


The thing he desires most

by lunediose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, EvilCharming, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Punishment, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 237,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunediose/pseuds/lunediose
Summary: *EvilCharming Fic*  David decide su propio método para castigar a Regina porque intentó matar a Snow, sin embargo el castigo toma un giro inesperado





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado, por favor no lo lea. 
> 
> La historia se ubica en el episodio 2x10 luego de que Regina intentara matar a Snow y es desterrada del reino
> 
> P.D. AutumnEvil5, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está tu fic ;)  
> 

Todo había acabado, Regina era incapaz de dañar a Snow ni a David gracias a Rumpelstiltskin y había sido desterrada del reino, no tenía ya nada que hacer en ese lugar, no había forma de cobrar su venganza en esa tierra, sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de poderse vengar de Snow, lo haría pero de momento había sido derrotada y tenía que irse. Sin embargo irónicamente seguía ahí, en la celda, seguía siendo una prisionera como lo había sido antes de la dichosa prueba. Si la habían desterrado y no iban a matarla ¿por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no la habían dejado ir?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y la irritante voz masculina del príncipe encantador a quien pudo oír ordenaba a los guardias que custodiaban la torre abandonar sus puestos, tal como lo había hecho Snow, cuando pudo haberla matado y no lo logró.  
La figura imponente y masculina del príncipe se asomaba por la puerta de su celda.  
\- ¿Vienes a matarme encantador? - dijo con voz cansina  
\- Me parece casi imposible que sigas teniendo humor a pesar de que ya no puedes hacer nada para lastimarnos, su majestad - dijo él mientras abría la celda y la cerraba detrás de sí mismo quedando dentro con aquella mujer, que a pesar de estar vistiendo ropa de prisionera seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás nadie hubiera visto, pero eso era algo que nunca diría. Avanzó hacia ella y la vio retroceder instintivamente, su magia no había regresado, seguía completamente vulnerable e indefensa. Era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.  
\- No tengo tu tiempo pastor, déjame ir. Los dos sabemos que no puedo herirte y sabemos que no vas a matarme, tu querida Snow jamás te lo perdonaría - dijo con ironía al tiempo que sonreía, como retando al príncipe - No hay razón por la cual debas seguir manteniéndome aquí –  
\- Te equivocas Regina, hay una buena razón por la cual sigues aquí. Intentaste matar a Snow - escuchó a Regina resoplar - Pudiste haberla matado - su tono comenzaba a ser molesto. Esta vez ella rio socarronamente haciendo que el enojo de David aumentara - Estoy muy cansado de ti, de que nos estés hostigando, intentando matar y no dejarnos vivir en paz. Has llegado muy lejos esta vez y no voy a dejarte ir como si nada - habló amenazante  
\- Si me matas… - comenzó ella  
\- Nadie ha dicho nada de matarte Regina - le interrumpió él sonriendo de lado mientras se acercaba un poco y ella se pegaba más a la pequeña mesa de la celda  
\- ¿Entonces pastor… ? - reviró recuperando la compostura - ¿Me vas a castigar? - se atrevió a preguntar con una hermosa sonrisa burlesca en el rostro  
\- Has acertado, majestad –  
\- ¿En verdad? Tú, el príncipe encantador, el amor verdadero de Snow White va a… castigar a la reina malvada porque intentó matarla - soltó una carcajada - No lo tienes en ti pastor -  
\- No me subestimes - dijo mientras comenzaba a aflojar los cordones de su capa despojándose de ella  
-No hablas en serio - su expresión había cambiado por una de asombro mezclada con una mueca de horror  
-Oh, claro que hablo en serio Regina –

 

Avanzó hacia donde se encontraba ella rápidamente y Regina intentó correr al otro lado del reducido espacio, sin embargo él logró atraparla fácilmente por la estrecha cintura antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos siquiera, la alzó y comenzó a llevarla a la pequeña cama mientras los gritos y pataleos no se hicieron esperar. Se sentó al borde de la cama y colocó a Regina sobre su regazo, afortunadamente la diferencia de complexión y fuerza le permitía someter a la reina sin problema.  
\- ¿Qué haces? ¡SUÉLTAME! - seguía pataleando, intentando liberarse, llevó una mano hacia atrás para detener las de David y éste aprovechó para tomar la delicada mano y sostenerla contra su espalda, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza haciendo que ella se quejara  
\- Quédate quieta - decía mientras forcejeaba con el largo vestido que Regina llevaba intentado levantarlo por encima de sus caderas, le quitó los zapatos y bajó su ropa interior hasta sacarla por sus pies dejando su trasero expuesto. Ese hermoso y apetitoso trasero que nunca se había limitado de mirar cada que la dueña de sus peores pesadillas aparecía en escena para hacerles la vida imposible. Había soñado mil veces con este momento, más que matarle, su deseo era poder tenerla sobre su regazo y azotarla con su propia mano hasta que ella desistiera de seguirles persiguiendo, odiando e intentando matar. No se había dado cuenta que estaba acariciando el trasero de Regina y ésta se había quedado completamente quieta, como no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin poderlo evitar David apretó una de esas carnosas nalgas entre su mano que a comparación de ella era enorme y sintió su propio miembro comenzaba a dejar de ser indiferente ante la hermosa vista que tenía.  
\- ¡No me toques! - dijo forcejeando con él de nuevo  
\- Regina…- le advirtió  
\- ¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA PASTOR! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas y David reaccionó dejando caer su mano libre en una de sus nalgas haciéndole lanzar un pequeño grito de sorpresa más que de dolor.  
\- Te dije que te quedaras quieta. Te voy a dar una lección, por todas las veces que has intentado arruinar nuestra felicidad, por todas las veces que no nos has dejado ser felices -  
\- ¡BASTA! Déjame en paz, idiota - dijo mientras se esforzaba por liberarse del príncipe ganándose otra fuerte palmada en el mismo punto donde había recibido la primera  
\- Si sigues forcejeando será peor para ti - reacomodó el pequeño cuerpo de la reina sobre su regazo -No quiero lastimarte más de lo necesario Regina, te sugiero que te comportes y cooperes. No voy a parar hasta estar satisfecho, hasta que me ruegues que me detenga y que te arrepientes de haber estado a punto de matar a Snow –  
\- Jamás pastor… - le habló con odio en la voz, él dejó caer su mano en la otra nalga arrancándole ahora un gritito ahogado de los labios  
\- Nadie vendrá a ver qué es lo que te sucede mientras yo esté contigo, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras - y comenzó a repartir nalgadas en el hermoso trasero a su disposición, intercalando entre los dos esponjosos montículos que iban tomando un delicado color rosado conforme la azotaba.

 

Quería escucharla gritar y rogarle porque se detuviera pero parecía que ella estaba aguantando muy bien el castigo, apenas podía percibir los pequeños quejidos que dejaba escapar de entre sus labios por lo que David decidió imprimir más fuerza a su siguiente nalgada y logró sacarle un grito mitad gemido. David observó que Regina respiraba de forma más agitada y profunda.  
Atento a su reacción soltó otro golpe igual y esta vez pudo sentir que el cuerpo sobre su regazo se tensaba y escuchó de nuevo ese gemido mezclado con el agudo grito que fue a parar directo a su ya para nada indiferente excitación ante lo que estaba haciendo y los sonidos que estaba provocando salieran de la boca de la reina, podía sentir que su miembro se endurecía cada vez más y fue consciente que su propia respiración comenzaba a agitarse como la de ella. Soltó la delicada mano que tenía sujeta en su espalda y colocó su brazo sobre la delgada espalda y apresó la cadera del otro lado, asegurandola en su lugar y preparándose a sí mismo para continuar. Dejó caer su mano de nuevo y estuvo seguro que esta vez la nalgada se escuchó por todos los pasillos de las celdas, la sintió tensarse y esta vez soltó un quejido audible. Soltó otra nalgada y luego otra con la misma fuerza, con un par más logró que Regina fuera incapaz de contenerse, la tenía sobre su regazo, gritando y para su deleite gimiendo alto por momentos.  
\- Ruégame que me detenga y lo haré - le dijo mientras soltaba otra fuerte nalgada haciéndola sollozar esta vez  
\- Nunca- soltó con los dientes apretados - Te odio - dio otro grito al sentir que nuevamente emprendía el ritmo de sus nalgadas. Las manos de David eran muy grandes y la fuerza con la que estaba aplicando su castigo se había vuelto imposible de aguantar, Regina sentía su trasero arder y estaba ya convencida que él no se detendría hasta que hiciera lo que él pedía, ya no podía contener siquiera las lágrimas. Con una nalgada particularmente fuerte se agarró de las pantorrillas del príncipe  
\- No seas tan terca Regina, sé que quieres que me detenga - dijo pausando, observó el trasero enrojecido de su más grande enemiga y al mismo tiempo percibió que ella estaba temblando ligeramente y apretaba sus muslos. Su instinto protector le impulsaba a calmarla y brindarle confort pero no podía desistir, aún no. Levantó la mano, dio otra fuerte nalgada y ella ya no pudo aguantar más  
-N-No... Basta - fue apenas un murmullo en medio del quejido  
\- Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar, majestad - levantó la mano de nuevo, dispuesto a darle otra nalgada cuando al fin ella habló  
\- ¡NO! No más… detente - la escuchó tomar aire - P-por favor - fue un susurro apenas audible pero suficiente para David quien ya no podía aguantar su apretada erección dentro de sus pantalones.  
\- Shhh, lo hiciste bien - dijo él mientras sobaba el enrojecido trasero de la reina y la escuchaba sisear por la sensación, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero también sabía que era su única oportunidad de tenerle y no iba a dejarla pasar por nada - Separa las piernas - le ordenó  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella anonadada por lo que escuchó - No, ya tuviste lo que querías, ¡déjame ir! - le exigió. Sintió a David enrollar en su enorme mano su largo cabello recogido en una coleta y jalarle para obtener su atención  
\- Aún no has entendido ¿Cierto? Yo estoy a cargo Regina, no tú y si te digo que abras las piernas lo tienes que hacer. Hazlo. Ahora. - repitió la orden  
\- No - dijo ella desafiante ganándose otra fuerte nalgada que le hizo temblar y gemir. Fue consciente en ese momento que lo que sentía a un costado de su estómago era la erección del príncipe, el maldito pervertido se había excitado mientras le daba nalgadas. Se tensó al sentir que David forzaba su mano entre sus muslos apretados buscando su sexo, se retorció intentando detenerlo y liberarse pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, se quedó sin aliento y paralizada cuando le sintió tocarle. Por su lado el príncipe casi se viene en sus pantalones cuando sintió la excitación de Regina entre sus dedos y no pudo evitar gemir de anticipación  
-¿Te gusta rudo eh, Regina? - se burló mientras paseaba sus dedos por los pliegues de su intimidad, la sintió retorcerse y jaló con más fuerza su cabello - Quieta - repitió la acción un par de veces y sintió que no podía aguantar más, necesitaba tenerla. La levantó de su regazo y antes de que ella pudiera huir comenzó a sacar por completo su ropa mientras forcejeaba con ella, el delgado suéter y el vestido gris de prisionera quedaron esparcidos por el suelo de la celda mientras David observaba a Regina en todo su esplendor, desnuda pegada a la pared de la celda mirándole desafiante pero con algo de miedo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Era sin lugar a dudas divina, sabía que era hermosa, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero verla desnuda lo dejó sin aliento e inconscientemente se relamió los labios y sintió que su miembro daba un tirón. La vio moverse lentamente hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y sonrió cansino - No puedes ir a ningún lugar, deja de intentar huir de mi - al ver que ella no se detenía decidió actuar, la tomó nuevamente por la estrecha cintura, la alzó, la colocó encima de la mesa y se ubicó entre sus piernas, Regina sieso por el ardor en su trasero, David tomó las delicadas manos y las apresó a cada lado de la cabeza de la reina y se reclinó hasta estar frente a ella

 

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me encerraste en tus calabozos? ¿Recuerdas que te me insinuaste? Tuviste tu oportunidad de tenerme y no la tomaste, porque sabes bien que podrías haberlo hecho. Pero yo - bajó su rostro hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la de ella - no voy a desaprovechar la mía majestad. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer Regina, jamás - con una sola de sus grandes manos tomó las dos de ella y las apresó sobre su cabeza, volvió a bajar su rostro y clavó sus ojos en los de ella - Vas a ser mía como jamás has sido de nadie - antes de que ella pudiera protestar volvió a tocar con sus dedos su sexo ganándose un gemido ahogado de eso preciosos labios, tanteando su húmeda entrada comenzó a deslizar un dedo dentro de ella. Observó el hermoso rostro contraerse en una mueca incrédula y sonrió satisfecho  
\- No… Déjame, ¡no quiero! –  
\- Tú dices que no, pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, estás lo suficientemente mojada para que pueda deslizar mi dedo dentro sin problema - tomó el pezón izquierdo de Regina entre sus labios y succiono haciéndola gemir, mordisqueo y jaló un poco para volver a succionar mientras seguía trabajando su dedo dentro de ella -Mhhh eres muy estrecha Regina, estoy seguro que te sentirás increíble en mi miembro - dijo al tiempo que deslizaba un segundo dedo junto con el que ya tenía dentro, sintiendo un poco de resistencia y escuchó el gemido incómodo de ella, atacó el pezón derecho del mismo modo que lo hizo con el otro, distrayendola un poco de la molestia - hey - llamó su atención - relájate… puedo sentir que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste con alguien. Prometo ser cuidadoso - dijo sacando sus dedos y lamiéndolos frente a ella, gimió al probar su esencia - Sabes exquisito majestad –  
\- Eres un idiota pervertido- siseo ella con odio - ¿Qué va a decir tu preciosa Snow si sabe que hiciste ésto? - -Ciertamente no pienso decírselo Regina y tú tampoco lo harás, si lo haces será tu palabra contra la mía y dudo mucho que te crea a ti - rio socarrón - Además - comenzó a decir al tiempo que soltaba sus manos y tomaba la delicada mandíbula alzandola un poco haciendo que ella llevara ambas manos a la suya como intentando detenerlo - Dudo que quieras que alguien se entere que fuiste mía, que el príncipe encantador te tomó y te hizo gritar de placer - podía ver en sus ojos que ella ardía en furia por sus palabras - Porque créeme Regina, vas a gritar mi nombre mucho antes de lo que piensas - y entonces estampó sus labios con los de ella tomándola por sorpresa, aprovechó para forzar su lengua dentro de la boca de la reina. Inmediatamente sintió las manos de ella golpearle y empujarlo, se separó y lo siguiente que supo es que había sido abofeteado  
\- Jamás. No voy a ser tuya - logró zafarse y corrió a tomar su vestido intentando cubrirse, cuando volteó David ya estaba casi sobre ella de nuevo, retrocedió y cayó en la cama. Él arrancó el vestido de sus manos y comenzó a hacerlo jiras frente a sus ojos  
\- Es que no tienes opción, vas a ser mía te guste o no - mientras ella se replegaba en una esquina de la pequeña cama -No me estas dejando más remedio que hacer ésto Regina - la tomó de un pie y la jaló hacia él  
\- ¡NO!.. Ya déjame, ya basta - tomó nuevamente sus muñecas entre sus manos y las ató con un retazo del vestido gris  
\- Si sigues pataleando voy a amarrar tus pies también - le amenazó, mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su propia ropa, la vio observar temerosa cuando sacó su cinto y también la vio sonrojarse cuando estuvo completamente desnudo frente a ella, con su gran erección dura alzándose orgullosa. David no pudo evitar sonreír burlesco al verla con sus mejillas adorablemente encendidas y un poco temerosa, ya había sentido el apretado interior de Regina y sabía por la expresión de ella que pensaba lo mismo que él cuando sintió lo estrecha que estaba  
\- No te asustes Regina, te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar - la jaló nuevamente hasta tenerla al borde de la cama y forcejeando logró colocar sus piernas dobladas con sus pies apoyados en el borde de la cama y ahí los sostuvo de los delicados tobillos con sus grandes manos  
\- Ante todo su majestad, soy un caballero, ya te dije que seré cuidadoso, no voy a tomarte así nada más, no voy a tomar mi propio placer sin que me importe el tuyo, ¿qué clase de príncipe encantador sería? - se hincó frente a la cama, soltando sus pies tomó sus muslos para mantenerla en su lugar.

Al fin, la tenía a su total disposición, podía hacerla suya sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera. Acercó su rostro al sexo que seguía húmedo e inhalo su esencia gimiendo ante el intoxicante aroma de Regina - Además ya te lo dije, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre - comenzó a pasear su nariz por toda la intimidad de la reina mandando señales de placer al cuerpo de Regina quien comenzaba a agitarse ligeramente bajo ese delicado toque, a pesar de quererlo negar no podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiera ante lo que el príncipe prometía hacerle - quiero que jamás olvides la forma en la que te hice mía - colocó besos por donde paseó su nariz haciéndola gemir - quiero que me recuerdes cada vez que estés con alguien más o cuando estés sola en busca de tu propio placer - sacó su lengua y tentativamente la paseó por sus pliegues separándolos apenas pero evitando tocar el clítoris que comenzaba a hincharse  
\- Aaah… - La escuchó jadear y la sintió temblar más pronunciadamente, fue ese momento en el que introdujo su lengua en la entrada de la reina para luego sacarla y pasarla de nuevo por toda su intimidad sintiendo como Regina comenzaba a humedecerse más por su trato, quería tenerla totalmente empapada antes de darle el placer que aunque ella se negara sabía que su cuerpo deseaba recibir. Lamió todo su sexo expuesto hasta llegar a su clítoris y por fin decidió darle un poco de atención, presionó levemente con su lengua, ésto hizo que Regina cerrara sus ojos, abriera la boca en un gesto mudo y arqueara su hermosa espalda un poco. La torturó más y por fin la tenía como quería, su excitación mojaba todo su sexo y comenzaba a resbalar por su intimidad. Él ya no pudo más, comenzó a devorarla, enrollaba su lengua en el clítoris y lo succionaba como lo había hecho con sus pezones, bajaba por sus labios y lamía alrededor de su entrada, esa entrada que se había apretado deliciosamente en sus dedos y en la que deseaba estar dentro más que nada en el mundo. La reina solo se retorcía involuntariamente y sus gemidos comenzaban a subir de tono, una parte de ella quería detenerle, pero sabía que no había forma de evitar que él hiciera todo lo que quería con ella, sabía que no podía escapar y no quería arriesgarse a otro castigo, su trasero aún ardía y lo que el príncipe le hacía estaba despertando en su cuerpo sensaciones que estaba segura jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

Sintió las manos de David tomar sus piernas hasta dejarlas descansar sobre sus fuertes hombros, las cuales comenzaron a temblar cuando él decidió dar lametazos certeros en su clítoris, no podía evitar retorcerse de placer, dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos que encendían al príncipe por tenerla así, casi totalmente sometida y entregada al placer que le estaba dando. Estaba perdido en el sabor de la esencia de Regina, y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente ya había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería tenerla así y cómo sabría, jamás había disfrutado y deseado tanto darle placer a una mujer con su boca. A Snow no la deseaba de ésta forma, la quería, sí, pero no la deseaba con esa pasión que hacía que su corazón quisiera salir desbocado, que le hacía actuar y pensar como si no existiera un mañana y no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que ella, la dueña de sus más oscuros pensamientos y pasiones, y a pesar de que era él quien sometía a Regina, era él también quien estaba devoto a brindarle placer.

Por fin sintió que las caderas de la reina comenzaban a moverse a su ritmo y sonrió contra su sexo - Así… quiero que disfrutes de lo que te estoy haciendo - comenzó a introducir dos dedos dentro de ella nuevamente.  
\- ¡Nnnh! - gimió Regina, él alzó su rostro y la vio morderse el labio inferior, podía sentir que las suaves paredes de esa húmeda intimidad que penetraba se apretaban en sus dedos en espasmos deliciosos que cada vez eran más fuertes anunciando la llegada del primer orgasmo de varios que pensaba darle a la reina  
\- Vente para mi Regina, puedo sentir que estás cerca, quiero sentirte en mis dedos - gimió sobre su sexo  
\- nnn.. no...- susurró ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Regina sentía su orgasmo acercarse pero su mente aún le dictaba que debía rechazar el placer que él le estaba dando e intentaba defenderse para no acabar rendida y a completa merced del príncipe encantador. Colocó sus atadas manos sobre la cabeza de él, intentando detenerlo pero él le ignoró completamente, siguió penetrándola a un ritmo firme con sus dedos y siguió estimulando el hinchado clítoris con su boca, chupando y mordisqueando. El orgasmo llegó para ella, sus muslos apresaron la cabeza del príncipe y la espalda de Regina se arqueó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y lanzaba un alarido que podría haberse escuchado por todo el reino, sus suaves paredes apretaron imposiblemente los dedos que tenía dentro deteniendo casi por completo su movimiento al tiempo que los delicados dedos de sus manos atadas apretaban los cabellos del príncipe en un fiero agarre y por un momento David pensó que se vendría ahí mismo por solo escucharla y sentirla. Siguió estimulándola durante su orgasmo, lamiendo la evidencia de su placer y se detuvo hasta que la vio derrumbarse sobre la cama.

Sintió que él extraía cuidadosamente sus dedos de su interior y después le sintió colocar un beso en su sexo.  
\- Mmhh, sabes exquisito majestad - ella rápidamente soltó el cabello del príncipe e intentó bajar sus piernas de los fuertes hombros pero él no la dejó -Quieta - habló contra su sexo - si yo no lo apruebo, no puedes moverte. Recuerda que yo estoy a cargo, pórtate bien - la escuchó lanzar un gemido mortificado  
-Ya déjame ir… -  
\- Eso es imposible, ya no puedo detenerme Regina y sé que tú tampoco quieres que lo haga - bajó las piernas de sus hombros y comenzó a moverla de tal forma que quedó recostada a lo largo de la pequeña cama. Bajó de la misma para tomar otro retazo de tela del anterior vestido de prisionera, la vio fijar su mirada en el pedazo de tela entre sus manos e intentar incorporarse en la cama - Shhh, tranquila - dijo tomando sus manos atadas y pasando la tela por en medio de las mismas de tal forma que podía jalar el nuevo retazo y mantener las manos de Regina fuera del juego - sé que aún estás dispuesta a darme pela y yo ya no estoy dispuesto a aplazar más el momento de hacerte mía - dijo al tiempo que ataba fuertemente el extremo de la tela a uno de los barrotes de la cama, tensando los brazos de la reina por encima de su cabeza. Probó la resistencia y sonrió satisfecho.  
\- No entiendo por qué haces ésto… - decía con su voz afectada por el orgasmo y un poco de miedo ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder - no sé qué ganas con hacerme todo ésto - lanzó una patada que el príncipe logró detener tomando su pie y depositando un suave beso ahí, haciendo a Regina estremecer con esas pequeñas acciones que estaban muy lejos de sentirse como que estaba tomando venganza sobre ella  
\- Tenerte, eso es lo que gano - decía mientras se colocaba nuevamente entre las piernas de Regina, pegando sus propias caderas a las de ella, se irguió y se reclinó hasta el hermoso rostro, su endurecida erección quedó sobre el sexo aún palpitante y caliente por el reciente orgasmo, haciéndola contener el aliento una vez más al sentirle - Poder tener a la reina malvada debajo de mí, suplicándome por placer - y le sonrió, con esa estúpida y hermosa sonrisa que le hacía ver terriblemente guapo y le provocaba sensaciones extrañas que la hacían querer huir y desaparecer para no sentirse expuesta. Volteó su rostro hacia un lado para evitar el contacto visual con esos lindos ojos azules que le miraban extrañamente - No huyas de mí, majestad -  
\- No puedo ir a ningún lado, tú mismo lo has dicho. Me tienes aquí, amarrada ¿Qué más quieres? - le dijo volteando a verlo enfurecida  
\- A ti, te quiero a ti, lo quiero todo de ti - y la volvió a besar con rudeza y pasión, apoderándose de su boca, demandando todo de ella en ese beso. Se separó jalandole el labio inferior con sus dientes, podía sentir su propio miembro comenzar a dejar salir su excitación en forma de líquido pre seminal que caía sobre Regina  
\- No voy a suplicarte que me hagas tuya, olvida eso encantador - le escupió las palabras en el rostro, quería que el muy imbécil dejara de sonreírle de esa forma, porque sabía que se estaba engañando a sí misma, sabía que era muy posible que acabara suplicándole que la tomara. Sintió a David comenzar a mover sus caderas haciendo que su miembro se deslizara por su húmedo sexo, quiso huir del contacto pero las fuertes manos de él apresaron sus caderas en un agarre firme.  
\- Lo harás, preciosa. Me vas a suplicar - gimió ofendida por sus palabras, las grandes manos de David soltaron sus caderas y comenzaron a subir por su cintura, su largo y estilizado torso hasta tomar sus pechos y masajearlos de forma deliciosa que la hacían estremecerse y desear que cumpliera con todo lo que había dicho que le haría, estaba perdiendo la batalla y ya no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera él y lo que le estaba haciendo.

Abrió sus hermosos labios en un gemido entrecortado cuando la cabeza del miembro que se paseaba alegremente por su sexo encontró su hinchado botón de placer y las manos en sus senos estimulaban sus pezones al mismo tiempo. Regina sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse de nuevo, sus propias caderas emprendieron un ritmo junto con las de David buscando más de ese delicioso placer que le estaba brindando, el miembro del príncipe estaba empapado por la excitación de la reina. Besó cariñosamente su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba -¿Vas a venirte así Regina? - ella negó furiosamente y apretó sus ojos - Sé que sí, pero tu siguiente orgasmo quiero sentirlo, quiero que alcances la cúspide de tu placer conmigo dentro - la jaló sobre su cadera, haciendo que los delicados brazos quedaran tensos y totalmente inmóviles, tomó su miembro con una mano mientras que la otra se encargaba de abrir el sexo de Regina exponiendo todo de ella, dio golpecitos con la cabeza de su miembro en el clítoris haciéndola gemir y retorcerse por la sobre estimulación.

 

Guió su propio miembro a la estrecha entrada y comenzó a empujar lo más cuidadosamente que podía.  
\- No… - la escuchó gemir bajito pero no luchaba contra él, había aguantado demasiado y se estaba muriendo por tomarla, los gemidos de ella no le ayudaban en nada, sentía que no podría controlarse y se vendría, pero no quería tomarla salvajemente, aún no, por lo menos no la primera vez que la penetrara, quería saborear el momento. Cuando tuvo la cabeza dentro se detuvo y respiró profundo intentando calmarse a sí mismo, volvió a empujar y logró introducirse casi hasta la mitad gimiendo al sentir el interior de la reina intentar impedirle el paso por la estrechez, al tiempo que la escuchaba lanzar un gemido adolorido por la intrusión  
-Espe…ra - la escuchó jadear y tragar fuerte - Es… no - balbuceaba la reina  
\- Shhh, lo sé, lo sé. Relájate, déjame hacer - le dijo sonriendo, podía sentir claramente que el interior de Regina luchaba contra él, siguió empujando atento a las reacciones de ella y paraba cuando consideraba que era necesario para no hacerla sufrir, hasta que logró estar completamente dentro haciendo que la reina echara su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos y el aliento contenido. Él mismo no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir toda su erección dentro de ese apretado y cálido interior. Decidió aguardar un poco esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño sintiéndola temblar.  
\- Ohhh por Dios… - trago fuerte - estás muy apretada, Regina - no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en su torso, acariciaba su vientre y sus muslos tratando de darle confort ante el dolor e incomodidad que pudiera estar sintiendo.

Cuando sintió que el suave y húmedo interior donde su erección estaba envuelta dejaba de luchar contra él y los jadeos sofocados de ella cesaban probó moverse, extrajo su miembro totalmente dejando solo la cabeza dentro y entró de nuevo en un solo movimiento con un poco más de prisa haciéndola sollozar en un gemido de doloroso placer. Lo sintió como una señal y emprendió el ritmo en busca del placer de ambos, amaba los sonidos que provocaba en ella, su hermoso cuerpo cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, sus encantadores senos moviéndose junto con él, sus pezones duros, ese delicioso y apretado sexo que a pesar de haber mostrado resistencia al principio ahora le permitía deslizarse más fácilmente. Sus estocadas eran lentas pero firmes y aunque ella no se movía junto con él gemía y jadeaba al ritmo que él imponía, tomó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros  
-¡Aaah! - gimió la reina sorpresivamente ante el cambio de posición. Él abrazó sus piernas y aumentó la velocidad haciendo que la pequeña cama se estremeciera bajo ellos, protestando y uniéndose a los gemidos que ambos lanzaban, luego de unos momentos David sintió que su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haber aguantado y no haberse venido en el mismo instante en que estuvo dentro de ella, haciéndola suya por primera vez.

Se reclinó nuevamente hasta estar cara a cara con Regina, doblando todo el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la reina en el proceso sofocándola un poco, haciendo sollozar porque con el cambio de posición lograba deslizarse más profundo dentro de ella, haciendo que la deliciosa presión se volviera insoportable.  
\- Abre los ojos, Regina - El príncipe quería verla a los ojos en el momento que llegara al orgasmo con él dentro por primera vez, para su sorpresa ella atendió su petición como si hubiese sido una orden, clavó su hermosa mirada llena de pasión y temor haciendo que su pecho se hinchara orgulloso por estar poseyendo a Regina como en sus más oscuras fantasías. No lo pudo evitar, estrelló sus labios con los de ella en un beso arrebatado que fue respondido con la misma pasión que él estaba imprimiendo, se estaban devorando la boca el uno al otro en una lucha que no parecía tener fin y de la cual parecía ninguno saldría victorioso, la sintió gemir largo y alto dentro de su boca, se separó y atacó ese hermoso cuello a su disposición, subiendo hasta su mandíbula mordisqueando cariñosamente, arrancando suspiros de ella. Las paredes internas de Regina comenzaron a incrementar su agarre en su erección y supo que ella estaba cerca - Mírame, quiero que me mires cuando alcances el placer conmigo dentro - ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo incontrolablemente, estaba por tomar su rostro para obligarla cuando ella regresó su cabeza, clavando nuevamente su mirada en la de él, gimiendo para él mientras le miraba, bajó su mano, metiéndola entre medio de ambos alcanzando el botón de placer de Regina que la hacía entrecerrar los ojos y gemir más alto con la estimulación que estaba recibiendo.

Se vino así mirándole fijamente y pudo ver el momento justo en que ella se perdió en medio del placer, las paredes del estrecho canal se apretaron de forma imposible sobre su miembro haciendo la presión insoportable y no pudo evitar seguirla derramando su esencia en su interior- Eres mía, Regina - le dijo al oído mientras la escuchaba sollozar de placer en medio de los espasmos que su pequeño cuerpo seguía sufriendo a causa del orgasmo, beso su sien al tiempo que extraía su miembro cuidadosamente, ganándose una pequeña protesta de los hermosos labios en el proceso. David estaba encantado con el espectáculo que Regina estaba montando para él, era sin duda la mujer más bella de todos los reinos, era toda una preciosura, casi irreal pero verla y sentir estremecerse de placer era una experiencia única, alucinante e intoxicante que sentía poseía todo su cuerpo enardeciendolo, consumiendolo y despertando un lado pasional y excesivamente posesivo que no pensó que poseyera.

Regina no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, podía sentir el semen aún caliente del príncipe en su interior y como comenzaba a resbalar hacia afuera de su sexo palpitante, se sentía toda temblorosa, adolorida y vulnerable, rogaba porque él estuviera satisfecho y la dejara ir. Cerró los ojos como intentando desaparecer, necesitaba escapar antes de que el príncipe realmente pudiera hacer con ella lo que quisiera, estaba segura que si él seguía sería incapaz de negársele, no habría nada que pudiera hacer para no rendirse entre esos fuertes y musculosos brazos, una parte de ella buscaba desesperadamente por su magia aunque sabía perfectamente que no llegaría.

David la observaba atento, se veía adorable con sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas, sus hermosos ojos fuertemente apretados, jadeando en busca de aliento, con sus pezones duros y con pequeños temblores aún en todo su cuerpo a causa del orgasmo que le había provocado, sintió que su miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, el mismo se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que estaba sucediendo pero sabía que era a causa de ese deseo incontenible que sentía por Regina que había despertado dentro de él y que no podía y de ninguna forma quería acallar. Una parte de él se reprendió a sí mismo, ese no era el plan original, había pensado solo en darle una lección a base de castigarla como si fuera una niña malcriada, porque eso parecía al comportarse del modo que lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, y acabó haciéndola suya. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por ello, aún recordaba vívidamente cuando ella lo atrapó y estuvo tan cerca de él y pensó que efectivamente se le lanzaría encima, pero no sucedió y solo le reveló su malvado plan, todavía recordaba cuando le dio la espalda para alejarse, contoneándose, moviendo ese trasero de infarto que afortunadamente había tenido la dicha de azotar. Estaba decidido a cumplir con su palabra, iba a hacer que ella se le entregara, que le rogara y jamás pudiera olvidar ese encuentro.

Ella lanzó un grito sorpresivo cuando se sintió volteada firme pero delicadamente por las grandes manos del príncipe y quedar boca abajo  
-¿Qué haces? - preguntó  
-Voy a hacerte mía de nuevo, es lo que hago - Regina iba a responder pero se quedó muda cuando sintió que él acariciaba su espalda dulcemente, eso la hizo estremecer, lo sintió prácticamente encima de ella pero no la aplastaba y comenzó a sentir que ahora eran besos los que repartía por toda su espalda. David estaba encantado con la forma en que el pequeño cuerpo de la reina respondía a sus caricias, no podía evitar pensar que le habría encantado que ese encuentro fuera diferente y ella estuviera totalmente dispuesta a ser de él, pero no le importaba tampoco que fuera de esta forma, lo único que quería era tenerla. Besó el punto exacto donde la bella espalda terminaba y comenzaba el delicioso y azotado trasero, le besó tiernamente ahí también como queriendo calmar el escozor que él mismo había provocado haciendo que Regina jadeara, rió divertido y mordió juguetonamente su nalga derecha haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Ella volteó el rostro y fijó su mirada retadora y orgullosa en el príncipe quien le volvió a sonreír  
-No importa lo que hagas no voy a ser tuya jamás - se movió y quejó cuando le sintió acariciar su aún sensible trasero y la obligó a separar las piernas  
-Ésto - dijo mientras paseaba un dedo por el hinchado sexo de la reina con rastros de la esencia de ambos - Sugiere lo contrario majestad, ya fuiste mía - dijo cubriendo toda la intimidad de ella con su mano - Pero te quiero toda mía - comenzó a mover su mano tomando los hinchados labios entre dos de sus dedos y masajeandolos a lo largo - Para que no se te olvide nunca que lo fuiste - metió dos de sus grandes dedos dentro en un solo empujón haciendo que ella lloriqueara - Ohhh Regina, estás tan lista para mí ¿Quién diría que a la reina malvada le gusta estar debajo? - se burló  
-Imbécil - gruñó ella con los ojos apretados queriendo reprimir las sensaciones placenteras en su cuerpo. Sintió una fuerte nalgada que la hizo lanzar un grito, le sintió sacar sus dedos, al tiempo que sentía que esas manos le obligaban a colocarse de rodillas con su trasero elevado, su torso y rostro apoyados en la cama y una fuerte mano presionando su espalda para mantenerla en su lugar, no puedo evitar quejarse incómoda por la posición.  
La obligó a separar más sus piernas y la tomó fuertemente de las caderas - Hora de rogar, majestad - esta vez la penetró fuerte y duro, de un solo empujón se introdujo hasta donde el cuerpo bajo él le permitió, gimió gustoso por sentir nuevamente la deliciosa estrechez de la intimidad de la reina y pudo escuchar el gemido doloroso de ella, la sintió incorporarse rápidamente lo mejor que sus atados brazos le permitían - Shh, no - la empujó de nuevo contra la cama - Quédate así, obedece - la escuchó respirar con esfuerzo  
\- ¡NO! - le gritó y se sacudió intentando quitar esa mano que le empujaba - Acaba de una vez, maldito pastor pervertido ¡aah! - gritó al sentir otro par de nalgadas  
\- Si te gusta rudo, rudo lo vas a tener - volvió a empujar aprovechando que sintió que el cálido interior se había acostumbrado un poco a su tamaño y se introdujo hasta el final, lanzando un gruñido gutural al sentirse completamente dentro y percibió que el cuerpo de Regina se tensó. Esta vez no quiso darle tiempo y comenzó a moverse, dando largas y profundas estocadas obligándole a recibirlo hasta que el apretado interior cedió completamente, cuando los quejidos dolorosos cesaron y escuchaba pequeños jadeos, la tomó ahora por la cintura con ambas manos aumentando la velocidad, eso le encantaba también de ella, esa pequeña y pronunciada cintura, sus enormes manos casi podían abarcarla por completo.

Regina podía sentirlo tan dentro y grande, llenando cada rincón dentro de ella mientras le obligaba a tomar su miembro, no podía evitarlo, la forma en la que la estaba penetrando la hacía encenderse más, esta vez cayó más pronto en el encanto del príncipe y comenzó a gemir quedito e intentar mover sus caderas junto con él pero las fuertes manos se lo impedían, quería…, pero no, no iba a pedir y mucho menos a rogar. Sintió que él se quedaba quieto, dentro hasta el fondo - Ahhh Regina - siseó él - Te sientes tan bien, estoy tan dentro de ti - con una de sus manos tomó de nuevo su cabello y la jalo obligándola a acomodar su cuerpo apoyada en sus antebrazos - ¿Me sientes? - preguntó llevando su otra mano abajo acariciando el plano vientre de la reina mientras rotaba sus caderas haciéndola morderse el labio inferior para no caer en su juego y hablar. La mano que acariciaba su vientre se posó en su cadera y emprendió de nuevo un ritmo castigador que la hacía gritar involuntariamente, la estaba tomando fuerte y duro, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza ni compasión, no sabía si eso le gustaba o no, estaba bailando en esa delgada línea del dolor y el placer, pero ya no podía pensar, solo sentir.

El príncipe sabía que la tenía, podía sentir como ella se estaba dejando hacer y rindiendo al placer, era momento de presionar para poder conseguir lo que tanto deseaba de ella. Soltó su cabello y desaceleró sus embestidas, la penetró profundo tres veces y salió de ella  
-¡NO! - la escuchó gritar y la vio mover sus caderas hacia atrás como buscándolo. Regina se mordió los labios inmediatamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer  
-Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir - le dijo mientras introducía la cabeza de su miembro dentro y la sujetaba con excesiva fuerza de las caderas, estaba seguro que le dejaría marcas en la piel por ello - No me moveré hasta que lo hagas -Regina lloriqueo y negó con su cabeza sintiéndose impotente mientras apoyaba su frente en la cama, las piernas y los brazos le temblaban, necesitaba que se moviera, necesitaba que la tocara donde más le necesitaba para alcanzar el orgasmo, lo maldijo mentalmente pero no se movió.

David estaba ansioso, se moría por seguir tomandola pero estaba siendo paciente con ella, con esa hermosa y testaruda mujer que lo hacía dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía por ella -¿Por qué eres tan terca majestad? - la penetró hasta el fondo haciéndola arquear su hermosa espalda, la tomó con su grande mano por la mandíbula desde atrás elevándola un poco y volvió a entrar y salir de ella con una velocidad que no pensó fuera capaz de poseer, jamás había tomado a una mujer así y a pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo rudo Regina parecía aguantar su ritmo y al mismo tiempo disfrutarlo aunque la muy altanera lo negara, los gemidos de ella comenzaron a llenar la celda de nuevo, el pegaba su cadera al enrojecido trasero de la reina y se detenía rotando sus caderas, comenzó a gemir y gruñir de deseo y pasión en el oído de ella, sintió las paredes del cálido interior donde estaba enterrado comenzar a apretarse en su miembro, estaba cerca, la podía escuchar lloriquear en medio de los gemidos, retorciéndose deliciosamente, la soltó de la mandíbula y ella inmediatamente apoyó su torso en la cama  
-Ahh… ahh - la escuchó jadear - p-por… ¡ah! - sabía que estaba siendo cruel, cada que sentía que su orgasmo estaba cerca cambiaba el ritmo, además no la había tocado. Ella enterró su rostro en la cama para callar sus propios gemidos, desesperada porque ya no aguantaba esa deliciosa presión dentro, esa extraña sensación en su vientre que anticipaba su orgasmo que le estaba siendo imposible alcanzar, lo sentía desacelerar y volver a acelerar como jugando con ella, torturandola y negándole la cúspide de su placer, sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro, necesitaba encontrar alivio y el príncipe no se lo estaba dando, sentía que iba a morir, que el fuego que sentía por dentro la iba a consumir si no hacía algo y ya no pudo aguantar más - po-por favor - fue un sonido apagado, amortiguado por la cama pero que él, afortunadamente escuchó.

Salió cuidadosamente de ella ganándose una queja, desató las manos de los barrotes de la cama pero no sus muñecas, la volteó y pudo ver su expresión de desespero, todo el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, lágrimas apenas perceptibles en sus largas pestaña, respirando con rapidez, sudorosa y agitada, jadeante y por encima de todo hermosa. Se colocó nuevamente entre sus piernas y la levantó por la espalda hasta tenerla encima de él. Tomó su brazos atados y los pasó por detrás de su propia cabeza para tenerla más cerca, para estar más íntimamente con ella, sabía que la reina ya no se le negaría, la tomó de las nalgas para pegarla más a él escuchando el pequeño quejido que dejó escapar, su miembro, duro y pulsante se pegaba al vientre de ella. Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de la reina, la vio apretar los ojos y jadear con su boca entreabierta, la sentía temblar entre sus brazos y pudo ver que las pequeñas lágrimas en sus pestañas se hacían más, la acercó a él hasta poder besar su mejilla tiernamente - Aquí estoy Regina. Te tengo y voy a darte lo que necesitas. Mírame - le ordenó, ella abrió sus ojos y trago fuerte al verle con sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas. La alzó un poco y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo mientras veía el hermoso rostro de la reina contraerse de placer, la vio abrir su boca y cerrar los ojos mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro que el inmediatamente borró con besos - Eres hermosa Regina - la escuchó sollozar - Eres una criatura preciosa - comenzó a moverse  
-Ohhh - gimió ella e inmediatamente envolvió con sus piernas las cintura del príncipe hasta engancharlas por detrás, se abrazó completamente a él cuando lo sintió aumentar la velocidad, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de David, inhalando su aroma masculino que hacía que su cabeza se sintiera embotada y su vientre como si se incendiara al tiempo que su estrecho canal apretaba la erección del príncipe. Lo sintió quitar el amarre de su cabello para dejarlo libre y masajear su cráneo, luego la jaló un poco del cabello para sacarla de su escondite y pegó su frente con la de ella, sus miradas se encontraron y Regina se perdió en esa mirada azul llena de pasión acompañada de su sonrisa bonita que no podía aguantar le dedicara, prefirió cerrar los ojos y gemir abiertamente, ya no podía aguantar el deseo que sentía, cada fibra de su cuerpo se agitaba en deliciosos espasmos anticipando su tan anhelado orgasmo y se asustó un poco al darse cuenta que quería que fuera en brazos de él.

Nunca nadie la había tomado de esa forma, a pesar de que en el pasado la habían forzado a ello, nunca nadie, aunque la hubieran tomado de la forma que fuera, jamás se había preocupado por su placer antes que el propio a no ser que ella les obligara, pero él era distinto, lo sentía diferente, él estaba dedicado a darle placer más que en recibirlo, a pesar de todo podía sentir que él estaba cuidando de ella y había una parte de sí misma que se sentía segura entre sus brazos y no podía evitar que lágrimas se agolparan nuevamente en sus ojos por ello y ya no quería resistirse, ya no quería negarse a las ganas y el deseo que sentía - Da-David - gimió su nombre y eso hizo que el príncipe se detuviera en seco - Por favor… - le pidió viendo como el príncipe cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo - Hazme tuya - y agacho su rostro para besarlo pero él le ganó el movimiento y atacó su dulce boca en un beso hambriento, fogoso y lleno de deseo  
-Oh, Regina… - gimió él y la volvió a besar profundamente, internándose en su boca, invadiendola hasta dejarla sin aliento, beso su mandíbula, bajó por su cuello hasta que llegó a sus pechos y comenzó a chuparlos, mordisquearlos intercambiando entre uno y otro, sintió que movía sus caderas y sonrió contra su pezón. La apresó de la cintura fuertemente para detenerla y ella se quejó desesperada - Shh, aquí estoy, no iré a ningún lado, solo dime lo que necesitas y te lo daré - la tomó nuevamente de las caderas y cambió su posición buscando ese punto especial dentro de ella, supo que lo encontró cuando la escuchó gemir ahogadamente - ¿Es ahí? - le preguntó y ella asintió moviendo su cabeza rápidamente, besó sus labios de nuevo y comenzó a penetrarla concentrando en el punto que acababa de encontrar ganándose los gemidos y alaridos más excitantes que jamás había escuchado  
-Ohhh. David… - Adoraba como se escucha su nombre de su boca. La escuchaba gemir con abandono mientras la sentía deshacerse entre sus brazos, bajó sus manos y la tomó del trasero haciéndola gemir incómoda pero no huyó del contacto - por favor - le pidió de nuevo con ardor en la voz  
-Dime. Dime qué quieres belleza- decía gimiendo y jadeando al oído de ella  
-Q-Quiero venirme - gemía con la boca abierta - por…mhh!.. ¡Ah!.. por favor, no aguanto - lo sentía penetrarla más fuerte y jalar sus caderas hacia abajo para encontrarlas con la de él -Hazme venir -  
-Demonios, Regina - La volvió a besar y aumentó la velocidad, gustoso por las palabras que acababa de escuchar que solo lograron encenderlo más porque al fin estaba escuchando lo que deseaba de ella. Ya no podía aguantar, sabía que se vendría en cualquier momento, el solo escucharla y verla era suficiente para hacerlo llegar - Vente para mí. Quiero que te vengas para mí, Regina - aceleró sus embestidas procurando ese punto especial dentro de esa suave intimidad, haciendo que ella aumentara la intensidad de sus alaridos y fue como si ese bellísimo cuerpo simplemente le obedeciera sin resistencia alguna, sintió el estrecho apretón de esas paredes internas sobre su miembro, mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, la vio arquear la espalda y echar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su garganta encontró su nombre en medio del placer, el cuerpo entero de Regina temblaba entre sus brazos.

Ella sintió que dejaba de respirar por unos segundos mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y fue consciente que gritó el nombre del príncipe cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, su interior se apretaba sobre la aún dura y caliente erección que sentía enorme por la presión que sus propias paredes internas causaban, se derrumbó completamente en los brazos de él y cayó en su pecho luchando por encontrar aliento, sintió las manos del príncipe tomar las suyas y desatarlas, también fue consciente que él besó y sobo sus muñecas.

De pronto se encontraba de nuevo de espaldas en la cama con el príncipe encima de ella con su miembro muy dentro, palpitando en su abusado interior, tomó el rostro varonil entre sus pequeñas manos y lo besó mientras él la penetraba de nuevo buscando su propio orgasmo, ella envolvió su cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos permitiéndole moverse libremente dentro de su intimidad, él también se abrazó a ella fuertemente, apresandola y casi sofocandola. Instintivamente ella enterró su rostro en el cuello de él, su cálido aliento pegaba en la piel del príncipe haciéndole gemir de deseo - Eres perfecta, Regina. Y eres mía - aumentó la velocidad y lo sintió derramarse dentro, en lo más profundo de su estrecho canal, gimiendo y gruñendo en su oído, sentía su semilla caliente llenando su interior y gimió por la sensación.

Él besó su frente y la levantó para quedar recostado en la cama con ella encima de su pecho. Regina no quería pensar y tampoco quería desaparecer, no más, lo único que quería es que ese momento no terminara pronto, era consciente que el príncipe había conseguido lo que quería de ella y no deseaba hablar al respecto pero tampoco quería dejar de sentir. Poco a poco su respiración se volvía más normal, sintió como el miembro del príncipe salía de su interior seguido por el semen mezclado con la evidencia de su propio orgasmo, el corazón y el aroma del príncipe la embriagaban, se sentía tan cansada que le fue imposible no quedarse dormida envuelta en el calor y la protección que esos grandes y fuertes brazos, que la acariciaban tiernamente, le proporcionaban.

Todavía no podía creer que lo había conseguido, seguía sorprendido pero no estaba dispuesto a que el sentimiento de culpa echara a perder ese momento que había estado oculto dentro de él y que ahora era real, tan real que sentía a la reina malvada dormida sobre su pecho haciéndole cosquillas con su apacible respiración y a pesar de que una parte de él se asustaba por lo que sentía había otra que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ese momento, no después de lo que había sucedido, no después de haberla escuchado gemir y gritar su nombre en medio del placer, de haberla escuchado pedirle que la hiciera suya y que la llevara al orgasmo. Acariciaba su delicada espalda, sus brazos y dejaba besos posesivos sobre la pequeña cabeza. Había pasado ya un rato desde que Regina había caído en la inconsciencia de lo que estaba seguro sería un sueño reparador, habían sido muchas emociones juntas para ella en un solo día. La estrecho posesivamente entre sus brazos y deseo más que nada en el mundo que esa fuera su realidad y no dejarla ir jamás.

En contra de su voluntad consideró que había llegado el momento de irse, David la acomodó cuidadosamente en la cama para no despertarla y se levantó, se vistió lentamente mientras la observaba dormir, aún se veía adorablemente sonrojada, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y pudo ver que efectivamente había dejado marcas en su suave piel, en sus caderas y pequeña cintura. Había ido ahí enojado y harto de todo lo que Regina les había hecho, había llegado para darle una lección y también había decidido tomar mucho más de lo que jamás pensó se atrevería a tomar de ella y ahora se iba con una extraña sensación en el pecho no solo por lo que había hecho, sino por lo que había sentido y con ganas de querer más. Luchando contra sus pensamientos y reprimiendo sus impulsos agarró su propia capa y arropó a la reina, apartó el cabello del hermoso rostro y besó su frente de nuevo para luego salir dejando la celda abierta para que ella pudiera irse en cuanto despertara.


	2. Chapter 2

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado, por favor no lo lea.

Agradecimientos a la maravillosa Autumnevil5 que me está guiando en esto de llevar una historia de forma armoniosa

* * *

 

Regina despertó y lo primero que percibió fue el aroma del príncipe, se incorporó sobresaltada solo para darse cuenta que estaba sola en la misma celda y que el aroma provenía de la capa de David con la cual estaba tapada, seguía desnuda y no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera adolorida, especialmente su trasero y su intimidad. Apretó la capa entre sus manos y maldijo al príncipe por todo lo que le hizo el día anterior, sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar que la había sometido fácilmente, la había puesto sobre su regazo y la había nalgueado como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitaba de una lección solo porque había intentado por millonésima vez matar a Snow.

Y no se había conformado con azotarla, sino que la había tomado como él quiso, se había asegurado de que ella le pidiera que lo hiciera y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lanzó un gemido mortificado mientras se tapaba el rostro con la capa y se dejaba caer en la cama, el muy idiota se había aprovechado de ella sin que pudiera impedírselo y el colmo era que había caído en su juego, no había podido resistirse por más que lo intentó, simplemente le fue imposible, al grado de que no recordaba haber tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte como el último.

Resignada se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, miró a su alrededor y vio que había ropa en la única silla que había, un vaso y una jarra con agua sobre la mesa. La ropa de seguro era porque la había dejado desnuda y expuesta a que tuviera que irse de esa forma, al menos le quedaba un poco de decencia al muy descarado, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber roto el vestido, pensó con fastidio. Era más que obvio que mientras ella dormía alguien había entrado en la celda a dejar todo eso y se había marchado sin que se diera cuenta, otra seña de que durmió como nunca.

Se obligó a moverse para ponerse de pie y pudo constatar que efectivamente todo su cuerpo protestaba por la actividad que había tenido horas antes, logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se extrañó de ver que no había ningún guardia custodiando. Se levantó y la capa cayó al suelo dejando su delicada y bien formada figura al descubierto, pudo ver las marcas en sus caderas, cintura y muñecas que el paso de David había dejado en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y juró que podía sentirlo de nuevo aferrado a su cuerpo, los abrió un poco espantada y esta vez se maldijo a sí misma.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó de la silla el vestido que le pareció horrendo, al menos no tan feo como el de prisionera pero lo prefería más, el solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que ese vestido fuera de Snow la hacía querer salir desnuda de ahí. Lo aventó de nuevo sobre la silla y bebió un poco de agua, se sentía abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido, se recargó en la mesa extrañada, no entendía cómo es que el príncipe había pasado de querer ejecutarla a azotarla y después tomarla de esa forma.

Se sentía muy confundida, él había llegado decidido y agresivo, descargando el odio que sentía por ella, se había aprovechado de que no tenía magia y de que no había forma en la que ella pudiera defenderse. Había sido pasional, dominante y posesivo pero al mismo tiempo había sido entregado, cuidadoso con ella y podría jurar que un poco ¿tierno? Se rió de sí misma, eso no era posible, no había forma de que hubiera algo más detrás de la satisfacción de dominarla, de tomarla y de que hiciera lo que él quería y ya, si se lo había dejado muy en claro, que quería que suplicara, que gritara su nombre y que jamás pudiera olvidarse de ese encuentro

\- Maldito pastor pervertido - dijo aventando el vaso que tenía en su mano contra una de las paredes de la celda al no poder evitar contener la rabia que sentía por ello. Estaba molesta consigo misma porque era exactamente lo que había terminado haciendo.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su magia regresaba, no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada al sentirla fluir por su cuerpo, de esa forma podría irse sin tener que correr el riesgo de toparse con David ni tener que soportar la humillación de hacer el recorrido de ser expulsada de ese reino. Lo primero que hizo fue vestirse con un vestido azul marino con pedrería fina, sencillo pero propio de la reina que era.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de vengarse de Snow ya que gracias al endemoniado de Rumplestiltskin no podía dañarla, le debía una muy buena explicación. Y el príncipe, ese pervertido, aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que haría luego de lo que sucedió pero estaba segura de que las cosas no se quedarían así, de alguna forma le iba a cobrar lo que le hizo.

Instintivamente su mirada se posó en la capa de David, en el momento en que había decidido dejarla sola en la celda se había tomado la molestia de arroparla con su capa, la hacía sentir tan extraña pensar en que él pudiera preocuparse por ella de esa forma, reprimió el impulso de tomarla e invocando su magia desapareció en una enigmática nube de humo morado.

* * *

 

Fueron tres días los que pasaron después de que la reina malvada hubiera sido desterrada del reino, eran los días en que habían comenzado a vivir su final feliz, el inicio de un futuro lleno de paz, felicidad y prosperidad por el resto de sus vidas.

David se encontraba en la orilla de un pequeño lago un tanto alejado del castillo, lanzando piedras con su capa ondeando levemente con el viento mientras pensaba en esos escasos días en que se suponía que toda la pesadilla había acabado, Snow solo hablaba de lo feliz que se sentía y ya comenzaba a planear la boda de ambos ante el reino. Y él, la verdad es que él sentía todo menos felicidad, habían pasado tres días desde aquel día en que había ido furioso a castigar a Regina por intentar matar a Snow pero parecía que el castigo se lo había impuesto a sí mismo en el momento que decidió hacerla suya.

No tenía ningún momento de paz, cuando no eran los sueños, eran sus propios pensamientos que estaban inundados de ella y cada que veía a Snow e intentaba visualizar un futuro a su lado no podía lograrlo porque todos y cada uno de los caminos que buscaba lo llevaban a la reina. Por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidarse de ella y es que después de haber estado con Regina, de haberla escuchado gemir su hombre y suplicarle que la hiciera suya era estúpido pensar que podía olvidarse de ella tan fácilmente, no podía y tampoco quería.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por desear a esa mujer de una forma que jamás había deseado a la que tenía ni a ninguna otra, por haber tomado a una mujer que no le pertenecía, por desear tener a una mujer que no era la suya. Y es que claro que eso solo le podía pasar a él, de todas las mujeres que podía desear de esa forma tenía que haber sido precisamente en la que jamás debió haber puesto los ojos, la que representaba el peor de los pecados y traiciones.

Pensó que azotando su hermoso trasero como tantas veces lo había deseado quedaría satisfecho, que con tenerla sobre su regazo y darle unas merecidas nalgadas iba a ser suficiente para quedar conforme y descargar toda su ira reprimida, pero por supuesto que con eso no había bastado, recordaba como con cada nalgada y cada gemido de Regina ese deseo inexplicable y oculto que sentía por ella comenzó a salir a la luz.

Aventó la última piedra con peculiar fuerza, estaba decidido, no iba a dejar las cosas así, no quería, tenía que verla y tenerla de nuevo a como diera lugar, era un pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza desde que despertó al día siguiente de haber estado con ella, desde que esa misma mañana fue a buscarla y no la encontró en la celda, no recordaba haberse sentido tan decepcionado en su vida y supo que tarde o temprano terminaría buscandola.

Dio media vuelta y se quedó completamente paralizado. Ahí frente a él estaba ella, mirándole retadora, altiva y oh, tan hermosa y enigmática, llevaba un vestido largo negro que se ajustaba apretadamente a su torso y hacía que sus encantadores senos se asomaran de forma nada tímida, en sus preciosas piernas unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y unas botas con un fino tacón que estaba seguro podrían atravesarle el corazón si se paraba sobre él. Tenía su cabello recogido en un moño alto, era la viva imagen de sus oscuros deseos que tanto le atormentaban.

\- ¿Feliz de verme pastor? - escuchó a la reina con su hermosa voz burlesca

\- No creo que más que tú, majestad - dijo cortésmente, sabía que estaba en desventaja, esta vez ella tenía magia y era capaz de defenderse, si bien era verdad que no podía dañarlo no estaba seguro hasta dónde llegaba esa restricción y muy seguramente estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado

\- Tan encantador como siempre… - dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa - Y dime, ¿Qué se siente estar viviendo el final feliz? - le preguntó con ironía mientras se acercaba un poco a él - ¿Puedes dormir tranquilo sabiendo que traicionaste a tu querida Snow? - vio como el príncipe apretaba su mandíbula ante sus palabras, seguramente estaba conteniendo la rabia y ella lo estaba disfrutando. Había ido ahí a atormentarlo un poquito, solo quería diversión, tal vez no podía dañarlo físicamente, pero podía jugar un poco con él como él lo hizo con ella, o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma.

\- Te recuerdo majestad, que fuiste desterrada de este reino, no deberías estar aquí - le dijo entre dientes y la vio hacer un gesto a modo de desdén - Estas desobedeciendo y no creo que hayas venido hasta acá a que te de otra lección - se burló ahora él y vio como sus mejillas se encendían levemente - ¿Viniste porque quieres más Regina? - se arriesgó a preguntar, sabía que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, que no le convenía hacerla enojar pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tanto poderla provocar como ella lo estaba haciendo con él. Ésto simplemente le recordaba por qué había decidido darle unas buenas nalgadas la vez anterior, era impresionante la forma en que lograba irritarlo con sus palabras y comportamiento y mentiría si dijera que no lo volvería a hacer.

\- ¿Crees que fuiste tan bueno como para que sea así? - dijo la reina cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en una de sus caderas, no esperaba que fuera tan directo y descarado - Tienes demasiada seguridad en ti mismo, ese debe ser tu fuerte querido - le dijo arrugando su bella nariz

\- Es ser encantador, no se te olvide - la escuchó lanzar un pequeño suspiro de fastidio - No veo otra razón por la cual hayas venido hasta acá a verme - dijo él sonriendo abiertamente y viendo como eso lograba molestar notablemente a la reina.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eres tan encantador después de haberte aprovechado de una reina indefensa? - se burló en su cara con fingida inocencia - ¿De verdad crees que eres tan bueno y puro de corazón después de lo que me hiciste? Porque por si no te habías dado cuenta, encantador - hizo énfasis en la palabra - te dejaste llevar por sentimientos oscuros, pasionales y prohibidos ¿Qué dice eso de ti? - dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Pero claro que lo sabía, le asustaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo aceptaba que la sensación de haberse dejado llevar por lo que sentía por ella había sido extremadamente liberadora, se sintió tan distinto y tan real al mismo tiempo. Nunca se había sentido así con Snow y por supuesto que había comenzando a cuestionarse si eso del amor verdadero era en verdad para siempre y también a cuestionar sus sentimientos por la mujer que tenía enfrente

\- No tienes que fingir conmigo - dijo ella - conozco uno de tus oscuros secretitos que estoy segura jamás permitirás que tu amada Snow sepa ¿Te imaginas qué pensaría ella y todo el reino? Si supieran que.. -

\- Basta - ella sonrió malvadamente, sonaba tan autoritario, había logrado provocarlo y eso le gustaba, pero podía presionar un poquito más

\- Solo para que lo sepas eso que pasó entre nosotros encantador, no significó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera eres tan bueno en la cama como para que ese sea el motivo de que yo esté aquí - le dijo con un poco de desprecio intentando herir su orgullo de hombre.

\- Me ofendes majestad - dijo retomando la compostura y acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sabía que ella estaba jugando con él, que lo estaba provocando y no se lo iba a permitir. La vio observarlo acercarse pero a diferencia de aquel día no se movió intentando huir y ni siquiera parpadeo para no perderle de vista.

Como la reina no decía nada se acercó hasta que estuvo frente a ella, muy cerca, sonrió porque aún con sus altos tacones seguía siendo bajita para él y tenía que mirar hacia abajo para verla a los ojos - Yo puedo asegurar que te encantó lo que te hice - vio como sus hermosos ojos se abrían un poco más, la tenía tan cerca que podía ver cada detalle de sus bellas facciones - Y casi podría jurar que has venido porque no me puedes sacar de tu mente y porque aunque lo niegues quieres que vuelva a pasar - estaba jugando con fuego y deseaba más que nada poderse quemar si eso significaba que podía tenerla de nuevo y que ahora ella estuviera totalmente dispuesta a estar con él.

De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era que la necesitaba, se estaba conteniendo para no lanzarse encima de ella, no entendía cómo era posible que Regina lograra ese efecto en él, jamás había sido así con ninguna de las pocas mujeres con las que había estado en su vida, jamás había sido así con quien se suponía era su amor verdadero y muy en el fondo temía que eso significaba algo más.

Regina por su parte sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban un poco al tenerle tan cerca, odiaba sentirse así, su mente le gritaba que no debía dejar que eso pasara porque el muy atrevido había osado a aprovecharse de ella, la había tomado como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y había cumplido con su palabra porque no había podido sacarse de la mente todo lo que él le hizo y la forma en la que la hizo sentir.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban buscando lo mismo en ese encuentro, asegurarse de que lo que fuera que habían sentido en esa celda no significaba absolutamente nada, que lo que sintieron solo fue producto del momento, del arrebato de pasión, el deseo carnal y nada más.

Lo vio reclinarse hasta alcanzar su oído para hablarle con su exquisita voz un poco ronca, impregnada de deseo - ¿Quieres saber si soy capaz de hacerte sentir así de nuevo? - y se suponía que ella era la malvada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo escuchó hablarle al oído de esa forma y la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad.

David estaba decidido a no dejarla ir así como así, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo, no después de haber probado el fruto prohibido, porque eso era lo que Regina era en realidad, era una mujer prohibida por muchas razones, lo sabía y aún así se arriesgó aquella vez, quizá eso era lo que hacía que la deseara con tanta intensidad.

Regina sentía como su propia respiración comenzaba a agitarse un poco ante la anticipación, lo vio moverse y sintió como rozaba apenas su nariz con la de ella juguetonamente, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el pequeño gesto - ¿Qué dices majestad? - le habló casi sobre su boca y ella moría porque se callara, la besara y la tomara - ¿Quieres que te haga mía de nuevo? - repitió el movimiento y ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo casi imperceptible.

El príncipe sintió que su miembro empezaba a endurecer notablemente ante la leve reacción de Regina, quería que ella diera el primer paso, se estaba muriendo por tomarla entre sus brazos pero quería que fuera ella quien iniciara todo esta vez, se estaba torturando a sí mismo ante la espera y rogaba porque la reina cayera pronto de lo contrario aventaría su propósito por la borda y la tomaría de nuevo como aquella vez.

La estaba seduciendo y se suponía que era ella la que debería estar seduciendo y jugando con él, estaba tan cerca, podía oler su delicioso aroma masculino que hacía que su intimidad se humedeciera. El príncipe ganó, ella no aguantó más lo tomó de las orillas de la capa y lo jaló hacia abajo para estampar sus labios con los de él en un beso arrebatado, necesitado y lleno de deseo que fue gustosamente recibido por el príncipe quien no tardó en abrir su boca para permitirle el paso y responder a su demandante beso, sintió la lengua de él internarse en su boca, invadiendola y robándole el aliento.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella lo jaló para besarlo, sintió todo su cuerpo electrizarse ante la acción, por fin, la estaba besando de nuevo, estaba probando su dulce boca una vez más, había soñado tanto con volverla a besar, con poderla tocar y tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. La abrazó, la estrechó entre sus brazos respondiendo a su beso apasionado, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta su hermoso trasero, lo masajeo y la sintió gemir dentro de su boca por ello.

La reina rompió el beso, clavó su mirada en la azul de él y comenzó a desfajar su camisa y aflojar sus pantalones, sin apartar su vista ni un segundo, metió su mano en los pantalones del príncipe hasta encontrar su ya endurecida erección, disfrutó tanto de verlo entrecerrar los ojos y jadear alto cuando lo tocó, lo masajeo un poco y después desabrochó los pantalones para poderlo sacar.

Sentir la mano de Regina en su miembro fue demasiado pero cuando lo sacó y comenzó a mover su mano sobre el mismo no aguantó, llevó sus grandes manos a su bello rostro y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, comenzó a atacar su cuello después mientras ella lanzaba pequeños gemidos que eran amortiguados por ella misma mordiéndose el labio inferior. Atacó su linda boca una vez más y comenzó a avanzar haciéndola retroceder hasta que la espalda de ella estuvo a punto de chocar con un gran árbol pero a tiempo se detuvo, la recargó suavemente contra el árbol y la atrapó colocando ambas manos a cada lado de ella.

La reina lo escuchó respirar pesadamente, como intentando contenerse, luego él posó en sus ojos su mirada azul ligeramente oscurecida por el deseo y la pasión, la veía tan intensamente que Regina se sentía hipnotizada, sentía su corazón acelerado, se sentía expectante y ansiosa.

David sentía que era demasiado el intenso deseo que tenía por Regina y temía que no fuera capaz de controlarse, la besó de nuevo después de mirarla por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, estaba disfrutando tanto que ella respondiera a todas sus caricias, bajó por todo su cuello y siguió hasta sus senos, comenzó a besarlos, tomó el corset entre sus manos y lo abrió de un solo movimiento brusco dejándolos libres

\- Eres un salvaje pervertido - espetó Regina con ironía. Sus senos eran perfectos como toda ella, los tomó entre sus manos y los masajeo acariciando con sus pulgares los pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse bajo su trato mientras veía a la reina intentar contener el placer que eso le provocaba.

\- Ambos sabemos que te gusta rudo, hermosa - antes de que ella pudiera protestar lamió uno de sus pezones haciendo que no pudiera responder, sonrió encantado y tomó en su boca el lindo pezón y lo succionó mientras acariciaba el otro, succionaba y mordisqueaba uno mientras acariciaba y daba pequeños pellizcos al otro y esos gemidos que eran como un hermoso canto para sus oídos no se hicieron esperar, sentía las delicadas manos de la reina acariciar su pecho por debajo de su camisa, decidió intercambiar sus atenciones entre los dos endurecidos pezones, los gemidos de la reina habían subido de intensidad y se movía un tanto ansiosa, sabía que silenciosamente le pedía por más, comenzó a bajar su grandes manos por todo su estilizado torso, la aferró de la estrecha cintura y siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pantalones de cuero e intentó bajarlos pero estaban demasiado ajustados y complicados.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo luchar con sus pantalones, estaba terriblemente excitada y no quería esperar más, apartándolo un poco de ella movió su mano y sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y botas desaparecieron dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

\- Eres bellísima Regina - el príncipe se mordió el labio inferior brevemente al verla, de no ser por el vestido estaría completamente desnuda frente a él, era como una capa que la cubría por detrás, pero podía verla completamente desnuda de frente a excepción de sus brazos, la vio sonreír coqueta ante el halago y le fascinó, su miembro dio un tirón por la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente y no podía evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos estaba semidesnuda frente a él y le miraba expectante. Se acercó con un aire dominante y la apresó fieramente por la cintura, estaba aún más bajita sin sus tacones y le encantaba.

Sintió los dedos de David apretar su cintura con la presión justa, era firme pero delicado a la vez y eso le encantaba, lo sintió mordisquear su oreja y jadear en su oído en sincronía, iba a llevar sus manos a los fuertes hombros del príncipe pero de pronto él la soltó, ella se quejó por la pérdida de contacto y le miró extrañada mientras él daba un paso hacia atrás.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue para la reina de los actos más eróticos que cualquier hombre podía ejecutar para ella, pero el simple hecho de que fuera David hacía que su excitación brotara involuntariamente de su intimidad amenazando con resbalar por el interior de sus muslos, el príncipe clavó nuevamente sus ojos en los de ella y poco a poco fue bajando hasta estar hincado frente a su intimidad, lo vio acercar su rostro hasta su palpitante sexo pero sin tocarla, la veía con su intensa mirada azul que sentía que penetraba en su alma. Lo sintió acariciar sus muslos, ella inmediatamente abrió sus piernas para darle acceso a su húmeda intimidad y sin apartar un solo momento la vista de ella sacó su lengua lamiendo a lo largo y ella no pudo evitar jadear de necesidad y entrecerrar sus ojos.

Estaba completamente empapada e inmediatamente la pudo saborear en su boca, había extrañado el sabor de su esencia, tan propio de ella, sin mucho preámbulo tomó entre sus labios el clítoris a su disposición y lo chupó con fuerza.

\- ¡Ah! - la escuchó jadear sorpresivamente y sintió las manos de la reina inmediatamente en su cabello aferrandolo mientras ella jadeaba moviendo sus caderas para encontrarse con su boca, llevó una de sus manos a su trasero y apretó una de sus nalgas haciendo que ella enterrara sus uñas en su cabeza. Soltó el hinchado botón de placer de la reina y comenzó a introducir su lengua en su intimidad, ahora fue un grito ahogado lo que escuchó, su erección comenzaba a ser dolorosa porque cada sonido que ella dejaba escapar de sus preciosos labios los sentía directamente ahí.

Si no fuera por las grandes manos del príncipe sosteniendola y el árbol en el que estaba recargada juraría que ya hubiera caído porque sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente por el intenso placer que sentía y ella lo estaba adorando, había soñado esos últimos días tanto con volver a sentir la boca de David dándole placer. Sintió su orgasmo cada vez más cerca y pegó más el rostro del príncipe a su intimidad, sentía que su lengua llegaba más dentro y su nariz proporcionaba una exquisita atención a su necesitado clítoris, sintió que con ambas manos ahora la tomaba del trasero para acercarla más él también, echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su espalda se arqueaba levemente, jadeando y saboreando la llegada de su orgasmo, estaba tan cerca, pero nunca llegó porque él se detuvo.

\- No - la escuchó quejarse porque se había detenido, volvió a lamer toda su intimidad y ella jadeo muy alto esta vez. Le encantaba darle placer con su boca, su sabor y sus reacciones, todo era perfecto, podría pasarse el día entero perdido en el sabor de su esencia pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella, su erección ya era demasiado incómoda y necesitaba descargar su placer. Dejó un beso en su intimidad haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas hacia él buscando contacto, subió un poco y besó pronunciadamente su vientre, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y desesperada - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella con voz afectada empujandolo de los hombros con sus manos para que bajara de nuevo, la ignoró y siguió subiendo, repartiendo besos por todo su torso y entremedio de sus senos, por su cuello y sentía el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos temblando mientras hacía eso, hasta estar de pie, besó la comisura de sus labios, se separó levemente para poderla ver a los ojos y le sonrió con una expresión maliciosa - No, David… necesito q.. - no la dejó terminar, la besó apasionadamente obligándola a probarse a sí misma de su boca, no podía resistirlo, había caído en cuenta que la reina solo decía su nombre mientras estaba excitada y le encantaba como sonaba su nombre de su boca, quería escucharla repetirlo durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Tanteo su húmeda entrada, deslizó uno de sus dedos de un solo empujón y la sintió gemir alto dentro de su boca.

\- Se qué necesitas, preciosa. Lo sé - dijo besando su mejilla y colocando su otra mano a un lado de su cabeza apoyada en el árbol, la sintió aferrar con sus delicadas manos su capa mientras trabajaba su dedo dentro de su húmeda intimidad, la veía jadear con su boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados - Yo también te necesito - dijo mientras introducía un segundo dedo y Regina abrió los ojos inmediatamente mirando hacia la nada al tiempo que abría su hermosa boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Podía sentir que su interior estaba igual de estrecho que hacía tres días y la sola idea de pensar que pronto estaría dentro de ella, de ese apretado y cálido interior era motivo para temer que se vendría así, en la nada.

Le había dicho que la necesitaba y eso la hacía regresar un poco a la realidad y temía tanto que sus palabras y la forma en que la trataba efectivamente estuvieran llegando a ella más allá del deseo y la satisfacción carnal. Sintió que David colocaba su mano en su mejilla izquierda y la acariciaba con su pulgar, mientras besaba su otra mejilla con calidez y no quería que fuera así, no quería que la tratara como si de verdad le importara porque eso la confundía y la hacía sentir tantas cosas que no quería sentir. Llevó sus manos a los cardones de la capa y los aflojó hasta que la misma cayó al pasto, bajó sus manos hasta la orilla de la camisa de David y comenzó a subirla.

Lo escuchó soltar una risita y eso la frustró, necesitaba tenerlo dentro, quería volver a sentir su ardiente erección penetrándola y ensanchando sus paredes internas, si le había dicho que él quería hacerlo ¿por qué demonios no lo tenía dentro ya? - ¡Ahhh! - jadeó cuando el enorme pulgar de él presionó contra su clítoris sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella apretó sus ojos.

\- Shh, déjame hacer ésto, quiero que te vengas en mis dedos y después puedes quitar mi camisa - le dijo riendo y besando su mejilla de nuevo, ella volteo su rostro, no podía evitar que sus caderas se movieran involuntariamente junto con sus dedos y no quería que él le mirara, no es que le avergonzara, ni su sexualidad ni disfrutar del sexo la hacían sentir así pero ésto con David, era algo que nunca había sentido con nadie, era tan intenso que pensaba que no era capaz de soportarlo.

\- Tú solo disfruta, somos solo tú y yo, como aquella vez, déjate llevar - le dijo mirándola atento a sus reacciones, tomó con su mano libre el rostro de Regina y lo volteó hasta tenerla de frente de nuevo, quería verla, no entendía su propio afán por verla gozar de placer, por quererla hacer sentir segura con él pero era algo que no podía controlar, las palabras abandonaban su boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlas y darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo exactamente con ella - Déjame escucharte gritar de placer - y es que en verdad podría conformarse con solo verla y escucharla día y noche en medio del placer, era una completa visión verla llegar al orgasmo y se estaba muriendo por poder presenciar ese momento de nuevo, pero saber que era él quién lo lograba hacía que la sintiera suya. Ella aferró sus delicadas manos a su camisa y podía sentir las paredes del interior de la intimidad de la reina apretarse en espasmos deliciosos sobre sus dedos.

Ella no podía evitar gemir y jadear más alto con sus palabras, el muy pervertido lograba excitarla más cuando le hablaba así, su vientre se apretaba y su orgsamo se acercarcaba cada vez más y más, la mortificaba pensar que él estuviera tan preocupado por hacerla sentir bien, de pronto se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo dejándose hacer, como si estuviera entregándose a él, pero esos grandes dedos penetrandola la distraían de sus pensamientos - Ohh.. Ohhh, David - jadeó casi sin aliento al sentirlo aumentar el movimiento de su mano, Regina empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba, un par de movimientos de los dedos dentro y su espalda se arqueo lo más que la posición le permitió al tiempo que llegaba su orgasmo y no pudo evitar gritar de placer, sus piernas perdieran fuerza, lo sintió apresarla con su cuerpo contra el árbol para que no cayera y no tener que sacar su mano de entre sus piernas para seguirla estimulando durante su orgasmo.

Verla llegar al orgasmo lo hacía sentir que se quemaba por dentro y temía que se volviera una obsesión para él, pero es que era divina así, toda sudorosa y sonrojada, jadeando pesadamente y apretando sus ojos.

Cuando ella pudo recuperar el aliento se dio cuenta que jalaba la camisa de David hacia abajo y posiblemente estaba lastimando su cuello pero él no decía nada, el príncipe extrajo sus dedos de su interior y ella no pudo evitar quejarse, lo vio sonreírle mientras llevaba tal cual la vez anterior los dedos que tuvo dentro de ella a su boca y chuparlos para limpiarlos de su esencia mientras la miraba a los ojos y hacía un gesto como si estuviera probando lo más delicioso del mundo.

-Tan exquisita como la última vez, majestad - y ahí estaba el pervertido de nuevo, Regina no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mortificado por sus palabras y lo sintió colocar un beso en su frente.

Regina lo empujó un poco para tomar la orilla de su camisa con manos ligeramente temblorosas a causa del orgasmo y con ayuda de él al fin pudo sacarla, lo jalo del cuello con una mano y lo besó arrebatadamente, ambas manos de la reina acariciaron su pecho por unos segundos en medio del beso, después una de las delicadas manos de ella bajaba y tomaba su miembro de nuevo para estimularlo.

No puedo evitar sisear por la sensación, a comparación de la otra vez no era él controlando todo el escenario, ahora ella estaba participando activamente porque quería lo mismo que él y le encantaba - ¿Te quieres venir en mi mano encantador? - le preguntó la reina mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la punta de su erección que ya dejaba escapar líquido preseminal por la espera, soltó una maldición en bajito por sus palabras y eso la hizo reír tan bonito que no pudo evitar pegar su frente con la de ella.

\- No - le dijo de forma decidida y un tanto autoritaria cuando pudo encontrar sus palabras, vio como los hermosos ojos chocolate se iluminaban de anticipación y ella se mordía el labio inferior. Tomó la delicada mano que acariciaba su miembro, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó para después llevarla a su propio hombro - Lo único que quiero es darte placer - le dijo mirándola a los ojos intensamente, con un tono que no dejaba lugar a que ella respondiera - Quiero verte deshacerte entre mis brazos como la otra vez - pasó sus manos por debajo del vestido y aferrandola del trasero la alzó y ella inmediatamente enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su gruesa cintura. Adoraba que fuera tan fácil tomarla entre sus brazos, era tan ligera y pequeña a comparación de él - Quiero verte y oírte disfrutar del sexo conmigo - le dijo con la voz arrebatada de pasión y vio como las mejillas de ella se encendían al tiempo que su mirada se tornaba un tanto tímida, se veía terriblemente adorable.

Regina sentía que su excitación volvía a resbalar ligeramente de su intimidad por sus palabras, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba que le hablara así, y es que jamás pensó que David podría ser esa clase de hombre que le gustaba hablar subido de tono en la intimidad y eso le calentaba, era parte del encanto que tenía y por lo cual no pudo evitar caer rendida entre sus brazos la vez anterior - Quiero que me digas que te gusta todo lo que te hago - además eso, su preocupación y ocupación por su placer antes que el de él ante todo la mataba.

\- David… yo… - pero no pudo continuar, quería decirle que ella también lo necesitaba y que también quería lo mismo, pero no quería mostrarse así ante él, la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable y no podía evitar sentir miedo de que él la viera así, había visto suficiente la vez anterior y no estaba segura de qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos por lo que se resistía aún a dejarse llevar por completo.

\- Pídeme lo que quieras, yo concederé belleza - la besó de nuevo y ella se abrazó a su cuello besándolo de vuelta. Era un beso apasionado y entregado por parte de ambos y parecía que ninguno quería que acabara, solo se separaron cuando les faltó el aire.

\- Te quiero dentro - dijo ella sin aliento, lo miró a los ojos y otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro varonil, esa que tanto adoraba en silencio y odiaba al mismo tiempo porque era demasiado para ella. Regina bajó su mano entre ambos, tomó el endurecido miembro del príncipe y lo llevó directo a su propio sexo, se estimuló a sí misma un poco con la cabeza de la caliente y palpitante erección, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y gruñir intentando contenerse, confiada en que él no la dejaría caer movió sus caderas para buscar la posición correcta de ambos, colocó la punta de su miembro en su entrada y besó la mandíbula del príncipe despacio mientras movía sus caderas hacia él empujandose contra su miembro, cuando la cabeza entró no puedo evitar que un lloriqueo impregnado de placer abandonara sus labios y eso solo logró que David se encendiera más.

Colocó el pequeño cuerpo de la reina lo más delicadamente que le fue posible contra el árbol de nuevo, su respiración era extremadamente pesada, Regina estaba muy mojada y su miembro resbalaba dentro lentamente por los suaves movimientos de ella, todo era tan intenso que le parecía irreal, no quería nada más en el mundo que satisfacer todos y cada uno de los deseos de la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos, lo tenía hechizado, era un hecho, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo había logrado pero ahora era él quien se sentía más de ella de lo que estaba seguro ella podría llegar a ser de él.

Regina jadeaba entrecortadamente mientras sentía el miembro de David penetrándola muy lentamente, la sensación seguía siendo extraña porque su interior se estrechaba alrededor de esa grande y caliente erección creando demasiada presión dentro, su vientre se apretaba un poco involuntariamente, sentía sus pezones extremadamente duros, cada fibra de su cuerpo respondía al acto.

El príncipe no aguantó más, comenzó a empujar ahora él y la vio removerse incómoda y abrir su hermosa boca, espero un poco y repitió la acción, afortunadamente ella estaba tan excitada que la penetración resultaba mucho más fácil, faltaba un poco para estar completamente dentro y su cadera se movió bruscamente internándose hasta lo más profundo que podía llegar dentro del cuerpo que lo recibía.

Ambos lanzaron un grito de doloroso placer, solo que el de ella tuvo un leve quejido y su cuerpo se tenso entre sus brazos, se quedó quieto al escucharla y sentirla, Regina se quedó quieta también, recargada en el árbol respirando pesadamente.

David sentía que iba a morir porque necesitaba moverse desesperadamente, estaba tan apretada como la vez anterior, se ajustaba a la perfección a su miembro y creaba una deliciosa casi dolorosa presión sobre él, esta vez el interior de Regina no luchaba contra él, fue recibido armoniosamente, no quería venirse con solo penetrarla pero ese cálido interior se contraía de pronto de manera involuntaria aumentando las sensaciones, estaba aguantando porque quería darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara pero lo estaba sintiendo como el mismo infierno, moría por moverse dentro de esa deliciosa intimidad, hasta que por fin la sintió acomodarse y comenzar a mover sus caderas levemente de nuevo.

Ella lo iba a matar, estaba seguro, era demasiado excitante sentirla moverse buscando placer, la jaló un poco hacia él y ella gimió quedito abrazándose fuertemente a él, después la sintió besar su cuello por lo que comenzó a moverse lenta pero firmemente procurando enterrarse hasta el fondo de ese bello y perfecto cuerpo en cada movimiento, ella estaba tan aferrada a él que podía sentir sus pezones duros contra su propio pecho.

\- Mmhh, David - la escuchó gemir y sus manos apretaron el trasero de la reina inmediatamente - más rápido - le pidió en un jadeo mientras la sentía mover sus perfectas caderas contra él para penetrarse ella sola en su miembro y ohh, eso era tan erótico que juraba que se iba a volver loco de pasión y deseo por ese pecado de mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Era perfecta.

Lo sintió aumentar la velocidad como se lo pidió, la presionaba contra el árbol de nuevo y ella solo podía gemir ahogadamente ante la acción, echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo muy alto, había extrañado esa sensación, tenerlo dentro, ensanchando su interior en un punto que era justo porque la estimulaba por completo, tenía la forma perfecta, sentirlo penetrarla la hacía sentirse tan viva, tan entera, tan deseada. La forma en la que la tomaba le hacía desear más que nada en el mundo que realmente él la adorara como creía que lo hacía, que realmente se preocupara por ella aunque fuera para obtener placer él mismo. Se echó hacía atrás recargando su espalda y su cabeza en el árbol apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él.

El príncipe observaba el bello rostro de la reina contraído de placer, sus mejillas divinamente sonrojadas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, saboreando el placer que él le estaba dando. Besó su sien y pegando su rostro al de ella aumentó aún más el movimiento de sus caderas y la sentía moverse contra él, buscando encontrar sus caderas con las de él en lo que estaba seguro era un arrebato de pasión. Sentía el cuerpo de la reina temblar contra el suyo, estaba cerca de nuevo y él también lo estaba.

\- Me encanta estar dentro de ti, belleza - Regina lo tomó por detrás de su cuello y lo jaló hasta uno de sus pezones y David inmediatamente envolvió su boca alrededor del que tenía enfrente y lo succionó

\- sssi - la escuchó sisear y el intercambio de pezón, la sintió meter una mano entre medio de ellos para alcanzar su propio clítoris

\- No.. - quitó una de sus manos de su trasero para llevarla a la mano de la reina, la levantó y la sujetó contra el árbol, la sintió temblar más pronunciadamente por lo que estaba seguro era puro placer por la anticipación - Quiero que te vengas de nuevo así, como la última vez, solo por tenerme dentro - dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás separando levemente el trasero y la espalda baja de la reina del árbol tras ella, cambiando el ángulo de penetración, extrajo su miembro hasta dejar solo la cabeza dentro y empujó con fuerza, al momento de entrar de nuevo logró golpear directamente ese punto especial dentro de ella, la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos y se ganó un alto gemido mitad lloriqueo sorpresivo y el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se retorció de puro placer. Y comenzó a moverse firmemente una y otra vez concentrado en estimular ahí.

\- Ahí… justo ahí, David, por favor … - escucharla lo hizo perder el poco control que tenía y comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo castigador haciendo que ella lanzara alaridos tan fuertes que los pájaros de los árboles alrededor salían volando por el ruido, volvió a atacar sus pezones intercambiando, mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo. Los sonidos que salían de su preciosa boca lo estaban enloqueciendo, podía sentir las piernas de la reina temblar incontrolablemente alrededor de su cintura. Le fascinaba verla así, perdida y rendida al placer que él le estaba brindando. Afortunadamente se había abstenido de quitarle el vestido porque jamás se habría atrevido a tomarla así si no lo tuviera, se le hacía inconcebible la sola idea de lastimar su espalda en el acto.

\- Daaavid… ahh, estoy cerca… - se atrevió a decirle casi sin aliento, con su mano libre aferraba el cabello del príncipe y lo sintió apretar fuertemente su nalga. Estaba disfrutando completamente lo que David le hacía y del ritmo casi doloroso con el que la penetraba.

-Yo también. Vente para mi hermosa, quiero sentirte - estaba concentrando en no venirse hasta que ella lo hiciera, se le estaba haciendo difícil porque el interior de Regina se comenzaba a estrechar pronunciadamente sobre su erección y él estaba muy excitado, jadeaba y gruñía por la sensación, la había extrañado tanto, había extrañado sentirse así, no era solo tener sexo, ni la satisfacción de poderla tener, era algo más, era poderla tener entre sus brazos, entregada a él, porque ella quería estar con él y poder sentirla tan cerca y tan íntima, tan suya.

Y otra vez ese sentimiento posesivo sobre ella crecía dentro de él - Eres mía - le dijo contra su pezón, no lo podía evitar, era algo que lo consumía y no dejaba espacio para nada más que no fuera sentirla suya y hacerle saber que era así, subía dejando pequeños besos por todo su seno, y su cuello hasta llegar a su boca - Solo mía - ella gemía con los ojos entrecerrados y sentía como su ardiente interior se apretaba más a su miembro conforme le hablaba - Eres perfecta Regina, fuiste hecha para mi - la vio fijar su mirada nublada de placer sobre él, vio un destello de reconocimiento y la penetró más fuerte antes de que pudiera protestar, Regina echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo con abandono y sonrió satisfecho, gimió él mismo más alto al tiempo que sentía los fuertes espasmos del interior que penetraba- Así - comenzó a decirle al oído- me encanta verte disfrutar del placer que te doy - mordisqueo su oreja y después bajó hasta su mandíbula repitiendo la acción - Vente para mi - dijo sobre sus labios. La vio abrir sus hermosos ojos y mirarlo intensamente y después sintió que el mundo se detenía al escucharla

-Vente junto conmigo, quiero sentirte - dijo ella con la voz cargada de pasión, se detuvo brevemente al escucharla y se enterró dentro de nuevo fuerte y duro, él gruñó y la reina soltó un quejido, sintió las uñas de la mano libre de Regina enterrarse dolorosamente entre su cuello y su hombro, dio tres estocadas más con la misma intensidad y el cuerpo entero de la reina comenzó a temblar y prácticamente deshacerse entre sus brazos, la escuchó gritar su nombre frente a él y el ardiente interior que penetraba apresó su erección impidiendo el movimiento dentro de ella activando su propio orgasmo casi de inmediato haciéndolo gemir tan alto como ella, se derramó dentro de esa estrecha cavidad donde estaba enterrado, la escuchó gemir levemente, casi sin fuerza mientras dejaba su semilla dentro de la mujer con la que no había dejado de soñar inclusive despierto durante esos últimos días, ella seguía recargada en el árbol, jadeando pesadamente mientras buscaba aliento, la veía luchar para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Extrajo su miembro suavemente, soltó la mano de la reina que tenía apresada y cuidadosamente bajo las piernas de Regina de su cintura y la sostuvo de sus caderas firmemente para que no cayera.

Ninguno de los dos se quería mover, habían recuperado el aliento y ahora ambos tenían en claro que sentían algo el uno por el otro y que la situación no era para nada sencilla, los dos tenían miedo de hablar porque el encanto del momento que sabían no podía durar se podía romper.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera reaccionar Regina movió su mano y estuvo impecablemente vestida de nuevo, jaló a David para besarlo y acarició su pecho, saboreando del beso y de su cuerpo tan cerca de ella, los fuertes brazos del príncipe la envolvieron en un abrazo posesivo y protector. Ahora era ella quien se debatía en el momento de irse, pero tenía muy en claro que ese no era su lugar por más que su corazón comenzara a anhelar que así fuera.

\- Tu ganas encantador - le dijo contra sus labios, no se iba a mostrar vulnerable con él, ese hombre tenía una vida donde no había lugar para ella, lo mejor era olvidar y dejarse de sentimentalismos tontos. Ya sabía cómo terminaría esa historia para ella, no tenía ningún caso - Lo he disfrutado - le dijo coqueta - Pero ha llegado el momento de irme -

\- No te vayas - dijo él apretandola más entre sus brazos, casi sofocandola porque no quería dejarla ir, quería quedarse así por siempre.

Regina no pudo con eso, sus palabras y su comportamiento eran demasiado para ella, le asustaba tanto porque ella también se quería quedar ahí con él pero no había forma que eso se volviera algo verdadero, cerró los ojos disfrutando brevemente de sentirse entre sus brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo morado sin darle explicaciones.

Jodido, así se sentía, estaba completamente jodido, tal como lo había previsto antes de este encuentro tenía sentimientos hacia ella que sabía que no eran correctos pero que no podía evitar. Deseaba tanto como aquella vez que estar con Regina fuera su realidad y fuera con ella con quien tuviera un futuro y se maldecía a sí mismo por ello, porque no se suponía que debía ser así, había jurado amor a otra, se suponía que era el amor verdadero de otra, se suponía que debería querer pasar el resto de su vida con otra pero su estúpido corazón se estaba entregando a la mujer que acaba de desvanecerse de entre sus brazos y no sabía qué hacer.

Resignado y derrotado se terminó de vestir, camino adentrándose un poco al bosque, tomó su caballo y se dirigió a la que era su verdadera realidad.

 

 

* * *

 

Regina llegó al palacio muy angustiada, había caído en su propio juego y ahora sentía que estaba más perdida que nunca, se encontraba sin saber qué hacer después de lo que sucedió.

\- Hola querida - la irritante voz de ese diablillo la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Lárgate -

\- Ehhhh. No - respondió él y ella lanzó un suspiro cansino al aire - Verás, he venido porque quiero saber si ya tienes en tus manos la maldición que te dará tu tan anhelada venganza -

\- No - respondió ella mientras se sentaba en su tocador, soltaba su moño y tomaba un cepillo para pasarlo por su largo cabello

\- ¿Y qué espera? - le preguntó con desdén -¿Qué has estado haciendo querida? No me digas que hay algo más importante en tu vida que conseguir venganza sobre la mujer que te arrebató al amor de tu vida, la que te dejó sin final feliz mientras ella disfruta del comienzo de todo aquello que nunca podrás tener si no lanzas la maldición - sabía que palabras usar para hundirla más en su rabia por Snow

\- No - dijo Regina con odio

\- Entonces ve, mi más preciada aprendiz, recuerda que nadie Regina, absolutamente nadie te va a ayudar como yo lo estoy haciendo, nadie te va a ofrecer una oportunidad, no hay más esperanza para ti, no hay felicidad en esta tierra para ti - dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.


	3. Chapter 3

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

 

 

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado, por favor no lo lea.

* * *

Regina llegó al castillo del bosque prohibido y pronto se encontró con el rostro familiar de la única persona a la que consideraba su amiga. Maléfica la recibió un tanto escéptica, pero la dejó pasar. Se instalaron en el gran salón y se sentaron junto a la chimenea

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita mi querida Regina? - preguntó el dragón mientras acariciaba a un pequeño unicornio

\- He venido porque quiero la maldición oscura que sé tienes en tu poder - dijo la reina sin darle muchas vueltas

\- No - dijo Maléfica - Ya sé quién debió decirte que yo la tengo y por esa razón menos te la daré -

\- Maléfica… Eres mi amiga, sabes que lo que más anhelo es tener mi venganza como tú pudiste tener la tuya -

\- Y como tú tuviste la tuya. No es mi culpa que un simple beso haya roto esa maldición -

\- Eso no fue una venganza al final, quiero que Snow pague por lo que me hizo - dijo la reina exaltada porque ese ligero detalle la hacía recordar tantas cosas, tanta rabia, frustración, ira y a... él. Y no pudo evitar odiarlo con intensidad de nuevo porque era él quien había roto su maldición de dormir porque era el amor verdadero de Snow. Sintió su pequeño pinchazo en el corazón al volver a ser consciente de ello. Lanzó un pequeño resoplido que no pasó desapercibido por el dragón

\- Calma pequeña reina. Ya que somos amigas, al menos dime ¿Cuál es tu plan con esa maldición? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que te dará lo que quieres? - dijo Maléfica

\- Es un mundo donde voy a tener mi final feliz y mi venganza, no necesito saber más - la reina no entendía por qué su amiga le pedía explicaciones y encima ella de alguna forma se las estaba dando, se odiaba cuando se ponía así

\- Regina, te llevará a un lugar sin magia ¿Qué vas a hacer sin tu magia? Cualquier hechizo, cualquier conjuro existente o futuro no funciona o deja de funcionar si no tienes magia. Y tú, mi querida amiga, no eres capaz de defenderte sin ella - Regina apretó su mandíbula recordando lo que pasó mientras no tuvo magia. En verdad había quedado indefensa, estuvieron a punto de ejecutarla y después David se había aprovechado de eso también. Recordar la hacía enojar tanto, sabía que las palabras de Maléfica eran la verdad, ella no podía defenderse sin magia. Y maldita sea otra vez estaba pensando en él

\- El tiempo estará detenido por lo que no habrá ningún problema al respecto - dijo apartando sus pensamientos y volviendo a su plática amigable - No necesito magia allá - habló bajito, como insegura, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a su amiga

\- Como un ambiente controlado donde nadie podrá dañarte ni tener más de lo que les des al lanzar la maldición… Muy práctico. El perfecto final feliz para la reina malvada - dijo irónica el dragón - Eso no traerá a tu amor perdido –

\- Suficiente. Estoy aquí por esa maldición. Dámela - le exigió la reina molesta - Sé que la mantienes en esa bola de cristal sobre tu bordón - dijo girando sus ojos en tono de fastidio - En verdad ¿Por qué usas eso? - preguntó arrugando su bella nariz

\- Necesito apoyo - dijo el dragón levantando una ceja, como si la respuesta fuera obvia

\- Dámela - exigió de nuevo

\- Oh pequeña ¿Qué no ves que estoy intentando protegernos a todos? Esto es una monstruosidad y no debe ser usada jamás - Regina lanzó un largo suspiro, en verdad no quería dañar a Maléfica pero quería la maldición, la necesitaba.

Regina se levantó de su asiento y usó su magia para controlar el fuego de la chimenea, lo lanzó hacia Maléfica quien lo desvió, la reina entonces convocó varias armas en la habitación y las apuntó al gracioso unicornio del dragón, quien no dudó en lanzarse en su auxilio. Regina intentó el método que siempre usaba su madre y atrapó a Maléfica con el candelabro sosteniendola contra la pared. Entonces pudo tomar el bordón y reventando contra el suelo la bola de cristal tomó el pequeño pergamino con la maldición.

\- El amor es debilidad mi querida Maléfica, pensé que lo sabías - dijo la reina extrañada pero feliz de que así haya sido, de otra forma habría sido más difícil conseguir la maldición si no es que imposible

\- No lo hagas Regina… Toda la magia viene con un precio. Te dejará con un vacío dentro que jamás serás capaz de llenar - intentó una vez más el dragón

\- Que así sea - dijo la reina con odio desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

\- David… David - la voz de Snow llamándolo se escuchó

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó el príncipe distraído, viendo por la ventana del carruaje real en el que se dirigirán a la boda del príncipe Thomas y Ella. David cayó en cuenta que Snow había estado hablando y hablando mientras él seguía pensando en la reina, debatiéndose en su decisión de dejar el tema de Regina por la paz ó…

\- Has estado muy raro. Hace seis días estuviste no sé dónde toda la tarde y llegaste muy desanimado. Y al día siguiente también desapareciste muy temprano y volviste tarde, desde entonces has estado muy distraído y un poco distante - dijo la princesa preocupada - ¿Hay algo que te moleste David? –

Hacía seis días que había regresado derrotado de estar con Regina y el día siguiente tomó su caballo y salió desesperado de madrugada antes que alguien despertara rumbo al castillo de la reina porque necesitaba verla de nuevo y no se iba a esperar otros tres días a que Regina apareciera una vez más. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos el día anterior era importante y lo colocaba en una situación muy complicada en su vida que no estaba seguro de cómo tenía que resolver.

Cuando estaba muy cerca vio a varios caballeros oscuros custodiando los alrededores del palacio, estaba tan fuera de sí, tan abrumado que ni siquiera pensó que sería imposible llegar a ella. Jamás iba a poder acercarse sin ser visto, la única vez que estuvo ahí necesitó la ayuda de alguien de dentro para poder salir con vida por lo que tuvo que regresar. Estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver, habían pasado seis días de la última vez que estuvo con ella y se había desvanecido de entre sus brazos sin decir absolutamente nada ¿Cómo podría Regina sentir algo por él si era el amor verdadero de la mujer que más odiaba? Era un completo estúpido. Era más que obvio que no

\- No me pasa nada Snow, es… todo lo que ha pasado y esto, todo esto es nuevo y abrumador para mí, necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a ser un príncipe con éste tipo de obligaciones, eso es todo - dijo tomando la mano de la princesa y dándole un suave apretón. Se sentía tan mal por estarle mintiendo a la mujer que era su esposa, se suponía que eran amores verdaderos y él no debía estarle mintiendo, que eso debía ser algo inquebrantable, real y duradero pero desde que pudo tener a Regina la primera vez sentía que ya no lo era y tenía tantas dudas.

\- No te preocupes David. Ya te lo he dicho, yo te voy a ayudar - dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios - Quiero que seamos felices - dijo mirando a David esperanzada y él no pudo evitar sentirse tan culpable, su esposa solo quería que fueran felices y él no tenía corazón para decirle que esa que era su más grande enemiga y la cual ella pensaba que estaba en el pasado despertaba sensaciones y sentimientos tan intensos en él que no sabía cómo manejarlos, que poco a poco se había instalado en su mente, en su cuerpo y muy posiblemente se estaba metiendo en su corazón - Ya hemos sufrido mucho y merecemos ésto tú y yo - dijo recargando su frente en la de él - Ya no quiero aplazar más la boda - Habían acordado casarse en tres meses y los planes de la boda iban en marcha.

Se sentía como un completo cobarde y traicionero porque aunque sabía que era imposible se descubría a sí mismo deseando con el alma que estuviera planeado una vida llena de felicidad con Regina. Snow quería que la reina quedara en el pasado pero una parte de él quería que fuera su presente y su futuro.

Snow se abrazó a él y David correspondió. No pudo evitar pensar que eso ya no se sentía tan correcto como antes, no se sentía igual que tener a la reina entre sus brazos y ahora temía tanto que eso que sentía siguiera creciendo y ya no fuera capaz de ser feliz ni hacer feliz a la mujer que había elegido como esposa. Ese ser dentro de sí mismo, como Regina lo había mencionado, tan ligeramente oscuro, cargado de sentimientos prohibidos no lo iba a dejar en paz y solo había una persona capaz de regresarle la calma y estaba seguro que jamás le vería de nuevo en su vida.

Estaba más perdido que nunca y realmente no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Un mes y medio después Regina se encontraba ensimismada cortando una manzana de su árbol, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Su vida se había vuelto algo… complicada. Tenía la maldición en sus manos y había empezado la búsqueda de los ingredientes pero se requería de paciencia y tiempo para conseguirlos.

No le gustaba tener que esperar para su venganza sobretodo porque realmente no tenía nada que hacer, no podía aterrorizar a nadie y no podía prácticamente salir de ese palacio porque no había ningún propósito para ella fuera de ahí. Arrancó la manzana con fuerza maldiciendo a Snow, por su culpa estaba otra vez atrapada de cierta forma.

Suspiró frustrada, además con tanto tiempo libre no podía evitar pensar en él y por eso odiaba esos días. Todo estaba muy mal, ella no podía tener ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia él porque era el amor verdadero de la mujer sobre la cual quería venganza y por esa razón él también tenía que sufrir. Tenía que odiarlo como odiaba a Snow para que todo saliera a la perfección, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengarse como lo había deseado por tantísimos años, se lo debía a Daniel. No podía fallarle...

Sus ojos se llenaban involuntariamente de lágrimas al pensar en su amado chico del establo y de nueva cuenta recordaba que lo perdió a él y toda posibilidad de ser feliz porque la estúpida de Snow White no pudo mantener su boca cerrada. El odio que tenía por ella invadía su cuerpo con renovada ira al recordar.

Lanzó un grito de rabia y el diablillo endemoniado apareció a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar torcer los ojos al sentirle aparecer

\- Así me encanta verte querida - le habló casi al oído y la hizo saltar levemente. Odiaba cuando la asustaban de esa forma - Vengo a ver cómo van los preparativos de la maldición - le dijo - Veo que estás muy… relajada - dijo quitándole de las manos la manzana que acababa de arrancar - y los días pasan Regina, Snow cada día es más y más feliz… ¿Sabías que está planeando su boda con el príncipe encantador ante el reino para ser coronada? - preguntó con fingida inocencia - Esa princesa está obteniendo todo con lo que tú soñaste alguna vez y aparte todo lo que alguna vez fue tuyo por derecho - dijo maliciosamente mientras tornaba oscura la manzana en su mano

\- Y lo está consiguiendo porque gracias a ti no puedo dañarla ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que estás tratando por todos los medios que lance la maldición? - le dijo alzando la voz y arrebatándole la manzana de la mano. Estaba tan molesta y no entendía por qué le irritaba saber de esa boda si ya sabía que estaban casados, esa boda eran puras apariencias

\- No me digas que estás teniendo segundos pensamientos y crees que hay otra alternativa para ti que no sea lanzar la maldición - le habló extrañado al tiempo que la reina volvía roja como la sangre la manzana. Regina sintió un leve nudo en el estómago por sus palabras ¿Sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y David? - Cuidado querida. Toma mi consejo y no te distraigas - le dijo viéndola a los ojos con un brillo de maldad en la mirada, como si estuviera queriendo ver a través de ella y hacía muecas de haber encontrado algo - La maldición es la única forma en la que puedes ser feliz - dijo desapareciendo tal cual llegó, en su nube color guinda.

Dio media vuelta furiosa y se encontró con la mirada compasiva de su padre

\- Regina… por favor… desiste de lanzar la maldición. Todavía puedes ser feliz - dijo Henry tratando de llegar a su pequeña niña amada. Ella soltó un gruñido de fastidio y siguió andando hacia sus aposentos.

* * *

Llegó furiosa a su alcoba y se paseó como si estuviera enjaulada, odiaba cuando se ponía así, cuando se sentía orillada a hacer cosas que no quería, le recordaba tanto los años con su madre y con el Rey. No podía evitar que el odio que sentía por Snow creciera de nuevo y la enfurecía pensar que la muy estúpida estaba tan feliz con sus planes de boda.

Se dejó caer en su sillón cleopatra y cerró los ojos intentando que su cabeza se enfriara y eso le permitiera pensar con claridad

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan enojada a su majestad? - preguntó el espejo entrometido y Regina abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Nadie está hablando contigo Sidney - dijo la reina irritada - Desaparece - movió su mano y el espejo regresó a la normalidad.

Se levantó del sillón y vio su propio reflejo en el espejo… En ese último mes y medio había olvidado lo que era espiar a la estúpida princesa. Como no podía dañarla le parecía algo inútil estarla vigilando cuando debía preocuparse por otras cosas, además no había querido hacerlo porque no lo quería ver a él. No quería verlo con ella y mucho menos siendo feliz a su lado.

Pero gracias al diablillo se había enterado que ambos estaban planeando muy felices una boda. Sonrió, tal vez no podía dañar a Snow físicamente pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer daño donde más debía dolerle.

David se había aprovechado de ella una vez y ahora ella iba a regresarle el favor. Iba a arruinar esa boda.

* * *

David salía de la habitación que compartía con su esposa, fue directo a la primera ventana del pasillo y la abrió permitiendo que el aire fresco de la noche le diera de lleno. Estaba todo sudoroso, había soñado con Regina de nuevo como llevaba haciéndolo desde que la tuvo por primera vez.

Frotó su rostro frustrado, no podía catalogarlas como pesadillas porque eran los sueños más maravillosos y eróticos que jamás había tenido, cuando caía en la inconsciencia la veía claramente, su bello rostro, su cuerpo, la escuchaba y hasta podía sentirla, apretandose deliciosamente sobre su miembro, gimiendo su nombre, rogándole por más, pidiéndole que se viniera junto con ella. Se suponía que debía olvidarse de ella para siempre pero su mente y su cuerpo junto con ese deseo tan oscuro y prohibido que crecía dentro de él al pensarla no lo dejaban

\- ¿Qué me hiciste Regina? - pregunto al viento, buscando desesperado por respuestas que sabía no llegarían. Tenía que verla, era lo único que quería hacer, verla. Sentía una necesidad insoportable de ella. Y por supuesto que quería volver a sentir su suave piel, tenerla entre sus brazos y poder poseerla una vez más. El solo pensarla hacía que su miembro despertara y tuviera que hacerse cargo él mismo porque la sola idea de tocar a Snow le parecía inconcebible ahora.

Se mordió el labio inferior brevemente, además Snow jamás le permitirá que la tomara de esa forma y tampoco era que le interesara hacer eso con ella, la princesa no era ninguna inexperta pero estar con ella era algo completamente diferente a lo que había vivido con la reina, desde su propio deseo tan intenso, pasional y posesivo hasta la forma en la que Regina respondía a él.

Decidió ir a una de las habitaciones alejadas de la suya, era una sección del palacio poco visitada que había descubierto recientemente y la cual usaba para liberarse a sí mismo sin correr el riesgo de ser escuchado o descubierto. El castillo estaba prácticamente desolado porque era muy entrada la noche y todos dormían. Caminaba a paso apresurado cuando de pronto su vista se nublo por una conocida nube de humo morado.

* * *

Cuando la nube se disipó al fin, el príncipe trató de reconocer el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, pero todos sus pensamientos abandonaron su cabeza cuando la escuchó. Su mirada se fijó rápidamente en la cama frente a él

-David... - estaba gimiendo su nombre y juro que debía ser uno de sus tantos sueños porque no era posible, simplemente no podía estar dentro de la recámara de Regina, mucho menos parado frente a su cama, mientras en el centro de la misma estaba ella con sus hermosas y estilizadas piernas abiertas, sus pies apoyados en la cama, con lo que seguro era un fino camisón azul rey para dormir enrollado en su cintura, sin ropa interior y con una delicada mano en su propia intimidad claramente buscando su propio placer con sus finos dedos.

Estaba seguro que jamás había visto una imagen tan erótica como la que tenía enfrente, sus sueños y pensamientos pervertidos, como a ella le gustaba decirle, se quedaban cortos con la vista que tenía en frente. Sus caderas perfectas ondulaban al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba, podía ver que sus músculos se tensaban mientras se retorcía deliciosamente

-¡Ohh David! - gimió más alto y el príncipe tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no abalanzarse como un animal encima de ella, desde el primer gemido que escuchó su miembro dio un tirón y se endureció más si eso era posible, mientras más tiempo pasaba privandose así mismo de tocar a esa bella mujer (que su mente le gritaba que era suya) la necesidad que sentía por ella aumentaba - Mmmhh ¡Ahh!.. siii, encantador - por más que lo intentó no pudo impedir que un gemido estrangulado saliera de su propia garganta al escucharla de nuevo pero afortunadamente sus jadeos y gemidos altos no le permitieron escucharlo. La vio aferrar con su mano libre las sábanas de su cama.

Sintió el momento justo en el que el deseo y la pasión arrasantes lo invadía por completo e inconscientemente lo hacía avanzar y rodear la cama mientras seguía viendo como Regina se retorcía de delicioso placer. Veía su espalda arqueada, su cabeza hacia atrás con su precioso cuello tenso, sus ojos cerrados, su hermosa boca entreabierta dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos audibles que iban acompañados de su propio nombre y eso lo hacía sentir tan afortunado.

\- David - repitió en un jadeo débil y la vio morderse el labio inferior. Entreabrió los ojos y giró su rostro para verlo. Se había preguntado si ella sabría que estaba ahí, estaba casi seguro que ella lo había llevado hasta su alcoba y ahora que no mostraba signos de sorpresa lo confirmaba. La reina lo llevó hasta ahí porque quería que la viera así - Daaaavid - gimió su nombre y soltó las sábanas que su mano apresaba para estirarla hacia él, invitándolo.

Fue todo lo que el príncipe necesitó, tomó su delicada mano y depositó un suave beso haciendo que ella hiciera un ligero cambio momentáneo en sus gemidos - Aquí estoy - dijo él, dejando su mano sobre la cama de nuevo acariciándola con su pulgar

\- Tócame - pidió ella - Te estaba esperando - tenía sus ojos nublados de placer

\- No - respondió él y si no estuviera tan cerca del orgasmo lo hubiera regresado de donde lo trajo por negarse. La reina solo se quejó ligeramente pero sin detener los movimientos de sus dedos dentro de sí misma, frunció el ceño y apretó los ojos - Sigue… quiero verte llegar así - le dijo acercándose a ella y hablándole al oído con su voz cargada de deseo que enardecían a Regina - Vente para mi… porque lo estás haciendo por mi ¿verdad? Porque quieres que te vea - la reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y asentir ante sus palabras. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a tensarse, podía sentir su propio interior estrechándose sobre sus dedos y temblaba ligeramente, anticipando su tan deseado orgasmo. Que le hablara así la excitaba tanto.

No sabía que había hecho en su vida para merecerse ser tan afortunado de ver a la mujer más hermosa así, de poder ser testigo de ver a Regina darse placer a sí misma, que fuera su nombre el que repetía y ser él a quien ella llamaba entre gemidos de ardoroso placer. Su erección reclamaba dentro de sus propios pantalones. Tenía que calmarse, no se quería venir así pero Regina era tan excitante que estaba seguro que se vendría en su ropa.

Ella tenía una expresión entre concentrada y perdida en el placer que se estaba dando, tenía las piernas terriblemente tensas, entre los pequeños gritos de placer de Regina alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de sus dedos mientras los trabajaba en su intimidad, debía estar completamente empapada. Su otra mano se aferró nuevamente a las sábanas.

\- Te ves divina así, dándote placer con tus propios dedos, repitiendo mí nombre una y otra vez. Estoy tan excitado, por verte así - dijo él y de pronto Regina arqueó su espalda perfectamente, abrió su preciosa boca y gritó - ¡Ahhh! - el pequeño cuerpo frente a él se tensó por completo, los nudillos de la mano que apresaban las sábanas se pusieron casi blancos y después comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras la vio cerrar sus piernas apretando sus dedos dentro de su intimidad. El príncipe estaba seguro que su miembro explotaría por solo verla llegar así, se estaba muriendo por su liberación, pero quería estar dentro de ella.

Regina aún sentía los espasmos en su cuerpo e intentaba regularizar su respiración mientras saboreaba aún pequeñas oleadas de su orgasmo. Sintió la mano de David acariciar su rostro, besar su nariz, el puente de la misma y su frente. Sus piernas habían quedado de lado con su mano atrapada entre ellas y sus dedos aún dentro.

Tenía un problema, se sentía tan bien dejarse llevar por él que no podía evitar seguirle cuando le hablaba de esa forma. Nunca había dejado que un hombre tuviera ese efecto en ella, lo habían intentado por supuesto que sí, pero ella jamás lo había permitido. Pero con él, era todo tan distinto, se sentía tan bien, tan placentero, su cuerpo respondía a él sin que ella lo pudiera frenar. Eso dificultaba todo, hizo nota mental de que debía controlarse de lo contrario acabaría perdida en su propia venganza.

Él la sacó de sus pensamientos y su estado post - orgásmico cuando comenzó a acariciar el brazo que había usado para darse placer hasta llegar a sus piernas, no supo en qué momento se había subido a la cama pero ahora acariciaba sus piernas y estaba colocado frente a ellas - Ábrelas - dijo y ella lo hizo sin protesta alguna, como si hubiera sido una orden y su cuerpo hubiera respondido sin objeción, se maldijo a sí misma pero necesitaba tanto de él y si algo sabía es que todo lo que David haría sería dedicado a darle placer y eso hacía que se estremeciera involuntariamente y entrara en un estado de ansiedad anticipándose al placer que estaba segura estaba a punto de recibir. Darse placer a sí misma era algo que disfrutaba enormemente pero no se comparaba con las sensaciones que el príncipe despertaba en su cuerpo, todo con él seguía siendo nuevo y único.

Lo sintió ahora acariciar su mano y enredar sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y luego la hizo sacar sus propios dedos impregnados de la evidencia de su orgasmo. Respiraba agitada y no quería voltear a verlo. Lo sintió introducir sus dedos en su boca y succionar deliciosamente, los sacaba y los metía mientras los chupaba y acariciaba con su lengua haciendo que la reina entrecerrara los ojos. El maldito pastor pervertido sabía con exactitud qué hacer para que todo fuera extremadamente placentero y ella no pudiera resistirse.

Dejó sus dedos en paz y después sintió su aliento en su intimidad y se quedó completamente muda, aguardando por lo que haría. Él colocó un beso en su intimidad y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, lo escuchó soltar una leve risa, después fueron sus grandes pulgares que abrieron sus labios exponiendo todo su sexo y él besó directamente su hinchado y sensible clítoris por el reciente orgasmo, su cuerpo respondió con un pequeño espasmo

\- Siempre te he dicho que eres hermosa - le habló contra su sexo - Es algo que no pude ignorar desde la primera vez que te vi Regina. Eres la mujer más bella que jamás he visto. Eres divina de la cabeza a los pies - sus palabras la hacían sentirse tan deseada por él, veía que él no apartaba la vista de su intimidad y eso en vez de hacerla sentir avergonzada o intimidada la hacía sentirse confiada y segura porque era él - Pero nunca te he dicho que eres hermosa de aquí también - dijo mientras colocaba un beso por encima de su clítoris y volteaba a verla con su sonrisa bonita que la hacía sentirse expuesta y la hacía sonrojarse cuando no quería, pero esta vez no quiso dejar de verlo. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Él se mordió el labio inferior aún sonriendole y después se concentró de nuevo en ver su sexo.

Moría por introducir su lengua dentro de su deliciosa intimidad que estaba muy húmeda por su reciente orgasmo, se acercó más e inhaló profundamente dejando que el exquisito aroma de la reina invadiera todos sus sentidos. Se dio cuenta que Regina era la única mujer que lo hacía postergar su propio placer, su erección seguía muy dura y seguramente hinchada, era dolorosa pero si algo tenía muy en claro es que ella era primero y el hecho de que hubiera tomado uno de sus propios orgasmos en sus manos no significaba que él ya no quisiera darle otro antes de estar dentro de ella y buscar su propio placer a la par. La deseaba tanto, quería poseerla de todas las formas posibles.

El príncipe colocó un beso en el muslo interior de la reina y ella se quejó ligeramente reacomodando sus piernas apoyadas en la cama, dejó un beso suave y prolongado en su ingle y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas buscando más contacto, se estaba muriendo porque la devorara con su boca pero él solo estaba jugando con ella y no le gustaba.

\- David... - lo llamó y lo sintió tomar aire muy pronunciado como si el hecho de que ella dijera su nombre fuera algo que lo descolocaba

\- Dime belleza - dijo él aún en medio de sus piernas sin voltearla a ver. Ella llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del príncipe e intentó empujarlo pero él no se lo permitió - Dime Regina - habló en un tono serio y autoritario, la reina dejó escapar un gemido mortificado - Dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres… - el muy pervertido quería que le hablara como él lo hacía y ella no estaba segura de hacerlo. Jadeó cuando lo sintió besar donde sus pliegues terminaban - Si no lo haces no te daré placer y a mí me encanta hacerlo hermosa, lo sabes - dijo paseando su nariz por toda su intimidad haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de la reina temblara

Ella lanzó una pequeña queja frustrada y dejó caer su cabeza en la cama - Tú boca - dijo por fin relamiéndose los labios. Respiró profundo y prosiguió antes de que él se lo pidiera - Quiero que me des placer con tu boca - dijo bajito pero él la escuchó claramente

\- Lo que tú quieras majestad - dijo el príncipe - Me estoy muriendo por estar dentro de ti de nuevo, pero me encanta saborear tu esencia - explicó al tiempo que lamió el sexo de la reina haciéndola soltar un gemido gustoso - Ohhh Regina, sabes tan bien - lamió de nuevo y ella jadeó levemente, se dedicó a retirar la evidencia del orgasmo de la reina por completo sin explorar su entrada que seguramente tenía más de su deliciosa esencia - Estoy seguro que jamás me cansaré de tu sabor, ni de ti. De nada de ti - dijo mientras paseaba su lengua alrededor de esa húmeda entrada. La sintió mover sus caderas de nuevo y rio - Shhh, tranquila - dijo mientras apresaba sus caderas fuertemente - Sabes que voy a darte lo que pediste pero déjame disfrutarte - le dijo dejando un beso en el hueso de su cadera, mordisqueó suavemente y el pequeño cuerpo que aferraba se retorció deliciosamente

\- Mmmm... Me fascina como respondes a mí, como tu cuerpo responde a todas y cada una de mis caricias - dijo mientras paseaba su nariz apenas tocando su piel por todo su vientre y bajaba de forma delicada hasta su intimidad provocando un ligero cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la reina - Tu cuerpo sabe que eres mía aunque intentes negarlo - no podía evitar que ese tipo de afirmaciones tan posesivas abandonaran su boca, era una necesidad inexplicable.

Regina sintió que su sexo se humedecía de nuevo y necesitaba que la tocara ya, pero eso que le decía, quería protestar pero no pudo porque sintió la punta de la lengua de David invadir apenas su entrada, llevó su mano hasta la cabeza del príncipe de nuevo y acarició su cabello al tiempo que abría más sus piernas para él - Estás ansiosa, hermosa reina y muy, muy mojada. Eso me encanta - realmente estaba empapada y su excitación brotaba un poco de su intimidad por sus palabras, sentía que su sexo palpitaba - Saber que te excito tanto que no puedes evitar mojarte toda –

Y al fin comenzó a introducir su lengua hasta el fondo y Regina comenzó a mover sus caderas, él inmediatamente aflojo el agarre al que la sometía para permitirle el movimiento. Sintió las grandes manos del príncipe acariciar sus caderas, subir más y tomarla de la cintura firme pero delicadamente como le gustaba tanto que lo hiciera.

David estaba encantado devorando a Regina una vez más y escuchaba gustoso todos los gemidos que escapaban de su preciosa boca por lo que él le hacía, le había encantado verla y escucharla mientras se daba placer a sí misma pero le hacía sentir tan orgulloso ser él quien le proporcionaba placer y provocaba esos hermosos sonidos. La reina se retorcía deliciosamente bajo su trato y eso lo excitaba más. Su dolorosa erección dejaba escapar ya líquido preseminal que era absorbido por sus propias ropas.

El príncipe era muy bueno con su boca, la reina se preguntaba si alguien le había enseñado o dónde habría aprendido. Tuvo que dejar de pensar, abrió los ojos y la boca en un gesto mudo cuando él metió dos dedos en un solo movimiento dentro de ella, sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente por la brusca intrusión pero no era doloroso, solo un poco molesto e invasivo, los dedos de él se sentían muy grandes a comparación de los de ella, se mordió el labio inferior y arqueó un poco su espalda al sentir esos dedos entrar y salir firmemente de ella y la boca del príncipe prenderse de su hinchado clítoris y chupar con ganas, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Un par de movimientos más y el pequeño cuerpo de la reina alcanzó su placer dejando escapar un grito, su húmedo interior se apretó fuertemente en sus dedos, la sintió clavar sus uñas en su cabeza y lo hizo sisear un poco por la sensación, era ligeramente doloroso pero placentero, Regina temblaba completamente y al fin salió de entre medio de sus piernas mientras que con su pulgar siguió estimulando su clítoris sin sacar sus dedos, ayudándole a seguir recibiendo placer durante su orgasmo.

Subió un poco y beso su vientre, subió un poco más e introdujo su lengua en su ombligo, ella se retorció aún más, la escucha respirar muy agitado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Siguió más arriba hasta estar frente a ella - Podría pasarme toda la vida viéndote en la cúspide del placer, siempre eres bellísima Regina, pero cuando tienes un orgasmo eres irreal - ella abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos y los fijó en los de él, no supo si eso la hizo sonrojar más porque estaba ya muy sonrojada pero estaba seguro que sí, su mirada era intensa pero con unos tintes tímidos. La reina lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó con extrema pasión, invadiendo la boca del príncipe, probándose a sí misma.

Se separaron y él besó su frente. Regina no podía evitar sentirse abrumada por sus palabras y acciones, las cosas que le decía eran subidas de tono pero siempre iban encaminadas a hacerla sentir especial y hermosa, en el fondo agradecía tanto que así fuera, no se lo había dicho y no sabía si algún día lo haría pero eso la hacía sentir importante para él.

El príncipe movió sus dedos de nuevo en su interior, ella jadeó entreabriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos de golpe, era tan bella… bajó una vez más y retiró con su boca la evidencia del orgasmo de la reina, cuando tocó su clítoris ella lloriqueó y movió sus caderas como intentando huir del contacto, haciendo que sus dedos salieran de ella - Sé que estás muy sensible - dijo al tiempo que llevó sus dedos a su boca y tal cual siempre lo hacía los chupo, no iba a dejar que la esencia de Regina se desperdiciara, se relamió los labios cuando terminó y la miró sonriendo perversamente, la vio cerrar los ojos y voltear su rostro hacia un lado. Bajó su rostro de nuevo y dejó otro besó al inicio de su pubis.

Regina llevó su mano a la cabeza del príncipe de nuevo, aferró su cabello y lo jaló, él entendió inmediatamente el mensaje y subió hasta que la besó, introdujo su lengua sin darle oportunidad de protestar y la invadió, lo sentía desesperado y aferrado al beso, pensó que se desmayaría porque no la dejaba respirar pero él se separó al fin permitiéndole hacerlo.

Estaba toda agitada y lo único que sabía es que quería sentirlo dentro, movió su mano y el príncipe estuvo desnudo, inmediatamente él se hincó frente a ella entre sus piernas, la reina se levantó hasta quedar sentada frente a él, se besaron de nuevo y ella se arrodilló para estar más a su altura, se abrazó de su cuello y lo sintió acariciar su cabello mientras la aferraba por la cintura con la otra mano. Ella besaba toda la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oído mientras escuchaba al príncipe respirar muy agitado, sintió sus grandes manos acariciar y después masajear su trasero deliciosamente. Algún día también hablaría con él sobre su fijación por su trasero. Sintió ese recorrido de sus manos por todo su cuerpo que la hacían arquear levemente su espalda, él tomó su camisón y comenzó a subirlo haciendo que ella alzara sus brazos para permitirle sacarlo por encima de su cabeza.

\- No me prives nunca de verte así - dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos, tenía el cabello suelto y ligeramente alborotado que caía por su espalda en ondas perfectamente marcadas. Pegó su frente con la de ella - Necesito tenerte. Te extrañe tanto, no vuelvas a tardar tanto en venir a mí - la besó de nuevo y ella correspondió mientras acariciaba su pecho y bajaba hasta casi tocar su miembro pero él detuvo su mano - No, si me tocas me voy a venir en tu mano y no quiero - trago fuerte porque claro que quería sentirla tocarle pero ya había aguantado demasiado.

Regina comenzó a moverse para guiarlo de tal forma que ahora quedaba recostado en la cama y ella se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Lo miró hacia abajo y eso le encantó porque era siempre ella quién lo tenía que ver así por la diferencia de estatura, apoyó sus manos en su abdomen y roto sus caderas haciendo que su hinchado y palpitante sexo se paseara por encima de su ardiente erección.

El príncipe no mentía, su miembro se veía y sentía extremadamente duro y mientras ella movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que su propio sexo envolviera tiernamente la erección del príncipe y la humedeciera con su esencia, veía como como él entrecerraba sus ojos y se concentraba seguramente para no venirse, la cabeza de su miembro soltaba pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal sobre el propio vientre de David.

Decidió que era suficiente de jugar con él, la verdad es que ella también necesitaba con urgencia tenerlo dentro, tomó su miembro y lo alineó con su entrada, muy despacio presionó hasta que la cabeza entró, tembló ligeramente y el gruño respirando pesado, David cerró los ojos y la tomó de las caderas automáticamente pero esta vez él no la obligo ni la detuvo de hacer algún movimiento. Comenzó a descender despacio por toda su longitud, poco a poco su interior lo recibía permitiéndole el paso con mucha más facilidad que las veces anteriores y ese palpitante miembro obligaba a sus paredes internas a expandirse para tomarlo dentro.

Al fin estaba sucediendo de nuevo y no le importaba si moría en ese mismo instante. El interior de Regina estaba tan apretado como las veces anteriores y se contuvo para no jalarla y obligarla a tomar todo su miembro de una vez, la vio abrir los labios en un gesto mudo mientras bajaba lentamente pero sin detenerse, tenía el rostro contorsionado de doloroso placer y se veía simplemente hermosa. Le excitaba tanto verla penetrarse sola en su miembro, observaba el punto exacto donde se estaban uniendo y donde su erección desaparecía lentamente en ese cálido y apretado interior que tanto había extrañado.

Ambos gimieron alto cuando Regina tomó los últimos centímetros de su erección en un solo movimiento - Ohh Regina, estás tan apretada - la escuchó reír levemente - No pensé que fuera a ser así siempre - intentaba concentrarse para no venirse de una vez, ella no se movía seguramente esperando a que su suave interior se acostumbrara a su tamaño y él lo agradecía tanto porque estaba seguro que se vendría en cualquier momento

\- No todas las mujeres son iguales encantador - dijo ella conteniendo el aliento y cerrando los ojos, había extrañado tanto esa sensación de tenerlo dentro, de sentir su ardiente y palpitante miembro dentro de su intimidad, abarcando cada rincón dentro de ella, en esa posición llegaba más profundo, era un poco incómodo pero para nada menos placentero y estaba segura que se sentiría muy bien cabalgarlo.

Movió tentativamente sus caderas y lo sintió aferrar un poco sus caderas, hizo un movimiento rotativo y él gimió extranguladamente - Regina, voy a venirme sin qu… - pero no pudo seguir porque ella se levantó y bajó penetrándose de nuevo en un brusco movimiento que la hizo jadear entrecortadamente porque efectivamente llegaba muy adentro de ella.

\- Carajo Regina - no pudo evitar maldecir ante el movimiento de ella, eso la hizo reír tan natural que él no pudo evitar reír también al escucharla. Tenía una risa hermosa, como ella.

Se reacomodó y comenzó a subir y bajar levemente, poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, subía más para que el trayecto de tomarlo de nuevo fuera más duradero, pronto encontró el ritmo perfecto mientras el príncipe gemía y gruñía.

Todo lo que David podía hacer era observarla penetrarse a sí misma en su miembro, sus hermosos senos rebotaban alegremente, veía su precioso abdomen flexionarse mientras una ligera capa de sudor se dejaba ver en toda su suave piel. La veía en medio del placer, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando escapar pequeños jadeos. Le encantaba verla disfrutar con él.

Regina deslizó sus manos por su propio cuerpo, tomó sus propios senos y acarició sus pezones, gracias a sus años de experiencia cabalgando tenía la suficiente fuerza y agilidad para moverse sobre él sin necesidad de aferrarse a algo para mantenerse firme durante cortos periodos de tiempo, el peso de su cuerpo y movimientos caían directamente sobre sus muslos.

El príncipe deslizó sus manos para aferrar el hermoso trasero de la reina pero sin interrumpir o cambiar el ritmo de sus movimientos, quería dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, se estaba controlando para no mover sus propias caderas, tomarla entre sus brazos y poseerla como él quería hacerlo. La vio soltar sus senos y recargar sus delicadas manos en su pecho, clavando sus uñas muy levemente mientras se movía más pronunciado contra él. La sensación de sus uñas en su pecho era muy excitante

\- ¿Lo estás disfrutando belleza? - le preguntó - Te ves preciosa así, clavandote tu sola en mi miembro - podía sentir que el apretado interior que envolvía su erección se apretaba en espasmos conforme él hablaba - Muévete más rápido - le pidió - Haznos llegar a los dos - dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda baja y con una de sus manos enredaba su hermoso cabello y tiraba levemente

\- Ahhh - se ganó un leve gemido con la acción. Soltó su trasero y llevó su mano al clítoris hinchado de la reina y comenzó a masajear haciendo que ella comenzara a gemir mucho más alto - Sssiiii - la escuchó sisear - Más… - pidió y él estimuló con más ahínco, ella respondió gimiendo con abandono y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. David soltó su cabello y aferró su otra nalga encajando apenas sus uñas, sintió que el húmedo interior de Regina se apretaba en su erección fuertemente aumentando la presión.

Se sentía tan cerca, abrió los ojos y su mirada desenfocada se cruzó con la de él, que le miraba como queriendo atravesar su alma - ¡Nhgg! - sintió una estocada fuerte y firme de las caderas del príncipe encontrándose con las de ella que la hizo salir del estado hipnótico al cual la mirada de David la transportaba - ¡Ohhh David!.. - gritó con la voz enardecida haciendo que el príncipe se moviera más contra ella y se esmeraba más con la estimulación en su clítoris, sintió sus propias mejillas mojadas por lágrimas del placer tan intenso que sentía. Era algo completamente involuntario y agradeció en el alma que él entendiera que eran a causa de placer y no dolor porque le habría lanzado una bola de fuego si se atrevía a detenerse en ese momento

\- ¿Estás cerca preciosa? - le preguntó

\- Ajaa… muy cerca - gimió ella

\- Yo me estoy muriendo y te estoy esperando encanto - dijo penetrando a Regina un poco más fuerte casi con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía - Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre cuando llegues conmigo dentro - ella se dejó caer fuertemente sobre él y la sintió llegar en ese instante.

La reina fue consciente de cómo su cuerpo respondía a él, a sus palabras, sus propias paredes internas se aferraron imposiblemente sobre la dura erección haciendo que lo sintiera mucho más grande, su espalda se arqueó, no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás y su garganta dejó escapar el nombre de David en un grito tan alto que de seguro retumbó por todo el bosque encantado. El príncipe se derramó muy dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera gustosa ante la sensación.

Cuando la vio echar su cuerpo hacia atrás inmediatamente llevó la mano que tenía en su trasero a su espalda y la rodeo apresando su cintura por el otro lado para evitar que cayera, cerró sus ojos mientras su propio placer llegaba y llenaba con su semilla el interior de Regina, disfrutó de sentir las contracciones de la cálida intimidad estimularlo durante su orgasmo, era tan placentero.

Regina se derrumbó encima de él y su peso, que era ligero para él, se dejó sentir sobre su pecho y era tan reconfortante sentirla así sobre él, como aquella vez. La escuchaba luchar por aire y era tierno verla subir y bajar al ritmo de su propio pecho mientras él mismo intentaba recuperar su respiración. La sintió acomodar su cuerpo lentamente para quedar en una posición acostada y cómoda sobre él.

La estrechó posesivamente entre sus brazos y beso su frente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento - Me encanta sentirte así Regina… Tan mía - se lo hizo saber, era algo que no podía evitar, cada que estaba con ella no podía evitar ser así de posesivo. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sintió cuando su propio miembro salió del interior de la reina y ella se quejó levemente, sonrió porque él sentía lo mismo. La evidencia del orgasmo de ambos quedó esparcida entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió para hacer algo al respecto, tampoco era la primera vez que estaban así. Esta vez el príncipe no tenía ninguna prisa por irse, rogaba porque ella se durmiera profundamente y lo dejara quedarse a velar sus sueños.

La reina dormitaba recargada en el pecho de David y estaba tan agusto, escuchaba su apacible corazón transmitiendole tanta paz, sólo él lograba brindarle esa tranquilidad que sentía que inundaba todo su cuerpo y la hacía pensar por momentos en la posibilidad de que la oscuridad se acabara en su vida. Lo sentía acariciar su cabello suavemente y masajear su cráneo como la primera vez, no entendía por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por hacerla sentir cómoda y segura con él.

Su trato tan delicado y dedicado hicieron que la reina no protestara ante sus posesivas palabras, estaba muy cansada, había tenido tres orgasmos y se sentía muerta prácticamente, las suaves caricias en su espalda, los besos en su frente y cabeza junto con latido del corazón de David la hacían entrar en un estado de sopor que era insoportable, sus ojos se sentían tan pesados y era tan maravilloso estar así, entre los protectores brazos del príncipe y no podía evitar sentirse segura, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Percibió como la respiración de ella se volvía completamente apacible, tanteo con sus manos una de las sábanas sobre la cama y los arropó a ambos, no supo hasta qué hora estuvo así, acariciando todo lo que estaba a su alcance de ella, la luz que anunciaba la mañana se dejaba percibir y fue entonces cuando se quedó dormido también, con ella segura entre sus brazos, la aferró más entre sueños, como queriendo fundirse con la reina para no tener que separarse nunca más.

David despertó un poco desorientado pero todo se aclaró al oler el cabello de Regina que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, ella tenía su preciosa nariz enterrada en su cuello provocándole cosquillas, de seguro eso fue lo que lo despertó. Soltó una pequeña risa casi imperceptible, respiró profundo permitiéndose perderse en el momento. Ahora no quería que ella despertara, no quería irse. Estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando la sintió estirarse sobre él y soltar pequeños quejidos.

Regina abrió sus ojos lentamente y percibió el aroma del príncipe y se maldijo mentalmente, no se suponía que debía haber dormido con él, eso estaba prohibido cuando dormía con alguien pero el muy pervertido le hacía cosas tan placenteras que se olvidaba de sus propias reglas y siempre la dejaba tan agotada que no le permitía pensar y ser mala como ella quería, se quejó un poquito frustrada - Buenos días majestad - saludó muy inocentemente mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de la reina y apretaba sus nalgas haciéndola estremecer.

\- Debería darte otra lección ¿Sabes? Eso que hiciste anoche lo amerita - soltó una leve nalgada y rio al sentirla dar un saltito involuntario, ella volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido - Me sedujiste Regina - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y después rio con ganas al ver la expresión de ella, luego sintió un golpe en su pecho - Ohh, es una broma -

\- Para ti… - dijo ella intentando levantarse pero él la apresó entre sus brazos y ahora ella soltó un gritito porque los movió de tal forma que quedaron de lado - Basta encantador - dijo ella sonrojándose sin poderlo evitar

\- Regina, lo que pasó ayer fue una de las imágenes que quedarán impregnadas en mi memoria por el resto de mis días no importa qué pase. En mi vida había visto algo tan erótico como a la belleza personificada dándose placer - tomó delicadamente su rostro para evitar que ella dejara de verlo y entendiera sus palabras - Me gustaría verte hacer eso muchas más veces - y la besó dulcemente

\- ¿Siempre eres así de pervertido por las mañanas? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios

\- Solo en mis mañanas contigo - dijo él mordiéndose el labio inferior, encantado de verla así, y acomodando un mechón de su hermoso cabello tras su oreja, la acarició tiernamente haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos.

La vio morderse el labio inferior también pero como en un conflicto interno y sabía que lo mandaría de regreso - Regina… - intentó hablar pero ella se levantó de la cama, completamente desnuda, David sintió que su miembro despertaba de nuevo y no era momento de eso, necesitaba respuestas - lo de la última vez… -

\- No deseo hablar sobre ello - no quería que ese momento con él terminara pero definitivamente no quería hablar con él de sentimientos, se suponía que se estaba vengando de Snow haciendo eso y él con su trato la hacía pensar por momentos que en verdad eso podía llegar a algo más y no debía ser así porque ella no podía desistir de su venganza - Fue un placer haber estado contigo de nuevo encantador, espero que puedas seguir planeando una boda feliz sabiendo que te estás acostando con la más grande enemiga de tu princesa adorada. Ésto solo fue sexo, como las veces anteriores, para demostrarte que no importa cuánto tiempo pase no vas a dejar de desearme y traicionar a tu princesa a la primer oportunidad - dijo con una risa malvada

\- No - dijo él intentando levantarse pero algo se lo impidió "magia" pensó, la vio abrazarse a sí misma y entendió que era ella quién no quería que se acercara, también se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vestido como la noche anterior - No te creo Regina, hay algo más. Tú mis… - pero ella no lo dejó seguir

\- Cree lo que quieras encantador, no me interesa. Regresa a tu vida feliz con tu amor verdadero… si es que puedes - le habló con odio y moviendo su mano David despareció.

Regina se tapó el rostro con sus propias manos, no pensó que hacer eso iba a ser doloroso y no entendía por qué. Se suponía que debía estar feliz por lo que había hecho pero no era así.

Se recostó en su cama de nuevo y se abrazóa la almohada que aún olía a él, la apretó contra su pecho y se permitió llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

David apareció en el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido la noche anterior - ¡MALDITA SEA! - gritó enojado y pateó una puerta. Estaba tan molesto, no entendía por qué Regina hacía eso y no le había permitido hablar, no había querido hablar y él regresó de estar con ella con más dudas, porque Regina decía una cosa pero lo que sentía era completamente diferente y estaba seguro que no estaba equivocado.

Comenzó a recorrer el castillo furioso, pensando en la forma de verla de nuevo y cuando llegó al salón principal se encontró con una Snow muy consternada y la mirada que estaba seguro era acusatoria de los demás presentes

\- ¿Dónde estabas David? - dijo ella a modo de reclamo - Nadie ha sabido de ti desde esta mañana - la vio respirar profundo

\- Lo lamento Snow - el también respiró profundo, estaba dispuesto a darle una explicación - Necesitamos hablar. Hay algo q..- se dio cuenta que la princesa estaba vestida con ropa para viajar - ¿A dónde vas? –

\- Llegó una carta de Ella, necesita ayuda. Está embarazada y al parecer hizo un trato con Rumplestilskin. Tenemos que ayudarla o él se quedará con su bebé, no podemos permitirlo David. Además nos enteramos que Regina quiere lanzar una maldición oscura que nos quitará a todos nuestro final feliz - ella se acercó a él y acarició su rostro - Iré yo, Ruby me acompañara. Quédate aquí con los demás por si algo se ofrece - lo besó por encima de los labios y se marchó seguida de Ruby. Los demás también se fueron, Granny lo miró de forma extraña y lo dejaron solo.

David se quedó en medio del salón procesando todo lo que Snow había dicho. Una maldición oscura que Regina quería lanzar… Debía haber un error, él no había visto en la reina ninguna intención de hacer algo así, de arruinar la boda tal vez pero ¿una maldición oscura?

De pronto un pensamiento invadió su mente que lo alertó cuando recordó que Snow dijo que Ella estaba embarazada, todas las veces que había estado con Regina había terminado dentro de ella, se había dejado llevar tanto por la pasión y el deseo que sentía por la reina, por su necesidad de poseerla que lo único en lo que pensó fue en terminar dentro como si eso comprobara que era suya

Sintió un ligero mareo ante el pensamiento ¿y si Regina estaba embarazada?


	4. Chapter 4

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

 

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer

 

 

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado por favor no lo lea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La realidad de la situación lo golpeó con fuerza. Pasó una mano por su cabello y la otra la llevó a su boca intentando calmarse. La reina no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto y tampoco se había mostrado preocupada por la posibilidad de un embarazo en ninguna de las veces que él terminó dentro de ella. Sin embargo era muy posible que también estuviera en las mismas condiciones que él y que entre el arrebato de deseo y pasión no haya reparado tampoco en ese pequeño pero muy importante detalle porque hasta ella misma le había pedido que se viniera junto con ella la segunda vez que estuvieron juntos. Aunque no era como si él le hubiera dejado mucha opción sobretodo la primera vez y con una sola vez bastaba para un embarazo.

 

Resopló frustrado, si estaba embarazada lo más seguro es que ya lo supiera y no le dijo nada. Cabía la posibilidad de que Regina decidiera no decir nada al respecto y él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con la angustia esperando a que ella recobrara las ganas de venganza y se dignara a aparecer o simplemente no lo hiciera nunca más. Tenía que saber si estaba embarazada y además tenía que hablar con ella de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos y que ella estaba negando por todos los medios posibles. Esa mujer podía llegar a ser tan irritante cuando se lo proponía, ese comportamiento tan exasperante y propio de ella lo hacía querer azotar su hermoso trasero de nuevo. Se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento y se reprimió, ese no era el detalle principal de momento, había algo más importante y en todo caso él era el culpable. ¿Por qué Regina no lo dejaba pensar con claridad?

 

Corrió a asearse e inmediatamente salió rumbo a las caballerizas, dejó órdenes a Pepito y a los guardias de que si algo llegaba a suceder llamaran de inmediato a Snow y que el regresaría en cuanto le fuera posible.

 

Tomó su caballo y salió veloz rumbo al castillo de la reina. Esta vez no le importó que los caballeros oscuros pudieran estar ahí custodiando listos para matarlo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de llegar a ella, la iba a ver porque la iba a ver. Comenzó a atravesar las inmediaciones de los alrededores del palacio con su espada en alto cuando de pronto una flecha se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo caer del caballo.

 

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y el príncipe empuño su espada listo para atacar - ¿David? - la conocida voz del cazador se escuchó y en un instante estaba enseguida de él - Quédate quieto compañero - dijo mientras tomaba la flecha y tiraba para sacarla haciendo que el príncipe soltara un grito amortiguado que escapó de entre sus dientes apretados - Lo siento - dijo mientras ayudaba al príncipe a ponerse de pie - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - preguntó mirando extrañamente a David

\- Tengo que ver a Regina. Hablar con ella - el dolor en su hombro era agudo y lo sentía expandirse por todo su cuerpo

\- Ya veo - dijo Graham cambiando su tono de voz por uno menos amigable - Sé a qué viniste. Tal vez ella nunca hable de sus cosas conmigo pero sé perfectamente cuando ha estado con un hombre – espetó

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el príncipe

\- Sentido de lobo - dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia - Crecí entre ellos y desarrollé un cierto sentido, no puedo percibir con quién precisamente pero la conozco bien - dijo con una media sonrisa que David quiso borrar de un golpe, no le gustaba la forma en que el cazador hablaba de Regina - Lo que jamás pensé es que fuera nada más y nada menos el príncipe encantador –

\- No sé de qué me hab… -

\- Te has delatado tú mismo. No hay otra explicación por la cual necesites hablar con Regina - dijo con enfado - Vienes solo y si hubieras dicho que venías a matarla, amenazarla o reclamarle algo tal vez hubiera creído que no. Es increíble cómo hasta el hombre que profesa amor verdadero por otra mujer pueda caer en el embrujo de la reina - sonrió burlesco, el príncipe no pudo evitar apretar su mandíbula, la rabia se estaba apoderando de él y su hombro comenzaba a entumecerse, siseo al poner una mano sobre su propia herida que ahora sangraba - Calma David, si te hace sentir mejor ha pasado un muy buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con ella y créeme cuando te digo que entiendo perfectamente que estés aquí buscándola - el príncipe no pudo evitar mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo, el hecho de pensar que ese hombre había estado con Regina lo hacía enfurecer - Estás celoso - rio - Te ayude a escapar una vez de este castillo, de ella, para que pudieras ir en busca de Snow. Ahora voy a llevarte directamente con la reina. Sígueme... y apresúrate - le dijo y David comenzó a caminar tras de él.

 

Graham lo llevó por una entrada subterránea, caminaban por los pasillos apresurados, el príncipe sentía que el entumecimiento en su hombro comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, siguieron avanzando hasta que por fin llegaron a la conocida habitación de la reina. Regina estaba parada frente al enorme balcón viendo hacia el horizonte.

\- Te traje un regalo que estoy seguro te encantara - dijo Graham al tiempo que David caía en sus rodillas y dejaba caer su espada muy mareado.

 

La reina suspiró con fastidio ante las palabras del cazador. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo reconoció de inmediato - Fuera - dijo mirando molesta a Graham y éste solo le sonrió de forma insinuante saliendo de la habitación

 

Estaba tan bonita, con su largo cabello en lo que parecía ser un medio recogido, un vestido entallado que no alcanzaba a reconocer si era negro o azul oscuro, no podía distinguir, la vio acercarse con su bello rostro lleno de preocupación, eso lo hizo sentir importante para ella. Acababa de irse de ahí y ya la extrañaba tanto

\- No te muevas - dijo la reina, invocó su magia y curó su herida. Lo escuchó sisear de dolor - ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo arriesgándote de esa forma pastor? - lo reprimió - Graham te pudo haber matado o los caballeros oscuros pudieron haberte visto primero y no estarías vivo - estaba molesta

\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil llegar a ti hermosa? - le preguntó tambaleándose en sus rodillas - Estás preocupada por mí - dijo David sonriendo tontamente - No quiero a ese cazador cerca… - dijo ahora frunciendo el ceño. Regina lo ignoró y se apresuró a jalarlo para que se pusiera de pie

\- Encantador… ayúdame, tienes que llegar a la cama - dijo empujándolo para que se moviera - Estás muy pesado - ese hombre a comparación de ella era enorme y con poco control sobre su cuerpo era terriblemente pesado

\- ¿Me quieres llevar a la cama tan pronto? Pero si acabo de llegar - la escuchó reír bajito - No te rías de mí. Me siento mal, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte una vez más - la apresó por la estrecha cintura y se dejó caer en la cama con ella haciendo que Regina lanzara un pequeño grito sorpresivo

\- La flecha tenía un extracto que te adormece por completo - intentó explicarle mientras él acariciaba su trasero por encima de su vestido

\- Me encanta tu trasero - dijo al tiempo que apretaba su nalga derecha haciéndola estremecer involuntariamente y lo vio sonreír satisfecho, se veía muy gracioso

\- David - lo reprimió de nuevo mirándolo seria

\- Me llamaste David… - dijo moviendo su mano por toda la curva de su trasero hasta posarla en su estrecha cintura

\- Ese es tu nombre, no encantador - dijo alzando una ceja mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho del príncipe

\- Si, pero nunca dices mi nombre más que cuando estás excitada - le informó riendo e intentando morderse el labio inferior pero sin tener éxito. Regina sintió sus mejillas arder mientras una sonrisa sincera atravesó su bello rostro - Tan linda - sus movimientos ya no eran coordinados, intentó llevar una mano hasta una de sus adorables mejillas encendidas pero no tuvo éxito

\- Debes dormir un poco - dijo Regina aflojando los cordones de la capa del príncipe

\- Déjame quedarme… - pidió él mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto - No quiero irme… quiero quedarme contigo… que te quedes conmigo… - Regina vio como sus bellos ojos azules se cerraban al fin y con ello el príncipe se quedó dormido.

 

Y así fue como la reina malvada terminó con el príncipe encantador en su cama una vez más.

 

Regina no lo podía creer, él había ido a buscarla. Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas que lo había mandado de regreso después de comportarse mal con él y decirle algunas palabras hirientes y ya estaba de vuelta. Se arriesgó a ser asesinado por el cazador y los caballeros oscuros con tal de llegar hasta ella. No podía evitar que su cuerpo fuera invadido por una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba y ya había olvidado cómo se sentía.

 

Se permitió verlo dormir y acarició su rostro varonil. Era tan guapo, desde la primera vez que lo vio lo notó, pero la verdad es que siempre lo había visto muy insignificante, no por ser un pastor, eso no le importaba, sino por estar luchando al lado de Snow en su contra. Además su propio odio y repudio hacia todo lo relacionado con la princesa no le permitía espacio para ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera el deseo de venganza sin importar quién saliera lastimado en el proceso.

 

Movió su mano y la capa y zapatos del príncipe quedaron en el suelo enseguida de la cama. Se recostó a su lado y se acurrucó cerca de él colocando su cabeza en su amplio pecho, inhaló profundo aspirando su delicioso y varonil aroma. Adoraba escuchar su corazón, cerró los ojos momentáneamente perdiéndose en la sensación de estar así con él, permitiéndose pensar que era real y que podían quedarse juntos como él se lo había pedido.

 

Pensar que en verdad podía suceder la hacía sentirse tan tonta, por supuesto que él no quería eso en realidad, él jamás dejaría a Snow para estar con ella así que no sabía qué estaba haciendo perdiendo el tiempo con el príncipe que le profesaba amor a su más grande enemiga creyendo que… Se odiaba por tener esos pensamientos que hacían que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas, no había forma de que hubiera luz en su camino plagado de oscuridad ¿a quién engañaba? Eso ya lo sabía.

 

Pero por más que pareciera imposible, seguía siendo en el fondo lo suficientemente ilusa para desear con el alma que pudiera ser realidad. Estaba comenzando a aceptar que David era como una pequeña luz y no podía evitar querer aferrarse a él, aunque ella le hubiese querido convencer que era oscuro casi como ella en un afán de corromperlo.

 

Las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, ya sabía que sus deseos y súplicas nunca iban a ser respondidos por nadie. Jamás sucedió en el pasado, cuando fue una niña y una joven llena de luz, esperanza y fe que creía que el amor verdadero lo podía todo y que alguien la rescataría de los maltratos de su propia madre y en vez de recibir ayuda obtuvo más sufrimiento que la llevó a perderse en la oscuridad. Por supuesto que nada de lo que pidiera iba a ser escuchado ahora por alguien, nadie en su sano juicio querría ayudar a la reina malvada.

 

Estaba tan cansada y tan harta de perder siempre. Suspiró entre sollozos y decidió que quería ser egoísta contra todo pensamiento objetivo que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos. No importaba si se arriesgaba un poco más para disfrutar tenerlo el tiempo que fuera posible, antes de que él se cansara y perdiera el interés que sentía por ella.

 

Mandó al demonio venganzas, maldiciones y planes de bodas que atormentaban su mente.

 

* * *

 

 

Horas más tarde el príncipe despertó, se estiró perezosamente entre las suaves sábanas de la cama… Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, estaba en la cama de Regina, recordó todo y se sentó buscándola. Se percató que la tarde comenzaba a caer.

 

La reina estaba ahí en la misma posición que recordaba haberla visto cuando Graham lo llevó hasta ella. El maldito cazador, cerró los ojos intentando que la rabia y la furia no lo invadieran de nuevo, Regina era suya y de nadie más. Respiró profundo y decidió apartar esos pensamientos de momento. No podía mostrarse celoso porque de seguro la reina lo echaría de vuelta.

 

Revisó su hombro que se encontraba en perfecto estado y se levantó silencioso, caminó hasta ella para después rodearla por la estrecha cintura con sus brazos suavemente, ella dio un pequeño brinco e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a las de él como si su acción la hubiese espantado

\- Soy yo - le dijo besando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha haciéndola estremecer entre sus brazos, la sintió relajarse y apoyar su peso contra él. El príncipe la estrechó entre sus brazos un poco más y se quedaron así, abrazados por unos momentos en completo silencio.

De pronto David recordó el motivo que lo había hecho ir hasta ahí en primer lugar, necesitaba saber - Regina… - llamó su atención y ella volteó a verlo a los ojos. Clavó su mirada en sus hermosos ojos chocolate y bajando su mano derecha la colocó exactamente en el plano vientre de la reina, tomó un largo respiro y preguntó - ¿Estás embarazada? –

 

De todas las cosas que el príncipe pudiera preguntar o decir en ese momento jamás imaginó que pronunciaría esas palabras justamente. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño e intentó soltarse de su agarre de inmediato pero él se lo impidió, ella se dio la vuelta entre el forcejeo y quedó de frente a él - Suéltame - le exigió luchando por soltarse una vez más ¿Acaso pensaba que era capaz de embarazarse como parte de su venganza? Era malvada, sí, pero eso estaba muy por encima de todas las atrocidades que se pudiera imaginar haciendo. De todas las formas en las que había pensado vengarse de él y de la idiota de Snow por lo que le hicieron jamás cruzó por su mente chantajearlo con un embarazo

\- No, no huyas de mí - le dijo abrazándola para que no se alejara - Lo siento, lo lamento mucho - cuando ella dejó de forcejear con él recargó su mejilla encima de la cabeza de la reina, la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y prosiguió - He sido muy irresponsable Regina, todas las veces que he terminado estando contigo lo he hecho dentro de tí sin preguntar siquiera - pasaron los segundos más largos de su vida, Regina no decía nada ni se movía y la angustia lo estaba carcomiendo. Hasta que por fin ella movió su cabeza, levantó su rostro y lo miró seria.

 

Pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos del príncipe, su preocupación y arrepentimiento eran genuinos y se arrepintió tanto de haber pensado eso de él - No estoy embarazada encantador - dijo recuperando la compostura y torciendo los ojos - Soy una chica grande, se perfectamente lo que hago. Si te hace sentir más tranquilo te informo que mi sangre ha bajado con normalidad en este tiempo que hemos tenido nuestros encuentros - le explicó separándose ligeramente de él y cruzando sus brazos sobre su propio pecho. Entendía su pregunta, habían estado teniendo relaciones sin hablar de ese tema en particular. Ella jamás se preocupó por ello, desde hacía varios años que había puesto un hechizo sobre sí misma para controlar su fertilidad y era algo en lo que ya ni siquiera pensaba cuando tenía sexo, pero entendía que su desconocimiento lo hiciera dudar.

 

De todas las emociones que pensó experimentar con una respuesta negativa por parte de la reina ante la posibilidad de un embarazo no pensó que se iba a sentir decepcionado y no entendía por qué, él no había pensado en tener un hijo con la reina, el último de sus pensamientos era un embarazo con ella y ahora se encontraba ahí queriendo saber más al respecto del por qué no era así - ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - le preguntó - Ayer estuvimos juntos de nuevo… ¿qué tal que ahí... - pero ella puso una mano en alto solicitando que parara.

\- Es imposible encantador, tengo todo bajo control. Podemos estar juntos mil veces y puedes terminar dentro de mí en cada una de ellas y puedes estar tranquilo que no corres el riesgo de embarazarme - le dijo con aires de superioridad, sin dejar espacio a que hubiera alguna duda de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

David la miró serio, algo escéptico pero le creyó porque la reina sonaba totalmente segura y convencida de lo que decía. Decidió dejar el tema de lado y se relajó - Entonces quieres estar conmigo mil veces - le dijo alzando sus cejas y tomándola de las caderas firmemente - Quién iba a pensar que eres una reina insaciable, majestad - le dijo juguetonamente

\- Bueno, nadie imaginó que fueras un pastor pervertido, encantador - le regresó el cumplido la reina

-Te encanta, no lo niegues - le dijo depositando un beso dulce en su nariz y ella se permitió disfrutarlo

\- Está bien… me gusta, David - le dijo y de pronto la estaba besando fogosamente, obligándola a abrir su boca para permitirle el paso a su demandante lengua que acariciaba cada rincón dentro de su dulce boca.

\- Dijiste mi nombre… - dijo de nuevo el príncipe sobre su boca cuando por fin le permitió respirar y ella llevó su mano hasta una de sus mejillas acariciándolo con las puntas de sus dedos haciendo que el príncipe cerrara los ojos rendido a su tierna caricia - Me encanta como suena mi nombre de tu preciosa boca –

\- No quiero preguntas - dijo ella de pronto en un susurro - Acepto que tengamos encuentros como éstos, que nos permitamos disfrutar el uno del otro pero no quiero preguntas - besó su mejilla mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y lo sintió abrazarla nuevamente acercándola a él - tampoco quiero explicaciones, ni promesas. Nada. Solo quiero esto, quiero vivir esto lo que sea que dure - escuchó como la respiración del príncipe comenzaba a agitarse, el aire que expulsaba en sus exhalaciones movían su cabello cerca de su oreja haciéndole cosquillas ahí y en el cuello - No más venganzas - dijo bajito.

 

Besó la frente de Regina cuando ella terminó, sus palabras dolían un poco porque estaba seguro que habían sentimientos de por medio entre ambos pero no iba a presionarla, no quería darle motivos para apartarlo como las veces anteriores, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir lo que fuera que tuvieran y prefirió tener eso a perderlo todo.

 

La tomó delicadamente de la mano y la jaló con él hasta que quedaron frente a la cama, se arrodillo ante la reina y la hizo levantar un pie y después el otro para quitarle las altas zapatillas mientras ella se agarraba de sus hombros para no caer, se levantó acariciando los costados de la reina por encima de su ropa hasta llegar a sus estilizados hombros, la comenzó a girar lentamente.

 

Hizo su largo cabello a un lado y depositó besos en su cuello y al inicio de su espalda en toda la piel que el vestido dejaba visible, tomó el cierre y comenzó a bajarlo besando toda su espalda conforme bajaba hasta llegar a su espalda baja donde terminaba y se sintió decepcionado de que aún hubiera tela interponiéndose entre él y el apetitoso trasero de infarto de la reina.

 

"Ya habrá tiempo" pensó, porque planeaba tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo con Regina. Subió acariciando toda la piel expuesta de su espalda, pudo percibir que se erizaba notablemente, llegó hasta su hombros y los besó mientras deslizaba el vestido por sus brazos hasta sacarlo, la pegó a él jalándola por detrás y besando ahora su cuello subió por su estilizado torso con sus grandes manos hasta llegar a sus encantadores senos y comenzó a masajearlos

\- Anoche no les presté atención - le dijo al oído al tiempo que tomaba entre sus dedos sus pezones y los apretaba suavemente, ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo arqueando su espalda levemente, la sintió llevar sus manos hacia atrás para aferrarse a lo primero que encontraran que fue su camisa - Me encantan tus senos, son perfectos. Como tú - le habló de nuevo y ella jadeó bajito, sus pezones se habían endurecido completamente bajo el trato del príncipe.

 

Soltó su seno derecho y bajó su mano hasta donde la tela del vestido comenzaba, besó nuevamente el cuello de la reina e introdujo su mano por debajo del vestido y su ropa interior hasta llegar a su suave intimidad, masajeo un par de veces por encima sin intentar internarse dejando que la reina moviera sus caderas disfrutando de las caricias.

 

Sacó su mano y ella se quejó, tomó con ambas manos las orillas del vestido en su cintura y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo para sacarlo por completo junto con la ropa interior de Regina. Ella volteó a verlo sonriendo coqueta, le encantaba verla así.

 

No pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el trasero de la reina, cayó en cuenta que las dos últimas veces no se había tomado el tiempo de apreciarlo, siempre lo tocaba pero no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo a su total disposición - Tienes un trasero precioso Regina - dijo mientras colocaba sus grandes manos en sus nalgas y las apretaba con fuerza medida haciendo gemir alto a la reina. Las acarició, después llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cadera y la apresó firmemente mientras la otra mano paseó por toda la abertura de su trasero haciéndola estremecer.

 

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió su mano recorrer todo su trasero, pasó sus dedos acariciando su entrada posterior, siguió avanzando lentamente hasta tocar su intimidad, su respiración estaba agitada y entreabrió su boca cuando tanteo con sus dedos su entrada levemente húmeda y comenzó a estimular haciendo que su excitación aumentara y su sexo se comenzara a lubricar notablemente pero no se introducía en ella, solo la acariciaba por encima y alrededor de su entrada, masajeaba tiernamente sus pliegues e ignoraba su pequeño botón de placer que comenzaba a hincharse un poco, él repartía besos en su cuello y su hombro. - Tu piel tan suave y delicada… - le dijo al oído con su voz ronca, él lamió toda la orilla de su oreja y eso la hizo estremecer tanto que sus piernas perdieron un poquito de fuerza pero la mano de David la rodeó por la cintura para sostenerla segura y ella llevó sus manos a su brazo para aferrarse a él.

 

Se estaba acostumbrando a eso, a que el príncipe estuviera siempre pendiente de ella y le demostrara en todo momento que no la iba a dejar caer, que podía perderse y abandonarse al placer y él iba a estar ahí en todo momento atento y cuidando de ella.

 

El príncipe dejó de estimular su intimidad directamente, colocó toda la palma de su mano por encima del sexo de Regina y movió su mano de atrás para delante, masajeando absolutamente todo a la vez, la reina movía sus caderas y comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos con su boca cerrada.

 

David llevó su mano hacia atrás recorriendo el mismo trayecto que hizo cuando metió su mano, besó la base del cuello de Regina mientras sus dedos pasaban pronunciadamente por entre medio de las redondas nalgas. Dejó de tocar a la reina y se movió hasta colocarse frente a ella. Estaba bellísima, ligeramente sonrojada y agitada, David sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con solo verla, totalmente desnuda, frente a él, mirándole con sus bellos ojos expectantes, como aguardando por su próximo movimiento.

-Eres tan hermosa Regina - le dijo mirándola con una intensidad que hacía que el corazón de Regina quisiera salir desbocado de su pecho. Ella tragó fuerte al escucharlo - Y te deseo como a nadie. No ha habido día ni noche que no piense en ti, que no sueñe contigo. Con tu piel, tú aroma, tu sabor. Todo de ti - llevó una mano al delicado cuello y la tomó por un lado acariciando la tersa piel de su rostro con su pulgar, ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró - Quisiera hacerte mía todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida - acarició ahora con su pulgar los labios de la reina.

 

Regina llevó su mano al fuerte brazo que acariciaba su rostro. Estaba decidida a rendirse a las caricias del príncipe, quería disfrutar de todo. No se quería limitar con él. Ya no.

\- Recuéstate en la cama - le dijo mientras la soltaba, ella alzó una de sus cejas perfectamente perfiladas y se movió lentamente como solo ella podía hacerlo, altiva y elegante. Nadie caminaba como esa mujer. Era una reina con toda la extensión de la palabra.

 

No se recostó completamente, se quedó de espaldas apoyada en sus codos para poder verle. David le sonrió mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa sin prisas - Te estoy esperando encantador - le dijo Regina con una vocecita juguetona y el príncipe no recordaba jamás haberse desvestido tan rápido en su vida. Regina sintió sus mejillas arder y su intimidad palpitar cuando vio esa gran erección alzándose orgullosa por ella.

 

Comenzó a acercarse con una mirada depredadora que calentaba a Regina como jamás en la vida lo había hecho alguien, su sexo comenzaba a lubricarse aún más, quiso cerrar sus muslos para buscar un poco de alivio ella sola pero David se subió a la cama y tomó su pie derecho, la jaló un poco haciendo que los codos de la reina dejaran de ser su soporte y esta vez sí estuvo totalmente recostada, dejó un tierno beso en la planta de su pie. Regina rio intentando zafarse del agarre del príncipe pero él no se lo permitió - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella divertida

\- Déjame adorarte Regina - le pidió mirándola intensamente y ella solo pudo asentir ante sus hermosos ojos azules que tenían un brillo especial y como siempre hipnótico, sintió un beso en su tobillo, David le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió mientras acariciaba y masajeaba sus pantorrillas, sus muslos, dejaba pequeños besos en todos esos lugares que acariciaba y ella cerró sus ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de las caricias y atenciones de él.

 

Fijó su atención en ella y dejó sus piernas, se ubicó cuidadosamente entre las mismas y comenzó a repartir besos por sus muslos, pasó rozando sus labios por su intimidad, se contuvo de probarla con su boca pero no se limitó de aspirar su delicioso aroma, siguió por su vientre… se detuvo un momento ahí, no lo pudo evitar. Depositó un tierno y dedicado beso y después siguió hacia su cadera derecha besando un poco más pronunciado y mordisqueando, regresó por el mismo camino y besó de nuevo el vientre plano de la reina para darle el mismo trato a su cadera izquierda.

 

El príncipe jugó un rato con su ombligo, pasando su lengua alrededor metiéndola y sacándola, mordisqueando los alrededores mientras sujetaba a la reina por los muslos y reía suavemente al sentirla estremecerse. Le encantaba tener ese pequeño, elegante y estilizado cuerpo entre sus manos y poder hacer lo que su ardiente deseo le dictaba con ella.

 

Sintió las manos del príncipe acariciar sus costados, sus caderas, su cintura, apretaba momentáneamente como masajeando conforme avanzaba, era tan erótico. Tomó sus senos, los juntó el uno con el otro y los apretó ahora de los pezones, apresándolos entre su pulgar y su dedo índice de cada mano, así comenzó a masajearlos, a apretarlos con una presión justa, haciendo que se retorciera un poco y moviera sus caderas arqueando levemente su espalda.

 

Él dio lametazos a una de las pequeñas protuberancias y se ganó un gemido suave. Lo tomó entre sus labios y succiono mientras seguía estimulando el otro pezón, Regina entreabrió su hermosa boca dejando escapar pequeños jadeos, intercambió sus atenciones entre los rosados pezones de la reina - David - jadeó su nombre y él respondió mordiendo levemente el duro pezón que tenía en su boca, tiró de él y lo soltó fijando su azul mirada en la de ella. Se movió hasta que estuvo completamente sobre ella, se sostenía en sus brazos con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Regina para poderla mirar a la cara directamente.

 

Estaba preciosa, se le acaban las palabras porque no había forma de describir tanta belleza, mientras más estaba con ella más hermosa se le hacía. La reina tenía una mirada ansiosa, expectante y se veía tan deseosa como él de estar con ella.

\- ¿Estás mojada para mí Regina? - le preguntó y la reina enrojeció al tiempo que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios. David no pudo evitar sonreír, ella comenzó a respirar más agitada pero no respondió - Vamos a ver hermosa reina si estás lista para mí - se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo para poder mover el derecho hacia el sur de esa escultural mujer, pasó sus dedos tiernamente por su estómago y vientre, hasta llegar a su sexo y oh, estaba empapada como tanto le gustaba que estuviera.

 

Los dedos del príncipe tocaron apenas su intimidad y ella no pudo evitar retorcerse y dejar escapar un jadeo necesitado, estaba completamente mojada y no hacía falta que él explorara, ella misma sentía su propia excitación resbalando por su intimidad, estaba muriendo por sentirlo dentro y él parecía estarse tomando su tiempo - David - le dijo - Te quiero dentro - envolvió al príncipe con sus piernas y lo abrazó por la espalda, alzándose para besar y mordisquear su mandíbula, comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando esa fricción entre su propia intimidad y el grande y duro miembro de David. Adoraba su tamaño.

 

El príncipe tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para no penetrarla y enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de ella en ese mismo momento, la reina se lo estaba pidiendo y él no quería nada más en el mundo que estar dentro reclamándola como suya y satisfaciendo los deseos de esa bella mujer pero no estaba seguro que ella pudiera aguantar ser penetrada por su erección sin haber tenido un orgasmo primero y haber sido dilatada por sus dedos.

 

Regina era estrecha, aparentemente por naturaleza divina, porque se sentía tan bien envolviendo su miembro, ejerciendo esa exquisita casi dolorosa presión cada que se enterraba en ella, pero definitivamente él era de tamaño considerable para Regina, juntos eran un ajuste muy apretado, además se sentía con la obligación del placer de la reina y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería hacerla sufrir en el sexo con él. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su erección, acariciando toda su extensión mientras sentía pequeños y húmedos besos detrás de su oreja. No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y gemir satisfactoriamente.

 

Sintió que ella colocaba su miembro en su intimidad y entonces la detuvo, él respiraba pesado, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en no dejarse llevar por lo ardiente que era Regina, abrió sus ojos de nuevo y ella le miraba extrañada casi como pidiendo una explicación. No se la dio, solo la besó y llevó su delicada mano arriba apresándola contra la cama por sobre su cabeza, la siguió besando mientras ella gemía en su boca y se arqueaba contra él casi con abandono.

 

La mano de David soltó la de ella que llevó inmediatamente al rostro de él - Dentro. No aguanto - le dijo moviendo más sus caderas y besando al príncipe. Apretó los ojos y siseo cuando él enterró dos dedos de un solo empujón hasta el segundo nudillo y comenzó un movimiento apresurado dentro de su vagina, abría y cerraba sus dedos como queriendo ensancharla. Se retorció incómoda por lo repentino de la acción y dejó de mover sus caderas

\- Shhh, espera un poco preciosa - dijo el príncipe cuando vio su reacción e inmediatamente colocó su pulgar en su pequeño botón de placer y eso la hizo estremecer y arquearse contra él. Que Regina le pidiera estar dentro no lo ayudaba en nada, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho eso pero quería satisfacerla, no aguantaba escucharla pedir algo que no podía darle en el preciso momento en que ella se lo pedía. La observaba atento buscando algún rastro de dolor en su bello rostro, siguió estimulando, metiendo y sacando sus dedos enterrándolos más profundo dentro de su apretada y excesivamente húmeda intimidad, aguardando hasta que ella movió sus caderas tentativamente contra él - No aguanto David - se abrazó a él enterrando su rostro en el cuello del príncipe - Por favor... - susurró casi en un lloriqueo que encendió el instinto protector y posesivo del príncipe.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo en cuando sintió ese cambio en él - Ya, voy a darte lo que necesitas - le dijo sacándola de su escondite - Perdón por hacerte esperar pero me preocupo por ti - le dijo besando su frente y después su bella nariz. Tuvo que aceptar que no iba a poder probarla en ese momento ni que iba a poder darle un orgasmo con sus dedos, Regina necesitaba de él y él iba a responderle.

 

Pegó su frente con la de ella, sacó sus dedos impregnados de la esencia de Regina y tomando su propio miembro lo llevó a la pequeña, mojada y ardiente entrada de la reina quien jadeó quedito al sentirle - ¿Es esto lo que quieres Regina? - le preguntó el príncipe con los dientes apretados mientras ejercía presión con la cabeza de su miembro - ¿Quieres que te haga mía? - gruñó en el oído de la reina cuando pudo penetrar un poco y ella se retorció con un gemido estrangulado en su garganta al tiempo que baja sus piernas de las caderas del príncipe y las colocaba en la cama- ¿Quieres sentirte llena de mí? - mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y la reina ladeo su rostro entreabriendo su hermosa boca mientras él iba adentrándose en su resbaladizo pasaje haciéndola gemir entrecortadamente.

 

Poco a poco el miembro de David la iba abriendo, podía sentir como ganaba cada centímetro dentro de ella, estaba consiente que había sido demandante con él para que lo hiciera pero es que el príncipe la había comenzado a excitar desde hacía mucho rato y en todo ese tiempo se dedicó a acariciarla y trabajarla, todo eso había sido tan erótico que ella no pudo evitar calentarse terriblemente hasta que no pudo aguantar más y no le quedó más remedio que pedirle que la tomara. Y por supuesto que eso era lo que quería, por supuesto que quería que la hiciera suya aunque no se lo dijera y no ansiaba nada más en el mundo en ese momento que estar llena de él.

 

No podía evitar adorar que él se preocupara por ella, la hacía sentir tan importante para David, que quisiera que ella estuviera cómoda, entendía perfectamente sus palabras, él sabía que ella era estrecha sobre todo para él y se había negado a sus deseos por su propio bien, en vez de molestarle la hacía sentir tan cuidada y hasta cierto punto consentida por el príncipe.

 

Se arqueó contra él cuando introdujo el último pedazo de su miembro dentro de su suave intimidad, se aseguró de enterrarse hasta el fondo y vio su bello rostro contorsionarse más de dolor que de placer e inmediatamente quiso salir - ¡No! - las piernas de la reina lo envolvieron de nuevo inmediatamente por la cintura y sus delicadas manos lo tomaron de los brazos encajando sus uñas - No te atrevas a salirte - le dijo molesta en medio de su excitación, su voz era ronca pero decidida. Lo miraba con sus ojos cargados de deseo y un poquito de enojo

\- Te estoy lastimando - estaba tan consternado y molesto con él por hacerle caso a ella y no seguir sus instintos.

Ella se relamió los labios y trago fuerte - Solo… no te muevas - le dijo dejando caer su cabeza en la cama - Duele un poco - y tuvo que enterrar más sus uñas cuando lo sintió intentar quitarse de nuevo - Pero me gusta. No quiero que te salgas. No quiero dejar de sentirte - le dijo moviendo una de sus manos para jalarlo y besarlo internado su lengua en la boca del príncipe quien correspondió a su demandante beso.

\- Dime cuando estés lista - le pidió David separándose del beso, comenzó a repartir besos por todo el rostro de la reina haciéndola sonreír, bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris para distraerla de la incomodidad y el dolor, ella apretó más sus piernas en su cintura y la sintió temblar ligeramente contra él

\- Estoy lista caballeroso príncipe - le dijo de forma seductora al poco rato - Dame todo lo que tengas - le dijo colocando sus pies en el trasero del príncipe - Quiero sentirte –

\- Ahora soy un príncipe caballeroso y no pervertido. Vamos avanzando - le dijo sonriendo socarronamente. Le encantaba jugar de esa forma con ella

\- Jamás dejarás de ser un pervertido - le dijo la reina moviendo sus caderas haciendo que el príncipe cerrara los ojos y respirara muy pesado.

\- Te voy a dar lo que tanto estás pidiendo reinita - le dijo y ella gimió ofendida por el nuevo apodo.

 

Colocó su mano derecha en el colchón a un lado de su bello rostro como tenía la otra, salió lentamente de ella y se enterró de un solo empujón hasta el fondo, fuerte y duro, el pequeño cuerpo bajo él se arqueó violentamente y ella soltó un gemido alto de doloroso placer. Comenzó a entrar y salir a un ritmo vigoroso pero controlado haciendo que Regina gritara con cada embestida, eso era nuevo, normalmente ella se limitaba a jadear y gemir de menos a más pero ahora estaba gritando desde un inicio, hizo nota mental que efectivamente la había hecho esperar demasiado y lo más seguro es que fuera a alcanzar el orgasmo muy pronto, podía sentir las paredes de su intimidad contraerse en su miembro en espasmos deliciosos que lo incitaban a moverse más rápido. Bajó su mano para estimular su hinchado clítoris fuertemente una vez más.

 

No se equivocó, unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que Regina lanzara un alarido estrepitoso mientras se venía, contrayéndose muy fuerte sobre su erección a tal grado que David tuvo que detenerse porque esas paredes apretaban tan fuerte que el movimiento era prácticamente imposible. Mientras todo eso sucedía él la observaba sin perderse ni un solo detalle del orgasmo de la reina, la veía sacudirse en medio del placer mientras él seguía estimulándola. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer y leer el cuerpo de Regina.

 

Ese orgasmo la dejó casi sin aliento, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero había sido tan delicioso, su cuerpo aún sufría de pequeños espasmos, su interior aún se apretaba intermitentemente en la erección del príncipe, lo sintió enorme por la presión que su propio cuerpo ejerció y él no dejaba en paz su sensible clítoris. Sentía la boca seca, intentaba recuperar su aliento cuando él se retiró.

 

Se sentó en la cama molesta, iba a reclamarle. Había tenido un orgasmo maravilloso pero él ni siquiera se había venido y se salió de ella. No iba a permitir que ahora el príncipe comenzara a limitarse de venirse dentro a causa de la plática que tuvieron. Estaba a punto de empezar con su reclamo cuando él le sonrió tomando su propio miembro con dos de sus dedos, pasándolos por toda su longitud como limpiándolo de su esencia mientras gemía sugestivamente y los llevó a su boca. Regina tuvo que cerrar los ojos y jadeó involuntariamente, ese príncipe endemoniado era terriblemente excitante cuando se lo proponía, era un pervertido que la calentaba como jamás creyó que llegaría a hacerlo un hombre y como jamás llegó a imaginar que ese hombre precisamente lo haría. Todavía se asombrara del comportamiento de David en la cama con ella, no tenía cara de ser un hombre tan fogoso, pervertido y posesivo. Se pregunta si era así solo con ella o si… Apretó más los ojos, no quería pensar en esas cosas, si quería disfrutar de estar con él tenía que olvidarse de ello como las demás veces.

 

Atacó su boca apasionadamente y ella respondió de inmediato, se colocó entre sus piernas que ella inmediatamente abrió para él y la recostó suavemente de nuevo - No hemos terminado hermosa - le dijo besando su mejilla. Se irguió y quedó hincado, tomó una almohada y la colocó bajo la espalda baja de la reina, después agarró sus piernas y las juntó por delante de él, las flexionó con su propio cuerpo al acercarse y colocó los pies de la reina apoyados en su pecho, tenía los pies fríos, toda ella estaba ardiente pero sus pies estaban fríos, los masajeo un poco, levantó el izquierdo para besarlo repetidamente mientras ella lo miraba riendo y negando por su afán de besarle los pies y él respondió mordisqueando levemente su pulgar - No, basta - dijo ella zafándose de su agarre y dándole un pequeño golpe con su pie en el pecho.

 

El príncipe sonrió malicioso, después comprobaría si la reina era muy sensible a las cosquillas, tenía el presentimiento de que sí. Pero en ese momento le urgía descargar su placer. Colocó el pie de Regina en la posición que lo quería y después se introdujo en ella de forma controlada pero apresurada haciendo que la reina lo mirará como sorprendida y abriera su hermosa boca conteniendo el aliento dejando escapar después un pequeño jadeo entrecortado cuando estuvo completamente dentro, la vio dejar caer su cabeza en la cama - ¿Cómo se siente? - le preguntó alzando una ceja, satisfecho de su reacción

\- Muy grande - dijo casi sin aliento jadeando constantemente - Se siente tan bien. Tan dentro. Ohhhh David. Estoy tan llena - cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Llegaba tan profundo dentro de ella en esa posición y estimulaba perfectamente ese punto especial dentro de su intimidad.

\- Tú te sientes perfecta belleza, tan bien, tan mojada y apretada. Siempre tan apretada - comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que Regina se retorciera de delicioso placer y lloriqueara, sabía que de esa forma le brindaba un placer exquisito y único, adoraba ver todas sus reacciones. Sus senos se movían al ritmo que él imponía y sus pezones estaban erectos, quería tenerlos en su boca pero en esa posición no podía. Regina llevó sus delicadas manos a los muslos de él y apretó conforme la penetraba con más fuerza. Estaba concentrado y sentía como su orgasmo se acercaba, había aguantado demasiado y se sentía muy orgulloso de él por ello. Cerró sus ojos permitiéndose perderse en el placer de estar poseyendo a Regina y tenerla abandonada al placer que le daba, jadeante y entregada, dejándose hacer por él.

\- ¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!.. Me… me voy a venir - entre lloriqueó y gritó la reina, clavando sus uñas en los muslos de David haciéndolo gruñir.

\- Oh, Regina - gimió él al sentirla llegar al orgasmo de nuevo, un poco de fluido escapó de la intimidad de la reina.

 

No le dio tiempo de nada, abrió sus piernas y se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que se quejara porque David comenzó a moverse dentro con un ritmo castigador, sus pantorrillas quedaban sobre los fuertes hombros del príncipe, en esa posición hacía contacto directo con la pared frontal de su vagina y estimulaba de nuevo directamente ahí, su clítoris palpitaba dolorosamente y su intimidad aún no terminaba de asimilar el orgasmo que acababa de tener y sentía que otro se acercaba. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

 

Se desesperó porque no estaba segura que su cuerpo pudiera con esas sensaciones, con otro orgasmo tan pronto. No sabía si pedirle que se detuviera o no, una vez más estaba en esa delgada línea del placer y el dolor, pero se sentía tan bien y no entendía por qué.

 

Cerró los ojos abandonándose al placer del ritmo castigador con el que le penetraba y sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber lo que quería - David - jadeó pesadamente - Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí. Que me llenes de ti - normalmente mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a venirse dentro sin que ella lo quisiera, siempre era desastroso pero con David hasta eso era distinto, le encantaba sentir su ardiente semilla derramándose en su interior, llenando su estrecho canal y no le importaba para nada sentir cuando salía de su intimidad junto con la evidencia de su propio orgasmo, era una sensación que le agradaba, le hacía sentir tan suya, pero era algo que jamás le diría. Lo sintió penetrar más fuerte mientras le hablaba

\- Eres mía hermosa reina - gruñó el príncipe sobre su rostro mientras aumentaba la velocidad si es que le era posible - de nadie más, solo mía - la miraba directamente como queriendo penetrarle el alma y Regina no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir con abandono para él. Lo sentía tomarla como si fuera un animal, fuerte, duro, buscando penetrarla hasta donde ya no pudiera con cada embestida, como queriendo llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella, como reclamándola - Voy a venirme muy dentro de ti, para demostrarte que eres mía - no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara contra él y su interior se apretara fuertemente sobre ese duro miembro con sus palabras. No quería nada más en el mundo que ser de él en ese momento y por el resto de sus días.

-¡Ahhhh! - gritó la reina cuando se vino de nueva cuenta, sintió que más fluido escapaba involuntariamente de su intimidad y su cuerpo se arqueó violentamente, sus manos apresaron las sábanas, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, su pequeño cuerpo se retorció y su torso quedó de lado derecho, temblando y tensándose, su vientre se contraría y sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba

\- Mmhhg - seguía gimiendo la reina y sentía sus hermosas piernas temblar sobre sus propios hombros. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto con una capa de sudor que la hacía ver exquisita. La vio llevar su mano izquierda con la derecha para juntarlas. Era tan bella y tan suya

\- Voy a llenarte Regina - le dijo mientras comenzaba a penetrarla una vez más aún cuando el estrecho interior de la reina no le permitía moverse libremente a causa del reciente orgasmo, la escucha respirar muy muy pesado, dio tres estocadas más y se vino muy fuerte dentro de ella, gracias a la posición pudo clavarse muy profundo dentro y dejar ahí su semilla, gruñía mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían en el costado de la reina, la escuchó gemir gustosa pero muy bajito.

 

Besó su brazo izquierdo que era el que tenía disponible y comenzó a retirarse, la evidencia del orgasmo de Regina salió detrás de su miembro junto con un poco de su semen, ella ni siquiera se quejó esta vez, solo pareció relajarse cuando salió. No la dejó bajar sus piernas, la mantuvo doblada y observó su intimidad, se veía muy hinchada y algo enrojecida, seguramente estaría adolorida al día siguiente. Bajó a colocar un beso haciendo que esas perfectas caderas se movieran intentando huir del contacto, sabía que estaba sobre estimulada y cualquier caricia de seguro era dolorosa más que placentera. Pero él se sentía muy satisfecho y orgulloso de tenerla así.

 

De pronto salió de su trance y reparó en que Regina seguía respirando con mucha dificultad, dejó sus piernas, la ayudó a colocarlas de lado como estaba para que dejara la posición incómoda que había tomado y sacó la almohada de debajo de ella, su semen comenzaba a salir ensuciando la intimidad de la reina. Volteó y pudo ver en una de las mesitas a un lado de la cama una jarra con agua, se movió por la cama hasta llegar a ese lugar y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso. Regina no se había movido ni un solo centímetro

\- Ven aquí hermosa - le dijo mientras la alzaba un poco hasta tenerla recargada en su pecho - ¿Estás cansada? - al fin ella mostró reacción asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente, luchaba por mantener sus hermosos ojos abiertos. Él besó su frente divertido - Yo también estoy cansado, eres agotadora - puso el vaso enfrente de ella, la reina llevó su mano temblorosa al vaso y él colocó su mano sobre la de ella, la ayudó a beber unos cuantos tragos pequeños de agua. Él bebió el resto y después los acomodó a ambos bajo las cobijas de la cama, uno frente al otro, abrazó posesivamente a la reina quien al fin comenzaba a respirar con algo de calma, se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

 

David la observó dormir aún sonrojada y agitada, su cabello estaba revuelto, su hermosa boca entreabierta pero aún dormida era elegante y perfecta. Rio porque cada mujer con la que se había acostado en su vida era un desastre al momento de dormir, pero Regina hasta para eso era una reina. Llevó una mano a su alborotado cabello, soltó el medio recogido y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello, le era tan relajante hacer eso y esperaba que para ella también lo fuera. No podía evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo cada que podía poseer a Regina.

 

Cerró los ojos y se permitió dormitar un poco, dejándose envolver en esa maravillosa sensación de estar así con ella, pero recordó lo de la maldición oscura. Se levantó cuidadosamente intentando no perturbar a la bella mujer que dormía en la cama y arropó a Regina lo mejor que pudo quien no se movió.

 

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, tomó sus pantalones y se los puso, comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo por el que Graham lo había llevado, odiaba pensar en él ahora con cada fibra de su ser y para su mala suerte quizá el cazador supiera algo, dijo que conocía muy bien a Regina, apretó los dientes y rogó porque no tuviera que recurrir a él.

 

Ese castillo estaba prácticamente desolado pudo recorrer varios de sus pasillos y salones sin encontrarse a una sola persona, no tenía idea de qué hora era pero no parecía tan noche porque cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con el padre de Regina terminando de cenar.

\- Buenas noches príncipe David - saludó amablemente Henry - Es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí - no se veía muy feliz de verlo en realidad. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzado, era casi seguro que Henry supiera qué hacía ahí exactamente, sobretodo porque andaba a medio vestir y de seguro olía a sexo - ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó mirándolo de una forma que le confirmaba que lo sabía - No tengas miedo muchacho, no voy a juzgarte por lo que estás haciendo a pesar de que estás deshonrando a mi hija - le dijo y David trago fuerte - No es a mí a quién le corresponde hacer ese trabajo. Solo te pediré que no la lastimes –

\- No es mi intención hacerlo - dijo al fin David saliendo de su bochornoso estado

\- Uno puede herir a las personas sin proponérselo David - suspiró y prosiguió - Mi hija se ha vuelto una mujer muy complicada, pero antes no era así, muy en el fondo de la mujer que ahora ves está mi niña amada, la que cuando se siente asustada y angustiada corre a los brazos de su padre en busca de consuelo. Sé que fue tu mujer quien le perdonó la vida y que tú estuviste de acuerdo, por siempre les estaré agradecidos de haberle permitido a mi niña una oportunidad más aunque ella no encuentre la forma de aprovecharla. Han pasado tantas cosas en su vida y yo siempre fui un cobarde, jamás la pude ayudar, siempre mi miedo fue mayor que mi deber como padre de protegerla. Debí habérmela llevado muy lejos de su madre, del Rey, del oscuro, aunque perdiera la vida en ese intento, debí al menos intentarlo, hacer algo diferente, quizá hubiera sido lo que Regina necesitaba para no caer en la oscuridad. Soy tan responsable como todos y cada uno de los que se han acercado a ella con maldad, para lastimarla, para tomar algo de ella, para usarla - hablaba con tristeza más que con rabia o enojo

\- ¿Sabes? Mi hija siempre ha pensado que no necesita ser salvada de nadie ni de nada, que ella sola puede. Apoyo su forma de pensar, es independiente, inteligente, autosuficiente y sé que puede andar sin que nadie le tenga que estar cuidando pero… Estoy convencido de que necesita que alguien le ayude a salvarse a sí misma porque ella no sabe cómo hacerlo - clavó su mirada suplicante en la de David - Jamás me permitirá hacerlo a mí, es muy tarde para mí con ella en ese aspecto. Si estás aquí es porque Regina te importa de alguna forma - los ojos Henry se llenaron de lágrimas - Te lo pido con el corazón en la mano, si mi hija te importa aunque sea un poco no la dejes perderse en la oscuridad –

\- La maldición - susurró David asimilando entonces que era real

\- El oscuro… ese hombre no la deja ni siquiera pensar, la asfixia hundiéndola en la oscuridad cada que tiene la oportunidad. Se encargaron de destruir todas y cada una de las ilusiones de mi pequeña pero yo sé que ella aún está ahí, solo necesita caminar hacia la luz. Pero necesita de alguien que la guíe - David cerró los ojos asimilando que Henry le pedía que fuera él quien hiciera ese trabajo.

 

Se sorprendió porque inmediatamente algo dentro de él dictó un Sí, como si su mente ya hubiera procesado que haría hasta lo imposible por ayudar a Regina. Ella quería lanzar una maldición para destruir finales felices, lo más seguro es que tuviera que pagar un precio muy alto para conseguirlo y él no iba a permitir que tuviera que hacerlo. La iba a detener a como diera lugar

\- Yo... - intentó explicarle a Henry pero él no se lo permitió

\- No tienes que decirme nada muchacho, tu posición en ésto es muy difícil, lo entiendo. Solo haz lo que te dicte tu corazón - le dijo sonriéndole empáticamente y se retiró.

 

David emprendió el camino de vuelta a la habitación de Regina, caminaba apresurado, Rumpelstiltskin estaba detrás de que ella tuviera la idea de lanzar la maldición, el muy inhumano y maldito. Pensó en todas las veces que ese oscuro ser intervino en que él encontrara a Snow e hizo nota mental que en todas y cada una de esas veces Regina era la que siempre salía perdiendo, de seguro lo hacía para hundirla más. Se dio cuenta que indirectamente él también había sido partícipe y se preguntó qué tantas atrocidades había tenido que vivir Regina para haber caído de esa forma en la oscuridad.

 

Llegó a la habitación y la reina seguía durmiendo ajena a todo, se veía tan hermosa… Se metió a la cama bajo las cobijas y abrazó posesiva y protectoramente el tibio cuerpo de la reina. Ella solo soltó pequeños quejidos entre sueños, cerró los ojos convencido de que así quería que fueran sus días por siempre, con ella tranquila y segura entre sus brazos, sin nada que la atormentara.

 

En ese instante tomó la decisión: Iba a dejar a Snow, era algo que sabía que iba a terminar haciendo tarde que temprano. Estaba más que decidido.

 

El único problema es que no podía hacerlo aún por más que quisiera, las Hadas, Snow y compañía de seguro buscarían la forma de detener al oscuro para proteger al bebé de Ella. Él no podía abandonar la oportunidad de asegurarse de que ese demonio que atormentaba a Regina fuera detenido. Además no podía prometerle nada a Regina, todavía no, ella acababa de decirle que no quería promesas ni explicaciones, si de pronto le decía que quería estar con ella dejando lo que se suponía era su final feliz lo iba a echar y entonces sí jamás la iba a volver a ver, apenas le había permitido acercarse y no quería darle motivos para alejarlo, necesitaba tiempo. Hizo un voto silencioso a la bella durmiente entre sus brazos.

 

Dejo un beso largo en su frente mientras hacía la promesa que jamás creyó que iba a llegar a hacer, iba a salvar a Regina sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o el precio que tuviera que pagar.


	5. Chapter 5

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Agradezco mucho se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, tanto a los que lo hacen silenciosamente como a los que lo hacen dejándome comentarios que me encantan. Aprecio mucho todas y cada una de las palabras que escriben para dejarme saber lo que piensan de la historia.

Espero que disfruten de este episodio. Sé que están impacientes por saber algunas cositas pero digamos que sugiero disfrutar de la calma antes de que llegue la tormenta, que posiblemente ya se esté dejando asomar.

 **Nota:** (Debí poner ésto desde el episodio anterior) Sé que Graham no tiene nombre en el Bosque pero en verdad no me sentía cómoda nombrándolo solo como "El Cazador", se me hacía demasiado impropio, sentía feito que no tuviera un nombre y no quise inventar nada más, sobretodo para evitar confusiones. Espero que a nadie le moleste el detalle.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado por favor no lo lea.

Agradecimientos de nueva cuenta a **Autumnevil5** quien me recuerda que debo seguir escribiendo la historia y muy amablemente dedica parte de su tiempo para apoyarme en este proceso.

* * *

La princesa Snow estuvo de viaje por aproximadamente una semana, fue el mismo tiempo que David y Regina no desaprovecharon para estar juntos sin que las ausencias del príncipe fueran muy notorias en el Reino Blanco.

No podían quitarse las manos de encima el uno del otro cada que se veían, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad y lugar para disfrutar de sus momentos juntos en el castillo. El pobre padre de Regina tenía que huir de lado a lado del palacio intentando alejarse lo más posible para no escuchar lo que no quería oír bajo ninguna circunstancia. Era su pequeñita después de todo.

* * *

Llegado el momento David estuvo preparado para recibir a la que era su esposa y maldijo que esa noche sería la primera desde su acuerdo con Regina que no la pasarían juntos. No quería dejar de verla ni dejarla sola pero tenía una misión que cumplir por ella, tenía que seguir guardando apariencias para no levantar sospechas.

Debía asegurarse que Rumplestiltskin no pudiera dañar más a Regina y sin magia no se le ocurría nada más que colaborar con Snow y sus aliados. Si confesaba y la dejaba en esos momentos sería considerado un traidor y ya no podría hacer nada para salvar a su reina.

Snow, Ruby y el hada Azul, quien les había alcanzado en aquel reino, llegaron con noticias que todos escuchaban atentos y tal como lo esperó comenzaron a planear la forma de capturar al oscuro y limitar su magia por siempre. Era perfecto.

* * *

Regina no podía conciliar el sueño, era la primer noche después de varias seguidas que pasaba sin David y en esos escasos días se había acostumbrado a dormirse completamente tranquila rodeada por los protectores brazos del príncipe y le estaba siendo imposible dormir sin él.

Además se sentía sola, era difícil de explicar porque llevaba mucho tiempo así, había pasado un muy buen tiempo desde la última vez que recordaba querer la compañía de alguien más. Su sed de venganza la había hecho olvidarse por completo del contacto humano. Un par de años atrás no habría dudado en seducir al cazador para que compartiera el lecho con ella, pero ahora sabía que Graham no podía ayudarla. Quería la compañía del príncipe y de nadie más.

Se mordió el labio inferior cayendo en cuenta que lo extrañaba y algo muy dentro de sí misma le decía que lo necesitaba más de lo que pensaba. La verdad es que no hablaban mucho cuando se veían, básicamente no querían perder el tiempo y se enredaban uno en el cuerpo del otro en cuanto se encontraban pero había detalles del príncipe que ella adoraba y ahora sentía que no podía estar sin ellos, sin él.

A pesar de sentirte agotada se rindió de su intención de dormir, suspiró frustrada y se levantó de la cama. Caminó por el largo pasillo lleno de espejos lentamente sin saber muy bien qué era lo que buscaba

\- Es muy noche majestad - habló el espejo. Sidney, Regina sonrió irónica, siempre ahí cuando nadie lo llamaba, el inoportuno genio que le había ayudado a liberarse de su horrible marido. A veces pensaba que le debía algo por ello, siempre sentía que muy en el fondo algún día tendría que liberarle de su prisión, tal vez la maldición…

La maldición, se detuvo en seco

\- ¿Pasa algo, mi reina? - preguntó Sindey.

\- No - respondió ella en automático y siguió apresurando su andar sin mirar atrás.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar la maldición, se había olvidado por completo de ello, David lograba distraerla de lo que se suponía que era lo más importante para ella que era su venganza y por consiguiente de Daniel… Sintió un pequeño mareo y un nudo en su estómago la hizo detenerse de nuevo y tener que recargarse en uno de los pasillos del palacio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, de ninguna forma podía dejar de amar a su chico del establo y tenía muy en claro que jamás se iba a interesar en ningún hombre como lo hizo con Daniel de nuevo. Era imposible porque su alma y su corazón le pertenecían al adorable chico que logró que sus días bajo el yugo de su madre fueran más llevaderos y le dio lo que jamás había tenido que era felicidad y amor, amor verdadero que era todo lo que Regina quería en la vida y que le fue arrebatado de la peor forma por su propia madre.

Casi corrió hasta la habitación a la cual no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había ido y se preguntaba qué tan metida en su mundo lleno de rabia y venganza había estado que se había olvidado casi de ser capaz de sentir, de extrañar, de disfrutar algo más que no fuera el pensamiento de tener el corazón de Snow en sus manos y poderlo aplastar. Observó la puerta por un largo rato hasta que se atrevió a tocar indecisa.

El rostro somnoliento y preocupado de su padre se asomó por la puerta

\- ¿Pasa algo Regina? -

\- No puedo dormir papi - dijo la reina colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Su padre le sonrió cálidamente mientras la tomaba del brazo de forma gentil.

\- ¿Quieres un té? - preguntó Henry y Regina solo pudo asentir, más que nada quería la compañía de su padre, se sentía angustiada por lo que había estado pensando y quería estar junto a él.

La reina pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en su padre cuando le siguió hasta la cocina, desde hacía mucho tiempo que Regina no se paraba por ese lugar. El príncipe Henry preparó el té y se sentó junto con ella en pleno silencio. Era un poco incómodo pero al mismo tiempo natural porque eran padre e hija sin embargo llevaban mucho tiempo sin charlar amenamente, ella nunca estaba dispuesta, siempre estaba su rabia por delante.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que te tiene así? - se atrevió a preguntar. Regina no respondió por lo que Henry siguió - ¿Son las pesadillas de nuevo? –

\- No son pesadillas, es solo que no puedo dormir - dijo ella dando un sorbo a su té.

\- ¿Y cierto príncipe es la razón? - preguntó con una expresión inocente en el rostro y la reina estrechó sus ojos

\- Por supuesto que no papi - dijo frunciendo el ceño a lo que Henry solo sonrió negando levemente con su cabeza. La verdad es que Regina quería hablar con su padre de lo que fuera, quería una plática normal, alejada de todos los problemas que habían en su vida y David era uno de ellos de momento

\- Entiendo - dijo él

Cuando menos lo pensó se encontraban hablando tranquilamente, su padre evitaba tocar temas que sabía eran delicados para ella y Regina lo agradecía en el alma, hasta que el té hizo efecto y el cansancio fue insoportable se retiraron a dormir.

* * *

Y así comenzaron a pasar los días. David se metió de lleno al proyecto para la captura del oscuro que era la prioridad de todos. Participaba activamente con su porte valiente, honesto y bondadoso que lo caracterizaba. Se adjudicaba misiones para acercarse al pueblo y transmitirles el mensaje de paz y prosperidad para que no se sintieran abandonados por sus futuros gobernantes. Y que le permitían ausentarse del palacio sin levantar sospechas.

Con Snow intentaba comportarse como siempre, pero no podía evitar el tener que evadirle lo mejor y más sutil que le fuera posible sobretodo en la cama. No era muy difícil de esquivar, Snow era una mujer que no se interesaba mucho por el sexo, no es que no le gustara o no lo disfrutara cuando lo tenía pero no era algo que ella buscara y solía ser aburrido y monótono.

Además estaba concentrada, casi obsesionada en detener toda la oscuridad para que nadie arruinara los finales felices de nadie, tanto que hasta de la boda se había olvidado y eso tranquilizaba al príncipe de cierto modo. Cada que tocaban el tema de Regina, David no podía evitar molestarse y tenía que disimular lo que mejor que podía, Snow había dicho que haría lo que fuera necesario para detener a Rumpelstiltskin y a la reina. El príncipe sintió una punzada en su corazón y un nudo en su estómago ante esas palabras, no permitiría que lastimaran a Regina de ninguna forma.

No veía la hora en la que atraparan a ese horrible ser y poder liberarse de todas esas apariencias e irse lejos, con ella, con su hermosa y complicada reina.

* * *

David había logrado escaparse para pasar una tarde entera con Regina. Se besaban en el bosque a escasos metros de la entrada del palacio, ella había ordenado a todos los caballeros oscuros alejarse de tal forma que nadie pudiera verles, habían ido ahí al aire libre a comer y ahora David la tenía contra un árbol besando su cuello e intentando levantar su vestido rojo que se ceñía perfectamente a cada una de sus fabulosas curvas y marcaba su delicioso trasero de infarto que tanto le encantaba, tenía un perfecto escote cubierto por un delicado encaje negro transparente que dejaba ver y no a la vez sus senos. Esos senos que cada día que pasaba se volvían más exquisitos y no sabía por qué.

El príncipe estaba encantado disfrutando de ese momento, su erección había despertado porque Regina había estado comiendo dejando escapar pequeños gemiditos, como si estuviera gozando de la comida enormemente, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito para calentarlo y aquí estaban las consecuencias, la iba a tomar ahí. Besó su hombro y de pronto lo vio. El maldito cazador pasó de largo mirándole fijamente

\- ¿Qué pasa David? - preguntó la reina extrañada al sentirlo detenerse. Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de hacerlo con el príncipe ahí, no era el plan original pero había gozado tanto de la comida que no había podido evitar dejar escapar gemidos gustosos y eso, afortunadamente, había excitado a David tanto que ahora estaban a punto de tener sexo al aire libre, solo que el príncipe se detuvo.

\- Graham - dijo él apretando los dientes, estaba celoso. Así de pronto, en ese preciso instante, no hizo falta nada más para sentirse extremadamente celoso y posesivo con ella a la mínima amenaza de ese hombre

\- Ya se fue - le dijo besándole pero él simplemente no podía

\- Vamos adentro –

\- No, quiero hacerlo aquí - lo besó de nuevo y tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos

\- No - dijo él separándose del beso y tomando con sus grandes manos las de ella

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño

\- Porque no quiero que ese hombre te vea así - la sola idea de pensar que el cazador o alguien más pudiera ver a Regina desnuda, excitada o teniendo un orgasmo lo hacía enfurecer, jamás lo permitiría. Y aunque Graham hubiera estado con ella no significaba que pudiera tocarla ahora. Era suya, solo de él y el maldito cazador tendría que olvidarse de volver a estar íntimamente con ella y si se atrevía a reclamar derechos de alguna forma estaba seguro de que le mataría antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima a Regina de nuevo.

\- Ya se fue - le repitió torciendo los ojos - Además no es la primera vez que lo hacemos al aire libre y no recuerdo que te hubiera molestado que alguien nos viera así aquella vez - David estaba exagerando pero era divertido verlo así, estaba celoso y eso le gustaba.

\- Es diferente - le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos - Allá no había un estúpido cazador que te trae ganas rondando, ni un puño de guardias al rededor. Éramos solo tú y yo. No corría el riesgo de que alguien te viera. Jamás te expondría de esa forma. Además puede volver. No seas terca Regina, vamos adentro por favor - le pidió intentando calmarse

\- Quiero aquí. Ahora - dijo la reina autoritaria y decidida. Había una ligera pero intrigante guerra entre ambos y Regina se sentía curiosa al respecto

\- No hagamos ésto - dijo el príncipe separándose de ella y resoplando frustrado

\- Tú no hagas ésto -

El príncipe tomó aire, cerró los ojos intentando aclarar su mente y respondió - Bien. Aquí no, si tanto lo quieres vamos adentro o no habrá nada - le dijo.

Regina alzó sus cejas sorprendida. Se estaba negando a tener sexo con ella, eso era nuevo e interesante. No lo pensó mucho, las palabras solo abandonaron su boca - Muy bien, iré a buscar a Graham, estoy segura de que a él no le molestara tomarme en medio del bosque mientras un encantador príncipe nos observa - le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante

-No te atrevas - David sentía la sangre en su cabeza, se sentía aturdido, la rabia se estaba apoderando de él, estaba encendido, muy molesto y ella estaba terca complicando todo. No quería saber si hablaba en serio o era una broma, solo no quería escuchar eso de ninguna forma

\- Estás celoso - la reina rio y después se mordió el labio inferior. De pronto el príncipe se abalanzó sobre ella, pegándola al árbol con sus manos a un lado de su cabeza respirando agitado bajando su rostro para estar frente al de ella

\- Sí, estoy celoso. Muy celoso. Porque eres mía y nadie más que yo tiene derecho a tenerte o si quiera verte - él mismo sabía que lo que decía no podía ser verdad, Regina era dueña de su propia vida pero no podía evitar ser así de posesivo con ella y sentía una necesidad arrasadora de hacérselo saber

\- Entonces tómame encantador - le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el tibio aliento del príncipe en su rostro - Hazme tuya aquí - susurró sobre los carnosos labios de David.

El príncipe gruñó y apretó sus manos en puños sobre el árbol. Regina lo descontrolaba, ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre él y se estaba aprovechando. Tomó un largo respiro - Dije que no - y se separó de ella intentando calmarse.

La vio alzar una de sus perfectas cejas y comenzar a caminar decidida hacia donde Graham se había ido, dándole la espalda, contoneando su hermoso y apetitoso trasero como sabía que tanto le provocaba. Oh sí, la pequeña e irritante reina estaba en problemas, lo estaba retando y él no se lo iba a permitir.

\- Suficiente - dijo alcanzandola en menos de tres pasos, la volteó con menos delicadeza de la que le hubiera gustado tener, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Regina, se agachó un poco y se la echó al hombro.

-¡NO! Bájame David, ¡BASTA! - comenzó a patalear y gritar en cuanto se vio levantada de esa forma, afortunadamente traía su cabello recogido en un moño porque no habría podido ver nada de traerlo suelto - ¡Ah! - dio un pequeño grito cuando él dejó caer su mano dándole una muy bien dada nalgada.

\- Quédate quieta - gruñó mientras entraban al palacio y las puertas se cerraban tras ellos. Estaba muy molesto

Pasaban por el jardín y Regina enrojeció terriblemente cuando su padre les vio, llevó sus manos a su propio rostro avergonzada. Henry por su lado simplemente miró al cielo lanzando un suspiro y se dirigió como siempre a un lado del castillo alejado y opuesto de ellos.

\- Ya bájame, ya estamos en el palacio - golpeó la bien formada espalda del príncipe con sus pequeños puños. Se tensó al sentir otra nalgada y un quejidito abandonó sus labios

\- Quieta o te vas a caer - le dijo serio pero su enojo había disminuido. El saber que Regina estaba fuera del alcance de ese hombre lo hacía sentir tranquilo

\- Tú no me vas a dejar caer -

El príncipe se detuvo en seco al escucharla. Ella confiaba en él. Acarició el trasero de la reina al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su hermoso cuerpo donde alcanzaba a dárselo. Estaba tan maravillado en la confianza que ella tenía en él, sabía que no eran solo palabras, que de verdad la reina confiaba en él no solo para no dejarla caer literalmente y eso lo hizo sentir tan bien y tan afortunado, tan responsable de ella. Tenía que protegerla de todo a como diera lugar, inclusive de ella misma. No la iba a defraudar.

\- ¿Nos vamos a quedar así por siempre encantador? - preguntó la reina con una sonrisa en sus labios y recibió otra pequeña nalgada - ¡Ouh! - se quejó

David la llevó hasta el comedor del palacio y la sentó en la gran mesa. Observandola detenidamente, era sumamente hermosa, no solo físicamente, sabía que no la conocía del todo pero lo poco que ella le permitía ver de sí misma lo dejaba maravillado.

\- Jamás te voy a dejar caer - dijo pegando su frente con la de ella. Seguía molesto porque ella estuvo jugando con él - Pero te has ganado un castigo por provocarme - le dijo maliciosamente y se separó de ella

\- ¿Me vas a castigar? - río irónica - Ah sí, no tendremos sexo ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿O de nueva cuenta me vas a dar nalgadas? - le dijo cruzando sus estilizadas piernas

\- ¿Dejar de tener sexo contigo? No estoy loco Regina. El castigo es para ti, no para mí. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacerme enojar tanto para no quererte tomar. Creí que eso había quedado claro y tampoco te voy a dar nalgadas - hizo una pausa y admiró el pequeño gesto confuso de la reina - Esas te gustan - recibió un golpe en el brazo y rio con ganas. Se acercó hasta sus labios pero no la besó solo rozó los suyos con los de ella en una tierna caricia para después separarse, la vio relamerse el labio inferior.

Regina se sentía ansiosa por sus palabras, quizá no debía pero el hecho de que David quisiera portarse por completo dominante la hacía excitarse, no lo podía evitar. Apretó más sus muslos y comenzó a moverlos buscando un poco de alivio entre sus piernas

\- ¿Puedes aparecer una manta y una jarra con agua? - le preguntó David. Regina lo miró extrañada pero asintió y una suave manta junto con la jarra y un vaso aparecieron sobre la mesa. El príncipe sonrió satisfecho, la comodidad y seguridad de la reina siempre estaban primero. No era la primera vez que lo hacían sobre la mesa pero definitivamente no sería como las demás veces y no quería que ella se lastimara.

El príncipe se sentó en una silla dejando un espacio entre la misma y la mesa donde la reina estaba sentada esperando - Quítate toda la ropa sin magia y deja las zapatillas - pidió en un tono que no dejaba lugar a protestas, la vio tensarse levemente ante su firme petición.

Ella se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a hacer lentamente lo que él solicitó. Podía ver al príncipe observarla como si fuera un depredador y ella su presa, se ruborizó levemente y sintió su sexo humedecerse ante el pensamiento y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda solo con sus zapatillas puestas se quedó esperando por él.

David sonrió y se levantó, puso una mano sobre el vientre de Regina y acarició con sus dedos su piel mientras la rodeaba completamente. Acarició toda su espalda subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabeza, soltó su moño dejando su largo y sedoso cabello caer.

Se acercó a la mesa dejando a Regina parada en el mismo sitio y tendió la manta sobre la superficie de madera, tomó la jarra y la llevó al centro de la mesa. Después regresó con un porte intimidante que hacía que las piernas de la reina temblaran

\- Reclínate sobre la mesa por este lado - solicitó autoritario, quería que estuviera de forma horizontal a la mesa y no vertical. La reina tembló levemente por el tono que estaba usando, aun así hizo lo que él pidió, su torso quedó completamente sobre la suave manta, sus senos quedaban completamente aplastados y le incomodaba un poco, sus pezones estaban muy duros. Su trasero quedaba a completa disposición del príncipe.

David besó el punto exacto donde las apetitosas nalgas de la reina terminaban y comenzaba su espalda, repartió besos por toda su espina dorsal haciendo que Regina se retorciera levemente y soltara pequeños suspiros hasta que llegó a su oído, puso su mano derecha sobre la delicada espalda de la reina de forma firme al hablarle

\- Misma regla hermosa, si quieres que todo pare solo dime que me detenga - le dijo besando su oreja - Lo haré inmediatamente, siempre voy a cuidar de ti - le susurró. Después se irguió de nuevo - ¿Entendido? - le preguntó subiendo de nueva cuenta su tono, quería estar seguro que ella estuviera en el mismo lugar que él al respecto

\- Sí - dijo ella con la voz un poco afectada, sentía que su intimidad se humedecía cada vez más con cada palabra y acción de él. Nunca había dejado que alguien tomara el control sobre ella de esa forma, la primera vez con él no tuvo opción pero ahora estaba eligiendo que el príncipe siguiera y lo ansiaba tanto

\- No voy a atar tus manos pero no tienes permitido tocar, ya sea a mí o a ti misma - dijo mientras acariciaba el trasero de Regina con sus grandes manos haciendo que ella rotara un poco sus caderas - Puedes gritar, patalear, pedir, todo lo que quieras pero solo vas a tener lo que yo decida que puedes tener - dijo mientras subía sus manos acariciando los costados de Regina - Puedes tomar la manta o la orilla de la mesa si lo necesitas - por eso la había hecho colocarse de forma horizontal a la mesa, para que pudiera alcanzar la orilla y tomarla si sentía que era necesario.

Masajeo un poco sus hombros y después bajo una de sus manos, acariciando su espalda, por la abertura de sus nalgas hasta llegar a su intimidad, se ganó un pequeño jadeo sorpresivo de la reina - ¿Te excita pensar que te voy a castigar Regina? - le preguntó pasando su dedo por todo lo largo de la palpitante intimidad de la reina que estaba húmeda en exceso - Oh majestad, estás empapada ante la sola idea - dijo esparciendo la esencia que impregnaba su dedo en la nalga izquierda de ella y después lamió toda la zona mordiendo levemente haciendo que la reina diera un saltito involuntario - Y ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que te voy a hacer - dijo sonriendo contra su nalga.

Por supuesto que eso no le preocupaba a Regina, confiaba completamente en él y no entendía por qué, pero en ese tiempo que llevaban de estar juntos, cuando les era posible, David se había ganado su confianza y no temía que la lastimara, ni siquiera lo dudaba, sabía que el príncipe no lo haría y eso hacía que se sintiera segura de cederle el control como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos y se sentía tan bien. No pudo evitar enterrar su rostro en la manta ante el pensamiento, no le avergonzaba pero se suponía que era la reina malvada y en su mente sabía que la única forma de no salir lastimada era que siempre estuviera en control de toda situación pero deseaba tanto que eso sucediera y de todas formas eso no podía hacer más daño del que ya hubiera por haber dejado al príncipe entrar de alguna forma a su vida, porque muy en el fondo siempre estuvo dudando que estar así con él era la elección correcta.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que un dedo la penetraba lentamente sin detenerse hasta estar sumergido por completo en ella - Espero que estés pensando en mí y en nadie más reinita - escuchó la voz demandante del príncipe mientras sentía que ese enorme dedo se movía en círculos dentro de ella - En especial en el maldito cazador - dijo él mientras comenzaba a meter y sacar su dedo.

Después de unos momentos lo sacó e introdujo dos de un solo empujón haciendo que Regina apretara la manta entre sus manos y respirar más apresurado cerrando sus ojos. El príncipe no hizo ningún movimiento como aguardando por ella, podía sentir la mano izquierda de él acariciando su cadera dulcemente y un beso húmedo y tierno en su espalda baja.

Cuando sintió que la reina se relajó comenzó a meter y a sacar sus dedos de forma apresurada, los jadeos de ella iban subiendo de intensidad, podía verla agitarse bajo su trato. Giró sus dedos dentro, la reina contuvo el aliento, de esa forma podía golpear directamente ese punto especial dentro de ella y podía usar su pulgar para estimular el pequeño clítoris que se encontraba ya hinchado y con su tres dedos siguió hasta que sintió las paredes de la suave cavidad que penetraba apretarse contra sus dedos y escuchó los pequeños gemidos de ella pronunciarse más, sabía que iba a llegar. Estimuló un poco más sintiendo que el pequeño cuerpo a su disposición comenzaba a temblar anunciando el orgasmo y entonces sacó sus dedos retirando su mano por completo.

Una queja desesperada de la reina no se hizo esperar y él sonrió malicioso aunque ella no podía verlo.

\- Shhh… - le dijo él - Ten paciencia belleza - decía mientras chupaba sus dedos saboreando la esencia de Regina - Quédate así - le dijo. Después comenzó a quitarse la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones junto con su ropa interior quedando totalmente desnudo con su hinchada y endurecida erección alzándose orgullosa como reclamando por el cálido y apretado interior de la reina.

Regina se sentía frustrada, esperaba equivocarse y que su castigo no fuera que le negara el orgasmo una y otra vez de lo contrario iba a ser una tortura ese encuentro con él. Se agarró de la orilla de la mesa cuando lo sintió jalar sus caderas, la ardiente erección del príncipe quedó colocada contra su intimidad y él comenzó a moverse como si la estuviera penetrando, sabía que su propia esencia ayudaba el movimiento de ese enorme miembro que tanto le encantaba. Moría por tenerlo dentro.

\- Todo iba tan bien Regina, pero tenías que desafiarme. Muy en el fondo creo que deseabas ésto, porque sabías que te estabas metiendo en problemas ¿verdad? - podía sentir que la excitación de la reina aumentaba con sus palabras y estaba encantado - Por supuesto que sí, tu sexo está casi goteando en la nada, mojando todo mi miembro - sus palabras iban acompañadas de un tono ronco casi oscuro.

Regina respiraba pesado, sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse ante la anticipación, tal como David lo decía podía sentir su esencia abandonar su sexo para esparcirse sobre su ardiente erección. No podía evitar calentarse con sus palabras, el maldito pervertido.

Sintió que él acomoda la cabeza de su miembro justo en su entrada pero no la penetraba, se mordió el labio inferior para no gritarle que la tomara. Estaba muy excitada y no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin llevar su propia mano a su intimidad para darse el placer que él le estaba negando

\- ¿Me quieres dentro belleza? - le preguntó tomando su miembro en una de sus manos dando pequeños golpes con el mismo en el sexo de la reina quien gimió ante la acción y ella solo pudo asentir. Comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, sin prisas, gimió gustoso cuando la cabeza entró y ella levantó un poco sus hombros e inmediatamente se relajó sobre la mesa de nuevo mientras David seguía penetrando, al tiempo ella lanzaba un gemido prolongado, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

\- Ohh Regina, siempre te sientes tan bien - dijo mientras rotaba su cadera haciendo que la reina elevara un poco su trasero buscando más de él. David llevó sus manos a sus caderas - Quieta, pórtate bien - le dijo aferrándola en un agarre fuerte que no le permitía movimiento - Eres tan suave y caliente, estás siempre tan mojada, tan apretada - cuando sintió que podía moverse salió despacio - Fuiste hecha para mí - y la penetró de un solo empujón con fuerza haciendo que Regina arqueara su espalda y soltara un grito sorpresivo de ardoroso placer.

Emprendió un ritmo castigador y casi salvaje, estaba buscando su orgasmo y el de ella solo para seguir jugando. La reina gritaba y se retorcía sobre la mesa lo mejor que David le permitía - Eres mía y de nadie más, si intenta tocarte lo voy a matar - decía mientras la penetraba, cambió su ángulo para golpetear ese punto especial dentro de ella haciendo que la reina gritara con todas sus fuerzas - Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber puesto los ojos sobre ti - sintió que Regina estaba por llegar e hizo gala de todo su auto control porque quería venirse pero tenía que aguantar, las deliciosas y ardientes paredes internas de la reina apresaban su miembro en un agarre fiero por momentos. Entró y salió un par de veces más y después salió, apartándose de ella por completo.

Regina lloriqueo al sentirse vacía, un poco de fluido escapó de su intimidad cuando él se retiró, había estado muy cerca del orgasmo, juntó sus piernas y las dobló por las rodillas hacia arriba mientras una de sus manos caía sobre la mesa dejando al príncipe saber de su grado de frustración

\- Ya debes saber cuál es tu castigo ¿Cierto? - le dijo el príncipe. Al ver que ella no respondía le dio una leve nalgada

\- Sí - respondió ella con los dientes apretados, intentando calmarse. Era la segunda vez que le negaba el orgasmo e intentaba contener su propio cuerpo y así misma de maldecirlo. Estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que estaba así porque quería, nadie le estaba obligando y ahí se encontraba recibiendo una vez más una lección por parte del príncipe, esta vez por haberlo provocado al verlo celoso.

\- Muy bien, entonces ya sabes qué esperar - dijo él - Ven acá hermosa - la ayudó a colocarse de rodillas sobre la mesa justo en la orilla, después la guió para que quedara en cuatro.

Se mordió el labio inferior al verla así, tuvo que alejarse un poco para observarla, era perfecta y era suya. Llevó su mano a su propio miembro y comenzó a masajearlo Era una vista espectacular. No iba a dejar que ningún estúpido cazador, ningún oscuro y horrible ser, ni la que era su supuesto amor verdadero la apartaran de él. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de quedarse junto a ella

\- Abre las piernas - podía ver que Regina temblaba ligeramente, ya la había hecho prácticamente llegar al orgasmo dos veces para negárselo en el último momento y de seguro estaba deseosa y desesperada por que la dejara llegar. Aun así no le pedía que se detuviera y hacía lo que él pedía. Estaba tan excitada y podía olerla a esa distancia, su miembro dio un tirón ante la intoxicante sensación que invadía todos sus sentidos - Tan bonita y tan mía - dijo colocando su mano en su trasero de tal forma que con su pulgar podía masajear toda su intimidad, sus pliegues, su clítoris y su entrada. Seguía igual de mojada que al principio.

Se sentía tan posesivo sobre ella en esos momentos que el solo hecho de pensar que ella se hubiera sometido ante el cazador como lo hacía con él nublaba su vista de furia ante la posibilidad - ¿Alguna vez dejaste que el idiota cazador te tuviera de esta forma? ¿Así como me estas dejando tenerte? - le preguntó metiendo su pulgar en el sexo de la reina, su miembro comenzó a dejar escapar líquido preseminal.

\- No - respondió ella negando con su cabeza

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado hacerlo? - le preguntó sacando su pulgar y paseando por sus pliegues ahora dos de sus dedos impregnados de su esencia subiendo hasta alcanzar su entrada posterior paseando sus dedos por ahí pero sin ejercer presión, la sintió tensarse levemente y después regresó a su intimidad - Responde - le dijo a modo de advertencia

Regina solo pudo negar rápidamente, sentía que sus piernas y manos no la iban a poder sostener por mucho tiempo, no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara, sentía sus desatendidos pezones horriblemente endurecidos y dolían junto con sus senos.

Dios, eso estaba mal, pero le encantaba verla así, nunca antes había dominado a una mujer, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, era ese deseo ardiente y oscuro que sentía por ella que lo hacía actuar, como si fuera puro instinto, que le dictaba qué hacer con ella, que le impulsaba a querer todo de ella y no quería hacerlo con nadie más, solo con Regina

\- Bien. Porque yo tampoco quiero que te toque como yo lo hago. No quiero que te vea como yo puedo hacerlo y mucho menos quiero que te tenga como me dejas tenerte. Eres mía Regina - dijo mientras metía sus dedos en ella y la reina soltaba un pequeño lloriqueo - Y lo sabes. Aunque seas tan terca y orgullosa y nunca me lo digas - acarició pronunciadamente desde su trasero por toda su espalda hasta su cuello con su otra mano.

Estaban en una orilla de la mesa por lo que David podía colocarse en sentido vertical a la misma y podía tocar todo de Regina. Pasó su mano por debajo de su cuello hasta alcanzar su delicada mandíbula, la apresó por la misma y la sujetó firmemente haciendo que el cuerpo de la reina tomara una posición rígida con su espalda arqueada y elevara su delicioso trasero - Tu cuerpo responde divinamente a mí, a mis caricias, a mis manos, a mi voz - dijo besando su espalda sudorosa y comenzó a meter y a sacar sus dedos haciendo que Regina entreabierta su hermosa boca y soltara un gemido ahogado - Sabe que me perteneces - la vio cerrar los ojos, con una expresión de ardoroso placer en su hermoso rostro como aceptando sus palabras. Sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco más.

La reina podía escuchar el sonido que provocaba el movimiento de los dedos de David y su propia esencia en su intimidad, era casi obsceno y le encantaba tanto como la grande y firme mano del príncipe sosteniéndola por la mandíbula. Quizá estaba mal pero ella lo adoraba. Él tenía razón, ella era de él de una forma que jamás había sido de nadie y ya no le importaba. Su cuerpo había respondido desde la primera vez a él, al principio con objeción pero después obedecía sin titubeos, sin que pudiera impedirlo. Y ella, ella se había dejado seducir por su encanto, por su trato, por lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, porque había sido respetuoso de sus deseos y la cuidaba. David la satisfacía como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho nunca y además sentía que lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y lo quería para ella aunque no pudiera ser.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó llevar por él olvidándose de sus propios pensamientos. Solo quería disfrutar de lo que él le hacía.

La vio apretar la manta suavemente y aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, por la estimulación y el grado de excitación de Regina era posible que alcanzara el orgasmo sin tocar su clítoris, cuando sintió que se iba a venir sacó sus dedos y el cuerpo de ella protestó intentando moverse pero él con su agarre no se lo permitió

\- David - dijo ella con su voz temblorosa y cansada - Quiero venirme - le dijo desesperada, era la tercera vez y juraba que ya no aguantaba y también juraba que no volvería a poner celoso a David

\- Aún no preciosa - espero un poco mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de la reina y acariciaba el apetitoso trasero de esa bella mujer. Después se movió tras ella, colocó sus manos en sus nalgas y las abrió más, lamió su sexo por todo lo largo desde abajo hasta arriba y más arriba hasta llegar a su entrada posterior y lamió por los alrededores haciendo que Regina temblara y dejara caer su torso en la mesa. Después enterró su rostro en su intimidad y comenzó a lamer, mordisquear y chupar todo a su alcance, penetrándola con su lengua por momentos y el cuerpo de la reina se agitaba bajo su trato mientras ella comenzaba a gritar bajito - Eres lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida - le dijo

\- Por favor - pidió Regina y él supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo por lo que decidió cambiar y no tocar su clítoris ni penetrar, solo lamer por encima, paseando su lengua por sus hinchados pliegues una y otra vez, rodeando su entrada - N-No - dijo ella irguiéndose de nuevo - No, David por favor, te necesito, necesito que… - la escuchó tragar con dificultad - No quiero estar con él, solo contigo - penetró su intimidad con su lengua al escucharla, como una pequeña recompensa por sus palabras, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido gustoso - SSsiii - exclamó la reina y David consintió un poco más, hasta que los exquisitos sonidos que Regina dejaba escapar de su boca le indicaron que iba muy bien dejó de hacer eso para concentrarse ahora en su clítoris, chupando y mordisqueando con ganas.

Regina se quejó, estaba siendo cruel porque estaba sobre la quinta vez que le negaría el orgasmo y no entendía qué pretendía, a ese paso la iba a sobre estimular tanto que le sería imposible alcanzar el orgasmo sin sentir dolor. Nuevamente él se alejó cuando estaba por llegar y esta vez la reina no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de rabia - Maldito pastor pervertido - le dijo entre dientes después de eso - ¡AHH! - gritó al sentir una fuerte nalgada.

Sintió la fuerte mano del príncipe empujarla por la espalda baja para que sus rodillas y todo su cuerpo cedieran y sus muslos quedaran sobre sus pantorrillas, sus senos y su cabeza apoyados en la mesa, David la jaló hacía él para que sus pies quedaran volando y elevó levemente su trasero.

El príncipe no le dijo nada, solo la penetró de un solo empujón haciendo que ella apretara sus dientes y comenzó a moverse, llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Regina, lo enredó en su grande mano y tiró un poco haciendo que ella gimiera distinto por la sensación. Su otra mano la aferraba fieramente de la estrecha cintura, encajando sus dedos, estaba seguro que le dejaría marcas y le gustaba, que no se le olvidara que era suya.

Regina cerró fuertemente sus ojos aferrando sus manos a la orilla contraria de la mesa, rogaba porque la dejara llegar por lo menos esta vez. Sus penetraciones eran fuertes casi dolorosas pero deliciosas, en esa posición llegaba un poco más dentro y le gustaba tanto. Sus paredes comenzaron a anunciar su orgasmo y cerró sus ojos de nuevo gimiendo y jadeando al ritmo que él imponía.

Esta vez el príncipe fue más lejos, la llevó al inicio del orgasmo, solo para retirarse y soltarla. Regina no pudo evitar que lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus paredes internas se aferraban en espasmos sobre la nada. Sintió las manos del príncipe tomarla de las caderas firme pero delicadamente.

Espero alrededor de medio minuto esperando que ella se calmara y la penetró de nuevo, cambiando el ángulo procurando no tocar ese punto especial dentro de ella, aferrándola fuertemente de la cintura de nuevo para jalarla de forma brusca y salvaje contra él mientras ella gritaba y lloriqueaba. Como ya conocía el cuerpo de Regina a la perfección logró alcanzar su orgasmo sin que ella estuviera por venirse - Mía, solo mía - le dijo mientras dejaba su semilla muy dentro de una lloriqueante reina que ya ni siquiera podía protestar. Se retiró en cuanto terminó y pudo escuchar el pequeño sollozo de la reina ante la pérdida.

Una mano del príncipe acarició su espalda por unos momentos y después la volteó delicadamente dejándola de espaldas sobre la mesa para poner una mano sobre su torso y sostenerla mientras su cuerpo seguía como en estado de shock al verse privado una vez más del orgasmo - Shhh … - le dijo intentando calmarla besando uno de sus muslos internos. En ese momento Regina lo odiaba tanto, lo maldecía con toda su alma.

David se separó de ella y se sentó en una silla frente a su bella y mal portada reina. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba intentando regularizar su respiración, buscando un poco de calma, sus piernas aún sobre la mesa temblaban. No pudo evitar llevar una mano a su propio miembro de nuevo y comenzar a masajear al sentirlo dar un tirón por la hermosa vista frente a él. Estaba sorprendido de que la reina no lo hubiera desafiado e intentara tocarse a pesar de que él la estaba torturando. Adoraba como se veía así, completamente desnuda para él con sus zapatillas altas puestas, toda temblorosa, frustrada y a punto de rogarle una vez más que le dejara venirse. Podía ver su propia semilla escapar de la intimidad de la reina recorriendo todo su sexo y cayendo ensuciando la manta. Era tan excitante.

Se paró y alcanzó la jarra con agua, sirvió un poco en el vaso y ayudó a Regina a sentarse para que bebiera un poco y después la dejó recostada de nuevo, su intención no era matarla tampoco. Tomó agua él también y regresó con ella cuando dejó el vaso.

\- Te deseo tanto - le dijo colocándose entre las hermosas piernas de la reina, besó su vientre, subió un poco para meter su lengua en su ombligo. Llevó sus manos arriba alcanzado sus senos, ella soltó un pequeño quejido, los masajeo y jugó con sus pezones, casi juraba veía levemente más oscurecidos pero seguro se debía a la iluminación, podía ver que la reina se desesperaba y luchaba con sus manos para no llevarlas a él y sonrió - Lo estás haciendo tan bien - le dijo inclinándose para besar su frente, bajó un poco más y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después bajó más y tomó entre sus labios uno de los endurecidos pezones de la reina y se prendió de él mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, intercambió sus atenciones disfrutando tanto de los gemidos ahogados de la reina y de sus intentos por retorcerse, de sus delicadas manos apretando la manta.

\- Te necesito dentro - susurró ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti preciosa - dijo soltando el endurecido pezón y subiendo hasta el hermoso y enrojecido rostro de la reina para besar su nariz y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios entreabiertos - Te voy a tomar de nuevo Regina, duro y fuerte, vas a gritar para mí y entonces decidiré si puedes tener un orgasmo o no -

\- ¡NO! - gritó ella - David por favor, necesito venirme, necesito tocarte y que... - pero no pudo seguir, quería decirle que quería que la abrazara y la besara mientras la tomaba

El príncipe la escuchó atento y su sentido protector lo impulsó a actuar, colocó una mano sobre su torso de nuevo - Ya sabes que decir si no quieres seguir y que todo pare - le dijo serio acariciando suavemente su piel intentando transmitirle confort. Ella lo miró por unos segundos y después negó, pero David no se quedó conforme - Dame tus manos - ella las llevó hasta las de él, el príncipe las tomó firmemente apresándolas con una sola de sus manos, las levantó hasta depositar un beso en ellas - Eres la criatura más divina y perfecta que haya tenido el placer de ver - le dijo - Y me encanta tenerte para mí, me encanta darte placer, que te dejes poseer por mí - con su otra mano llevó su miembro hasta la húmeda entrada de la reina, colocó la cabeza de su erección lista para penetrar pero aguardo - ¿Quieres que te llene de nuevo reinita? - le preguntó besando sus manos nuevamente y ella asintió desesperada.

El miembro del príncipe ya estaba listo para hacerla suya una vez más, sólo Regina lograba llevarlo tan pronto a la excitación después de venirse - ¿Quieres que te haga venir? -

\- Siii - gimió Regina al sentir la erección de David contra su sexo una vez más, no pudo evitar mover sus caderas ligeramente y el príncipe sonrió

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres y te lo voy a dar - le dijo autoritario

\- Te quiero dentro, quiero que me tomes fuerte y duro, que me llenes de ti otra vez. Que me hagas llegar junto contigo - habló desesperada porque estaba segura que si él le negaba de nuevo el orgasmo terminaría llorando abiertamente, había pasado el punto donde habría tomado el placer en sus propias manos, el príncipe la había llevado a un estado donde no había opción más que él le diera lo que ella necesitaba.

Comenzó a penetrarla más rápido que la primer vez pero no tanto como la segunda y la escuchó lanzar un gritito gustoso y sorpresivo, la vio echar su cabeza hacía atrás y vio como sus manos se apretaban en puños sobre la nada entre su mano. Decidió hacer eso para que la reina pudiera sentirlo de alguna forma

\- Oh David - exclamó ella y él comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo firme pero lento - Estás tan dentro. Puedo sentirte tan dentro de mí… Tan grande - sus piernas estaban muy abiertas y podía sentir todo el miembro del príncipe, era una sensación deliciosa - Me encanta tenerte dentro - dijo bajito mientras jadeaba entreabriendo su bella boca.

El príncipe no pudo evitar aumentar la velocidad al escucharla, llevó con su mano las de ella por encima de su cabeza y ahí las sostuvo contra la mesa, acercando su rostro al de ella, aferrándola de la mandíbula firme pero delicadamente de nuevo con la otra - ¿Él te satisface como yo? - preguntó dando fuertes estocadas - ¿Te hace gritar de placer como yo? ¿Te hace sentir como lo hago yo? ¿Tu cuerpo responde a él como lo hace conmigo? –

\- Nooo - respondió Regina con voz estrangulada, apretando sus manos desesperada - Solo tú. Solo contigo - sentía su orgasmo acercarse y no quería saber qué iba a pasar con ella si no la dejaba llegar de nuevo

\- Por supuesto que no, porque eres mía. Porque soy yo quien está dentro de ti - dijo con los dientes apretados y la besó, internado su demandante lengua en la boca de la reina quien le permitió el paso sin objeción - ¿Me sientes dentro preciosa? - dijo separándose bajando la mano con la que sostenía su rostro hasta el vientre de Regina, acariciándola

\- Ajaa… Muy dentro - dijo relamiendo sus labios - Ya no aguanto David, necesito que me hagas llegar - susurró casi en una súplica

\- Dime que no quieres estar con él - le dijo

\- No quiero estar con él ni con nadie más, solo contigo - respondió Regina, no podía decirle que era de él pero podía hacérselo saber de otra forma

\- No te ibas a ir con él ¿Verdad? - preguntó sacando su miembro y dejando solo la punta dentro viendo el pequeño cuerpo sudoroso de la reina agitarse y temblar, sus hermosos ojos lo buscaron con una mirada desesperada. La vio negar rápidamente y él sonrió - Te has portado tan bien - le dijo enterrándose de nuevo en ella mientras besaba su cuello. Podía ver a Regina respirar muy agitado y en un punto casi de angustia

\- David por favor… necesito que te muevas - susurró de nueva cuenta ella y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus preciosos ojos perdiéndose en su alborotado cabello. Sentía que su cuerpo no podía más

\- Hey - dijo él subiendo hasta su rostro, besó su nariz, después soltó las manos de la reina de la suya y la llevó a su hermoso rostro para limpiar las lágrimas - Aquí estoy - le dijo besando su mejilla cariñosamente y la escuchó suspirar en medio de su ansiedad. La abrazó alzándola un poco y ella llevó sus manos indecisas a su espalda para abrazarlo también. Besó su frente - Puedes tocarme - le dijo e inmediatamente sintió que ella se aferraba a él con piernas y manos como si su vida dependiera de ello y la acción lo hizo tragar fuerte y sisear porque los finos tacones de sus zapatillas se enterraron en su trasero. La abrazo posesiva y protectoramente por unos segundos y después le dijo - Voy a hacerte venir - emprendiendo el ritmo de nuevo y sintió las uñas de la reina encajarse en su espalda, al tiempo que sus estilizadas piernas aflojaban su agarre en él para permitirle el libre movimiento - Vas a venirte para mí como nunca lo has hecho para nadie - cambió el ángulo de sus penetraciones hasta que dio con ese punto especial dentro de ella y supo que lo encontró cuando Regina soltó un gemido estrangulado y sus hermosas piernas se apretaron a su cadera.

A partir de ahí la reina no pudo hacer más que lloriquear con abonado para él, las sensaciones eran tan intensas que ya no estaba muy consciente de qué era lo que sucedía solo quería alcanzar el orgasmo. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de David en su rostro, sentía que sus piernas temblaban contra él. Quería que la besara, quería besarlo pero no se sentía capaz de moverse ni poner resistencia, estaba segura que si él la soltaba caería sobre la mesa. Más lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos por el doloroso placer contenido mientras el príncipe se encargaba de borrarlas con pequeños y tiernos besos. Lo sintió aumentar la velocidad y ella se arqueó contra él.

\- No hay ninguna sensación que disfrute más en la vida que llenarte de mí - gruñó en su oído mientras sentía todo el cuerpo de la reina temblar incontrolablemente, estaba toda sudorosa y podía sentir su desesperación porque la dejara venir, sus paredes internas apretaban su miembro cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta el punto en el que supo que no habría retorno para ella - De hacerte venir para mí, Regina - le dijo separándose de ella dejándola sobre la mesa, se irguió, apoyó una mano en la mesa y la otra la llevó al hinchado clítoris de la reina y comenzó a trazar círculos, estimulándola, Regina gritó más alto. David la miraba fijamente, todo su bello cuerpo estaba tenso, podía ver la vena en su cuello y su frente por el esfuerzo. Se estaba deshaciendo bajo su trato y eso alimentaba su oscuro y ardiente deseo por ella.

En unos cuantos movimientos más sintió que el estrecho canal que penetraba le impedía el movimiento de pronto, escuchó el gemido estrangulado de la garganta de la reina mientras sus apetitosos labios se abrían en una "O" perfecta, su propio orgasmo llegó mientras el cuerpo de Regina se arqueaba perfectamente casi de forma imposible, tanto que creyó que podría romperse, sintió todo su pequeño cuerpo temblar contra él muy fuerte y una gran cantidad de fluido salir de la intimidad de la reina, mojándolo a él, la manta y el suelo, algo que lo sorprendido pero después sonrió, el orgasmo de la reina había llegado de forma líquida, la seguía llenando con su esencia extasiado cuando Regina cayó desfallecida sobre la mesa.

Al ver que no se movía, revisó su pulso y se calmó suspirando aliviado. Después no pudo evitar reír bajito, Regina se había desmayado por lo que estaba seguro había sido un muy buen orgasmo.

Salió cuidadosamente de ella, quitó las zapatillas de sus pies, la colocó sobre la mesa en una posición cómoda y tomando un vaso con agua se sentó en la silla esperando a que despertara. Jamás había hecho que una mujer se desmayara por un orgasmo y tampoco había hecho que una mujer se viniera de esa forma, había escuchado que era posible pero nunca lo había experimentado con nadie y era una sensación muy excitante, lo hacía sentir tan orgulloso. Regina era maravillosa y tan perfecta para él, no creyó que existiría una mujer que pudiera satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus deseos y aquí estaba ella, siempre estuvo allí, si lo hubiera sabido habría ido por ella sin dudarlo en el primer instante que la vio.

Cada que la poseía no podía evitar que su deseo por ella aumentara. El saber que podía dejar su semilla dentro de Regina porque ella quería lo hace sentirse tan orgulloso y a la reina tan suya.

Y es que Regina era todo lo que deseaba en su vida, no hablaba mucho con ella pero cuando lograba hacerlo ella era inteligente, segura de sí misma, era interesante y enigmática, tenía un humor único que le fascinaba.

En la intimidad era mucho más de lo que jamás llegó a desear, era más de lo que pensó que podría querer, era simplemente perfecta para él. Y por qué no decirlo era perfecta para su miembro también, tenía la estrechez más deliciosa en la que jamás se había enterrado, se amoldaba perfectamente a su miembro, ejerciendo la presión justa sobre el mismo, provocando las sensaciones más placenteras del mundo y que nunca había experimentado con ninguna mujer. Y qué decir de la forma en la que respondía a él, le encantaba verla llegar al orgasmo, verla retorcerse de placer, escucharla pedirle más. No tenía ningún inconveniente en darse placer a sí misma frente a él y tampoco en jugar con él como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

No había poder humano ni inhumado que pudieran hacerle renunciar a ella. Ya no le asustaban sus propios pensamientos respecto a ella, estaba enamorado de Regina y eso lo hacía sentirse completamente seguro de sus decisiones.

Se levantó, alcanzó sus pantalones, se los puso y luego tomó su camisa, caminó hasta la reina y acarició su bello rostro asegurándose que no siguiera desmayada, para su tranquilidad ella respondió moviéndose levemente junto con un pequeño quejido, entonces supo que solo estaba dormida. Espero a que cayera de nuevo en un sueño profundo y después, lo más delicadamente que pudo para no perturbarla, la vistió con la prenda. Oh, se veía divina dentro de su grande camisa, la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación con su preciada carga en brazos.

Mientras lo hacía la admiraba dormir, se veía tan tranquila, si no supiera quien era juraría que esa mujer no sería capaz de hacer nada malo y no pudo evitar pensar que si hubiera sabido desde un principio que solo se necesitaban un par de orgasmos bien dados para dejar a la reina fuera de batalla se habrían ahorrado todos muchos problemas. Rio irónico ante su propio pensamiento.

La depositó cuidadosamente en la cama y la dejó descansar envuelta en las cobijas. Había una tormenta, el sol comenzaba a caer y afortunadamente el castillo tenía un hechizo para que la tempestad no entrara por ese gran balcón de la habitación.

* * *

En el Reino Blanco la princesa Snow acababa con unos planos para la captura del oscuro, salió del salón de la mesa redonda y se topó de frente con Rumplestiltskin

\- Vengo a ver cómo van los preparativos de la boda querida - le dijo en su habitual voz burlesca

Snow frunció el ceño, la verdad es que estaba tan obsesionada con salvar al bebé de Ella y los finales felices de todos que no había seguido con sus planes de vida

\- Mhhh ya veo - dijo él al no obtener respuesta - Tampoco has quedado embarazada - le dijo de manera intrigosa a lo que la princesa volteó a verle con una expresión en el rostro que le dejaba saber que ella también se hacía la misma pregunta

\- No me mires así princesa, yo ayude a tu príncipe a encontrarte para que te despertara de esa horrible maldición. Y ya que son una pareja casada y han estado viviendo su final feliz desde hace poco más de dos meses no veo porque no hayan dado ese paso ¿O es que acaso no quieres tener hijos con tu pastor? - la princesa sí que podía llegar a ser lenta, pensó el diablillo con fastidio. Desapareció dejando a una Snow muy confundida y con esa intriga que se instaló en su mente y su corazón.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y reparó en que lo último que recordaba era que David la penetraba y después de la nada llegó el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había tenido. Se incorporó buscándolo y ahí estaba él viéndola fijamente desde el sillón en su cuarto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida después. Se dio cuenta que llevaba la camisa de David puesta

\- Te desmayaste - le dijo acercándose a ella - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó consternado

\- Sí - dijo ella, su garganta dolía y su voz era ronca. Lo vio moverse hasta alcanzar un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció. Ella lo tomó, bebió y le regresó el vaso. Estaba sorprendida de haberse desmayado por un orgasmo, no recordaba que eso hubiera sucedido nunca, con David ya le había pasado que dejaba de respirar o que su mente se nublaba por segundos pero no desmayarse.

Pasó un mechón de su propio cabello tras su oreja y de pronto tenía al príncipe sobre ella besándola apasionadamente - No te lastime ¿cierto? - le preguntó y Regina negó. La besó de nuevo y ella gimió dentro de su boca, la reina se separó sonriéndole divinamente -¿Te gustó? - le preguntó el príncipe seductoramente

\- Sí, encantador - le dijo ella torciendo los ojos, lo pervertido nunca se le iba a quitar definitivamente y él le sonrió de forma arrogante

\- Anda, dime que nunca nadie te habían hecho venir de esa forma - le dijo empujando su hombro contra el de ella a lo que Regina respondió golpeándole el pecho - ¡Ah! ¿Quieres seguir dando guerra? - le dijo él juguetonamente y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó ella en medio de risas - Tú ganas - le dijo sosteniendo los brazos del príncipe con sus manos, su respiración era muy agitada - Nunca nadie me había hecho venir como tú lo haces - le dijo besando su mandíbula - Nadie me hace sentir como tú - depositó un tierno beso en su cuello y lo miró fijamente. Era tan apuesto, adoraba sus ojos azules que siempre le miraban tan intensamente, al principio recordaba sentirlos extraños sobre ella, como buscando exponerla pero ahora había tantas emociones que percibía en ellos y en el fondo de su corazón esperaba no equivocarse. Quería decirle que no quería ser de nadie más, solamente suya pero hacer eso sería rendirse completamente ante él, la dejaría desarmada y vulnerable y estaba segura que solo saldría lastimada porque el príncipe tenía una vida que no era junto a ella. La reina lo besó y después se abrazó fuertemente a él.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla aferrarse de esa forma a él. La estrechó protectoramente entre sus brazos, amaba la sensación de tenerla así. Regina acababa de decirle prácticamente que él era el único hombre en su vida de momento y David le creía, no se sentía celoso ya, no desconfiaba de ella pero si del cazador, por lo que no pudo evitar traer el tema de nuevo

\- No entiendo algo - lo escuchó decir mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano - Si mandaste a los guardias lejos para que no nos vieran ¿cómo es que él sí puede acercarse? –

\- Graham es diferente - respondió la reina separándose de él un poco - Él… es extraño y a veces por más que le ordene irse lejos no lo hace. Confórmate con saber que hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con él. No quiero seguir hablando del cazador y no me interesa saber por qué hace esas cosas - intentó levantarse pero él no se lo permitió - ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó fastidiada, no entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan molesta. David solo había hecho una pregunta

\- Hey, hey – dijo llamando su atención - Solo estoy intentando entender – acarició una de sus mejillas. Ella lo miró con una expresión rara en su hermoso rostro. David tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla - Me considero el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra porque me permites estar contigo - la miró como ya no podía dejar de hacerlo, como si ella fuera su mundo entero y pudo ver que Regina se descolocó por eso.

Mientras la reina estuvo durmiendo, había regresado al comedor para limpiar el desastre que habían dejado. Estaba terminando de asear y levantar todo cuando llegó el príncipe Henry quien lo miró como siempre lo hacía, de manera gentil pero al mismo tiempo acusatoria que hacía que David se sintiera totalmente avergonzado de su comportamiento. Y una vez más se tomaron unos minutos para charlar un poco sobre la reina como solían hacerlo cada que tenían oportunidad, que era siempre que la reina dormía.

Llevaba un poco de tiempo aprendiendo de la vida de Regina a través de su padre, sus años de niña, el trato de su madre, sus días con Daniel, la razón de su matrimonio con el Rey, el significado de Snow en la vida de la reina y comenzaba a ver a la joven de la que la princesa tanto le habló y siempre decía que era maravillosa. Como Henry lo había dicho, seguía ahí solo necesitaba caminar hacia la luz y él haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo

\- ¿Te quedarás a cenar encantador? - la pregunta de la reina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a lo que él solo asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras ella caminaba hacia el largo pasillo vestida solo con su grande camisa. Era divina y al mismo tiempo un pecado de mujer y él estaba loco de amor por ella.

* * *

Cuando David volvió al Reino Blanco puso la excusa de que la tormenta no lo había dejado llegar antes, había aparecido a las afueras del castillo con su caballo y entró recorriendo el palacio hasta que llegó a su habitación y de pronto tenía a Snow sobre él, besándolo de forma torpe y arrebatada, pudo sentir entre sus labios el sabor a licor

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo Snow? –

\- Si. Quiero que me hagas el amor David - le dijo - Quiero embarazarme -

Fue demasiado directa. El solo pensamiento lo espantó y se dio cuenta que cuando pensó que Regina podía estar embarazada la sensación fue muy distinta. La posibilidad de embarazar a Snow era rechazada inmediatamente por su mente, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. No podía. No quería.

\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo - tuvo que ser sincero al menos en eso - Dormiré en otra habitación - salió casi despavorido, en todo ese tiempo Snow no había intentado tener sexo con él y ahora de la nada se lo pedía porque quería tener un hijo.

Para su mala suerte se topó con una molesta Granny

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que has estado haciendo? - gruño la viejo lobo - Y ni se te ocurra decirme mentiras David, hueles a ella - dijo arrugando su nariz a manera de desprecio.

El príncipe captó de inmediato, Graham lo había dicho, instinto de lobo, Granny era literalmente un lobo, de seguro ella si podía percibir con quién había estado

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y agradeció que no tuviera una nariz como la de Pinocho - Granny. Si, ok ok, sé que no te puedo engañar, lo estoy haciendo pero necesito que mantengas mi secreto - trago fuerte - Estoy intentando encontrar la forma de detener a Regina de lanzar la maldición, al menos hasta que podamos capturar al oscuro. Él la está manipulando para que lo haga, solo hay que contener a Regina hasta que él ya no pueda llegar a ella y entonces la podremos atrapar - sus propias palabras dolían, sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de Regina en cierta forma y eso lo hacía sentir miserable.

\- ¿Y la única forma que se te ocurrió para contenerla fue estar entre sus piernas? - le preguntó mordazmente y David enrojeció

\- No… pero está siendo efectiva - dijo rascándose la cabeza - Granny por favor - tomó las manos de la lobo - Solo quiero que todos seamos felices –

\- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que podría estarte manipulando y cuando caigas completamente en sus redes te pedirá que hagas el trabajo que ella no puede hacer? - si David no supiera que él había comenzado todo, y de una forma no muy buena, pensaría que eso podía ser verdad. Pero estaba casi seguro que ella ya ni siquiera recordaba la maldición, mucho menos su venganza

\- ¿Vas a guardar mi secreto o no? - Granny abrió su boca para protestar pero solo asintió

\- No te preocupes por Ruby, yo me encargo. Solo espero sepas lo que estás haciendo, y también espero que estés procurando no dejarla embarazada porque eso sí sería un muy grave problema y espero no te estés confiando de ella David, puede engañarte, no te olvides de quién es - David se molestó por las palabras de la lobo, no le gustaba que hablara así de Regina y ¿Por qué todos pensaban en embarazos? - Hasta la captura del oscuro David, tendrás que parar y confesar o yo diré todo. No se te olvide que es la peor enemiga de Snow - dijo amenazante y a la vez consternada

\- Te lo prometo - le dijo, porque era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, solo quería al maldito de Rumplestiltskin atrapado para que su reina estuviera a salvo y él se pudiera largar de ahí a ser feliz con ella

\- Te recomiendo que tomes un muy buen baño David - el príncipe solo torció los ojos tal cual lo hacía Regina.

* * *

Dos días después, era un poco más de medio día cuando Regina despertó toda sudorosa y temblando, las pesadillas habían vuelto para atormentarla en sueños y no la dejaban descansar por lo que se quedaba dormida a cualquier hora del día. Se levantó apresurada al baño porque despertó con el estómago de cabeza y necesitaba sacar todo eso de su sistema, se enjuago la cara y la boca cuando terminó.

Camino hasta su cuarto de nuevo y se dejó caer en su sillón recostándose con una brazo sobre sus ojos maldiciendo el ser tan débil y no poder evitar que las pesadillas volvieran a ella, casi siempre despertaba tan angustiada que tenía que devolver el estómago y se sentía muy agotada todo el tiempo.

Renegó cual niña pequeña y se abrazó a uno de los cojines del sillón. Extrañaba tanto a David.

\- Regina, Reeeeeegina - habló el maldito diablillo y la reina no pudo evitar sentirse mal de nuevo, se había olvidado también de ese oscuro ser

\- No estoy de humor Rumple - le respondió rogando porque se fuera y la dejara en paz, no era momento de eso. Se estaba sintiendo muy mal

\- Ahhh Regina, sé que has estado jugando con cierto príncipe en este tiempo. No hay nada que me puedas ocultar querida –

\- Lo que haga con mi vida no te interesa, solo quieres que lance tu maldición. Mañana seguiré con eso. Ahora vete y déjame en paz - le dijo lo que quería escuchar solo porque quería que se largara

\- Eso espero querida, sino las consecuencias no serán placenteras. Ya has sufrido demasiado Regina, es momento de tu venganza y ya sabes que no hay otra forma de conseguirla. No se te olvide que el príncipe es el amor verdadero de Snow - el corazón de la reina se apretó, lo sintió desaparecer y corrió al baño a regresar su estómago de nuevo.

Estaba tan angustiada y desesperada, se sentó en la silla frente a su tocador, abrió una pequeña caja donde tenía el pequeño pergamino olvidado de la maldición, lo abrió y leyó recordando las palabras que se sabía casi de memoria.

Contuvo el aliento y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto. La sola idea de cumplir con todo para lanzar la maldición la hacía sentirse tan angustiada y su pecho tan oprimido que no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento, su cuerpo no podía con ello.

Comenzó a llorar con más ganas, había sido una completa idiota al pensar que un poco de felicidad no le haría daño. Lo perdió todo en ese juego iluso al que ella misma se condenó. Se quedaría sin nada. Sin venganza, sin maldición, sin Daniel y por supuesto que sin David, porque él nunca fue de ella.

Y es que la sola idea de sacrificar el corazón de lo que más amaba para conseguirlo la hacía sentirse más pérdida de lo que se sintió cuando perdió a Daniel y la obligaron a casarse con el Rey.

No estaba solo enamorada de David, lo amaba y si quería ahora su venganza tenía que ser con la sangre del príncipe corriendo por sus propias manos.


	6. Chapter 6

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios que como siempre me encantan. Me gusta mucho saber sus pensamientos respecto a la historia y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado por favor no lo lea.

Agradecimientos a **Autumnevil5** : ya estoy cumpliendo mi promesa ;)

* * *

Tarde.

De esa forma definía Regina su situación con David porque llegó literalmente tarde a la vida de él y él a la de ella.

David era el amor verdadero de otra y se suponía que ese era el amor más fuerte e invencible de todos, algo inquebrantable, que era capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo y no había forma, ni siquiera una remota posibilidad de que el príncipe sintiera algo por ella. Además nadie se iba a enamorar de la Reina Malvada y mucho menos él, el amor verdadero de su más grande enemiga.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando lo dejó entrar a su vida?

Era tarde para todo, para ella, para su oscuro corazón, para que hubiera luz en su vida porque estaba segura que David no veía nada más en ella que una diversión, algo prohibido y pasional, algo oscuro que lo hacía disfrutar del pensamiento de no ser tan puro y bueno de corazón, algo que era totalmente estúpido porque Regina no veía algo más en él que no fuera luz.

No podía culparlo de ninguna forma por no quererla y solo desearla, ella misma había establecido las reglas de ese acuerdo y le había dicho explícitamente que no quería nada más que la entrega de ambos en cuerpo y aun así ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para haberse enamorado de él.

No era el primer hombre ni el último que solo estuviera interesado en ella por el sexo, sin embargo David no era como los demás que solo tomaban de ella lo que querían, al menos el príncipe se preocupaba por ella genuinamente o al menos Regina esperaba que eso que veía y que sentía en él fuera verdad. No podía negar que era encantador, posiblemente eso era lo que la hizo caer en la ilusión sin freno alguno y si no supiera que no era merecedora de amor pensaría que en verdad él podría sentir algo por ella.

Siguió llorando aferrando en un puño la maldición. Ya no había marcha atrás, estaba perdidamente enamorada de David y no podía lanzar la maldición bajo ninguna circunstancia ahora, el príncipe con su trato, su sonrisa bonita que siempre le dedicaba, con la intensa mirada de sus bellos ojos azules, su forma de tratarla, con sus besos, caricias y su preocupación por ella hicieron que sin darse cuenta comenzara a amarlo. Por más que en su corazón estuviera Daniel era David quien ocupaba ahora la mayor parte del mismo y también sentía que de su alma. Era imposible que se atreviera a hacer lo que su madre hizo con Daniel, no podía arrancarle el corazón a David y matarlo para lanzar la maldición, el solo pensamiento la hacía sentir muy mareada.

Habían lecciones que la reina tenía bien aprendidas y no podía olvidar jamás, sabía que el amor era una debilidad, no le cabía la menor duda de que eso era cierto y por lo mismo sufriría las consecuencias de haberse enamorado de David.

Levantó su rostro y vio su propio reflejo en el espejo. Después de tantos años de una guerra sin fin había una persona derrotada y una ganadora en esa lucha entre la reina y la princesa.

Tenía que renunciar a David porque para su cruel destino el amor era sacrificio y por más que se hubiera aferrado a su venganza por Daniel cuando lo perdió ahora estaba dispuesta a todo para que el príncipe fuera feliz y tenía muy claro que su felicidad no estaba ni estaría nunca con ella.

Snow había ganado y no de la forma en la que Regina pensó que lo llegaría a hacer jamás.

* * *

Días después David estaba profundamente dormido en la habitación que se había convertido en la suya desde que Snow hubiera querido tener relaciones con él. Luego del incidente tuvieron una pequeña charla donde ella se disculpó por su comportamiento, parecía muy consternada por lo que había hecho y le prometió no ocurriría de nuevo. También había dicho que pensaba era mejor esperar a que hubiera calma para la boda y los hijos algo que tranquilizó a David.

Fue despertado por un ligero y agradable peso cálido sobre él y una delicada mano acariciando su rostro. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba ella mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, preciosa como siempre, como si fuera un ángel oscuro que había venido a alegrar su noche.

\- Hola belleza - saludó acariciando la tersa mejilla de la reina y ella se acurrucó a su lado, David respondió abrazándola para pegarla lo más posible a él. Comenzó a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello y masajear con sus dedos su cráneo mientras la reina respondía con pequeños suspiros - ¿A qué debo su agradable visita majestad? - preguntó besando su frente - Te he extrañado - le dijo rozando su nariz con la de ella - ¿Dónde te habías metido? - no pudo evitar sonreír, Regina tenía una expresión dulce en el rostro, sus hermosos ojos chocolate eran en extremo expresivos y se veía cansada

La reina bajó su mirada y comenzó a trazar en su amplio pecho figuras con su dedo índice haciéndole ligeras y agradables cosquillas por encima de su camisa para dormir - Tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir - le dijo bajito mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- Ah, y decidiste desobedecer para venir a verme hasta acá, ¿eh? - le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda dulcemente y ella sonreía - ¿Viniste a que te ayude a dormir? - dijo usando un tono poquito burlesco pero para su sorpresa ella asintió tragando pesado y eso lo alertó un poco - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de la reina

\- No - respondió ella cerrando sus ojos rendida a su caricia - Solo quiero estar contigo esta noche - y posando su mano tras la cabeza del príncipe lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó despacio, sin ninguna prisa, con un beso tierno y entregado hasta que él pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar, a lo que la reina respondió abriendo su boca para permitirle el paso.

Estuvieron un rato así, solo besándose y compartiendo caricias, Regina llevó su pierna izquierda a la pierna derecha de David para pasear su pie por la misma hasta enganchar su pierna con la de él.

David estaba disfrutando enormemente ese momento con la reina, acariciaba su espalda, su cuello, sus brazos, su trasero, la pierna que tenía enganchada en la suya. Ella se separó de él y pegó su frente en su boca abrazándose a él.

El príncipe depositó un beso en su frente y después se separó un poco - ¿Vamos a dormir? - preguntó extrañado. No es que le molestara, casi nunca podía estar de esa forma con Regina porque nunca podían estar sin enredarse y querer todo el uno en el otro

\- ¿Sólo quieres dormir? - preguntó ella con una leve risa mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello

\- Solo si tú quieres - respondió David rogando internamente porque al menos le permitiera hacerla disfrutar. No entendía aún su propia manía por verla gozar de placer pero no le importaba si él no conseguía nada esa noche, quería hacerla sentir bien, algo le decía que Regina estaba diferente y no se encontraba del todo bien.

Se separó de él y movió la mano, el príncipe pudo escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta - Hay un hechizo de insonorización en la habitación ahora y nadie podrá entrar hasta que uno de los dos salga de aquí - después ella se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Se mordió el labio inferior al verla caminar, llevaba un camisón negro que no bajaba más allá de sus muslos, podía ver sus preciosas piernas, la tela se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien formada figura enmarcando su pequeña cintura, llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba descalza. Y por supuesto que su miembro no se iba a quedar indiferente ante esa hermosa vista que la reina le regalaba, era débil y un vil pervertido por toda ella pero en especial por su trasero. Se quedó ansioso esperándola.

Regina terminaba de lavarse las manos mientras pensaba que últimamente las ganas de ir al baño se habían vuelto más frecuentes, le pasaba a cada rato, inclusive a mitad de la noche pero de seguro se debía a que durante esos días había estado muy ansiosa y nerviosa por ese momento.

Esa noche sería la última que pasaría con David, ya no podía seguir teniendo eso con él. Seguir con ese acuerdo significaba hacerle daño, si alguien se enteraba de lo que tenían lo considerarían un traidor, si Snow se enteraba lo más seguro era que rechazaría a David y él se quedaría sin su final feliz porque era más que obvio que ella no era una opción, el príncipe jamás la elegiría a ella.

Contuvo las lágrimas y respiró profundo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Se suponía que era la Reina Malvada y que ella no se preocupaba por la felicidad de alguien más que no fuera la suya. En vez de estar feliz de pensar que la estúpida princesa tendría su merecido y el corazón roto al saber lo que su príncipe encantador había estado haciendo se encontraba rogando internamente porque la princesa no se enterara de nada para no hacerle daño a David.

Quería al menos por esa noche entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma y eso la asustaba porque jamás se había entregado a nadie así. Habría sido maravilloso hacerlo con Daniel pero nunca tuvieron esa oportunidad y ahora quería vivirlo con David aunque fuera solo una vez.

Regresó al cuarto y lo encontró sentado en una orilla de la cama listo para levantarse posiblemente a su encuentro. Tomó un largo respiro y conteniendo su nerviosismo caminó decidida hacia él que le miraba de una forma bella pero intensa con esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora amaba tanto.

Ante su atenta mirada se subió a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo pero quería que ese momento con él durara una vida entera.

Esa mujer lo iba a matar, estaba bellísima con ese camisón que ya había podido apreciar por detrás pero como siempre la prenda dejaba una buena parte de sus encantadores senos al descubierto, como incitándolo a probarlos y ahora la tenía sobre su regazo besándole despacio casi con devoción y eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Acarició los muslos de la reina y subió sus manos por debajo de la suave tela que cubría su hermoso cuerpo hasta su trasero y - Ohhh Dios - no pudo evitar gemir cuando no encontró ropa interior, cerró los ojos y tragó pesado - Estás haciendo trampa - le sonrió mientras acariciaba su trasero y la vio sonrojarse casi tímida y avergonzada. El comportamiento de Regina era distinto y no podía evitar preocuparse - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó de nuevo David sacando sus manos de debajo del camisón y llevándolas al hermoso rostro de la reina.

Ella cerró sus ojos y llevó una de sus manos a un brazo de David, sentía los pulgares del príncipe acariciar sus mejillas y ella acarició con el suyo la mano de él - No - dijo tragando fuerte - No te detengas - abrió sus ojos y los fijó en los de él. Veía tanta preocupación en el rostro del príncipe y eso le provocaba un cúmulo de emociones a la vez.

Se abrazó al cuello del príncipe y enterró su rostro ahí mientras sentía que él llevaba sus manos a su cintura acariciándola delicadamente. De seguro alucinaba ese tipo de emociones en él, su estúpido corazón la hacía pensar cosas que no eran. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo seguía tan necesitada de encontrar el amor verdadero? ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido nada? ¿Cómo es que seguía siendo esa niña ilusa que creía que las cosas podían salir bien para ella y que podía ser feliz? Que alguien la podía amar, que podía haber algo más que oscuridad.

Se contuvo a sí misma de soltar lágrimas que de seguro mojarían la piel del príncipe e inevitablemente él haría preguntas. Sonrió contra él mientras dejaba un tierno beso en su cuello haciéndolo estremecer, ya conocía a David, no la dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera que era lo que estaba mal, era la naturaleza innata del príncipe de preocuparse, después de todo era un héroe, era bondadoso y como se lo había dicho la primera vez era un caballero, pervertido, pero caballeroso y ella lo confundió todo, su trato tan lindo la hizo caer en la trampa de su estúpido acuerdo.

El príncipe dejó un beso en su brazo mientras acariciaba su torso subiendo por su cuerpo y regresaba por su espalda, masajeaba sus nalgas y subía de nuevo. Se separó de él y comenzó a levantar la camisa de David, él gustoso se dejó llevar por ella permitiendo que la sacara por encima de su cabeza.

Regina tiró la camisa al suelo y llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla del príncipe y lo besó de nuevo tiernamente, después tomó la mano derecha del príncipe, lo miró a los ojos y sin apartar su mirada de él llevó esa mano hasta su boca, tomó el dedo índice y medio del príncipe entre sus labios y los introdujo para comenzar a chuparlos - Oh, Regina - soltó el príncipe con su voz cargada de deseo mientras sentía la otra mano grande de él meterse bajo su camisón y aferrar una de sus nalgas apretando, eso hizo que ella comenzara a mover sus caderas sobre el regazo de él al tiempo que succionaba sus dedos y los acariciaba con su lengua provocando que David cerrar los ojos y siseara entre dientes algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir pero estaba segura era alguna maldición.

Sacó los dedos de su boca y llevó la mano de David abajo, levantó ella misma su camisón y guio los dedos de él a su propia intimidad sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. El príncipe le sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar su sexo haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas de nuevo y entreabierta su hermosa boca solo por el delicado roce de los dedos del príncipe. Él comenzó a acariciar sus pliegues con más intensidad haciendo que Regina se mordiera el labio inferior.

Abrió su boca en un jadeo casi mudo y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzar a introducir un dedo muy lentamente, parecía como si él hubiera entendido lo que ella quería. Sonrió ante el pensamiento porque era como si David estuviera conectado a ella de alguna forma y a veces adivinara sus pensamientos, estaba consciente que el muy pervertido conocía su cuerpo posiblemente mejor que ella misma, le habían bastado poco menos de tres meses para apoderarse de ella por completo.

Besó la nariz del príncipe mientras él la miraba fascinado, después David enterró su rostro entre medio de sus pechos y Regina se abrazó a su cabeza, sintió la otra mano de él bajar el frente de su camisón para poder sacar su seno derecho, lo tomó por completo en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo, Regina no pudo evitar apretar los ojos y soltar un pequeño quejido, sus senos seguían estando muy sensibles, sintió la lengua de David lamer su duro pezón varias veces y después sus labios prenderse de la dolorida protuberancia al tiempo que introducía un segundo dedo en ella y oh, las sensaciones eran deliciosas, lo de sus senos era casi doloroso pero le gustaba. Movía sus caderas junto con esos grandes dedos trabajando dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento pero firme, sentía las succiones de esa ardiente boca en su pezón - Mmmahh - gimió cuando él mordisqueó un poco y después la otra mano estaba sobre su seno izquierdo y no pudo evitar sisear un poco por la sensación. Sentía todas las caricias a flor de piel, su cuerpo estaba completamente receptivo y sensible a las atenciones de David. Sintió que él dejaba su pezón en paz y también quitaba su mano de su seno izquierdo. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio observarla atento, entre protector y preocupado con sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó David acariciando su mejilla pero sin detener sus dedos dentro de la dulce intimidad de la reina que estaba ya muy húmeda. La vio cerrar los ojos con una expresión de gozo, sabía que estaba disfrutando pero cada que tocaba sus senos la podía ver quejarse un poco, además seguía un poco alerta, no se le estaba escapando que el comportamiento de Regina era distinto y la forma en la que lo estaba tocando también lo era.

Sacó sus dedos de su cálido y húmedo interior e inmediatamente ella abrió sus ojos buscando su mirada - No, no, no - le dijo con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas y él sonrió

\- Si, si - le respondió besando sonoramente su mejilla y la pudo escuchar resoplar bajito - Algo no me estás diciendo y me niego a seguir hasta que hables - le dijo - ¿Qué tienes Regina? - preguntó consternado.

Y eso era lo que Regina tanto temía, por Dios, era tan débil por su voz varonil, por su preocupación y su cuidadoso trato. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto por ella? Torció su boca, la abrió para hablar pero luego la cerró, podía ver la mirada de David pesada sobre ella, esperando por una respuesta convincente.

Acarició los brazos de él subiendo lentamente, después bajó por donde mismo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras colocaba sus manos en el bien formado abdomen del príncipe y comenzaba a subir acariciando, se inclinó para besar su pecho y subir repartiendo besos por su cuello - Regina… - lo escuchó llamarla a modo de advertencia.

Regina se contuvo para no llorar, por más que quisiera decirle que lo amaba no podía hacerlo, sabía que él la iba a rechazar y no iba a ser capaz de soportar eso. Sabía que ella jamás sería suficiente para él y estaba consciente que tampoco era merecedora del amor del príncipe. Se sentía tan desesperanzada por ese pensamiento porque no sabía qué iba a ser de ella sin él. Cuando perdió a Daniel se aferró a su venganza y su vida tuvo un propósito pero ¿ahora? No podía lastimar a Snow porque eso lastimaría a David y prefería morir a ser la causante del sufrimiento del príncipe. Se sentía vulnerable en esos momentos y lo más fácil sería solo huir de ahí pero no quería renunciar a esa última vez con él.

Decidida a convencerlo se irguió sobre él, apoyada solo en sus rodillas sobre la cama, tomó el rostro de David con sus manos y bajó hasta quedar frente a su boca - Quiero ser tuya esta noche, completamente tuya - y entonces lo besó con pasión y entrega, lo sintió aferrar sus manos a sus muslos, los dedos de la mano derecha del príncipe que habían estado dentro de ella seguían impregnados de su esencia.

David no tuvo otra opción que responder al demandante beso de Regina, intentó protestar pero ella no lo dejó, siguió besándolo, acariciando su espalda, aplicando una poca de presión con sus uñas encendiéndolo más. La reina ganó, lo convenció porque no podía resistirse a esa linda boca, a sus delicadas manos sobre su piel y a su explícito deseo de ser suya como su corazón tanto lo anhelaba. Como había sido desde siempre, él solo quería satisfacer todos y cada uno de los deseos de Regina y jamás se atrevería a negarse a esa petición.

La aferró del trasero, se levantó haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa dentro de su boca, se dio la vuelta y la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama, después se hincó en el suelo frente a ella entre sus piernas, subió el camisón y la incitó a elevar sus caderas un poco para poder subirlo hasta dejar descubierto su abdomen por el cual comenzó a bajar lentamente repartiendo besos húmedos y la sentía estremecer conforme avanzaba, besó su ombligo y bajó más, dejo besos en su vientre mientras ella movía sus caderas y acariciaba sus brazos con los que la aferraban del torso por los costados.

Tomó las estilizadas piernas de la reina y las subió a sus hombros después bajó hasta su intimidad. Su miembro dio un tirón al verla mojada, lista para él y lo hizo de nuevo cuando pudo olerla, el aroma de Regina siempre lo embriagaba y lo invadía de ardiente pasión y deseo por ella. Comenzó a introducir su lengua en su humedad entrada sin mucho preámbulo y se ganó un gemido largo de la reina, bajó sus manos hasta las perfectas caderas y ahí la sujeto sin detener sus movimientos, siempre sabía tan bien que no podía evitar querer lamer cada gota de su esencia. Ella llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él mientras comenzaba a soltar jadeos audibles y se retorcía levemente. Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la reina temblar ligeramente, estremecerse ante sus atenciones - Ahh - gimió ella cuando chupó su clítoris, lo soltó y dio varios lametazos para volver a tomarlo y succionar. Subió sus manos buscando las de ella, las llevó a la cama y ahí entrelazó sus dedos con los de la reina

\- Vente en mi boca belleza. Quiero probarte toda - le dijo lamiendo los alrededores de su suave y palpitante intimidad

\- Más - pidió la reina y él concedió internado su lengua en su entrada de nuevo, probando todo de ella - Ohh David - gimió Regina con ardor en la voz y eso incitó más al príncipe a seguir con su trabajo - Me encanta tu boca sobre mí y tu lengua dentro de mí - Lo sintió aumentar todo movimiento ante sus palabras. No quería que eso terminara nunca sin embargo comenzó a sentir que estaba por llegar al orgasmo

\- ¿Vas a venirte para mí? - preguntó David cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Regina estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su placer, se retorcía deliciosamente y gemía con ganas, su propia erección estaba completamente dura y reclamaba por atención dentro de sus pantalones

\- Sí - dijo ella relamiéndose los labios - Solo para ti –

El príncipe llevó una mano a la espalda baja de la reina y la elevó un poco más, llevó su otra mano a su intimidad e introdujo dos dedos de un solo empujón haciendo que Regina arqueara su espalda e intentara cerrar sus piernas en automático y se prendió nuevamente de su clítoris mientras el orgasmo atravesaba el hermoso cuerpo de la reina.

La siguió estimulando hasta que la sintió relajarse un poco, sacó sus dedos, los chupó y después lamió los restos del orgasmo de ella. Se levantó y se quitó los pantalones de dormir junto con su ropa interior mientras la observaba tendida a la orilla de la cama.

Estaba apartando la ropa con sus pies cuando la sintió pegarse a su cuerpo y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, internado su lengua dentro de su boca, reclamando todo de él y no pudo hacer nada más que responder, abrazarla y estrecharla mientras acariciaba su hermoso cuerpo. La tomó de la estrecha cintura firmemente y la alzó, Regina inmediatamente entrelazo sus estilizadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, llevó sus manos al trasero de la reina para aferrarla y sin dejar de besarla se acercó a la cama se dio la vuelta y se sentó a la orilla con ella sobre su regazo una vez más.

En cuanto sintió que se sentaría de nuevo desenganchó sus piernas de la cintura de David y se acomodó sobre su regazo. Le encantaba estar sobre él, pero le estaba fascinando que fuera él quien quería que estuviera arriba como ella lo había propuesto en un principio. Lo maldijo mentalmente, quería que dejara de ser tan encantador porque temía que así la desarmaría y la haría a desistir de su intención de romper el acuerdo. ¿Por qué le gustaba torturarse a sí misma?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando él besó su cuello tiernamente, seguía yendo despacio como ella quería, sentía sus grandes manos acariciar y masajear sus muslos, sus nalgas, subir por su espalda bajo el camisón mientras él mordisqueaba su oreja y no podía evitar mover sus caderas contra él.

Sin más palabras David tomó su miembro y lo paseó por toda la ardiente y húmeda intimidad de la reina por debajo del camisón al tiempo que sentía esas delicadas manos acariciar su pecho. Puso su mano izquierda en el trasero de Regina para levantarla un poquito, colocó la punta de su miembro en la húmeda entrada de la reina y la incitó a bajar un poco. La cabeza de su miembro entró y la escuchó soltar un jadeo.

El príncipe llevó sus grandes manos a su rostro para besarla con algo de urgencia, ella comenzó a descender lentamente por su longitud saboreando cada centímetro de esa caliente dureza que iba ganando terreno dentro de sí misma a medida que bajaba. El príncipe respiraba pesado y la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos y luego él besó su frente en un beso largo que no paró hasta que ella lo tuvo dentro por completo y ambos gimieron al sentirse unidos y esa deliciosa sensación de presión que juntos creaban los embriagó.

Regina sintió su garganta apretarse cuando él la estrechó más en un abrazo posesivo y protector, de esos que tanto amaba y ella lo abrazó igual, se aferró a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con el príncipe mientras intentaba contener el llanto que amenazaba con delatarla de nueva cuenta, pero es que sentir a David así, tan íntimo, tan real, tan suyo y saber que sería la última vez le destrozaba el alma.

Quería que estuviera enamorado de ella.

No podía evitar desear eso con toda su alma aunque sabía que nunca iba a suceder. Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentirlo besar su hombro y comenzó a mover sus caderas tentativamente - Mmhhh sí - lo escuchó gemir, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y el príncipe jadeaba mientras besaba su cuello y masajeaba sus nalgas con su manos - Así, muévete así - Regina se movió con más ímpetu sobre él y acariciaba la espalda de David. Amaba estar así con él, sintiéndolo dentro. Podía sentir como se humedecía más y el movimiento era más fácil, gemía y jadeaba a su propio ritmo, bajó su rostro para besar al príncipe, su orgasmo comenzaba a crecer y crecer, acercándose cada vez más amenazando con atacar su cuerpo con esa electrizante y deliciosa sensación pero al mismo tiempo anunciaba el final de todo.

De pronto lo sintió detenerla, la abrazó con su mano izquierda de la cintura y la levantó para que quedara apoyada en sus rodillas. Se quejó de inmediato porque no quería dejar de sentirlo - Shh, espera - le dijo él besando su barbilla por debajo y dos de sus grandes dedos la penetraron

\- Ohh - no pudo evitar jadear porque comenzó a estimularla como le encantaba, además estaba muy excitada y su orgasmo no estaba muy lejos, se comenzó a desesperar porque no quería que fuera así, podía sentir que sus paredes internas se apretaban sobre los dedos que la penetraban - No quiero llegar así - apretó los brazos de David - Quiero tenerte dentro - dijo bajando su rostro para besarlo una vez más y él soltó un gemido en su boca por sus palabras, después él sacó sus dedos y la soltó de la cintura

Llevó su mano izquierda a su propio miembro y después le dijo - Siéntate de nuevo –

Por lo que la reina apoyó sus manos en los hombros del príncipe y comenzó a tomar dentro de sí misma el grande miembro de David una vez más, jamás se iba a cansar de sentirlo penetrando su intimidad, estimulando a la perfección cada punto de su estrecho canal que se apretaba alrededor de su erección como no queriendo dejarlo escapar.

Lo besó de nuevo al tenerlo dentro y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en sentirlo, su único pensamiento de momento era que quería estar así con él siempre, que era ese lugar a donde pertenecía y podía sentir su alma desgarrarse al saber que había llegado muy tarde y no podía ser.

Comenzó a ondular sus caderas, abrió sus hermosos ojos, fijó su mirada en la del príncipe y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa dulce al verlo mirarla como embobado.

Era bellísima, mientras más tiempo pasaba menos entendía cómo es que esa mujer estaba con él, cómo es que la reina tenía el poder de hacerlo el hombre más dichoso del mundo sólo por estar con él. Lo hacía feliz, inmensamente feliz y anhelaba más que nada en el mundo que ella también lo fuera y moría por hacérselo saber. Ya faltaba muy poco para que toda esa tortura terminara y Regina pudiera ser libre de lo que tanto la atormentaba.

Empezó a moverse un poco más rápido y de pronto lo sintió tantear con sus dedos impregnados de su esencia su entrada posterior, lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y pudo ver que le solicitaba permiso con su mirada y ella respondió besándole de nuevo con pasión y algo de arrebato.

David tomó eso como una señal para continuar, la abrazó de nueva cuenta con su mano izquierda por su espalda alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a masajear la pequeña entrada haciendo círculos, presionando levemente hasta que se atrevió a empujar y logró meter la punta de su dedo y ella soltó un pequeño gemido entre sorpresivo e incómodo pero la reina no detuvo los movimientos de sus caderas por completo, ella misma se empujaba un poco hacia atrás por lo que el príncipe siguió presionando cuidadosamente, se detenía cuando la presión era demasiada para hacer círculos dentro de ella intentando abrir más espacio hasta que pudo meter todo su dedo.

Ella se tensó y eso hizo que David se detuviera porque sus suaves paredes internas se apretaron fuerte sobre su gran erección y él no pudo evitar gemir por la sensación mientras dejaba un beso donde el cuello de la reina comenzaba.

La veía respirar muy agitado mientras se mordía el labio inferior con sus hermosos ojos apretados y una expresión de doloroso placer en su bello rostro. Comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo haciendo que ella entreabriera su hermosa boca y dejara escapar el gemido casi lloriqueo más sensual que jamás le había escuchado.

\- Eres perfecta - le dijo besando su entreabierta boca. Después de unos momentos de estar haciendo ese movimiento ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo fuerte sobre él, se inclinó para besarlo mientras se seguía apoyando con sus delicadas manos en sus hombros, metía su lengua dentro de su boca y él respondía con la misma intensidad mientras el pequeño cuerpo de la reina temblar contra el suyo.

Se separó de la boca de David y echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y jadeando alto arqueando un poco su espalda, la sensación de tener el miembro del príncipe dentro y ese dedo en su entrada posterior era de lo más excitante y deliciosa, no podía evitar que eso la enardeciera de pasión y deseo, estaba segura que no duraría mucho y que no haría falta que él tocara su clítoris. Se empujaba ella misma contra él buscando tomar más, quería todo de él, mientras el príncipe besaba su cuello y su mandíbula, podía sentir sus propias paredes internas apretarse en la dureza de David y comenzaba a saborear el inicio de su orgasmo

\- Me encanta verte perdida de placer, preciosa mía - estaba encantando viéndola así, estaba mojadísima, sudorosa, con sus hermosas mejillas encendidas, saboreando el ritmo que ella misma llevaba así como lo que él le hacía. Se deslizaba con mucha facilidad sobre su miembro pero al mismo tiempo seguía tan apretada como siempre, sentía que no iba a dudar mucho, la sensación de tenerla así, tan agitada, entregada y excitada sobre él, clavándose sola en su miembro mientras él penetraba con un dedo su entrada posterior era demasiado. Regina estaba dispuesta a cumplir todas sus fantasías y lo que era mejor es que las disfrutaba tanto o más que él. No pudo evitar elevar sus caderas sin mucha fuerza solo para encontrarse con ella y aumentar las sensaciones, eso pareció encantarle a la reina porque gimió precioso y comenzó a rotar sus caderas.

\- ¡Ahh! voy a venirme - dijo Regina con su voz estrangulada por la tensión del momento y en un par de movimientos más su espalda se arqueó mientras gritaba el nombre del príncipe, sus propias paredes internas se apretaron sobre el miembro que la penetraba y la presión era demasiada porque su entrada posterior se cerró también sobre el dedo del príncipe y por un momento no supo de ella, su orgasmo fue fuerte y muy intenso.

Se derrumbó en los brazos de David intentando recuperar su aliento y pudo sentirlo a él derramarse muy dentro de su estrechez mientras gemía y gruñía contra su cuello. Su propio corazón se apretaba y sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar que sería la última vez que lo sentiría de esa forma, que se sentiría completamente suya entre sus brazos, con el dentro y dejando su semilla en ella.

Él besó su frente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, no quería dejarlo, no quería dejar de sentirse así, sólo David la hacía sentir segura, cuidada y protegida, él hacía que todos sus miedos se fueran y dejaran de atormentarla, él le hacía olvidar todos los horrores que había vivido, le hacía pensar que podía existir un futuro, que podía dejar atrás todo el odio y el sufrimiento. Las noches con él eran las únicas tranquilas que tenía y a su lado había pasado los momentos más maravillosos desde que perdió a Daniel. David había traído luz a su vida y tenía mucho miedo de quedarse sin él, de volver a la completa oscuridad y perderse por siempre ahí.

Sintió su garganta arder mientras se obligaba a no llorar, ya había tomado una decisión y sabía que era lo mejor para él. Ella solo le haría daño tarde que temprano, David era demasiado bueno para ella y no lo merecía. Él ya tenía a alguien y era una persona mucho mejor que ella que lo hacía feliz.

David besó su hombro - Relájate - le pidió mientras sacaba su dedo de su otra entrada y ella tomó un largo respiro, se sentía muy cansada pero no quería dormir, no quería dejar de sentirlo, de verlo, de tenerlo. El miembro del príncipe salió de su intimidad seguido de la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos y no pudo evitar sollozar bajito ante la pérdida - Lo sé - le dijo él besando ahora su cabeza - Lo sé - le repitió, pero él no sabía nada - Fue maravilloso Regina, como todas las veces - susurró en su oído

\- Lo fue - dijo ella separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos

\- Vamos a dormir un rato - dijo el príncipe al ver la expresión de la reina, se veía cansada y como nostálgica. Acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello por detrás de su oreja, después la estrechó en un abrazo protector. Se levantó con ella en brazos y la recostó en la cama para después él colocarse enseguida de ella.

Al quedar tendido en la cama sintió como Regina se apresuraba a tomar su posición sobre su pecho, poniendo su oído exactamente sobre su corazón - ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa? - preguntó tentativamente David y la reina negó con su cabeza levemente, el príncipe se mordió el labio inferior, no quería que se sintiera presionada por él y se fuera de ahí, la conocía bien, si se sentía acorralada con sus preguntas huiría. Necesitaba deshacerse del oscuro ya. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda dulcemente y en unos momentos tenía a la reina dormida sobre él.

El príncipe no podía dormir, había algo raro en Regina, no sabía qué era pero podía sentirlo en ella, estaba preocupado porque temía que la reina estuviera pensando nuevamente en lanzar la maldición, el que le hubiera ido a buscar al castillo era una señal de alerta, jamás lo había hecho. Buscó con su mano las suaves cobijas y los tapó a ambos.

Había pasado un poco más de una hora y el príncipe comenzaba a dormitar cuando de pronto sintió que Regina se levantaba apresurada al baño. Normalmente la reina caía en un sueño profundo cuando estaban juntos y jamás despertaba aunque él la moviera de lugar o se levantara de la cama varias veces por lo que no podía evitar que esos detalles en ella le llamaran la atención porque no los consideraba normales. Sintió la necesidad de ir al baño también y se levantó en su gloriosa desnudez caminando hacia el cuarto de baño y se encontró con la reina que venía de vuelta

\- Me encanta que seas tan bajita - le dijo besando su frente y después le sonrió, con su encantadora sonrisa bonita que Regina atesoraría por el resto de sus días

\- No soy bajita - dijo la reina frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose, al príncipe no se le escapó que ella se había deleitado con su cuerpo en una mirada rápida y a él le encantó el pequeño gesto y esa mirada discreta, la tomó por la cintura de manera firme

\- Lo eres - dijo mirándola hacia abajo, abrió sus piernas para no agacharse y estar un poco más a su altura, apretó un poco su estrecha cintura y si, definitivamente los senos de Regina estaban más grandes, no mucho, era un aumento ligero pero notable al menos para él. Se preguntó si estaba usando magia para ello y si lo hacía para él, pensó que era prudente hacerle saber que él no quería eso, le encantaba como era ella, sus senos tenían una forma y tamaño natural que le fascinaban y para él eran perfectos, toda ella era perfecta y no quería que cambiara nada

\- No lo soy, no es mi culpa que tú seas un árbol, encantador - respondió ella a manera de juego. David sintió un poco de alivio porque ella estaba respondiendo más natural.

La reina comenzó a avanzar y no pudo evitar darle una nalgada leve cuando pasó por su lado - ¡David! - reclamó ella molesta volteando a verle y el príncipe solo le lanzó un beso entrando al baño.

Definitivamente él no iba a cambiar y a Regina le pesaba saber que esa era su última vez en todo con él. Lo iba a extrañar tanto.

Tomó un largo respiro y se armó de valor mientras se limpiaba la traicionera lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla. Al verse sola en la habitación se dirigió al tocador, sirvió un vaso con agua y tomó el pequeño frasco que había dejado ahí cuando recién llegó y lo vertió en el agua. Una poción para olvidar, iba a liberar a David de ese acuerdo con ella y de todo lo que hubieran tenido que ver para que no hubiera nada que le impidiera ser completamente feliz y no tuviera que cargar con la sombra y la culpa de lo que había hecho.

Contuvo las lágrimas y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cama pero un mareo intenso la hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento y soltó el vaso que se estrelló en el suelo

-¿Qué pasó? - llegó el príncipe corriendo asustado, la vio recargada con un brazo en la pared y el otro en su pecho, había vidrios alrededor de ella y estaba descalza - ¿Estás bien? No te muevas - le dijo tomando rápidamente sus zapatos de dormir y se apresuró por ella. La tomó en brazos y se sentó en la cama con ella encima de él

-¿Estás herida? - preguntó revisando sus piernas y pies

-No - dijo ella, su respiración era muy agitada, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por los mareos, si era un síntoma de depresión debía ser entonces más severa que la que vivió cuando perdió a Daniel porque no recordaba que los mareos fueran parte de la misma

-Tus piernas están sangrando - dijo un poco molesto al ver los diminutos hilos de sangre en las hermosas piernas de la reina

-Son solo pequeños cortes superficiales - respondió ella, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el calor de David, esperando que la sensación de mareo pasara

\- Me estas preocupando mucho Regina - dijo besando su frente y acariciando su cintura - Esto no es normal - se escuchaba muy preocupado y el corazón de la reina se angustiaba por verlo así, por él, porque no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto por ella y por ella, porque ya no podía seguir aceptando sus atenciones y por más que le pesara en el alma sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir.

En ese momento ya se sentía mejor por lo que movió su mano y sus pequeñas heridas desaparecieron, la movió de nuevo y los vidrios en el suelo también lo hicieron - Ya estoy bien, ¿Ves? - le preguntó irguiéndose un poco y rozando su nariz con la del príncipe - No te preocupes tanto por mí, encantador - dijo dejando un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios. Lo escuchó resoplar, sabía que no le creía. Lamentablemente había fallado en su intención de borrar la memoria de David y maldijo porque ahora tenía que encontrar otra oportunidad.

Escuchó los zapatos del príncipe caer al suelo, después él los movió hasta que quedaron recostados de nuevo y cubría sus cuerpos con las cobijas. Era tanta la paz y tranquilidad que David le brindaba que por más que quería quedarse despierta para no perderse ni un segundo de su compañía no pudo evitar quedarse dormida de nuevo acurrucada a su lado.

Cuando se percató de que la reina dormía una vez más no pudo evitar dejar besos en su cabeza - Te quiero Regina, estoy enamorado de ti y haré lo que esté en mi poder para que seas feliz - le dijo muy bajito sobre su cabeza y dejó que la inconsciencia lo llevará al sentirse tranquilo de tenerla segura entre sus brazos.

A las horas David se levantó, el sol entraba por la ventana y debía ser un poco más tarde de lo habitual, se dio cuenta que Regina seguía ahí profundamente dormida con medio cuerpo sobre él, normalmente no se quedaban dormidos hasta tarde.

Dejó a la reina cuidadosamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse, se cambió y en todo ese tiempo por más ruido que hizo la reina no se movió ni un milímetro

\- Regina - la movió ligeramente y no obtuvo respuesta de la reina - Regina - llamó de nuevo subiendo un poco más su tono de voz, esta vez ella soltó un quejido y se estiró en la cama para después quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Odiaba tener ese tipo de pláticas con ella, a pesar de saber que estaban haciendo algo prohibido no le gustaba estarlo recordando con Regina - Hermosa, tienes que levantarte, tengo que irme - dijo apartando el cabello del rostro de la reina y dejando besos sobre su sien y frente.

Hasta que por fin Regina reaccionó, se estiró de nuevo, le sonrió y se sentó en la cama, se veía preciosa con su cabello todo alborotado, tomó una de sus delicadas manos y depositó un tierno beso - Buenas días bella durmiente - acarició una de sus mejillas y la vio cerrar los ojos disfrutando de su caricia

\- Buenos días apuesto príncipe - sonrió ella, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y después dijo - No me busques - tomó la mano de él con una de las suyas - Espera a que yo venga a buscarte - vio en los ojos de David un poco de decepción pero él asintió.

\- Te veo después hermosa majestad - besó su frente y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y volteó de nuevo solo para ver la nube de humo morado que dejaba atrás la mujer que se llevaba consigo su corazón y le dejaba la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo le volvería a ver.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana entera desde la última vez que se habían visto y David estaba como animal enjaulado. Eran muchas cosas a la vez, el hecho de no ver a la reina lo ponía de un muy mal humor y lo desesperaba, en primera porque necesitaba estar junto a ella y en segunda porque no quería dejarla sola. La extrañaba muchísimo y se preguntaba si algo malo sucedía con ella como para que no le hubiera llamado. No recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarla.

Suspiró al recordarla mientras dejaba su caballo, acababa de terminar con una diligencia en uno de los pueblos cercanos. Tenía que ir a encontrarse con Snow y compañía, ya estaban muy cerca de afinar los detalles para la captura del oscuro.

Estaba muy cansado de tener que aparentar algo que ya no era, comenzaba a entender un poco cómo había sido la vida de Regina en ese mismo palacio, se sentía como el mismo infierno tener que fingir sentimientos, pretender que todo está muy bien cuanto por dentro se estaba muriendo por irse muy lejos de ahí. Entendía la impotencia de querer irse pero no poder hacerlo porque si no habrían consecuencias desagradables.

Hasta comprendía la desdicha de estar casado con alguien a quien no quería. O en su caso, que ya no amaba como se suponía debía hacerlo, no quería ni imaginar el horror de estar atado a alguien a quien no se quiere aunque sea un poco. No podía evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos cuando pensaba en una joven e inocente Regina condenada a una vida de miseria disfrazada del supuesto sueño más grande de cualquier doncella, ser una reina. ¿A costa de qué? De un matrimonio sin amor, de perder a la persona que amas, ser prácticamente una niña que tiene que ser ahora la figura materna de una niña caprichosa como sabía lo había sido Snow en su infancia.

Llegó al salón de la mesa redonda y se dio cuenta que habían comenzado sin él. La sesión transcurrió de manera tranquila, todos estaban de muy buen humor, los enanos con la ayuda de las hadas estaban acabando ya con la celda que sería el eterno encierro de Rumplestiltskin y en cuanto estuviera lista emprenderían el plan. La princesa Ella estaba por cumplir tres meses de embarazo y engañarían al oscuro haciéndole creer que todo indicaba que eran dos pequeños los que venían en camino por lo que el trato que tenía con el oscuro debía cambiar, usarían la tinta de calamar para dejarlo sin magia y después le encerrarían en la prisión especialmente diseñada para suprimir su magia por siempre en las profundidades de las minas.

Cuando todo acabó comenzaron a retirarse y David estaba por hacerlo cuando Snow lo detuvo, esperaron en silencio hasta que todos salieron

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó la princesa

\- Bien - suspiró el príncipe - Ya sabes. Hay expectación por parte de todos, mucha ansiedad. Sería bueno que un día de estos fueras tú a verles. Yo solo soy un representante tuyo, pero necesitan verte. Eres su gobernante - dijo con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios. A pesar de todo seguía queriendo a Snow, ya no la amaba como antes, eso le quedaba muy claro pero muy posiblemente jamás dejaría de amarle de cierto modo. Lo que sentía por ella se había transformado

\- Tú eres como si fueras yo - respondió Snow acercándose a él y tomándole de las manos - Somos uno ¿recuerdas? - le preguntó sonriendo genuinamente y David sintió una punzada en su corazón. Si tan solo ella supiera… - Te tengo una noticia - dijo - Como te diste cuenta comenzamos sin ti, lamento eso, pero no podíamos demorarnos más porque hay que regresar a las labores que ya casi culminan - explicaba mientras David se impacientaba por lo que tuviera que decir.

La vio tomar un largo respiro y después dijo - Ya sabemos cómo vamos a capturar a Regina - y el príncipe sintió que su mundo se venía encima

\- ¿Qué? - no pudo evitar que la pregunta de asombro e incredulidad abandonara su boca y se soltó del agarre de Snow - Quedamos en que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella lo planearíamos juntos - puso sus manos en su cintura, no podía evitar que su tono fuera un poco molesto. Le horrorizaba la idea de que estuvieran planeando la cacería de su hermosa reina y él no pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo

\- Lo sé David. Perdóname pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa y después soltó el aire que había retenido - Quería darte la sorpresa, sé que el tema es difícil pero ya estoy decidida que lo mejor es deshacernos de ella. Tenías razón - dijo un poco consternada

\- Snow. No entiendo nada. Le perdonaste la vida, casi te mata y aun así acordamos dejarla ir porque tú quisiste – soltó en tono frustrado

\- Sé que estas molesto conmigo porque detuve su ejecución. Te conozco David, has estado diferente desde ese día. Estuviste tan molesto y lo lamento, no quería que eso pasara, en verdad pensé que Regina tomaría la oportunidad que le estaba dando - no quería seguir escuchándola, por Dios. Sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de él e intentaba calmarse, no podía decir nada, aún no, tenía que aguantar por ella. - Pero tenías razón, ella nunca va a cambiar y ahora estoy más que decidida a detenerla y matarla, aunque me pese - dijo la princesa

\- ¿Por qué ahora sí? - recordaba sus propias palabras y qué imbécil había sido de pensar que Regina no podía cambiar, él estaba siendo testigo de como la reina comenzaba a hacerlo

\- Porque ya me cansé de esto David, es una lucha que jamás tendrá fin hasta que una de las dos muera –

\- Ella no ha hecho nada Snow, está encerrada en su castillo. Nadie le ha visto desde que la desterramos - le asustaba que la princesa hablara de esa forma porque prácticamente estaba declarando una guerra a morir con Regina y él solo quería irse de ahí y que todo acabara

\- El castillo de mi madre - dijo Snow, como corrigiendo a David y eso lo molesto más - Y te equivocas, sabemos que está planeando lanzar una maldición para quitarnos a todos nuestro final feliz y no voy a permitirlo. Se lo dije, esa fue la condición para que pudiera irse sin que nadie la detuviera, que jamás volviera a dañar a mi gente - sonaba muy molesta y resentida

\- Jamás voy a entender la obsesión que tienes por Regina - le dijo David acercándose a ella

\- Por mucho tiempo la quise - dijo Snow - Si la hubieras conocido como yo... Era muy fácil quererla - podía ver que la princesa se perdía en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que David lo sabía, llevaba casi tres meses junto a Regina y en menos de ese tiempo la reina le había robado el corazón - Es lo correcto David. De todas formas hay gente oscura como ella que le sigue siendo fiel, otros que si bien le tuvieron miedo fueron recompensados y auxiliados por ella y le siguen aclamando como su reina. Necesito que todo eso termine y la única forma es terminando con su vida - era como una sentencia que estaba dictando y el príncipe no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? - preguntó porque necesitaba saber para estar al tanto y poder salvar a Regina de ser necesario

\- Lo mismo que con el Oscuro –

\- ¿Retener su magia? Ya hicimos eso Snow, no creo que sea tan ingenua de caer en lo mismo –

\- Lo hará si le ofrezco mi corazón a cambio de la maldición. La haremos firmar un contrato como a Rumplestiltskin y la ejecutaremos como debí dejar que se hiciera - dijo la princesa como si fuera la más grandiosa de las ideas - Espero así puedas perdonarme el haberla salvado ese día - lo que Snow no entendía es que David le estaba agradecido como a nadie en el mundo precisamente por haberla salvado inclusive de él - No te voy a presionar, entiendo que puse mi vida en peligro. Cuando detengamos toda la oscuridad seguiremos con nuestros planes, nuestra boda, hijos. Nuestro final feliz - dijo abrazando a David por el cuello y pegando su frente con la de él.

Se sentía atrapado y desesperado porque no quería que Regina fuera el blanco de nadie. No había opción, si quería mantener a la reina a salvo tenía que ser más listo que todos ellos - No podemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo - dijo tomando el rostro de Snow con una de sus manos y tomando con su otra mano una de la princesa - Primero capturemos al oscuro y después a Regina - sentía que la garganta se le cerraba al pronunciar esas palabras - Y tienes razón. Estoy molesto precisamente porque detuviste la ejecución y ella estuvo a punto de matarte por tu loca idea de ponerla a prueba - dijo con una sonrisa que era fingida pero esperaba Snow la viera natural. Trago fuerte para continuar - Quiero ser yo quien se haga cargo de ella una vez que sea capturada –

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la princesa separándose un poco de él

\- Quiero ser yo quien decida cómo y en qué momento Regina será ejecutada, me lo debes - respondió el príncipe rogando haberse escuchado lo suficientemente convincente y la princesa no se diera cuenta que estaba intentando proteger a la reina

\- Si esa es la única forma en la que me perdonarás está bien - dijo la princesa abrazándole por el cuello una vez más - Muero por comenzar a vivir nuestro final feliz - la escuchó decirle y David comenzaba a sentir por Snow algo más que solo sentimientos buenos y bellos que aún tenía por ella, algo que se sentía muy contrario.

No importaba lo que sucediera, no iba a permitir que Snow y compañía le pusieran un solo dedo encima a Regina así tuviera que hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

* * *

Días después la reina se encontraba postrada en su cama hecha un ovillo, estaba sumida en una depresión, no podía dormir, cuando lo hacía las pesadillas llegaban y ahora estaba segura que no eran las causantes de sus mareos y el constante malestar que la hacía regresar su estómago, se sentía todo el tiempo muy agotada y la ausencia de David empeoraba todo, lo extraña muchísimo más de lo que pensó que lo haría, le hacía mucha falta y varias veces se había detenido a sí misma de ir corriendo hacia él.

Sintió una mano cálida que acariciaba su frente y su cabello - Mi niña - la tierna y preocupada voz de su padre se escuchó - Tienes que comer - le dijo

\- No tengo hambre, papi –

\- Si, pero no has comido en todo el día de hoy y lo poco que comiste ayer lo regresaste - tomó entre una de sus manos el brazo de su hija y dejó un suave apretón - Regina… ¿No estarás embarazada? - le preguntó y la reina se quejó al escucharlo

\- Eso es imposible - dijo ella aferrándose a la almohada que apretaba contra su pecho

\- Por el hechizo, lo sé - lo escuchó hacer una pausa - pero ¿No podría haber salido algo mal? Tú y David… bueno, ustedes... - se aclaró la garganta y la reina no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, su padre enrojeció - ...estuvieron juntos muchas veces –

\- Eso no quiere decir que esté embarazada, papi - dijo la reina regresó su cabeza a la cama

\- No, pero es lo que causa los embarazos - comenzó a acariciar su cabello - Recuerdo que Cora lo supo de inmediato y por más que quiso hacer como que nada le afectaba tuvo varios síntomas como los tuyos, incluyendo un desmayo. Y... bueno, su sangre no bajó al mes, aunque ella supo que te estábamos esperando a los días. Estaba muy emocionada por tenerte - dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo pero lo que dijo antes dejó a Regina congelada en su sitio.

Estaba tarde, su sangre no había bajado 


	7. Chapter 7

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus maravillosos comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Saber que les está gustando me encanta y que me hagan saber sus pensamientos y reacciones aún más.

Y por primera vez no tenemos advertencia… No diré más

Agradecimientos a **autumnevil5**

* * *

 

Se levantó apresurada de la cama a pesar de sentirse débil y agotada, comenzó a avanzar por el largo pasillo sin prestar atención a lo que su padre decía. Jamás corría pero esta vez no pudo evitar hacerlo y por fortuna estaba descalza. Ignoró a Sidney que como siempre quería saber qué sucedía y casi tropieza con Graham pero logró esquivarlo. Recorrió pasillos hasta que llegó a la biblioteca que estaba llena de libros que siempre habían pertenecido a ese palacio pero también de sus libros de magia.

No quería pensar, quería respuestas. Entró a la biblioteca e inmediatamente de los libreros comenzaron a salir libros mientras Regina intentaba revisarlos lo más apresurada que podía. Necesitaba información sobre su hechizo porque no podía estar embarazada, no había manera, no era posible bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo sabía, estaba más que segura que funcionaba, fueron años los que pasó con el cazador y uno que otro hombre ocasional bajo ciertas circunstancias y el hechizo había hecho lo suyo a la perfección. Siempre.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar mientras la reina, sentada en el piso, seguía revisando libros que subían y bajaban de los libreros alrededor de ella mientras intentaba encontrar algo que le diera una idea de qué podía haber sucedido. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando encontró el hechizo y lo repasó una y otra vez y no encontró nada, lo mismo tal cual lo recordaba.

Era un hechizo que Rumple le había enseñado como de sus primeras lecciones a petición de ella porque le horrorizaba la idea de quedar embarazada del Rey y no confiaba en las hierbas del todo. Lo aprendió y lo tenía que aplicar cada mes hasta que pudo perfeccionar la técnica y quedó como algo permanente cuando su magia se volvió poderosa y no tuvo ningún problema en todos esos años. ¿Qué podía haber salido mal?

Recordó que ya estando con David su sangre había bajado por lo que no entendía cuál podía haber sido el problema esta vez. Su corazón se apretó cuando recordó que el príncipe la había ido a buscar para preguntarle precisamente eso. Aún sentía muy presente la sensación de emoción que invadió su cuerpo porque él había arriesgado todo por verla porque pensó que él quería estar con ella y de ahí surgió su idea del acuerdo, pero ahora que veía esa posibilidad de estar embarazada se preguntaba qué habría sucedido de haberle dado una respuesta positiva al príncipe. Comenzó a sentir angustia y no podía evitar que su mente le jugara malas pasadas al contemplar la idea de que David hubiera ido al palacio más bien porque un bebé con la Reina Malvada arruinaría su final feliz.

Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ni siquiera supo el momento en que había comenzado su llanto pero ahora se estaba volviendo más pronunciado a causa de sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tenía mucho miedo y sentía mucha angustia de tan solo pensar que fuera real, estaba asustada porque en caso de estarlo, traer a un niño al mundo era condenarlo solo por llevar su sangre y ¿Qué iba a pensar David? ¿Que lo engañó cuando le dijo que no era posible que quedara embarazada? De seguro no iba a querer al bebé o... No, no quería pensar en nada más porque no estaba embarazada.

Quiso seguir buscando pero sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, se sentía saturada de información, de pensamientos y sentimientos y su estado anímico no estaba ayudando en nada, mucho menos el llanto que sacudía con fuerza su cuerpo.

Lo último que pensó con claridad fue que su sangre siempre era exacta, pero algunas veces tenía ciertos desajustes por alguna descompensación de su cuerpo, quizá eso era lo que estaba sucediendo con su depresión y en cualquier momento su periodo llegaría. Siguió pensando en posibilidades para justificar la ausencia de su sangre y acallar lo que muy dentro de sí sabía, hasta que se quedó dormida en el suelo de la biblioteca rodeada de libros.

* * *

En el palacio del Reino Blanco se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados pertenecientes a la princesa Snow que emocionada se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones con Ruby tras ella

\- Shhh - le dijo a su amiga deteniéndose en una puerta la cual abrió con una llave y después entraron cerrándola tras ellas

\- ¿Así que esta era la habitación de tu madre? - preguntó Ruby, admirando cada detalle del lugar

\- Mi padre ordenó que todo permaneciera tal cual ella lo dejó. No permitió que ningún objeto fuera movido de lugar. Todos tenían prohibido entrar excepto por mí y la servidumbre que solo retiraba el polvo - comentó acariciando la suave colcha de la cama

\- y… ¿Dónde está? - preguntó la lobo sacando a Snow de su pequeño momento nostálgico y la princesa sonrió genuinamente dirigiéndose a uno de los armarios.

Abrió las puertas y quedó al descubierto un vestido de novia. Era un corset sin mangas y una falda cubierta por plumas que daban un toque especial a la prenda.

\- Es precioso, Snow… Perfecto para ti - dijo Ruby sonriendo mientras se acercaba a observar el vestido de más cerca

\- David no tiene ni idea. Sé que le dije que no seguiría adelante con los planes de la boda pero no me pude resistir -

\- Te verás hermosa el día de tu boda - dijo su amiga tomando las manos de la princesa

\- Gracias. No puedo creer que estemos tan cerca de que todo esto termine. Estoy muy emocionada porque al fin podremos detener toda la oscuridad y seremos felices por siempre - dijo en tono entusiasmado

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer con Regina? Es decir… ¿Matarla? - preguntó Ruby insegura

La princesa suspiró y se soltó del agarre de su amiga, se movió hasta quedar sentada en la cama - Si…creo que el peor error que he cometido ha sido perdonarle la vida e intentar darle otra oportunidad. Me ha costado la cercanía de David - dijo juntando sus manos en su regazo

\- ¿Y aun diciéndole de tu decisión no quiso volver a la habitación contigo? - preguntó la lobo extrañada

\- Primero, es un mutuo acuerdo temporal el que no compartamos la alcoba. Segundo, está molesto conmigo porque detuve la ejecución de Regina y después ella casi me mata… Jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Recuerdo haber despertado por la noche y él no estaba a mi lado, supongo necesitaba sacar el estrés contenido y después de esa noche nada volvió a ser igual entre nosotros - hizo una pausa mientras Ruby se sentaba a su lado - Al principio no le tome importancia ¿sabes? Estaba muy feliz porque al fin estábamos libres de la Reina Malvada y habíamos recuperado el Reino, me emocionaba tanto la boda. Pero después se vino lo de Ella, el Oscuro y otra vez Regina, desde entonces mi mente ha estado enfocada en detener la oscuridad - tomó un largo respiro para continuar - Pero después supe que algo había cambiado. Entonces caí en cuenta que todo venía desde ese día en que le perdoné la vida a Regina y ya me ha confirmado que esa es la razón - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Entonces no tienen relaciones? - preguntó la lobo

\- Tener relaciones no es indispensable para nosotros - dijo la princesa muy segura

\- ¿Para ambos? - dijo extrañada Ruby

\- Creo firmemente que lo mejor es no tener hijos hasta que todo ésto pase, no sería bueno estar embarazada con tanto peligro acechando. Así que tomamos la decisión de que David dejara la habitación para no tener tentaciones - dijo sonriendo a su amiga falsamente.

No quiso confesar que el Oscuro había ido a buscarla para meterle la idea en la cabeza de tener un hijo. Recordaba haberse quedado aturdida por sus palabras porque fue cuando se dio cuenta que llevaban todo ese tiempo sin buscarse el uno al otro en la cama a pesar de compartirla. Y por supuesto que no confesaría que hasta tuvo que beber alcohol para darse valor y lo peor es que el príncipe la había rechazado obviamente por su estado y que eso detonó que ya no quisiera compartir la habitación con ella… Todo era culpa de Regina, de ella también por perdonarle la vida y exponerse a que la reina la quisiera matar pero a final de cuentas siempre era Regina la que estaba arruinando todo.

\- Las cosas volverán a la normalidad una vez que hayamos detenido al Oscuro y a la Reina Malvada - dijo la princesa en tono plano, como si intentara convencerse de que así sería

\- Pues entonces espero no nos tardemos mucho porque David se va a acostumbrar a estar sin ti -

\- Somos amores verdaderos. Eso es inquebrantable. No importa qué pase, David no me dejará de amar - dijo Snow levantándose para cerrar las puertas del armario

\- En verdad es un vestido bello, Snow -

\- Lo que más anhelo es tener una boda y una vida sin temor a que Regina aparezca para arruinarlo todo… Tengo que deshacerme de ella pase lo que pase. Cuando le pedí a mi padre que se casara con ella porque la quería junto a mí, era una joven completamente diferente a la persona que ahora conocemos - jamás le había confesado eso a nadie, era algo que había quedado entre su padre y ella

\- ¿Le pediste a tu padre que se casara con Regina? - preguntó Ruby asombrada

\- Mi padre cumplía todo lo que le pedía. Estaba deslumbrado porque Regina me había salvado la vida, su plan era agradecerle y recompensarla a ella y su familia de por vida, pero recordé que Johanna me había dicho que padre era un hombre muy solitario y… yo la quería con nosotros. Lo hice por ambos y él accedió, ni siquiera la había visto y decidió hacerla su reina - suspiró - Por supuesto ella aceptó y ahí comenzó todo. Hice lo mismo por ella, le salvé la vida, le di una oportunidad más y la deje quedarse en el castillo de mi madre pero nada será suficiente, nunca - avanzó hacia Ruby - Regina ya no es esa mujer, hace mucho tiempo que esa persona que conocí dejó de existir y después de saber que sigue con sus deseos de arruinar mi final feliz me queda más que claro que ya no merece más oportunidades. Es un monstruo, esas criaturas no cambian nunca, son como animales salvajes que atacan, que acechan en la oscuridad esperando un punto débil para atacar y es mejor deshacerse de ellos - dijo caminando hacia la puerta y no alcanzó a ver la expresión un poco herida de su amiga quien le siguió en silencio.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando el príncipe Henry se acercó al cazador quien estaba paseando por el jardín - ¿Podrías llevar a Regina a su habitación? - le pidió de manera amable - Se quedó dormida en el suelo de la biblioteca y no quiero que esté ahí -

\- Por supuesto - respondió el cazador y comenzó a dirigirse a la biblioteca.

La encontró en una posición rara que no debía ser buena para ella, sabía que había estado teniendo problemas para dormir y no quería despertarla pero dormir en el suelo no podía ser bueno tampoco. Se agachó frente a ella, supo que estuvo llorando, tenía la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas y sus pestañas estaban ligeramente húmedas pero podía ver el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado por su bello rostro.

Suspiró, se apoyó bien con sus pies sobre el suelo y la levantó en brazos, se sorprendió porque estaba mucho más ligera de lo que recordaba, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de tomarla entre sus brazos. Tal como lo esperó la reina despertó inmediatamente asustada

\- ¿Graham? - preguntó adormilada

\- Si. Te llevaré a tu habitación - comenzó a caminar hacia la alcoba de la reina.

Regina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Graham. Se asustó cuando se sintió levantada en brazos porque no era David, lo supo de inmediato. El tacto del cazador en su piel se sentía diferente, su olor, todo. Se pegó un poco más a él y para su decepción no escuchó ningún latido, se sintió culpable porque ella era la causante de eso y al mismo tiempo tan triste porque no era David, ni siquiera había un corazón pero de haberlo no lo iba a sentir igual porque no era el del príncipe. No pudo evitar que un sollozo abandonara sus labios mientras apretaba la camisa del cazador en un puño con una de sus manos.

Llegaron a la habitación y Graham la recostó en la cama

\- Gracias - dijo gentilmente Henry y el cazador se retiró - Aquí estaré contigo hasta que te que duermas. Descansa tranquila, mi niña - susurró dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

Como Regina estaba muy agotada se quedó dormida de nuevo casi de inmediato.

* * *

Mientras, a las afueras del palacio del Reino Blanco, David estaba de nuevo en el lago cercano donde había visto y tenido a Regina una maravillosa segunda vez.

Llevaba ahí casi todo el día, se suponía que debía de hacer una diligencia pero no tuvo ganas de presentarse ante nadie, de alguna forma su estado de ánimo estaba decaído porque la reina no le había ido a buscar en todo ese tiempo y no sabía qué sucedía con ella o si estaba pensando nuevamente en lanzar la maldición y obviamente él le estorbaba para esos planes.

Eran pensamientos que desechaba rápidamente porque estaba seguro que Regina sentía algo por él, quizá no estaba enamorada ni mucho menos lo amaba como él lo hacía pero estaba convencido de que no le era indiferente.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre el pasto mirando los árboles y el cielo con esos exquisitos colores del atardecer. Sonrió irónico porque había ido ahí con la esperanza de que la hermosa y enigmática reina apareciera una vez más buscándole como lo había dicho pero para su decepción no lo hizo.

Lanzó un suspiro frustrado y decidió que si pasaban unos días más y ella no se dignaba a aparecer iría a buscarla. No podía darse el lujo de dejarla sola tanto tiempo, a pesar de que Henry le aseguraba que no había escuchado de ella nada más de la maldición no estaba tranquilo, o por lo menos esperaba que el padre de Regina le avisara de alguna forma si veía o escuchaba algo. Además estaba el maldito cazador de planta en el palacio.

Molesto ante ese pensamiento se levantó y sacudió sus ropas cuando de pronto escuchó una risita burlesca que le erizaba la piel. Odiaba a ese horrible ser.

\- ¿Qué pasa príncipe encantador? - le preguntó con su irritante voz habitual - ¿Es aquí donde está tu final feliz? -

\- No voy a caer en tus juegos - dijo avanzando hacia donde estaba su caballo y de pronto esa criatura le apareció por el frente

\- Ella ya se cansó de ti y no vendrá. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. No le eres indispensable y tiene a su total disposición a un cazador que es libre y siempre está disponible - decía mientras lo rodeaba y podía ver como sus palabras afectaban al príncipe aunque él intentaba disimular - Algo que tú no puedes ofrecerle - dijo mordazmente muy cerca de su oído - Además eres el amor verdadero de su peor enemiga. Te aseguro que para divertirse un rato le serviste, ahora solo tiene que soltar la información, esperar a que el rumor se corra y tu querida princesa tendrá el corazón roto. La reina es lista y despiadada - le dijo entre dientes

-Cállate - dijo David apretando sus manos en puños. Sus palabras habían alimentado sus temores respecto al cazador tan cerca de Regina y eso lo hacía sentir inseguro y celoso porque el Oscuro tenía razón, Graham era un hombre libre y él no. Aunque dejara a Snow para irse con Regina, David sería un hombre atado que no podría ofrecerle un matrimonio a la reina, jamás. Eso le hacía sentir desesperanzado porque el futuro que podía ofrecerle a Regina sería oscuro en ese aspecto y lo que él más quería era salvarla de toda la oscuridad.

Nadie más que Granny le había dicho verdades sobre la infidelidad que estaba cometiendo, algo que había estado dejando de lado porque no había a quien enfrentar puesto que estaba siendo de lo más discreto y dejaba ese gran problema de lado porque anteponía la misión de salvar a Regina, pero el peso de escuchar esas palabras lo apesadumbraban

\- Pero como siempre estoy de tu lado, encantador. Te ayudaré y te aseguro que nunca nadie sabrá de tus… encuentros con Regina -

El príncipe soltó una risa irónica - Claro… ¿A cambio de qué? - respondió en el mismo tono

\- Olvídate de ella y concéntrate en hacer feliz a tu princesa. Regina solo sabe destruir todo lo que toca y te puedo asegurar que te está usando para su venganza mientras tú tienes a tu princesa abandonada, posponiendo un final feliz que ya tienes. Deshonrando la memoria de tu madre - y eso hizo que David volteara a verle sorprendido y molesto

\- No menciones a mi madre - dijo el príncipe apretando los dientes

\- Mientras no tengas un hijo con Snow la muerte de tu madre habrá sido en vano - dijo el diablillo fingiendo inocencia

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó David

\- ¿Snow no te lo ha dicho? - y soltó una risita mientras aplaudía como el demonio que era - El Rey George maldijo a tu princesa para que no tuviera hijos. Tu madre sabía lo mucho que anhelabas tenerlos por lo que sacrifico su vida dejando que Snow tomara el agua del Lago Nostros para que fuera capaz de concebir de nuevo y tú pudieras tener tu final feliz - concluyó con un tono triunfante como sabiendo que esa información haría estragos en el príncipe

David estaba sin palabras. Su madre había sacrificado su vida para que él pudiera tener hijos con Snow y él había estado evitando tener relaciones con ella durante todo ese tiempo. Si todo hubiera seguido normal en esos momentos la princesa podría estar ya esperando un hijo suyo y entonces él estaría honrando la memoria de su madre. Solo que esa noche en la cual se suponía debía comenzar a vivir su final feliz decidió ir a esa celda a liberar su frustración e ira reprimida sin saber que esa simple elección cambiara su destino por siempre

\- Creo que has entendido el mensaje - dijo el diablillo con voz malévola mientras desaparecía

Salió de su trance al escucharlo pero cuando reaccionó ya se encontraba solo. Tomó un largo respiro al verse libre de esa oscura presencia. Era un manipulador vil y cruel, de sentirse inseguro de sus sentimientos por Regina y sus decisiones correría en ese mismo instante a intentar tener un hijo con Snow pero era lo último que quería. No iba a traer un bebé al mundo solo por culpas y remordimientos. Amaba a su madre y ella pudo haber hecho ese sacrificio pero lo que único que ella quería era que él fuera feliz y su felicidad ya no estaba con Snow.

Se subió a su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar hacia el palacio. De cualquier forma era posible que Rumplestiltskin estuviera mintiendo en todo lo que dijo. Aunque no podía preguntarle a Snow si eso era cierto porque no quería decirle de ese desagradable encuentro. De pronto se preguntó si esa loca idea de la princesa de tener un hijo no habría llegado de la misma fuente.

En caso de ser cierto todo encajaría, aparentemente el Oscuro quería que ellos estuvieran juntos y tuvieran un hijo. Posiblemente para asegurar que se mantuviera alejado de la reina para que ella lanzara esa maldición. No sería esa la primera vez que lo usara para hundir a Regina, pero esta vez no caería en el juego y no le iba a ayudar a lastimarla.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que Regina no le estaba mintiendo y que tampoco lo estaba utilizando para su venganza, de otra forma ya habría hecho algo. Fue muy clara en su acuerdo y hasta el momento todo se había mantenido tal cual lo acordaron, salvo que ella no sabía que él se había enamorado y estaba intentando salvarla.

No pudo evitar que su inseguridad respecto al cazador incrementara la punzada de celos que siempre estaba presente al saber que él sí podía estar cerca de la reina todo el tiempo, que si se lo proponía podría acercarse a ella con intenciones de tener sexo, el solo hecho de saber que podía verla cuantas veces quisiera o que pudiera verla desnuda de nuevo lo hacía hervir de furia y celos.

Pero antes de que el sentimiento posesivo por ella comenzara a surgir en él sintió un brusco movimiento de su caballo - ¡Wow! Tranquilo - le dijo al animal, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que en su arranque de celos había jalado las riendas del caballo de más y éste estaba protestando.

Ya con la cabeza un poco más fría se enfocó en lo que era primordial para él que era la seguridad de Regina. Temió por lo que estuviera pasando con ella ahora que sabía que el diablillo estaba enterado de sus encuentros. Rogó con su corazón que ella estuviera bien, que no estuviera pensando en lanzar la maldición y estuviera fuera de peligro.

* * *

Regina despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla, sentía la frente sudorosa, se pasó la mano por la misma y se sentó en la cama

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó al ver al cazador medio recostado en una orilla de su cama. Tomó la colcha y la apretó contra su pecho por instinto

\- Lamento decepcionar, majestad. Sé que no es a mí a quien deseas ver - dijo serio el cazador - Tu padre necesitaba descansar pero no quería dejarte sola y me pidió que te acompañara - explicó

\- No soy una niña que necesita vigilancia - dijo la reina molesta

\- A veces te comportas como tal. Pero sé que no lo eres - dijo sonriéndole de forma insinuante y Regina solo torció los ojos - Hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos, majestad - le dijo alargando su mano para tomar una pierna de la reina pero ésta las llevó a su pecho

\- No - le dijo seria

\- No te creo que ya no quieras estar conmigo como antes Regina - le dijo seguro de sus palabras - ¿Me vas a decir que el príncipe es muy bueno en la cama? ¿Que es mejor que yo? - rio con ganas - He visto que es imaginativo pero no creo que sea nada que yo no pueda darte - intentó alcanzarla de nuevo pero ella lo detuvo con su magia - Vamos Regina, él no es como nosotros, déjalo que se quede con su aburrida princesa -

\- Ahora no, Graham - le dijo la reina comenzando a sentirse mal física y emocionalmente por las palabras del cazador. No quería saber nada de David y Snow juntos - Quiero estar sola. Vete - le ordenó mientras sentía que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas

\- Tu padre no quiere que estés sola - dijo el cazador con los dientes apretados al ver la expresión dolida de la reina. Le era imposible definir sus sentimientos hacia ella porque no tenía corazón.

Regina no aguantó más, tuvo que correr al baño a regresar su estómago una vez más dejando a un atónito cazador en la habitación. Cuando regresó él seguía ahí, en el centro del cuarto con una expresión dura en su rostro, los puños apretados y como conteniéndose de actuar

\- Lo dejaste que… - lanzó un gruñido frustrado y se fue tal cual se lo había ordenado.

La reina sintió una opresión en el pecho, Graham tenía instinto de lobo y sus palabras eran otra confirmación de lo que estaba intentando negar por todos los medios.

* * *

No pudo sacarse de la mente lo de su madre durante todo el trayecto al palacio. Necesitaba estar seguro de que Snow no supiera del sacrificó que ella había hecho y que durante todo ese tiempo le hubiera estado mintiendo respecto a la muerte de su madre. Entró buscándola por todo el castillo y la encontró en la que había sido su habitación

\- David… - dijo la princesa sonriente de verle ahí, como esperanzada

\- ¿Mi madre bebió el agua del Lago Nostros? - preguntó, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa y culpa de la princesa y entonces supo que el Oscuro había dicho la verdad

\- S-si - respondió ella muy bajito - Pero sabes que estaba ya muy enferma y no se pudo salvar - dijo retorciendo sus dedos entre sus propias manos - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta de pronto, David? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo incrédula

Le estaba mintiendo en su cara, con algo referente a la vida de su madre y no podía creerlo. Estaba siendo injusta porque al menos merecía saber la verdad, era su madre, por Dios.

Después no pudo evitar pensar que él estaba haciendo lo mismo y entonces se preguntó si eso del amor verdadero seguía siendo algo entre ellos, se estaban mintiendo el uno al otro y no había forma de que lo suyo siguiera siendo verdadero ¿O sí?

Miró el anillo en el dedo anular de la que era su esposa y maldijo el día en que decidió ponerlo ahí. Si tan solo hubiera aguardado un poco y no hubiera hecho caso a Snow ni al último deseo de su madre de verlo casándose con la princesa en esos momentos sería un hombre completamente libre para la reina.

No tenía ya nada que hacer en ese lugar

\- Iré a las minas, estaré ahí hasta que terminen la celda, se han tardado demasiado y me estoy cansado de esperar, ayudaré en lo que sea necesario - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- ¿No vas a venir hasta que acaben? - preguntó consternada

\- ¿Qué no quieres comenzar a vivir tu final feliz cuanto antes? - respondió sin emoción en la voz y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina estaba sentada en el comedor, su padre la seguía presionando de manera gentil para que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo y ella no quería hacerla, se negaba, seguía insistiendo que no estaba en cinta y estaba empeñada en hacerle ver a su padre que estaba equivocado. Oh por Dios, así de estúpida era solo porque no podía aceptar que fuera real y no podía encontrar información sobre el hechizo.

Pero es que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esa realidad, a estar embarazada de David, a llevar en su vientre el hijo del hombre que amaba pero que era también el esposo de su peor enemiga. Un hombre que no era libre, su bebé iba a ser… No, no quería pensar en esas cosas.

Contuvo las lágrimas y su padre sirvió ante ella un platillo que se veía exquisito pero bastó con que el olor llegara a su nariz para que las ganas de vomitar se hicieran presentes al sentir asco

\- No creo que pueda comer eso - dijo empujando el plato lejos de ella y su padre la miró sonriendo comprensivamente

\- Pero si es de tus favoritos, hija. Es de los platillos que toda tu vida te ha encantado - dijo con extrañeza pero haciendo nota mental que al menos hasta un nuevo aviso su pequeña no estaría comiendo eso por lo que tendrían que sacarlo del menú. Sabía que mientras el embarazo avanzara habría muchas sorpresas de esas.

\- Preferiría comer otra cosa hoy - dijo llevando una mano a su estómago y la otra su frente apoyando el codo en la mesa

\- Por supuesto - dijo Henry llevándose el plato dejando a la reina con sus pensamientos y temores.

* * *

La princesa se encontraba en los establos y se debatía en ir o no a hacer una diligencia por ella misma, hasta el día de ayer David se había estado encargando de todo y ella no tenía que preocuparse por esas obligaciones y no se sentía con el humor de hacerlas. Todo estaba empeorando con el príncipe y comenzaba a preocuparse de más. Estaba casi segura de que sabía algo respecto a su madre pero no había forma en que supiera que Ruth se había sacrificado para que ella tuviera hijos con él, algo que de momento estaba lejos de suceder.

Decidió no ir a ningún lugar, dio la media vuelta y se encontró de frente con el Oscuro

\- Veo que aún no estas embarazada, querida - le dijo como fastidiado - ¿Qué estás esperando? - preguntó

La vez anterior la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y se había quedado paralizada sin posibilidades de responder porque en sus manos tenía planes para su captura. Se preguntó si estaba enterado de eso.

\- Nada - respondió con seguridad

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó de manera intrigosa el diablillo

\- David quiere esperar un poco - respondió

\- ¿Y tú?... Pensé que querías detener a la reina - dijo con inocencia

\- Quiero hacerlo - dijo ella

\- Entonces ten un hijo, princesa… Si tanto quieres detener y destruir a la Reina Malvada debes tener un hijo con tu príncipe -

\- ¿Para que ella pueda atacarlo como a mí? - preguntó la princesa con horror ante el pensamiento

\- Oh no, querida… Para que tu hijo sea quien la detenga. Es el único que puede. No hay otra forma para acabar con ella. Es el Salvador - dijo y desapareció dejando a una atónita princesa por la información que acababa de descubrir.

* * *

David estaba en las minas contemplando la obra completamente terminada. Al fin, después de pasar los últimos tres días encerrado en esa mina habían concluido. Al fin podrían emprender el plan para capturar al Oscuro y Regina estaría a salvo de ese horrible ser y él podría irse con ella.

Podría dejar esa vida de mentira que estaba llevando para poder gritar el amor que sentía por Regina a todo el reino. Pero sobretodo podría ir a declararle su amor a la reina, que era lo que por tanto tiempo había estado anhelando con todo su corazón.

Los gritos y festejos de los enanos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se unió a sus gritos de júbilo y pronto emprendieron juntos el camino hacia el palacio a llevar las buenas nuevas.

Dejó su caballo y entró corriendo emocionado al palacio buscando a todos. Se encontró con Snow, Ruby, Granny y algunas hadas en el jardín

\- Está todo terminado - dijo sin poder contener su alegría - Podemos capturar al Oscuro por fin - no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente

\- Oh David - habló la princesa también emocionada - Iré a avisarle a Ella. Azul, por favor, convoca a una reunión, debemos organizar el viaje -

Todos se retiraron a hacer los respectivos preparativos y David alcanzó a ver que Granny lo miraba muy distinto de como siempre lo hacía desde que ella supo lo que estaba haciendo con la reina.

* * *

Regina pasó apresurada por el jardín dirigiéndose a los establos, llevaba unos pantalones negros, por encima un vestido largo rojo que se ceñía perfectamente a su torso y sus botas de montar pero fue interceptada por su padre

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó en un tono un tanto molesto pero preocupado al ver sus intenciones

\- Debo salir - dijo intentando esquivarlo pero su padre volvió a colocarse frente a ella

\- En tu estado es peligroso que cabalgues - le dijo

\- No estoy embarazada - respondió la reina, sentía que se soltaría llorando en cualquier momento - El hechi… - pero su padre la interrumpió por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo

\- Ya basta Regina. ¿Por qué no te haces esa prueba con magia y lo aceptas de una vez? - se acercó a su hija y la abrazó

\- No puedo, papi - sollozó la reina

\- ¿Por qué no? -

\- Porque eso lo hará real - dijo separándose de él

\- El no hacerte la prueba tampoco lo hace menos real, hija. Acéptalo de una vez. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte y no importa qué pase, yo estaré aquí contigo - dijo acariciando el rostro de su hija y limpiando una de sus lágrimas

\- Te quiero papá - le dijo la reina y despareció en su nube de humo morado dejando a Henry con una horrible sensación.

* * *

La reina apareció a la entrada del castillo del Oscuro, quería intentar encontrar respuestas con él aunque no estaba del todo segura. Se acercó pero de pronto puso instintivamente su mano sobre su vientre. Si en verdad estaba embarazada no podía dejar que Rumple lo supiera. Conjuró un hechizo sobre sí misma para ocultar cualquier señal ante los ojos de él.

Alzó la mano para tocar pero la puerta se abrió sola. Entró y caminó por el conocido trayecto hasta que llegó al comedor y ahí estaba el demonio como siempre en su rueca convirtiendo la paja en oro como era su costumbre

\- Habías tardado en venir, querida - le habló en su tono habitual - Sé que ya todos los que tienen la más oscura de las almas están listos para participar y solo faltan detalles mínimos - le dijo mostrándose complacido

\- He venido porque necesito información que puedas darme sobre hechizos - dijo aguantando el nerviosismo que sentía. Esa había sido una idea muy estúpida, lo iba a provocar y era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos

\- La maldición es distinta a cualquier hechizo Regina, ya sabes qué debes hacer para que nadie pueda romperla. Ya tuviste tu desagradable lección con la maldición de dormir. No debes preocuparte por ello solo ocuparte - dijo levantándose para acercarse a ella.

Pero Regina ya no quería lanzar la maldición y ya no quería destruir el amor verdadero entre David y Snow para que él pudiera ser feliz, seguía en la firme convicción de que tenía que renunciar a él

\- ¿Qué sucede querida? Te has quedado como ausente… ¿No te entusiasma la idea de tener al fin tu venganza? ¿De vengar la muerte de tu amado Daniel? De cobrarle a la princesa el horror que viviste a causa de su falta de palabra - comenzó a rodearla lentamente mientras hablaba - Te traicionó y lo volvería a hacer de tener la oportunidad y lo sabes. Dijo que te perdonaría la vida y ahora está planeando de nuevo tu captura y ejecución para que no lances la maldición - soltó con fingida inocencia y la reina no pudo evitar que un gesto incrédulo y un tanto dolido atravesará su bello rostro algo que no pasó desapercibido para el Oscuro

Se quedó sin palabras mientras su cuerpo era invadido por una sensación de traición porque si Snow estaba planeado eso lo más seguro era que David estuviera de acuerdo

-Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue dejar de verte con el amor verdadero de Snow - le dijo - Estoy orgulloso de ti - espetó, sabiendo lo que esas palabras causaban en la necesitada alma de la reina que aunque quisiera negarlo siempre buscaba aprobación - Porque sabes perfectamente que no hay ninguna esperanza para ti - dijo mientras la llevaba al gran espejo que tenía en el salón. Lo dejó al descubierto y permitió que la reina pudiera ver.

- _Por la captura y el final de la Reina Malvada_ \- dijo la princesa y vio al príncipe sonreír y chocar su copa con Snow - _Por una vida libre de oscuridad y nuestro final feliz_ \- la princesa se abalanzó sobre David para besarlo y él respondió sonriente.

El corazón de Regina se rompió en mil pedazos cuando le vio brindando y festejando con los demás. Se apartó del espejo casi huyendo. Sentía que no podía respirar por el dolor que sentía en su pecho

\- ¿Acaso pensabas que el príncipe sentía algo por ti? ¿Qué renunciaría al amor de su vida para estar contigo? Estaba solo contigo porque no quería que lanzaras la maldición para que no arruinaras su final feliz con Snow White. Nadie puede amarte Regina. No eres merecedora de amor, no vale la pena arriesgarse por ti. Tienes el alma demasiado oscura como para que alguien vea algo bueno en ti - comenzó a soltar con saña, quería quebrarla

Regina solo retrocedía mientras lloraba, quería irse pero su magia no estaba respondiendo, se sentía devastada por lo acababa de ver, se sentía traicionada por el príncipe de la peor de las maneras y sentía todas sus esperanzas ser aplastadas como siempre. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pagar tan caro cuando amaba? Todo lo que Rumple decía ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo lo hacía aún más doloroso

\- Jamás serás suficiente para nadie. ¿Cuándo vas a entender? No eres nada Regina. ¡NADA! - gritó a lo último

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - gritó ella también - No es verdad - dijo sollozando

\- Lanza la maldición, véngate de ambos - dijo acercándose a ella

\- ¡NO! - gritó de nuevo ella. Haciendo que se detuviera en seco

\- Vas a lanzar esa maldición Regina - alzó su mano y con su magia tomó a Regina del cuello alzándola y asfixiándola lo suficiente para hacerla sufrir - Lo harás - la estrelló contra una de las paredes haciendo que la reina soltara un quejido apenas perceptible y ahí la sujeto - Siempre has sido una criatura débil, una niña estúpida que piensa que el amor verdadero llegará a su vida para hacer sus sueños ilusos realidad. Nunca te ayudó ningún hada, Regina ¿Eso no te dice algo? - la reina veía al Oscuro a través de sus propias lágrimas, estaba luchando contra su propia mente para no dejarse hundir y consumir por las palabras hirientes que escuchaba y que la golpeaban con fuerza - Siempre ha habido oscuridad en ti por lo que nunca ibas a recibir la ayuda de nadie. Más que de mi - entonces la soltó y Regina cayó al suelo sin ceremonias tosiendo intentando recuperar el aliento - Deja de perder el tiempo y enfócate en tu venganza, querida. Acabas de comprobar lo que te he estado diciendo, no hay esperanza para ti en esta tierra - le dijo dándole la espalda

\- No voy a hacer lo que tú me digas - dijo la reina con la voz aún afectada - Lanzaré la maldición solo si yo quiero y tú no vendrá a mí porque si lo haces matare a tu amada doncella - le dijo con rabia poniéndose de pie

\- Belle está muerta - dijo volteando a verla de nuevo, Regina podía ver que eso lo estaba haciendo enfurecer de nuevo

\- No lo está. Te mentí, la tengo capturada y hay órdenes de que si algo me pasa por tu culpa la maten. Así que déjame en paz si quieres que siga viviendo - estaba muy nerviosa por la confesión pero quería que él se mantuviera alejado de ella, no sabía cómo hacerlo y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió - Existe el corazón de lo que más amas Rumple. Lanza tú la maldición - soltó con odio

Todo sucedió muy rápido, el Oscuro invocó correas que se fueron acercando al frágil cuerpo de la reina y ella lo supo de inmediato, intentaría sujetarla como su madre solía hacerlo. El pánico se apoderó de ella, entonces cerró sus ojos y sintió que la magia acudía a su desesperado llamado, dirigió sus manos hacia el Oscuro y lo escuchó gritar de dolor asustándola.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Regina? - la veía horrorizado - ¿QUÉ HICISTE? - gritó y Regina se pegó contra la pared por instinto - Hay luz en ti. ¡HAY LUZ EN TI! - repitió - Voy a sacar la luz de ti - la reina estaba muy asustada y no entendía de qué hablaba - Lo haré y lanzaras esa maldición - le dijo pero no se acercaba a ella - ¡NO ESPERE MÁS DE 200 AÑOS POR TI PARA QUE NO LO HAGAS! - lo vio intentar atacarla de nuevo.

Regina solo cerró sus ojos y no supo más.

* * *

Apareció en medio de su habitación y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por un llanto violento. No supo cómo pero su magia la había llevado hasta ahí.

Su magia, esa magia se había sentido distinta y había respondido en un momento inesperado. Además Rumple había gritado cuando lo pudo atacar y nunca antes había logrado hacerlo. Le dijo que había luz en ella…

Estaba asustada por todo lo que sucedió y se maldijo por haber tomado la decisión de buscar respuestas con él. Debió haber acudido a Maléfica...

Maléfica. Abrió sus hermosos ojos como platos y contuvo el aliento cuando recordó su última plática con Mal: _"Cualquier hechizo, cualquier conjuro existente o futuro no funciona o deja de funcionar si no tienes magia"_

Sintió que el mundo entero se le venía encima, llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a su boca y la otra a su vientre ante la realización. Se levantó acercándose a su tocador sacando su pequeña caja de ingredientes y pociones, comenzó a preparar la prueba de embarazo que su padre tanto le había estado pidiendo, quitó el hechizo que tenía sobre sí misma, pinchó su dedo con una aguja y dejó caer una gota de su sangre en el pequeño frasco esperando a que cambiara de color como sabía que lo haría

\- ¿Regina? - llamó su padre - Oh hija, gracias al cielo que estás bien - dijo abrazándola - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba

\- Estoy embarazada - dijo Regina con voz temblorosa

Su padre soltó una pequeña risa - Eso ya lo sabíamos - le dijo

\- En verdad estoy embarazada - comenzó a llorar de nuevo

\- Si, mi niña - dijo viendo el pequeño frasco que se había tornado de un hermoso color turquesa que solo había visto cuando Cora hizo esa misma prueba para saber que Regina venía en camino.

\- Estoy embarazada de un hombre que no me quiere, papá - dijo rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador - Estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, lo único que quería era que no lanzara la maldición para que nada perturbara su final feliz -

\- No, Regina - dijo su padre - Estoy seguro que le importas y que en verdad te quiere. Lo puedo ver, la forma en la que te mira, que te trata y se preocupa por ti -

\- Todo ha sido un engaño. Quiere matarme - soltó amargamente - Lo vi festejando que planean capturarme para matarme - dijo tomando un largo respiro entre sollozos - ¿Qué voy a hacer, papá? - preguntó abrazándose a su padre

\- Todo va a estar bien, Regina - dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hija mientras sentía que lágrimas caían por su rostro al comprender la desdicha de su pequeña. En el fondo agradecía en el alma que Regina estuviera embarazada porque eso le daría un motivo para seguir adelante después de ese golpe tan duro. A pesar de que ella no se lo había dicho sabía que su hija amaba al príncipe - Vamos a la cama para que descanses - le dijo incitándole a que se levantara

\- Tengo miedo, papá - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama - No quiero lanzar la maldición y el Oscuro no descansará hasta que lo haga - se recostó y abrazó una almohada

\- Intenta descansar, iré por un té - y salió de la habitación dejándola sola

Amaba a David con todo su corazón y saber que quería matarla dolía mil veces más que lo que dolió la pérdida de Daniel. Sabía que ella tenía la culpa por haberlo dejado acercarse y entrar a su vida, por haber confiado en él. Oh por Dios, había confiado en él con todo su ser y la había traicionado de una forma cruel y despiadada. Se estuvo burlando de ella durante todo ese tiempo, de seguro seducirla para que se enamorara fue también parte del plan y por eso se comportaba de esa forma con ella. Siempre supo que no podía ser verdad los sentimientos que lograba ver en los ojos del príncipe. Era demasiado bello para que fuera cierto.

Y ella tan estúpida que se estaba sacrificando por la felicidad del príncipe. El pánico se apoderó nuevamente de ella cuando regresó al punto en que David había ido a buscarla para saber si estaba embarazada, sollozó y se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama porque ahora estaba segura que el plan del príncipe era matarla si estaba en cinta, quiso asegurarse que no lo estaba y que no era posible que sucediera antes de seguir adelante. Claro, como se dio cuenta que para él era fácil tenerla no desaprovecho la oportunidad y por supuesto que no quería un hijo con ella. Jamás lo querría. Se sentía más desdichada que cuando su madre aceptó el matrimonio con el Rey por ella.

Recordar todo eso hacía que su cuerpo fuera invadido por todos sus miedos a la vez. Quería que no fuera cierto, que David le dijera que no era verdad lo que había escuchado. Cerró los ojos deseando con todo su corazón que eso fuera mentira, que David la quisiera y dejara a Snow para estar con ella.

Y de pronto el príncipe apareció en medio de la habitación, aparentemente invocado por su magia, pero Regina no había conjurado nada, al menos no conscientemente. Se sentó en la cama al percibir su presencia

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo David muy preocupado al ver a la reina con una expresión totalmente destrozada sentada en su cama con lágrimas cayendo por su hermoso rostro.

De pronto la vio levantarse y correr hacia él, la estrechó entre sus brazos protectoramente en cuanto ella se pegó a su cuerpo abrazándolo igual.

Lo había extrañado tanto y lo necesitaba como nunca por lo que no pudo evitar correr hacia sus brazos cuando lo vio, era una tonta porque ese hombre la quería muerta y ella se estaba refugiando en él cuando era la causa de sus desdichas, estaba muy asustada, quería que él solo acallara sus miedos y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien

Pasó un brazo por detrás de sus piernas, la alzó en brazos y se sentó en el sillón con ella en su regazo.

Regina apoyó su oído sobre corazón, podía escuchar lo acelerado que estaba pero aun así lograba transmitirle algo de paz a su pobre y desesperanzado corazón

\- Dime que tienes Regina - le pidió mientras la abrazaba más fuerte - Me tienes asustado. No llores, por favor - sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar al verla y escucharla, podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la reina sacudirse violentamente por el llanto.

Sobaba su espalda y se mecía levemente con ella intentando de alguna forma calmarla un poco - Si no me dices que tienes no pudo ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo - le pidió dejando un beso en su cabeza.

No podía evitar aferrarse a una última posibilidad aunque moría de miedo porque él la rechazara y confirmara que todo había sido un engaño. Armándose de valor salió de su escondite, llevó una mano temblorosa hasta el rostro de él y la apoyó en su mejilla - Quédate conmigo para siempre - le dijo - Ya no vuelvas allá. Déjalo todo - pidió viéndole a los ojos - No te vayas más -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédulo, no porque no quisiera hacerlo pero porque estaba sorprendido ante la agridulce petición pero ella pareció tomarlo mal desde luego, porque se separó de él como herida - No, espera - le dijo tomando una de sus manos que ella rápido zafó - No huyas de mí, por favor - intentó alcanzarla de nuevo pero ella no le quería cerca por lo que dejó de insistir - Regina… Me encantaría hacerlo pero sabes que no puedo - le dijo lo más sincero que pudo

\- Entonces vete y no vuelvas, encantador - le dijo ella recobrado la compostura y limpiando sus lágrimas. La había rechazado y eso la había terminado de destrozar por completo - Eres libre del acuerdo que teníamos. No quiero nada más contigo -

\- ¿Qué? No, no… estás entendiendo todo mal - intentó explicar

\- En verdad pensé que te preocupabas por mí, que al menos me querías David, creí que tú… - dijo pero no pudo continuar. Trato de invocar su magia para regresarlo pero nada sucedía, estaba muy nerviosa. Temía que en cualquier momento terminaría declarándole su amor y confesándole que estaba embarazada

\- Regina, te quiero… más de lo que te imaginas. Por eso he estado contigo, porque me preocupo por ti, porque me importas, porque no quería que lanzaras la maldición - y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho en esos momentos porque fue la confirmación que la reina necesitaba

\- Si, por supuesto. Y por eso decidiste meterte en mi cama para que no lo hiciera - le dijo con resentimiento

\- ¡No! - le dijo él alterado - Jamás te haría eso, estaba intentando protegerte -

\- ¡NO TENÍAS QUE FOLLARME SI TANTO TE PREOCUPABA QUE NO LANZARA LA ESTÚPIDA MALDICIÓN PARA QUE PUDIERAS SER FELIZ CON TU PRINCESA! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas porque sentía que el cuerpo le iba a estallar de tantos sentimientos encontrados, tanta decepción y tristeza, se sentía derrotada y muy herida - Me engañaste, confié en ti con todo mi ser - le dijo sollozando - Teníamos un acuerdo de que no habría más venganzas ni mentiras y tú me traicionaste -

\- Déjame explicarte, por favor - pidió el príncipe sintiendo que la angustia lo invadía, no quería perderla y estaba sintiendo que lo hacía al escucharla

\- No hay nada que explicar, David. Todo está muy claro, has estado teniendo sexo conmigo solo para que yo no lanzara la maldición y pudieras planear mi captura para matarme - soltó con resentimiento

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? - preguntó asustado, porque ese era el plan pero él no estaba de acuerdo

\- Soy la Reina Malvada, querido - le dijo seria - Te vi festejando y brindando por mi final - rio amargamente

\- No es así - dijo acercándose pero ella retrocedió levantando sus manos temblorosas al frente y eso detuvo al príncipe en seco, Regina le tenía miedo, sintió que su corazón se apretaba porque no quería que fuera así - No voy a permitir que te hagan daño - dijo en tono firme queriendo que ella entendiera sus palabras

\- No hace falta, David. Tú te encargaste de hacer todo el daño posible al demostrarme que fui una idiota por confiar en ti. En verdad pensé que eras diferente, pero eres peor. De seguro disfrutabas de saber que la Reina Malvada se dejaba poseer por ti como mejor te parecía - dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su rostro de nuevo y por primera vez se sintió avergonzada de permitir que David hiciera con ella y su cuerpo lo que él quería. Y todavía se entregó una última vez a él...

\- No, eso no es así - respondió desesperado

\- Siéntete orgulloso, encantador - le dijo sonriendo amargamente - Si querías demostrar que hay oscuridad en ti lo has conseguido al traicionarme de esa forma. Has sido muy cruel - sollozó - Puedes decirle a tu princesa que lograste derrotar a la Reina Malvada por ella -

\- No, Regina, por favor - intentó acercarse pero no logró alcanzarla, su vista se nubló por el conocido humo morado que sabía lo llevaría muy lejos de ella

\- No quiero verte nunca más - fue lo último que escuchó

* * *

David sintió su corazón quebrarse cuando vio al lugar que Regina lo había mandado. A la misma celda donde todo había comenzado, como para que no se le olvidara todo lo mal que había hecho y eso acabó la poca fuerza que había intentado mantener frente a la reina para no quebrarse.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había en el reducido espacio mientras seguía gritando, aventado todo, destruyendo cada pieza, golpeando las paredes hasta que sus puños sangraron.

Cuando no hubo más que destruir se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía al saber que había perdido a Regina sin haberla tenido si quiera.

 


	8. Chapter 8

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

 

Gracias por los comentarios...

Espero puedan perdonar cualquier error…

**Agradecimientos** y **P.D** a **Autumnevil5** ya actualicé y ahora estoy esperando...

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras él solo podía estar sentado sin moverse, recargado en una pared de esa celda. Se sentía devastado y estar ahí dentro, en ese preciso lugar, empeoraba todo, pero era incapaz de moverse, no sabía por qué pero de alguna forma sentía que se merecía esa sensación que estar en esa celda le causaba.

Es que no podía creer lo imbécil que fue al no poder actuar cuando estaba viendo que Regina estaba destrozada, pidiendo que se quedara con él, con una idea muy errada en su hermosa cabeza y él en vez de acallar sus miedos los hizo realidad.

Le había fallado, en su intento por protegerla y salvarla había cometido un error muy grave que fue pensar que tenía todo bajo control y que las cosas marcharían como él las tenía previstas. Debió prestar más atención, la última vez que estuvo con ella la reina había estado muy distinta, en su forma de comportarse, en su forma de tocarlo y entregarse a él, y ahora que Regina le había pedido que se quedara con ella estaba más que seguro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por la reina y maldijo que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa forma porque quería explicarle pero no pudo, tenía que echarlo todo a perder. Era un idiota.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándose un pequeño golpe él solo con la pared. Miró sus manos que estaban ensangrentadas y suspiró, ahora tendría que dar una explicación, ya estaba harto de tener que andar inventando excusas y justificando sus ausencias, necesitaba que todo terminara ya.

Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca porque tenía que ir a confesarle sus sentimientos a Regina y solo podía rogar porque la reina le diera al menos la oportunidad de explicar todo, de hacerle ver que era solo un malentendido, que él la amaba, que de ninguna forma quería matarla y que jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

Tomó un largo respiro aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de nuevo y se levantó decidido; no se iba a dar por vencido.

Se acercó a la puerta y rogó porque estuviera abierta, debía estarlo puesto que realmente no había prisionero y no era muy probable que Regina en el estado en el que se encontraba cuando lo mandó ahí fuera consciente que tenía que dejarlo encerrado para empeorar todo.

Si estaba cerrada tendría que pedir ayuda para salir y sería una situación un tanto complicada de explicar. Afortunadamente la encontró abierta y entonces salió apresurado.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y al pie de la misma estaba una molesta Granny con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - casi gruñó la vieja lobo pero en voz baja - Todo el mundo te está buscando porque de pronto te marchaste en plena celebración y no regresaste y por tu estado puedo imaginarme quien es la responsable –

David solo cerró los ojos mientras la escuchaba, necesitaba librarse de ella para intentar hacer algo y no perder a Regina. Estaba desesperado y no le importaba siquiera que le estuvieran buscando

\- Tenía algo importante que hacer y ella no está haciendo nada malo, no tiene nada que ver en ésto - dijo intentando sonar convincente y no enfadado porque la verdad era que le molestaba que siempre pusieran a la reina como la culpable de todo

\- Esto se está saliendo de control, David - dijo Granny intentando acercarse al príncipe - Y si crees que no me he dado cuenta estás muy equivocado - le regañó

\- ¿Cuenta de qué? - preguntó él extrañado

\- Ven acá - Granny tomó al príncipe de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por los pasillos del castillo, alejándose de todos los que buscaban a David.

En todo el trayecto el príncipe no dijo nada, sus pensamientos solo estaban ocupados por la forma en la que resolvería el gran problema que tenía que era el tiempo, si emprendía un viaje para buscar a Regina y arreglarlo todo se irían sin él a capturar al Oscuro, y él tenía que estar presente para asegurarse de que ese horrible ser no pudiera dañar a la reina nunca más. Además si hacía eso corría el gran riesgo de que en vez de ir por Rumplestiltskin, emprendieran una búsqueda por él y eso les llevaría directamente con la reina y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Granny casi lo empujó dentro de la habitación que le pertenecía a ella, la vio buscar algunas cosas que alcanzó a ver eran para curar sus heridas

\- Siéntate en la cama - le pidió. Granny colocó las cosas en un buró enseguida de la cama, después se sentó a un lado de él y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas - Te dije que era una mala idea meterte en su cama - le reprendió de nuevo - Desde hace semanas que ya no solo hueles a ella, tienes su esencia impregnada en ti, como si fuera tu pareja, tu mujer. Pueden pasar días y seguirás oliendo solo a ella porque ni siquiera estás teniendo intimidad con tu esposa - dijo en tono molesto

\- Granny, tú sabes que solo lo hago porque qui… -

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo, David? - preguntó la lobo interrumpiendo al príncipe - Que tienes razón, ella no está haciendo nada malo de momento, el que está cometiendo traición eres tú - dijo tomando unas vendas para cubrir las heridas del príncipe - Tu idea de acostarte con la reina para detenerla de lanzar la maldición fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho. Me preocupa tu comportamiento, tu estado de ánimo pero sobretodo que esa mujer no haya aparecido para destruir a Snow, porque sabes que el enterarse de lo que estás haciendo la va a destrozar - dijo terminando de vendar las manos de David - Tiene el arma perfecta para acabar con ella y su final feliz, lo peor es que tú le estás ayudando a tener ese poder, pero aun así no ha venido a... - pero el príncipe la interrumpió esta vez

\- Cuando podamos capturar al Oscuro todo estará bien - dijo David tratando de ignorar lo que había escuchado y lo que implicaba todo lo de Granny había dicho

La lobo solo suspiró - Tu esposa te está buscando David, deberías ir a su encuentro - el príncipe la miró mientras ella guardaba las cosas que había usado para curarlo, algo raro había en el comportamiento de Granny, esperaba otro tipo de reacciones de ella al saber lo que estaba haciendo con Regina.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto, no podía perder el tiempo. Comenzó a dirigirse al salón principal pero antes de llegar se encontró con Snow seguida de Azul. Una le miraba preocupada y la otra como juzgándolo

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó la princesa - ¿Qué te pasó en las manos? - tomó las manos de David y éste siseó un poco por la sensación un poco dolorosa - Azul ¿Puedes curar sus heridas? - el hada solo se acercó, agitó su varita y curó las manos de David

\- Gracias - dijo él - Tuve que salir porque necesitaba un poco de aire. Después me... –

\- Lo encontré yo y le pedí que me ayudara a mover algunas cosas de mi cuarto - interrumpió Granny apareciendo detrás del príncipe. David volteó a verle sorprendido - Algunas cajas muy pesadas cayeron sobre sus manos y se lastimó - dijo en un tono y con un porte que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que decía era verdad y él solo cerró los ojos agradecido

\- Princesa - habló el hada - Debemos dormir, recuerda que mañana mismo partiremos hacia el reino vecino para la captura del Oscuro –

\- Sí - dijo ella y después miró a David - Tu ropa ya está siendo empacada, nos veremos poco antes del amanecer en los establos - se acercó para darle un pequeño besó y se retiró seguida del hada - Buenas noches –

\- Buenas noches - respondieron David y Granny.

Al verse solos el príncipe volteó a ver a la lobo - Gracias - dijo extrañado - ¿Esto que estás haciendo es alguna especie de trampa? - preguntó

\- No - respondió ella - David, en verdad estoy preocupada. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta lo que significa realmente lo que estás haciendo, pero ponte a pensar… Todo el problema entre Snow y Regina ha sido por un final feliz perdido y ahora tú estás arriesgando otro, quizá prometiendo uno que nunca va a llegar para alguna de las dos. Espero estar equivocada y no desates otra guerra interminable entre ellas - dijo retirándose mientras dejaba al príncipe con esa duda.

Se quedó perdido por unos momentos imaginando brevemente esa situación pero rápidamente la apartó de su mente. No es que pensara que Regina era el peligro pero él la había elegido a ella y sabía que tarde o temprano Snow terminaría aceptando que la dejó de amar y lo mejor era no seguir juntos. Y en todo caso la guerra sería entre él y Snow porque era él quien ya no quería estar con ella, Regina no se lo estaba pidiendo, al menos no hasta ese día y no le pidió explícitamente que dejara a Snow.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al recordar la expresión de Regina mientras le pedía que se quedara con ella y él de idiota tuvo que hacer y decir lo que no debía, Dios, no entendía cómo es que parecía que tenía el don de hacer las cosas mal con ella.

Comenzó a caminar y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación, a ese lugar donde Regina se le había entregado de una forma dulce y él había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta. Su deseo por poseerla, por cumplir sus peticiones, por querer hacerla sentir bien y segura hicieron que pasara de largo lo que significaba que ella quisiera ser de él esa noche, que le hubiera ido a buscar hasta el palacio del Reino Blanco solo para entregarse a él, como una última vez.

Lo único que quería era hacer las cosas bien por ella, quizá Regina no lo entendiera pero ella valía la pena para arriesgarlo todo y lo último que hubiera querido hacer con la reina era llenarla de promesas mientras vivía una doble vida, pidiéndole que aguardara por él porque dejaría a su esposa. Ella se merecía que hiciera las cosas bien. Tenía que ser derecho y terminar las cosas con Snow para poderse ir con Regina y ofrecerle todo de sí, sin ninguna restricción, sin secretos, sin andarse escondiendo y entonces poder hacer mil promesas a la reina y vivir para cumplirlas.

Quería buscarla y explicarle todo pero tenía que asegurarse que Regina estuviera a salvo del Oscuro para dejar a Snow. Su corazón dolía ante ese pensamiento de dejarla en ese estado por unos días más pero era una promesa que le había hecho a la reina en el momento que decidió que era ella la mujer de su vida y no podía fallarle, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que estuviera a salvo.

Sacó papel y tinta para comenzar a escribir una carta donde le explicaba a grandes rasgos a Regina que lo que fuera que hubiera visto era todo una farsa, que estaba fingiendo porque estaba intentando protegerla, que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, que en unos días iría a buscarla y que le diera la oportunidad de hablar, solo una y que si después de escucharlo no le quería ver de vuelta él lo iba a aceptar.

Hubiera querido decirle que la amaba pero no quería confesar sus sentimientos de esa forma, Regina merecía que se lo dijera de frente. Además necesitaba hacerlo así porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía a través de esa carta ella no le iba a creer. Ya no quería equivocarse con Regina, quería hacer las cosas bien por ella.

Cuando terminó, dobló la carta, llamó a un cuervo y lo envió con la carta para la reina sintiendo el corazón apretado mientras rogaba que Regina recibiera el mensaje y le diera la oportunidad.

Esa noche David no pudo dormir sintiéndose impotente por no poder correr hacia ella en ese mismo instante como tanto deseaba hacerlo para confesarle su amor y hacer lo que no pudo cuando la tuvo enfrente.

* * *

En medio del Bosque Encantado, un cuervo atravesaba los alrededores del Castillo Oscuro cuando una fina flecha le atravesó un ala haciéndolo caer. El cazador tomó al pequeño animal y se adentró al castillo para curar su herida al tiempo que destruía el mensaje que sabía muy bien de quien era y a quien se dirigía.

Mientras en la habitación principal la reina lloraba desconsolada en el regazo de su padre quien no podía hacer mucho para consolar a su niña.

* * *

Dos días después Regina seguía postrada en su cama, no se había levantado en todo ese tiempo, era como si simplemente se hubiera quedado sin ganas de nada y lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Llorar porque una vez más se había atrevido a amar y terminó con el corazón destrozado.

Era una estúpida, ya había hecho la promesa de no amar de nuevo, de no amar a nadie como amó a Daniel y ahí estaba una vez más, amando a un hombre con todo su corazón con el que no podía estar, uno que la había traicionado, que se burló de ella y la quería matar. Uno que no la quería ni tantito.

Lo más fácil sería terminar con todo, lanzar la maldición ya no era una opción pero quería acabar con todo su sufrimiento de una vez, no sentir más, no pensar más, no… y se sintió muy egoísta al tener esos pensamientos, su bebé… ese pequeño ser dentro de ella no se merecía que no siguiera adelante, era difícil de explicar porque en verdad quería acabar con todo ese tormento pero el hecho de saber que estaba embarazada la mantenía en la realidad de alguna forma.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró, llevó una mano dubitativa a su vientre y la colocó ahí como aceptando abiertamente por primera vez lo que esa prueba con magia había confirmado, lo que significaba que fuera a tener un hijo...

No quería pensar en eso de los hechizos ni en lo que había pasado con su magia, nada de eso le importaba en esos momentos solo… David y el bebé.

Sollozó al recordar al príncipe. Todavía no podía creer lo tonta e ingenua que fue al pensar que el príncipe se estaba acercando a ella por una razón distinta a la que siempre había sido su relación. Él era el marido de Snow y ella la peor enemiga de la princesa por lo cual siempre sería una amenaza para su final feliz y David siempre haría todo por Snow. No entendía cómo le cruzó por la mente que pudiera ser distinto. Sonaba tan lógico que quisiera deshacerse de ella

\- Buenos días Regina - saludó su padre acercándose a ella y dejando sobre su cama unos cuantos libros - Creo que éstos podrían interesarte - le sonrió tiernamente y la reina solo le miró triste - No puedes estar así toda la vida hija. Te sientes mal y lo entiendo, pero tu bebé no tiene la culpa - dijo serio

\- Lo sé - dijo ella colocándose boca arriba y poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos

\- Que bien que lo sabes porque ahora que lo has aceptado espero que te empieces a cuidar como debe ser, que comas y duermas lo necesario -

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama mirando a su padre - ¿Qué son todos estos libros? - preguntó tomando uno - ¿Los encontraste en la biblioteca? - eran libros de embarazo

\- No - respondió él sentándose enseguida de ella - Son míos –

\- ¿Tuyos? - preguntó Regina extrañada

\- Tu madre me los dio en cuanto se enteró que estaba embarazada. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, nada podía salir mal, tu madre fue la más cuidadosa en todo consigo misma mientras estuviste dentro de ella y quería que yo también estuviera al tanto de todo lo que estuviera pasando con ustedes - le sonrió emocionado recordando esos tiempos - Cora jamás fue tan feliz como cuando supo que te estaba esperando y no quiero ni decirte del momento en que naciste - acarició la mejilla de su hija - Y yo… te amé desde que supe que estabas ahí, pero me volví loco de amor por ti cuando te vi por primera vez - dijo limpiando una lágrima de su hija - Y te convertiste en mi mundo entero - la reina se echó en sus brazos y su padre la abrazó - Mi hermosa y pequeña Regina - besó su cabeza - Te amo, hija mía. Perdóname por no haberte podido proteger y salvar de todos ellos - sollozó Henry y a Regina le partió el corazón escuchar a su padre.

No es que le juzgara por no haberla protegido, eso no la hacía amar a su padre menos pero siempre una parte de sí misma vivió esperanzada de que su padre hiciera algo por ella cuando pudo

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, papi - dijo ella - Tú siempre has estado conmigo sin importar lo que pase - dijo acariciando una mejilla de su padre y limpiando una de sus lágrimas mientras las suyas corrían por su rostro - Nunca he dudado que me amas a pesar de todo –

\- Pero pude haber sido un mejor padre, Regina - dijo él soltando más lágrimas

\- Yo pude haber sido una mejor hija durante estos últimos años. Pude haberte escuchado y quizá no estaríamos aquí, quizá todo sería muy distinto para nosotros - le sonrió entre lágrimas

\- Eres la reina, tenías que hacer lo que pensabas que era mejor para ti - su padre le sonrió triste.

Ella le sonrió igual tomando una mano de su padre - Siempre me dijiste que desistiera de mi venganza e intentara ser feliz - se pasó la otra mano por su propia mejilla para secar sus lágrimas - Y... bueno, ya no… - dijo respirando profundo - En verdad ya no quiero lanzar la maldición –

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso - dijo su padre con una expresión de felicidad y el corazón Regina se llenó de un sentimiento inexplicable al escuchar esas palabras de su padre y comenzó a llorar de nuevo - Ya no llores, hija - dijo su padre estrechándola entre sus brazos una vez más - Sé a lo que te refieres cuando dices que las cosas podrían ser distintas pero yo no cambiaría nada Regina. Te sigo amando como lo he hecho desde que supe que existías –

Regina lloró por unos cuantos minutos recostada en el regazo de su padre hasta que se armó de valor para hablar con él - Amo a David, papi. Me enamore de él como jamás creí que lo haría de nuevo - sollozó mientras su padre acariciaba su cabello sin decir nada, solo escuchándola - Me di cuenta que no podía lanzar la maldición porque para hacerlo tenía que matarlo y no… no puedo hacerlo - se limpió la nariz - Y mientras yo de tonta me enamoraba, renunciaba a él para que pudiera ser feliz y me condenaba a tener que enfrentar al Oscuro por no lanzar la maldición, él solo estaba conmigo para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera - dijo sorbiendo su nariz - De seguro estuvo aquí para conocernos un poco y saber la forma para capturarme de nuevo y ahora si matarme - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Henry se sintió culpable una vez más porque él había estado hablando con el príncipe sobre Regina, él le había pedido ayuda para que la salvara, para que no lanzara la maldición y jamás pensó que David quisiera hacerle daño a su hija. Él fue testigo de cómo los sentimientos comenzaron a florecer entre ellos y ahora se sentía tan tonto por no haber adivinado las intenciones del príncipe, por no haberse dado cuenta que todo era un engaño.

Hubiera jurado que David amaba a su hija o que al menos se había enamorado de ella. Y no había podido evitar que una parte de él sintiera la esperanzada de que al fin Regina pudiera encontrar la felicidad. Había sido tan ingenuo y sentía que de alguna forma le había dejado a David a su hija en bandeja de plata al contarle tantas cosas de ella. La dejó totalmente vulnerable ante el príncipe. Una vez más le había fallado a su hija…

\- Enamorarse no es un pecado, Regina - dijo acariciando la frente de su hija - Tú no hiciste nada malo - y ella solo cerró sus ojos

\- Pero no debí haberme enamorado de él… - dijo Regina mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama - Es un hombre casado y no importa con quién lo está, simplemente no debí de haber estado así con David - suspiró con tristeza - Me arriesgue demasiado por un momento de… de felicidad - dijo como con un nudo en la garganta - Y no fui capaz de ver que él solo me estaba engañando - dijo bajito y su padre la observaba con una expresión de suma tristeza - Y encima de todo estoy embarazada de él - limpió sus lágrimas

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio y cuando Henri vio que su hija se había calmado un poco intentó saciar su curiosidad y cambiar un poquito el tema

\- Y… ¿Cómo sucedió? - preguntó Henry - Habías dicho que era imposible por tu hechizo –

Regina cerró los ojos y tomó un largo respiro - Aún no lo entiendo bien, pero aparentemente cuando me dejaron sin magia el hechizo perdió efecto y era solo cuestión de que... sucediera - no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y su padre sonrió sin poder contenerse

\- Te lo dije - exclamó ampliando su sonrisa

\- Papá... - renegó Regina, porque sí, su padre había puntualizado que estuvieron teniendo sexo desenfrenado pero jamás imaginó que era posible que quedara embarazada y mucho menos pensó que iba a tener una plática así con su padre. Sentía sus mejillas arder

\- Aunque debo decir que hubieron ciertas cosas que vi que no me parecieron del todo correctas hija, pero si eso a ti te gus… -

\- ¡PAPÁ! - gritó la reina exaltada - Por Dios, no sigas - tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con su manos

Henry no pudo evitar reír al verla así - Lo lamento - dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura - No importa cómo haya sucedido Regina, lo que importa es que pasó, que estás embarazada y ésto puede ser un nuevo comienzo para ti –

\- Jamás pensé que llegaría a pasar, estaba segura que era imposible - dijo ella bajando su manos a su regazo juntándolas - Y ahora no sé bien cómo tomarlo - se mordió el labio inferior como en un conflicto mientras se pasaba un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja

\- Con calma - dijo su padre acariciando su espalda - Como todo de aquí en adelante - sonrió genuinamente

\- Tengo miedo… - dijo ella en un susurro - Es que… todo está mal, papá - sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo de lágrimas - Mi bebé es de un hombre casado y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa - se limpió una lágrima - Va a ser rechazado y nadie lo va a… -

\- No, Regina - la interrumpió su padre - Tu bebé va a a ser un niño muy querido, por ti y por mí - dijo abrazando a su hija - No necesitará de nadie más para ser feliz. Tú te vas a encargar de eso –

\- No sé cómo hacer ésto papá - dijo angustiada - No sé cómo ser una madre mucho menos una buena madre ¿Qué tal qué soy como ella? - preguntó bajito y mirando a la nada

\- No puedes ser como ella - respondió su padre - Regina, hay una diferencia muy grande entre tú y ella, tú tienes tu corazón - dijo besando su cabeza - Yo sé que Cora siempre te ha amado y de haber tenido su corazón las cosas habrían sido muy distintas para ti - la abrazó más - Ella solo intentó hacer lo que pensaba era mejor para ti - y escuchó una risa amarga de su hija - Pero sin su corazón no era posible que tomara las decisiones correctas. Se equivocó –

\- Tengo miedo de equivocarme como ella - sollozó Regina

\- Nadie nos enseña a ser padres pero ya sabes exactamente lo que no debes hacer - le dijo tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos - Yo voy a estar aquí contigo para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda - besó su frente - Estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien - le sonrió

\- Todavía no entiendo cómo es que me sigues queriendo después de todo lo que he hecho - dijo Regina soltando más lágrimas

\- Eres mi hija, eso no cambiará jamás - besó su mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas

\- Siempre has estado conmigo, papi. Gracias - lo abrazó y besó su mejilla - Sin ti me hubiera perdido más pronto en la oscuridad. Tú siempre has sido un motivo para no hacerlo –

\- Siempre estaré aquí para ti - respondió su padre

Se quedaron abrazados por pequeño rato y después Henry se separó de ella

\- ¿Qué vas a querer comer? ¿Tienes algún antojo? - preguntó entusiasmado y al ver la expresión afligida de su hija se adelantó - No importa que no tengas hambre, algo debes comer. No has comido casi nada y ese bebé necesita alimento - dijo levantándose - No dejaré que mi hija y mi nieto mueran de hambre - decía mientras salía de la habitación de la reina y ella le miraba sorprendida al escucharlo usar esa palabra - Te espero en el comedor –

Regina se dejó caer en la cama al verse sola. Todavía no podía asimilar del todo bien su situación, estaba embarazada de un hombre que no la quería, que quería matarla pero era un hombre que ella amaba.

Llevó nuevamente una mano a su vientre y sus ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas al ser consciente de eso y aunque no quisiera no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez, si ella no estuviera tan llena de oscuridad, si fuera merecedora de amor, si valiera la pena y su destino no fuera siempre tan cruel hubiera podido tener lo que siempre deseó con Daniel...

* * *

Era de noche, David, Snow y compañía estaban acampando en medio del Bosque Encantado. La princesa había insistido en que lo hicieran aunque David no quería esperar ni un solo día más, quería llegar lo antes posible pero Snow había estado muy preocupada por él porque no había dormido absolutamente nada ya prácticamente en tres noches y decidió que lo mejor era tener una noche tranquila. Algo que era imposible para el príncipe.

David estaba sentado frente a la fogata porque obviamente estaba compartiendo su tienda con Snow y la verdad le incomodaba. En esos dos días de viaje la princesa se había estado acercando de nuevo a él de manera insistente y él se sentía impotente por tener que estar rechazándola, ella también se merecía que hiciera las cosas bien, que terminara su relación sin engaños ni mentiras, estaba dispuesto a decir toda la verdad.

Además la incertidumbre de lo que estuviera pasando con Regina lo estaba consumiendo, quería agarrar su caballo e ir hasta ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que sí, que quería quedarse con ella por siempre. Estaba aferrado a la esperanza de que la reina hubiera recibido su mensaje y de alguna forma le estuviera esperando, que supiera que le importaba, que no pensara que no valía la pena…

Vio pasar a la princesa de largo con su arco y flecha adentrándose un poco en el bosque y solo esperaba que ella no estuviera pensando en que él fuera a su encuentro porque claro que no lo haría. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido sin que se diera cuenta, se levantó y se metió a la tienda de acampar aprovechando que ella se había alejado e intentó hacer un esfuerzo por dormir.

Snow caminó sigilosa por los alrededores del campamento, había extrañado eso, sus días como bandida la habían marcado y extrañaba esas sensaciones de estar en el bosque, acampando, vigilando… De alguna forma sabía que la Reina Malvada podía hacer su aparición para intentar arruinarlo todo como siempre y ella estaría lista para atacar.

Esta vez su encuentro sería muy distinto porque estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de Regina y aunque le había dicho a David que le entregaría a la reina para que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de acabar con ella por sí misma.

Empuñó su arco y sacó una flecha apuntando en cuanto escuchó algo, comenzó a voltear por todos lados hasta que se topó de frente con una figura que no recordaba haber visto jamás

\- Si no te molesta solo deseo charlar - dijo Maléfica mientras desaparecía la flecha de Snow

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la princesa un poco asustada

\- Soy una muy vieja amiga de Regina - dijo el dragón - No temas, no he venido a hacerles daño. He venido porque quiero hacer un trato contigo –

\- ¿Qué trato? - Snow se movía intentando no darle la espalda

\- Supongo sabes que la Reina Malvada quiere lanzar la maldición oscura - respondió Maléfica

\- Si y la vamos a detener - dijo la princesa con un porte altivo y el dragón sonrió de lado

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? - preguntó curiosa la hechicera y vio que la princesa la miraba escéptica por lo que intentó convencerla - Sé que no confías en mí, pero estoy interesada en que la pequeña reina no lance la maldición, por eso estoy aquí – explicó

\- ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? - preguntó Snow desconfiada

\- Estoy esperando un bebé - respondió el dragón y la expresión de la princesa cambió - Sé que están intentando proteger al bebé de una princesa del Oscuro. Solo quiero salvar a mi bebé - dijo un poco angustiada - Esa maldición es una monstruosidad -

Snow tomó un largo respiro - Intercambiare mi corazón por la maldición, la dejaremos sin magia y la mataremos - dijo firmemente

\- Regina no es tonta, princesa - dijo Maléfica - La conozco, ya la dejaron sin magia una vez y debió darse cuenta que sus hechizos cayeron, no se arriesgará de nuevo y no confiará en ti, mucho menos para algo que sabe perfectamente jamás harías – explicó

\- ¿Sus hechizos cayeron cuando se quedó sin magia? - preguntó extrañada la princesa - Si dejamos al Oscuro sin magia ¿sucederá lo mismo? - soltó preocupada porque eso harían precisamente con él y había un hechizo que impedía que Regina les hiciera daño

\- Regina es… diferente - dijo Mal - Te puedo asegurar que con el Oscuro eso no sucederá. Ni conmigo - dijo mordazmente por si se le ocurría alguna vez hacer lo mismo

\- No entiendo - dijo la princesa

\- No hay nada que entender, solo puedes estar segura que aunque dejen sin magia al Oscuro el hechizo prevalecerá - respondió

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Snow al ver que su plan estaba destinado al fracaso - ¿Cómo voy a detenerla? -

Maléfica se acercó a ella intimidando a Snow un poco y en las manos del dragón apareció una pequeña caja - Aquí hay algo que puede ayudarte a detenerla para siempre sin necesidad de acercarte a ella - dijo seria - Dentro está también la forma en la que harás uso de esta arma por lo que no tendrás ningún problema –

\- ¿Es magia negra? - la princesa frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es exactamente? - preguntó

\- Una maldición de dormir - respondió Maléfica - Regina no tiene amor verdadero, no hay forma en que pueda despertar del eterno sueño como lo hiciste tú –

\- Una maldición de dormir… - repitió Snow en un susurró, observando la pequeña caja. El solo hecho de pensar que podía hacerle a Regina lo mismo que le hizo a ella la provocaba una sensación inexplicable, algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir qué era, pero el solo pensamiento de que la Reina Malvada cayera en una maldición de dormir sin ninguna posibilidad de despertar la llenaba de ansiedad y cierta emoción porque sucediera

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - preguntó sin poder apartar la vista de la caja, se sorprendió de su propia pregunta pero es que esa oferta sonaba demasiado tentadora

\- Solo quiero que Regina no lance la maldición - respondió Maléfica estirando sus manos para que la princesa tomara la caja - Quiero la seguridad de mi hijo como estoy segura tú querrías si estuvieras embarazada –

La princesa la miró casi con resentimiento por esas últimas palabras y recordó que el Oscuro había dicho que un hijo de ella era la clave para detener a Regina

\- Rumpelstiltskin dijo que solo un hijo mío podía detener a Regina - susurró la princesa y el dragón rio

\- ¿Un bebé? - rio con más ganas - ¿cuánto tiempo tendrás que esperar para que tu hijo sea capaz de deshacerse de ella? Para antes de que lo concibas Regina habrá lanzado la maldición. No seas ingenua - habló seria la hechicera - Yo estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad muy próxima de detener a la Reina Malvada - al ver que Snow no tomaba la caja dijo - A no ser claro que quieras sacrificar a tu futuro hijo –

\- No - respondió en automático la princesa - Si puedo evitarlo no lo haré - estiró sus manos y tomó la caja - ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? - preguntó extrañada

\- Tu príncipe me debe un favor - le sonrió de una forma no muy amigable - No la abras hasta que la vayas a usar - le dijo y desapareció

Snow miró un poco fascinada la caja y decidió que no podía decirle a nadie que había tenido ese encuentro y que tenía en su poder una maldición de dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegaron al Reino vecino. La princesa Ella y el príncipe Thomas los recibieron muy ansiosos, desesperados por liberarse de Rumplestiltskin y tener la seguridad de su hijo. Ambos se mostraban muy preocupados por el plan y la rubia princesa estaba nerviosa puesto que era ella quien tenía que enfrentar y engañar al Oscuro.

Tuvieron una reunión de recibimiento amena. Snow y Ella se tomaron un pequeño momento para charlar

\- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Snow a Ella y la princesa solo asintió

\- No volveré a hacer algo como ésto. Toda la magia viene con un precio y aunque sé que lo correcto es deshacernos del Oscuro tengo miedo de que ésto también tenga alguna consecuencia - dijo muy nerviosa e insegura

\- Es solo tinta de calamar, de lo demás se están encargando las hadas y no estamos usando magia oscura - dijo intentando calmarla

\- Pero aun así es magia, Snow - respondió angustiada - Si estuvieras en mi lugar pensarías igual que yo - dijo poniendo las manos en su vientre que se dejaba notar muy levemente

\- Todo estará bien - le dijo Snow sonriendo, se acercó a la rubia princesa y la abrazó mientras pensaba en lo que Ella había dicho respecto a la magia.

* * *

La captura del Oscuro se llevó a cabo la noche siguiente y fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaron. Rumplestiltskin firmó aunque se veía no muy convencido de hacerlo, como si sospechara algo pero al final lo hizo, lo dejaron sin magia y lo encerraron en un vagón para prisioneros, debían volver de inmediato para llevar a ese horrible ser a la celda que sería su hogar por el resto de los tiempos antes de que la tinta de calamar perdiera su efecto.

No podían perder el tiempo y David estaba desesperado por verlo tras esas rejas, sentía que ya no podía esperar más, le urgía ir a buscar a su hermosa reina.

El príncipe Thomas y la princesa Ella se mostraron muy agradecidos y les propusieron que en cuanto se deshicieran de la Reina Malvada volvieran pronto. El príncipe no pudo evitar odiarles un poco al escucharlos decir eso, entendía por qué lo decían, Regina no era ninguna santa pero él estaba seguro que en ese poco tiempo la reina había cambiado y que no estaba ya interesada en hacerle daño a nadie.

Granny tenía razón y el Oscuro también, si Regina siguiera siendo la Reina Malvada como antes no hubiera dudado en restregarle en la cara a Snow lo que habían estado haciendo para hacerle daño. No habría dejado pasar esa oportunidad sobre todo porque en verdad no podía dañarlos o como alguna vez lo comentó Granny pedirle que hiciera el trabajo que ella no podía hacer…

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente pero eso le hizo pensar también en que efectivamente Regina había tenido muchas oportunidades de seguir con su venganza y ella tan linda había cumplido con su palabra de no hacerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras volteaba a ver las estrellas al pensar en lo herida que debió sentirse al pensar que él solo estaba con ella porque quería venganza. Rogaba porque hubiera recibido su mensaje, seguía con la incertidumbre y no podía hacer nada de momento más que tener la esperanza de que ella lo había leído y al menos sabía que le importaba, que no la quiso engañar, que no quería matarla y que pronto iría a buscarla.

Snow quiso acampar de nuevo pero David y afortunadamente el hada Azul también estuvieron en desacuerdo pues el Oscuro debía estar encerrado lo antes posible y perder tiempo era lo que menos necesita el príncipe.

La princesa comenzaba a sentirse más desconectada de David que nunca.

* * *

La noticia no se hizo esperar, al día siguiente la captura del Oscuro se corrió por todos los reinos y por supuesto que llegó a los oídos de la reina quien había descubierto junto con su padre que las manzanas le causaban malestar de tan solo olerlas. Henry no había podido evitar reír con ganas y Regina casi llora ante la realización.

\- Entonces el plan era capturarlo a él y después a mí - dijo Regina como resignada sentada en el jardín junto con su padre - Claro que Rumple no me iba a dejar saber eso - gruñó bajito

\- Todavía no entiendo cómo te arriesgaste a ir a verlo sabiendo que estabas embarazada… - dijo Henry un poco molesto

\- Nada pasó, papi. Tome las precauciones necesarias - dijo sonriéndole a su padre y él solo la miró como no creyéndole. Le parecía muy tierna la forma en la que él se preocupaba por ella ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada - Aunque no lo creas o no parezca, te escucho y sabía que tenías la razón… Pero me fue difícil aceptarlo, aún me cuesta trabajo. No logro hacerme a la idea - dijo suspirando

\- Me da gusto y también estoy feliz de que el Oscuro ya no pueda acercarse a ti - dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hija - Espero ahora puedas estar más tranquila -

\- Solo debo estar lista para cuando quieran venir a capturarme - dijo la reina muy bajito y triste

\- Tal vez si David sabe que estás embarazada, él… - pero Regina lo interrumpió

\- No - dijo firme - Y no debe saberlo. Es posible que si lo sabe entonces me quiera muerta con más razón o peor, que me obliguen a tener al bebé para quitármelo y criarlo ellos. De seguro la bondadosa de Snow - hizo una mueca - estaría de acuerdo y no voy a permitir eso - dijo un poco alterada y espantada ante la idea

Henry le sonrió comprensivo. Ella tenía razón pero no podía evitar emocionarse y llenarse de ternura al ver, que aunque Regina decía que aún le era difícil aceptar que estaba embarazada, inconscientemente estaba defendiendo al bebé.

Estaba maravillado con el cambio de su hija y en el fondo no podía evitar que una parte de él le estuviera agradecida al príncipe porque no era solo el pequeñito que venía en camino lo que había provocado eso en Regina, había sido la cercanía de David, la atención y el cuidado del príncipe lo que habían logrado lo que nadie había podido en todo esos años y lo que nadie había podido hacer después de Daniel

\- Además - Regina lo sacó de sus pensamientos al continuar, la vio tomar un largo respiro - En otras circunstancias David habría venido corriendo después de lo que ocurrió, si... si él realmente me quisiera. Han pasado días y no he sabido nada de él, más que ésto de la captura del Oscuro - se escuchaba tan triste y decepcionada - Está siguiendo sus planes y su vida muy tranquilo mientras yo… estoy aquí, de tonta enamorada –

\- No te avergüences de haberte enamorado, hija. Si te soy sincero yo también creí que él te quería, no fue solo tu imaginación - le dijo triste tomando una mano de Regina y besándola

\- Al menos no fui solo yo - dijo la reina con una leve sonrisa en sus labios - Era algo bello para ser real y para mí - tomó un largo respiro y después dijo - Quisiera hacer las cosas bien al menos por una vez en mi vida - su padre la miró curioso mientras ella apretaba la mano de él

\- Ya sabes que estoy aquí para ti - le dijo Henry y ella respondió abrazándolo y besando su mejilla

\- Iré a mi habitación - dijo separándose de él y comenzó a dirigirse al interior del castillo.

Regina caminaba por los pasillos y en uno de ellos se encontró a Graham quien solo le miró como resentido. Sonrió de lado, el cazador estaba molesto porque ella ya no quería estar con él y porque estaba embarazada, más bien porque a la percepción de él, ella se había dejado embarazar por David.

¿Y cómo no se iba a embarazar? Si estuvieron teniendo sexo en todo ese tiempo como si no hubiera un mañana y su hechizo simplemente se había desvanecido, de hecho le sorprendía que no hubiera pasado antes porque en todas y cada una de las veces que estuvo con David ella ansiaba que se viniera dentro. Sintió sus mejillas arder porque no podía evitar recordar todas las veces que estuvieron juntos y todas esas veces en que ella le pedía que la llenara de él.

El único consuelo que le quedaba es que con seguridad había disfrutado de la vez en que quedó embarazada, algo que jamás hubiera ocurrido con otro hombre, algo que jamás hubiera sido con su horrible ex marido. De lo único que no se arrepentía era de haberse deshecho del Rey porque entre él y la caprichosa de Snow habían hecho de su vida un infierno mientras estuvo atada a ellos.

Llegó hasta esa puerta que tenía tiempo que no abría. Tomó un largo respiro y armándose de valor entró. Ahí frente a ella, dentro de un ataúd de cristal, estaba Daniel, su amado chico del establo.

Se acercó hasta él, desapareció la tapa del ataúd para poder acariciar el rostro de Daniel. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos

\- Hola Daniel - dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios - No sé cómo empezar… - a veces se sentía tonta por actuar como si él estuviera vivo pero era tanto lo que Daniel significaba para ella que no podía hacerlo de otra forma, era como si él siguiera presente en su vida de alguna forma - Sé que no debes estar orgulloso de mi por todo lo que hecho - trago fuerte - Sé que he hecho muchas cosas malas en tu nombre y lo lamento tanto - dijo comenzando a llorar - Lo siento tanto … - sentía que no podía hablar pero tenía que hacer eso

\- Espero algún día me puedas perdonar por… por haber pensado que una venganza era el único camino en ésto. Por mucho tiempo me fue imposible superar tu perdida y de no haber contemplado la posibilidad de vengarme en tu honor quizá… quizá estuviera contigo en estos momentos - rompió en llanto - Lo sabes, sabes que pensé muchas veces en irme contigo porque no soportaba la vida sin ti y debo confesar que en medio de mi odio y rabia perdí el rumbo, al grado de que solo quería mi venganza por mí, no tanto por ti y te fallé… - dijo sollozando - Tú me enseñaste que la magia más poderosa que existe es el amor verdadero porque crea felicidad y tienes razón, soy testigo de que esa clase de amor existe y que no hay forma de luchar contra ello - acarició el puente de la nariz de Daniel mientras una de sus lágrimas caía en el cabello de él

\- Perdóname Daniel, me enamoré… me enamoré de otro hombre - su llanto volvió a ser fuerte y convulsionaba su cuerpo - Amo a David y jamás debí de haber permitido que sucediera porque hice una promesa y te fallé en ésto también - sorbió su nariz - No lo pude evitar, así como tampoco pude evitar enamorarme de ti - sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas - de alguna forma él me recuerda a ti… - dijo bajito

\- Ya no puedo seguir con ésto, ocurrió lo que nunca pensé que sucedería, me enamoré y estoy embarazada… él no me quiere, tiene una vida que no es junto a mí y jamás me elegiría pero… no quiero venganza. Ahora me doy cuenta que nada del daño que hice para mi venganza por tu muerte valía la pena y quisiera intentar hacer las cosas bien ahora. Sé que ésto sí lo hubieras querido - dijo acariciando nuevamente el rostro de Daniel

\- Ha llegado el momento de dejarte ir. De dejarte descansar en paz - sollozó de nuevo - No más tormento ni sufrimiento. Siempre te voy a amar. Adiós Daniel - movió su mano y el cuerpo del chico del establo se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Regina mientras ella sentía que un gran peso le era quitado del alma.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, dentro de las minas David no lo podía creer, al fin, al fin el Oscuro estaba tras las rejas. Lo veía y no lo creía

\- Vamos al castillo cuanto antes - dijo el príncipe y Snow le miró extrañada pero asintió.

Todos comenzaron a salir, David y Snow dieron media vuelta y escucharon que las rejas sonaban, la princesa volteó para ver a Rumplestiltskin alargando su mano, apuntando hacia ella mientras decía - El salvador - con su irritante voz.

David volteo a verle entre enfurecido y extrañado pero el Oscuro no dijo más. Snow dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando dejando al príncipe con la duda de lo que eso significaba, quiso preguntarle a ese horrible ser a qué se refería con eso pero parecía que a éste no le interesaba hablar con él porque se internó de nuevo en la celda.

Salieron de las minas y David se dio cuenta que Snow tampoco estaba dispuesta a hablar del tema. Algo le decía que ellos habían tenido algún encuentro y así como lo había hecho él, ella le estaba ocultando que el Oscuro le había visitado.

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría Regina seguía decidida a hacer lo correcto, subía las escaleras de una torre deteniéndose por un momento intentando tomar aire. Esa madrugada había despertado de nuevo regresando su estómago y las náuseas parecían no querer desaparecer del todo, había logrado comer un poco en el desayuno y no quería terminar de nueva cuenta en el baño viendo la comida de vuelta. Arrugó su hermosa nariz ante el pensamiento.

Siguió el trayecto hasta que llegó a una puerta en especial, movió su mano, el cerrojo se abrió y también la puerta. Dentro estaba una joven que le miraba entre asustada y con resentimiento como siempre lo hacía, aunque en esta ocasión la miró un poco sorprendida y Regina no entendía por qué.

Belle miraba a Regina extrañada porque normalmente la reina no iba a visitarla a no ser que fuera algo referente a Rumple y sabía por uno de los caballeros oscuros que éste había sido capturado. Además la reina se veía distinta, traía su cabello en un medio recogido, uno de sus habituales vestidos entallados pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que su maquillaje no era tan dramático, había algo de suavidad en su expresión, su mirada y su porte.

\- Voy a mandarte con tu padre - dijo la reina - Ya no eres una prisionera - movió su mano antes de que la doncella pudiera decir algo y desapareció

Regina tomó un largo respiro y salió de la celda encaminádose a su bóveda de corazones porque pretendía regresar todos lo que le fueran posible

* * *

Era casi medio día cuando llegaron al palacio y los festejos comenzaron, David solo quería un momento para hablar con Snow pero era imposible, todos seguían gritando de alegra por haber logrado capturar al Oscuro, salvado al bebé de Ella y festejaban emocionados la próxima captura de la Reina Malvada y ahí fue donde David no aguantó más

\- Snow, necesito hablar contigo - le dijo - Es urgente y muy importante - tomó un largo respiro - Me gustaría que fuera en privado –

\- Ah - dijo la princesa - Claro… - se notaba que le extrañaba pero accedió. Caminaron y pasaron al salón del trono - ¿Qué pasa, David? - preguntó Snow mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el trono - Te veo muy nervioso - dijo ella. Lo vio tomar un largo respiro - Muy pronto nos casaremos y será la coronación - decía mientras veía el salón como imaginándose el momento

\- No habrá boda, Snow - dijo David viéndola fijamente a los ojos

\- No entiendo… - dijo la princesa

\- Snow… No nos vamos a casar ante el reino porque no puedo hacerlo, no… ya no estoy enamorado de ti - le confesó - Amo a otra persona - soltó mientras veía la cara de incredulidad de la princesa - En todo este tiempo me he estado viendo con alguien más - dijo - Y me enamoré de esa persona por lo cual ya no podemos seguir juntos. No puedo subir al trono junto contigo - dijo en tono firme

\- David… debe ser un error… - dijo ella casi horrorizada por sus palabras - Tú no puedes dejar de amarme… Somos amores verdaderos - corrió al lado del príncipe y éste la tomó de las manos antes de que lo tocara

\- En verdad lo siento Snow, cometí un error muy grande y acabé enamorándome - dijo mientras veía que los ojos de la princesa se llenaban de lágrimas - No quería que ésto llegara tan lejos pero… necesitaba que encerráramos al Oscuro para poder decir todo. Sé que cometí traición, estoy confesando y entiendo que eso me convierte en un exiliado y me iré, no tengo problema con ello - decía intentando explicar de la mejor forma lo que había estado sucediendo pero sabía que aún faltaba el trago más amargo de la noticia

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - dijo Snow en un hilo de voz - ¿Es por qué estuvimos muy ocupados con la captura de Rumpelstinkin y yo no me interesaba en tener relaciones? - preguntó un poco enfadada - ¿Con quién me has estado engañando? - preguntó mientras caía en la realización de que no solo fue ella sino que David había perdido el interés de tocarla y quizá fue por eso - ¿Es alguna campesina que conociste en las diligencias? -

\- No - dijo él - Oh Snow, espero algún día puedas perdonarme - le dijo besando su frente - Lo lamento tanto - trago pesado mientras veía que ella comenzaba a llorar - Fue… el día en que le perdonaste la vida a Regina - dijo y la princesa se separó de él mirándolo como exigiendo una explicación ante la mención de la reina - Esa noche fui a la celda a… a intentar de alguna forma poner en su sitio a Regina porque estaba muy cansado de ella, porque… estaba muy enfadado porque pudo haberte matado - Snow se limpió las lágrimas - Pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo inesperado - dijo sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba

Snow abrió sus ojos enormes al escucharlo, esperaba equivocarse y que David no le estuviera diciendo lo que pensaba que quería dar a entender - ¿Es... tú… - trago pesado - ¿Es Regina la mujer con la que me has estado engañando? - preguntó mirando a la nada mientras sentía que le falta el aire

\- Sí… - respondió David

\- Con Regina… - dijo ella en un susurro y por un momento el príncipe se asustó de verla así

\- Snow, yo… te juro que no era mi intención, pero simplemente pasó y mis ausencias, todos esos detalles extraños en mi han sido a causa de ésto - pero la princesa parecía no reaccionar - ¿Snow? - la llamó acercándose un poco a ella

\- Oh, David - dijo ella - No te preocupes - se limpió las lágrimas - ¡Azul! - gritó y las hadas, Granny y Ruby entraron al salón - Regina… - dijo la princesa - Hechizó a David, piensa que está enamorado de ella, lo ha estado corrompiendo todo este tiempo y tenemos que ayudarlo - dijo acercándose al hada quien miró a David extrañada mientras todos se sorprendían menos Granny

\- No - dijo David, tomando a Snow de un brazo para llamar su atención - Ella no ha hecho nada Snow, soy yo… yo me enamore de ella, fui yo quien comenzó todo y lo hice de una forma no muy buena - explicaba

\- No, David - dijo la princesa - Tú no pudiste haber hecho nada malo, tiene que ser ella intentando arrebatarme mi final feliz –

\- Snow - David la tomó de ambos brazos para que le pusiera atención e hizo la última confesión - Yo me aproveché de Regina en esa celda. Ella no tenía magia, es imposible que me haya hechizado cuando hice eso, estaba indefensa, vulnerable y yo me aproveché - la princesa se soltó de su agarre

\- No… tú nunca harías algo así, David - le dijo llorando mientras todos estaban mudos y sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que el príncipe decía - Es ella… Todo es culpa de ella… Debe ser una maldición. Tenemos que capturarla y deshacernos de ella para que todo ésto termine - dijo un poco fuera de sí

\- No hay ninguna maldición, ni nadie contra quien pelear Snow. Te dejé de amar y me enamoré de Regina y no es ella la que me está haciendo dejarte. Soy yo, es mi decisión porque ya no puedo seguir fingiendo ser algo que no soy - explicaba tratando de que ella entendiera

\- Es que no puede ser David - dijo ella - Estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo pero yo te voy a salvar - dijo decidida - Somos amores verdaderos, la magia más poderosa que hay, es invencible y no importa los intentos que Regina haga, siempre voy a ganar porque yo si tengo amor y luz en mi vida - dijo con un porte firme y decidido

\- Lo lamento Snow - dijo David - Espero en algún momento puedas aceptar ésto - dio media vuelta enfrentando las miradas de todos

\- David... - habló la princesa caminando de nuevo hacia él - Yo te voy a salvar de ella - le dijo

El príncipe suspiró y volteó a verla - No hay nadie a quien salvar, Snow. Amo a Regina. Acéptalo - escuchó un pequeño grito sorprendido de todos los presentes al pronunciar esas palabras

\- No puedes amarla. Estás confundido, me encargaré de deshacerme de ella… podemos seguir con el plan y… - pero de nueva cuenta eso enfureció a David

\- No voy a permitir que le hagan daño - dijo viendo a Snow con un poco de enojo - No quiero estar en tu contra - explicó

\- Tú nunca estarás en mi contra - dijo la princesa muy segura

\- Para que te des cuenta lo poco que nos conocemos ahora, Snow. No sabes de lo que soy capaz - las hadas se acercaron como intentando actuar si David hacía algo y eso le sorprendió a la princesa

David se dio cuenta y dio dos pasos hacia atrás de Snow para que todo el mundo lo escuchara - Me encargaré de que Regina no lance la maldición y que desista por siempre de su venganza, es una garantía que les puedo dar, a cambio solo les pido que se mantengan alejados de ella. Vivan su vida, olvídense de que alguna vez hubo una Reina Malvada - dijo mirando fijamente a la princesa - Te deseo que encuentres la felicidad, Snow. Una parte de mí siempre te querrá… por favor, no intentes nada contra Regina - dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

\- ¿Te vas con ella? - dijo la princesa con los dientes apretando intentando contener su rabia - Jamás lo voy a aceptar, David - le hablaba mientras él seguía caminando sin voltear - Tú jamás amarías a esa mujer que solo sabe destruir todo lo que toca - casi gritó

David se detuvo un momento porque las palabras sonaron igual a unas que el Oscuro le dijo - No importa lo que pase, David - escuchó a la princesa cuando ya casi salía del salón - Siempre te encontraré y voy a salvarte porque tú no puedes dejar de amarme -

Tomó un largo respiro, se dirigió por su capa y su espada para después correr a los establos, tomar su caballo y salir inmediatamente rumbo al castillo de la reina.


	9. Chapter 9

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! 

 

 

**Nota:**  Este episodio es más corto de lo que suelen ser normalmente pero espero que igual sea de su agrado

Como siempre,  **agradecimientos**  a  ** _Autumnevil5_  **quien siempre dedica parte de su tiempo en apoyarme

* * *

Estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, llevaba todo el día regresando los corazones que habían estado en su poder por mucho tiempo, algunos ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo y por qué los había tomado y otros eran imposibles de regresar porque los dueños ya habían muerto.

Había sido un poco duro ver las caras de incredulidad y odio que recibió de algunos, sobretodo de los caballeros oscuros a quienes les había tocado la mala suerte de que les arrancara el corazón para que le sirvieran. Unos decidieron irse y otros quedarse.

Regina bostezo pensando que quería dormir pero le urgía regresar un corazón en particular. Había estado posponiendo el momento durante todo el día porque sabía que no sería una situación agradable y aunque no sabía bien cómo enfrentarla necesitaba que sucediera ya.

Tomó el pequeño cofre y se dirigió a su habitación, lo dejó en el tocador, lo abrió y sacó el rojo corazón. Cerró los ojos mientras acercaba el brillante órgano a sus labios y susurró unas palabras para después comenzar a pasearse nerviosa por su habitación esperando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Graham hiciera su aparición, no se veía para nada contento y vio como sus ojos se tornaron furicos al verla con su corazón en la mano

\- ¿Deseabas verme? majestad - preguntó el cazador con la rabia contenida, viéndola como adivinando sus intenciones, le hacía enfurecer tanto verla con su corazón - ¿Al fin vas a darme mi corazón? - por supuesto que estaba al tanto de que Regina estaba regresando corazones.

Inhaló profundo y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo entró en un estado de tensión pero aún así comenzó a acercarse al cazador, sin mucha calma pero tampoco con prisa, podía sentir la mirada pesada de Graham sobre ella

\- Sí - respondió a las preguntas cuando llegó a él. Tenía el corazón muy sujeto casi al punto de apretarlo por si Graham intentaba algo pero sabía que en cuanto pusiera el corazón en su pecho él podría hacer lo que quisiera y estaba segura que sus intenciones con ella no serían de lo más buenas y no podía culparlo, habían sido muchos años los que tuvo en sus manos el corazón del cazador.

Colocó el corazón en el punto exacto en el pecho de Graham y presionó hasta que el órgano se internó en él. Lo vio doblarse un poco mientras intentaba tomar aire, Regina quiso separarse pero él sujetó su muñeca bruscamente

\- Graham - dijo ella intentando soltarse - Me estás lastimando - el cazador presionaba sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca muy fuerte

\- ¿Creías que iba a ser fácil? - le dijo él - ¿Por qué, Regina? - preguntó con los dientes apretados al tiempo que levantaba con su mano todo el brazo de ella, muy por encima de su cabeza - ¿POR QUÉ? - le gritó en la cara mientras intentaba llevar su otra mano al rostro de la reina y de pronto se vio arrojado al suelo lejos de ella

\- Basta - dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos. No había podido evitar asustarse, su magia nuevamente no había respondido de inmediato a su llamado y por un momento se asustó de lo que pudiera pasar, de lo que Graham pudiera hacer - No quiero hacerte daño. Lamento lo que sucedió, ya tienes tu corazón. Vete - le pidió

\- ¿Así de simple? - preguntó el cazador levantándose del suelo - Me quitaste el corazón por tantísimos años ¿y crees que todo se va a solucionar solo porque me lo regresaste? - dijo caminando hacia ella

\- Sé que no - respondió Regina limpiándose las lágrimas - Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que he causado - comenzó a retroceder alzando sus manos porque él cada vez se acercaba más

\- Esto no va a arreglar nada. Tantos años… Tanto daño… Tanto… - dijo Graham con lágrimas en los ojos también, sentía mucha rabia por ella y lo que le había hecho pero lo que sentía ahora con su corazón era confuso y le enojaba. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Regina lo detuvo con su magia - Ya sé que quieres venganza, ya sé que me quieres lastimar por lo que hice… solo te pido que esperes Graham, sabes que estoy embarazada, solo espera a que nazca mi bebé - le pidió intentando contener el llanto, sabía que el cazador no era tan cruel como para lastimar a un bebé, le había desafiado con y sin corazón para salvar la vida de Snow y ayudar a David a huir. Su propio corazón se apretó al pensar en el príncipe y su cruel destino en esa historia.

El cazador lanzó un grito de rabia ante las palabras de la reina - Las cosas no se van a quedar así, Regina… - le dijo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo dejando a la reina sola quien al fin pudo soltar el cuerpo y se dejó caer en su sillón mientras lloraba.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que David se había ido del Reino Blanco y todos los aliados de Snow intentaban calmarla aunque ellos mismos se encontraban muy confundidos.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la confesión de David, la princesa se encontraba como en un estado de shock y seguía insistiendo en que todo era una venganza de Regina y que debían salvar al príncipe.

Algunas de las hadas le miraban con lástima como si estuvieran seguras que no era ninguna maldición y que David en verdad había decidido dejar a Snow

\- Necesito hablar con los guardias que estuvieron custodiando la celda esa noche - dijo la princesa - Alguien debió ver o escuchar algo… -

\- Claro que sí, princesa - respondió Azul y se encaminó con algunas hadas a buscar a las personas involucradas

\- No te preocupes, Snow - dijo Ruby quien estaba convencida de que lo que la princesa decía debía ser la verdad - Vamos a derrotar a Regina, no se saldrá con la suya y David volverá a ti. Ya lo verás - decía intentando transmitirle un poco de fuerza a su amiga - ¿Verdad, Granny? - volteó a ver a su abuela y ésta sólo le miró con una media sonrisa triste que confundió e hizo dudar a la lobo.

* * *

El príncipe se encontraba una vez más acercándose a toda velocidad en su caballo al Castillo Oscuro, sentía el corazón desbocado porque moría por ver a Regina, saber que estaba bien, hablar con ella y estaba más que preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de llegar hasta su reina, tal cual lo había hecho aquella vez.

Escuchó el aullido de un lobo y eso lo hizo bajar un poco la velocidad porque el caballo comenzaba a inquietarse hasta que el animal apareció en el camino asustando completamente al corcel pero David logró controlarlo, sacó su espada y bajó del caballo intentando protegerlo

\- Quieto, amigo - dijo Graham al lobo apareciendo de entre los árboles de alrededor del camino - En verdad, encantador ¿A qué vienes ahora? - preguntó con una media sonrisa socarrona

\- Solo apártate de mi camino, Graham - empuño más fuerte su espada, estaba más que listo para atacar al cazador si éste intentaba detenerlo

\- Deberías volver con tu princesa antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aquí no hay nada para ti, la reina leyó tu carta y aun así no quiere saber nada más de ti - pudo ver como sus palabras tuvieron efecto sobre el príncipe porque abrió sus ojos como sorprendido y un poco dolido - Regina se iba a dar cuenta tarde que temprano que no vales la pena -

\- Solo dices eso porque estás celoso de que ahora prefiera estar conmigo - respondió David recuperando la compostura, le había dolido escuchar lo de la carta pero aun así estaba de alguna forma preparado para que eso hubiera sucedido y no podía culpar a Regina de no creerle

\- ¿Quién te dijo que quiere estar contigo? - preguntó de nuevo el cazador - Me quedaré aquí esperando a que te eche. O mejor aún, iré con Snow a contarle todo - David rio y eso descolocó al cazador porque obviamente el príncipe no temía que hiciera algo que ya había hecho él mismo

\- Haz lo que quieras Graham, solo déjame pasar y no intentes detenerme - respondió el príncipe tomando su caballo e intentando pasar pero el cazador no se movía - Esto no será una pelea justa. Tengo solo una espada, tú un arco con flechas que adormecen y un lobo -

\- ¿Tienes miedo David? - preguntó el cazador pero después aventó el arco y las flechas - No te preocupes, esto es solo entre tú y yo por la reina -

\- Cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo David encajando la espada en la tierra - No me impediste llegar a Regina aquella vez, al contrario, me ayudaste y sabías lo que estaba sucediendo ¿por qué ahora la molestia? - preguntó intentando razonar un poco con él - Acepta que es conmigo con quien quiere estar ahora - dijo David confiado en que en todo ese tiempo que había estado lejos de Regina ella no había buscado al cazador, tenía un poco de temor pero confiaba en ella, a pesar de todos los malos entendidos entre ellos confiaba en lo que la reina le había dicho aquella vez que se había puesto celoso, aunque no podía evitar tener un poco de duda por lo último que había sucedido entre ellos.

El cazador se abalanzó sobre él cuando lo escuchó como confirmando las palabras que el príncipe había dicho, no estaba del todo seguro por qué pero le enojaba tanto saber que lo que el príncipe decía era verdad. Aventaba golpes que David podía librar fácilmente y eso lo enfureció aún más.

El príncipe se estaba desesperando porque no tenía tiempo de lidiar con Graham y esa pelea, por supuesto que la reina lo valía pero le urgía llegar con ella, tenía que deshacerse del cazador lo más pronto posible, lo único que sabía es que tenía que ganar.

Logró darle un golpe certero en el abdomen que dejó a Graham sin aliento - Dejemos ésto - ofreció - Al final es Regina quien debe elegir - dijo al tiempo que el cazador se abalanzaba de nuevo contra él empujándolo del pecho con su hombro mientras lo hacía retroceder hasta estrellarlo con un árbol, lo tomó de la ropa y le golpeó en el rostro sacando un poco de sangre de la orilla de la boca David.

Cuando el príncipe volteó a verle Graham sostenía su propia espada contra él y David no lo podía creer - ¿Que no era ésto solo entre tú y yo por Regina? - preguntó pensando en que no podía ser ese su final, que no podía terminar muerto sin que ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba. Sin verla una vez más...

Graham colocó la espada en el cuello de David y lo único que quería era acabar con él - Regina no es una mujer para tenerla de la forma en que quieres tenerla, David ¿Crees que iba a estar feliz siendo tu amante por siempre? - le preguntó con rabia casi cortando la piel del príncipe, estaba enojado con él y con ella. Con él por haber hecho lo que hizo con Regina, por haberla tomado como amante y haberla embarazado aun sabiendo lo que eso significaba porque era un hombre casado y con ella por haberse enamorado de él, por haberle permitido al príncipe poseerla de una forma que él jamás pudo hacerlo y aunque quisiera negarlo le hubiera encantado poderlo hacer.

David aprovechó que Graham parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y logró patearlo nuevamente en el abdomen haciéndolo caer, pisó su mano para que soltara la espada escuchando el grito adolorido del otro hombre, se agachó para tomar su espada y fue ahora él quien la colocó contra la garganta del cazador - Apártate de mi camino y aléjate lo más que puedas, no te quiero cerca de Regina - le dijo con los dientes apretados mientras se alejaba un poco dejando que el cazador se levantará - No vuelvas a intentar nada con ella porque si lo haces no respondo de mí, Graham - le dijo cegado por los celos y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejarle en claro que Regina era de él, se estaba esforzando por contener ese sentimiento de posesividad sobre la reina que siempre lo dominaba porque sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos, más que nunca, ella no era de él.

\- Regina no es tuya - le dijo el cazador queriendo tomar su arco pero David colocó la espada entre su mano y el artefacto deteniéndolo

\- Tampoco es tuya - le respondió como pudo, intentando contenerse para no atravesarlo con su espada por haberle dicho que la reina no era de él, claro que lo sabía pero escuchar al cazador decirlo lo llenaba de rabia, no tenía ningún derecho - Y no quiero a Regina como amante, quiero estar con ella y solo con ella - le informó volviendo a levantar la espada contra Graham - Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacérselo saber por mí, no me importa que haya leído la carta y no haya creído mis palabras, necesito decírselo de frente y si ella no me cree y no quiere saber nada más de mí, entonces me iré - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas ante el pensamiento - Pero quiero que me lo diga a mí - tragó pesado - No me conformaré con solo escucharte. No pase meses sufriendo el no poderle decir que la amo esperando asegurar que estuviera a salvo para irme así nada más solo porque tú, su ex amante, dice que no quiere verme - espetó

\- Nos volveremos a ver, encantador - dijo Graham sacudiendo sus ropas y llamando a su lobo. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario del palacio.

A David le pareció curioso que el cazador se estuviera alejando demasiado del Castillo porque se suponía no podía hacerlo por completo pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en Graham. Lo único que le importaba era que se estaba alejando de Regina.

Limpió la sangre de su boca, enfundó su espada, subió a su caballo y siguió el rumbo en espera de enfrentarse con los caballeros oscuros. Era más que obvio que esta vez no tendría la ayuda de nadie.

* * *

Henry observaba a Regina intentar comer, lo hacía muy despacio, como sin ganas y a pesar de que se habían sentado desde hacía ya un buen rato la reina más bien parecía jugar con su comida en vez de ingerirla

\- Te ves muy cansada, mi niña -

\- Lo estoy, papi. Aun no logro dormir bien y todo el tiempo me siento muy agotada - respondió suspirando casi sin ganas y Henry sonrió

\- El cansancio es un síntoma del embarazo, tus problemas para dormir no han ayudado en nada y dedicar casi el día entero a regresar corazones tampoco, Regina - la reprendió levemente - Y si no comes… - hizo énfasis en sus palabras - Será peor - dijo y vio como la reina solo rodaba sus ojos - Aunque me hagas esas caras, sabes que tengo razón - fingió un poco de molestia pero la verdad es que estaba más que feliz por verla actuar así con él, era como si estuviera poco a poco recuperando a su pequeña niña amada y no podía evitar que su corazón se llenara de emoción y alegría, estaba confiando en que si las cosas seguían así quizá Regina lograría ser feliz al fin.

La vio morderse el labio inferior mientras tomaba de la fuente de frutas una fresa y la comía casi encantada e hizo nota mental

\- No puedo estar más que orgulloso de ti porque decidiste regresar los corazones - dijo Henry, vio como Regina detenía todo movimiento y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al escucharlo - Aunque me gustaría que no te aceleraras y pensaras un poco mejor las cosas, hija… Todas esas personas podrían querer venganza y ahora estás embarazada, ya no eres solo tú... - sonaba preocupado

\- Pero necesito hacerlo ahora, papi - dijo tomando una mano de su padre y dándole un suave apretón - No sé exactamente qué sucede conmigo pero siento que debo hacer ésto. Sé que nunca podré lograrlo pero… es como si ya no quisiera ser más la Reina Malvada y quisiera terminar con todo eso - terminó con un hilo de voz

Su padre le sonrió - No será fácil, pero no es imposible tampoco. Por mucho tiempo fuiste una muy joven reina que supo gobernar mientras el Rey y la princesa heredera estuvieron en viajes interminables sin preocuparse si quiera del reino - dijo mientras le ofrecía otra fresa a Regina quien no dudo en tomarla rápidamente y sonrió

\- Pero también los aterroricé - dijo mordiendo la fresa - Y ya sabes todas las cosas malas que hice… por más que lo intente nunca podré reparar el daño que cause - dijo triste y con ganas de llorar, eso del embarazo no le estaba sentando nada bien, eran muchas cosas juntas y estar en cinta la hacía llorar inclusive cuando no quería o por cosas por las cuales normalmente no lo haría y no le gustaba

\- Lo sé - dijo Henry suspirando - Pero también ayudaste a algunos. No todo lo que hiciste fue malo -

\- Fue a pocas personas y solo lo hice porque me convenía - recargó su mejilla en su propia mano sobre la mesa suspirando

\- Pero les ofreciste ayuda…. Algo es algo - comentó Henry

\- No estoy intentando recuperar la confianza del reino, papi - dijo Regina

\- El tiempo dirá, mi niña - le dijo suspirando - Por el momento, me alegro que las cosas hayan salido bien en tu misión de regresar corazones, sobre todo con Graham. Era quien más me preocupaba por ti y por el bebé. No pareció tomar lo del embarazo muy bien - reflexionó un poco

\- Afortunadamente se fue y espero no volvamos a verlo jamás - dijo ella terminando la fresa, se relamió los labios y su padre puso otra frente a ella, lo miró curiosa

\- Parece que es un antojo - dijo Henry dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y la reina estrechó sus ojos pero después sonrió tomando la fresa. No podía evitarlo, le divertía ver que su padre estaba muchísimo más entusiasmado con la idea del embarazo que ella

\- Tal vez mi bebé no vaya a tener un padre… - dijo casi con un nudo en su garganta ante el pensamiento porque era una realidad y dolía, dolía pensar que iba a tener un hijo de un hombre casado, que amaba a otra mujer y que jamás se iba a enterar de la existencia de su bebé - Pero estoy segura que tendrá al mejor abuelito del mundo - miró a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa sincera y Henry le regresó la sonrisa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

En el salón del trono del Reino Blanco se encontraban reunidos los guardias que habían estado custodiando la torre y la celda de la reina mientras estuvo cautiva

\- Quiero que me digan, qué fue lo que vieron esa noche. Quiero escucharlo todo - dijo Snow sentada en el trono

\- El príncipe sólo ordenó que dejáramos nuestros puestos, dijo que tenía que hablar con la reina y después de eso no debíamos volver porque la dejaría ir - dijo uno y los demás asintieron

\- ¿Se veía normal? - preguntó la princesa - ¿Hubo algo extraño en David? -

\- No, alteza - respondió otro - El príncipe estaba muy molesto, es todo -

\- ¿Y nadie vio o escuchó algo más? ¿Algo de lo que sucedió en la celda mientras estuvieron solos? - y pudo ver que uno de los caballeros se sonrojó - ¿Viste algo? - preguntó directamente

\- No… - respondió el guardia nervioso - No escuché nada que sonara preocupante - dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso porque el rostro preocupado de la princesa se volvió de entre asombro y rabia por lo que escuchó

\- ¿Por qué nadie había dicho nada? - preguntó muy molesta porque al menos ese guarida había estado al tanto de que la Reina Malvada estaba corrompiendo a su príncipe y no dijo ni hizo nada

\- El príncipe nos pidió que ni usted ni nadie se enterara nunca de esa visita que haría - respondió el primer guardia de nuevo

\- La vida de David estaba en peligro - dijo ella alterada

\- Bueno, Alteza - dijo Nova, una de las hadas - La reina no tenía magia ni podía dañar al príncipe por el hechizo de Rumplestiltskin… no veo por qué alguien debía preocuparse por él - dijo un poco extrañada

\- Nova - le reprendió Azul un tanto molesta

\- Pero es de Regina de quien estamos hablando. Es la Reina Malvada quien no quiere que tenga mi final feliz y dejaron que mi esposo se encontrara con ella. Hacía solo unas cuantas horas no dudo en intentar matarme, por supuesto que su plan con David no podía ser nada bueno - dijo alterada y respirando muy agitado - No importa que les haya dicho que no quería que me enterara, debieron informar de inmediato. Yo soy su gobernante - se sentía traicionada por los guardias, por su propia gente, por aquellos a quien había salvado de la Reina Malvada - No puedo dejar pasar ésto… - dijo tragando pesado, no estaba segura de hacer lo que tenía en mente pero algo dentro de sí le urgía a proceder - Ha… Ha sido traición a la corona. Azul… enciérrenlos - se escuchó un grito colectivo de sorpresa y las protestas de los guardias mientras el hada se encargaba de ellos

-Snow - habló Pepito - Ellos solo hicieron lo que David les ordenó. Además aún cabe la posibilidad de que no haya ninguna maldición. Nova tiene razón, Regina no tenía magia y recuerda que no puede dañarlos - intentó reflexionar con ella pero eso sólo molestó a Snow más

\- No puede ser de otra forma. Es una venganza de la Reina Malvada y David corre peligro. Regina es malvada y despiadada, siempre encontrará la forma de arruinar mi final feliz - dijo mirando a la nada y conteniendo las lágrimas - Quiero que busquen a todos los involucrados en ese suceso, si hay alguien más también lo quiero tras las rejas - ordenó como si fuera una sentencia

Todos estaban aún más confundidos de lo que ya estaban y Granny miró muy fijamente a Snow mientras apretaba la mano de Ruby. Las cosas con la princesa podían estar muy cerca de salirse de control.

* * *

David visualizó a lo lejos a los caballeros oscuros que custodiaban el castillo, no eran pocos pero definitivamente eran una cantidad mucho menor a la que recordaba haber visto siempre, pero al igual que con Graham no tenía tiempo que perder para ponerse a pensar y fuera la razón que fuera eso le dio la ventaja de poder llegar hasta la entrada del pasadizo sin mayores problemas.

Se adentró y comenzó a recorrer los oscuros pasillos lo más rápido que podía, sentía el corazón en la garganta al tiempo que pensaba en ella, sólo en ella y en el momento en que pudiera verla una vez más. Quería tener la oportunidad de estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos y poderle decir cuánto la amaba.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rogar poder llegar hasta Regina sin alertar a nadie, libraba los obstáculos tal cual Graham le había enseñado, subió unas escaleras hasta que llegó al comienzo del castillo, se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún habitante del castillo cerca y siguió avanzando hasta llegar al jardín

Intentó avanzar en dirección a la habitación de la reina pero para su mala suerte fue interceptado por el príncipe Henry quien se acercaba a él con varios caballeros oscuros, éstos lo rodearon inmediatamente y sacaron sus espadas contra él por lo que el príncipe tuvo que levantar sus manos a modo de rendirse.

El padre de la reina no se veía para nada contento de verle ahí y David supo de inmediato que ese encuentro no sería como el que tuvo con Graham y sobretodo que no sería fácil llegar hasta Regina.


	10. Chapter 10

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Cuando escribí el prompt del primer episodio nunca me imaginé que, en dado caso de haber una continuación, el fic llegaría a los 10 episodios y contando… Estoy sorprendida.

 

Espero que disfruten el capítulo…

**Agradecimientos** a la maravillosa  **autumnevil5** , que como siempre me apoya y recuerda (casi obliga) escribir.

* * *

Se sentía muy agitado y tuvo que contener las ganas de derrumbarse por la desesperación. Estaba ya tan cerca de ella y había otro obstáculo, posiblemente el más difícil de todos, el padre de Regina, el hombre que sin querer le estuvo ayudando y apoyando para poder entender más a la hermosa reina y claramente podía ver que al igual que ella estaba muy enojado con él y que tendría que convencerlo antes de siquiera pensar en ver a Regina

\- Sé que alguna vez te dije que no tuve el valor para defender a mi hija de quienes se acercaron a ella para hacerle daño, pero también te dejé en claro que siempre me hubiera gustado hacer algo para salvarla. Cometí el error de confiar en ti, pero esta vez no le voy a fallar - dijo sereno pero su tono era molesto y decidido, podría jurar que un poco altivo, algo poco característico en el hombre mayor

\- No estoy aquí para lastimar a Regina - respondió David apresurado

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Henry y se dio cuenta que el joven príncipe estaba un poco golpeado y se veía muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en días

\- Necesito hablar con ella, por favor - pidió

\- No - respondió - Te aprovechaste de mi hija y me usaste para saber de ella, fingiendo que querías ayudarme a salvarla cuando todo este tiempo tu única intención ha sido matarla - le dijo, se seguía mostrando sereno pero David podía ver que sus ojos reflejaban enojo y tristeza

\- No es así - dijo el príncipe - Henry, por favor… - intentó acercarse pero los caballeros acercaron más sus espadas a él por lo que se quedó quieto de nuevo - Todo lo que quería era salvarla del Oscuro, quería impedir que lanzara la maldición para que no se perdiera por completo en la oscuridad porque Regina me importa. Desde que comencé a estar con ella me ha importado muchísimo, más de lo que jamás pensé imaginar que me importaría alguien, más de lo que jamás llegue a pensar me importaría ella precisamente - soltó una pequeña risa irónica porque eso era realmente lo que estaba pasando, una completa ironía, el Príncipe Encantador enamorado de la Reina Malvada. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

Tragó pesado y continuó al ver que Henry no se oponía a que hablara - Me enamoré de ella - dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y vio la cara de sorpresa del príncipe Henry ante la confesión - Cometí el error de pensar que ella jamás se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo, de no ser sincero con ella y confesar mis sentimientos. Admito que temía hacer un movimiento en falso que desencadenara en orillar a Regina a lanzar la maldición, sabía que si le confesaba mis sentimientos me echaría porque no me iba a creer. No tuve otra opción que mentir y fingir que seguía estando bien con Snow, sabía que querían lastimarla y decidí engañarlos para saber lo que estaban tramando en contra de ella. Lo único que estaba esperando era capturar al Oscuro para poder venir con Regina y decirle que la amo - terminó casi sin aliento porque hablaba muy apresurado

\- ¿Amas a Regina? - preguntó Henry asombrado aunque no entendía por qué lo estaba cuando días pasados habría jurado que él príncipe estaba profundamente enamorado de su hija

\- Con todo mi corazón - respondió David

\- Pero… Regina dijo que te vio festejando y brindando por su próxima captura y muerte ¿Cómo sé que no estás aquí para matarla? ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando? - preguntó mirando al príncipe con un poco de desconfianza pero también con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

David llevó sus manos a su espada y los caballeros se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar pero Henry los detuvo, la sacó de su funda y la puso a los pies del padre de la reina - Todo fue un engaño, tenía que guardar las apariencias para ser partícipe de la captura del Oscuro, quería estar presente hasta verlo tras las rejas de la celda para estar seguro y tranquilo de que no volverá a lastimar a Regina de ninguna forma - respondió - No quiero matarla, la amo, en verdad lo hago Henry, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Solo… permíteme hablar con ella - pidió casi en una súplica, no quería estar en contra del padre de Regina e inconscientemente estaba buscando su aprobación.

Un guardia entró corriendo para informarle al príncipe Henry que sólo habían encontrado el caballo del príncipe a los alrededores y no había rastro de que viniera acompañado

\- David - dijo Henry - No estoy de acuerdo en que Regina sea tu amante… -

\- Dejé a Snow - respondió David rápidamente, interrumpiendo al hombre mayor - Le dije toda la verdad, a ella y los aliados del Reino Blanco, todos saben que me enamore de Regina. Estoy desterrado del reino por cometer traición y no me importa. Lo único que quiero es verla, hablar con ella, por favor - vio al padre de la reina morderse el labio inferior como en un conflicto y después lo escuchó suspirar como derrotado mientras cerraba sus ojos

\- Espero no arrepentirme ni estarle fallando una vez más a mi pequeña - dijo muy bajito pero David lo escuchó. Dio una orden y un guardia comenzó a registrar al príncipe buscando alguna otra arma que pudiera portar - No me opondré a que la veas, solo te pido que respetes su decisión -

El príncipe tragó pesado - Lo prometo - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Está en su habitación... -

\- Gracias - le dijo y comenzó a correr por los pasillos que sabía lo llevarían hasta ella dejando atrás a un Henry esperanzado de que David pudiera convencer a Regina de que lo que tenía que decirle era verdad, pero sobretodo de que era amada en la forma que jamás pensó que llegaría a serlo de nuevo.

* * *

La reina estaba parada frente a su largo espejo admirando su figura, estaba ataviada en uno de sus tantos vestidos entallados que resaltaban sus atributos de una forma muy acertada, se colocó de perfil y no pudo evitar pensar que dentro de poco tiempo no podría llevar esos vestidos porque su vientre comenzaría a crecer y sería imposible entrar en esas prendas. Sintió ganas de llorar ante el pensamiento y se maldijo nuevamente. Tal parecía que ahora iba a llorar por todo, hasta porque el sol salía y se ocultaba.

Tendría que conseguir un guardarropa nuevo dentro de unos pocos meses y eso la hizo resoplar un poquito frustrada. Y entonces, por primera vez desde que lo confirmó, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría exactamente de embarazo. Había estado tan triste, devastada y decepcionada por lo de David, porque lo amaba y no era correspondida, tan asustada de aceptar y asimilar que estaba embarazada y tan ocupada liberando prisioneros, regresando corazones y pensando en la forma de liberar a Sidney que no había reparado en que no llevaba la cuenta de su embarazo.

Se colocó de frente al espejo de nuevo y suspiró, su padre tenía razón, debía comenzar a enfocarse en el embarazo, era lo más importante en esos momentos. No podía seguir hundida en la depresión de saber que el príncipe quería matarla mientras ella lo amaba. Tenía que aceptar su realidad, de cualquier forma, por más que en el fondo de su corazón ella lo anhelara, David no iba a elegirla jamás.

Cerró sus ojos luchando porque las lágrimas no cayeran. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a leer los libros que su padre le había dado con tanta ilusión.

De pronto escuchó que alguien muy agitado entraba a su habitación y suspiró muy cansada, de seguro era alguien buscando venganza por lo de los corazones, pensó que tardarían un poco más en hacer algo así…

Abrió los ojos y ahí, parado detrás de ella a la entrada de su habitación estaba David.

Se quedó paralizada por unos momentos, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y los abrió de nuevo en un vago intento porque la imagen desapareciera porque de seguro era una alucinación, él no podía estar ahí en realidad, no era posible… pero nada pasó, el príncipe seguía ahí, mirándola fijamente a través del espejo.

Volteó para encararlo mientras pensaba que de seguro algunos caballeros la habían traicionado ahora que tenían su corazón y habían dejado que David llegara hasta ella. Lo peor de todo es que era más que obvio que el príncipe estaba ahí para capturarla o matarla

\- Regina… - dijo él con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba muy feliz de verla, de saber que estaba bien. Estaba hermosísima, mucho más de lo que recordaba haberla visto las últimas veces aunque pareciera imposible, pero también la veía cansada y muy triste. No podía evitar sentirse muy nervioso y asustado de cómo fuera a ser ese encuentro. No se quería equivocar ya con la reina pero temía tanto que como siempre fallara para explicarle todo y no entendía por qué solo le ocurría con ella

\- No pensé que vendrían por mí tan pronto ¿Vas a matarme tú mismo, encantador? - preguntó con tristeza y resentimiento en la voz. Le hacía mal verle ahí porque se estaba muriendo por correr a sus brazos pero sabía que no debía ni podía hacerlo. Ya no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar nada más con él - No voy a dejar que me captures, tal vez no pueda dañarte pero puedo defenderme - dijo con la voz muy firme, ahora más que nunca no podía permitir que le hicieran daño, debía estar muy alerta porque estaba embarazada y de ninguna manera podía darse el lujo de que la lastimaran. Pero dolía tanto pensar que se tenía que defender de él cuando lo amaba con todo su ser, cuando era el padre del bebé que llevaba dentro ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser siempre tan cruel con ella? ¿Cómo es que fue a enamorarse de nuevo y de un hombre que la odiaba tanto? ¿Y cómo demonios había terminado embarazada de él?

No pasó desapercibido para la reina que David parecía haber tenido una pelea, tenía un golpe cerca de la boca y su ropa estaba un poco desarreglada, además se veía muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en días

\- Jamás haría algo así - dijo al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el frente y se sintió un poco aliviado de ver que Regina no retrocedía

\- Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad - dijo con la voz cansada - Vete y diles a todos que pueden vivir tranquilos, no lanzaré la maldición. Solo deseo que me dejen en paz - tomó un largo suspiro mientras contenía las ganas de llorar - Vete a vivir tu final feliz, David -

\- Allá no hay un final feliz para mí, ya no… - respondió el príncipe acercándose un poco más, quería llegar hasta ella, sabía que aún no podía pero se estaba muriendo por tenerla entre sus brazos y borrar cada rastro de tristeza que había en ese hermoso rostro

\- Si se te perdió Snow te informo que no está aquí - dijo Regina poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos

\- Sé perfectamente donde está, pero no la estoy buscando a ella, te estoy buscando a ti - dijo el príncipe

\- Basta de juegos, David - dijo mirándolo directamente a sus preciosos ojos azules que estaban al borde de las lágrimas y era extraño verlo así, se suponía que quería matarla por lo que no veía por qué debía verse tan afectado, de seguro era parte del engaño, del mismo vil, cruel pero hermoso engaño con el que cayó perdidamente enamorada de él

\- Déjame hablar contigo, por favor… - dijo dando un paso más y ahora si la reina reaccionó poniéndose tensa. Tenía sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos, de seguro había estado llorando y parecía estar a punto de hacerlo de nuevo y eso le partía el corazón

\- Creo que todo quedó muy claro la última vez que hablamos - dijo Regina

\- No, no tuve la oportunidad de explicarte todo, por favor, permíteme hacerlo esta vez - pidió

No debía, se suponía que no debía querer escucharle, tenía mucho miedo de que eso fuera una trampa, no podía bajar la guardia pero su corazón y su alma le gritaban desesperadamente que lo hiciera porque lo amaba y necesitaba de él aunque no quisiera. Se maldijo por anhelar algo que no iba a suceder ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta?

Se estaba debatiendo internamente y él pareció ver su predicamento porque continuó - No vengo armado, como te dije en la carta, mi intención no es matar… -

\- ¿Qué carta? - le interrumpió ella aclarando su garganta

\- La que te envié esa misma noche en que me mandaste a la celda - dijo intentando que la voz no se le quebrara

\- No recibí ninguna carta - respondió ella frunciendo el ceño

\- Graham dijo que la habías leído y... que no me habías creído - terminó en un susurró y cerró los ojos maldiciendo al cazador. Regina jamás recibió su carta, todo este tiempo ella estuvo creyendo que a él no le importó siquiera un poco lo que había sucedido, tampoco sabía que él había confesado tener sentimientos hacia ella. Estuvo todos esos días pensando que quería matarla…

\- ¿Me enviaste una carta? - preguntó la reina bajito sin poderlo creer, si eso era verdad entonces el cazador había interferido en que ella recibiera un mensaje del príncipe, en un momento en el que tanto lo había necesitado

\- Por supuesto que sí - respondió príncipe - No te iba a dejar así pensando que quería hacerte daño - y pudo ver que una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de la reina al hablar de eso y su corazón dolía al pensar en todo lo que sufrió durante esos días - Quería que supieras que mi intención no es matarte y nunca lo ha sido, sé que me viste festejando por ello pero estaba pretendiendo estar de acuerdo y feliz con ese plan pero te juro que era todo lo contrario - explicó y la escuchó soltar una risa poco sincera, era más de dolor que otra cosa y eso hizo que su propio corazón se apretara de nuevo al verla reaccionar así

\- ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? - preguntó - ¿Que soy tu forma de demostrar que eres un valiente y bondadoso príncipe y por el bien de tu reino estuviste acostándote conmigo? ¿Y encima de todo debo estar agradecida porque estás intentando salvarme de ellos en el proceso?- soltó una risa amarga esta vez

\- No - estaba comenzando a desesperarse porque no quería que todo acabara de la misma forma que la vez anterior y no había aguantado tanto para decirle lo mucho que la amaba para no hacerlo, ya no tenía nada que perder y anhelaba con todo su corazón tener todo que ganar. Quería un mundo con Regina

\- No soy una damisela en peligro David, no soy una inútil princesa que necesita ser salvada - dijo ahora con enojo ante el pensamiento, tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer

\- Sé que no - sonrió triste - Eres una reina y no necesitas que te salven, me queda muy claro. Pero eso no significa que no necesites ayuda… -

\- David, ya, por favor… - pidió la reina dolida - Si viniste a esto no tiene ningún caso… No hay necesidad que te sacrifiques acostándote conmigo de nuevo, en primera porque no voy a permitir que me toques y en segunda porque ya tienes lo que querías, no lanzare la maldición, pueden vivir felices por siempre como tanto lo han querido - no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos y rápidamente la limpió, no iba a llorar de nuevo frente a él. El príncipe ya había visto y tenido suficiente de ella - Ya vete -

\- No, no me acosté contigo por eso, por Dios, Regina - habló desesperado - No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches, hasta que te diga todo lo que te tengo que decir, la vez anterior sé que no pude explicar nada aunque tampoco me dejaste hablar - le dedicó una media sonrisa, sentía en cualquier momento sus lágrimas caerían - Solo déjame hacerlo, te lo suplico -

\- Está bien, David… es tu oportunidad de explicar todo - dijo Regina como derrotada. Ya no sabía qué era lo que quería o esperaba, solo quería que todo eso terminara porque le estaba destrozando el alma seguir así, estarlo viendo y no poder estar cerca de él. El príncipe se veía sincero pero no entendía por qué estaba de alguna forma permitiéndole hablar, lo único que ella quería escuchar no lo iba a hacer jamás

\- Te amo -

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza fuertemente y juró que había dejado de respirar, de seguro escuchó mal, David no podría haberle dicho que la amaba, eso era prácticamente imposible

\- En verdad te amo, Regina, con todo mi ser… Me enamoré de ti - dijo el príncipe dejando ahora sí que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro mientras veía que las de Regina lo hacían también.

No lo pudo evitar, comenzó a llorar fuerte y de pronto él se acercaba mucho a ella - No - dijo en medio del llanto, sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y que no podía hablar - No te acerques más - le pidió - ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño de esta forma? - preguntó atragantándose con el llanto

\- No quiero hacerte daño, te estoy confesando que te amo, que me enamore de ti - repitió angustiado y desesperado por verla llorando y querer que le creyera, tenía miedo de no poderlo hacer - Lo supe casi de inmediato, comencé a quererte y cuando menos lo pensé me había enamorado de ti y comprendí que te amaba - quería abrazarla para consolarla pero ella no lo quería cerca - No quiero lastimarte, Regina… créeme por favor - le pidió llorando

\- Tú no puedes amarme - dijo la reina sorbiendo su nariz - No es posible que sientas algo por mí, soy la Reina Malv… - pero no pudo continuar porque él la interrumpió

\- No me importa, te amo - dijo de nueva cuenta.

No se iba a dar por vencido, no sabía si la iba a convencer de aceptarlo en su vida pero al menos quería convencerla de que la amaba en verdad - Te envié esa carta porque quería que supieras que me importas, en ella te pedía que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar contigo, que me esperaras unos días, porque todo este tiempo lo que estaba intentando hacer era ayudarte a salvarte del Oscuro - ella volteó a verlo a los ojos y él le sonrió en medio de su propio llanto - Perdóname, debí haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti pero tenía mucho miedo de que me echaras, que no me permitieras estar cerca de ti. Es verdad que parte de mi plan era que no lanzaras la maldición pero no porque quería asegurar mi final feliz, fue porque no quería que te perdieras para siempre en la oscuridad y quería que Rumpelstiltskin dejara de hacerte daño - se acercó más porque la reina parecía estar como impactada por lo que escuchaba y le preocupaba un poco - Estaba intentando protegerte - sorbió su nariz, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta en cualquier momento, estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez se sentía tan lejos - Acepto que al principio era más deseo prohibido lo que sentía por ti pero cuando menos lo pensé ya te quería, me había enamorado y sin darme cuenta te comencé a amar. Me robaste el corazón -

Ella negó rápidamente retrocediendo un paso y vio la desesperación en David por ello - No puedes decirme que me amas. Eres el amor verdadero de Snow… es... la magia más poderosa que hay... rompiste la maldición - dijo llorando, le dolía mucho escuchar todo eso porque deseaba con el alma creerle pero se suponía que el amor verdadero era algo inquebrantable y era difícil creer que él la amara. Sin embargo el príncipe se veía y sonaba tan convincente y sincero y si eso era cierto entonces todo lo que ella había visto todo ese tiempo reflejado en sus ojos azules era real y él en verdad sentía eso por ella, no podía evitar sentirse esperanzada y se odiaba a sí misma por ello

\- ¿Ves por qué no quería decirte nada? - preguntó él riendo bajito y sorbiendo su nariz de nuevo - Sabía que no ibas a querer creerme. Sé que es difícil, en su momento hasta yo me sorprendí pero créeme Regina, te amo. Solo estaba esperando a que capturáramos al Oscuro para podértelo decir, te quería segura y a salvo, puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras por intentar salvarte pero no me arrepiento. De lo único que me arrepiento es de pensar que no te ibas a enterar que estaba fingiendo. Me destrozó el alma saber que me habías visto celebrando esa noche, que pensaras que te quería muerta y he pasado los peores días de mi vida angustiado de pensar que no podía venir a decirte lo mucho que te amo pero tenía que ver al Oscuro tras esas rejas con mis propios ojos para asegurarme de que no te haría más daño - confesó rogando porque ella le creyera al fin, si sus palabras no funcionaban no tenía forma de demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad - Quise venir en cuanto tuvimos ese malentendido pero era momento de ir por el Oscuro, por eso te mandé la carta, porque no quería que pensaras que no me importabas, quería que supieras que no quería matarte, que te quiero y que iba a venir en unos días a tí y aquí estoy - dijo dando otro paso y ahora sí estaba frente a ella.

El cuerpo entero de Regina temblaba por las emociones que fueron invadiendo su cuerpo poco a poco conforme él iba hablando. Estaba segura que no podría aguantar un momento más sin sentir el calor del príncipe y quería creerle, era difícil porque el destino siempre era cruel con ella y no podía ser que las cosas fueran de pronto tan perfectas y tenía mucho miedo de aceptarlo

\- Regina… - dijo David con un nudo en la garganta, limpió sus lágrimas y tomó aire - Sé que no te soy indiferente, sé que por lo menos tienes sentimientos hacia mí - tragó pesado cuando ella volteó a verle una vez más - Perdóname por haberte dicho que no podía quedarme contigo, me equivoqué en la elección de palabras, perdóname por ser un idiota - y la vio agachar su rostro de nuevo y la escuchó sollozar - Por supuesto que quiero quedarme contigo, permíteme hacerlo por favor… - le pidió en una súplica - Aunque no me ames o no estés enamorada de mí, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico -

Y entonces el príncipe se dejó caer en sus rodillas frente a ella y volteó a verla hacia arriba - Soy tuyo, si quieres tenerme… - le dijo y la escuchó contener el aliento sorprendida por sus palabras - Ya sé que todo el tiempo estoy diciéndote que eres mía pero sé que no me perteneces - le dijo alargando una mano temblorosa para alcanzar la de la reina y no pudo evitar sollozar cuando la pudo tocar - Pero yo a ti sí, lo supe desde la primera vez, que te ibas a meter muy dentro de mi piel, de mi corazón y de mi alma - tomó su mano y la acercó lentamente hasta sus labios - Y no quise poner ninguna resistencia porque jamás me había sentido tan real como cuando estoy contigo, jamás me había sentido tan libre y tan dichoso de poder estar al lado de una persona como contigo. Dame una oportunidad, por favor... - dijo besando su mano

\- David - dijo ella sorbiendo su nariz, todo su cuerpo temblaba al tenerlo tan cerca. Sentirlo tomar y besar su mano era una sensación agridulce porque le llenaba de ese hermoso e inexplicable sentimiento que la invadía cuando estaba con él pero también era doloroso - No puedes quedarte conmigo… - y rompió en llanto

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó él besando su mano de nuevo

\- Es que… no entiendes - dijo intentando librarse de su agarre pero él no la dejo

\- ¿Qué no entiendo Regina? - preguntó desesperado

\- Tienes que volver allá - dijo respirando profundo intentando calmarse

\- No - dijo David - La dejé, le dije a Snow que es a ti a quien amo -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la reina abriendo sus ojos grandes ante la sorpresa por esas palabras

\- No vengo a recuperar ese pacto que teníamos, no quiero que seas mi amante, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuyo sin mentiras, sin restricciones, sin secretos - se levantó aprovechando que ella parecía nuevamente haberse quedado paralizada y sin saber qué hacer ante su confesión - Quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más - le dijo atreviéndose a llevar una mano a la tersa mejilla de la reina

\- David. No puedes querer estar conmigo y no con ella - le dijo llevando una de sus delicadas manos a la grande de él sobre su propia mejilla - Snow… ella… - y comenzó a llorar una vez más - Ella no tiene oscuridad como yo. Es tu amor verdadero - le dijo bajito pero la escuchó

\- Regina- dijo David intentando llamar su atención - Mírame... - le pidió llevando su otra mano a la otra mejilla de la reina para tomar su rostro y hacer que le mirara

\- No, David - dijo con los ojos apretados, no quería verlo porque si lo hacía entonces no iba poder resistirse a aceptarlo todo y no quería hacerle daño. No podía evitar pensar en que Daniel terminó muy mal por amarla y no quería que David sufriera el mismo destino que él, no iba a soportar perder de nuevo el amor y prefería no tenerlo - Debes volver con Snow antes de que sea tarde - le dijo logrando zafarse de su agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás

\- No voy a volver con ella y eso no está a discusión, no es elección tuya, es mía. Y no quiero volver con ella, aunque tú me rechaces no voy a volver con Snow porque ya no la amo. Eso se acabó - dijo apretando los dientes intentando que el llanto no lo sobrepasara

\- No puedes quedarte. No entiendes lo que es vivir así, conmigo - le dijo la reina - Aquí solo hay oscuridad - le sonrió triste - Y tú... - le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas - Estás tan lleno de luz, David - se tapó el rostro con sus manos rompiendo en llanto de nuevo - No es justo que te quedes aquí -

Eso hizo que el príncipe se desesperara, ya no quería verla llorar de esa forma por su culpa, quería verla feliz pero sobretodo quería estar con ella - Entonces no nos quedemos en la oscuridad, camina conmigo hacia la luz - le dijo y se acercó nuevamente y la vio negar bajando sus manos descubriendo su bello rostro - Aunque me rechaces no me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar. Quiero quedarme contigo. Si no me quieres a tu lado aunque me esté muriendo por dentro lo entenderé - dijo con el corazón angustiado y dolido al presentar él mismo esa posibilidad - Pero entonces me quedaré para servirte… -

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo - dijo ella recuperando la compostura - Los guardias que te dejaron entrar, de seguro fueron algunos a los que les regrese el corazón después de tantísimos años y que están dispuestos a vengarse de mí en cualquier momento y no solo ellos, el reino entero me odia ¿Quieres estar con la Reina Malvada en verdad? Quedarte aquí es vivir en el exilio y condenado por mí culpa -

\- Estoy exiliado del Reino Blanco por cometer traición al haberme acostado con la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos - y no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante sus propias palabras - Y no me importa… - continuó - Quiero estar contigo -

\- Si regresas ahora es muy posible que ella te acepte de vuelta. Solo dile que yo te estaba obligando. No dejes pasar la oportunidad de tu final feliz, David. Te arrepentirás después, no sabes lo que es perderlo todo… - dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa sincera pero triste y dolida

\- Por eso estoy aquí… - dijo él - Porque quiero una vida contigo - se paró frente a ella y la miró hacia abajo, se acercó tanto que podía olerla y cerró sus ojos un momento dejándose embriagar por ella - Dime que no sientes nada por mí y me iré - dijo en un susurro esperando a que la reina volteara a verle, podía ver que a ella le temblaban los labios como luchando por no dejar escapar las palabras.

No supo si fueron minutos o segundos los que pasaron pero le parecieron una eternidad y pudo sentir como su corazón se quebraba porque ella no respondió - Te amo - le dijo una vez más - Pero sé que no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Lo único que quería era que lo supieras. Quería que supieras que me enamore de ti, que no quiero hacerte daño y que sí te quiero tal cual habías pensado que lo hacía. Eres amada Regina… - se inclinó para colocar un beso largo en la frente de la reina - Gracias por haberme permitido pasar este maravilloso tiempo a tu lado y perdóname por haberte causado daño. Adiós, hermosa majestad - tragó pesado y dio media vuelta derrotado, sintiéndose el hombre más desdichado del mundo.

No llegó si quiera a la mitad de la habitación cuando ella no aguanto más - No te vayas - pidió desesperada, su voz se escuchó temblorosa. Lo vio detenerse inmediatamente. Pensó que sería fácil dejarle ir porque era lo mejor para él pero al verlo dar la vuelta y caminar alejándose sintió que se quedaba vacía, que la vida se le iba tras él.

\- T-Te amo - dijo en un susurro muerta de miedo porque estaba confesando sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo de aceptarlo, de decírselo y por lo que fuera a suceder ahora pero tenía mucho más miedo de quedarse sin él.

El príncipe cerró los ojos llorando de nuevo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo emocionado de haber escuchado esas palabras. Ella lo amaba, Regina lo amaba también...

Dio vuelta de nuevo de inmediato, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó al fin, la estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos y ella aferró sus manos a su camisa de cuero mientras lloraba abiertamente en su pecho.

Recargó su mejilla en su cabeza cerrando los ojos atesorando ese momento en su corazón porque ella lo amaba como él lo hacía y se sentía tan aliviado de que fuera así, de poderla tener nuevamente entre sus brazos y quería más que nada en el mundo que estuviera tranquila y feliz.

No podía parar de llorar por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, saber que David la amaba la sobrepasaba de todas las formas posibles y sentía que en su cuerpo no cabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo. El príncipe la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, casi al punto de sofocarla y no le importa, en ese momento más que nunca quería estar así. Lo había extrañado tanto, lo había necesito tanto en esos días y fue una tortura haber vivido pensando que él la quería muerta mientras ella prácticamente moría de amor por él y no sabía qué hacer con el hecho de saberse correspondida.

Salió de su escondite, llevó sus manos al rostro de David para acercarlo a ella y poderlo besar al fin, después de todos esos días de angustia donde pensó que no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir sin él.

Besar los dulces labios de la reina era la mejor sensación del mundo, era como una pequeña chispa que electrizaba todo su cuerpo y lo transportaba a un mundo de ensueño. David llevó sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la reina y comenzó a acariciarla ahí tiernamente.

El beso era un poco desesperado pero había mucho amor en el mismo, ambos aún lloraban, era difícil coordinar y les hizo falta el aire mucho más pronto de lo que les hubiera gustado.

El príncipe tomó las delicadas manos de la reina que seguían en sus propias mejillas y las llevó a sus labios para besarlas mientras clavaba su mirada intensa en esos hermosos ojos chocolate y podía verla claramente, no había ninguna máscara, era Regina en su más puro estado y pensó que debía estar loco porque se veía más hermosa que nunca. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos besando sus manos mientras dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

\- Te amo mucho, Regina - le dijo abriéndolos de nuevo, mirándola fijamente y ella comenzó a llorar una vez más

\- Y-yo también - logró decirle en medio de su llanto y él la estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos, entre esos brazos en los que se sentía segura y protegida, que le hacían pensar que todo iba a estar bien y debía confesar que cuando estaba así con él no tenía miedo de nada. Realmente se sentía rodeada de luz.

Las piernas de Regina comenzaron a perder fuerza, David dejó que las suyas siguieran el curso y quedaron ambos en el suelo abrazándose. El cuerpo de la reina estaba totalmente apoyado en el de él mientras la sostenía, le permitió llorar un momento, no quería interrumpirla aunque una parte de él estaba muriendo al verla en ese estado, quería hacer algo más para consolarla pero posiblemente eso le hacía falta, fueron tantos los días de angustia y decepción para ella que entendía que necesitara sacar todo ese sentimiento.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente y después de un rato, cuando la sintió calmarse un poco le empezó a decir - Estoy aquí, no me iré jamás. Te amo - la podía escuchar sollozar quedito pero la reina seguía sin decir nada. Siguió acariciando su cabello y repitiéndole lo mucho que la amaba hasta que sintió que su respiración se volvía totalmente apacible y supo que se había quedado dormida.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo la levantó en brazos y se sorprendió de sentirla un poco más ligera de lo que recordaba, la llevó a la cama, le quitó las zapatillas intentando no perturbarla y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola como tanto había extrañado hacerlo y sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas al ser consciente que al fin la tenía segura y tranquila entre sus brazos, sin temor a que al Oscuro le siguiera haciendo daño, como tanto lo había estado anhelado y era la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había sentido. Besó su cabeza, se sentía muy agotado, habían sido muchas emociones y los últimos días le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño. Tomó un largo respiro y se permitió dormir junto a su reina.

Pasaron un par de horas y Regina abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada, estaba tan a gusto como no recordaba haberlo estado en esos últimos días, no quería moverse pero su vejiga estaba en contra de ella. Suspiró obligándose a despertar y entonces fue consciente del cuerpo enseguida de ella que la rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura. Llevó su mano temblorosa al brazo de él y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente, no había sido un sueño, se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad él había ido ahí, le había dicho que la amaba y que lo había dejado todo por ella, que se quería quedar con ella, que la estaba eligiendo a ella. Su corazón palpitaba totalmente emocionado al igual que toda ella.

Volteó a verlo, se veía tan apuesto y tan tranquilo… frunció el ceño al reparar en el golpe que tenía junto a la boca y tocando apenas con sus dedos curó la herida. Lo vio suspirar y removerse ante la acción y se asustó un poco porque no quería despertarlo, no hacía falta que le dijera, sabía que él no había estado durmiendo bien al igual que ella y era obvio que les hacía falta a ambos dormir por lo que no quería perturbarlo. Al ver que no despertó decidió que debía levantarse, no quería separarse de él pero le urgía ir al baño.

Resignada se soltó de su agarre cuidadosamente, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Cuando regresó él estaba en medio de la habitación despojándose de la camisa de cuero y estaba ya descalzo - Hey - le sonrió cuando la vio llegar. Aún se veía un poco adormilado pero estaba terriblemente guapo con su cabello medio alborotado - Gracias por curarme - le dijo

\- De nada - respondió ella relamiéndose los labios y pasando un mechón de su propio cabello por detrás de su oreja - ¿Te desperté? - le preguntó

\- No precisamente - respondió el príncipe - Me hiciste falta en la cama y desperté - se relamió los labios ahora él

\- ¿Quién te golpeó? ¿Fueron los guardias? - preguntó consternada la reina

\- No - respondió David acercándose a ella - Me encontré con Graham camino a acá - la vio fruncir el ceño - Y tuvimos una pequeña charla - dijo poniendo cara de culpa

\- Una pelea querrás decir - dijo Regina volviendo a tocar el rostro del príncipe en el punto donde el golpe había estado y lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar al sentir su tacto

\- Se lo merecía - dijo David besando la mano de la reina - Sobre todo porque ahora sé que jamás recibiste mi carta - tragó pesado - Por su culpa estuviste todos estos días pensando que no me importabas - su voz se escuchó terriblemente triste y dolida.

Regina soltó un suspiro de fastidio, el cazador había ido muy lejos haciendo eso, él vio el estado en el que estuvo ante la ausencia y el dolor por pensar que no era nada para el príncipe y no le permitió recibir la carta que bien pudo haber traído algo de calma a su atormentada alma.

El príncipe puso su mano sobre su tersa mejilla y le sonrió - Te extrañe tanto… - le dijo tragando pesado, no quería llorar de nuevo pero habían sido meses muy difíciles los que pasó sin poder confesar sus sentimientos y los últimos días habían sido un infierno

\- Yo también a ti - dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello

\- Oh, Regina - sollozó David y la abrazó también - Tuve tanto miedo de perderte para siempre, de que no me creyeras y no me aceptaras - no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de nuevo

Le dolía escucharlo llorar y decir esas palabras. Se separó de él y llevó sus manos al rostro de David y con sus pulgares limpió sus lágrimas, lo vio abrir sus hermosos ojos azules que se veían tan puros y sinceros, su mirada era entregada y seguía viendo ese amor que había comenzado a ver en ellos desde hacía algún tiempo y que estuvo anhelando tanto que fuera real

\- Hace unas horas me hiciste pasar los momentos más angustiantes de toda mi vida - siguió el príncipe - ¿Por qué eres tan terca, majestad? - esta vez rio bajito y ella soltó una pequeña exhalación a modo de queja que lo hizo sonreír más. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en su nariz

\- Tengo miedo - confesó ella muy bajito

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó él extrañado

\- David… - estaba un poco nerviosa porque era su momento de hablar, él también se merecía saber todo los sentimientos que ella había estado guardando - No sé cómo amar bien. La primera y única vez que lo hice todo terminó muy mal - sollozó - Tengo miedo de que mi destino sea siempre perder a quien amo y no soportaría perderte - confesó comenzando a llorar

\- No - dijo él besando su rostro, tratando de borrar sus lágrimas - Ya no llores, por favor - le pidió - Confía en mí, no iré a ningún lado, nunca… Nadie va a separarnos, te lo prometo. No lo voy a permitir jamás -

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió - Confío en ti - dijo la reina - Yo también lo siento, David. También me enamoré de ti y comencé a amarte - sorbió su nariz - Eres la razón por la cual me di cuenta que era imposible que lanzara la maldición, por la cual renuncié a mi venganza - alzó un poquito sus hombros resaltando el hecho de que era una ironía y que simplemente así pasó todo - Y… estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ti… pa-para que fueras feliz con Snow - se le quebró la voz al decir eso último - Por eso fui a buscarte al palacio aquella noche. Quería estar contigo y amarte una última vez - confesó y de pronto David la besaba

\- Shh - le dijo sobre sus labios - Lo sé, tardé en darme cuenta pero por eso supe que sentías algo por mí - la besó de nuevo - Soy un idiota, lo sé y después lo que pasó… Oh, Regina - tragó pesado - Jamás me he arrepentido tanto en mi vida como esa noche de no haberte podido explicar todo -

\- No - dijo ella - Yo no te dejé a hablar, estaba muy angustiada y dolida. Lo lamento también - ahora fue ella quien buscó los labios del príncipe para darle un beso con arrepentimiento impregnando

\- Ya - le dijo él besando su frente - Dejemos eso atrás - la abrazó fuertemente y se meció levemente con ella entre sus brazos

\- David… - habló ella después de unos momentos - ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? - preguntó, necesitaba saberlo por si había algún traidor y temió un momento por su padre

\- Tu padre - le dijo y la reina se separó para verlo a los ojos extrañada - Me detuvo y me costó trabajo convencerlo de que me permitiera verte - le sonrió mientras acomodaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello detrás de su oreja, amaba hacer eso

\- ¿Mi papá... me defendió? - preguntó sorprendidísima porque su padre jamás había movido un dedo para defenderla cuando más lo necesitó y ahora lo estaba haciendo, su corazón se llenaba de sentimientos inexplicables al saberse protegida por su padre y amada por el príncipe. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y los talló intentando limpiar sus lágrimas

\- Sí - dijo David, su corazón dolió al verla así ¿Por qué le costaba a Regina saber que su padre le protegía y cuidaba? - Estoy seguro que estaba más que dispuesto a matarme si era necesario con tal de que no llegara a ti porque sé que él también pensaba que quería hacerte daño -

\- No te hubiera matado - dijo ella suspirando intentando calmar su llanto - Sabe que te amo - le dijo sonriendo levemente - Él no es así… Además, sabe que me dolería mucho saberte muerto aunque tú no me quisieras ni tantito - decía mientras él limpiaba sus lágrimas

\- Te amo - le dijo besándola apasionadamente tomándola por sorpresa con ese cambio - ¡Te amo! - alzó la voz sonriendo y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos - ¡TE AMO! - gritó levantando su rostro

\- ¡David! - lo reprendió - Te van a oír - le dijo un poquito alterada

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó él divertido bajando su rostro para verla - ¿Los guardias? ¿Tu padre? No me importa… quiero que todo el reino se entere que es a ti a quien amo - dijo sonriéndole.

Y ahí estaba él, con esa hermosísima sonrisa que derretía por completo su necesitado y emocionado corazón ¿Cómo no lo iba a amar? - Yo también te amo - respondió y lo jaló para besarlo ahora ella de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, su calor, sus caricias, su corazón pero sobre todo estaba muriendo por sentir su amor.

David entendió el mensaje y agradeció en el alma que fuera así porque se estaba muriendo por hacerle el amor, por hacerla suya una vez más, iba a ser algo totalmente diferente porque ahora sabía que ella también lo amaba como él a ella, habría entrega total por parte de ambos y no podía esperar por tenerla así.

La siguió besando mientras buscaba con sus manos el cierre del vestido que la reina llevaba y cuando lo encontró comenzó a bajarlo mientras la escuchaba soltar pequeños suspiros, bajó un poco para besar su cuello tiernamente y eso la hizo estremecer. Comenzó a bajar el vestido por sus hombros besando la piel conforme iba quedando expuesta. Dios, había extrañado tanto su suave piel, su olor, esos hermosos sonidos que dejaba escapar de sus labios al sentir sus caricias.

El vestido cayó al suelo dejando a la reina solo en ropa interior, ella acariciaba el pecho de David sobre su camisa, llevó su propia mano derecha a su rostro para apartar un mechón de su cabello y de pronto el príncipe sostuvo su mano bajo la muñeca mirando ahí entre sorprendido y molesto

\- ¿Quién te hizo ésto? - preguntó enojado, Regina rápidamente volteo a ver su muñeca y se dio cuenta que el cazador con su agarre había dejado marcas en su piel en el forcejeo, algo que no notó porque el vestido cubría esa parte de su cuerpo

\- Fue un pequeño accidente… - respondió apresurada y llevó su mano izquierda a su muñeca para borrar las marcas, algo que pareció alterar más a David

\- No es un accidente, esas son marcas de dedos ¿Quién lo hizo? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos como exigiendo la respuesta que estaba seguro que escucharía

\- Graham… - respondió ella tragando pesado y vio al príncipe cerrar sus ojos al tiempo que maldecía - Le regresé su corazón y forcejeamos un poco… - le confesó - Pero no pasó nada más -

\- Lo voy a matar - le dijo soltando la delicada muñeca de la reina y llevando sus manos a su propio rostro - Si vuelve a aparecer lo voy a matar - tenía ganas de volver a tenerlo enfrente para golpearlo hasta que se cansara. Se había atrevido a lastimar a su reina

\- David - habló seria - Estoy bien. Me defendí y se fue, no volverá. Graham estaba muriendo por obtener su libertad, no hay nada aquí que lo haga regresar - se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello parándose de puntitas para besarlo. Las grandes manos del príncipe la apresaron por la cintura apretando un poco, con esa deliciosa presión que ejercía que le gustaba tanto - Ya no quiero hablar de él - le dijo mirándole a los ojos coqueta y lo vio asentir.

Su instinto protector y posesivo sobre ella lo invadió y la sola idea de que el cazador hubiera tocado a Regina y la hubiera lastimado lo llenaba de furia, no se le iba a olvidar y si volvía a verlo le iba a pagar muy caro el haberse atrevido a dejar marcas en su suave y hermosa piel. Inhaló profundo calmándose y prefirió dejarse llevar por Regina, estaba muriendo por hacerla suya.

La reina se vio de pronto levantada en sus fuertes brazos, él la depositó con suma delicadeza en la cama, después acarició sus piernas haciendo que su piel se erizaba completamente y su sexo comenzara a humedecerse. Había extrañado tanto sus manos sobre su piel. Seguía subiendo hasta que tomó su ropa interior y la incitó a levantar sus caderas para despojarle de la prenda dejándola totalmente desnuda para él.

Se separó de ella para admirarla un momento, nunca se iba a cansar de esa hermosa vista que la reina siempre le regalaba cada vez que le permitía verla desnuda, tenía sus hermosas mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y percibió que no precisamente estaba buscando verlo y eso llamó su atención. Se quitó su propia ropa para quedar desnudo igual que ella, su erección estaba ya endurecida y se alzaba orgullosa como siempre lo hacía al saber que pronto estaría poseyendo a Regina. Se subió a la cama recostándose enseguida de ella - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó y la reina se sonrojó un poquito más y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba algo nerviosa - ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - preguntó de nuevo con un poco de angustia ante el pensamiento

\- ¡No! - exclamó ella pero luego negó con su cabeza - No es eso..., Si quiero estar contigo... oh, David - llevó sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo - Es que… jamás he estado con alguien a quien amo y me ama - confesó muy, muy bajito

Sus manos sobre sus labios apenas dejaron que el príncipe pudiera percibir lo que dijo pero la escuchó y esperaba haberlo hecho bien porque sería complicado hacerla repetir eso - ¿Es… la primera vez que haces el amor? - le preguntó un poquito sorprendido ante la idea - ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir? - y la vio asentir - Regina… - dijo él suspirando y tomando las manos de ella para descubrir su ahora sonrojadísimo rostro, sonrió al verla así, se veía adorable - ¿Estás nerviosa porque piensas que nunca has tenido sexo con un hombre que te ama? - preguntó queriendo entender perfectamente cuál era el conflicto de la reina.

Lo único que Regina pudo hacer fue asentir tragando pesado porque no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse avergonzada, sentía sus mejillas arder e intentó taparse el rostro de nuevo pero él no se lo permitió

\- Déjame decirte que te has estado acostando con un hombre que te ama desde hace ya un tiempo - le dijo sonriendo socarrón y vio como los hermosos ojos de la reina se inundaban de lágrimas - No, no te estoy diciendo esto para que llores, Regina - besó sus ojos

\- Es que… - habló ella con la voz temblorosa - Todo se siente un poquito irreal, es como un hermoso sueño - llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda del príncipe y le acarició. Sus ojos humedecidos se encontraron con la mirada azul y amorosa de él - Tengo miedo de despertar y que todo desaparezca - y David la besó como queriendo que no siguiera diciendo esas cosas

\- No va a pasar, lamento decepcionarte pero me quedaré contigo para siempre - le sonrió - No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil - le dijo riendo y besando su nariz

\- No quiero deshacerme de ti. Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre - le dijo ella tragando pesado y se alzó para besarlo de una manera dulce y entregada - Hazme el amor, David - le pidió susurrando sobre sus labios

\- Por supuesto que sí. Siempre, hermosa - respondió él suspirando por ese tierno beso que la reina le dio y esa bella petición - Que no te quede la menor duda que cada que estamos así estamos haciendo el amor. Quiero que este momento sea especial para los dos, que no exista nadie más - le pidió y ella asintió lentamente. Siguió besándola tiernamente y poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, con su lengua le solicitó permiso a la reina para internarse en su dulce boca y ella le permitió el paso sin ninguna restricción.

El beso se fue tornando entregado y cuando menos lo pensaron se besaban con toda la pasión y desesperación contenida de esos días en que ambos pensaron que se habían perdido el uno al otro.

David se separó de ella, comenzó a bajar, besando cada parte del hermoso cuerpo de la reina, su mandíbula, su cuello, pasó por entre medio de sus pechos y siguió por su torso, metió la lengua en su ombligo haciendo que Regina se arqueara un poco por la sensación, bajó más y beso su vientre como siempre lo hacía, con devoción y tomándose su tiempo, no sabía por qué pero le fascinaba esa parte en particular del cuerpo de la reina.

Regina se tensó en cuanto lo sintió besar ahí, aún faltaba que el príncipe se enterara que estaba embarazada y se dio cuenta que tenía miedo de decírselo, no se le había olvidado es solo que no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar él, no sabía si iba a estar feliz o a pensar que ella se había embarazado a propósito para su venganza y que lo había engañado diciéndole que no era posible que sucediera. Indecisa tomó aire y se armó de valor - David - lo llamó queriendo su atención y él volteó a verla - Hay algo que necesito decirte… - le dijo y de pronto él subió de nuevo hasta su boca y la besó de forma arrebatada

\- ¿Podemos esperar? - le preguntó apoyando el rostro en una de sus mejillas, enterrando ahí su nariz haciéndole un poco de cosquillas a la reina - No quiero que este momento se rompa… solo tú y yo - le dijo casi suplicante y se separó para verla a los ojos de nuevo.

La reina lo miró por unos segundos como en un terrible conflicto porque no importaba qué pasara tenía que decirle, no era algo que iba a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo, si eso iba a ocasionar un conflicto con David quería al menos estar con él en ese momento, después podría pensar en cómo decírselo, sus ganas de amarlo y sentirse amada le invitaban a acceder a la petición del príncipe, por lo que aún dubitativa asintió aceptando aguardar para decirle y él le sonrió de esa forma que la mataba de amor.

Él se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió de forma seductora - ¿En qué estábamos antes de que me interrumpiera, majestad? - le preguntó a modo de juego y una hermosa sonrisa atravesó su bellísimo rostro, una que estaba seguro salió en contra de su voluntad y le encantaba cuando eso sucedía.

Lo tomó de la nuca con su mano y lo miró intensamente - En que ibas a hacerme el amor, encantador - le dijo alzando una ceja con el mismo humor seductor que él había usado para después comenzar a guiarlo al sur de su cuerpo y él se movió sin objeción alguna. Abrió sus piernas ansiosa para él porque estaba deseando más que nada sentir su boca en su ya húmeda intimidad. Siempre era así con él, no podía evitar mojarse toda ante la anticipación de estar con David. Solo él lograba excitarla tanto y tan fácil

\- Como su bellísima majestad ordene - le dijo mirando el sexo húmedo de la reina. Se relamió los labios y bajó un poco para inhalar su esencia y dejar que ese delicioso aroma tan característico de ella embriagara todos sus sentidos y su cuerpo, su miembro endurecido dio un tirón ante la sensación.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras comenzaba a respirar más pronunciado, Regina tenía el poder de encenderlo como si fuera antorcha, solo ella avivaba ese fuego interior que descubrió que poseía hasta que comenzó a estar con la reina, esa llama que le enardecía y que lo hacía sentir como si fuera incendiar y solo con ella lograba descargar toda esa pasión.

Bajó para colocar un beso en su intimidad y la reina respondió con un pequeñísimo suspiro. Alzó su rostro y comenzó a subir por encima de ella, la escuchó quejarse ante su movimiento, alcanzó una almohada y regresó a su posición entre las piernas de su hermosa tentación

\- Levanta la cadera - le pidió y ella lo hizo inmediatamente, la colocó debajo de la reina, de esa forma la pelvis de Regina se inclinaba hacia arriba. Con sus manos le ayudó a doblar sus rodillas - Pon tus pies en mi espalda alta - y ella los posicionó ahí, David gimió porque como siempre sus pies estaban fríos y su piel ya se encontraba ardiente por lo que había un contraste de temperatura que lograba estremecer su cuerpo

\- Tú y tus ideas - le dijo Regina riendo bajito y él alzó una ceja

\- Tú solo sigue confiando en mí y disfruta - le dijo - Viviré encantado el resto de mi vida mientras me permitas darte placer de todas las formas que se me ocurran -

\- De todas las formas pervertidas… que se te ocurran - respondió ella riendo más abiertamente y él se estiró su cuerpo sobre la cama para quedar recostado, la miró divertido y mordisqueó su ingle arrancándole un jadeo sorpresivo

\- Y todas esas cosas pervertidas que te he hecho te ha encantado, no te puedes quejar - habló con un tonito juguetón

\- No me hagas esperar más - le pidió ella respirando agitado, estaba entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su intimidad y se estaba muriendo por sentir su boca dándole placer

\- Shh, iremos despacio preciosa - le dijo él paseando la nariz por su sexo que podía sentir claramente se humedecía más con las palabras de David y su delicado roce. Comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras recargaba sus manos en sus propias rodillas buscando más fricción

\- No quiero ir despacio - dijo ella quejándose, alcanzando la cabeza del príncipe acariciando su cabello - Han sido demasiados días sin ti - no pudo evitar que su voz se le quebrara un poco, estaba excitada pero seguía teniendo todos los sentimientos a flor de piel. Él volteó a verla con sus hermosos ojos azules que había extrañado tanto, la veía de esa forma intensa que sentía que le quería atravesar el alma y ahora sí podía permitir que lo hiciera - Te necesito como nunca, David -

\- Oh, Dios - jadeó David al escucharla - Me alegro, porque yo tampoco puedo esperar más - le respondió al tiempo que ella dejaba escapar una risita suave y por demás hermosa por sus palabras y no aguantó más, comenzó a lamer el sexo de Regina por lo que el alegre sonido se convirtió en un jadeo necesitado y por demás sensual.

Lo había extrañado tanto, de todas las formas imaginables, había añorado su cercanía, su calor, su olor, su cuerpo, su increíble y divertido humor, su ternura, su cariño, pero sobretodo su protección a la cual se estaba acostumbrando aunque aún pensaba que no la necesitaba pero que mientras viniera de él le era fácil aceptarla - ¡Ahhh!¡Si, David! - jadeó y gimió muy alto cuando él se prendió de su clítoris después de haber estado paseando su lengua por toda su intimidad sin atreverse a tocar su botón de placer ni internarse en su excesivamente húmeda entrada

\- Oh, Si, Regina. Me encanta escucharte, hermosa - gimió él soltando el hinchado clítoris y le dio varios lametazos haciendo que las piernas de la reina temblaran incontrolablemente. Podía sentir que su erección le reclamaba por atención, moría por estar dentro del apretado interior de Regina pero aún no era tiempo

\- Más - pidió demandante con un jadeo y el príncipe concedió enterrando su lengua en su entrada saboreando más de la deliciosa esencia que la reina le ofrecía, prácticamente estaba bebiendo de ella encantado, había extrañado tanto su sabor, esos hermosos gemidos que no se limitaba de soltar cuando le daba placer y podía sentir como su pecho se hinchaba orgulloso por ser él quien podía tener a Regina de esa forma. A la hermosa reina del Bosque Encantado pidiéndole por más.

Ahora sí era suya y de nadie más, había ganado, tal cual lo prometió lo estaba cumpliendo, ni el Oscuro, ni el maldito cazador, ni ese endemoniado matrimonio lo iban a separar de ella. Nunca. Ahí era donde pertenecía, justo en ese lugar, con ella así, entregándose a él mientras él se entrega devoto a ella por igual.

Se prendió nuevamente de su clítoris y Regina comenzó a lanzar pequeños gritos enardecidos que sabía excitaban más al príncipe porque lo podía sentir chupar con más fuerza, él colocó una mano grande sobre sobre su estómago y vientre tirando de su piel hacia arriba y tuvo que llevar sus manos a su boca porque no pudo evitar gritar muy fuerte.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando la escuchó, de esa forma podía levantar la pequeña capucha de su botón de placer haciendo que la estimulación fuera más directa, podía prenderse de la pequeña protuberancia directamente y las piernas de Regina temblaban incontrolablemente.

Podía sentir claramente como su esencia escapaba de su intimidad y amenazaba con resbalar hasta la almohada que tenía bajo sus caderas, sentía que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo, David estaba sobre estimulado su clítoris y le encantaba pero, oh, la sensación era arrasante casi al punto de sobrepasarla. Él bajó de nuevo para meter su lengua en su entrada, pero después bajó un poco más para lamer la esencia que estaba resbalando de su sexo y se atrevió a lamer su entrada posterior con ahínco, Regina abrió sus hermosos ojos y su boca dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado mientras su espalda se arqueaba en automático y no pudo evitar gemir ahogadamente ante esa estimulación, llevó sus manos a las sábanas para aferrarse a ellas. David se entretuvo paseando su lengua ahí por unos momentos.

Regresó para internar su lengua una vez más en su entrada haciéndola gemir repetidamente, estaba procurando estimular su clítoris con su nariz y era exquisito, era perfecto y su orgasmo estaba tan cerca, comenzó a retorcerse de puro placer - Voy a… me ven... ¡Oh! - gimió alto porque al parecer sus palabras lo incitaban a esmerarse más. Se quedó sin aliento cuando alcanzó al orgasmo, cerró sus ojos muy fuerte mientras abría su boca pero solo un alto gemido estrangulado salió de su garganta y todo su cuerpo no podía parar de temblar.

El príncipe la escuchó gustoso y se apresuró a beber toda su esencia, no iba a dejar que nada se le escapara, siguió estimulándola con un poco más de calma, ayudándola a bajar de su orgasmo y mientras acariciaba tiernamente su estómago.

Se separó de ella relamiendo sus labios, Regina respiraba muy agitado pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y le miraba con los ojos entre abiertos. Se irguió por completo guiando las hermosas piernas de la reina alrededor de él para quedar en medio

\- Vamos a provechar la almohada - le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras trepaba por su bello y estilizado cuerpo hasta llegar a ella, apartó un mechón de su frente y acarició ahí haciéndola cerrar los ojos - No sé por qué pero hoy has sabido más exquisita que nunca belleza - y la besó apasionadamente invadiendo su dulce boca con su lengua, acariciando cada rincón, Regina llevó sus manos a su espalda para abrazarlo y acariciarlo mientras acomoda mejor sus piernas alrededor de él.

Podía probarse a sí misma de la boca de David y había algo muy seductor en hacer eso con él, una mano del príncipe buscó espacio entre sus cuerpos y acarició su intimidad al tiempo que dejó de besarla y bajaba para encontrarse con sus senos.

A pesar de que ella le había pedido que no fuera despacio le era imposible acelerar demasiado el ritmo porque sentía que ese momento debía ser muy especial para ambos, pero sobre todo para ella, quería que se sintiera amada en todo el acto, quería que sintiera lo mucho que la amaba y que no le quedara ninguna duda de que estaban haciendo el amor y con ello demostrarle con hechos que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Se dirigió al pecho izquierdo de la reina y comenzó a besar cada parte del mismo, haciéndola suspirar, su mano derecha buscó la entrada aún húmeda, metió un dedo arrancándole un lloriqueo y comenzó a lamer alrededor del pezón que comenzaba a endurecerse más.

Sus senos seguían sensibles pero se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación, a pesar de ello y la incomodidad que pudiera sentir no dejaba de sentir placer, gimió gustosa cuando David comenzó a chupar su pezón al tiempo que ese grande dedo dentro de ella entraba y salía a un ritmo firme y delicioso. La mano izquierda del príncipe pronto buscó su seno derecho para masajear y jugar el pezón entre sus dedos. Abrió sus ojos y entreabrió su boca cuando otro dedo la penetró junto con el primero, los curvó un poco y - ¡Ahhhh! - gimió la reina, estaba estimulando ese punto especial dentro de ella, pronto el príncipe guio su boca a su pezón derecho y la mano libre bajó para acariciar su cintura.

La sujetó un poco fuerte ahí cuando pudo sentir que las paredes internas de la suave intimidad de la reina comenzaban a apretarse en sus dedos haciendo más ajustado todo. Estaba por sacarlos para tomarla de una vez dejándola cerca del orgasmo pero apenas estaba pensando en la idea cuando el pequeño cuerpo de la reina comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y sus paredes se cerraron sobre sus dedos apretando deliciosamente. Soltó su pezón sorprendido porque eso fue muy rápido y pudo escuchar el grito de éxtasis que Regina dejó escapar de entre sus hermosos labios. Siguió moviendo sus dedos aun sorprendido y divertido, cuando la vio calmarse un poco los sacó y los llevó a su boca para chuparlos frente a ella quien solo le dedicó una media sonrisa

\- Eso fue… rápido e inesperado - le dijo riendo y la reina torció los ojos

\- Me dijiste que disfrutara y es lo que estoy haciendo, pastor - le informó intentando regularizar su respiración. Se sentía un poco cansada porque con un par de horas de haber dormido no iba a recuperarse por completo de todos esos días en los que le fue imposible conciliar el sueño o las pesadillas se lo interrumpían pero no se lo iba a dejar saber porque se estaba muriendo por tenerlo dentro y temía que si se mostraba agotada él se detuviera.

Envolvió al príncipe con sus piernas para jalarlo hacia ella, él gruñó de deseo en el proceso - ¿Estás desesperada porque te tome? ¿Eh, reinita? - preguntó divertido alzando sus cejas y soltó un gemido largo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando ella tocó su desatendida erección - Regina… - siseó su nombre intentando llamar su atención - ¡Oh!, demonios - soltó con los dientes apretados cuando ella acarició la punta de su miembro y éste dejaba escapar líquido preseminal. Ella rio tan bonito que no pudo evitar reír también - Me fascina escucharte reír así - le dijo intentando reprimir los jadeos, era una risa completamente transparente, natural y pura.

Se separó de ella ganándose una protesta - ¿Por qué nunca quieres venirte en mi mano? - preguntó un poco decepcionada

\- Después - dijo él mientras se hincaba completamente entre sus piernas y acariciaba un poco su clítoris arrancándole un siseo de los labios a Regina - Te prometo que te dejaré que me lleves al orgasmo con tu mano, pero no será hoy, belleza - y no pudo evitar abrir su boca sorprendido y por demás extasiado cuando la vio llevar su delicada mano a su boca y chupar sus finos dedos que estaban impregnados de líquido preseminal con una expresión de fingida inocencia en su bello rostro - Carajo, Regina - soltó el príncipe, no lo pudo evitar

\- No solo deseo hacerlo con mi mano, encantador - dijo la reina relamiendo sus labios, luego mordió su labio inferior mirándolo de una forma sugestiva y de pronto lo tenía completamente encima atacándola con un fogoso beso arrebatado de deseo y pasión - David - le llamó casi sin aliento como pudo en medio del beso, el príncipe parecía haberse excitado de sobremanera por sus palabras, apretaba sus caderas y su cintura mientras la invadía completamente con su lengua hasta el punto de casi no dejarla respirar

\- Lo siento - respiraba muy apresurado. Besó su mejilla y siseó en un claro intento por calmarse, pero es que ver a Regina chupar sus dedos con su esencia impregnada y después prácticamente insinuar que quería darle placer con su boca lo enloqueció de deseo por ella

\- Quiero sentirte, David - habló la reina - Quiero tenerte dentro - lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente envolvió la gruesa cintura del príncipe con sus piernas y las cruzó por detrás, siguió besándole mientras nuevamente tomó su grande y duro miembro posicionándolo en su propia entrada.

Ella sola introdujo la cabeza gimiendo entrecortadamente en el proceso porque al fin, después de pasar unos días horribles pensando que jamás lo iba a poder tener, que él nunca la iba a amar, que no le importaba y que la quería muerta ahora estaba junto con él, lo sentía temblar contra su cuerpo mientras empujaba gentilmente para adentrarse en ella poco a poco, colocaba besos tiernos en su sien, en su frente, bajaba para besar su mandíbula y terminó buscando sus labios.

La reina lo abrazó por el cuello con ambos brazos de nuevo para corresponder a su beso, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras podía sentir claramente como el interior de Regina se abría para recibirle, se estaba conteniendo para no enterrarse de una sola vez, moría de deseo por hacerlo pero necesitaba tomarse el tiempo para hacerla sentir muy amada.

David pegó su frente con la de Regina mientras se seguía adentrando y ambos jadeaban hasta que por fin el miembro del príncipe estuvo por completo envuelto en el suave y húmedo interior de la reina y ambos soltaron un alto gemido al sentirse unidos una vez más, después de haber pensado que no iban a poder estar nunca así de nuevo.

Regina respiraba entrecortadamente, su intimidad se apretada de pronto involuntariamente alrededor de la grande y dura erección que llegaba muy profundo dentro de ella. Sollozó bajito por la sensación y David besó su frente. Lo había extrañado tanto y no le importaba si el mundo se acababa en esos momentos se sentía inmensamente feliz como jamás pensó que llegaría a ser - Amame - le pidió en un jadeo casi suplicante y el príncipe inmediatamente comenzó a moverse haciendo que Regina lanzara un gemido de doloroso placer al sentirlo entrar y salir de ella.

Estaba concentrado en llevar un ritmo lento pero firme, podía ver el hermoso rostro de Regina contorsionado de placer mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos y lloriqueos. La reina llevó sus brazos a su espalda para abrazarse a él y enterró su sonrojado rostro en su cuello gimiendo ahogadamente. De pronto ella comenzó a mover sus caderas un tanto desesperada, quería que aumentara el ritmo pero él no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

La estaba penetrando deliciosamente pero necesitaba que lo hiciera más rápido, no es que no pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo de esa manera pero quería sentirlo como siempre. Además adoraba cuando la penetraba con ese ritmo castigador que la hacía perder la cordura - David… - gimió su nombre y él gruñó - Máááss - le pidió - Fuerte, ráaaapido - movía sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él buscando aumentar las sensaciones

\- Shhh… tranquila - le dijo besando su hombro y Regina lloriqueo demandante pero no cambió su ritmo, continuó penetrándola igual, él también quería tomarla fuerte y duro pero también quería ir despacio, quería demostrarle todo su amor. Luchaba contra sí mismo porque odiaba que ella le pidiera algo y no podérselo conceder

\- Encantador… - le llamó soltándose de su cuello y recostándose de nuevo - Ya entendí - le dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos - Estamos haciendo el amor, entiendo qu... ¡ahh! Oh, Dioooos - no pudo evitar gemir porque David movió su cadera buscando ese punto especial dentro de ella y lo encontró con facilidad, el príncipe sonrió - Puedo sentir que me amas, en verdad pero… necesito que vayas más rápido, David por favor - le suplicó en un lloriqueo - Me voy a volver loca si no me tomas fuerte y duro - le dijo mirándolo fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos chocolate nublados de placer, jadeando desesperada por él.

Salió cuidadosamente de ella y se enterró de nuevo de un solo empujón, fuerte y duro como se lo estaba pidiendo. Regina echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras abrió sus hermosos ojos grandes, mirando hacia la nada y arqueando por completo su hermosa espalda y dejó escapar un lloriqueo alto y entonces emprendió el ritmo castigador que tanto estaba pidiendo haciendo que la reina comenzara a gritar.

Sieso cuando Regina enterró sus uñas en su espalda y en su nalga derecha donde tenía ahora sus manos logrando que aumentara más la velocidad si era posible, la veía retorcerse de placer bajo él, esa capa de sudor que la hacía ver exquisita, la noche ya había caído y la luz de la luna entraba por el enorme balcón y bañaba el pequeño y perfecto cuerpo de la reina. Se veía como una diosa

\- Vente para mí, Regina - podía sentir como el húmedo interior de la reina comenzaba a apretarse sobre él, quería verla llegar al orgasmo con él dentro. Llevó su mano su hinchado botón de placer arrancando un jadeo ahogado de esos preciosos labios - Mi hermosa reina - besó y mordisqueó su mandíbula y Regina alcanzó su tercer orgasmo arqueándose contra él y lanzando un alarido. Se veía simplemente hermosa, verla así le robaba el aliento

\- Te ves tan bella cuando alcanzas el orgasmo - le dijo besando su mejilla. Siguió masajeando su clítoris de forma gentil aguardando a que ella bajara de su orgasmo mientras besaba su cuello y bajó un poco para chupar su pezón derecho haciendo que Regina se removiera un poco, quizá incómoda por la sobre estimulación. Salió cuidadosamente de ella y la escuchó quejarse poquito haciendo sonreír a David - A mí tampoco me gusta salir de ti - le dijo

La reina luchaba por encontrar aliento pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Se sentía tan feliz y tan satisfecha, algo que pensó jamás iba a vivir y a pesar de que se sentía ahora más agotada no quería que ese momento entre ellos se acabara. Se dio cuenta que saberse correspondida se sentía como nada en el mundo, algo que no sentía desde Daniel, y que mientras en ese momento estaban haciendo un acto de amor, la forma en que David la tomaba no se sentía distinta de las demás veces, era… siempre era maravilloso estar con él y entonces entendió a lo que el príncipe se refería cuando le dijo que llevaba tiempo amándola.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el pensamiento y los cerró un momento mientras David depositaba un beso en su frente aun sudorosa, él se levantó de la cama - ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó la reina con la voz un poco ronca a causa de los gritos que David había arrancado de su garganta. El príncipe aún no se había venido, eso significaba que no habían terminado, se reincorporó en la cama mirándolo curiosa

\- Agua - le dijo el príncipe como si fuera lo más natural. Regresó con ella y le ofreció el vaso. Ambos bebieron y él puso el vaso en la mesita de al lado.

Se subió a la cama, apartó la almohada, se hincó frente a ella y la incitó a subirse sobre él, rodeando con sus piernas sus caderas, la reina colocó sus manos en la nuca del príncipe y lo besó apasionadamente empujando su lengua demandante, exigiendo que la dejara entrar y David concedió gustoso mientras acariciaba su cintura, su cadera, llegaba a su trasero y oh, había extrañado sus manos ahí, masajeo eróticamente y después apretó sus nalgas encajando un poco sus uñas haciendo que la reina entreabriera su boca y dejara escapar un gemido sensual - Extrañé tu trasero también - le dijo apretando con más fuerza y el pequeño cuerpo de la reina se estremeció sobre él.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas como respuesta a su estimulación, el miembro duro de David se pegaba a su vientre, pegó más su cuerpo al de él y su erección quedó atrapada entre ambos, siguió moviendo su cadera haciendo que el príncipe jadeara entrecortadamente y gruñera - No aguanto más, Regina - le dijo - Necesito tenerte de nuevo - mordisqueo su hombro cariñosamente

\- Hazme tuya, como todas y cada una de las veces que me has tomado - escuchó un pequeño sollozo del príncipe, después él bajó una mano, tanteó su entrada e introdujo dos dedos - Mmhhg - gimió encantada al sentirlos entrar y salir rápidamente de ella

\- Siempre estás tan mojada y estrecha - dijo David en un tono un tanto pervertido y ella rio. El príncipe sacó sus dedos, la alzó y posicionó su entrada sobre su miembro, la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla hacia abajo, ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando cada centímetro del miembro del príncipe. Nunca se iba a cansar de esa dolorosamente deliciosa sensación cada que entraba en ella, como la iba ensanchando, como iba reclamando todo de ella en el proceso. Lanzó un lloriqueo de placer cuando lo tuvo dentro por completo

\- Te amo - le dijo el príncipe, Regina regresó su rostro para buscar su mirada y esos hermosos ojos azules estaban inundados en lágrimas

\- David - llevó una delicada mano a su mejilla - Yo también te amo - le sonrió sintiendo mil emociones a la vez, ese momento era algo totalmente íntimo y era de ellos, solo de ellos dos. Él le sonrió y dos lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y Regina rápidamente se inclinó para borrarlas con pequeños besos haciéndolo suspirar.

Empezó a mover sus caderas tentativamente y arrancó un gemido ahogado de los labios del príncipe, sus grandes manos tomaron sus nalgas de nuevo y él emprendió el ritmo junto con ella - Siii - siseó y el príncipe atacó su cuello, sintió que él movía sus caderas buscando ese punto especial dentro de ella - Ahí - habló con la voz estrangulada - Justo ahí… - susurró y fue suficiente para que David aumentara la velocidad, no estaba segura de poder alcanzar el orgasmo de nuevo pero nada le impedía disfrutar.

De pronto se vio de espaldas en la cama con él encima, la abrazó muy fuerte, casi la sofocaba y comenzó a tomarla de nuevo fuerte y duro como tanto le gustaba. Pronto la llevó a ese punto entre el placer y el dolor que había aprendido a disfrutar mucho. Regina no pudo hacer más que gemir abiertamente para él, solo para él. Lo amaba y él la amaba a ella y ya no había nada más que les impidiera hacerlo de forma total, estaba donde había anhelado tanto estar durante todo ese tiempo y sentía que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, ahí, entre los protectores brazos de David, amándola, cuidándola.

Amaba como gemía cuando la tomaba de esa forma y moría por derramarse dentro de ella, sus gritos lo enardecían, ella encajaba sus uñas en su espalda, estaba completamente entregada a él, podía sentir sus piernas temblar contra su propio cuerpo - Eres mía - le dijo, algunas cosas jamás iban a cambiar no importa qué pasara -¿Verdad que eres mía? - le preguntó al oído. Nunca le había solicitado una respuesta a la reina cuando afirmaba que era suya, pero muy dentro de sí, seguía ese deseo pasional, prohibido y un poco oscuro por poseerla de todas las formas posibles, que la reclamaba como suya

\- ¡Sí! - soltó la reina en un gemido y un tono entregado al escuchar sus palabras, no era demandante pero podía sentir ese tono posesivo en su voz y como siempre su cuerpo obedecía sin objeción y algo dentro de sí misma le gritaba que sí, que era de él, que le pertenecía así como él le había dicho que era de ella - Soy tuya - las palabras abandonaron su boca sin que pudiera o quisiera frenarlas porque eran verdad, era de él y sentía que ya no podía ser de nadie más, jamás.

El príncipe se detuvo por un momento y sintió su corazón, su alma y algo muy dentro de sí mismo llenarse de una sensación inexplicable que invadía todo su cuerpo y sintió un descontrol, empezó a poseer a Regina de forma salvaje, arrancándole alaridos ardorosos y un lloriqueo estrangulada al encontrar ese punto especial dentro de ella una vez más, golpeando ahí directamente en cada embestida, la veía fijamente mientras ella se retorcía de puro placer debajo de él.

Era suya, solamente de él, tenía la confirmación que le hacía falta, ella al fin lo había dicho y no podía evitar sentir que ese oscuro deseo posesivo sobre ella se viera alimentado, la estaba reclamando - Si, preciosa reina. Mía, solo mía - le dijo con la voz ronca, cargada de deseo pasional y posesivo. Saberla suya le traía una emoción inexplicable y se sentía tan orgulloso de saber que era de él y se iba a encargar de que nunca dejara de ser así, que jamás fuera de nadie más. Solo de él

\- ¡DAAAAVID! - gritó muy alto la reina al alcanzar el orgasmo una vez más, se tensó terriblemente y después comenzó a temblar sin control alguno contra él, su estrechó interior casi estrangulaba su erección y no pudo evitar seguirla, al sentirla y escucharla gritar su nombre perdida de placer.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos mientras derramaba su semilla muy dentro de Regina como tanto le gustaba hacerlo y amaba como ella gemía y lloriqueaba gustosa con la sensación al igual que siempre. Estaba seguro que a ella le gustaba que la llenara tanto o más como a él le gustaba llenarla con su semilla.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás con ella encima, muy segura entre sus brazos, besó su frente y su cabeza repetidas veces, estaba muy agotado y estaba intentando recuperar el aliento mientras veía que ella luchaba por el suyo - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó porque la había tomado demasiado duro, además jamás la había hecho venir cuatro veces y quería estar seguro que ella estuviera bien. Apenas pudo percibir el leve asentimiento de Regina sobre su pecho. Estaba muy cansado y ambos necesitaban descansar. Los movió para quedar acostados correctamente en la cama, su miembro salió de la reina en el proceso y ella ni siquiera se quejó.

Estaba agotadísima, con todas esas noches sin dormir encima, tener sexo con David y venirse cuatro veces en tan poco tiempo la dejaron totalmente exhausta y apenas era consciente de lo que el príncipe le decía y los movimientos que hacía, solo quería dormir, el corazón de David la arrullaba mientras su calor la embriagaba, amaba estar así con él, se sentía en total calma y tranquilidad mientras la semilla del príncipe salía de su interior - Te amo, mi hermosa Regina - fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia de lo que sería un sueño reparador.

Los tapó a ambos con las cobijas y pronto se dio cuenta que la reina ya dormía tranquilamente aunque aún podía sentirla un poco agitada. Acarició su cabello y su espalda tiernamente por unos momentos. Besó su cabeza y sonrió aferrándola más segura contra su propio cuerpo.

Y ahí, acostado con Regina entre sus brazos juraba que jamás había sido, ni iba a ser tan feliz como lo era en esos momentos.


	11. Chapter 11

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

 

Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

Agradecimientos a  _ **autumnevil5**_  por su apoyo.

 

* * *

La reina abrió sus ojos y se percató que el sol llevaba varias horas de haber salido. Una sonrisa amplia y totalmente sincera atravesó su hermoso rostro al ser consciente que estaba con medio cuerpo sobre ese alguien que sabía perfectamente quién era.

Se abrazó más al fuerte y varonil cuerpo del apuesto príncipe que la acompañaba esa mañana, que de tan solo pensar que así era como había empezado le parecía la más hermosa y maravillosa que jamás había tenido.

Se recostó completamente sobre el pecho David de nuevo concentrándose en escuchar su corazón que latía siempre a un ritmo perfecto que la inundaba de paz y tranquilidad. Tomó un largo respiro y cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en esa sensación. Se sentía tan bien amanecer así, rodeada por esos musculosos y protectores brazos que aun en sueños la aferraban a él.

Estuvo así por unos cuantos minutos aprovechando que David seguía profundamente dormido. Lo había extrañado tanto durante esos días que le parecieron interminables y aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido el día anterior, podía sentirse invadida por una alegría que no recordaba jamás haber experimentado.

Depositó un suave beso justo en el punto donde estaba su corazón y después comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el amplio pecho del príncipe.

David comenzó a removerse y despertar al sentir pequeños besos y caricias en todo su pecho. Abrió un ojo, vio la cabeza de la reina y sonrió. La abrazó fuertemente contra él sorprendiéndola un poco - Buenos días, hermosa - le dijo besando su cabeza

\- Buenos días, encantador - respondió ella. Eso era maravilloso y extraño a la vez porque jamás había despertado así en su vida, con un hombre a su lado que la amaba, a quien realmente le importaba, que la había elegido y a quien ella amaba por igual. Era por un lado abrumador pero eso no podía frenar que se sintiera inmensamente feliz y eso la asustaba un poquito.

Todo era nuevo para ella y no sabía muy bien cómo proceder. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, después aclaró su garganta y habló - Voy a tomar un baño, David ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - preguntó alzando su rostro para verlo y Oh Dios, ahí estaban esos bellísimos ojos azules que tanto amaba viéndola como si fuera lo más bello del mundo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente

\- Por supuesto que si - dijo emocionado mientras pasaba sus manos por los suaves brazos de la reina acariciándola tiernamente

La mirada de Regina se tornó tímida y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más - Pero no haremos nada - dijo mientras desviaba su mirada y pasaba un mechón de su propio cabello tras su oreja

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó inmediatamente preocupado el príncipe

Regina se vio de pronto recostada boca arriba y él bajaba mientras intentaba abrir sus piernas - ¡David! ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja! - puso sus pies sobre el rostro del príncipe y sus manos en las de él para detenerlo

\- Intento ver si te lastime, anoche no parecía que lo hubiera hecho - se escuchaba terriblemente consternado

\- Solo estoy adolorida encantador, de todo el cuerpo, no solo de ahí - le dijo torciendo los ojos - Muy adolorida. Me dejaste muerta anoche - le dijo riendo mientras se sonrojaba más si eso era posible.

Se veía completamente adorable con sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas y por un momento no existió nadie más que ella. Después volvió de su pequeño momento y la miró un poco escéptico - Un baño tibio ayudaría entonces - le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Regina asintió y se levantó de la cama jalándolo con ella para guiarlo hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos Regina estaba casi en la salida de la habitación ataviada en un entallado vestido azul rey y un medio recogido en su largo cabello que la hacía ver preciosa. Y David, quien se había quedado un poco atrás corrió un poco para alcanzarla

\- ¿Lista? - le preguntó y tomó la mano de la reina entrelazando sus dedos con los finos de ella. Vio como bajaba su rostro para mirar sus manos sin decir una sola palabra.

Para Regina fue como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, su mente la llevó a esa fría noche, al establo donde se reunió con Daniel para huir de todo aquello que amenazaba su felicidad y poder comenzar una vida juntos sin que nadie se interpusiera.

Recordó como él se acercó a ella preguntando lo mismo y también tomó su mano exactamente como David lo estaba haciendo, listo para irse con ella y entonces sucedió la tragedia.

Tragó pesado mientras veía sus manos juntas regresando de ese lugar al que había ido sin querer, repitiéndose que esta vez sería todo diferente. Esta vez su madre no estaba ahí para impedir que caminara con David hacia una nueva vida. Además ahora tenía magia o más bien, sabía usar su magia y era capaz de defenderlos a ambos, de defender su amor como lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo con su chico del establo.

Volteó a verlo con sus preciosos ojos chocolate ligeramente vidriosos - Sí - respondió - Estoy lista - sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por esa alegría y felicidad que le inundaba al saberse correspondida por el príncipe y dejaba atrás la incertidumbre y angustia por todo lo malo que pudiera suceder

\- Vamos - le dijo David llevando sus manos hacia sus labios para besar la de ella - ¡Muero de hambre! - y comenzó a avanzar por el largo pasillo seguido de una reina muy feliz y emocionada.

No pudo evitar bajar su ritmo lentamente hasta detenerse por completo haciendo que David se detuviera junto con ella.

Estaba mirando los espejos, desde que empezó lo del acuerdo entre ella y el príncipe había sacado al Espejo de su cuarto y cuando supo que estaba embarazada había hechizado todos esos otros para que Sidney no apareciera más.

Hizo una exhalación un poco ruidosa, casi como de fastidio y enfado sin poderlo evitar porque le hubiera gustado haberlo liberado antes de que el príncipe llegara y de pronto fue consciente de que tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso pues temía que fuera todo lo que se necesitaba para que David se diera cuenta que había hecho una mala elección al decidirse por ella

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el príncipe al ver que además de haberse detenido se había quedado muy quieta viendo los espejos con una expresión de ligera preocupación

\- N-No - respondió ella volteando a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

En verdad quería disfrutar de ese momento, no quería pensar en las cosas malas que pudieran suceder, no podía sabotear ella misma su propia felicidad y confiaba en él, en todo lo que le había dicho. Sabía que el príncipe era completamente sincero al expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella y no podía ser tan tonta como para no permitirse vivir esa vida que él había dicho que quería con ella, se moría por esa vida con él también.

Ya pensaría en Sidney de nuevo.

David le sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó para robarle un beso haciéndola reír un poco - Te amo - le dijo recargando su frente en la de ella

\- Yo también, apuesto príncipe - le dijo separándose un poco de él y mordiéndose el labio inferior mirándolo por entre sus pestañas de una forma coqueta

\- Oh Regina, no hagas eso por favor - dijo cerrando sus ojos - En verdad tengo hambre - y la escuchó reír más abiertamente mientras él intentaba frenar cualquier indicio de excitación en su cuerpo. No había comido nada durante todo el día anterior y muy seguramente ella también debía tener hambre porque por lo menos estaba seguro que no había cenado

\- Ok - dijo ella intentando aguantar la risa - Vamos a desayunar… o comer - dijo con una adorable expresión contrariada - Ya ni siquiera sé qué hora es. Tú tienes la culpa de que haya dormido tan bien y de más - le dijo acercándose a él hasta quedar casi pegada a su cuerpo y mirarlo hacia arriba de tal forma que él solo bajó su rostro para darle un tierno beso en los labios

\- Me tienes muy enamorado, reina hermosa - le dijo suspirando y rozando levemente su nariz con la de ella en una tierna caricia que la hizo sonreír divinamente.

La reina no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo atacara sus mejillas y fue ahora ella quien comenzó a caminar jalando al príncipe porque no habían soltado sus manos en ningún solo momento en todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Llegaron al comedor entre risas y se encontraron con el padre de Regina sentado leyendo un libro

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó al verles mientras cerraba el libro y les miraba serio - Pensé que jamás saldrían de la habitación - e inmediatamente ambos se sonrojaron, la reina se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia otro lado y David miró sus pies.

El príncipe Henry no podía estar más feliz, se había quedado en el comedor a esperar que hicieran su aparición, sabía que lo harán tarde que temprano.

Había estado esperándolos un poco nervioso porque no sabía cómo había salido todo entre ellos, se había quedado el día anterior hasta muy tarde rogando por no ver a David de vuelta aunque estaba consciente que no precisamente saldría por la puerta del Palacio si las cosas habían ido mal pero de ninguna manera se iba a acercar a la habitación de Regina para intentar averiguar algo. Seguía en la firme convicción de que no quería escuchar y mucho menos ver nada de lo que esos dos hicieran.

Sin embargo tenía la corazonada de que David había logrado convencer a Regina de escucharlo y que habían solucionado sus problemas y el verlos llegar riendo y tomados de la mano se lo confirmaba afortunadamente y eso lo hacía sentir muy emocionado

\- Es tarde para el desayuno, pero algo temprano para la comida - prosiguió Henry jugando un poco con ellos al verlos en ese bochornoso estado.

Le divertía verlos así, como si fueran unos niños atrapados haciendo algo malo, pero de momento estaba más interesado en que Regina comiera algo así que decidió dejar el juego de lado

-¿Entonces? - preguntó mientras el príncipe le ayudaba a la reina a tomar asiento - ¿Que van a querer comer? - en ese momento entró personal de la servidumbre y David se sorprendió un poco porque jamás había visto a nadie más que a Henry y al idiota cazador en sus visitas al castillo y pudo ver que al personal también le sorprendió verle ahí.

Esperaba poderlos conocer a todos ya que a partir de ese día viviría en el Castillo Oscuro con la reina.

Regina se relamió un poco los labios y pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de oreja - Yo quiero algo ligero - dijo

\- Para mí lo que sea - respondió David - Muero de hambre -

La servidumbre se retiró y Henry se disculpó para seguirlos, quería asegurarse de que no le sirvieran a Regina nada que no debiera o no quisiera comer.

Cuando sirvieron la comida Henry les dijo que quería hablar con ambos pero que ya habría tiempo, que primero comieran y decidió acompañarlos comiendo algo de fruta de media mañana por lo que el ambiente se tornó un poco extraño pero para nada incómodo.

La reina se había levantado con buen apetito y David ni se diga. Henry estaba feliz viéndolos, su niña se veía radiante y muchísimo mejor que en todos esos últimos días, verla comer lo hacía sentir muy tranquilo y feliz mientras que podía ver que el príncipe se veía muy contento, relajado y feliz al igual que ella

\- Me alegro que todo saliera bien entre ustedes - dijo cuando vio que habían terminado ambos de comer y les sonrió - Estoy muy feliz por ti, mi niña - le dijo a Regina quien volteo a verle sonriendo - Sé que no es el mejor lugar ni el momento, pero quiero que sepas hija, que si David es el hombre que has elegido yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que estar feliz por ti, aceptarlo y apoyarte - la reina tomó la mano de Henry dándole un suave apretón - Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, inmensamente feliz -

\- Gracias, papi - dijo ella sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al escuchar a su padre

\- David, te aseguro que después tendremos una plática a solas pero solo quiero decirte que ella es mi más grande tesoro - dijo con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como los de su hija mientras miraba al príncipe - Y sabes perfectamente que lo menos que espero es que la hagas muy feliz, que la ames, la cuides y la protejas así como estoy seguro de que ella lo hará contigo -

\- Por supuesto que sí, Henry - respondió David - Te doy mi palabra de que así será -

Regina tomó una servilleta para limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por su rostro mientras retiraban todos los platos de la mesa. Ya estaba harta de llorar por todo y no quería que David ni su padre la vieran llorar justamente en esos momentos

\- Debo salir del Palacio - dijo David de pronto - Dejé mi caballo junto con unas cosas aquí cerca -

\- Tu caballo está en el establo - respondió el hombre mayor - Los guardias lo encontraron ayer y lo llevaron allá. Tus cosas están siendo… lavadas - dijo de forma natural y casual

\- Oh, gracias - respondió David - ¿Vamos? - le preguntó a Regina extendiendo su mano hacia ella junto con la invitación - Podríamos cabalgar un rato -

\- Preferiría quedarme a platicar un poco con mi padre y después te alcanzo - le dijo tomando su mano y sonriéndole por un lado totalmente sincera porque, Oh, el príncipe la tenía completamente enamorada y quería hacer todo con él, pero por otro un poco falsa y decepcionada porque sabía por su padre que no podía cabalgar por el embarazo y la verdad es que se moría por subirse a su caballo

\- Perfecto - respondió él besando su frente y salió del comedor dejando a padre e hija solos.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodísimo para Regina porque ya sabía lo que su padre diría, pero no decía nada y la estaba matando que no lo hiciera

\- Regina… - llamó su padre - ¿Por qué no le has dicho a David que estás embarazada? - preguntó

La reina soltó una exhalación ruidosa mientras cerraba sus ojos - Porque no hubo oportunidad - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a su padre con un poquito de culpa

\- Ya veo - dijo Henry sonriendo un poco burlesco haciendo que Regina se sonrojara levemente - Bueno, espero que estés consciente que debes decírselo cuanto antes porque se va a dar cuenta aunque no quieras - dijo

\- Si - respondió - Lo sé -

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de decírselo? - preguntó un poco consternado y a la vez adivinando lo que pasaba con su hija porque a pesar de todo la conocía bien - ¿Te dijo algo que te haga pensar que no le hará feliz? - le comenzaba a preocupar

\- No - dijo ella - No lo sé - llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándolo por un momento y recargó los codos en la mesa para apoyarse - Solo hablamos de eso una vez y le deje en claro que no era posible. Estaba segura de que no podía pasar de ninguna forma, ya sabes, por el hechizo. Y si, no puedo evitar tener miedo que crea que lo engañé y que me embarace por mi venganza - dijo casi en un susurro pero perfectamente audible mientras recargaba ahora su rostro en sus manos

\- Aunque fuera así ¿Crees que David no estaría feliz? - preguntó intentando darle ánimos a Regina para que le diera al príncipe la noticia

\- Es que ni siquiera sé si quiere tener hijos, papi - respondió un poquito alterada - Esa vez que hablamos no supe si me preguntaba porque no quería tenerlos, o no quería tenerlos conmigo o si sí estaba interesado en ello - suspiró frustrada - Honestamente para mí, era el último de los pensamientos y preocupaciones - confesó - Jamás me detuve a pensar en si quería tener hijos con él o no - tragó pesado y no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable porque a pesar de todo eso en verdad quería, no, amaba a su bebé

\- David te ama, Regina - dijo alargando su mano para que ella la tomara y le dio un suave apretón cuando lo hizo - Lo supe desde hace un tiempo, que ambos se amaban - sonrió mientras ella cerraba sus ojos sonriendo también - Por no ser sinceros el uno con el otro tuvieron ese malentendido, hija - le recordó - Y aunque te hubieras embarazado por venganza creo que a él le hará muy feliz saber que tendrá un hijo con la mujer que ama -

Regina solo asintió - Pero no lo hice por venganza, en verdad - le dijo a su padre - Jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así. Podré ser despiadada y cruel pero eso es demasiado bajo inclusive para la Reina Malvada -

\- Lo sé - le respondió llevando su otra mano a las que tenían juntas para darle palmaditas a la de ella - ¿Y qué pasó con lo de dejar de ser la Reina Malvada y todo eso? - le preguntó - Deja de llamarte a ti misma así - le propuso apretando más su mano entre las suyas - Es momento de cambiar, mi pequeña princesa - soltó sin poderlo evitar, era la forma en la que solía llamarla desde que supo que existía, durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, antes de que tuviera que casarse con el Rey para convertirse en Reina, para él Regina fue su princesita.

Entonces la reina se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su padre sin poder evitar ahora si que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro - Te quiero, papá - le dijo besando su mejilla

\- Yo también a ti, mi niña - le dijo - Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para apoyarte y protegerte como siempre debí hacerlo - tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos mientras se levantaba y limpió sus lágrimas

\- David dijo que me defendiste de él - rio un poco y después se abrazó a su padre de nuevo - Estoy muy feliz por eso y por todo lo que está sucediendo - le confesó - Y tengo miedo de dar un paso en falso y que todo se desaparezca -

\- No pasará si ambos se aman, si confían el uno en el otro, si se escuchan y apoyan. Por eso debes decirle ya que estás embarazada - le dijo separándose y mirándola a los ojos - Ve con él a los establos. Recuerda que te está esperando - le sonrió

\- Gracias por todo, papi - le dijo besado de nuevo su mejilla y comenzando a caminar a su encuentro con el príncipe

\- Siempre, hija - alcanzó a escuchar a su padre.

* * *

Llegó a los establos e inmediatamente los que se hacían cargo de los mismos hicieron una reverencia al verla. Entró y encontró a David cepillando a Rocinante, lo cual le sorprendió

\- Regina - le sonrió al verla - Tu caballo es excepcional - le dijo limpiando el sudor de su frente mientras ella le miraba curiosa por verlo tan natural en el establo, aunque siendo un pastor debía ser algo que le gustaba hacer en realidad. Le dio gusto verlo así, lo que más quería era que David se sintiera cómodo en el Palacio

\- Ayude a traerlo al mundo - respondió mientras se acercaba hasta llegar al animal que dócilmente se dejaba acariciar por ella - Mi padre me permitió hacerlo porque sabía que anhelaba más que nada tener un caballo, lo hicimos a escondidas de mi madre - recordó - obviamente no estuvo feliz al enterarse pero de una u otra forma me dejó hacerme cargo de Rocinante y me dejó cabalgarlo también. Sabía que eso me hacía muy feliz - sonrió juntando su frente con la del caballo.

El príncipe la miraba muy atento, le fascinaba escucharla hablar de su vida pasada, aunque algunas cosas que decía las sabía ya por su padre, que era aficionada a los caballos, que su pasatiempo favorito era cabalgar mientras fue adolescente y que amaba a ese caballo en particular.

Se acercó hasta abrazarla por la cintura por detrás y los encargados del lugar salieron inmediatamente después de hacer una reverencia. Ambos soltaron una carcajada - No puedo creer que así vaya a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante - dijo ella riendo sin poderse contener

\- ¿Conmigo abrazándote o todo el Palacio huyendo de nosotros como tu padre suele hacerlo? - le preguntó David riendo también mientras besaba su cuello.

Un escalofrío delicioso recorrió su cuerpo al sentir ese cálido beso en su cuello - Pobre de mi padre, David - respondió entre divertida y consternada - Créeme que sabe mucho más de lo que te gustaría - dijo volteando a verle desde su posición

\- Bien - respondió el príncipe - Creo entonces que ahora me preocupa la plática que tendré con él - y soltó un suspiro audible.

Regina giró entre sus brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello - Te lo mereces por ser un pastor pervertido - le dijo alzando una ceja haciéndolo sonreír divertido - Has estado corrompiendo a su hija -

\- ¿La misma que me invocó en medio de una noche mientras se daba placer a sí misma porque quería que la viera para provocarme? - le preguntó poniendo cara de fingido extrañamiento - Creo que a Henry no le vendría mal saber que su hija es igual o más pervertida que yo - respondió pegando su frente con la de ella y la sintió estremecer.

Podía sentir el cálido aliento del príncipe en su rostro y no puedo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos al tenerlo así de cerca. Sabía que había comenzado a humedecerse pero no era momento ni lugar para caer en las redes pervertidas de David, tenía que decirle lo del embarazo.

Se separó de ella sonriéndole maliciosamente y pudo ver el gesto confuso y de decepción en el hermoso rostro de la reina - ¿Con ese vestido vas a ir a montar? - le preguntó sonriéndole de una forma sugestiva - Podríamos dar un paseo por aquí cerca - le dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella que respiraba un poco agitada, la vio relamerse los labios y mirarlo expectante.

Acercó su rostro al de ella mirándole fijamente y después se desvió hasta alcanzar su oído pero sin tocarla - Me muero por darte de nuevo contra un árbol - susurró con su voz ronca impregnada de ese deseo oscuro y pasional que seguía sintiendo por ella

\- David - gimió sin poderlo evitar y cerró sus ojos, el príncipe la iba a matar de anticipación

\- Ajá - respondió rozando sus labios con los de ella pero sin besarla arrancándole un suspiro - Por eso mismo deberías cambiarte - se separó dando al menos dos pasos lejos ella mientras la miraba serio y pudo ver la expresión de entre sorpresa y molestia de la reina.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, la estaba provocando para excitarla y dejarle así para hacerla esperar.

Estaba por reclamar cuando un despistado ayudante de los establos entró y les vio, el pobre hombre abrió sus ojos grandes se quedó ahí inmóvil por unos segundos mientras el príncipe lo miraba fijamente y después salió literalmente huyendo

\- Definitivamente así será - dijo David riendo, volteó a verla divertido y se encontró con que Regina se sostenía de una de las paredes del establo cerrando los ojos - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, realmente se estaba comenzando a asustar porque la última vez que estuvieron juntos en el Reino Blanco había sucedido lo mismo y no podía evitar que le aterraba pensar que algo malo pasaba con la reina

\- Sí - respondió ella tragando pesado e intentando respirar profundo, esos malditos mareos que llegaban en los momentos menos apropiados no la estaban dejando vivir normalmente - Solo necesito recostarme - e inmediatamente se sintió levantada por los fuertes brazos de su príncipe - Puedo caminar - le dijo acariciando su rostro - Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño malestar - se abrazó a su cuello y enterró su rostro ahí

\- Descansaras un poco y después hablaremos seriamente - le dijo porque podía escucharla que luchaba por encontrar aliento y no quería de momento forzar a que le dijera lo que pasaba porque sabía que se sentía mal.

Recorrió todo el Palacio con ella en brazos hasta llegar a la habitación y la recostó en la cama. Le acercó un poco de agua por si quería beber - Intenta dormir - le dijo besando su frente y la vio cerrar sus ojos mientras asentía.

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose un poco impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella y esperaba que cuando se sintiera mejor le dijera qué era lo que sucedía porque estaba muy preocupado.

Sin embargo no podía quedarse con la duda. Corrió hasta encontrar al padre de Regina paseando por los jardines - Henry - dijo David un poco agitado, el hombre mayor lo miro un poco sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa con Regina? - preguntó claramente preocupado

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó preocupado

\- Estábamos en los establos y se sintió mal. La lleve a su habitación para que se recostara pero no es la primera vez que sucede - dijo nervioso y alterado

Henry suspiró asintiendo - No te preocupes muchacho - le sonrió levemente - Ella está bien, te lo puedo asegurar. Solo habla bien con ella cuando se sienta mejor -

\- Muy bien - respondió David - Gracias, Henry. En verdad estoy preocupado pero has hecho que me sienta un poco tranquilo - le sonrió y el hombre mayor le regresó la sonrisa - ¿Dónde puedo encontrar mi capa? - preguntó - Estaba con las cosas junto a mi caballo -

El príncipe Henry le indicó que buscara las lavanderías porque de seguro ahí estaría. David le dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia donde Henry le dijo y suspiró, también quería su espada pero él mismo se la había ofrecido al padre de Regina y sólo si él quería se la iba a regresar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Reino Blanco una muchacha era llevaba por unos guardias hasta la presencia de la princesa Snow

\- Alteza - hizo la reverencia correspondiente al verla.

La princesa la observó detenidamente, habían mandado por ella porque era una doncella que estuvo al servicio del palacio hasta que sin razón aparente dejó su puesto.

Sin embargo no había sido cualquier doncella, era la que había estado encargada de proveer a la reina con lo debido mientras estuvo en cautiverio y sabían, por las investigaciones que hicieron, que la mañana siguiente de que David había estado con Regina subió muy temprano a ver si la reina seguía ahí y aparentemente era también la persona que había aseado la celda

\- Necesito que me digas todo lo que viste - le dijo Snow, su voz se escuchaba apagada, había dormido muy poco pero estaba ahí porque necesitaba asegurarse de que Regina había hechizado a David y por eso él se había marchado con ella

\- Por supuesto - respondió la doncella. Habían ido guardias reales a buscarla y le habían hecho claras amenazas de que si no lo hacía habrían consecuencias - Sólo había una jarra con agua, un vaso en el suelo, un vestido en la silla, el piso estaba lleno de retazos del vestido de prisionera de la reina - pudo ver que la princesa cerró los ojos e intentaba contener la rabia - y… - no sabía si decirle eso o no

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Snow al verla titubear - ¡Dime! - exigió tomando por sorpresa a los presentes por ese comportamiento poco propio de ella

\- La capa del príncipe estaba en el suelo también - respondió apresurada

Snow se llevó una mano a la boca sin poderlo creer. No era posible, muy seguramente Regina se había encargado de dejar la capa de David ahí para que ella supiera y eso la hiciera creer que efectivamente él la estaba engañando

\- ¿Por qué dejaste tu puesto? - preguntó Azul al ver en estado de shock de la princesa.

La muchacha comenzó a ponerse exageradamente nerviosa hasta que comenzó a llorar - Le lleve su capa al príncipe - respondió - Él me pidió que no dijera nada de lo que había visto. Admito que se ofreció a ayudarme con la granja de mi familia por mi silencio. Acepte y por eso mismo me fui, pero él no me lo pidió - se había ido por temor a que le preguntaran y terminara diciendo algo

\- Y tú no dijiste nada - habló la princesa furiosa - Por tu silencio y el de los demás guardias que supieron lo que pasó esa noche es que David está en peligro ahora, en las garras de la Reina Malvada. Ella lo hechizó -

\- No fue mi intención - respondió la doncella - A mí el príncipe me pareció normal, como siempre - intentó defenderse – No parecía hechizado ni nada de eso -

\- Gracias por tu información - habló Pepito grillo esta vez - Puedes irte tranquila -

\- No - respondió Snow quien estaba siendo consolada por Azul y Ruby

\- Snow… - dijo Ruby, tenía miedo por lo que estaba pasando con su amiga - Déjala ir - le sugirió y la princesa negó

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien le llevó el vestido y el agua a Regina? - preguntó

La doncella se sorprendió por la pregunta porque no la esperaba y no sabía por qué pero estaba comenzando a sentir temor de ella, algo que sonaba totalmente ilógico y estúpido porque era la princesa Snow, ella era buena y bondadosa.

Tragó pesado recordando lo amable que había sido el príncipe con ella, normalmente iba a ver que todo estuviera yendo bien en su granja cuando hacía las diligencias y si alguien más estaba involucrado en ese asunto al igual que ella, era alguien a quien el príncipe también quería proteger por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer como agradecimiento

\- Si - mintió

\- Enciérrenla - dijo Snow en un susurro

\- Snow, no - dijo Ruby mientras Azul se encargaba de la doncella

\- Snow - dijo Pepito - Tienes que parar con ésto. No estamos seguros aun de nada -

\- Ya no me importa - respondió ella - Solo quiero a mi David de vuelta - su voz se escuchaba vacía.

Escuchó las protestas, podía ver a los enanos peleando unos con otros y a las hadas igual, aparentemente por lo que ella estaba haciendo pero no le importaba. Había hablado con Azul desde el día anterior y por la mañana para poner en marcha un rescate.

Sabía que había sido muy tonta al no intentar el beso de amor verdadero cuando tuvo a David enfrente y era ahora lo que iba a hacer. Y si las hadas se negaban y nadie quería acompañarla no había problema alguno, iba a recuperar a David por ella misma.

Regina no le iba a ganar.

* * *

David había llegado a las lavanderías y tal como Henry se lo dijo encontró ahí su capa. El personal de ese lugar también se había quedado perplejo al verle. Le iba a sugerir a Regina que hablara con todas las personas que habitaban el palacio para que les informara de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Anduvo divagando un poco por el palacio para darle tiempo a Regina de descansar debidamente. Pasó por el jardín cuando el árbol de manzanas de la reina llamó su atención. Sonrió porque sabía que a Regina le encantaba esa fruta y podía hacerle bien con esos malestares que estaba teniendo, arrancó una y comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación principal.

En el camino se topó con Henry de nuevo quien le miró con una expresión rara y después lo vio cerrar los ojos como un poco consternado

\- Dime por favor, que esa manzana no es para Regina -

\- Oh - respondió David sorprendido - S-Si - dijo un poco dubitativo - Sé que le gustan mucho y quiero llevársela - explicó claramente preocupado - Una manzana podría hacerle -

\- Por supuesto - sonrió Henry feliz por verlo tan atento y preocupado por su hija pero con ironía porque lo que menos haría sentir bien a Regina con sus malestares era una manzana precisamente - Solo asegúrate de hablar bien con ella - le recordó, podría haberle hecho el favor a su hija de decirle él mismo a David para que no tuviera que pasar por la mala experiencia de ver una manzana tan cerca de ella pero a eso se arriesgaba por no decirle al príncipe de su embarazo

\- Gracias - dijo David un poco extrañado, vio a Henry seguir su camino y él hizo lo mismo.

Llegó a la habitación y no la encontró, supuso que estaría en el baño. Se sentó en el sillón y mordió la manzana. Escuchó que Regina regresaba, dejó la fruta a un lado mientras intentaba tragar lo que tenía en su boca y se levantó a su encuentro.

La reina se emocionó al verlo, se apresuró a su lado y lo besó de manera arrebatada y en cuanto sintió el sabor de manzana se separó de él al instante, su estómago literalmente estaba de cabeza

\- ¿Quieres un poco? - le ofreció y en un parpadeo la reina regresó corriendo al baño.

Todo fue muy rápido, David no tuvo tiempo de asimilar bien lo que había sucedido hasta que por fin reaccionó y corrió tras ella.

La encontró regresando su estómago por lo que se apresuró a su lado, le ayudó a sostener su cabello y sobaba su espalda hasta que terminó. Se aseguró de que estuviera bien, la dejó para que se enjuagara la boca mientras él regresó al cuarto y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón a esperarla esta vez con mucha impaciencia.

Regina comenzó a caminar lento hacia el cuarto y cuando llegó pudo sentir la mirada pesada de David sobre ella. Tomó un largo respiro acercándose a él

\- ¿Sabes que estoy preocupado, cierto? - le preguntó parándose y caminando hacia ella hasta que se encontraron, la vio asentir. David besó su frente - Dime, por favor - le pidió mirándola a los ojos. Se veía un poquito cansada seguramente por el esfuerzo de vomitar

\- Te amo - le dijo ella y él sonrió extrañado, de seguro porque nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba pidiendo saber

\- Yo también a ti - respondió David. Su cabeza era un desastre pensando en todas las cosas que la reina pudiera decirle respecto a lo que le pasaba, no estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y angustia solo porque Henry le había asegurado que estaba bien, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser lo que le pasaba.

Por su lado Regina no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, sabía que él también la amaba y un bebé solo iba a traerles felicidad ¿No? Entonces no entendía porque se sentía un poco asustada de decirle, mucho más que la noche anterior.

Tomó aire y se decidió a hacer lo mismo que él hizo el día anterior al confesarle que la amaba. Cerró sus ojos y habló de una vez - Estoy embarazada - lo dijo con la voz firme y clara para que David le pudiera escuchar sin ninguna clase de duda. Espero un poco y nada pasaba.

Abrió sus ojos, lo vio mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y eso la asustó un poco - Te juro que no te engañé, estaba segura que no podía pasar - le dijo apresurada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente

\- Pensé... - dijo David de pronto - Que sería imposible sentir que podía amarte más y que no había forma de que pudiera ser más feliz - tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas al igual que ella.

La tomó del rostro con sus manos antes de que pudiera reaccionar y la besó con todo el amor y la devoción del mundo, intentando que entendiera con ese beso que era el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra - Te amo - le dijo separándose apenas un momento de ella para volverla a besar y estrecharla esta vez fuertemente entre sus brazos pero cuidando de no apretarla al punto de sofocarla como normalmente lo hacía por temor a aplastarla.

Regina estaba un poco sorprendida y aliviada, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y el nerviosismo había abandonado su cuerpo siendo reemplazado por esa sensación de seguridad que los brazos de David le brindaban - ¿Estas feliz? - le preguntó, se escuchaba casi tímida.

Se mordió el labio inferior, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó dando una pequeña vuelta con ella haciéndola protestar al principio pero después reír como tanto le gustaba escucharla.

La dejó en el suelo de nuevo y respondió - Muy feliz, belleza - besó su frente mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro - Inmensamente feliz - pegó su frente con la de ella y suspiró un momento intentando calmarse.

La jaló con él hasta que se sentó en el sillón, abrió sus piernas para que ella quedara parada entre ellas, de esa forma podía con sólo agacharse un poco alcanzar su vientre.

Volteó a verla, podía ver lo emocionada que estaba. Estaba seguro que estaba tan feliz como él, era una sensación inexplicable que invadía todo su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro hasta el vientre de la reina, esa parte de su escultural cuerpo que tanto amaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír, colocó una de sus manos en su espalda baja para sostenerla y la otra en su cadera, su pulgar alcanzaba a rozar su vientre. La mano de Regina acarició su cabello

\- Hola, pedacito de amor - y la escuchó sollozar - Ya sé que estás ahí - le dijo enterrando su nariz en ese punto haciéndole cosquillas a la reina - Y ya te amo tanto como a tu mamá - dijo depositando un beso ahí con total devoción y la escuchó contener el aliento cuando pronunció esas palabras. Se paró haciéndola retroceder un poco y la besó de nuevo con mucho amor, acariciaba su espalda tiernamente con sus manos.

Regina estaba en el mismo cielo en ese momento, no podía haber explicación para tanta felicidad en su vida. Debía admitir que fue una sensación rara escucharlo hablarle al bebé y referirse a ella como su mamá, que en efecto eso era lo que iba a ser, pero ella jamás se había detenido a hablar con su bebé y se sintió un poquito culpable. David estaba abrazando la idea de tener un bebé con ella sin ningún titubeo mientras que a ella le costó trabajo hasta aceptarlo y escucharlo le traía una sensación de culpa pero también era algo muy hermoso.

Verlo y escucharlo la hacía sentir tan tranquila, feliz y emocionada por el hecho de que el príncipe en verdad quería tener ese hijo con ella. Eso significaba que quería una familia, algo que Regina siempre anhelo, era algo que deseó con todo su corazón tener con su chico del establo y que pensó jamás tendría después de perderlo pero ahora estaba David y le costaba asimilar que estaba muy cerca de tener todo eso con él, con un hombre que era bueno, bondadoso y valiente, que quizá había llegado a su vida en el momento que pudiera parecer menos indicado o que lo había hecho por equivocación pero aun así, las cosas se estaban alineando para que Regina sintiera más firme que nunca que ese era el camino correcto para ser tan feliz como tanto lo deseó alguna vez.

David acarició una de sus tersas mejillas con su mano derecha - ¿Tú estás feliz? - le preguntó

\- Mucho - respondió ella - Aunque he de admitir que me fue difícil aceptarlo porque en verdad pensé que no era posible - tragó pesado - No porque no quisiera tener un hijo nunca, pero era la última de mis preocupaciones y jamás me senté a pensar en si lo quería o no - confesó

\- ¿Cuándo supiste y por qué no me habías dicho? - tenía tantas dudas y quería saberlo todo. La guio hasta la cama y se sentaron ahí

\- En realidad mi padre fue quien me dijo que eso podría estar pasando - dijo sonriéndole levemente - Desde que supe que estaba enamorada de ti y que lo mejor era renunciar a ti comencé a pasar muy malos días. Ya sabes, no dormir ni comer bien... depresión - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- ¿Depresión? - preguntó David y ella asintió. Cerró los ojos un momento sintiéndose culpable

\- Intenté ignorar todo aquello que me indicaba que estaba embarazada, en primera porque era imposible ya que había puesto un hechizo permanente en mí para prevenir un embarazo y en segunda porque se suponía que debía renunciar a ti para que fueras feliz porque lo nuestro era imposible y un bebé no era lo más conveniente en esa situación - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y él rápidamente la limpió con sus dedos - Lo confirmé la noche que tuvimos la pelea - dijo y vio una expresión de dolor en su apuesto rostro, llevó una de sus delicadas manos a una de las mejillas de él

\- Por eso estabas tan dolida y angustiada - dijo recordando todo lo que había sucedido esa terrible noche - Aparte pensabas que te quería matar - resopló frustrado - Soy un idiota - dijo sollozando

\- No todo fue tu culpa, David - le dijo ella sonriendo un poco triste - Yo hice que todo se complicara más al no dejarte hablar. Estaba muy alterada porque venía de verte brindando por mi captura y ejecución, además Rumple me había dicho cosas muy hirientes e inten… -

\- ¡¿Fuiste a ver al Oscuro?! - preguntó alterado, por ella obviamente pero también ahora porque estaba embarazada, era una doble preocupación que no sabía cómo manejar - Fue él quien te dijo lo de ese plan ¿No? - la vio asentir - Es un maldito desgraciado - dijo apretando los dientes

\- Lo hizo porque quería convencerme de lanzar la maldición. Y no te preocupes, tome las precauciones necesarias por si en verdad estaba embarazada - lo vio mirarla como su padre lo había hecho, como no creyéndole del todo y reprochándole de cierta manera

\- No me altera saberlo solo por el bebé - le dijo abrazándola - También por ti - besó su cabeza - Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así - le pidió

\- Si - respondió ella con énfasis riendo un poco - Pero puedo defenderme sola, encantador - le dijo separándose de él

\- Lo sé, pero eso no va a impedir que te cuide mucho y te proteja por el simple hecho de que eres la mujer que amo y que estás embarazada, que cargas en tu vientre a mi hijo - le dijo besando su nariz - Así que te sugiero que te vayas acostumbrando - la vio hacer una mueca como de fastidio pero sabía que estaba jugando

\- Por cierto - dijo ella - Quería decírtelo anoche pero recuerdo que cierto pastor pervertido me pidió que aguardara - le sonrió triunfante y entonces pasó algo que no espera.

Recordó perfectamente que la había tomado mucho más fuerte y duro de lo que había planeado hacerlo la noche anterior, recordaba a lo último haber sido rudo y salvaje y se quiso morir

\- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste que te tomara así anoche?! - preguntó alterado una vez más y ahora que lo pensaba fue ella quien le pidió que no fuera lento, que lo quería rápido y duro.

Regina no pudo contener la risa al verlo alterarse por eso, comenzó a reír con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que las lágrimas casi salían de sus ojos - ¿De qué te ríes? - lo escuchó preguntar un poco ofendido

\- Lo siento - dijo ella limpiando las lágrimas de sus pestañas - David, no me vas a lastimar por eso - se mordió el labio inferior al verlo un poquito confundido - Tengo unos libros que mi papá me dio, que creo podrían serte útiles - le parecía tan tierno que el príncipe se estuviera preocupado por eso pero al mismo tiempo quería asegurarse de que entendiera que no pasaba nada y que podían seguir teniendo sexo duro y desenfrenado aunque ella estuviera embarazada. No se iba a privar de eso y no iba a permitir que él la privara tampoco

\- Dime por favor, que no estabas ya embarazada cuando me pusiste celoso por lo de Graham - pidió

Regina lo miró culpable - En realidad no estoy del todo segura, pero creo que… sí - respondió sonriéndole levemente.

El príncipe se quiso morir de nuevo - Regina… - dijo llevando sus manos a su rostro para tallarlo frustrado

\- ¡Hey! - dijo ella muy seria - No vamos a dejar de tener sexo pervertido solo porque estoy embarazada - y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

Él rio sin poderlo evitar al verla renegar por eso - Hasta que un médico nos asegure que no hay ningún problema, no tendremos sexo de nuevo - bromeo y recibió un golpe en el hombro que lo hizo reír con más ganas - No hace falta que yo me niegue, si te diste cuenta creo estar seguro que fue nuestro bebé quien no quiso que tuviéramos sexo en los establos -

Contuvo el aliento cuando lo escuchó, era tan lindo oír esas palabras, escucharlo decir "nuestro bebé" la llenaba de mucha emoción, ternura y felicidad inexplicable, la hacía sentirse dichosa e inmensamente feliz

\- Nuestro - repitió acariciando la mejilla de David. Aparte de todo estaba muy contenta de que él no hubiera dudado ni en un solo momento que el bebé era suyo

\- Sí - respondió él llevando su grande mano hasta su vientre y mirándola a esos bellísimos ojos chocolate que le miraban con tanto amor - Tuyo y mío. Va a ser un bebé perfecto - le sonrió besándola tiernamente en los labios - Aunque no nos deje tener sexo - bromeó haciéndola reír - ¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó curioso - Me dijiste que estabas segura que no era posible por un hechizo -

Regina suspiró - No estoy segura del todo pero aparentemente el hechizo dejó de funcionar cuando me… dejaron sin magia - dijo llevando sus manos a su regazo y mirándolas. No quería hablar de las cosas pasadas aún, sabía que tendrían que hacerlo pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento.

El príncipe la miró serio entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, tanto él como Snow eran responsables por ello - Hey - le dijo, la tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara - Te amo - le recordó y ella asintió levemente pero podía ver que estaba un poco afectada - Asumo mi culpa y no me arrepiento de ello ni por un solo momento - acarició su mejilla - No me arrepiento de haber ido a la celda ese día y no me arrepiento de que tu hechizo haya dejado de funcionar, Regina - alzó un poquito sus hombros como dándole a entender que no había nada que hacer al respecto - Debería sentirme culpable porque quizá tú no querías tener hijos o si querías no era conmigo obviamente - sonrió un poco apenado esta vez

\- No - dijo ella negando con su cabeza - Yo…-

\- En verdad soy muy feliz por todo ésto - le dijo interrumpiéndola - Apenas el día de ayer pensaba que posiblemente te había perdido para siempre y ahora no solo te tengo sino que vamos a tener un hijo - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Eres la mujer que amo y vas a darme un hijo - tomó su hermoso rostro con sus manos y ella llevó las suyas a las de él - Era uno de mis grandes sueños - le confesó mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro - Tener un hijo… quiero muchos pero se empieza por uno - rio y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella - Ese día que vine, cuando te pregunté si estabas embarazada - se relamió los labios y sorbió su nariz, ella acarició con su pulgares sus manos - Confieso que en ese momento no sabía qué pensar o sentir, lo único que supe fue que cuando me dijiste que no lo estabas y que estabas segura de ello sentí decepción -

\- David… - dijo ella tomándolo de la cabeza para acercarlo a ella y darle un beso

\- Sabía que no era lo más conveniente por la situación - dijo sobre sus labios - Pero creo que una parte de mí anhelaba tener un bebé contigo - y la besó de nuevo, ella abrió su boca permitiéndole el paso.

Regina acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza mientras él hacía lo mismo. Se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire

\- Te amo - le dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos - No pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz, David - sollozó - Pensé que cuando perdí a Daniel se había muerto junto con él cualquier oportunidad para mí de ser feliz, de encontrar el amor y tener una familia - se vio de pronto rodeada de esos brazos que tanto amaba - Y de pronto aquí estás tú - dijo pegando su frente con la de él - Haciéndome la mujer más dichosa del mundo - sintió un beso cálido en su mejilla justo por donde una lágrimas resbalaba - Tampoco me arrepiento de nada - confesó

\- Yo también te amo, belleza - le dijo David y la besó de nuevo, se separó del beso, pegó su frente con la de Regina y suspiró - Vamos a tener un hijo - dijo sonriendo haciéndola sonreír junto con él

\- Si - respondió la reina - Un bebé juntos -

\- Vamos a ser papás - dijo David muy emocionado y Regina no pudo hacer más que sentir contagiada de esa emoción que el príncipe desbordaba - ¿Me vas a dejar consentirte, cierto? - le preguntó mirándola entrecerrando sus ojos.

La reina rio un poco - Si - le dijo relamiéndose los labios - Te voy a dejar - y rio un poco más

\- La manzana - dijo de pronto abriendo sus ojos grandes y mirándola sorprendido - ¿Te causan malestar las manzanas? - preguntó, pudo ver como se sonrojaba levemente al tiempo que asentía y comenzó a reír con ganas

\- ¡David! - reclamó ella

\- Lo siento - dijo limpiando sus lágrimas - Es que es demasiado irónico y divertido, no lo puedes negar - la vio torcer los ojos claramente ofendida. Se aclaró la garganta recuperando la compostura y tomó una de sus manos para besarla - Ya - le dijo como disculpándose - Manzanas prohibidas - dijo y ella le miró de reojo - ¿Has tenido antojos? - le preguntó

\- No precisamente - respondió - Solo hay algo que me gusta comer ahora en lugar de las manzanas - le dijo torciendo un poco su boca - Pero no te lo diré - alzó una ceja - por burlarte -

\- Oh, no - dijo David - No, no. No es justo, eres mi embarazadita - y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa por el apodo - Debo saberlo todo, si no, no me será posible consentirte como se debe -

\- ¿Embarazadita? - dijo Regina mirándolo con una expresión que claramente le hacía saber al príncipe que no estaba feliz por el nuevo apodo

\- Si, embarazadita - respondió sonriéndole y alzando sus cejas, se inclinó para depositar un beso en su nariz - Mi hermosa reina embarazadita -

\- No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, encantador - dijo negando con su cabeza y soltando una pequeña risa

\- Amarme - dijo él besándola en los labios - y dejarme consentirte mucho - besó su mejilla, besó su cuello mientras la guiaba para que se recostara en la cama - Mucho - le dijo atacando su cuello de nuevo y haciéndole cosquillas en los costados con sus manos

\- ¡David! - se escuchó el pequeño grito de la reina que hizo reír a David con ganas y a ella junto con él

\- Te amo - le dijo el príncipe una vez más besándola ahora tiernamente en los labios

\- Y yo a ti - respondió ella besándole de forma dulce - Gracias por hacerme tan feliz - le dijo

\- Tú también me haces muy, muy feliz, Regina. Mucho más de lo que un día llegué a pensar que lo sería - y comenzó a besarla con más intensidad.

Se quedaron un rato compartiendo solo caricias dulces y besos entregados junto con muchos te amo hasta que David recordó que no habían comido y se llevó a una reina un poquito renuente al comedor.

* * *

Era entrada la noche cuando en la profundidad de las minas se dejó escuchar algo que alertó al Oscuro.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta las rejas que marcaban el límite de su espacio y se quedó atento esperando mientras poco a poco comenzó a ver como una pequeña luz de una antorcha se acercaba hasta que una figura encapuchada hizo su aparición y Rumplestiltskin sonrió con maldad

\- Te estaba esperando - dijo con su característica voz


	12. Chapter 12

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios sobre lo que les está pareciendo la historia.

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a  **Autumnevil5**

* * *

Se paró en seco cuando lo escuchó, tomó aire y bajó la capucha para dejar descubierta su cabeza y revelar su rostro. Pudo ver claramente que el Oscuro sonreía malignamente y de pronto se sintió insegura de estar ahí pero no podía irse, tenía que recuperar a David a como diera lugar, el amor verdadero siempre iba a triunfar, no debía temer a nada

\- No viniste solo a ver cómo estoy ¿Verdad querida? - habló el diablillo sacando a Snow de sus pensamientos - Viniste porque necesitas mi ayuda… - dijo con su voz tenebrosa.

Tragó pesado al escucharlo - Regina tiene a David en su poder - dijo - Sé que puedes ver el futuro. Solo quiero que me asegures que lo podré hacer - vio a ese extraño ser entrecerrar los ojos y su expresión volverse dura, muy seria.

Rumple por su lado estaba intentando sortear esa dificultad, sabía que debía estar dentro de la celda al momento en que la maldición se lanzara, no podía dejar que su plan se viniera abajo y esa niña estúpida e ilusa de la reina iba a hacer su parte a como diera lugar. La luz que siempre había habido en ella y que tanto luchó por sacar se había hecho presente de nuevo, pudo percibir que era más fuerte de lo que alguna vez la vio y no podía permitir que siguiera inundando a Regina, debía haber oscuridad en ella, solo oscuridad, como siempre había procurado que fuera su vida desde que nació.

Snow decidió acercarse alzando su barbilla con un porte un tanto altivo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía desconfiada

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó al Oscuro - ¿Me aseguras que podré detener a Regina? -

\- Ya sabes que sí, si haces lo que te dije - habló entre dientes

\- Si no recupero a David estoy lejos de tener un hijo - habló un poco fastidiada - Lo que quiero es que me asegures que podré tenerlo de vuelta -

El Oscuro la observó detenidamente por unos momentos tratando de descifrar qué era lo que pasaba realmente con la princesa, aunque también sabía que ella era su única oportunidad de seguir adelante con su plan. Lo único que sabía era que a través de la hija de Cora llegaría a la tierra sin magia donde se reuniría con su hijo

\- Te ayudaré a recuperarlo, princesa - le dijo

\- ¿A cambio de qué? - preguntó Snow, porque sabía que no sería tan fácil conseguir algo del Oscuro y claro que iba preparada para ello

\- No uses la maldición de dormir - respondió y vio que la princesa abrió sus ojos grandes claramente sorprendida.

* * *

\- Todavía no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta, Granny - se quejó Ruby con su abuela mientras revisaba junto con ella la habitación que el príncipe había tomado como suya desde que dejara la que compartía con la princesa - Todo huele a ella y a él, es decir… a ellos, juntos - dijo haciendo una mueca desagradable - ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? - se dejó caer en la cama - Soy una pésima lobo -

\- Ya no pienses en eso - dijo la vieja lobo abriendo otro de los armarios - A todos nos puede pasar. David fue muy cuidadoso, no me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta -

\- ¿Tú por qué no te diste cuenta? - preguntó la lobo entrecerrando sus ojos a modo de sospecha

\- Ay, hija - rio Granny un tanto sarcástica - Yo ya estoy muy vieja, mis sentidos no son los de antes y como te dije, David fue muy cuidadoso y todos estábamos muy concentrados en atrapar al Oscuro y salvar al bebé de Ella -

\- La Reina Malvada, querrás decir - dijo Ruby despectivamente

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la vieja lobo

\- Que quien fue cuidadosa fue Regina, no él - se levantó y se acercó a su abuela para ayudarla a buscar - Todavía no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a usar a David para dañar a Snow -

\- Tenemos que estar seguros primero de que así fue - respondió Granny

\- ¿Piensas que en verdad David se haya atrevido a estar con Regina por… gusto y que haya decidido dejar a Snow por ella? - preguntó un poco dubitativa sin voltear a ver a su abuela

\- He visto tantas cosas durante mis años, Ruby - dijo suspirando - No hace mucho la mujer que ahora llamamos la Reina Malvada fue una joven, prácticamente una niña que fue obligada a casarse con un hombre tres veces su edad, que posiblemente era mayor que su propio padre -

\- Ella aceptó casarse con el Rey porque quería ser Reina - aseguró la lobo, porque era lo que su amiga le había dicho

\- Fui testigo de ver un par de veces a una muy joven Reina que reflejaba una enorme tristeza mientras llevaba un reino de manera muy favorable para sorpresa de todos. Pero no parecía estar en ese lugar por gusto - respondió

\- Pero ella se convirtió en la Reina Malvada porque quiso - dijo la lobo

\- O quizá porque no tuvo opción - respondió Granny

\- ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte? - preguntó un poco molesta quitando su mano de las de su abuela

\- Estoy intentando comprender a David - dijo la abuela cerrando el armario - Porque no pienso que haya ningún hechizo que lo haya obligado a tomar esa decisión -

\- No puede ser de otra forma, Granny - respondió Ruby - David jamás le haría algo así a Snow, ellos son amores verdaderos -

La vieja lobo solo asintió como dándole la razón para no discutir más el tema - Aquí no hay nada - dijo

\- Dudo que encontremos ese vestido o alguna otra pista. Quizá la doncella decía la verdad y ella le llevó esas cosas a la Reina Malvada - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativa - Me preocupa lo que está pasando con Snow, Granny - dijo consternada - Siento que esto la está cambiando - aunque sabía perfectamente que su amiga había mostrado comportamiento distinto desde antes de que David se fuera

\- Todo estará bien, hija - dijo acercándose a su nieta - Solo debemos encontrar la verdad de lo que ha pasado con el príncipe -

\- Sigo sin poder creer que no me di cuenta - volvió a renegar

\- Vamos a que te tomes un té - dijo Granny sonriendo, la tomó del brazo y salieron juntas de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un caballo se acercaba al Castillo perteneciente al Oscuro. Snow descendió del corcel y tal como el diablillo le indicó pudo encontrar una entrada fácil al mismo. Caminó sigilosa como sus años de bandida le habían enseñado hasta que llegó al lugar que Rumplestiltskin le había mencionado.

Era una biblioteca pero también estaba llena de lo que pensó eran instrumentos para preparar pociones y su mirada rápidamente se fijó en el estante de colección de las mismas.

Se acercó y comenzó a buscar el símbolo que el Oscuro había dicho que debía buscar hasta que lo encontró. Era una botella igual que las demás, con un líquido prácticamente transparente y estaba sobre una pequeña insignia que parecía un destello de luz extinguiéndose.

Lo tomó, lo observó con detenimiento y después suspiró rogando que fuera eso lo que le ayudara a tener a David de vuelta.

Le sorprendió y asustó el que el Oscuro hablara de la maldición de dormir que tenía en su poder, no pensaba que supiera sobre su encuentro con Maléfica pero eso solo le confirmaba que él sabía que podría recuperar a su príncipe y por lo tanto debía estar proveyendo los medios necesarios para que lo lograra y entonces esa maldición no era la respuesta.

Guardó el pequeño frasco en un pequeño morral asegurándolo y salió del castillo rumbo al Reino Blanco.

* * *

Al día siguiente la reina y el príncipe se encontraban en la alcoba principal, había sido un estupendo día el que habían tenido y ahora pasaban un tiempo juntos de una manera especial

\- Entonces ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo? - preguntó David sentado en el tocador de la reina mientras hojeaba uno de los libros que habían pertenecido a Henry.

Regina estaba semi recostada en su sillón cleopatra con un libro también, tras ella la chimenea estaba encendida dándole a la habitación un ambiente cálido muy agradable. Suspiró al escuchar su pregunta e intentó hacer cuentas

\- Cerca de dos meses - respondió luego de unos momentos con una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro y escuchó al príncipe suspirar ruidosamente

\- ¿Me he perdido de dos meses de nuestro bebé? - dijo medio decepcionado

\- David - dijo Regina volteando a verle y sentándose - Yo los perdí por igual - nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpa la invadió - Y no me hubiera perdonado jamás que algo le sucediera por mi culpa y mi negación ante la idea de estar embarazada - tragó pesado al decir eso

\- Hey - le llamó el príncipe levantándose de su asiento, se acercó y agachó frente a ella - Eso ya no importa - le dijo acariciando su rostro y ella inmediatamente se recargo en su mano - Lo que importa es que estamos juntos y en aproximadamente siete meses tendremos a nuestro pedacito de amor con nosotros - la reina cerró sus ojos y asintió levemente

\- Todavía no lo puedo creer - susurró llevando su delicada mano a la de él sobre su rostro y él sonrió

\- Espero no sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando lo tengas en brazos - rio un poco haciéndola torcer los ojos - Debemos conseguir un médico - dijo suspirando como pensando en quién podría ser el indicado

\- No creo que haya un médico que quiera asistir el embarazo de la Reina Malvada - rio un poco irónica

\- Vamos a dejar a la Reina Malvada de lado ¿Si? - le propuso - No creo que quieras seguir siendo esa persona. Estoy seguro que ya no lo eres - tenía la mirada fija en ella, la miraba serio porque quería que entendiera que lo que decía era algo sincero y verdadero - Me lo demostraste al no lanzar la maldición - tomó con su otra mano la otra de ella y la llevó a sus labios para besarla - Al cumplir tu palabra, al enfrentarte al Oscuro por mi felicidad - vio como sus bellos ojos chocolate se llenaban de lágrimas al escucharlo - Al renunciar a tu venganza, que era lo más importante para ti, por mí - se alzó un poco para alcanzar sus labios y la beso tiernamente - Nadie renuncia a la persona amada más que alguien que tiene un corazón, alguien que ama de verdad y que es muy valiente - le dijo pegando su frente con la de ella - Es un acto de amor, no hay maldad en algo así - la escuchó suspirar pronunciadamente como intentando asimilar sus palabras

\- Te amo - dijo ella besando sus labios con mucho amor por lo que acababa de escuchar - Tú también renunciaste a tu final feliz por mí - le dijo cerrando sus ojos y relamiéndose los labios

\- Ya hablamos de ésto, allá ya no había un final feliz para mí - le dijo mirándola a los ojos y colocando un mechón de su hermoso cabello tras su oreja, amaba cuando lo llevaba en un medio recogido o suelto - Y ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de que este es mi lugar - le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior emocionado - Con la mujer que amo y mi hijo - la besó de nuevo - Te amo -

Ella suspiró también muy emocionada, todo lo que David le decía era maravilloso, algo casi increíble, no recordaba jamás haber escuchado palabras tan lindas dirigidas hacia ella desde Daniel.

La mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado tratando de satisfacer a su madre, al Oscuro, al Rey y jamás, nunca fue suficiente para ninguno de ellos por más que lo intentó, solo lo había sido para Daniel, él la había amado sólo por lo que era y ahora el príncipe estaba ahí asegurando amarla por ser ella y nada más, pero sobretodo que la amaba a pesar de todo, sin importar su pasado, las cosas malas que había hecho o quién era… No. Quien había sido.

Tragó pesado porque eso hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y no sabía si era solo emoción, nerviosismo o una mezcla de ambas sensaciones porque jamás se había sentido tan amada como el príncipe la estaba haciendo sentir y luchaba al mismo tiempo contra ese temor de cometer un error que hiciera que David se diera cuenta que realmente no era suficiente, que había cometido un error y se fuera.

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía confiar en lo que David decía y en lo que ella sentía por él. Y no podía negar que una parte de sí misma tenía la certeza de que con el príncipe podría superar esa inseguridad

\- Posiblemente haya alguien que acceda a ser el médico - dijo abriendo sus ojos y le sonrió llevando ahora ella su mano al apuesto rostro del príncipe y acarició su mejilla

Oh Dios, como amaba esa linda sonrisa de la reina, la hacía ver irreal - No te preocupes - le respondió él - Lo resolveremos de alguna manera - le sonrió igual - Por el momento... - dijo apartando el libro del regazo de Regina - En el libro que me diste dice que podemos tener relaciones durante el embarazo - le dijo alzando sus cejas y mirándola coqueto a lo que ella solo respondió con una hermosa risa que llenaba su corazón de alegría y mucha emoción. Amaba verla sonreír y escucharla reír, sentía que contemplarla podía convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito

\- Por supuesto que eso fue lo único que leíste - le respondió riendo. Se inclinó para alcanzarlo y poderlo besar, él con su lengua le solicitó permiso para entrar a lo que la reina abrió su boca y David rápidamente llevó su mano a su cabeza para profundizar el beso. La otra mano del príncipe comenzó a subir por una de sus estilizadas piernas bajo su vestido haciéndola gemir levemente. Amaba sus manos sobre su piel, sus besos y sus caricias, la hacían sentir tan llena de vida.

Abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella cuando comenzó a atacar su cuello y no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos rindiéndose completamente ante él, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar conforme el príncipe se movía acariciando con su mano bajo su vestido y besando toda su piel expuesta.

Regina podía sentir como comenzaba a humedecerse con esas caricias y besos, abrió sus ojos mientras un leve gemido abandonó sus labios cuando él llevó su otra mano también bajo su vestido y aun con el mismo interponiéndose comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones y la reina pensó que se volvería loca por toda la estimulación, siempre era tan erótico todo lo que le hacía.

La erección de David empezaba a despertar al verla, escucharla y al sentir su piel comenzar a arder bajo sus dedos conforme él la acariciaba. Succiono con más fuerza su pezón al tiempo que con sus manos alcanzaba su trasero, lo masajeo un poco y después apretó mordiendo levemente la pequeña protuberancia en su boca y se ganó un jadeo seguido de un gemido entrecortado, sus perfectas caderas se movían casi imperceptiblemente.

Dirigió su atención a su otro pezón mientras Regina llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello para acariciarlo, su erección estaba ya endurecida e incómodamente apretada en sus pantalones. Soltó su pezón y sacó sus manos de debajo de su vestido haciéndola quejarse

\- Siempre tan impaciente, majestad - le sonrió mientras le quitaba las zapatillas

\- Es tu culpa por siempre hacerme cosas que me encantan - le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo de forma seductora.

Cuando quedó descalza colocó sus delicadas manos en los hombros de David, lo hizo retroceder y pararse junto con ella, lo jaló hacia abajo para besarlo ardientemente y lo pudo sentir temblar mientras acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de su ropa.

El príncipe se apresuró a bajar el cierre del hermoso vestido que llevaba y lo deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que quedó en el suelo mientras Regina sacaba su camisa y acariciaba su pecho. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó invadiendo su boca con su lengua mientras lo seguía acariciando, bajó sus manos a su espalda y un poco más hasta que apretó sus nalgas haciéndolo sonreír y soltar un jadeo. En esos momentos la deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

La reina colocó su mano en su erección sobre el pantalón y pudo sentir su dureza, el príncipe gimió, estaba firme y listo como tanto le encantaba que estuviera, sintió como su esencia salía de su intimidad y muy seguramente mojaba su ropa interior tan solo de la anticipación de pensar en tenerlo dentro.

Rogó porque ningún malestar la aquejara como el día anterior, que ni siquiera en la noche pudieron tener sexo a causa de sus mareos y el cansancio que el embarazo le causaba.

Bajó para besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, besó después su pecho expuesto al tiempo que empujaba la prenda junto con la ropa interior del príncipe para que quedaran en el suelo junto con su vestido e inmediatamente pudo ver esa gran erección dura y erguida orgullosa para ella, un estremecimiento atacó su cuerpo junto con un palpitante calor en su intimidad. Estaba muriendo de deseo por él.

Tomó en su mano la dureza de David arrancándole un gemido entrecortado mientras él acariciaba sus brazos, alzó su rostro para verlo, estaba sonrojado, con sus bellos ojos azules entrecerrados y se veía tan apuesto. Besó su hombro mientras comenzó a mover su mano por toda su longitud haciéndolo gruñir de pasión, el príncipe buscó sus labios y la besó mientras ella aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro

\- ¿Me vas dejar llevarte al orgasmo con mi mano? - preguntó con un tono de voz de fingida inocencia que lo hizo gruñir de nuevo, lo vio relamerse los labios y apretar sus ojos

\- Regina… - susurró en medio del placer que la linda reina le estaba proporcionando, era tan erótico y delicioso. Si bien no estaba del todo convencido en desperdiciar su esencia fuera de ella recordaba que le había dicho que se lo iba a conceder.

Abrió sus ojos cuando la sintió detenerse, Regina le sonreía con una expresión de ardiente deseo en su bello rostro, sus ojos estaban iluminados por un brillo especial que no lograba descifrar bien qué era.

De pronto ella comenzó a descender y mentiría si dijera que el rápido reconocimiento de lo que quería hacer no lo hizo casi explotar en ese mismo momento pero también hubo algo más que lo hizo tomarla del antebrazo para frenarla y la alzó de nuevo

\- No - susurró relamiéndose los labios intentando contener su excitación. Su corazón dolió al ver su rostro lleno de confusión y cuando le dijo "no" pudo ver su expresión herida

\- ¿No… quieres? - preguntó dubitativa sintiendo el corazón apretado ante el pensamiento de que no quería eso de ella, también por la vergüenza de haberse expuesto de esa forma ante él, no sabía por qué pero se sentía avergonzada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- ¡No! - respondió él rápidamente al verla tan contrariada y con lo que estaba seguro era una idea errada en su cabeza - Sí quiero. Como no tienes una idea - le dijo tomando sus manos, ella aun le miraba confusa y desconfiada - Pero no quiero que te hinques frente a mí - le dijo llevando sus manos a sus labios para besarlas y suspiró aliviado al ver que ella entendió todo perfectamente, la vio sonreír tiernamente

\- David… - le dijo alcanzando su rostro con una de sus manos - Eso no es importante - le dijo

\- Lo es para mí - respondió - Por favor - le pidió besándola - Si deseas hacerlo de esa forma que sea sobre la cama o el sillón, pero no quiero verte de rodillas en el suelo enfrente de mí - le dijo. El solo hecho de pensar en tener a Regina arrodillada frente a él en el suelo le parecía inconcebible.

La reina sintió su corazón revolotear dentro de su pecho mientras su cuerpo era invadido por una alegría inexplicable al escucharlo, era demasiado todo lo que él hacía, todo lo atento, cuidadoso y caballeroso que era con ella.

Asintió emocionada y el príncipe la besó con mucho amor, la tomó del trasero y la alzó a lo que ella enredó inmediatamente sus torneadas piernas alrededor de su gruesa cintura. Dio unos pasos y se volteó quedando sentado en el sillón, su erección quedó atrapada entre ellos y los movimientos sensuales de Regina lo estimulaban.

Besó la mandíbula de la reina, las delicadas manos de ella encajaban levemente sus uñas en su espalda aumentando las sensaciones. Ella se movió contra su cuerpo con afán aumentando la fricción sobre su miembro, líquido preseminal comenzó a escapar y él no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir gustoso con ese pecado de mujer entre sus brazos que ahora era suya, solamente suya

\- Déjame darte placer con mi boca - pidió sobre los labios deteniendo sus movimientos. David asintió tragando pesado y con sus ojos cerrados, se movió hasta quedar completamente recostado en el sillón y su espalda soportada por el respaldo, ella se movió recostándose igual pero completamente sobre el sillón, su cabeza quedó exactamente enseguida de su erección.

Sopló un poco sobre ese duro miembro frente a ella y lo vio dar un tirón. Se mordió el labio inferior, le excitaba pensar que haría eso para David por primera vez, después de incontables veces que habían estado juntos ella jamás le había dado placer con su boca aunque él tampoco se lo había pedido y moría por hacerlo.

Era un acto que no había hecho muchas veces en su vida. Por gusto solo lo había hecho con el cazador y solo en contadas ocasiones. Ningún hombre era merecedor de que la reina le hiciera sexo oral así que solo se lo permitía a sí misma con Graham.

Nunca lo había tenido así tan cerca ahora que recordaba, su forma, esas venas que resaltaban y su tamaño eran perfectos, tenerlo dentro se sentía como nada en el mundo. Cerró los ojos un momento, se relamió los labios y escuchó como la respiración de David comenzaba a acelerarse por lo que estaba segura era pura anticipación ante lo que ella haría.

Se estaba conteniendo por no venirse en ese mismo momento y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar al sentir los labios y la boca de su hermosa reina sobre su erección, sentía de pronto que no podía respirar de la misma excitación, respiraba apresurado, su erección era dolorosa y con cada segundo que pasaba lo era aún más.

Ella se acercó y pudo ver, pero sobretodo sentir, esos preciosos labios sobre su dureza dejando un tierno beso en la punta. Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente ante la acción, frenó sus caderas de moverse y apretó los dientes dejando escapar un siseo ardoroso. Tenía tiempo sin sentir una boca sobre su miembro.

Regina se relamió sus propios labios que quedaron impregnados de líquido pre seminal, sabía delicioso. Se agachó un poco más, sacó su lengua y recorrió con la misma toda la longitud del príncipe haciéndolo jadear hasta que llegó a la punta y la envolvió con sus labios tomando toda la cabeza de su miembro turgente y se ganó un lloriqueo de David que la hizo sonreír.

Succiono un poco y él gimió entrecortadamente, repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que comenzó a descender por su dureza, permitiéndole deslizarse un poco dentro, regresó hasta que volvió a punta, llevó una de sus delicadas manos a la base de su miembro para sostenerlo mejor y volvió a tomarlo, regresaba y bajaba de nuevo, tomando un poco más con cada vez, disfrutando de tenerlo dentro de su boca, podía sentir que más de su esencia brotaba de su intimidad, le excitaba mucho tener el miembro del príncipe en su boca y le estaba encantado escucharlo un tanto descontrolado por el acto

\- Oh, Regina - jadeó el príncipe, trataba de enfocarse en mantener sus caderas en su lugar y no arremeter contra la boca de la reina, lo que estaba haciendo era delicioso, era tan erótico, tan caliente que le parecía insoportable por momentos.

Llevó su mano a su cabeza y la acarició un poco, algo que pareció animarla más porque empezó a moverse con más ahínco, a succionar, su deliciosa lengua acariciaba su erección. Ella soltó su miembro y llevó esa mano a su cadera. Él hizo su hermoso cabello a un lado para poder observar mejor su bello rostro y no perder detalle de lo que le hacía. La vio abrir su boca de nuevo e introducir su miembro, la expresión que tenía era de puro gozo y placer. Se sentía muy bien pero se veía mil veces mejor.

Los preciosos labios de Regina se expandían alrededor de su dureza y podía ver sus bellos ojos entrecerrados observando gustosa como su miembro se hundía en su dulce boca

\- Ahh - gimió David cerrando sus ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás apretando con su otra mano uno de los cojines del sillón - Tu boca es perfecta, reina hermosa - le dijo prácticamente sin aliento y ella se separó de su miembro de nuevo haciéndolo regresar su cabeza

\- ¿Te gusta así? - le preguntó ella llevando la mano en su cadera de nuevo a su miembro para frotarlo

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! - siseó el príncipe finalmente permitiendo mover sus caderas deslizando su miembro entre la delicada mano de la reina - Regina… ¡ohhh! - tragó pesado - Me encanta - dijo encajando más sus uñas en el sillón y cuidando de no tirar o apretar demasiado su agarre en el cabello de la reina - Es delicioso, belleza -

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escucharlo y verlo, estaba disfrutando tanto de poder hacer eso por él, no entendía cómo es que había tardado tanto en animarse. Quizá era porque necesitaba sentir la completa confianza con él y ese parecía ser el momento preciso.

Regresó su atención al endurecido e hinchado miembro frente a ella, paseó su lengua sobre la cabeza mientras su mano se seguía moviendo en un agarre apretado alrededor de su erección y el príncipe gruñó.

Se sentía tan cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, era muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de las fantasías que había llegado a tener con Regina tomando su miembro en su boca. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y no perderse ni un solo momento de ese espectáculo.

La reina movió su boca hacia abajo tomando todo lo que pudiera dentro y chupó con fuerza para después subir arrastrando sus labios junto con su lengua por toda su longitud seguidos de su mano

\- Estoy tan cerca - se escuchó la voz estrangulada del príncipe - Por favor - le pidió y ella continuó succionando la punta mientras su mano viajaba más abajo acariciando sus testículos y no pudo soportarlo más.

Tiró un poco del cabello de Regina urgiéndola a subir para besarla, sus caderas se alzaron sobre el colchón y se vino en medio de ambos, gimiendo y gruñendo en la boca de su reina

\- Eso fue… - comenzó ella

\- Maravilloso - respondió David intentando recuperarse de su orgasmo - Ha sido mucho mejor de lo que imaginé - le dijo besándola apasionadamente

\- ¿Ya lo habías imaginado? - preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas

\- Un montón de veces - le sonrió entre cansado y satisfecho haciéndola reír un poquito - Pero mis sueños pervertidos y eróticos se quedaron cortos - aseguró llevando una mano hasta el cabello de Regina y acomodó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja. La vio dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojarse ligeramente - Siempre se quedan cortos -

La reina negó divertida - Pensé que te vendrías en mi boca - dijo acariciando el agitado rostro del príncipe

\- Después - respondió él sonriéndole divinamente a lo que ella torció sus ojos sonriendo igual - Te amo - le dijo David besándola con mucho amor.

La abrazó por la cintura y deslizándose un poco hacia abajo los movió para quedar recostados de lado, se movió un poco más y ella quedó bajo de él, llevó sus delicadas manos a su rostro y lo besó

\- Muero por saber si estás mojada para mí - dijo el príncipe sobre sus labios y ella le miró coqueta, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro, de esas que sabía eran de las que no podía frenar

\- Estoy empapada, encantador - respondió - Estoy muriendo porque me toques -

El príncipe sintió que dejaba de respirar por un segundo al escucharla, la reina era la criatura más erótica con la que jamás había tenido la fortuna de toparse y le encantaba cuando se animaba a hablarle como él lo hacía en la intimidad.

Llevó su mano lentamente hacia abajo, acariciando todo a su paso y podía sentirla estremecerse ante la acción, sus preciosos labios estaban un poco hinchados por haber tenido su miembro en su boca, sus pezones estaban endurecidos, su suave piel se erizaba levemente.

Detuvo sus dedos sobre su vientre y la besó con devoción. A pesar de sentirse tan excitado no podía contener la emoción de saber que tenían un bebé en camino.

Acarició de lado a lado el borde de la fina prenda de encaje que era lo único que cubría el escultural cuerpo de la reina, por encima de la misma bajó sus dedos y ella abrió sus piernas un poco haciéndolo sonreír, estaba deseosa y David podía sentir que su erección comenzaba a despertar de nuevo al verla tan excitada, sus dedos alcanzaron su intimidad y...

\- ¡Ohhh! - gimió al sentirla y ella se estremeció. Estaba tal cual lo había dicho, empapada, su esencia atravesaba la tela mojando todo alrededor de su intimidad, inhalo profundo y cerró sus ojos intentando contenerse y agradeciendo al mismo tiempo por la suerte que tenía de poder tener a Regina de esa forma - ¿Te excitó tener mi miembro en tu boca, eh, reinita? - le preguntó con su voz ronca impregnada de ese deseo oscuro que solo ella lograba desatar en él

\- David - gimió ella moviendo sus caderas levemente. Moría porque hiciera algo, que la tocara con sus dedos o que usara su boca, no le importaba, solo quería que la estimulara, quería que le diera placer - Te necesito - le dijo

El príncipe respondió comenzando a deslizar la prenda por sus piernas hasta sacarla por completo, la llevó hasta su nariz y la olió ante la atenta mirada de la reina que se tornó sorpresiva al verlo - Siempre hueles exquisito, preciosa - le dijo aventando la ropa interior de Regina al suelo y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla, comenzó a acariciar todo su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo desnudo.

Como respuesta ella comenzó a soltar gemidos y jadeos más audibles y un poco desesperados - Shhh - le dijo besando su frente, llevó su mano derecha de nuevo a su intimidad y acarició sus pliegues tiernamente haciéndola suspirar mientras atrapaba un endurecido pezón en su boca, mordisqueó levemente y después tiró un poco para después estimular el otro por igual. No pasó mucho tiempo para que tuviera a la reina retorciéndose bajo él.

De pronto la soltó y se bajó del sillón alertando a Regina quien volteó a verla molesta y poquito confundida. Se colocó a la orilla vertical del sillón y jaló a la reina de uno de sus pies hasta él mientras le sonreía con malicia

\- No seas desesperada - le dijo - Ten paciencia, hermosa - la volteó y la urgió a colocarse de rodillas dándole la espalda a él

\- Quiero verte - le dijo Regina alzando su rostro buscando su mirada, él la tomó de la mandíbula delicadamente haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y su cuello quedará estirado, la besó tiernamente

\- Después me verás todo lo que quieras - le sonrió alzando sus cejas a lo que ella respondió sonriendo de lado

\- Pastor pervertido - dijo jugando con él.

El príncipe sonrió socarrón al escucharla, la soltó y lentamente con su mano en su esbelta espalda la guió para que se colocara en cuatro.

La mano del príncipe comenzó a acariciar toda su espalda, bajó hasta su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero… lo apretó un poco haciéndola estremecer

\- Me encanta tu trasero - le recordó y ella respondió con un ligero jadeo haciéndolo sonreír. Besó sus nalgas y mordisqueo la derecha haciéndola dar un sobresaltito involuntario. Se hincó teniendo todo de ella a su disposición y se relamió los labios

\- ¿Tú sí puedes arrodillarte en el suelo para darme placer? - preguntó volteando a verle desde su posición

\- Por supuesto - le respondió David - Soy tuyo, majestad - le sonrió y ella solo negó con su cabeza

\- Eso no tiene sentido - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

\- Me tienes a tu pies, hermosa. Por eso - le dijo acariciando sus muslos, Regina separó sus piernas un poco más. Acercó su rostro a su hinchada intimidad e inhaló embriagándose de su delicioso aroma

\- Tócame - pidió ella en un jadeo necesitado. David pegó su rostro a su nalga izquierda mientras llevaba sus dedos de su mano derecha a su sexo goteante, acarició una vez más y ella arqueó un poco su espalda ante el delicado toque, frotó un poco a todo lo largo buscando empapar sus dedos de la deliciosa esencia de la reina y después los paseó de arriba hacia abajo hasta alcanzar su hinchado botón de placer y masajeó un poco

\- ¡Mmmh! - gimió alto Regina - Por favor - pidió desesperada y un gemido estrangulado salió de su garganta cuando uno de los grandes dedos del príncipe la penetró de un solo empujón. Su intimidad se abrió fácilmente sin resistencia ante la intrusión.

Metió y sacó su dedo un par de veces, después con su otra mano buscó su clítoris y estímulo con ahínco, la reina comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando un ritmo junto con él - Siii - siseó gustosa al encontrarlo, disfrutando de la estimulación que él proporcionaba, le encantaba verla así.

Podía ver su hermosa piel comenzar a cubrirse de esa ligera capa de sudor que la hacía ver irresistible

\- ¡Nnngh! - gimió cuando él metió otro dedo junto con el primero encontrando rápidamente ese punto especial dentro de ella y empezó a estimular con afán ahí. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que gemir muy alto, sus caderas ondulaban buscando más y más, quería llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo se estremecía y sus dedos se cerraban sobre la manta encima del sillón.

El príncipe sacó sus dedos de pronto y Regina se quejó desesperada a lo que él solo sonrió. Se acercó a su dulce intimidad e inhalo profundo embriagándose de ella, sacó su lengua y lamió probando su deliciosa esencia directamente de la reina, tuvo que sostenerla de los muslos para mantenerla en su sitio, metió su lengua en su estrecha entrada y pudo escucharla gemir de ardiente deseo.

La sacó y bajó un poco más para alcanzar su clítoris, uno de sus dedos la penetró de nuevo un par de veces, después lo sacó y lo llevó a su entrada posterior acariciando con pequeños círculos haciéndola jadear entrecortadamente.

Le dio un poco de tiempo para que le frenara si quería y al ver que ella no protestaba colocó su dedo en posición y comenzó a empujarlo dentro con delicadeza mientras chupaba su hinchado clítoris con más intensidad para distraerla de la incomodidad que pudiera sentir

\- Ahhh - gimió la reina muy bajito, sentía que sus brazos amenazaban con ceder y hacerla caer sobre el sillón.

Poco a poco se fue adentrando mientras ella se había quedado quieta, podía ver que se estremecía por momentos así que soltó su clítoris y se irguió para poderla observar bien y no perder detalle de sus reacciones

\- ¿Está bien ésto? - le preguntó, mientras llevaba su otra mano de nuevo a su botón de placer para no dejar de estimularla hasta que logró meter su dedo por completo y Regina arqueó su hermosa espalda

\- ¡Oohh! - gimió alzando su rostro y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente al tiempo que asentía muy rápido. La estimulación en su entrada posterior aumentaba las sensaciones en su cuerpo de una forma que jamás pensó que pudiera suceder y no entendía por qué se sentía tan bien

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó

Oh, Dios, por supuesto que el maldito pastor pervertido le iba a preguntar algo así. Estaba preguntando algo mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él, con uno de sus dedos dentro de su entrada posterior y quería que ella respondiera

\- ¿Reinita? -

\- S-Sí - respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Como respuesta a la suya ese enorme dedo comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos dentro de ella a un ritmo lento y cuidadoso mientras la ardiente boca del príncipe se prendía nuevamente de su hinchado y necesitado clítoris. El pequeño cuerpo de la reina cedió dejando caer su pecho y su cabeza en el sillón.

Respiraba pesado y no pudo evitar apretarse sobre ese dedo de manera involuntaria. Apretó sus manos en puños sobre la manta y enterró su rostro en el sillón intentando relajarse y permitirse solo disfrutar.

No le dolía porque David estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso pero la sensación era distinta de tener estimulación en su intimidad y podía decirse que era rara pero por alguna extraña razón a su cuerpo le parecía muy placentero

\- Eres perfecta - le dijo soltando su clítoris y colocando un beso en su sexo haciéndola estremecer

La lengua de David comenzó a pasear nuevamente por los pliegues de la intimidad de la reina y con su otra mano volvió a estimular su clítoris.

La penetró con su lengua al tiempo que comenzó a sacar y meter el dedo en su entrada posterior y Regina se quedó sin aliento, apretó sus ojos fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo casi mudo. Su cuerpo se retorció levemente gozando de la estimulación que estaba recibiendo y podía sentir que su orgasmo estaba una vez más cerca por lo que se rindió completamente a lo que David le estaba haciendo.

Se sentía tan bien como la vez anterior en que el príncipe se había atrevido a explorar esa parte prohibida de su cuerpo. Jamás había tenido ninguna clase de estimulación ahí y mentiría si dijera que no le gustó aquella vez o que no le gustaba en esos momentos. Le gustaba y mucho, algo que nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a pasar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la reina alcanzara la cúspide de su placer. Se vino dejando escapar un gritito gustoso mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia delante pero David rápidamente la sostuvo abrazando sus muslos con su mano libre manteniendo sus caderas elevadas.

El pequeño cuerpo de Regina temblaba y no cayó completamente solo porque él la mantenía en su sitio. Siguió estimulando su pequeño botón de placer hasta que la sintió relajarse un poco

\- Relájate - le pidió acariciando el muslo a su alcance y con mucho cuidado sacó su dedo de su entrada posterior arrancando un pequeño lloriqueo de esos preciosos labios.

Cuando se vio libre del agarre del príncipe se dejó caer en el sillón quedando totalmente desparramada intentando regularizar su respiración, ese orgasmo había sido algo diferente y muy placentero.

David se apresuró al baño a lavar sus manos. Cuando regresó Regina seguía en la misma posición pero su respiración ya era más normal. Se acercó a ella acariciando su cabello y se perdió en su espalda repartiendo dulces besos ahí por un pequeño rato

\- ¿Lista? - le preguntó y ella asintió, estaba muriendo por tenerlo dentro. David la jalo para colocarla de nuevo en la misma posición y esta vez Regina no protesto, se colocó de rodillas un poco separadas y apoyó su pecho y cabeza en el sillón. Estaba deseosa de sentirlo penetrarla así

\- Te deseo tanto, David - jadeo ella

\- Te aseguro que no más que yo, belleza - dijo él mientras con sus manos abría su sexo observándolo un poco, estaba hinchado, seguía muy mojado y era precioso como ella. Acarició con su nariz toda su intimidad arrancando un lloriqueo de sus preciosos labios muy seguramente por la sensibilidad que tenía después del orgasmo.

Se irguió para después pegar su cadera a precioso trasero de infarto y su miembro hizo contacto con su ardiente sexo. Lo paseó unos momentos intentando enloquecerla de pasión

\- ¡No juegues conmigo, pastor! - renegó dejando caer una palma de su mano contra el sillón poniendo en evidencia su frustración.

No pudo evitar reír al escucharla, la verdad es que él también moría por estar dentro de ella. Tomó su dureza, la colocó en posición y comenzó a entrar en esa dulce, cálida y apretada intimidad que le empezó a recibir sin resistencia alguna.

Al fin, Oh por Dios, al fin estaba entrando en ella, su gran erección obligaba a sus paredes internas a ensancharse alrededor de él y la sensación era deliciosa, como siempre.

Sentía como poco a poco se iba adentrando en ella hasta que estuvo a medio camino y así comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante penetrándola. Regina intentó empujarse hacia atrás para tomar más de él pero David la sostuvo fuertemente de sus caderas para impedirle el movimiento y continuar con su ritmo

\- David - le llamó casi sin aliento - Más… dentro - le pidió en un sensual jadeo. No era que no lo estuviera disfrutando pero quería tenerlo todo dentro, sin embargo él no cambió el ritmo y tampoco dijo nada.

Se irguió colocándose en cuatro de nuevo y volteó a verle, tenía una expresión concentrada y ligeramente preocupada. Llevó una de sus manos a una de las de él sobre su cadera y la apretó un poco llamando su atención - David… espera - le pidió y se detuvo inmediatamente. Él soltó el agarre en su cadera y lo vio tragar pesado - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, podía ver la expresión contrariada de David, lo vio cerrar sus ojos

\- Tengo miedo de lastimarte - le dijo, se le escuchó un poco inseguro de decir eso

\- ¿Piensas que si vas más profundo me vas a lastimar? - le preguntó y él asintió

\- A ti… o al bebé - dijo en un susurro

\- David - dijo Regina muy bajito sintiendo que su corazón estallaría de la emoción de ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. Se quitó de su posición, lamentando que el miembro del príncipe abandonara su intimidad. Quedó frente a él sobre el sillón y lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? - preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no lo podía evitar y esperaba que fuera solo el embarazo y cuando pasara se le quitaran esas ganas de llorar por todo

\- Porque te amo - respondió él - Y no soportaría la idea de lastimarte de alguna forma -

Aunque sabía que en realidad David lograba tocar su corazón de esa forma que solo Daniel había podido hacerlo y era la verdadera razón por la cual no podía evitar que las ganas de llorar la invadieran a cada momento y con cada acción del príncipe que le demostraban lo mucho que la amaba, lo importante que era ella para él

\- ¿Qué no leíste bien el libro? - rio ella buscando su rostro, David tenía sus bellos ojos azules atentos en ella

\- No llores - le pidió al verla con sus hermosos ojos vidriosos y ella negó divertida

\- Es por la emoción - dijo bajito y bajando su mirada un poquito apenada. David inmediatamente llevó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició tiernamente - No nos vas lastimar - le aseguró.

Lo besó fogosamente y comenzó a retroceder jalándolo con ella hasta que quedaron recostados en el sillón y fue ahora ella quien se colocó encima de él, el príncipe quedó con su espalda y cabeza un poco elevados por los cojines.

Regina posicionó sus piernas a cada lado de él y descendió hasta que su sexo hizo contacto directo con su bien trabajo abdomen y comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás sobre David dejando un húmedo rastro sobre su ardiente piel

\- Siii, Regina - siseo por entre sus dientes apretados mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo que ella imponía, podía sentir su duro miembro rozar su trasero. Se inclinó para besar su cuello y mordisquear un poco ahí, se atrevió a succionar porque ahora sí, el príncipe era de ella y podía marcarlo si quería.

Jamás se atrevió a hacerlo porque siempre David le importó más que nada aunque ella intentara negarlo y nunca quiso dejar rastros de sus encuentros en su piel para no exponer al príncipe de esa manera.

Bajó un poco más y besó sus pectorales haciéndolo suspirar gustoso - Te necesito, hermosa - fue ahora él quien lo dijo y ella sonrió moviendo sus caderas más hacia el sur para quedar exactamente sobre su miembro

\- Yo también a tí - respondió tomando su dureza entre una de sus delicadas manos mientras con la otra se sostenía sobre el sillón por encima de él y lo besó mientras colocaba la punta de su miembro en su entrada hasta que la cabeza entró estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Las grandes manos de David viajaron a su cintura rápidamente y Regina comenzó a descender a un ritmo perfecto, no iba rápido pero tampoco despacio y no dejó de besarlo hasta que lo tuvo por completo dentro, se separó del beso y pegó su frente en los labios de él al sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente ante la sensación de tenerlo así. Era tan íntimo y tan maravilloso.

El príncipe gimió al estar completamente dentro de su reina, esas suaves paredes se apretaron sobre su miembro en un espasmo que estaba seguro fue involuntario que solo aumentaba las sensaciones del momento. Estaba tan estrecha como siempre

\- Me encanta tenerte dentro - dijo ella en un gemido sensual sobre los labios del príncipe y después lamió la comisura de su boca haciéndolo gruñir de excitación. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo firme penetrándose ella misma sobre esa ardiente erección - Quisiera poder estar así contigo siempre - le susurró.

Eso fue suficiente para David, la tomó de las caderas y alzó las propias para encontrarse con ella, clavaba sus pies sobre el sillón para buscar apoyo y poderse mover con fuerza contra el hermoso y pequeño cuerpo de la reina.

Ella también comenzó a moverse con más fuerza sobre el príncipe, tomando todo de él y con la fuerza que él mismo imprimía estaba llegando muy dentro de ella y le encantaba, lo gozaba como nada en el mundo

\- Te encanta estar dentro de mi ¿Cierto? - le preguntó con su voz cargada de deseo

La reina lo iba a matar. La forma en la que se movía sobre él, lo bien que siempre se sentía alrededor de él, lo erótica que era y escucharla hablar de esa forma amenazaba con llevarlo directo al orgasmo sin freno alguno pero él mismo intentaba controlarse, debía hacerla llegar primero a ella pero le estaba siendo muy difícil contenerse

\- Sí. Me encanta hacerte mía - gruñó buscando un equilibrio en el juego apretando una de sus nalgas haciéndola cambiar el ritmo de sus gemidos y su otra mano la llevó por detrás de su cabeza y la jaló hacia su boca para besarla invadiéndola con su lengua con un beso hambriento y lleno de deseo.

Se separó de ella cuando sintió que el aire le hacía falta y pudo ver que ella estaba igual que él, respiraba apresurado intentando encontrar el aliento que le había robado con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, la vio morderse el labio inferior.

Eso lo animó a penetrarla con más fuerza si era posible e inmediatamente fue recompensado por un hermoso canto de gemidos y jadeos altos - ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡OH! Dios - gritó la reina en cuanto encontró ese punto especial dentro de ella - Ahí, David - jadeó - ¡Ahí! - exclamó más alto

Soltó su nalga, llevó su mano en medio de ellos alcanzando el hinchado botón de placer de Regina y empezó a estimular con gentileza trazando círculos. Después con su boca alcanzó su pezón dando pequeños lametazos y después lo tomó entre sus labios succionando gentilmente.

Ella respondía a toda su estimulación dejando escapar alaridos de placer, estaba muy mojada, se apretaba intermitentemente sobre su dureza, sabía que estaba cerca y moría por verla alcanzar el orgasmo. Algún día lo harían frente a un espejo para que ella pudiera verse

\- Estoy cerca - susurró Regina con su voz estrangulada - Muy cerca - lloriqueo clavándose con más ímpetu en él

\- Vente para mí, encanto - le pidió soltando su pezón y alzando su rostro para verla - Quiero verte llegar conmigo muy dentro de ti - susurró y después su boca se abalanzó sobre su otro pezón mordisqueando y después succionando al igual que lo había hecho con el otro.

Eso la hizo reír porque hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos se negaba a penetrarla con todo su miembro y ahora quería estar profundo dentro de ella. Podía sentir que su intimidad se apretaba sobre él y sabía que no duraría ya mucho. La forma en que la penetraba, sus dedos en su clítoris y sus deliciosas succiones en sus pezones la harían llegar en cualquier momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la reina alcanzara su orgasmo dejando escapar un grito tan alto que David esperaba que se escuchara por todo el reino encantado, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sobre él y se cerró en un agarre apretado sobre su miembro impidiéndole el movimiento. No detuvo la estimulación sobre su clítoris ni las succiones en su pezón ayudándole a bajar de su orgasmo.

Tenía sus ojos apretados, sus labios entreabiertos, su frente sudorosa, estaba divinamente sonrojada y con una expresión de ardoroso placer en su rostro mientras se apretaba fuertemente en su erección amenazando con hacer que le siguiera pero aun no quería llegar.

David colocó cuidadosamente a Regina de espaldas en el sillón para después tomar sus piernas y ponerlas alrededor de su gruesa cintura, la besó ardientemente y ella respondió por igual. La abrazó a su pecho y emprendió un ritmo castigador penetrándola con fuerza.

Su cabeza se sentía embotada, acababa de tener un orgasmo y sabía que el príncipe la llevaría a otro sin duda alguna aunque pareciera increíble, en esa posición estimulaba su sensible clítoris y su cuerpo se mantenía en su sitio solo por su fuerte agarre. Solo él lograba hacerla llegar de esa forma, tan pronto una vez más.

Las delicadas manos de la reina se aferraron a la espalda del príncipe y enterró su rostro en su cuello, su tibio aliento lo enloquecen por ella junto con sus hermosos gemiditos y lloriqueos sensuales

\- Eres perfecta. Te amo - le dijo sin disminuir el ritmo, se sentía muy cerca y quería hacerla llegar junto con él - Vente conmigo… - le pidió - Dime cuanto estés cerca -

Regina podía sentir que las lágrimas de placer humedecían sus pestañas, podía sentirlo tan dentro y tan grande. Apretó con sus piernas las caderas del príncipe y movió las propias al mismo ritmo que él imponía aunque le era difícil seguirle con la rapidez que se movía, al grado que después de unos segundos dejó de ser consciente de todo hasta de cuando entraba o salía de ella, la estaba llevando a un punto de no retorno y estaba completamente rendida ya a lo que él le hacía.

Sentía que llegaba muy adentro de ella no solo física sino emocionalmente, el saber que era suyo porque él quería y no porque le estuviera obligando, saber que no habían ya secretos entre ellos y que podían estar juntos ahora, el saber que era el padre del bebé que llevaba dentro y que quería formar una familia con ella, saberse amada por él como jamás lo había sido por nadie porque a pesar de que Daniel la amo mucho nunca tuvieron algo como lo que estaba teniendo con David.

Sollozó muy bajito sin poderlo evitar porque entre el doloroso placer y las emociones todo se estaba volviendo demasiado. Encajó sus uñas en su espalda - D-David - gimió con la voz apagada, no podía pronunciar palabra

\- Vente junto conmigo - dijo él besando su frente y ella apenas asintió.

Regina ya no podía pensar, todo su cuerpo estaba terriblemente tenso, su cabeza daba vueltas y solo sabía que moría por alcanzar el orgasmo y sentir al príncipe derramarse dentro de ella.

David estaba tan cerca y sabía ahora que ella también, solo estaba esperando verla alcanzar su orgasmo cuando de pronto todo sucedió, Regina estaba llegando al orgasmo pero de sus delicadas manos sintió una sensación de religiosísimo placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, era algo que no podía explicar pero que fue a parar directo a su intimidad y podría jurar que a su mente también.

Esa sensación junto con las paredes internas de la reina que se cerraron sobre él lo hizo alcanzar su orgasmo de forma inmediata llenándola con su semilla, la escuchó lloriquear gustosa como siempre y las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron de la nada llamando la atención del príncipe que seguía derramando su esencia dentro de la reina.

Pasaron unos segundos luego de que David terminara y Regina también de bajar de su propio orgasmo

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó sorprendido el príncipe acariciando su cabello y ella solo asintió, besó su sien. La sintió aflojar el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras la escuchaba intentar regularizar su respiración.

Acarició su frente sudorosa esperando que se recuperará un poco hasta que por fin ella respondió

\- Fue maravilloso, David - dijo la reina una vez que pudo encontrar las palabras - Te amo - susurró bajito haciéndolo sonreír enternecido, su voz se escuchaba cansada. Su miembro salió del cálido interior de la reina y su semilla salió acompañada de la evidencia del orgasmo de ella.

Los colocó a ambos de lado, la cabeza de Regina quedó sobre su antebrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, soltó el medio recogido y masajeó su cráneo haciéndola suspirar

\- Hey - le llamó y ella abrió sus ojos luchando por mantenerlos abiertos - ¿Sentiste algo extraño? - preguntó y ella sonrió

\- Sentí que tuve tres orgasmos fabulosos - le dijo suspirando y sonriendo satisfecha

\- Aparte de eso - sonrió David socarrón por sus palabras, saber que le daba tanto placer a Regina lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, no lo podía evitar

La vio relamerse los labios - Solo que… fue tanto el placer que deje de pensar y ser consciente de algunas cosas que sucedían - le dijo y al ver la cara de extrañeza de David rio - No del placer que me estabas dando, encantador - llevó su delicada mano a la mejilla de él y le acarició tiernamente - Solo del espacio… Cuando estamos así no existe nada más en el mundo que tú - susurró tragando pesado por la confesión y él sonrió enternecido para después dejar sobre sus labios un beso dulce impregnado de amor

\- Te amo, belleza - le dijo besando ahora su sonrojada mejilla - Para mí también no hay nadie más en el mundo que tú - acomodó un mechón de su hermosos cabello tras oreja - Siempre, no solo cuando tenemos intimidad - le aseguró - Pero creo que algo pasó con tu magia cuando llegaste a este último orgasmo -

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella un poco confundida

\- Creo pensar que con tu magia me transmitiste parte del placer de tu orgasmo - le dijo - Pero no estoy seguro - no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de total incredulidad y confusión en su bello rostro - Sentí claramente que una sensación de placer salió de tus manos en mi espalda que invadió todo mi cuerpo y cuando me vine dentro de ti las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron - terminó

\- Oh - solo respondió Regina sorprendida, eso jamás había sucedido y eso solo significaba una cosa - Mi magia se descontroló - dijo bajito, más para ella misma que para él.

David besó su frente - Fue maravilloso y único, debo decir - le dijo buscando sus labios para besarla y calmar su contrariada mente, estaba aprendiendo a conocerla en todos los aspectos - Me encantó y espero suceda de nuevo - le dijo y la besó haciéndola suspirar - Te amo -

\- Yo también a ti - se mordió el labio inferior emocionada - No sé exactamente cómo sucedió - le dijo - Pero te prometo que si siento que pasará de nuevo dejaré que suceda - alzó sus cejas de forma seductora y él respondió besándola con intensidad - Vamos a la cama - sugirió

El príncipe asintió, comenzó a moverse bajando pero no dejó que ella lo hiciera, llegó hasta su aún plano vientre colocando una de sus manos ahí y pudo sentir que ella se tensaba levemente pero después se relajó

\- Pedacito de amor - habló contra su piel - Gracias por portarte bien y dejarnos tener sexo - recibió un pequeño empujón en su brazo que lo hizo reír con ganas

\- David - reclamó Regina - No le digas esas cosas al bebé -

\- Te amo - dijo dejando un beso con devoción en su vientre - Me tienes completamente enamorado - volteó su rostro al decir esto mirándola directamente a sus preciosos ojos y vio como una sonrisa sincera atravesó su bello rostro que lo hizo suspirar.

Se levantó del sillón y la jaló con él, se acostaron juntos en la cama y se abrazaron mientras David los cubría con las mantas. Compartieron besos y caricias junto con algunos te amos y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la reina se quedara profundamente dormida.

Amarla y saberse amado por ella lo llenaba de mucha emoción y orgullo, estaba seguro que mataría a quien se atreviera a intentar alejarlo de ella. Regina era de él y él de ella.

Nada podría separarlos y moría porque ese amor que había entre ellos siguiera creciendo y se volviera muy fuerte, no podía esperar por ver su vientre crecer con el fruto del amor entre ambos.

No podía esperar por tener un final feliz con la hermosa reina.


	13. Chapter 13

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

 

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos para mi querida  ** _Autumnevil5_**

* * *

Los días siguientes en el Palacio se sentían como los más maravillosos que Regina había tenido desde que fue adolescente. Se sentía tan feliz, tan llena de vida y tan… tan esperanzada de que todo pudiera al fin salir bien para ella. Tomó aire y suspiró posando sus manos en su aun plano vientre y sonrió. No, no solo para ella, también para su bebé y para el apuesto hombre que la miraba del otro lado del jardín con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules que amaba tanto.

Regina había hablado ya con toda la servidumbre del Castillo Oscuro y a grandes rasgos explicó que David viviría ahí de ahora en adelante y que estaban juntos. Muchos se sorprendieron, otros pareciera que habían tomado la noticia de lo más natural y afortunadamente a ninguno pareció disgustarle.

David había tenido algunas palabras sobre todo con los guardias después de eso. No era tonto, sabía dónde y con quién estaba, la situación no sería de lo más fácil, era obvio que la reina tenía muchos enemigos que de seguro buscarían venganza y el embarazo, aunque ella quisiera negarlo, la convertía en un blanco más fácil y el príncipe jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a ninguno de los dos.

El Capitán de la guardia, Claude, se mostró muy accesible con él y le juró que protegería a Regina tal cual eran sus deseos. David no confiaba del todo pero tampoco estaba en posición de desconfiar, pero si Claude llegaba a ser merecedor de su entera confianza se convertiría en uno de sus hombres de confianza y en verdad esperaba que pudiera suceder, mientras más unidos estuvieran todos se reducían las posibilidades de que, en dado caso de un ataque pudieran llegar a Regina fácilmente.

Le sonrió a la reina desde el otro lado del jardín, se veía preciosa como siempre, en uno de sus vestidos entallados y esos tacones tan altos que, a pesar del embarazo, se negaba a dejar porque eso le restaba estatura y porte. Era una terca, pero era su reina y él gustoso no le decía nada mientras realmente no se estuviera exponiendo a ningún peligro.

Se relamió los labios y después se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia su árbol de manzanas, torció sus ojos, seguía aborreciéndolas y a veces le daban ganas de deshacerse de su árbol pero era algo que jamás haría. Era su preciado árbol de manzanas, como una parte de ella.

Suspiró un poco cansada, tenía que hablar con David de Sidney, ahora que vivía en el Palacio normalmente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso le impedía trabajar en la forma de liberarlo, sin embargo era algo que no podía dejar de lado, no tenía tiempo, tenía que deshacerse de él antes de que su bebé naciera

\- ¿En qué piensas belleza? - le preguntó al oído y Regina dio un saltito involuntario. No supo en qué momento se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño susto - Solo soy yo - le dijo depositando un tierno beso en su hombro.

Cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que esas tiernas y perfectas muestras de afecto la llenaran de satisfacción por tener a su lado a un hombre como él

\- En que te amo - respondió volteando a verle y le sonrió al ver su expresión de sorpresa pero después él sonrió también negando un poco con su cabeza

\- También te amo - la giró hacia él y la abrazó de la espalda baja aferrándola un poquito - ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó - Te noto un poco contrariada - la vio cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundo como si se estuviera armando de valor

\- Tú… - tragó pesado, no quería hablar con él de todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su paso por la oscuridad, en todo ese tiempo habían evitado hablar precisamente de la Reina Malvada, de las cosas horribles que había hecho, de lo que le hizo a él y a la que, para dolor de su corazón, seguía siendo su esposa - Tú sabes que yo soy… que fui… - oh Dios, era complicado, David frunció el ceño, seguramente no entendía nada. Tomó aire de nuevo - Sabes que he hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida - no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

\- No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres - intentó calmarla rápidamente pero ella negó

\- Tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento - sonrió de lado y colocó sus manos en el pecho del príncipe - Pero no… no quiero hablar de todo lo mal que hice solo… Bueno, yo tenía un cómplice, más específicamente quien me ayudó a librarme de mi mari... del Rey - lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos esperando por su reacción pero el príncipe se mantuvo sereno, aparentemente quería darle la oportunidad de terminar de decir todo - Él estaba obsesionado conmigo pero yo no estaba interesada en él, cuando… el Rey murió, él quería quedarse a mi lado a como diera lugar, era un genio, pidió ese deseo y quedó atrapado en el mundo de espejos, más específicamente los que me pertenecen - agachó su mirada cuando terminó

\- ¿Él sigue aquí? - preguntó un poco contrariado y ella asintió

\- Me ayudó a cometer muchos actos atroces - confesó

\- Regina, hay espejos en tu cuarto - apretó un poco los dientes al decir eso. Ese hombre obsesionado con ella, quien quiera que fuera tenía acceso total a la privacidad de la reina y ahora que estaban juntos, a la de ambos

\- Desde que comenzamos con el trato saque el espejo al cual tiene acceso - dijo torciendo los ojos, de seguro estaba por comenzar con celos tontos al pensar que Sidney la había visto desnuda o les había visto teniendo sexo - Y cuando supe que estaba enamorada de ti, bloquee todos los espejos para que no pudiera espiar - cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miró fijamente.

El príncipe cerró los ojos, tomó aire y preguntó

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- Antes que vinieras a buscarme para confesar tus sentimientos, libere a todos los prisioneros de este palacio - le dolía hablar con David de eso, le angustiaba que pensara que realmente no valía la pena estar con ella porque era demasiado mala - Solo que Sidney está atrapado en los espejos y no he encontrado la forma de liberarlo a él - tragó pesado - Lo estaba intentando cuando llegaste y no he tenido la oportunidad de seguir pero… quisiera hacerlo lo antes posible - concluyó mordiéndose el labio inferior - Tengo miedo de que … - pero no pudo seguir porque se vio pegada al pecho del príncipe mientras éste la estrechaba entre sus brazos fuertemente como queriendo calmarla

\- Hey - le dijo mientras la abrazaba a él - No es nada que no tenga solución - le dijo besando su cabello y aspirando su dulce fragancia - Vamos a encontrar la forma de liberarlo - ella se hizo un poquito hacia atrás para buscar su mirada. Tenía sus bellos ojos chocolate impregnados de sorpresa e incredulidad

\- ¿Me quieres ayudar? - preguntó sorprendida mientras una sonrisa un poco insegura bailaba en su rostro

\- Por supuesto - dijo llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciarla - No hay nada de malo en que quieras dejarle libre y al momento en que suceda quiero estar presente porque por nada del mundo permitiré que te ponga un solo dedo encima -

\- Tengo magia, encantador - dijo Regina torciendo sus ojos pero con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, era extraño pero le gustaba esa sensación de saber que había alguien que estuviera dispuesto a protegerla aunque no lo necesitara

\- Lo sé - dijo - No me puedes pedir que me quede sin hacer nada. Nunca - terminó dándole un leve toquecito a su bella nariz con su dedo haciéndola parpadear - Moriría si algo te pasa - pegó su frente con la de ella y Regina envolvió con sus brazos su cuello

\- Nada me va a pasar - aseguró a pesar de que le asustaba que David mencionara la idea de morir por la razón que fuera, no podía evitarlo, su corazón temía tanto que su trágica historia se volviera a repetir.

Se arrimó más a él logrando alcanzar los tibios labios del príncipe con los suyos y dejó un beso, después otro y otro, hasta que lo escuchó suspirar con algo más que solo tranquilidad, le sonrió y ahora él atrapó sus labios en un beso un poquito más intenso. Subió su mano derecha hasta la nuca de la reina y la sostuvo de ahí para profundizar sus besos.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que se acaloraba se separó de ella y le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, la reina le miraba curiosa y estaba preciosa con sus mejillas levemente encendidas

\- Vamos entonces - sugirió relamiéndose los labios ahora y ella cerró sus ojos negando con su cabeza y resopló un poquito frustrada

\- Vamos a tener sexo o a liberar a Sidney - preguntó viéndole fijamente mientras alzaba una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas

\- Lo que tú quieras, majestad - hizo una pequeña reverencia y Regina le tomó del brazo arrastrándolo junto con ella al interior del castillo.

* * *

En el Reino Blanco las cosas no iban tan bien como se hubiese esperado que fueran ahora que estaban libres de la amenaza de la Reina Malvada y la maldición que supuestamente habría de lanzar.

El príncipe había sido quien estuvo cerca del pueblo cuando el reinado de la Princesa Snow comenzó, era él quien sabía de los problemas que les aquejan y había brindado algunas soluciones y prometido otras que en esos momentos no podía cumplir por él mismo, pero desde que se había ido los aldeanos no habían visto ni sabido nada de quien se suponía era ahora su gobernante.

Snow llevaba días dándole vueltas a la idea de hacer lo que el Oscuro le pidió. No podía negar que temía de cierta forma pero tampoco podía dejar a David en manos de la Reina Malvada. Quizá solo intentaría el beso de amor verdadero y ya, aunque estaba consciente que eso desencadenaría la furia de Regina y entonces ahora sí tendrían que enfrentarse a que lanzara la maldición

\- ¿Princesa? - interrumpió Azul

\- Pasa - estaba en su habitación meditando - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó

\- Sé que estás preocupada por David y que quieres tenerlo de vuelta, pero deberías pensar en tu gente. No te has acercado a ellos - comentó muy segura, parte de su trabajo era conservar la paz de los reinos

\- Lo haré ya que tenga a David de vuelta - dijo parándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana

\- ¿Ya pensaste qué harás? - preguntó el hada

\- Iré al Castillo de Regina - dijo volteando a verle fijamente

\- Snow, eso no es sencillo, no puedes acercarte a ese lugar así como así. Podría ser una trampa - Azul tenía la creencia de que esa situación era una trampa de Regina precisamente para que Snow fuera hasta allá y acabar con ella de una vez por todas

\- Tengo que intentar el beso de amor verdadero - respondió angustiada y el hada asintió

\- Hablaré con las demás para organizar un rescate - le sonrió empáticamente

\- Gracias - respondió la princesa volviendo su rostro hacia la ventana y escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró.

Si obtenía ayuda de las hadas se sentiría un poco más protegida al ir hasta allá, pero por nada del mundo les diría que había ido a buscar ayuda del Oscuro.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina y David estaban en la biblioteca intentando investigar más sobre la forma para liberar a Sidney. La reina estaba segura que alguna vez había escuchado o leído de un hechizo como el que buscaba, pero si no estaba entre sus libros solo había un lugar más donde podía estar.

Exhalo un poquito frustrada porque no quería ir allá. Cerró el libro que tenía abierto y se paró de su asiento cuando el príncipe se acercó a ella con un libro de los de su padre en la mano.

Regina le miró y David no apartaba la vista del libro, volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido y regresó su atención al libro, la miró de nuevo repitiendo sus acciones un par de veces haciendo que la reina comenzara a impacientarse.

Hasta que por fin se paró enfrente de ella, dejó el libro en la mesa y para sorpresa de Regina llevó sus manos a sus senos y los envolvió pero sin ejercer presión, solo tocando. Le miró perpleja e iba a abrir su boca para preguntarle qué demonios hacía cuando él habló

\- Tus senos - dijo de pronto y eso descolocó a la reina

\- ¿Qué tienen mis senos? - preguntó alzando sus brazos entre confundida e incrédula. Era un maldito pastor pervertido que ahora pensaba que a cualquier hora del día y lugar podía tocarla como se le antojara

\- Están un poco más grandes. En el libro dice que crecen desde el primer mes de embarazo - dijo con una expresión concentrada en su rostro - Creí que los habías hecho crecer un poco a propósito - confesó

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó tomando con sus manos las muñecas de David para separar sus grandes manos de sus senos - Jamás haría algo así - dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- No te molestes - pidió subiendo sus manos ignorando las de ella sobre sus muñecas hasta su bello rostro - Recuerdo que pensé que debía decirte que no quería que hicieras algo así. A mí me encantan tus senos, me encantas tú, así como eres, eres más que perfecta - y la besó apasionadamente - Prometo que seré más cuidadoso - tragó pesado y con un poquito de culpa.

Ella le miró con una expresión confusa y entonces el príncipe prosiguió

\- Es que también dice que los senos se ponen más sensibles. Recuerdo que llegó a molestarte como te tocaba -

\- No, David - intentó calmarlo - A mí me gusta que me toques y si llegas a lastimarme te lo diré - el príncipe asintió dejando un beso en su frente

\- Te amo - le recordó, no podía evitar hacerlo, quería que nunca tuviera duda de lo mucho que la amaba por lo que sentía necesario estarle repitiendo eso.

Ella sonrió disfrutando del beso y de sus palabras

\- Debo… debemos - corrigió separándose un poco de él - Ir por unos libros a otro lugar -

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño porque que él supiera Regina no tenía precisamente más a donde ir y ciertamente no creía que su intención fuera pararse por el Reino Blanco por obvias razones, además de que estaba desterrada oficialmente, ambos lo estaban

\- Al castillo del Oscuro - se mordió el labio inferior esperando la reacción del príncipe

Cerró los ojos suspirando, ni siquiera tenía caso ponerse a discutir con ella, era tan terca que pelearían y terminarían allá de todos modos, o peor aún, ella se iría sola y no quería dejarla ir a un lugar así sin compañía. Aunque el Castillo estuviera deshabitado oficialmente no significaba que realmente no hubiera nadie

\- Bien - respondió con la confianza de que ese horrible ser estaba encerrado donde él mismo le dejó y sin posibilidades de dañar a la reina - ¿Cuánto tiempo se hace de aquí a allá? - preguntó anticipándose a un viaje largo en carruaje

\- Nada - dijo ella un poquito divertida

\- ¿Cómo que nada? - preguntó haciendo una mueca de extrañamiento en su rostro

\- Magia - respondió la reina y sus bellos ojos brillaron entre divertidos y emocionados haciendo sonreír al príncipe

\- ¿En tu nubecita morada? - preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona porque recordaba que uno de sus viajes con magia lo había llevado directo a la habitación de Regina donde ella estaba en su cama dándose placer para que él le viera.

Regina torció sus ojos como adivinando sus pensamientos, lo tomó de la mano llamando su atención, pudo ver claramente que lo trajo de un mundo un poquito lejano

\- Te amo - le dijo - Pero eres un pastor pervertido. El peor -

Y antes de que David pudiera defenderse invocó su magia y se vieron envueltos en una nube de humo morado.

* * *

El príncipe caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo aprovechando que Regina dormía profundamente. Después de haber ido por los libros que pensaba serían de utilidad siguieron con la labor hasta que la reina comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, quiso cenar y retirarse a dormir a pesar de que la noche apenas había caído.

Disfrutaba tanto quedarse a verla dormir pero ese día Henry le había dicho que quería hablar con él sobre la plática que tenían pendiente por lo que el príncipe tuvo que dejar a su bella durmiente e ir al encuentro de su… suegro.

Le indicaron que le buscara en el despacho de la Reina, era un lugar donde se solía atender los asuntos importantes del reino. Cuando David llegó se encontró con que Henry estaba sentado en el escritorio claramente esperando por él

\- Henry - saludó David anunciando su llegada

\- Siéntate acá, muchacho - solicitó el hombre mayor extendiendo su mano hacia la silla del otro lado del escritorio. El príncipe se sentó donde le fue solicitado

\- Han pasado algunos días desde que comenzaste a vivir aquí - comenzó Henry sin esperar más - El mismo tiempo que lleva mi hija de estar desbordante de felicidad - sonrió amablemente - Como nunca pensé que volvería a verla jamás - David sonrió empático.

Sabía perfectamente que Henry amaba a Regina más que a nada en el mundo y posiblemente sabía mejor que nadie del dolor y la culpa con la que el hombre cargaba por no haberse atrevido a defender a su hija cuando le correspondió hacerlo

\- Aun recuerdo nuestra primera plática en este palacio, cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a salvar a Regina. En esos momentos no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto en poner mi confianza en ti, pero por alguna razón sabía que si mi niña tenía alguna esperanza de salir de la oscuridad, tú eras la única oportunidad - suspiró como con nostalgia mientras el príncipe escuchaba atento - Regina estaba a un paso del precipicio cuando llegaste a su vida y contra cualquier pronóstico lograste hacer que desistiera de lanzarse.

Te enamoraste de mi hija y ella de ti, a pesar de que ambos lo ocultaran del otro, yo, como un simple espectador, los vi enamorarse - le sonrió negando con su cabeza y David se tensó un poco aunque también sonrió - Fui testigo de cómo el amor entre ustedes comenzó a nacer - se aclaró la garganta - Y también fui testigo de ver como mi pequeña perdía toda esperanza que pudieras haberle brindado al pensar que querías matarla -

El príncipe cerró sus ojos con dolor al escucharlo, no quería ni imaginar lo mucho que sufrió Regina cuando eso sucedió. Se odio a sí mismo, al Oscuro y al estúpido cazador de nuevo

\- Por supuesto que me sentí decepcionado - le miró juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio - Había confiado en ti, te confié mis secretos, parte de la vida de Regina y te la confié a ella - David se tapó los ojos con una mano, aparentemente avergonzado - Pero no te odie - dijo y el príncipe bajó su mano para mirarle sorprendido

\- Sin querer le diste una muy grande razón a Regina para seguir adelante con su vida y no lanzar la maldición - le sonrió amablemente casi con ternura - Un bebé - dijo y los ojos de David se llenaron de lágrimas - Un pequeño ser que está en camino y que era más que suficiente para que mi niña no perdiera las ganas de vivir al creerse traicionada por ti - el joven príncipe asintió - Para mi grata sorpresa apareciste de pronto dispuesto a todo por ella. Dejaste tu vida y te proclamaste traidor del Reino Blanco para poder estar con Regina -

\- Por ella haría lo que fuera - respondió David rápidamente

\- Ahora lo sé - le dijo el hombre mayor - Y no puedo estar más que feliz y sentirme afortunado de que, a pesar de todo, mi hija haya encontrado a un hombre como tú, que la ama y que está dispuesto a todo por ella - le sonrió de nuevo y después tragó pesado - No puedo negar que me hubiera gustado que fueses un hombre libre, David - y el príncipe se tensó notablemente esta vez - La situación no es del todo sencilla, sé que no decidiste enamorarte de Regina y que las cosas fueran de esta manera - prosiguió intentando que se relajara - Solo te pido, tal cual se lo dije a ella, que se amen, que confíen y sean sinceros el uno con el otro y se apoyan, siempre - una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Mi hija te ama y te ha aceptado aun sabiendo tu condición y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que respetar su decisión, sobre todo si está tan feliz y veo que tú la amas por igual -

Tomó un largo respiro, el príncipe asintió con una expresión que denotaba concentración, completamente atento a lo que él decía

\- La salvaste, David - le dijo sereno y el joven le miró de nuevo - Ayudaste a mi hija a salvarse como te pedí que lo hicieras y sé que no lo hiciste por mí, sino por ella y por el amor que le tienes. Agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta antes de pensar si quiera en tener la oportunidad de hablar con Regina aquel día -

\- Henry - se apresuró - Tú eres una parte muy importante de la vida de Regina, ella te ama y no sabes el bien que le ha hecho saberse protegida y defendida por ti. No me habría atrevido a pasar sobre ti con tal de llegar a ella - le sonrió amablemente y los ojos del hombre mayor se llenaron de lágrimas en agradecimiento - Te prometo que la protegeré de todo, que la amaré por siempre y la cuidaré. Ella es tu más grande tesoro y lo es para mí también - suspiró - Daría la vida de ser necesario por verla feliz - tomó aire - Regina y nuestro bebé son lo que más me importa en la vida. Son mi mundo entero - aseguró

\- No tengo ninguna duda que harías todo por Regina y mucho más - se recargó en el asiento - Te rendiste ante mí y me ofreciste tu espada demostrando que tus intenciones eran de lo más sinceras - se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y tomó algo de debajo del mismo. Subió su mano y sacó la espada de David quien la miró con un poco de emoción haciendo sonreír a Henry - Te regreso tu espada - la colocó sobre el escritorio - Confió en ti, plenamente - prosiguió el príncipe mayor - Y esta es mi forma de demostrarlo. Con tu espada habrás de defender a mi hija con tu propia vida de ser necesario -

\- Lo juro - respondió el príncipe como si fuese un juramento y Henry asintió

\- Puedes tomarla - le dijo y David estiró sus manos para tomar su espada.

Pensó que jamás la vería de vuelta, no es que no pudiera separarse de ella o que la necesitara, al menos no en esos momentos, pero podía hacerlo y durante ese tiempo se había sentido un poco inseguro de poder defender a Regina si hubiese sido necesario. Además de cierta forma esa espada representaba parte de su valentía y parte de quien era él

\- Solo me resta darte la bienvenida oficialmente a la familia - se paró de su asiento y el príncipe hizo lo mismo.

Henry caminó hasta David y le abrazó calurosamente, como confirmando sus palabras. El príncipe era ahora parte de esa pequeña familia que había comenzado a crecer para sorpresa de Henry cuando creyó que todo estaba completamente perdido.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que el cansancio comenzó a invadir a Henry y se retiró a dormir. David emprendió su camino de vuelta a la que ahora era su habitación junto a su reina hermosa y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que el padre de Regina había dicho porque era un pensamiento que ya había rondado por su cabeza.

A él también le hubiera encantado ser un hombre libre para la reina.

* * *

Al día siguiente Azul y algunas hadas que eran consideradas como principales después de ella estaban reunidas en el salón de la mesa redonda

\- Las convoque porque la princesa Snow quiere ir al Castillo Oscuro para rescatar a David - dijo Azul - Es nuestro deber asegurarnos que la princesa no salga lastimada en su intento -

\- No podemos interferir en esas cuestiones, Azul - dijo el hada naranja

\- No podemos dejar que el mal gane - dijo el hada - No vamos a interferir, solo cuidar de la princesa para que pueda rescatar a David sin problemas. Ella ha decidido ir sola para no poner a nadie en riesgo -

\- ¿Qué va a pasar si todo es verdad y David quiere estar con Regina? - preguntó otra de las hadas

\- Pienso que más bien esto es una trampa de la Reina Malvada para atraer a Snow y poder acabar con ella - dijo Azul, se escuchaba completamente convencida de lo que decía

\- Azul - volvió a hablar el hada naranja - Cualquiera que sea el motivo por el que David está allá es la razón por la cual Regina se ha mantenido en su línea y no ha lanzado la maldición, ya ni siquiera se ha escuchado que esté tramando absolutamente nada. Al fin el reino está en paz ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a perturbar esto? - preguntó - Además, si es verdad que David se enamoró de Regina sabes que no podemos interferir en eso -

\- Les recuerdo que estamos hablamos de la hija de Cora - dijo Azul con los dientes apretados, claramente molesta - No puede haber nada bueno en ella por lo mismo y lo ha demostrado con creces al haberse convertido en la Reina Malvada - concluyó

\- Está bien - respondió otra de las hadas - Iremos, pero si nada de esto es un engaño podremos concluir que la paz reina en esta tierra y regresaremos al País de las Hadas a seguir con nuestras labores principales -

\- Muy bien - dijo el hada Azul y las demás asintieron.

* * *

Las puertas del Castillo Oscuro se abrieron y entró un hombre que era de la entera confianza del príncipe Henry, había sido uno de los médicos que atendió a Regina de pequeña en ciertas ocasiones en que Cora accedió a que alguien con conocimientos atendiera a su hija y no hacerlo ella misma

\- Henry - saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, Albert - se acercó para tomar la mano del hombre en un firme apretón

\- Lo mismo digo - respondió el médico sonriendo - Y bien ¿Dónde está tu hija? - preguntó y Henry lo encaminó hasta la habitación principal.

* * *

Cuando ambos llegaron Regina estaba de pie en medio de la habitación y David parado junto a ella

\- Majestad - hizo una reverencia el médico - Me complace verle después de tanto tiempo - se irguió de nuevo y le sonrió

\- Gracias, Albert - dijo ella y tomó la mano del príncipe, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Por su lado David miraba fijamente al hombre que había traído Henry consigo. Les había explicado que confiaba plenamente en él, que era un médico que había atendido a Regina cuando fue una niña y le había atendido a él durante todo ese tiempo. Había dicho que era su médico de confianza y a quien consultaba cuando lo requería para él o para su hija sin que ella supiera. Tenían una vida de conocerse y el príncipe solo esperaba que todo saliera bien respecto al médico y obviamente con Regina y el bebé.

Le dio un suave apretón en su mano para transmitirle seguridad, sabía que la reina estaba algo nerviosa y escéptica respecto a tener un médico que atendiera su embarazo, como si no confiara absolutamente en nadie, pero tenían que hacerlo, no podían arriesgarse a nada con su pedacito de amor

\- Me retiraré - dijo Henry - Estaré esperando en el comedor - dio media vuelta y se salió de la habitación

\- Yo me quedaré - aseguró David cuando el médico le miró y asintió

\- Empecemos entonces - dijo dejando su maletín sobre la cama - ¿Puede recostarse, majestad? - preguntó amablemente y Regina se movió sin soltar la mano de David.

Entendió que no quería dejar de tener contacto con él y se movió con ella hasta llegar a la cama y ayudarla a recostarse

\- Tu padre me dijo que estas embarazada. ¿Cuántos meses hace desde la última vez que bajo tu sangre? - preguntó mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar

\- Dos meses - respondió ella con seguridad y vio al médico anotar

\- Bien - respondió - ¿Has tenido, mareos, vómitos, cansancio? y ella asintió tomando un largo respiro - Muy bien - siguió anotando - ¿Algún otro síntoma? - preguntó

\- Ganas de ir al baño muy seguido - respondió Regina cerrando sus ojos

\- ¿Cambios en su cuerpo? - preguntó

\- Sí - respondió David - Sus senos - y ella le jaló un poco la mano como llamando su atención por la respuesta, le miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Ya veo - sonrió Albert al verlos - Me gustaría palpar su vientre, majestad - y miró a David - Si no hay problema -

\- Adelante y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Albert - dijo Regina. Se suponía que estaba ahí para asegurarse que todo fuera bien con su embarazo, debía tener plena confianza en el médico y no podía negarse a ninguna revisión, era por el bien de su bebé.

David lo miró atento al acercarse a ella y colocar sus manos en su vientre, notó que Regina se tensó y llevó su mano hasta sus labios para besarla, ella volteó a verle y le sonrió relajándose un poco

\- Felicidades, Regina - dijo el médico cuando terminó - Todo parece indicar que tienes un embarazo completamente sano y normal - vio al príncipe inclinase para darle un beso con mucho amor a la reina

\- Te amo - susurró muy bajito David

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía quién era ella pero en realidad él solo veía a esa pequeña niña que tuvo la fortuna de atender un par de veces. Se había ganado su corazón desde el primer instante en que la vio y no había podido evitar sentir pena por ella y por Henry al saber todo lo que había pasado.

A pesar de todo Albert no odiaba ni temía a Regina y por mucho tiempo deseo que ella pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta de ese oscuro lugar al que había caído por error. Él era testigo que la reina había sido un alma pura e inocente que no se merecía todo lo que le había sucedido y por eso no dudo en aceptar cuando Henry le pidió que fuera el médico de su hija durante el embarazo y mentiría si dijera que no le hacía feliz ver que las cosas marchaban favorablemente para Regina

\- Me gustaría revisar ahora tu estado de salud, si no te molesta -

\- Por supuesto - dijo ella y el médico prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe.

Después de hacer la inspección de rutina y constatar que Regina estaba completamente sana hizo algunas recomendaciones tanto para la reina como para el príncipe, quien, como padre del bebé, también era parte importante del proceso.

\- Gracias por aceptar ser el médico de Regina durante el embarazo - dijo el príncipe agradecido mientras la reina se sentaba en la cama

\- Es un placer - respondió el hombre guardando todo en su maletín de nuevo - Bien, mi visita ha concluido. Vendré en un mes más, si tienen dudas o me necesitan pueden enviarme un cuervo y vendré de inmediato aunque no sea la fecha acordada. Majestad - hizo la debida reverencia

\- Gracias - dijo ella y Albert se retiró

\- ¿Ya más tranquila? - preguntó David acomodando un mechón de cabello de Regina tras su oreja

\- Mucho - respondió la reina, se le veía de nuevo relajada y muy feliz, como tanto le gustaba verla - Es un alivio saber que todo va bien con nuestro bebé - le miró sonriendo y el príncipe le sonrió igual y de pronto su expresión se volvió un poco extraña

\- Enseguida vuelvo - dijo saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Se había emocionado tanto en escuchar que el bebé y Regina estaban completamente sanos y que todo marchaba bien con el embarazo que se le olvidó hacer la pregunta que tanto estuvo esperando por hacer

\- ¡Albert! - alzó un poco su voz para alcanzarlo a punto de salir del palacio

\- David… - dijo sonriendo

\- Necesito preguntarte algo -

\- Adelante - dijo

\- ¿Es seguro que tengamos sexo durante el embarazo? - preguntó sin más y el médico abrió sus ojos un poco grandes pero después rio sonrojándose un poco

\- Sí - respondió para tranquilidad y alivio de David porque en realidad no había dejado de tener sexo con Regina - Solo si ella siente alguna molestia deben detenerse -

\- Por supuesto - respondió el príncipe

\- Conforme ese vientre comience a crecer te aconsejo que seas cuidado en todos los aspectos. Siempre lo debes ser, intenta estar siempre pendiente de ella - sonrió

\- Claro… Entiendo - respondió el príncipe - Gracias, Albert -

\- De nada - dijo dándole la mano - Hasta luego, Henry - se despidió de vuelta de su amigo que estaba tras el príncipe y salió del palacio.

David giró lentamente con los hombros encogidos, sintiéndose atrapado de cierta manera por el padre de Regina mientras le preguntaba al médico si podía tener sexo con ella. Henry le miraba como acusatoriamente y el príncipe se quiso morir

\- No diré nada - habló Henry - Eso es entre tú y Regina y aunque no esté de acuerdo en todo lo que hacen…- aclaró haciendo que el príncipe se pusiera rojísimo

\- Henry… - intentó, ¿Qué, convencerle de que no era así? Regina ya le había dicho con seguridad que su padre sabía que hacían ciertas cosas que no eran muy bien vistas por él y pensó que se había salvado de que Henry le dijera algo al respecto porque en la plática que tuvieron de hombre a hombre no mencionó nada pero se había equivocado y ahora estaba en medio de esa bochornosa situación.

Por Dios, de seguro Henry sabía que tenía sexo pervertido con su hija...

\- No me meteré en eso - y no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver a David así - No me complace saber lo que haces o no con mi hija en la cama y a veces fuera de ella - dijo y escuchó la queja mortificada de David y no pudo evitar reír con ganas - Lo siento, muchacho - se disculpó - Ven, vamos a ver a Regina - lo invitó a alcanzarle para caminar juntos.

Por su lado David moría de la vergüenza y esperaba que ya no hubiera más comentarios sobre el tema y mucho menos frente a Regina.

* * *

Azul buscó a Snow en su habitación y no la encontró. Siguió buscando por todo el palacio pero no vio rastro de ella. Se apresuró al jardín y ahí encontró a los enanos y los dos lobos

\- ¿Y Snow? - preguntó

\- Se fue hace un par de horas al castillo de la Reina Malvada - respondió Ruby consternada - No quiso escuchar razones, no dejó que le acompañáramos -

\- Los guardias no nos dejan salir y prácticamente dijo que sería rebelarse contra la corona si salíamos tras ella - dijo Gruñón, uno de los enanos

\- No lo dijo así - dijo Doc

\- ¡Es lo mismo! - dijo Gruñón

\- ¡A callar todos! - intervino Granny molesta - Debemos confiar en ella, si es verdad que David está bajo un hechizo regresará con él, si no, sabremos que nada es un engaño y podremos dedicarnos a vivir en paz y olvidarnos que alguna vez hubo una Reina Malvada como él nos pidió que lo hiciéramos - dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del palacio

\- No se preocupen - respondió Azul - Estaremos cuidando de ella -

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando Snow llegó a las inmediaciones del Castillo Oscuro. Llevaba su atuendo de bandida y la capucha puesta, descendió de su caballo y sigilosamente se acercó hasta que pudo divisar a los Caballeros Oscuros custodiando el Palacio.

Encontró el punto donde sabía que podía ingresar sin ser vista y se acercó. Un caballero le vio y la princesa le disparó una flecha sin titubeo, el hombre cayó golpeándose en la cabeza por lo que quedó inconsciente, lo jaló hacia los árboles para amarrarlo y dejarle ahí, no podía arriesgarse a que alertara a los demás.

Se acercó de nuevo y logró entrar, se escabulló estratégicamente hasta que logró llegar a la habitación principal y para su suerte la reina no estaba.

Inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación, vio la mesa de al lado de la cama con una jarra medio llena y un vaso que tenía un poco de agua, era perfecto. Rumplestiltskin había dicho que Regina debía beber el contenido del frasco que había conseguido. Se acercó mientras buscaba lo buscaba entre sus cosas, volteó una vez más a todos los alrededores y de pronto su vista se topó con uno de los armarios que dejaba ver algo de ropa masculina.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta ahí sin poderlo evitar. Abrió la puerta por completo y pudo constatar que ahí estaba ropa que reconocía era de David. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar unas risas y lo único que pudo hacer fue meterse al armario para ocultarse y dejarlo entrecerrado tal cual lo había encontrado.

No tardó mucho en ver la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad. David, su marido, llegaba tomado de la mano de Regina, la Reina Malvada, la mujer que había sido la esposa de su padre y su peor enemiga.

Y para su desagradable sorpresa se veían más que felices.


	14. Chapter 14

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejan comentarios, me encanta leerlos y a los lectores silenciosos también les agradezco.

Sin más les dejo con el capítulo que espero disfruten…

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida  _ **Autumnevil5**_

* * *

La última imagen que Snow tenía de Regina no era nada parecida a la que veía ahora. La reina se veía extremadamente feliz y radiante. Le recordaba tanto a la joven que le salvó la vida hacía muchos años atrás, esa que la princesa admiraba y que Regina aseguró había muerto. Estaba ahí, pero sentía una extraña sensación al pensar que esa felicidad y esa sonrisa, que recordaba solo haberla visto precisamente cuando la salvó y cuando le habló de la magia del amor verdadero y la felicidad, se debía a que tenía a su marido bajo su oscuro dominio.

Cerró los ojos un momento entre escuchando voces intentando acallar sus propios pensamientos para poder oír. Cuando los abrió se topó con que ellos estaban en medio de la habitación parados uno frente al otro y David miraba a Regina con mucha ternura y algo más, había algo en la mirada del príncipe que jamás había visto.

De nuevo se convenció que eso solo era producto de un hechizo o una maldición que Regina había puesto sobre David y que debía besarlo para romperla y recuperarlo

\- ¿Estás cansada? - preguntó el príncipe de manera sugestiva haciendo que la reina no pudiera contener su sonrisa, esa bellísima sonrisa que a David le cautivaba como nada en el mundo

\- Depende de qué tengas en mente - le respondió jugando con la tela de la camisa del príncipe mientras se mordía el labio inferior para después mirarle hacia arriba por entre sus pestañas.

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos un momento emocionado al verla coquetearle de esa forma… era tan linda. Regina era una mujer ardiente y extremadamente sensual pero había veces que dejaba escapar su lado más sensible y vulnerable que a David le parecía igual de hermoso

\- Tengo muchas cosas en mente - le dijo colocando sus manos en las caderas de Regina para acercarla un poquito a él - Pero de momento… solo se me ocurre una con claridad - miraba fijamente a sus preciosos ojos chocolate que le miraban curiosos y no pudo evitar sonreír

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó con tal inocencia que el príncipe sintió que su corazón se derretía por completo.

Acercó más su rostro al de ella lentamente y se detuvo cuando su boca estuvo a prácticamente nada de la de ella. Regina le miraba expectante

\- Amarte - susurró muy bajito sobre sus preciosos labios y entonces juntó los suyos con los de ella en un beso lleno de amor y devoción que fue recibido con ese mismo sentimiento que él transmitía.

Se estaban besando, David besaba a la Reina Malvada en frente de ella. Muy seguramente Regina obligaba a David a besarla con el hechizo que tenía sobre él. No alcanzó a escuchar lo que el príncipe dijo y eso la ponía más nerviosa y desesperada, tanto que por su mente cruzó la idea de salir de ahí para enfrentarla de una vez por todas, pero si lo hacía en ese momento la reina impediría que se acercara a su marido lo suficiente como para besarlo y era más que obvio que él no correría a ella al verla.

Llevó sus manos a sus labios para acallar cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su propia boca viendo horrorizada como David besaba el hombro de la reina y deslizaba el vestido que llevaba puesto por su cuerpo hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo a los pies ya descalzos de Regina.

Después ella le ayudó a quitar su camisa y le besó, una y otra, y otra vez. Snow podía sentir cómo su cuerpo era invadido por una ira inexplicable. Las manos del príncipe rodeaban a Regina por la cintura y le acariciaba lentamente mientras ella tenía sus manos en el rostro de él y le seguía besando.

David subió su mano derecha lentamente por toda la espalda de Regina y podía sentir como esa suave piel se erizaba bajo su toque, sentía pequeños besos en su mandíbula y sus delicadas manos le sostenían por la base del cuello y una mejilla. Llegó hasta su cabeza y soltó el moño que llevaba dejando caer el largo cabello de la reina como en cascada por su esbelta espalda.

Desabrochó sus propios pantalones y los bajó junto con su ropa interior separándose un poco de la reina pero inmediatamente regresó a ella. La tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la jaló un poco para estampar sus preciosos labios con los suyos en un beso impregnado de amor y pasión.

La deseaba tanto como la amaba y en ese momento no pasaba nada más por su mente que no fuera consentirla y hacerle el amor. Ese día en particular Regina había andado un poquito sensible y mimosa aunque no se lo había dicho explícitamente pero él lo sabía. Fue demasiado lindo y tierno verla así.

Bajó sus manos por su espalda acariciando, la aferró momentáneamente de la cintura y después de las caderas para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo, su endurecida y erguida erección quedó atrapada entre sus cuerpos. La sintió sonreír en medio de sus besos.

Se separó de él y alzándose de puntitas, lo tomó de la nuca y lo jaló poquito hacia abajo para pegar su frente con la de él y dio un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Lo amaba tanto, como jamás pensó que llegaría a amar a alguien.

Daniel siempre sería su primer amor y siempre viviría en su… esperaba que ya no tan oscuro corazón, le amaría de cierta forma por siempre, pero David era su mundo entero ahora, el príncipe y su pedacito de amor, como a él le gustaba decirle a su bebé, eran lo que más amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por ellos

\- Te amo - susurró para después depositar un tierno beso en la nariz del príncipe haciéndolo sonreír

\- Y yo a ti - respondió él - Mucho - besó su mejilla - Mucho, mucho - comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro y ella soltó una pequeña risa. Suspiró ahora él cerrando sus ojos con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, sus manos acariciaron su trasero lentamente haciéndola soltar un jadeo entrecortado frente a él. La observaba detenidamente mientras pensaba que cada día que pasaba la reina se le hacía más hermosa, era algo difícil de explicar.

Tragó pesado intentando contener sus emociones, pasó una de sus manos por detrás de sus piernas y la otra tras su espalda para levantarla en brazos

\- ¡David! - rio ella cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo

\- Majestad - dijo él caminando hacia la cama y la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la misma. Le hizo que se recostara de manera horizontal en la cama, jaló una almohada y le ayudó a colocarla bajo su cabeza para que estuviera más cómoda, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por sus atenciones.

Se inclinó sobre ella apoyando su mano izquierda a un lado de la reina en el colchón, su rostro quedó a la altura del de Regina y le sonrió mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar su estómago a lo que ella se relamió los labios en anticipación.

La reina intentó llevar una mano hacia el miembro de David pero éste le detuvo con la suya

\- Déjame hacer todo a mí - le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos - Esta noche es solo para ti, déjame consentirte - le pidió, Regina le miró por unos cuantos segundos pero al final asintió. Bajó su rostro para depositar un beso tierno en el puente de su nariz.

Soltó su delicada mano para llevar la propia a los preciosos senos de la reina, acaricio y masajeo mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros gustosos, tomó uno de sus pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse entre sus dedos y jugó con el mismo sin quitarle la vista por completo a Regina, atento de sus reacciones, a cualquier indicio de incomodidad pensaba detenerse de inmediato. Cambió sus atenciones al otro pezón siguiendo el mismo procedimiento, las mejillas de la reina comenzaban a encenderse delicadamente haciéndole ver adorable.

Satisfecho comenzó a llevar su mano al sur de su escultural cuerpo, acarició de nuevo su estómago, bajó un poco más y acarició su vientre tiernamente, ella abrió sus ojos y le miró, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa que lo decía todo y David se inclinó de nuevo para depositar un beso suave pero amoroso en sus labios.

Se apoyó ahora en su antebrazo para sostenerse mejor de tal forma que con su mano podía acariciar el rostro de Regina. Bajó más su mano y sus dedos siguieron su curso hasta que se detuvieron exactamente sobre el pequeño botón de placer de su amada. Lentamente comenzó a trazar círculos, como sabía que le gustaba, aun con la fina tela de su ropa interior interponiéndose.

La reina cerró sus ojos, inhaló profundo y al momento de exhalar entreabrió sus preciosos labios dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo que encantó a David. Siguió estimulando de esa forma y poco a poco la reina comenzó a mover su cuerpo ligeramente impulsada seguramente por el placer que sus movimientos provocaban en su pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y ocasionalmente abría y cerraba su boca, le era imposible no mover sus caderas aunque fuera despacio intentando igualar el ritmo de esos dedos moviéndose sobre su clítoris, era muy erótico y placentero, algo que no era poco pero tampoco era mucho, era simplemente perfecto en esos momentos.

Ese día se había sentido muy sensible en general, tanto de su cuerpo como de su estado de ánimo. David había sido tan lindo y cariñoso con ella, había estado muy pendiente y le había consentido de todas las formas que le fue posible haciéndola sentir muy amada y cuidada. Ese hombre era el hombre perfecto y no podía evitar sentirse muy afortunada al tenerle con ella

\- Aaahhh - jadeó cuando esos dedos bajaron más y tocaron su ya húmeda intimidad sobre la tela. Sintió un beso en su frente, abrió sus ojos y le miró. David se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

Estaba mojada, tan solo con haber jugado con su muy seguramente ya hinchado clítoris se había humedecido tanto que su esencia mojaba la tela de su ropa interior y sentía su miembro dar tirones en anticipación, sentir que estaba húmeda, escuchar sus pequeños gemiditos y verla responder con movimientos de su cuerpo era sumamente excitante para el príncipe.

Iban a tener sexo, Regina y David iban a tener sexo mientras ella estaba escondida en el armario. No, estaban ya teniendo sexo, podía ver claramente como su marido acariciaba la intimidad de la reina mientras ella se retorcía levemente sobre la cama, seguramente a causa del placer que su príncipe le estaba dando.

¿Qué satisfacción podía encontrar Regina en obligar a un hombre a tratarla de esa forma durante el sexo? Era toda una farsa, de no ser precisamente su marido el que estaba ahí, Snow habría sentido pena por la reina al pensar que un hechizo era la única forma en la que podía tener a un hombre como David en su cama.

Le vio besar su frente como si de verdad le gustara hacer eso, no detenía los movimientos de su mano. La reina llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su marido para guiarlo hasta sus labios y poderlo besar. Después la vio aferrarse del cuello de David, el cuerpo de ella se tensó elevando un poco las caderas y le escuchó soltar un gemido alto. El pensamiento de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos le horrorizaba sobretodo porque la mayoría de lo que hablaban no podía escucharlo.

Le ayudó a bajar de su orgasmo lentamente hasta que la sintió relajarse. Ella se separó un poco de él de tal forma que pudo ver su bello rostro, estaba sonrojada divinamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No pudo evitar besarla con arrebato. La amaba, con todo su ser, con todo su pensamiento y estaba seguro que con toda su alma también.

Regina respondió al demandante beso del príncipe, abrió su boca permitiéndole el paso. Lo sintió moverse hasta quedar sobre ella y solo en ese momento se separó permitiéndole respirar. Se relamió los labios y jadeaba por un poco de aliento porque su apuesto príncipe se lo había robado por completo.

Las manos de David viajaron hasta las orillas de su ropa interior y comenzó a bajar la prenda hasta que la sacó por sus piernas dejándola completamente desnuda para él. Amaba estar así con el príncipe pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. Quizá se debía a la sensibilidad que tenía ese día pero estar así de momento le hacía sentirse un poquito vulnerable.

No se le escapaba al príncipe el estado en el que se encontraba Regina, se veía un poco tímida y sabía entonces que debía sentirse un poco vulnerable. Sonrió al verla más sonrojada y tragar pesado. Acomodó las esculturales piernas de la reina alrededor de sus caderas. Se inclinó hasta dejar sus antebrazos descansar en el colchón por debajo de ella alzándola levemente, besó su nariz y sus mejillas haciéndola sonreír.

La reina llevó sus delicadas manos a su rostro y mientras respondía a sus besos le acariciaba. El príncipe entonces movió sus caderas lentamente restregando su miembro por todo el sexo mojado de la reina haciéndola jadear entrecortadamente y él gimió gustoso de sentirla tan húmeda. Metió su mano bajó la cabeza de Regina para poder sacar su otra mano y llevarla hasta su intimidad y tantear su entrada con sus dedos.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente, ella le acariciaba la espalda mientras él metía y sacaba su dedo un par de veces. Gimió quedito cuando metió otro disfrutando sentir ese par de dedos estimularla. Siempre era tan atento y cuidadoso pero con el embarazo esos gestos tan propios de él se había incrementado, a veces le parecían excesivos pero en esos momentos le hacían sentir muy amada y cuidada, tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que lo pudiera evitar y luchó por contenerlas, no quería romper el momento, sabía que si la veía llorar pararía de inmediato y era lo último que quería

\- ¿Quieres que te consienta? - preguntó cariñosamente David al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos de esa deliciosa y estrecha intimidad. Los llevó a su boca y los chupó sin perder detalle de las reacciones de la hermosa mujer bajo él. Regina cerró sus ojos sonriendo claramente divertida de verlo así

\- Eso quiero, pastor - le respondió - Quiero que me demuestres cuánto me amas - abrió sus ojos para mirarlo y pudo ver que David le sonrió con ternura

\- Muy bien - dijo él - Pero no llores - sonrió frunciendo levemente su ceño y acariciando el rostro de Regina provocando que ella también riera. No iba a continuar hasta asegurarse que la reina estaba bien, estaba casi seguro que sí, pero quería confirmarlo

\- Me haces sentir demasiado especial, David - contestó - Me es imposible a veces aceptar que estás conmigo y que me amas - tragó pesado al concluir y el príncipe la besó con muchísimo amor.

¿Amar? ¿La Reina Malvada se estaba atreviendo a hablar de amor en esos momentos? Seguía confundida porque no entendía qué ganaba Regina con eso, no era como si supiera que estaba ella ahí dentro observando ¿O sí? Desecho inmediatamente el pensamiento porque de ser así la habría sacado de ese lugar para obligarle a ver. Tenía el corazón tan oscuro que no habría dudado en hacer algo tan bajo como eso solo para torturarla

\- Nunca - respondió el príncipe al separarse de sus labios - Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, por favor - le pidió - Créeme cuando te digo y te demuestro que te amo - la besó de nuevo demandante para que le quedara claro que sus palabras eran ciertas y pensaba esa noche esmerarse en hacerla sentir tan amada como era.

Snow contenía las lágrimas de rabia mientras escuchaba a su marido prácticamente jurarle amor a la mujer que les había hecho la vida imposible por años. Esas ganas de ver a la reina muerta regresaban a ella y le molestaba pensar que el Oscuro no quería a Regina así. Estaba segura que esa poción que le había dado no era para matarla, de lo contrario no le habría pedido que no usara la maldición de dormir. Cualquiera que fuera su plan no contemplaba a la Reina Malvada como Snow la quería en esos momentos

\- Te creo - respondió cuando por fin él la dejó de besar - Sé que me amas - le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos - Inclusive solo cuando me miras, lo sé - el príncipe asintió al escucharla y besó su frente - Hazme el amor, David - le pidió abrazándose a él.

En respuesta el príncipe colocó de nuevo su otro brazo por debajo de ella para sostenerla de esa forma y alcanzar su rostro con sus manos, volvió a restregar la punta de su hinchado miembro, que palpitaba de anticipación, por toda su intimidad haciéndola estremecer entre sus brazos hasta que logró colocar la punta en su entrada sin ayuda y empezó a empujar.

Regina abrió sus ojos de pronto y su boca al sentirlo comenzar a penetrarla, mientras se adentraba más cerró sus ojos para saborear el momento con su rostro un poco contraído por la sensación hasta que por fin estuvo dentro por completo. Se acomodó bajo él al tiempo que el príncipe comenzaba a besar todo su rostro para después concentrarse en sus labios y después de un corto tiempo empezó a salir y entrar de ella lentamente

\- Ahhmm - gimió un poco alto la reina al sentir el delicioso movimiento de ese miembro que acariciaba toda su intimidad por dentro y mandaba oleadas de placer a cada parte de su cuerpo

\- Te sientes tan bien, hermosa - siseó David. Como adoraba poseerla, adoraba estar dentro de ella, le fascinaba lo estrecha que era, lo húmeda que siempre estaba y lo bien que se sentía escucharla suspirar de placer, sentir su pequeño cuerpo estremecer del placer que él le daba. Le excitaba saber que Regina disfrutara tanto del sexo como él.

Si no estuviera segura que las personas que tenían sexo frente a ella eran su David y la Reina Malvada juraría que estaba viendo a dos enamorados haciendo el amor. Es que era demasiado lo que veía frente a ella, era demasiado el amor y la ternura que percibía. Mientras David la penetraba a un ritmo cadencioso y acariciaba la frente de ella, Regina se abrazaba a su cuello y ambos se besaban, eran besos candentes, pasionales y a la vez amorosos, algo que solo se podía ver en dos personas que se aman, no en una bruja que tiene al hombre sobre ella bajo un hechizo para obligarle a follarla.

Se tapó los oídos para no escucharles a ambos gemir y jadear, era una sensación horrible ver que David disfrutaba de hacerle eso a Regina. La tomaba de forma distinta en la que le llegó a tomar a ella, era más… ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba segura que no era igual.

Y de pronto le vio aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones y el cuerpo de la reina, que se veía pequeño bajo el de él, se estremecía, sus piernas temblaban alrededor de la cintura de su marido. David había enterrado su rostro en el cuello de la reina y lo único audible eran los gemidos altos de ella. Quería que se callara

\- ¡Ohhh, Dios! - gimió Regina extasiada sintiéndose muy cerca del orgasmo - M-Me ve… ¡Ah! - alcanzó a decir cuando la cúspide de su placer la alcanzó de pronto sorprendiéndole a ambos. Su cuerpo se tensó y después tembló aferrada al de él. El príncipe se separó de ella y besó la comisura de sus labios mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- Me fascina cuando te vienes, preciosa - le dijo acariciando sus senos firme pero delicadamente haciéndola estremecer más. Comenzó a besar su mandíbula y su cuello mientras aún sentía las convulsiones de su sexo sobre su erección. Cuidadosamente salió de ella con su miembro aun endurecido y mojado de su esencia, reclamando por su propio orgasmo.

Siguió repartiendo besos por todo su hermoso cuerpo, jugó con su boca con sus rozados pezones un poco, lo suficiente para hacerla retorcer levemente de placer, bajó más e introdujo su lengua en su ombligo y ella se arqueó un poco, la escuchó reír bajito, una de sus delicadas manos acarició su cabello animándole a seguir.

Bajó más y se detuvo frente a su plano vientre. Le miró fascinado por unos momentos que debieron haberle parecido una eternidad a la reina porque jaló levemente su cabello y David suspiró divertido por la demanda.

Se acomodó hincado sobre sus propias piernas y elevó las caderas de la reina para pegar su intimidad aún húmeda a su abdomen. Después bajó y le levantó un poco más hasta alcanzar de nuevo su vientre

\- Pedacito de amor - dijo besando tiernamente ahí - Me muero por conocerte. Todos los días sueño con verte en los brazos de tu mamá - besó su vientre de nuevo con total devoción. La reina llevó su mano hasta una de las de David que le sujetaban de la cadera para acariciarle

\- Pronto - susurró ella con ternura y le sonrió con ilusión, lo vio cerrar sus ojos inhalando profundo.

No supo por qué pero en ese momento ese sentimiento de posesividad sobre ella que jamás le dejaba en paz le invadió

\- Ya quiero ver tu vientre crecer con mi semilla - dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando directamente a los chocolate de ella - Quiero que todo el reino se entere que llevas a mi hijo en el vientre - tomó sus tobillos y empujó sus preciosas piernas hacia su torso para mantenerlas dobladas ahí - Que no le quede la menor duda a nadie que eres mía - y la reina contuvo el aliento al escucharle, su cuerpo vibraba ante sus palabras y su sexo comenzaba a derramar algo de su esencia al escuchar esa voz profunda, cargada de deseo y posesividad. Sus bellos ojos azules también estaban levemente oscurecidos a causa de su estado.

La sostuvo por detrás de sus rodillas y con urgencia colocó su miembro en su hinchada y enrojecida intimidad y se enterró de una en ella. La reina se arqueó violentamente lo mejor que la posición le permitió y David gruñó satisfecho y comenzó a poseerla con algo de desenfreno haciéndola gemir abiertamente.

No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar y tampoco lo que veía. Embarazada… Regina estaba embarazada de David. La rabia la cegó y maldijo que no había espacio suficiente para lanzar una flecha hacia la reina desde donde estaba. Apenas movió la puerta para salir cuando se arrepintió, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos se percató de su movimiento. Debía aguantar para poder ejecutar su plan.

David, su marido, estaba penetrando vigorosamente a su peor enemiga, no podía apartar la vista por más que quería y es que la curiosidad también le invadía al ver al príncipe comportarse de esa manera. Lo vio salir de ella de nueva cuenta y se agachó manteniendo las piernas de Regina abiertas y llevó su boca al sexo de ella.

Nunca había hecho eso con ella, la verdad es que Snow jamás lo había pedido, alguna vez David intentó hacerlo pero ella lo rechazó porque no pensaba que eso se fuera a sentir bien y mentiría si dijera que ahora no sentía curiosidad al ver como Regina se retorcía sobre la cama soltando jadeos y pequeños gritos, claramente gozando de las atenciones del príncipe y podía ver a su marido gustoso mientras le daba placer con su boca. Ella nunca deseó a David así.

La reina movía sus caderas contra su boca buscando más de él y de ese maravilloso placer que le proporcionaba. Jamás le iba a dejar de sorprender lo hábil que era David con su boca, era exquisito. Apretó sus muslos contra la cabeza del príncipe, lo tomó de los cabellos aferrando sus dedos a los mismos, le empujó levemente hacia ella para que introdujera más su lengua en su intimidad que palpitaba aún de deseo y de ardiente pasión. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando acallar sus gemidos y jadeos. David sacó su lengua y la paseó varias veces por sus hinchados pliegues, lamía de abajo hacia arriba y después pegaba su boca en su centro y chupaba para luego repetir la acción

\- D-David - gimió ahogadamente con sus ojos cerrados - Estoy cerca… - susurró al final

El príncipe se prendió de su clítoris y chupó con fuerza por unos segundos provocando que su cuerpo se agitara sin control. Arqueó su espalda y dejó de respirar un momento cuando llegó al orgasmo, cayó desfallecida en la cama luchando por aliento y de pronto se sintió levantada por la espalda. David la alzó para subirla a su regazo sentada sobre él para después besarla demandante haciéndola probarse a sí misma de su boca

\- Nadie sabe tan delicioso como tú - dijo mordiendo levemente el labio inferior a la reina

\- Pastor pervertido - respondió Regina con su voz aun afectada por el reciente orgasmo y su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos por lo mismo. Se sentía cansada pero él aún no se había venido y lo único que sabía era que quería que el príncipe llegara al orgasmo y que se derramara dentro de ella

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó porque quizá ya había sido suficiente para ella y no quería que su propio deseo la llevara más allá de su límite porque estaba embarazada. La sintió asentir levemente con su cabeza recargada en su hombro derecho. Su miembro descansaba casi acomodado entre medio de sus preciosas nalgas.

Ah, el trasero de su reina. Llevó sus manos hasta ahí y masajeo mordiéndose el labio inferior. La sintió relajarse y temió que se quedara dormida. Sin perder más tiempo la alzó levemente, acomodó con su mano su miembro en la intimidad de la reina e iba a comenzar a bajarla cuando ella solita se apoyó en sus hombros con sus manos y comenzó a descender lentamente por su longitud haciéndolo gemir

\- Oh, sssssí, belleza - siseó con un poco de lujuria en su voz pero es que había veces que Regina le sobrepasaba con su sensualidad y su participación activa en el sexo - Toma todo mi miembro dentro de ti - gimió en el oído de la reina y ella se abrazó a su cuello enterrando su rostro ahí. La sensación de sentir como su miembro era envuelto por esas suaves y ardientes paredes estrechas le mataba de placer - Eres perfecta - besó tras su oreja cuando ella le tuvo dentro por completo haciéndola estremecer entre sus brazos.

La aferró de las caderas con un poco de fuerza y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo para penetrarla. Sintió besos en su cuello y la respiración de ella más pesada por lo que aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos, él mismo arremetía con sus caderas contra ella cuando la jalaba hacia abajo y la reina gemía ahogadamente y con abandono contra su cuello. Todo era tan erótico, llevó sus manos hasta su redondo trasero y la aferró de ahí provocando un pequeño cambio momentáneo en los preciosos sonidos que salían de su boca.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba penetrando a Regina con fuerza, mucha más de la que tenía planeada en un principio y se sintió culpable al ser consciente que se suponía su plan era consentirla y no sabía si hacer eso era precisamente lo que la reina necesitaba

\- ¿Quieres que vaya más...¡Oh, Dios! - gimió y después tragó pesado - ...despacio? - preguntó

Inmediatamente Regina negó un poco desesperada

\- No - respondió ahogadamente - Así… es perfecto - jadeó y después volteó su rostro hacia el de él desde su posición - Me encantas así - gimió en su oído y mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo gruñir - Vente dentro en mí, David - pidió con su hermosa voz un poco ronca a causa de los gritos y jadeos incansables que el príncipe siempre lograba arrancarle cuando hacían el amor pero también estaba cargada de deseo y pasión - Quiero sentirte - movió su rostro hasta quedar frente al de él y ella sola se empujó hacia abajo para incrementar las sensaciones de ambos.

David no aguantó más al escucharla y verla, se prendió de su hermosa boca en un beso arrebatado y demandante. La tumbó de nuevo en la cama y emprendió ese ritmo castigador con el que le encantaba poseerla, procuraba golpetear con su miembro ese punto especial dentro de ella haciéndola lloriquear y gritar por momentos, quería hacerla venir junto con él, se sentía muy cerca y afortunadamente podía sentir que ella no estaba muy lejos también

\- Vente para mí, hermosa reina - demandó sobre su preciosa boca y ella asintió cerrando sus ojos, aferró el trasero de David con sus manos para empujarlo más hacia ella.

Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos al verlos, por un lado estaba horrorizada y espantada de verlos tener sexo y ver el comportamiento de David. Por otro precisamente el comportamiento de su esposo en ese momento no era nada con lo que Snow lo relacionaría, David estaba siendo posesivo, dominante y extremadamente pasional. Veía hipnotizada como se empujaba contra la reina y escuchaba claramente que ambos estaban disfrutando de lo que hacían, de lo que David hacía

\- ¡Oh Diooooos! ¡DAVID! - escuchó que gritó Regina, vio como se aferraba al cuerpo de su marido y como el de ella temblaba sin control bajo él

\- ¡Te amo! - exclamó David con un tono de voz alto que fue claramente escuchado por Snow y que hizo que la ira que sentía incrementara más si era posible.

La Reina Malvada era una maldita arpía que tenía a David bajo su control y lo hacía comportarse de esa manera que no era para nada propia de él. Además estaba embarazada… No, eso no podía ser, no había manera en que eso fuera cierto.

Una hermosa sonrisa satisfecha estaba dibujada en el rostro sonrojado y agitado de Regina y David la miraba fascinado, le encantaba saber que la satisfacía siempre, no se lo había dicho pero también le hacía sentir orgulloso saber que la dejaba exhausta. Besó su frente sudorosa mientras acariciaba su torso y sus senos. Salió cuidadosamente de ella y ambos se movieron para quedar acostados en la cama.

Regina se acurrucó contra él, poniendo su cabeza en su amplio pecho, aun luchaba por aliento después de esa agradable experiencia y se sentía tan a gusto

\- Gracias, David - le dijo depositando un beso en su pecho - Por hacerme sentir tan amada - sonrió levemente y después suspiró contenta al sentir las suaves caricias del príncipe en su cabeza y su espalda - Te amo - susurró adormilada, estaba agotada

\- Yo también te amo. Descansa, embarazadita hermosa - dijo él besando su cabeza a lo que ella soltó una pequeña exhalación de fastidio por el apodo y David no pudo evitar reír.

Siguió acariciándola por unos momentos y suspiraba de vez en cuando hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.

Snow aguardó un poco más a que estuvieran profundamente dormidos para actuar pero para su mala suerte la reina despertó y se levantó apresurada al baño. El príncipe despertó también y corrió tras ella. Decidió no hacer ningún movimiento por temor a que le atraparan por lo que aguardó. Pasaron unos minutos y regresaron abrazados, David besó la frente de Regina que caminaba con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó David y ella asintió sentándose en la cama. Él acomodó tiernamente un mechón de su cabello largo tras su oreja - Hace un poco de frío - comentó, después bostezo y de pronto una pequeña oleada de magia lo dejó vestido con su pijama y a la reina también - Sabes lo que estos preciosos camisones tuyos para dormir provocan en mí, ¿cierto? - preguntó divertido y sugestivo al mismo tiempo acariciando los muslos de la reina por sobre la tela que acababa de interponerse en su camino

\- Vamos a dormir, encantador - respondió ella sonriendo y se acomodó en la cama dejándole ahí parado frente a ella. Sintió un beso en su brazo y después el peso del cuerpo del hombre que tanto amaba se dejó sentir a un lado de ella en el colchón.

Volteó hacia el príncipe y se acurrucó a su lado de nuevo pero sin subir su cuerpo al de él y por fin ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La princesa aguardó de nuevo, esta vez había pasado alrededor de una hora y hacía poco más de media que la reina se había movido para quedar boca arriba y un poco alejada de David. Divisó el vaso con agua y se decidió a salir del armario, era ahora o nunca.

Caminó sigilosa y dejó su arco y flechas a los pies de la cama, se acercó por el lado de Regina y no le quitaba la vista de encima, observándola detenidamente, más específicamente su plano vientre donde ahora se suponía que crecía un pequeño ser que no debía ni siquiera existir, mucho menos nacer.

Se espantó por sus propios pensamientos y entonces decidió que lo mejor era seguir con el plan del Oscuro. Puso su mano sobre el pequeño morral amarrado a su cintura que tenía el pequeño frasco y lo abrió pero enseguida del mismo traía una pequeña daga con la cual podía deshacerse de todo el problema, recuperar a David de inmediato y no dejar nada a la suerte.

Sacó la daga con manos un poco temblorosas, tomó aire y la alzó sobre el vientre de Regina, si era verdad que estaba embarazada ese bebé no debía nacer. Su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada, se relamió los labios lista para encajarla pero sin saber por qué movió sus manos hasta que la daga quedó sobre el corazón de la Reina Malvada.

Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer, matarla de una vez y deshacerse de todo el mal en el Bosque Encantado, de cualquier forma, aunque se quedara con David y fuera verdad que tendría un hijo estaba segura que no se quedaría satisfecha y que seguiría arruinando vidas, muy seguramente ese niño iba a ser criado para seguir con la destrucción y el terror que la Reina Malvada había creado.

Lo mejor era que Regina muriera de una vez por todas, había hecho muchas cosas malas, matado a su padre y ella de tonta le había perdonado la vida pensando que la reina elegiría tener una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y en cambio se había robado a su marido y pretendía tener un hijo con él. Por Dios, el solo pensamiento la enloquecía de ira.

Alzó la daga de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y con toda la furia que sentía contra ella movió sus manos hacia abajo esperando sentir cómo se encajaba en el corazón de la reina

\- ¡NO! - se escuchó la voz de David de pronto rompiendo todo el silencio.

Una sensación extraña como de alerta le despertó y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho al ver que Snow estaba parada frente a Regina con una daga en alto dispuesta a herir a la reina. No lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la mujer que amaba y gritó de dolor al sentir que la daga se incrustaba en su espalda.

Regina despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el grito de David y su peso sobre ella. Se alzó un poco viendo al príncipe con una daga encajada en su espalda mientras una gran cantidad de sangre se derramaba cayendo sobre ella. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- No… no - susurró espantada sin poder moverse, se sentía petrificada, esa pesadilla que comenzó a tener cuando su depresión empezó y que la hacía despertar sobresaltada y no le dejaba dormir se estaba materializando.

Soñaba que era feliz con David, tal como lo era ahora y que su trágica historia se repetía, algo sucedía y el amor de su vida le era arrancado de su lado como sucedió con Daniel y una vez más ella era incapaz de hacer algo

\- ¡David! - dijo la princesa angustiada y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas al ver lo que había sucedido. Lo que había hecho… por culpa de la Reina Malvada - ¡Es tu culpa! - le dijo a Regina quien parecía que no podía moverse de su lugar. Desesperada sacó la daga de la espalda del príncipe quien apenas se quejó y le volteó. David claramente agonizaba

\- Re-Regina - susurró apenas y en ese momento la reina salió de ese lugar oscuro al que su mente la había llevado y reaccionó. Intentó acercarse a él pero la princesa la empujó

\- ¡Aléjate de él! Yo lo voy a salvar - dijo Snow fuera de sí, ese no había sido su plan, se suponía que si alguien tenía que morir era ella no él. Tomó el rostro de David y plantó un beso en sus labios esperando sentir la oleada de magia que seguramente le salvaría pero nada sucedió - ¿David? - preguntó en un susurro - ¿Por qué no funciona? - su voz se escuchó desesperada - ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! - reclamó volteando a ver a Regina con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La reina estaba llorando, ni siquiera sabía por qué había dejado que la princesa le hiciera a un lado pero no iba a perder a David como perdió a Daniel, esta vez tenía magia. El príncipe estaba pálido seguramente por la sangre que perdía por lo que desesperada fue ella ahora quien empujó a la princesa apartándola

\- No te mueras, por favor - las palabras le salían atropelladas entre el llanto, la desesperación y el pánico de que el príncipe se muriera. Como pudo logró voltear a David de espaldas de nuevo ante la mirada atenta de la princesa.

Colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre la herida en su espalda e invocó su magia pero no le respondía - No, no, no, no… - dijo angustiada. Empezó a hiperventilar de la desesperación, sentía que no podía respirar.

Si algo tenía en claro era que la magia era emoción y sentimiento, tomó un largo respiro conteniendo el llanto, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en salvarle la vida al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, se enfocó en el amor que sentía por él y en el amor que el príncipe le profesaba

\- No me dejes, David - sollozó al borde del llanto y esa magia extraña que le era poco familiar se dejó sentir haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe. Observó claramente que era un destello de luz muy brillante que afortunadamente sanó la herida de David por completo sorprendiéndola a ella y a la princesa por igual.

Había visto a Regina usar muchas veces magia pero jamás vio que fuese de ese color tan brillante y completamente blanca. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que David se movía pero nuevamente enfureció al verlos besarse con… amor y desespero

\- Estás bien - afirmó Regina sollozando, como queriendo convencerse a sí misma, sentía el corazón apretado y un nudo en el estómago. Besó a su príncipe y se abrazó a él fuertemente

\- Sí, aquí estoy - dijo David estrechando a la reina fuertemente contra él - Me salvaste - su voz se escuchaba débil y estaba semi sentado en la cama con ella segura entre sus brazos. Tragó pesado sintiendo el cuerpo de la reina estremecer por el llanto

\- David… - intentó Snow hablar pero se quedó inmediatamente callada al ver que la reina volteaba a verla.

Volteó a ver a la princesa que seguía ahí parada con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba no podía creer lo que veía. Regina se levantó de la cama con su camisón empapado en la sangre del príncipe

\- Lárgate, Snow - dijo la reina claramente enojada con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas - Te dejaré ir esta vez, pero si vuelves a intentar algo en contra de nosotros no responderé - aseguró

\- No puedes lastimarnos - respondió segura de sí misma y desafiante porque sabía que tenía esa ventaja sobre la Reina Malvada

\- Y como viste tú sí puedes hacerlo - dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo retroceder a la princesa

\- Fue tu culpa - dijo molesta y sintiéndose intimidada por esa mujer - No conforme con tener a David bajo un hechizo para retenerlo a tu lado le haces que arriesgue su vida por ti - reclamó - Ella te está engañando, David - acusó Snow viendo al príncipe - Te tiene bajo un hechizo. No recuerdas que me amas por eso el beso no funcionó pero yo te voy a salvar - aseguró

\- No - respondió David tajante desde su posición, logró sentarse en la cama con algo de dificultad, si bien Regina le había salvado y poco a poco se sentía mejor la pérdida de sangre había sido considerable - Hablamos de ésto cuando te confesé todo. Me enamore de Regina, es a ella a quien amo y no es nada que ella haya hecho para obligarme. Al contrario Snow, el culpable de todo soy yo -

\- ¡Es la Reina Malvada, por Dios! Por supuesto que es una trampa para arruinar mi final feliz - hablaba casi fuera de sí - ¡Es mentira que estás embarazada! ¡Admítelo! - gritó con la voz aguda claramente desesperada.

Tanto Regina como David se sorprendieron que supiera del bebé

-¿C-como sabes que est…? - intentó la reina preguntar un poco insegura y espantada

\- Los escuché y les vi - dijo la princesa con odio - Te vi haciendo... e-eso con mi marido - y se tapó el rostro con sus manos como no queriendo aceptar lo que había dicho - Pero sé que es una trampa - dijo la princesa y descubrió su rostro con un porte altivo - No importa cuántas veces te acuestes con David. ¡Tú no puedes tener hijos! - bramó enfurecida - Todo es una farsa - terminó

\- Snow… - intentó explicar el príncipe pero la princesa no le dejó seguir, volteó con Regina de nuevo

\- Mi padre me lo aseguró. Que jamás tendrías hijos - decía mirando fijamente a la reina

\- Eso te lo dijo porque le hice creer que era así, pero siempre he podido concebir. Solo que no quería hacerlo con tu padre de ninguna forma - explicó con algo de calma y enfado porque era la verdad pero odiaba hablar de ese hombre y de esos tiempos en los que fue terriblemente desdichada

\- No - respondió la princesa - Mi padre dijo que no tendrías hijos nunca. Se encargó de que fuera así - estaba tan molesta con la reina que no le importaba hacer esas crueles confesiones - Sin que te dieras cuentas se usaron métodos hasta que no fue necesario seguir porque tu cuerpo ya no podía concebir - le miraba con furia y odio - Los médicos se lo aseguraron. Padre no quería otro heredero - arremetió.

La reina tragó pesado al escuchar sus palabras e instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre. Una cosa era que ella se hubiera cuidado para no quedar embarazada de ese hombre que odiaba tanto y que le trataba tan mal, pero otra era pensar que a sus espaldas el Rey intentó hacerle daño de esa forma y sin que ella pudiera decidir

\- Tu padre no podía dejarme embarazada porque yo no quería que lo hiciera - respondió Regina con los dientes apretados y aguantando las lágrimas. No sabía por qué pero le lastimaba saber eso. ¿Cuántas veces había sido usada al antojo de alguien más sin su consentimiento? Su madre quería que tuviera hijos y el hombre con el que terminó casada en contra de su voluntad no quería que los tuviera y sentía pesadumbre en su corazón al saber que estuvo a merced del Rey por tantísimos años - Era mi elección, no de él - aclaró aguantando las lágrimas

\- Mientes - dijo la princesa apretando sus puños - No puedes estar embarazada y menos de David. ¿Con eso te convenció para que te quedaras con ella? - preguntó al príncipe incrédula

-No, Snow. Mi decisión no tuvo que ver con el bebé - aseguró intentando levantarse pero no le fue posible - Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando confesé todo y vine a buscarla - explicó

\- Jamás debí haberle pedido a padre que se casara contigo - gruñó con odio al ser consciente que lo que Regina decía era verdad. Estaba embarazada… Realmente embarazada. Iba a tener un hijo con su marido cuando se suponía que era ella la que debía estar esperando un hijo de David, no la Reina Malvada. Regina había conseguido una venganza excesivamente cruel contra ella.

Para Regina eso fue como si le hubiesen abofeteado y las lágrimas salieron en contra de su voluntad, algo que aparentemente le satisfacía a la princesa porque sonrió de lado al verle

\- ¿Tú… le pediste que se casara conmigo? - preguntó anonadada y claramente sentía que su corazón dolía porque cuando salvó a la princesa, Regina pensaba que podían ser amigas y le tenía un cariño especial a la pequeña que ahora comprendía por un simple capricho la había condenado verdaderamente

\- Sí - respondió con aires de superioridad - Padre hacía todo lo que yo quería, Regina… Le pedí que se casara contigo y también le pedí que no tuviera hijos contigo - confesó. Estaba gozando de una forma retorcida decirle todo eso, lo sentía como una pequeña venganza después de haberla visto follar con su marido y saber que estaba embarazada

\- ¿Por qué no te pudiste quedar callada? - preguntó Regina con los dientes apretados e intentando no quebrarse

\- Tenía doce, Regina - se excusó la princesa

\- Y yo solo dieciséis y me condenaste a una vida que yo no quería. Me condenaste a un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre, que ahora puedo asegurar era un monstruo - se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por su rostro - Y tú… - suspiró aguantando el soltarse llorando - Me trataste como si fuera una muñeca más argumentando que querías una madre cuando eso no era cierto, solo querías que se hiciera lo que tú querías.

Te pedí que no dijeras nada y aun así lo hiciste - comenzó a llorar pero sin bajar su rostro ni perder su porte - y ahora me doy cuenta que me traicionaste verdaderamente al pedirle a tu padre que se casara conmigo e intentarán quitarme el derecho a elegir si quería tener hijos o no - tragó pesado queriendo deshacerse del nudo en su garganta

\- Pero querías ser reina - arremetió Snow con una sonrisa sarcástica - No tenías que haber aceptado si no querías y aun así lo hiciste - los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas

\- Mi madre aceptó el matrimonio por mí - sollozó Regina - Yo no quería ser reina, eso no me importaba, Snow. Yo quería ser feliz con Daniel y tú lo arruinaste todo -

\- ¿Y por eso ahora estás haciendo todo ésto no? - respondió Snow - Te robaste a mi marido lanzando una maldición sobre él y pretendes que con un hijo lo vas a retener y de seguro harás que todo el mundo te vea con buenos ojos -

\- Lárgate - dijo Regina - Te quiero fuera de mi Palacio y no quiero que vuelvas nunca más -

\- Es el palacio de mi madre - dijo entre dientes

\- ¡Es mío! - respondió la reina enojada - Fueron muchos años de infierno al lado de tu padre y de ti. No vuelvas a decir que no es mío, es lo menos que merezco después de todo lo que me hicieron -

\- No te vas a salir con la tuya, Regina - dijo la princesa - No voy a dejar que sigas reteniendo a mi marido a la fuerza -

\- David está aquí porque quiere, Snow - respondió Regina con calma - Él es libre de irse contigo en este momento si así lo desea - dijo. El príncipe se paró de la cama y se colocó tras ella rodeando su cintura por detrás

\- Snow… Amo a Regina y estoy con ella porque quiero. Vamos a tener un hijo - dijo David - Me proclame traidor ante el reino por lo que hice y ya no quiero nada contigo. No hay nadie a quien recuperar. Déjanos vivir tranquilos - pidió. Era extraño, no sentía pena por la princesa, sí, sabía que todo eso era culpa de él pero el saber que Snow estuvo a nada de matar a Regina hacía que sus sentimientos hacia la princesa no fueran para nada algo bueno. No quería odiarla pero había ido muy lejos con eso

\- Toma todas tus cosas y vete Snow - dijo Regina - No lanzaré la maldición, tienes mi palabra que te dejaré vivir en paz, no quiero más venganza. Solo deseo que me dejes en paz por igual. Me diste una oportunidad que he decidido tomar, ahora te regreso el favor. No te detendré aunque hayas invadido mi Castillo, hayas querido matarme y hayas estado a punto de matar a David. Solo vete - concluyó con ese porte altivo característico de ella.

Snow camino para tomar el arco y sus flechas que había dejado cerca de la cama. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, volteó de pronto y lanzó una flecha hacia Regina.

David estaba por ponerse frente a la reina pero ella detuvo la flecha con esa extraña magia, el artefacto cayó al suelo a los pies de ellos y cuando Snow intentó lanzar otra, Regina dirigió sus manos hacia ella y esa misma magia acudió a su llamado lanzando a la princesa al suelo y en ese momento apareció Azul.

Un pequeño frasco rodó hasta el medio de la habitación que tanto la reina como David vieron.

El hada intentó atacar Regina pero ésta se defendió de nuevo con su magia dejando a Azul sorprendida, con los ojos como platos. En ese instante más hadas aparecieron y la reina se mantuvo firme mientras que David comenzaba a desesperarse porque eran muchas hadas contra Regina y lamentablemente él no podía hacer mucho en cuestiones de magia. Aun así se separó de la reina para buscar su espada y la empuñó parándose de nuevo junto a ella a pesar de sentirse aún débil

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntó el hada naranja al ver el estado como de shock del hada azul

\- N-Nada - respondió ella - Regina ha intentado atacar a Snow - dijo aclarándose la garganta. No les diría que la Reina Malvada había usado magia blanca, era algo que no podía creer y debía ser un error, no había nadie en la tierra que fuera portador de ese tipo de magia y si alguien lo iba a hacer no podía ser de ninguna manera un ser tan oscuro como la reina.

Las hadas vieron tanto a la reina como al príncipe claramente unidos contra ellas

\- Ella… pudo atacarme - balbuceó la princesa aun sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de suceder mientras se ponía de pie

\- Tal vez no pueda herirte princesa, pero puedo defenderme - habló la reina molesta desde su posición - Fuiste tú quien me atacó y casi matas a David -

\- ¡Fue tu culpa! – exclamó Snow - Yo jamás le haría daño a David como tú lo has hecho con nosotros -

\- ¡Fuera todas de aquí! - ordenó Regina, no se le escapó que el hada azul se sorprendió de verla usar ese tipo extraño de magia, no entendía por qué pero tal parecía que era algo a su favor. Invocó una bola de fuego en su mano y en ese instante todas las hadas desaparecieron junto con Snow dejándoles solos una vez más.

Regina se echó en los brazos de David y comenzó a llorar abiertamente en su pecho con todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos la invadían. Se sentía aterrada porque casi lo pierde, así como a Daniel, frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada y por culpa de Snow. El pensamiento de perder a David también la ponía en un estado de total pánico y desespero

\- Estoy bien - decía el príncipe contra su cabello dejando pequeños besos en su cabeza - No pasó nada, lograste salvarme, mi hermosa y valiente reina - buscó su rostro y se le estrujó el corazón al verla tan triste y asustada - Ya te dije que no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente - tragó pesado intentando contener las lágrimas porque quería ser el soporte de ella en esos momentos pero mentiría si dijera que no pensó que moriría y le dejaría sola, esa sola idea le aterraba tanto como perderla a ella - Hubiera muerto si te hubiese herido a ti - dijo - Yo no hubiera podido salvarte - sentía la garganta apretada al decirlo.

La reina le besó con desespero en medio de su llanto, sollozaba sobre los labios del príncipe

\- Fue horrible verte herido - lloró con fuerza - Me asuste tanto - se abrazó de nuevo a él como si su vida dependiera de ello - No puedo vivir sin ti, David -

\- Lo siento tanto, Regina - se sentó en la cama con ella sobre su regazo.

Se sentía tan culpable porque efectivamente todo eso era su culpa, a pesar que era inmensamente feliz con la reina él era el causante de que ahora Snow quisiera hacerle daño. Y estaba consciente que también era responsable de ese comportamiento de la princesa.

Él ya sabía que la princesa tenía en mente deshacerse de Regina pero pensó que desistiendo de lanzar la maldición esa guerra entre ellas terminaría. Jamás le cruzó por la mente que Snow no aceptaría que él se había enamorado de Regina e intentara atacarla aun sabiendo que está embarazada

\- Prefiero mil veces que las cosas hayan sido así a que tú o el bebé resultaran heridos o… peor - no pudo evitar esta vez que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos ante el pensamiento

\- Pero no… - comenzó ella pero el príncipe no la dejó seguir colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

\- Shhh - le dijo sorbiendo su nariz - Ya no importa - quitó su dedo y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios - Te salve, me salvaste y ambos… - hizo una pequeña pausa sonriendo - Los tres estamos bien ahora - dejo un beso largo en su frente y la escuchó sollozar.

En ese momento los guardias llegaron corriendo

\- ¡Majestad! - exclamaron al ver las ropas de ambos machadas de sangre.

David les volteó a ver entre molesto y agradecido. Estaba agradecido que hubiesen acudido con ellos pero no podía evitar estar molesto al saber que Snow había logrado entrar al Castillo sin ser vista y que hasta ese entonces ellos se habían percatado del peligro

\- ¡Regina! - dijo Henry angustiado entrando por entremedio de los guardias y acercándose a la pareja. David se levantó dejando a Regina sentada en la cama permitiendo que Henry le abrazara - Mi niña - dijo el hombre mayor acariciando el cabello de su pequeña que lloraba ahora abrazada a él.

El príncipe caminó hacia los guardias, se detuvo para tomar el frasco que estaba en el suelo y después llegó hasta ellos para hablar de lo que había pasado

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Regina? - preguntó Henry angustiado al ver a su pequeña en ese estado y cubierta de sangre

\- Snow logró entrar, quiso atacarme, David me defendió y él resultó herido - lloró - Casi muere, papi - la mano de su padre acarició su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas

\- Oh, mi niña - dijo el hombre con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro al ver a su hija así - Ya están todos a salvo - besó su frente y cerró sus ojos abrazando a Regina fuertemente agradeciendo que David cumplió con su palabra y la hubiera defendido con su vida.

La pesadilla que tanto había temido se estaba haciendo realidad, le dolía y le asustaba pensar que Regina no iba a conseguir esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba tan fácilmente.


	15. Chapter 15

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

 

Lamento que hayan sufrido un poco el capítulo anterior jeje

Espero que el capítulo les guste y espero puedan disculpar cualquier error

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima  **autumnevil5**  que sigue siendo tan amable de apoyarme en este proceso.

* * *

David terminaba de hablar con los guardias y acordaba ir con ellos en búsqueda del lugar por donde la princesa había logrado penetrar el Castillo. Se encaminó por sus zapatos, dejó el pequeño frasco que traía en su mano en el tocador y pudo sentir la mirada angustiada de Regina sobre él

\- David… - le habló intentando llamar su atención

\- Enseguida vuelvo - le sonrió mientras se ponía sus zapatos. La reina se levantó de su lugar dejando a su padre y se acercó a él

\- Por favor, no - pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos, la angustia de haberle visto casi muerto no le dejaba de atormentar y se sentía mal en general. No quería perderlo de vista al menos por esa noche. David se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra él fuertemente, dejo un beso en su cabeza y después buscó su rostro con sus manos y le alzó para que le mirara, sus preciosos ojos chocolate le miraban con extrema preocupación

\- Estoy bien - sonrió pero se veía tan cansado e igual de angustiado que ella - Solo iré a revisar junto con los guardias los alrededores del Castillo y volveré - acarició su rostro con sus pulgares pero ella negó

\- Deja que ellos lo hagan - las lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos que el príncipe limpió inmediatamente, no se quería separar de él. Lo vio tragar pesado - Te ves muy cansado… perdiste mucha sangre, tienes que descansar - se apresuró a decir para convencerle. El príncipe tomó aire profundamente y negó un poco divertido

\- Muy bien - acordó David pasando un mechón de su precioso cabello tras su oreja como tanto disfrutaba hacerlo. Solo accedía porque no quería angustiarla más y sabía que si se aferraba a ir, ella insistiría en ir con él y no quería exponerla de ninguna forma, no sabían si era seguro aun

\- Yo estaré al tanto del informe, David - dijo Henry levantándose de la cama - Ustedes vayan a descansar - sonrió comprensivamente

\- Gracias, papi - dijo Regina abrazándose a David y enterrando su rostro en su pecho

\- Gracias, Henry - dijo también el príncipe rodeando a su hermosa reina con sus brazos.

Tanto el hombre mayor como los guardias se retiraron después de hacer la debida reverencia y les dejaron solos.

Le dolía tanto sentirla estremecerse de pronto entre sus brazos, seguramente a causa del evento que esperaba no fuera traumático ni para ella ni para él. También se sentía asustado y muy angustiado pero no quería quebrarse frente a Regina

\- Vamos a quitarte ésto - le dijo refiriéndose al camisón que estaba empapado en sangre que aún no terminaba de secarse. Suavemente comenzó a deslizar la prenda por sus hombros y cuando su torso quedó descubierto se dio cuenta que su cuerpo también tenía sangre. David le sonrió, terminó de empujar la tela por sus caderas para que cayera al suelo y la encaminó al baño. Ambos necesitaban enjuagar la sangre de sus cuerpos.

Cuando terminaron de tomar un tibio baño regresaron a la habitación y se pusieron ropa nueva para dormir.

Mientras Regina cepillaba su cabello en su tocador miraba la cama a través del espejo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- No quiero dormir aquí - dijo en un susurro - Vamos a otra habitación - propuso

\- Me parece una excelente idea - respondió él sonriendo tiernamente y agradeciendo en el alma que Regina propusiera dormir en otra parte, la verdad es que él tampoco quería quedarse ahí.

La reina se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta él, le tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de ese lugar que había sido testigo de muchas noches apasionadas y del amor que ahora sentían el uno por el otro, pero lamentablemente también de esa noche que pudo haberse convertido en la más trágica de todas.

* * *

Caminaron por los pasillos sin prisa hasta que llegaron a una habitación que era extremadamente elegante y que sorprendió a David, era sin duda la alcoba de una mujer.

En el centro de la misma había una enorme cama con dosel muy elegante también, una ventana con un sillón, el tocador, una pequeña mesa, un armario y el baño. Pero lo que más encantaba a David era que tenía una puerta. Le encantaba la habitación de Regina pero al principio le hacía sentir un poco incómodo que no tuviera una puerta como tal

\- Es una habitación muy bonita - dijo

\- Es en realidad mi habitación - respondió ella - La que me fue asignada oficialmente cuando me casé - se acercó a la cama y comenzó a apartar los cojines

\- Pensé que aquella era tu habitación - dijo el príncipe extrañado moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama para ayudarle a mover los cojines y las cobijas

\- Ellos siempre estaban en viajes interminables y me dejaban atrás - dijo sin mirarle mientras se subía a la cama acomodándose para dormir, aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo después de lo que había sucedido - Pasaba mucho tiempo sola en este Castillo y en el Reino Blanco - se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su propia oreja y se relamió los labios - Me mudé a aquella habitación porque el enorme balcón me daba cierta sensación de libertad - se escuchaba nostálgica.

David se subió a la cama y tomó su posición enseguida de ella

\- Yo jamás te dejare sola - dijo mirándole serio. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Regina y le acarició, vio como ella cerró sus ojos al sentir su tacto y se acercó más para dejar un tierno beso en sus preciosos labios - Te amo - susurró solo para ella, cerró sus ojos y colocó un beso largo en la frente de la mujer que amaba más que a su vida y que esa noche pudo haber perdido junto con su hijo

\- En verdad pensé que te iba a perder - dijo la reina con nudo en su garganta rompiendo el silencio y prácticamente robándole las palabras al príncipe. No podía apartar esa horrible sensación de su pecho y su mente, era ese mismo sentimiento de horror y vacío que le invadió cuando perdió a Daniel

\- No - dijo David abrazándola y ella empezó a llorar casi al instante - No me vas a perder - le dolía en el alma escucharla llorar de esa forma, sentía su pequeño cuerpo estremecer contra él a causa de su llanto y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas él mismo porque entendía la angustia que Regina sentía. Era doloroso el pensamiento de lo que hubiera sido si Snow hubiese logrado lastimar a la reina o si él hubiese muerto - Lamento tanto que ésto haya pasado - dijo sollozando - Es mi culpa - besó su frente de nuevo

\- No es culpa tuya - dijo ella alzando su rostro para mirar sus preciosos ojos azules que estaban enrojecidos y le miraban tristes, llevó su mano a su rostro y limpió tiernamente sus lágrimas - Snow y yo… - pero él le interrumpió

\- Por supuesto que lo es - apretó los dientes al hablar, le dolía hablar de ese tema que habían estado evadiendo durante todo ese tiempo - Regina… No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, pero ambos sabemos que lo que hice no fue lo correcto y posiblemente nos tengamos que enfrentar a muchas situaciones de éstas - hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire para seguir - Lamentablemente estoy casado con Snow - sentía un nudo en su garganta al hablar - Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo aunque quisiera - le tomó de la nuca con su mano derecha - yo no… - tragó pesado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo - Oh, Regina… perdóname por no ser un hombre libre para ti - comenzó a llorar

\- David - sollozó Regina al verle y escucharle

\- Por mi culpa nuestro bebé va a nacer fuera de un matrimonio y no sabes como me pesa - la reina se abalanzó sobre sus labios, le besaba con intensidad pero estaba seguro que había un poco de dolor en ese beso, que ella sentía el mismo dolor que él - Y después de lo que ha pasado quisiera más que nunca que nada me atara a esa mujer - habló con resentimiento en su voz. No importaba que alguna vez hubiese tenido algo con Snow, había llegado muy lejos al intentar matar a Regina y a su bebé de esa forma tan cruel

\- Mi amor… - dijo Regina.

El príncipe salió de sus pensamientos negativos, le miró curioso y a la vez enternecido por ese nuevo apodo que la reina le estaba designando. Siempre era él quien estaba diciéndole de cierta o tal forma, pero ella simplemente había elegido el más bello y perfecto de todos

\- Entiendo tu preocupación - siguió ella - pero eso no me impide amarte y no nos va a impedir amar a nuestro pedacito de amor - le miraba fijamente a sus bellos ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto, su vista se nublaba de pronto porque sus propios ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas también - Yo te acepto aun sabiendo que no eres libre, David - afirmó mientras lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos - Te amo y quiero estar contigo por encima de tu condición - concluyó

\- Sí Regina… - dijo el príncipe angustiado tomando sus delicadas muñecas con sus manos - Yo te amo y amo a nuestro bebé sin importar nada, pero sabes lo que ante el reino significa que vayamos a tener un hijo en nuestra situación - cerró los ojos con dolor mientras acariciaba las manos de ella con sus pulgares

\- Eso no me importa - habló la reina autoritaria y frunciendo su ceño - No hay nada de malo con nuestro bebé aunque no estemos casados, es producto de nuestro amor - intentaba convencer a David que eso no le afectaba aunque muy en el fondo le lastimaba por su bebé, por supuesto que no era el escenario más ideal para traer a un niño al mundo - No me importa lo que la gente diga o piense… Estoy dispuesta a defenderle de quien sea - terminó mirándole un poquito desafiante.

David le miró por unos segundos sin decir absolutamente nada

\- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu determinación? - habló sonriendo de lado mientras la admiraba. No tenía duda que su bebé iba a tener a la mejor madre del mundo - Los amo a los dos, mucho… - suspiró juntando su frente con la de ella y dando por terminada esa conversación en particular. No quería seguir discutiendo ese tema con Regina. Él era el del problema, no ella. Era él quien no era completamente libre y quien tenía que buscar una solución para su situación

\- Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mi, David - dijo la reina separándose de él un poco y mirándole con intensidad - Si no hubiese sido por ti, Snow me habría matado - tragó pesado ante el pensamiento. Sin enterarse había estado completamente vulnerable e indefensa ante la princesa y no le hubiese matado solo a ella, sino que a su bebé también.

David llevó su mano a la tersa mejilla de la reina nuevamente acariciándole, la vio cerrar sus ojos y suspirar ante su tierna caricia

\- Lamento también todo lo que tuviste que pasar con el Rey y con Snow - la reina abrió sus ojos inmediatamente ante la mención de su ex marido y de la princesa - Lamento todo lo que te hicieron… - tragó pesado.

Mientras más conocía del cruel pasado de Regina más entendía por qué había pasado con ella todo lo que pasó. Sí, quizá ella había caído en la oscuridad por tomar malas decisiones, pero ahora estaba seguro que las personas que le rodearon durante toda su vida movieron estratégicamente sus piezas para que todas las opciones que se le presentaron en la vida a Regina la llevaran por ese camino tan oscuro y sin aparente salida, por más que la reina intentara tomar la decisión correcta jamás le fue posible porque se las arreglaron para ponerle opciones que le dañarían de una forma u otra y su corazón dolía por ella y porque sabía perfectamente que él también había participado indirectamente

\- En esta historia hay muchos culpables - dijo Regina - Sabes que hice muchas cosas malas que quizá no debí - le dolía hablar de eso con David - De lo único que puedes estar seguro es que jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber matado al Rey - le miró seria y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Ese maldito miserable se lo merecía - dijo con los dientes apretados porque la rabia le invadía cada que hablaba de su ex marido, ni siquiera era capaz de mencionar su nombre. Inmediatamente el príncipe le besó buscando calmarla un poco

\- Ya no puede hacerte daño - susurró sobre sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar, sorbió su nariz - Aunque volviera no permitiría que te pusiera ni una sola mano encima - le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Regina asintió mientras suspiraba al escucharle intentando no soltar su llanto. No era que necesitara que David le defendiera, pero sus palabras le causaban una agradable sensación de seguridad, habría dado lo que fuera porque sus padres hubieran pronunciado esas palabras muchos años atrás y le hubiesen salvado del horror que vivió al lado de ese hombre.

La reina se abrazó al cuello del príncipe quien la envolvió inmediatamente con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. A pesar que a David le dolía en el alma escucharla le dejó, porque después de todo lo ocurrido no era para menos que la reina llorara. Acariciaba su cabello y su espalda mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cabeza, su frente y su sien. Sin darse cuenta él también había comenzado a llorar.

Lloraba aferrada a él, esa noche Snow había revivido varios fantasmas de su pasado, esos que Regina había enterrado muy dentro de sí misma y que ahora volvían para atormentarla. La princesa hizo realidad la última y más horrible de sus pesadillas y a pesar de que había logrado salvar a David sabía que estuvo a nada de perderlo también.

Cuando se sintió un poco más calmada se separó de él, y se percató que el príncipe también había llorado. Le invitó a recostarse junto con ella a lo que David no perdió tiempo e hizo de inmediato, la abrazó de nuevo y ambos comenzaron a acariciarse tiernamente hasta que David se quedó dormido.

* * *

Todas aparecieron en el salón del trono del Reino Blanco y una furiosa Snow habló primero

\- No deseo hablar de lo que sucedió - dijo, su voz se escuchaba como resentida y sin decir nada más salió apresurada del lugar.

Las hadas al verse solas organizaron una pequeña audiencia para hablar de lo que había pasado en el Castillo Oscuro

\- Sé que todas vimos a David quedarse al lado de Regina aparentemente por voluntad - comenzó a decir el hada Azul que se paseaba por enfrente del trono ante la atenta mirada de todas las demás

\- Azul - dijo el hada Naranja - A mi no me pareció que el príncipe estuviera bajo ningún hechizo - le miró intentando hacerle ver al hada superior que lo más seguro era que estuvieran peleando por una causa en vano - Recuerda que no podemos interferir en el camino del amor. Es una falta muy grave - le recordó

\- Podemos hacerlo porque lo más seguro es que eso no sea amor… - dijo otra hada de menor rango y ambas voltearon a verle

\- ¿Qué va a pasar si en verdad nos estamos equivocando? Nadie pudimos llegar hasta el príncipe para asegurar que efectivamente exista algún maleficio - dijo Nova mordiéndose el labio inferior. La determinación que había en el porte del príncipe y de la reina de pelear juntos contra ellas no parecía que fuera una farsa

\- Regina dijo que Snow la había atacado y que casi mata a David - dijo una hada amarilla - No podemos pasar por alto que la princesa ha ido muy lejos - enfatizó

\- Pero también Snow dijo que había sido culpa de la propia Regina - Azul le miró molesta ante la insinuación de que la princesa no estuviese haciendo lo correcto - No estuvimos ahí, no podemos asegurar nada de lo que pasó antes de que llegáramos y claramente vimos como Regina estaba dispuesta a atacarnos a todas - dijo con firmeza en su voz asegurándose de convencerlas a todas de no abandonar esa misión de ayudar a Snow y lograr que el bien reinara en esa tierra - Debemos intentar una vez más -

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? - preguntó el hada Naranja con un poco de fastidio - Si la princesa no acepta que David dejó de amarla esto se volverá nuevamente una lucha incansable hasta que una de las dos muera - soltó un suspiro negando levemente con su cabeza

\- Lo intentaremos una vez más - repitió el hada Azul

\- Lo único que vamos a conseguir si hacemos eso es hacer que el terror reine de nuevo en esta tierra - dijo el hada Naranja entrecerrando sus ojos - Regina no ha hecho nada malo desde que fue desterrada de este reino. Intentó lanzar una maldición pero con ella fuera del alcance del Oscuro y la nueva relación que tiene con el príncipe ha desistido. Lo único que Snow debe hacer es atender a su pueblo, algo que no ha hecho - concluyó el hada

\- Hablaré con Snow para que tome su lugar como reina - dijo el hada Azul - Debe subir al trono y hacerse cargo de su reino. Intentaré que se mantenga alejada de Regina por un tiempo. Quizá si hacemos eso la Reina Malvada salga de su escondite al ver que ni siquiera teniendo a David en su poder la princesa va a ella -

La mayoría de las hadas asintieron pero hubo un cierto número que no, entre ellas el hada Naranja que comenzaba a pensar que posiblemente Azul ya no fuera la indicada para guiarlas.

Por su lado Azul solo pensaba en la forma de impedir que las hadas se enteraran que había visto a Regina usar magia blanca.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y Regina simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Los recuerdos de cuando perdió a Daniel junto con los de casi perder a David no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez y le era imposible dormir.

Había una tormenta y los relámpagos ocasionalmente iluminaban toda la habitación. Volteó a su lado y sonrió al ver a David durmiendo, al menos uno de los dos estaba descansando.

Llevó su mano hacia el apuesto rostro del príncipe y apenas tocando con sus dedos acarició su rostro, después subió su mano para pasarlos por su cabello muy levemente, no quería despertarlo, sabía que David necesitaba recuperarse. Suspiró retirando su mano y se quedó contemplándole un largo rato hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse muy pesados, se acurrucó a un lado de él e intentó dormir una vez más.

Estaba segura que la inconsciencia casi le llevaba cuando de pronto el silencio fue roto y no por un estruendo de la tormenta

\- ¡No! - gritó el príncipe de pronto sobresaltando a la hermosa mujer a su lado.

Regina abrió sus ojos al escucharlo muerta de miedo porque era precisamente lo que le había despertado al momento del ataque. Vio que David se removía en la cama muy inquieto y supo entonces que era una pesadilla e intentó despertarlo

\- David - le movió un poco. Estaba completamente empapado en sudor y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de angustia y desesperación

\- Regina - sollozó David pero no despertó

\- Aquí estoy - dijo un poco desesperada - Mi amor, por favor despierta - le sacudió un poco y entonces él abrió sus ojos, respiraba muy agitado y parecía no estar del todo ahí

\- ¿Regina? - preguntó volteando a verla, estaba sentada en la cama y asintió levemente con sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas - Oh, Regina - se abrazó a ella colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, se aferró con sus brazos a su estrecha cintura y comenzó a llorar con fuerza

\- Shhh - dijo la reina besando su frente y acariciando su cabello en un intento por calmarle - Fue solo una pesadilla - susurró sintiendo la garganta apretada al verle así, llorando, alterado y angustiado

\- No lo fue - habló David como pudo en medio de su llanto - En verdad ella estuvo a punto de matarte - lloró de nuevo y el pensamiento dolía, dolía mucho más de lo que llegó a dolerle cuando los papeles estaban invertidos y era Regina quien intentaba hacerle daño a Snow. No tenía forma de explicarlo, solo sabía que no recordaba haber sentido esa angustia y ese dolor jamás

\- Sí - respondió ella acariciando su cabello - Pero tú nos salvaste y no nos pasó nada - besó su frente sudorosa - Estamos bien - le dijo mientras se recostaba con él aún aferrado a ella - Estamos bien… nada pasó - repitió y siguió repitiendo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y su frente hasta que David se volvió a quedar dormido.

Siguió hablándole y acariciándole hasta que ella también se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Regina despertó antes de que los rayos del sol comenzaran a dejarse ver, se quejó un poquito al darse cuenta que más específicamente su vejiga la estaba despertando. Intentó estirarse pero se detuvo al percatarse que el brazo derecho de David aun le rodeaba por la cintura.

Se mordió el labio inferior y con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverse para poder ir al baño y no despertar al príncipe. Sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano porque cuando estaba por bajar de la cama él despertó un poco sobresaltado, se veía ligeramente desorientado y aún muy cansado

\- Voy al baño - susurró Regina - sigue durmiendo - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y David asintió con lentitud, se recostó de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron y al instante estaba durmiendo una vez más.

Regina suspiró enternecida ante la imagen que tenía enfrente, David dormía completamente tranquilo, la expresión de su apuesto rostro era relajada y tenía sus apetitosos labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Era una imagen única del Príncipe Encantador y le llenaba de alegría que ahora sus mañanas comenzaran así y con ese hombre a su lado.

De pronto sus ganas de ir al baño le recordaron por qué había despertado en primer lugar y no estaba también recostada y abrazada a él.

Soltó una pequeña queja frustrada y se encaminó al baño. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando de cierto modo a esas ganas de orinar tan seguidas que no le dejaban en paz ni de día ni de noche y sabía perfectamente que eso lejos de irse incrementaría conforme su embarazo fuera avanzando.

Se enjuagó el rostro cuando acabó, pasó por la habitación, le dio un último vistazo a David que seguía profundamente dormido y salió del lugar lo más sigilosamente que pudo para dejar dormir al príncipe todo lo que se pudiera. A pesar de que le había salvado sanando su herida, la pérdida de sangre había sido considerable y tenía que recuperarse debidamente.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que entró a ese que era extremadamente largo y que la conducía a su habitación oficial. Tragó pesado al llegar al lugar y dio un largo respiro, no podía tener miedo en su propio hogar, debía superar lo que pasó. Esta vez las cosas eran distintas, David estaba vivo, lo había salvado como no pudo hacerlo con su chico del establo y había evitado que ese trágico episodio en su vida se repitiera.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente se dirigió a uno de los armarios para vestirse y por primera vez notó que el vestido entallado que había elegido le quedaba ligeramente más ajustado y contrario a la reacción que juraba tendría cuando eso comenzara a pasar se llenó de emoción. Su bebé estaba creciendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras llevaba instintivamente una mano a su vientre que con seguridad no estaba tan plano como antes, aunque seguía siendo algo casi imposible de ver pero ella podía sentirlo en su ropa.

Sonrió emocionada y con lágrimas en sus ojos al caer en cuenta que su vida estaba verdaderamente llena de amor ahora.

* * *

Tan pronto como la mañana llegó el hada Azul tocó la puerta de la habitación de la princesa. Al no recibir respuesta después de insistir por un par de minutos entró pero no encontró a Snow.

Caminó apresurada hasta la otra habitación que frecuentaba la princesa y ahí le encontró. Snow estaba sentada en la cama de la alcoba que había pertenecido a su madre y que ella le había ayudado a reconstruir cuando recuperaron el castillo porque obviamente la Reina Malvada se había deshecho de ese lugar.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el suelo estaba lleno de retazos blancos y plumas, lo que estaba segura había sido el vestido de novia de la princesa, el mismo que Azul elaboró para la mujer que volteó a verla con extrañeza

\- Buenos días, alteza- saludó

\- Regina fue muy lejos con su venganza esta vez - habló, su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

No había podido dormir bien y de madrugada fue hasta ese lugar cuando una horrible sensación de traición por parte de su marido le inundó. Las imágenes de David teniendo sexo con Regina se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como atormentándola y a pesar de que el comportamiento del príncipe en la cama y su mirada fueron distintos, su forma de ser, de expresarse no lo habían sido.

Una parte de ella se estaba convenciendo que todo era real, que no había ningún maleficio sobre su esposo, que en verdad había elegido follar con Regina e irse tras ella, pero todavía tenía sus dudas

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el hada preocupada

\- Los vi teniendo sexo - confesó y miró fijamente al hada esta vez - La Reina Malvada está embarazada - tragó pesado al decirlo

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Azul horrorizada ante el pensamiento

\- ¿Es posible? - preguntó Snow extrañada - Padre me había dicho que no era posible que Regina tuviera hijos, que se encargó que así fuera -

\- Regina es una hechicera poderosa. Snow - le recordó el hada mientras se sentaba en la cama - Quizá hizo algo para engañar a David -

\- Por supuesto que lo está engañando - dijo la princesa con fastidio - Tiene el alma tan negra que traerá un hijo al mundo solo por venganza - apretó los dientes al decir eso porque sí, tenía envidia de que la reina estuviera embarazada de su marido cuando se suponía que debía ser ella la que cargara al hijo de David en su vientre, el Oscuro le había dicho que así debía ser, que era la única forma de vencer a Regina - Ese bebé no debe nacer - dijo con resentimiento

\- Snow - dijo Azul, todo se estaba saliendo de control y por un lado le asustaba estar escuchando que la princesa dijera eso, estaba insinuando que quería deshacerse de un ser inocente, pero por otro ella también estaba interesada en que Regina regresara al camino oscuro. Podía perderlo todo de no ser así

\- Por favor - pidió la princesa - Ayúdame a que ese niño no nazca, quizá esa sea la clave para que David le deje -

Azul le miró por unos segundos evaluando sus posibilidades y al final asintió

\- Está bien - le dijo - Pero necesito que hagas algo por mi -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la princesa extrañada porque las hadas jamás pedían nada a cambio de sus intervenciones

\- No digas que viste a Regina usar esa magia brillante - le dijo, no iba a mencionar que era explícitamente magia blanca, no quería que la princesa se interesara por el tema

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, no sabía por qué pero eso sonaba casi como un pacto como los del Oscuro. Las hadas no hacían eso

\- Solo confía en mi princesa - le pidió y Snow asintió levemente.

De cualquier forma no le importaba las razones del hada, ella también estaba ocultando que hizo un pequeño pacto con el Oscuro que no pudo cumplir y como no sabía exactamente lo que Rumplestiltskin buscaba con esa poción que le había dado no podía buscar la forma de tener éxito, por consiguiente no podía ir de nuevo con él pero eso no significaba que no debía atender la profecía de ese oscuro ser para vencer a la Reina Malvada.

* * *

Regina buscó a su padre por el castillo y no le encontró, uno de los guardias le informó que el príncipe Henry había estado despierto hasta muy tarde por lo que la reina entendió que no se levantaría hasta dentro de un par de horas más.

Aprovechando que esa mañana se sentía bien y las náuseas no habían hecho su aparición desayunó algo ligero y después tomó algunas fresas de la fuente de frutas en un pequeño plato y se dirigió hasta la biblioteca donde se sentó a intentar una vez más encontrar la forma de liberar a Sidney.

Después de un par de horas Regina dejó el libro que leía frustrada, frunció su ceño un poquito molesta por no poder avanzar con su plan. Tomó la última fresa y la mordió dejando que el delicioso sabor de esa fruta le trajera esa agradable sensación que ahora le causaban, era casi como de placer.

Se recargó en la silla mientras seguía degustando su fresa y comenzó a pensar en la noche anterior, en todo lo que había sucedido.

Casi siente pena por Snow por haberles visto tener sexo pero había sido su culpa por haberlos espiado y estado a punto de matar, recordó con rabia las confesiones que había hecho la princesa con el afán de lastimarla como siempre y también recordó que había podido salvar a David con esa extraña magia que también le había permitido defenderse de Snow.

Luz. El Oscuro había dicho que era luz cuando lo atacó y pudo herirlo, estaba segura que fue con ese mismo tipo de magia porque, aunque no haya visto nada por cerrar sus ojos, se sentía igual y pudo ver que a la horrible hada Azul no le gustó que eso sucediera.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a revisar sus libros de magia, intentando recordar si alguna vez había visto algo en referencia a la magia del color de la luz, estaba segura que no, pero quizá era algo que había ignorado porque su magia jamás había sido así y siempre en sus lecciones se centró en la oscuridad.

Estaba ensimismada buscando cuando escuchó un estruendo. Asustada invocó su magia y su nube morada la llevó al lugar donde quería estar en esos momentos.

Apareció en la habitación donde había dormido con David y solo encontró la cama debidamente arreglada, salió corriendo de ese lugar y en uno de los pasillos se topó con uno de los Caballeros Oscuros

\- Majestad - su voz se escuchaba entre alterada y aliviada posiblemente de verla - Regrese a la habitación, no es seguro - pidió seguramente porque el deber de todos era mantenerla a salvo pero Regina no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Ignorando al guardia siguió avanzando hasta que, guiada por lo que escuchaba, llegó al jardín donde su padre miraba hacia la salida del castillo

\- Regina - dijo Henry preocupado - Quédate aquí conmigo, mi niña - le pidió

\- Estoy bien, papi - le dijo y tampoco se detuvo por su padre, siguió andando porque estaba segura que David estaba a la salida del Palacio junto con los demás guardias.

Avanzó angustiada porque necesitaba ver al príncipe y suspiró aliviada cuando le vio platicando con la guardia principal

\- David - le llamó, él volteó e inmediatamente caminó hasta ella al tiempo que los guardias hacían la debida reverencia

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó rodeándola y estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos

\- Sí - respondió ella contra su pecho - Estaba en la biblioteca y escuche un fuerte estruendo, fui a buscarte a la habitación y no te encontré - movió su cabeza un poquito hacia atrás para poderle mirar a los ojos - ¿Tú estás bien? - le preguntó y por respuesta solo obtuvo un beso en su frente - David… - le llamó tomando su rostro con sus manos - ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó consternada

\- Los guardias dicen que Sidney logró escapar - le dijo tomando una de sus delicadas manos y llevándola a sus labios para besarla

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella sorprendida

\- No sabemos, pero estamos seguros que huyó del castillo - le dijo acariciando ahora él una de sus mejillas. No le diría que el genio había hecho claras amenazas de volver por ella. No quería preocuparla.

Regina miró preocupada hacia el camino que guiaba al bosque y llevó una de sus manos a su vientre. De seguro Sidney también querría venganza y él sí iría contra David con toda seguridad. No era tonta y sabía que la obsesión del genio por ella no había dejado de existir durante todos esos años.

Volteó a ver su vientre y después alzó su rostro para mirar los preocupados ojos azules del hombre que amaba tanto. Lamentablemente era una gran cantidad de enemigos los que tenía y estaba segura estaban dispuestos a lastimar a las personas que más amaba y entendía que su estado de embarazo la convertía en un blanco fácil. Tenía que protegerlos.

Se separó de David y volteó a ver a los guardias quienes atentos le miraron

\- Quiero que revisen todo el perímetro del Castillo y se aseguren que Sidney está muy lejos y me lo hagan saber tan pronto como terminen - ordenó con su porte altivo y elegante que le caracterizaba como reina. El príncipe sonrió orgulloso al escucharla y al verla avanzar al interior del Castillo le siguió.

* * *

Entraron y llegaron hasta Henry. David al despertar esa mañana se había encontrado con el hombre mayor y hablaron sobre el informe de la noche anterior tan pronto se vieron, estaba por buscar a la reina cuando lo de Sidney sucedió por lo que ambos le informaron a Regina de lo que los guardias habían averiguado.

Después de eso fueron a la habitación antigua del genio donde Regina había puesto el espejo tan pronto como lo sacó de su alcoba. El espejo estaba completamente roto y se esparcía por el suelo a los pies de lo que una vez había sido una de sus más preciadas reliquias.

Movió su mano limpiando todo y restaurando su espejo, se acercó hasta mirar su reflejo en el mismo, intentó invocar a Sidney pero como era de esperar no apareció. Suspiró tranquila por un lado de saber que ya no estaba ahí pero por otro sabía que no podía confiarse, estaban en peligro

\- ¿Dijo algo? - le preguntó a David quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en la entrada del lugar acompañándola pero sin hablar. Lo escuchó exhalar con algo de fastidio

\- Que regresaría por tí - dijo aclarándose la garganta. Lamentaba tanto no haberle podido poner las manos encima a ese hombre. Escuchó que Regina soltó una pequeña risa irónica

\- Por supuesto - dijo negando con su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta David alzando sus manos para que él las tomara con las suyas - Necesito poner un hechizo de protección en los alrededores del castillo - dijo sonriendo un poco triste a David - Tenemos que protegernos - el príncipe asintió

\- Haremos lo que te haga sentir tranquila y segura - acordó, se sentía tan aliviado de escucharla porque era lo que él más quería, que Regina y el bebé estuvieran a salvo y mientras estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos también ansiaba con el alma quedarse por siempre a su lado. Quería más que nada en el mundo ese futuro que alcanzaba a visualizar con la reina

\- Vendré enseguida - le dijo mientras se separó de un perplejo príncipe y comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación

\- Espera - dijo David alcanzándola en el pasillo y tomándola de la muñeca derecha - ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó

\- Al bosque, a poner el hechizo - dijo ella con una naturalidad que exasperó a David porque pareciera que Regina no se daba cuenta que era peligroso que caminara por el bosque sola

\- Me parece excelente - le dijo - Pero voy contigo -

\- No - respondió ella y el príncipe frunció su ceño al escucharla - Tienes que seguir descansando - le dijo frunciendo su ceño ella también.

Al escucharla David sonrió enternecido, la reina seguía preocupada por él y por su salud. Por Dios, Regina lo derretía de amor

\- Me siento perfectamente bien, majestad - dijo sugestivamente - Estoy listo para lo que sea - aseguró alzando un par de veces sus cejas y con un poquito de coqueteo en su voz.

Regina alzó una ceja al ver sus intenciones, estaba mal si pensaba que en ese pequeño viaje por el bosque tendrían sexo. Por supuesto que lo deseaba pero no era momento de pensar en tener intimidad a pesar de que recordaba que el príncipe le debía una en ese lugar por aquella vez que se negó a tener sexo en el bosque

\- En serio, David - sonrió la reina de lado y hablándole con su sensual voz, esa a la que el príncipe le era imposible resistirse - No creo que te sea posible tener sexo aun - rio un poquito burlesca algo que David no apreció mucho.

Había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ser Regina cuando se lo proponía, la amaba con todo su ser pero ese comportamiento tan propio de ella que le provocaba de esa forma tan precisa le hacía querer azotar su precioso trasero de nuevo. Algo que lamentablemente no haría mientras estuviera embarazada, pero se los guardaría con seguridad para cuando dejara de estarlo

\- ¿Me estás retando? ¿eh, reinita? - le preguntó intentando jugar también. Pudo ver que sus preciosos ojos chocolate se llenaron de sorpresa al escucharle y sonrió de lado satisfecho

\- No puedo creer que anoche estuviste a nada de morir y ya estás pensando en sexo - le dijo con una mueca de total incredulidad en su hermoso rostro - Aun necesitas reposar y recuperarte - recalcó

\- Por supuesto - dijo David aferrándola por la cintura con esa justa presión que tanto fascinaba a la reina - Es por eso que yo me acostaré en la cama y tú podrás cabalgarme - le alzó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior al decírselo intentando convencerla

\- Basta, pastor pervertido - exclamó Regina liberándose de su agarre - Pondremos el hechizo, regresaremos y seguirás reposando - respondió alzando su rostro un poquito altiva, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar como solo ella sabía hacerlo, altiva y elegante, moviendo su precioso trasero, incitándolo a seguirle a donde quiera que fuera y el príncipe solo gimió profundo desde su garganta, escuchó la alegre risa de la reina y le siguió hasta alcanzarla.

* * *

Tan pronto como los guardias aseguraron que el perímetro estaba libre de la presencia de Sidney se encaminaron por el bosque hasta el punto donde los alrededores del Palacio comenzaban.

Regina tomó un largo respiro y alzando sus manos frente a ella comenzó a invocar un hechizo que tanto David como los guardias que les acompañaban pudieron ver cómo poco a poco iba subiendo hasta cerrarse en el cielo creando una burbuja que cubría todo el palacio hasta ese punto donde estaban ellos.

\- Ahora nadie que tenga intenciones de dañarnos podrá atravesar el hechizo - comentó.

Tomó la mano del príncipe y caminaron juntos hacia el Castillo que para tranquilidad de ambos era ahora más que seguro y el cual David estaba convencido era todo menos oscuro.

* * *

\- Se deshizo de su vestido de novia y Pepe Grillo asegura que Snow podría salirse de control - dijo Ruby angustiada a su abuela mientras ambas estaban sentadas en el jardín al día siguiente

\- ¿Podría? - preguntó la vieja lobo - Ya lo está - aseguró mordazmente - Lo que pasó no fue su culpa. Pero su respuesta no debería ser atacar de esa forma a Regina. Al fin estamos viviendo en paz y si David quiso estar con ella que se quede allá - refunfuñó con fastidio

\- Granny… - dijo la joven lobo - Snow me confesó que Regina está embarazada - habló bajito y se mordió el labio inferior al decirlo.

La vieja lobo le miró con sus ojos grandes por encima de sus gafas

\- ¿Y así pretende atacarla y no dejarla vivir en paz? - preguntó

\- Piensa que es parte de la farsa o que si es verdad quiere a ese bebé para que siga sus pasos en el mal - mientras hablaba miraba sus manos y retorcía sus dedos

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas, Ruby? - le preguntó tomando entre sus dedos la barbilla de su nieta para que le mirara

\- Estoy muy confundida, Granny - confesó - Días antes que David dejara el Castillo, Snow me dijo que ella había pedido al Rey que se casara con Regina - pudo ver la sorpresa y decepción en el rostro de su abuela porque ya habían platicado sobre el tema y Ruby no había dicho nada - Y también dijo algo que… no me gustó - apartó su mirada de la vieja lobo de nuevo

\- ¿Qué cosa? - le urgió Granny a que le dijera

\- Dijo que Regina era como un animal salvaje que se escondía acechando en la oscuridad, esperando poder atacar y que era mejor deshacerse de ella - escuchó la pequeña queja sorpresiva de su abuela y tragó pesado - Sé que estaba molesta pero, no pude evitar sentir como… si estuviera hablando de mí - dijo bajito

\- Quizá deberíamos irnos, hija - dijo la vieja lobo al escuchar sus palabras.

Estaba horrorizada, si bien era verdad que la reina había hecho muchas cosas malas también pensaba que en el fondo Regina solo era una persona incomprendida a la cual ellos mismos también habían abandonado, y si en verdad Snow les apreciaba a ella y a su nieta no podía decir eso. La princesa sabía todo lo que Ruby había sufrido y no hacía falta que ella misma contara su historia. No era muy distinta a la de Regina y de haber estado rodeadas de personas malas y oscuras habrían terminado como ella

\- No podemos dejar a Snow ahora, Granny - dijo Ruby - Necesita nuestra ayuda. Ella me ayudó cuando la necesite y David también. Si en verdad está allá porque Regina lo está obligando necesita nuestra ayuda - insistió

\- Solo prométeme que si comprobamos que está allá por su voluntad y Snow no cambia de parecer, nos iremos - le pidió.

Ruby le miró por unos segundos hasta que al final asintió.

* * *

Esa noche David aprovechó que Regina se había quedado dormida temprano para hablar un poco con Henry de todo lo que había sucedido, así como también de algunos de sus temores y anhelos

\- Necesito encontrar la forma de separarme legítimamente de Snow - dijo entre angustiado y un poco avergonzado de estar hablando de eso con el príncipe mayor

\- Mentiría si dijera que no deberías preocuparte por eso o que no me importa - respondió Henry - Me encantaría que encontraras la forma de hacerlo, David - le sonrió con empatía - Pero hasta donde sabemos no es posible - suspiró

\- Lo sé - respondió David - Pero quisiera intentarlo - suspiró cansado - Ahora que Snow sabe que estoy esperando un hijo con Regina todo el reino lo sabrá y no me gustaría que mi hijo sea tachado de ba… - pero Henry le interrumpió

\- Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti - le habló firme, casi como en una llamada de atención, algo poco característico en el hombre mayor - Ese bebé va a ser el más amado por todos nosotros, no le hará falta nada más y no importa en qué condiciones legítimas venga al mundo - negó un poco con su cabeza - Deberías dejar de atormentarte por eso -

David sonrió de lado y un poco divertido al escucharlo

\- Sonaste como Regina - le dijo y el hombre mayor no pudo evitar sonreír alegre ante eso. Suspiró y siguió - Entiendo, Henry, en verdad sé que ustedes tienen toda la razón… pero quiero intentarlo. Ellos se lo merecen -

Henry le miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que cerró sus ojos y negó levemente

\- Jamás dejaré de dar gracias que mi hija tenga a su lado a un hombre como tú - le sonrió a David - Regina no se merece menos de ti - le dijo y pudo ver la extrañeza en los ojos del príncipe por sus palabras

\- Pero dijiste que… - balbuceó David

\- Lo dije - habló Henry con naturalidad - Pero también pienso que mi hija se merece eso y mucho más. No tengo idea cómo es que piensas conseguirlo, pero tienes todo mi apoyo - aseguró sonriéndole con complicidad a David. El príncipe le sonrió a Henry agradecido.

Caminó hasta el despacho de la reina y escribió una carta solicitando apoyo a una de sus amigas vinculada con la realeza. Dobló el papel, lo colocó en un cuervo que envió hasta el reino del Rey Midas a la espera de que la princesa Abigail respondiera su mensaje de manera favorable.


	16. Chapter 16

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

Mil gracias a todos por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme comentarios, los cuales me fascina leer como no tienen una idea.

Sé que tienen ciertas preguntas de situaciones y/o personajes pero conforme sigamos avanzando esas pequeñas dudas serán resueltas :)

Espero que le guste el capítulo.

Agradecimientos a  _ **autumnevil5**  _que aun contra viento y marea se toma el tiempo de ayudarme. Thank you so much girl!

* * *

Durante los siguientes días David y Regina se sentaron a hablar sobre la vida de cada uno. Decidieron dejar atrás el temor de tocar ciertos temas y se sinceraron. Platicaron de todo lo bueno y lo malo que había sucedido en la vida de cada quien, de lo malo que había pasado entre ellos desde que se conocieron, de cómo pasó todo lo de ellos y de la situación en la que se encontraban ante el reino y sobretodo de Snow.

El príncipe observaba a su reina dormir tranquilamente mientras pensaba en todo eso. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de su nueva habitación y David no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Regina después de todo lo que había sucedido y de lo mucho que la admiraba sobre todo ahora después de conocer toda su historia y los porqué de muchas preguntas que tenía sobre ella y las cosas que durante su tiempo como Reina Malvada había hecho.

Alargó su mano para acariciar su cabello casi imperceptiblemente por temor a despertarla. Estaba tan agradecido con ella de que tuviera la confianza de platicarle toda su vida y acceder a no tener secretos de su pasado con él que se sentía un poco culpable de estarle ocultando que se estaba comunicando con la princesa Abigail por medio de cartas con el fin de separarse de Snow legítimamente, algo que Regina ya le había dejado en claro no le interesaba y pensaba era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban para evitar problemas. Pero era algo que David quería hacer.

Lanzó un suspiro, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la reina y se acurrucó enseguida de ella. Sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre. Después casi pegó su rostro al de ella, la admiró por una última vez y se permitió descansar al fin.

* * *

En ese tiempo en el Reino Blanco las cosas no marchaban de manera favorable. Snow había accedido a dar un tiempo prudente en espera de que Regina saliera de su escondite por voluntad propia y le buscara para su venganza. El sentimiento de traición por parte de David seguía creciendo cada día más en su corazón y había comenzado también a desconfiar en cierta medida de todos los que le rodeaban.

Hizo el intento de acercarse a su gente pero pronto se dio cuenta que las diligencias de David siempre estuvieron encaminadas a limpiar un poco el nombre de Regina. Aparentemente había hecho la firme promesa de que la Reina Malvada no lanzaría la maldición y descubrió que la mayoría de la gente le era en realidad fiel al príncipe y para su mala suerte, otros pocos le seguían siendo fiel a esa maldita mujer.

Impulsada por sus sentimientos negativos hacia la reina desterró a esas personas de su reino y decidió no darle más la cara a su gente, algunos le buscaban pero ella jamás les recibía.

Tenía la firme convicción de que las cosas no volverían a la normalidad a menos que recuperara a David y mientras tanto no tenía ningún interés en su reino.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápido y cuando menos lo pensaron Regina estaba ya sobre su tercer mes de embarazo. El médico había hecho otra visita tal cual lo prometió y les aseguró nuevamente que todo marchaba de maravilla con el embarazo y con el pedacito de amor que ambos esperaban.

El vientre de la reina se veía ahora apenas abultadito y no le había dicho a nadie, pero había modificado mágicamente sus vestidos para que no quedaran tan entallados, porque no quería causarle ninguna molestia a su bebé, pero no quería cambiar de guardarropa aún. Sin embargo quería que el bebé tuviera todo el espacio del mundo para crecer.

Ese día después de comer Regina, David y Henry platicaron un rato hasta que el príncipe decidió dejar a padre e hija a solas por un rato. Había pasado más de una hora que David se había retirado y ellos seguían hablando muy animados

\- Muero porque las náuseas desaparezcan - dijo Regina haciendo una mueca y Henry rio divertido

\- Con suerte dentro de poco ya no las tendrás - le dijo sonriente - Se paciente, mi niña. Disfruta de cada etapa de tu embarazo -

\- Las náuseas y los vómitos no son disfrutables, papi - le miró como si estuviera diciendo una locura y después sonrió divertida. Su corazón se sentía lleno de amor cada que veía la ilusión con la que su padre hablaba de su embarazo y de su pedacito de amor

\- Lo sé - rio un poco - Aunque tu madre siempre intentó aparentar que no tenía ningún malestar, se que dejó de tenerlos al cuarto mes, posiblemente te suceda igual - tomó la mano de su hija dándole un suave apretón

\- Eso espero - cerró sus ojos, suspiró y después los abrió - Además todo el tiempo me siento muy cansada - agregó con un poco de desespero en su voz

\- Es completamente normal, hija - dijo Henry frunciendo levemente su ceño - Estás creando una vida. Debes darle a tu cuerpo el descanso que requiere - soltó la mano de su hija

\- Sí - respondió ella - Pero no me la puedo pasar dormida, papá y a veces es todo lo que quisiera hacer - se recargó en la silla y puso sus manos en su vientre acariciándolo. De pronto detuvo todo movimiento y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente para después abrirlos -Tengo que ir al baño - dijo con fastidio en su voz y torciendo sus ojos se levantó de su asiento

\- Iré por uno de los libros en lo que vuelves - Henry se levantó igual y ambos salieron en diferentes direcciones del comedor.

Algunos minutos después David llegó al lugar y lo encontró vacío. Hacía poco más de una hora que había dejado a padre e hija solos para que pasaran un tiempo a solas pero tal parecía que ya habían terminado. Se acercó a la mesa y se extrañó al ver el plato que había estado repleto de fresas antes de irse con una sola de ellas, le pareció curioso que la reina no se las hubiera acabado pero también pensó que posiblemente Regina se había vuelto a sentir muy cansada y se retiró a descansar.

Sonriendo un poco enternecido por sus pensamientos tomó la fresa y la llevó a su boca para comerla de un solo bocado, pero casi se ahoga con la misma cuando la escuchó

\- ¿Te comiste mi fresa? - preguntó como no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía

\- Mi amor… - dijo el príncipe con la boca aun llena y tragó de inmediato

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, era algo completamente involuntario pero se sentía tan sensible y ver que David se había comido su fresa sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban le hacían sentirse muy triste

\- Pensé que te habías ido a descansar y que ya no la querías - respondió acercándose un poco a ella al verla en ese estado

\- ¡Era mía! - alzó su voz - No tenías que haberla comido, era mía. Solo fui al baño - y de pronto sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

\- Pediré que te traigan más - se apresuró a decir cuando vio correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas

\- ¡Ya no hay! - exclamó Regina un poco exaltada - Eran las últimas, era la última y te la comiste - y en ese momento rompió en llanto alarmando al príncipe

\- Hey, hey - se apresuró a su lado y la abrazó inmediatamente, rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola contra él - No llores - dijo depositando un beso en su cabeza.

David la abrazó con más fuerza queriendo consolarla, pensando en que solo había que ir por más fresas pero de pronto se quedó abrazando a la nada cuando Regina despareció en su nube de color morado. Llevó sus manos a su cintura alzando su rostro y cerrando sus ojos respiró hondo y profundo

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Henry quien llegó justo en el momento que su hija desaparecía de entre los brazos del príncipe

\- Me comí la última fresa - respondió David restregando una de sus manos en su rostro frustrado

\- Oh - exclamó el hombre mayor - Ahora entiendo - rio un poco haciendo reír a David junto con él

\- Dijo que no había más, así que supongo me toca ir por unas a mí - lanzó un suspiro - ¿A dónde va Regina normalmente cuando esto pasa? - preguntó porque era la primera vez que la reina hacia eso con él desde que estaban juntos

\- Dale un poco de tiempo - dijo Henry - Sería bueno que buscaras las fresas y después le buscas a ella. Sigue aquí en el Palacio, no te preocupes - le sonrió comprensivo

\- No quisiera dejarla llorando, porque se perfectamente que está llorando - llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo jaló un poco

\- Ten paciencia, David - el hombre mayor se acercó al príncipe, dejó el libro que llevaba sobre la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Te lo digo por experiencia, una mujer embarazada puede llegar a ser extremadamente complicada en algunos periodos del embarazo pero no es nada que no puedas mediar, sobretodo tú que la amas -

\- Con todo mi corazón - respondió David agradecido por sus palabras - Iré por las fresas para buscarla lo antes posible. Gracias Henry - le dijo al hombre mayor y salió rumbo al bosque dentro del perímetro que marcaba el hechizo a buscar fresas para su reina.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora el príncipe regresó con una canasta repleta de fresas, buscó a Regina en los distintos puntos donde pensaba que pudiera estarse escondiendo de él hasta que pensó que posiblemente estaba en la habitación para que él la encontrara fácilmente y no se equivocó.

Entró cuidadosamente y la encontró dormida en el pequeño sillón junto a la ventana. Dejó la cesta con fresas en la pequeña mesa, caminó hasta ella, se agachó y acarició su frente. Su corazón se apretó un poco al ver los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado a causa de su falta.

La reina se removió un poco y comenzó a despertar, algo que David no quiso evitar esta vez, necesitaba hablar con ella, asegurarse que estaba bien

\- Hola, bella durmiente - le saludó con una sonrisa cuando al fin abrió sus preciosos ojos y para su deleite ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa también

\- Lo siento - dijo en un susurro y la vio tragar pesado como con un poco de culpa - Es que no… -

\- Shhh - le interrumpió, no necesitaba disculparse por algo que era perfectamente normal en su estado y sobretodo involuntario - No pasa nada - le dijo besando su mejilla cariñosamente - Te traje fresas - se separó de ella

\- ¿Fuiste tú por fresas? - preguntó la reina sentándose en el sillón y viendo por detrás de David la cesta en la mesa

\- Sí - respondió él y Regina tomó sus manos

\- No tenías porqué hacerlo, mi amor - dijo mientras llevaba una de sus delicadas manos a la mejilla izquierda del príncipe para después acercar su rostro al de él y besarle con mucha ternura y amor

\- Por supuesto que sí - respondió él relamiéndose los labios y mirándola fijamente - No quiero que nuestro pedacito de amor salga con cara de fresa - Regina soltó una risa involuntaria que le hizo sonreír genuinamente a él, amaba tanto cuando ella reía de esa forma tan pura y natural

\- Eres un hombre maravilloso y muy ocurrente, David - se inclinó para pegar su frente con la de él y el príncipe posó sus manos en su cintura y le acarició con los pulgares

\- Te amor, Regina - le dijo cerrando sus ojos - Si quieres mil fresas, mil fresas traeré para ti - susurró - Todo lo que me pidas… - y alzó su rostro para buscar sus tersos labios y los capturó en un beso pasional, con su lengua le solicitó permiso a Regina para entrar y ella se lo permitió, por lo que atacó su dulce boca de inmediato.

Se fue poniendo poco a poco de pie mientras con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la reina hasta posarlas en sus mejillas

\- Yo también te amo - susurró ella sobre los labios del príncipe - Disculpa por todo esto - dijo - No quiero causarte molestias, es solo que no lo puedo evitar - suspiró cansina y sintió un beso en su frente

\- Ya te dije que no debes disculparte, estás embarazada y es perfectamente entendible, en los libros dice - acomodó un mechón del precioso cabello de la reina tras su oreja.

Regina sonrió al escucharlo, era tan comprensivo y tan paciente con ella que no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y consentida por él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que su comportamiento podía herir al príncipe porque era obvio que no lo había hecho con intención

\- Sí - respondió poniéndose de pie - Por favor, no te sientas mal cuando esto suceda - le pidió abrazándose a él - Créeme que aunque no parezca sé que no lo haces con intención y que tú no tienes la culpa de nada - explicó enterrando su rostro en el amplio pecho del príncipe

\- Es mi hijo el que llevas en tu vientre - le dijo acariciando su cabello y su espalda - No es que sea cuestión de culpas, es de responsabilidad - tomó su bello rostro con sus manos y le alzó para que le mirara - Este pedacito de amor - dijo tocando con una de sus manos el vientre ligeramente abultado de la reina - Es de los dos. Los dos estamos en ésto - y ella asintió con sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos - Tú eres la embarazada pero eres mi embarzadita - se inclinó para depositar un beso tierno en su nariz - No estás sola - le recordó

\- Te amo - suspiró llena de emoción - Mucho más de lo que pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien en la vida - tragó pesado y llevó una de sus manos a la de él sobre su vientre - Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo - y se alzó un poco para alcanzar los labios del príncipe y besarle con devoción.

Estuvieron así, solo besándose y acariciándose tiernamente por algunos minutos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro hasta que David decidió romper el momento

\- ¿Tienes antojo de más fresas? - preguntó, porque había ido por ellas exclusivamente para Regina y obviamente había hecho una parada en las cocinas para que lavaran la fruta antes de llevársela. Moría de ganas por verla degustarlas.

Regina asintió y se acercó a la mesa, tomó una fresa y la llevó a su boca para morderla y Oh, Dios, no pudo evitar que un gemidito gustoso escapara de sus labios, es que eran simplemente deliciosas, le causaba un placer inexplicable degustarlas. Se relamió sus labios y al abrir sus ojos vio como el príncipe le miraba intenso, demasiado intenso para ser precisos, tanto que las mejillas de la reina se encendieron levemente

\- ¿Gustas? - le preguntó tomando otra fresa y llevándola a los labios del príncipe quien mirando a Regina fijamente abrió su boca para morder una parte, la saboreo y siguió comiendo de la mano de la reina hasta que tomó el último bocado junto con los dedos que sostenían la fruta y los chupó.

Acariciaba esos finos dedos con su lengua y succionaba gentilmente, abrió sus ojos y la vio mirando sus labios fijamente, sus preciosos ojos chocolate se entrecerraban de pronto de manera involuntaria, la vio tragar pesado y después abrir sus preciosos labios jadeando casi imperceptiblemente. Era tan bella, tan única, tan suya.

Dejó sus dedos en paz y tomándola de la nuca la jaló hacia él para estampar sus labios con los de ella en un beso arrebatado e impregnado de pasión. Comenzó a avanzar haciendo a Regina retroceder hasta que se encontraron con la cama, la reina tuvo que sentarse y entonces se separó de sus labios, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y jadeaba en busca del aliento que le había robado con sus besos.

La mirada azul de David estaba cargada de deseo y le miraba tan intensamente que Regina pudo sentir su intimidad palpitar y comenzar a humedecerse. El príncipe tenía ese efecto sobre ella y era algo que aún le sorprendía, era capaz de excitarla a la menor provocación y Regina era incapaz de negársele.

Había algo hipnótico y ardiente en ver a Regina comer fresas, algo que encendía ese oscuro deseo que David sentía por ella, ese que no podía frenar y que le urgía a tomarla. Se hincó en el suelo frente a ella ante la mirada atenta de Regina y llevó sus manos a los pies de la reina, apresó sus tobillos momentáneamente para después comenzar a subir acariciando todo a su paso y arrastrando la tela del vestido azul marino en el proceso, la suave piel de la reina se erizaba ante su toque y él siguió hasta que llegó a sus caderas

\- Recuéstate - le pidió con su voz un poco ronca y oscura. La vio asentir para después recostarse como se lo había pedido. Acomodó la tela del vestido sobre sus caderas para tener acceso a su intimidad. Tomó las piernas de Regina y las colocó sobre sus hombros - Las fresas me gustan - dijo acercando su rostro a su sexo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba así como ese olor tan característico de ella. Ese que le hacía encenderse de ardiente deseo por la reina.

La boca se le hacía agua ante la anticipación de poder probar su exquisita esencia - Pero no son mi antojo predilecto - David acarició con su nariz su intimidad sobre la tela de su ropa interior y el cuerpo de la reina se agitó ligeramente ante la caricia.

El príncipe gimió levemente al constatar la humedad en ella - A mi siempre se me antoja ésto - hizo a un lado con una de sus manos la ropa interior que se interponía entre su boca y esa deliciosa intimidad para comenzar a lamer pronunciadamente casi de inmediato ganándose un gemido ahogado de la preciosa boca de Regina.

Se relamió los labios permitiéndose perder en el exquisito sabor de la esencia de Regina, por Dios que podía pasarse la vida entera con su rostro enterrando entre las piernas de la reina bebiendo de ella

\- David - jadeó su nombre con sus ojos cerrados, le había lamido un par de veces pero se había detenido y se estaba muriendo por sentir su lengua dentro de ella, por sentir su boca chupando su clítoris. Apretaba con sus manos las colchas al borde de la cama e instintivamente movió sus caderas un poco - Quiero sentirte - dijo bajito abriendo un poco más sus piernas para él.

Abrió sus ojos y su boca en un gemido mudo de golpe cuando David enterró su lengua hasta lo más profundo que podía llegar dentro de ella. Se retorció bajo su trato de puro y exquisito placer, movía sus caderas contra su boca buscando más de él. El príncipe sacó su lengua de su intimidad y lamió sus pliegues, Regina llevó una de sus manos al cabello de él para acariciarle.

No puedo evitar comenzar a devorarla cuando le escuchó decir que le quería sentir, amaba tanto que Regina disfrutara del placer que gustosamente él le brindaba, le encantaba verla así, con sus mejillas encendidas, jadeante, entregada, retorciéndose de placer y pidiendo más, buscando más de lo que él le daba.

Al sentir su mano acariciarle se prendió de su pequeño e hinchado botón de placer que hasta ese momento le había estado negando atención y al momento de hacerlo las piernas de Regina se cerraron sobre su cabeza, todo su hermoso cuerpo tembló y se arqueó sobre la cama. Chupó con más ahínco al verla y escuchar los gemidos, para nada discretos de la reina, buscando llevarla al orgasmo solo con su boca.

Estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación sonó. Alguien había tocado.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados y Regina intentó bajar sus piernas de los hombros de David pero él no se lo permitió, sujetó sus muslos y no se movió de su lugar

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó el príncipe mirando hacia la puerta

-  _Alteza_  - se escuchó la voz del guardia de confianza de David

\- Dime, Claude - dijo y vio que la reina se había alzado un poco en la cama. Le miraba un poco espantada por la situación pero podía ver lo excitada que estaba

\- David - le llamó bajito claramente mortificada intentando moverse una vez más pero el príncipe le apresó de las caderas firmemente esta vez. Hizo un ademán con su boca de que se mantuviera callada, le sonrió de forma perversa y volvió a su tarea de penetrarla con su lengua.

La reina se dejó caer en la cama por la acción y llevó sus manos a su boca para no dejar escapar un gemido

-  _Hay unas personas… campesinos_  - explicó el guardia a través de la puerta -  _En la entrada del palacio_  -

Oh por Dios, el maldito pastor pervertido le estaba dando placer con su boca mientras hablaba con un guardia al otro lado de la puerta como si fuera de lo más normal. Como si no estuviera hincado frente a ella, con sus piernas sobre sus fuertes hombros, su rostro pegado a su sexo, penetrándola con su lengua. Regina no lo podía creer, alargó una de sus manos para alcanzar uno de los cojines de la cama y lo llevó hasta su boca para morderlo y acallar sus gemidos, su cuerpo entero vibraba por las atenciones de David

\- ¿Y qué desean? ¿Hablar con la reina? - preguntó el príncipe un poco extrañado para después tomar entre sus labios el hinchado clítoris de Regina y chuparlo con muchas ganas. Podía escuchar los gemidos y pequeños gritos amortiguados por el cojín, la reina se retorcía divinamente, sus piernas temblaban y se arqueaba de vez en cuando

-  _En realidad, hablar con usted_  - dijo Claude

\- ¿Conmigo? - preguntó sin dejar su tarea de estimular a la reina, sabía que estaba ya muy cerca de llegar, podía sentirla en su lengua, su interior se apretaba cada vez más seguido por lo que se esmeró más para conseguir que se viniera

-  _Sí. Esperan que pueda recibirles en este momento_  -

Regina se sentía morir, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando y no podía ser verdad que estuviera al borde del orgasmo en medio de esa situación, podía sentirse extremadamente cerca de llegar y eso estaba muy mal pero… Oh, Dios, todo lo que el príncipe hacía era tan delicioso, tan placentero y ardiente que no le quedó de otra que abandonarse a lo que él quisiera hacer.

David la penetraba con su lengua insistentemente y su nariz proporcionaba una exquisita estimulación a su pequeño botón de placer y ella no podía parar de gemir y gritar bajito contra el cojín que tenía apresado entre sus manos y dientes. Por Dios que el príncipe iba a ser su muerte

\- Diles que en unos minutos estaré con ellos, por favor - pidió contra el sexo de Regina y regresando su boca a su intimidad, la penetró un par de veces moviéndose estratégicamente para restregar su nariz contra su sensible clítoris y escuchó el grito de la reina, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y al instante estaba temblando enteró incontrolablemente. David comenzó a degustar la evidencia de su orgasmo ayudándole a bajar del mismo

-  _Por supuesto, alteza_  - y escucharon los pasos del guardia alejándose de la puerta

\- Es una lástima que no te pude escuchar - dijo David aun lamiendo la palpitante y ardiente intimidad de la reina - Pero hubiera odiado que él te escuchara - y en ese instante un cojín se estrelló con su cabeza

\- Eres un maldito pastor pervertido - se quejó Regina con la voz temblorosa por el reciente orgasmo y escuchó la risa del hombre que amaba.

Como respuesta David tomó su ropa interior y la sacó por entre sus piernas dejándola completamente sorprendida y sin una pista de sus intenciones. Se suponía que iría a hablar con los campesinos ¿no?

El príncipe se puso de pie y se guardó la prenda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Regina abrió su boca sorprendida y David se abalanzó sobre ella besándola apasionadamente

\- Volveré enseguida - le dijo sobre sus labios y se encaminó al lugar enseguida de la chimenea donde tenía su espada, la tomó y salió del a habitación lanzándole un beso a Regina quien le miraba desde la cama con sus ojos grandes y aun sorprendidos

\- No te lo puedo creer - fue lo último que escuchó de ella al salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró se tapó el rostro con sus manos, sentía sus mejillas arder, David le había llevado al orgasmo mientras hablaba con uno de los guardias y en vez de que el hecho de saber que había alguien cerca de ellos apagara su deseo fue como si nada pasara, llegó al orgasmo sin dificultad alguna.

Gimió mortificada mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Se sentía agotada y acalorada, se mordió el labio inferior indecisa de salir a ver qué era lo que esa gente quería pero decidió no hacerlo, no habían pedido hablar con ella y de seguro no estarían felices de verle.

De cualquier forma sabía perfectamente por el hechizo que había puesto que esas personas no buscaban hacerles ningún daño y con esa tranquilidad decidió quedarse a descansar en la habitación.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos intentando recuperar la compostura después de haber tenido ese pequeño momento íntimo con su reina y preguntándose qué podrían querer las personas que le buscaban.

Llegó a las puertas del palacio donde le indicaron que le esperaban y de pronto se encontró con algunos rostros familiares. Eran personas del Reino Blanco

\- Alteza - hicieron la debida reverencia al verle

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? - preguntó sin perder tiempo. Si no fuera por el hechizo de Regina pensaría que esas personas habían sido enviadas por Snow

\- Usted dijo que nos ayudaría - dijo uno de ellos - Hemos estado esperando y la princesa ya nos ha dejado en claro que ella no nos ayudará - explicó

\- ¿Snow? - preguntó David extrañado porque la princesa había peleado por recuperar su reino a fin de traer la paz, tranquilidad y bienestar de su gente y le parecía completamente ilógico pensar que ahora se negara a hacer lo que le correspondía

\- Sí, pero no venimos a hablar de ella - explicó el campesino, sabían la situación, de hecho se había corrido la noticia de que la princesa había ido a ese castillo a intentar atacar tanto al príncipe como a la reina - Solo queremos que nos de la ayuda que nos prometió -

David suspiró sintiéndose culpable porque jamás pensó que todo eso pasaría, que él se separaría de Snow para estar con Regina y que habría que desterrarse el mismo del reino. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con la princesa de las necesidades de la gente, él se encargó de solucionar algunas situaciones pero otras solo quedaron en promesas que recordaba haber hecho firmemente

\- Nosotros hemos confiado en usted todo este tiempo. Le creímos cuando nos dijo que la Reina Ma… - e hizo una pausa al ver la mirada molesta que David le dedicó al ver sus intenciones de llamar a Regina así. El campesino aclaró su garganta e intentó de nuevo - que la reina… no lanzaría la maldición, ahora estamos seguros que cumplió su palabra y le estamos agradecidos pero en verdad necesitamos de la ayuda que nos prometió - terminó

\- La reina no ha lanzado la maldición porque cambió de parecer por ella misma. No es nada que yo haya hecho - se escuchaba muy serio. Le molestaba que fueran ahí, aun pensando que Regina era la Reina Malvada, su reina estaba ya muy lejos de ser esa mujer, les entendía pero no podían llegar al Palacio a pedir su ayuda y hablar mal de ella al mismo tiempo - Por otro lado lamento lo que sucede, pero no estoy en posición de ayudarles - explicó un poco apenado - Al haber sido desterrado del reino he perdido toda posibilidad de brindarles ayuda. No tengo ninguna clase de poder ya -

\- Pero alteza - dijo una mujer - Usted es nuestra única esperanza. Por favor - suplicó.

Se debatió un poco en su posición, se sentía culpable por no haber informado a Snow de las necesidades de esa gente y saber que habían solicitado ayuda de ella y ésta se las había negado le hacía sentir más comprometido.

Llevó una mano a su nuca sobándose un poco él mismo aún indeciso pero al final accedió

\- Está bien - respondió y los campesinos lanzaron pequeñas exclamaciones de emoción - Necesitaré que vuelvan a explicarme sus peticiones para saber de qué manera actuaré - tragó pesado - No prometo mucho, pero sí les puedo prometer que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplir con ustedes - concluyó.

Cuando la pequeña audiencia informal concluyó el príncipe se encaminó a la habitación de nuevo para hablar con Regina sobre lo sucedido.

Entró cautelosamente y sonrió negando un poco con su cabeza al verla dormida de nuevo. Cerró con la misma precaución y se fue en búsqueda del padre de la reina para platicarle a él lo que había pasado.

* * *

Al día siguiente David aprovechó el desayuno para platicar con Regina, ella le escuchó muy atenta y en silencio, le explicó que quería cumplir con su palabra al menos con las personas a quienes había hecho promesas, explicó la culpa que sentía y la negativa de Snow de ayudar, algo que vio claramente causó en ella la misma confusión que él experimentó

\- Entonces… - dijo ella pensativa - ¿Quieres ir al Reino Blanco? - preguntó extrañada y un poco insegura de que fuera hasta allá

\- Solo a cumplir con mis promesas. Al menos con lo que me sea posible - suspiró

\- Pero eso no es solo de un día, David - le miró con seriedad - Ayudar a la gente de un pueblo requiere de recursos, de presencia. Se van a dar cuenta en el Reino Blanco que estás ahí - explicó

\- No tengo recursos realmente - dijo David - Así que dudo que pueda hacer mucho - le sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Regina alargó su mano y él inmediatamente la tomó

\- Los tienes - dijo sonriéndole de lado - Lo que es mío es tuyo -

\- No - dijo él dándole un suave apretón con su mano - Lo que es tuyo, es tuyo y de nadie más -

\- Puedes disponer de lo que necesites para ayudar a la gente - llevó su otra mano a las que tenían unidas - De cualquier forma yo se los debo - tragó pesado - Sé que no querrán mi ayuda pero… están esperando todo de ti. Eres su única esperanza y estaré encantada de ayudarte a cumplir tus promesas - le sonrió y los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de emoción. Llevó sus manos a sus labios para besar una de las manos de ella

\- Muchas gracias, mi amor - dijo agradecido. Estaba maravillado por la respuesta de la reina y su corazón se estrujaba un poco al verla asegurar que nadie quería su ayuda - Ellos sabrán que tú también estás ayudando - le aseguró

\- No, encantador - dijo torciendo sus ojos - No quiero créditos por nada. Además si lo saben quizá rechacen la ayuda y tampoco queremos que eso suceda - el príncipe soltó una pequeña risa, se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a ella y besó su frente

\- Gracias por ser como eres, Regina - murmuró solo para ella - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - besó su sien y después su mejilla, repartió besos en un recorrido que causó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la reina hasta que la besó en los labios tiernamente - Me iré ya - dijo y ella asintió

\- Ten mucho cuidado - le pidió - Sabes que dejando el hechizo cualquier cosa puede pasar - se paró de su asiento haciendo espacio entre ella y David, dirigió sus manos hacia él, sintió perfectamente que la magia que acudió a ella era esa nueva y brillante - Si te sientes en peligro este hechizo me alertara - explicó terminando de colocar el hechizo en él

\- Nada va a pasar - le aseguró acercándose a ella, la tomó por la estrecha cintura y la besó repetidas veces en la boca - Me llevaré algunos guardias y volveré a ti de inmediato -

Regina llevó sus manos a las mejillas de su príncipe para acariciar su apuesto rostro. Sabía que ese viaje para David era algo prácticamente seguro, ella era el blanco de Snow no él, pero no podía evitar sentir incertidumbre de que les quisieran separar como ella lo hizo tantas veces con ellos

\- Te voy a estar esperando - se alzó un poco para besarle - Seguiré trabajando en descifrar la poción rara que Snow traía - rodó sus ojos haciendo sonreír al príncipe quien besó su nariz haciéndola parpadear y sonreír

\- Si supieras lo mucho que me calienta verte trabajar con pociones no me dirías esto, Regina - bajó sus manos hasta el divino trasero de la reina y apretó sus nalgas haciéndola estremecer - Eres malvada - le dijo al oído - Me quieres mandar a esta misión duro y deseoso por ti - mordisqueó juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja y después depositó un beso tras su oreja arrancando un gemido de sus preciosos labios

\- El malvado eres tú - refunfuñó ella - Te irás y me dejaras aquí - se abrazó a su cuello pegando su rostro al de él - Pensándote… dentro muy dentro - susurró muy bajito pero David le escuchó perfectamente, le soltó una pequeña nalgada haciéndole dar un saltito involuntario y soltar un pequeño jadeo sorpresivo

\- Pórtate bien - dijo con los dientes apretados, podía sentir que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse ante el pensamiento. Regina le había excitado prácticamente en un instante y moría por tomarla fuerte y duro por atrevida. Pero si era sincero no tenía tiempo de hacer todo lo que planeaba con ella así que tendría que dejarlo para cuando volviera. Quería volver cuanto antes porque no le complacía mucho la idea de dejarla sola. Aunque sabía que no lo estaba, sabía perfectamente que Henry estaría con ella.

La besó arrebatadamente por una última vez, exigiendo todo de ella en el proceso, se separó jalando levemente su labio inferior con los suyos

\- Dios, esto es injusto. Preferiría quedarme contigo a tener sexo - Regina soltó una risita - Te veo pronto, hermosa majestad - besó su frente y se fue.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior al verlo marcharse, la verdad es que ella también se había excitado con ese pequeño jugueteo de palabras y besos entre ambos.

Renegó un poquito frustrada y se encaminó a la biblioteca donde desde hacía unos días había instalado sus instrumentos de pociones para estudiar el contenido del pequeño frasco que aparentemente se le había caído a Snow la noche del enfrentamiento.

* * *

\- ¡Azul! - entró el hada Naranja molesta al salón de la mesa redonda donde el hada principal se encontraba. Ésta le miró extrañada - Se ha corrido el rumor de que Regina está embarazada - le dijo - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - preguntó alterada

\- Estamos hablando de la Reina Malvada - dijo Azul con fastidio

\- ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver? - preguntó enfadada la otra hada - Siempre dices lo mismo y eso no cambia el hecho de que está esperando un hijo y Snow le quiere hacer daño - exclamó

\- Snow solo quiere rescatar a David - dijo el hada - Y no tenemos pruebas de que efectivamente esté embarazada - le miró casi molesta y muy segura de sus palabras - Nos estamos basando solo en lo que ella dijo. Pudiera estar mintiendo solo para dañar a la princesa -

\- Si efectivamente está embarazada, no cuentes conmigo para nada más - dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás tratando de defenderla? - preguntó Azul haciendo que el hada Naranja se detuviera en la puerta - Regina bien podría estar engendrando un monstruo para acabar con todos nosotros y tú estás abogando por ella - lanzó un suspiro cansino - Piensa bien lo que haces Naranja, no quisiera verme en la penosa necesidad de desterrarte del reino de las hadas - caminó hasta la salida del salón y pasó de largo sin mirar a la otra hada.

* * *

La diligencia de David transcurrió de lo más normal. Pudo ver el estado de la gente y con la ayuda de los guardias solucionaron algunas situaciones pero sabía que eso no sería solo de un día, Regina tenía razón, eso era de presencia también y afortunadamente las personas estaban conscientes que nadie podía saber que él estaba ahí brindando ayuda.

Regresó al Castillo cansado y un poco desanimado porque había situaciones que no había forma de resolver por más recursos que tuviera. Al entrar y caminar un poco por el jardín la preciosa figura de su reina llegó corriendo a él

\- ¡David! - sollozó en su pecho e inmediatamente el príncipe la envolvió con sus brazos para abrazarla de esa forma tan protectora que tanto amaba y necesitaba

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó asustado por verla así - ¿Estás bien? - y se sintió morir cuando ella negó con su cabeza - ¿Qué tienes, Regina? -

\- Iba a matar a nuestro bebé - lloró con fuerza

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó alterado y tomó el rostro de Regina con sus manos para que le mirara -¿Snow? -

\- S-Sí - se abrazó de nuevo a él y de pronto se vio levantada en brazos por David, caminó hasta la gran banca frente a su árbol de manzanas para sentarse y ella quedó sobre su regazo

\- Explícame todo - le pidió con un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y no es que dudara de ella pero sonaba algo ilógico porque nadie sabía que la reina estaba embarazada. No había forma de que Snow hubiese ido ahí con esa intención en particular

\- No sé de dónde sacó la poción - comenzó a decir cuando se pudo calmar un poco y encontró sus palabras - Encontré dos ingredientes principales, uno le desconocía pero ahora sé que sirve para extinguir cualquier clase de sentimiento que cree luz - tragó pesado y sorbió su nariz - El otro… el otro lo conozco perfectamente, engañé a mi madre haciéndole creer alguna vez que lo use - más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que el príncipe rápidamente limpió con sus dedos de una forma dulce y cariñosa - Lo que hace es… quitar la posibilidad de concebir y por consiguiente hubiera matado a mi bebé - se abrazó al cuello de David y lloró desconsolada ante el pensamiento de perder al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella y que amaba con todo su corazón.

Recargó su mejilla contra su cabeza y se meció levemente con ella en brazos, le partía el alma verla llorar así y él mismo derramó lágrimas por lo que había escuchado e internamente maldijo a la mujer con la que lamentablemente estaba casado.

Ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la forma de separarse para siempre de Snow.

* * *

Al día siguiente Snow platicaba, o al menos eso intentaba, con Granny y Ruby, desde que toda esa pesadilla había comenzado se le dificultaba entablar conversaciones con alguien que no fuera Azul porque sabía que no todos estaban de acuerdo con los planes que ella tenía. Al menos estaba segura que Ruby no pareció contemplar la posibilidad de deshacerse del bebé que supuestamente Regina esperaba

\- Princesa - interrumpió el hada Naranja - ¿Por qué le estás negando atención a tu gente? - preguntó - Querías recuperar el reino para gobernar con paz y armonía. Ya lo tienes y ya no tienes la amenaza de Regina sobre ti. ¿Por qué no haces lo que te corresponde? -

\- No te debo ninguna explicación a ti - respondió Snow molesta - Si tanto quieres que todo sea paz y armonía ayúdame a recuperar a David en vez de querer obligarme a ayudar a gente que le sigue siendo fiel a esa mujer - soltó con rabia

\- Desterraste a esas personas - dijo el hada - La gente que queda te está pidiendo ayuda y les estás ignorando -

\- Regina obligó a David a hablarles bien de ella durante sus diligencias - explicó la princesa - No le son fieles a ella si no a él, pero prácticamente con el nombre de ella de por medio -

\- Entonces ve y demuéstrales que eres tú quien va a ayudarles - intentó razonar una vez más con la princesa

\- Si todos me ayudan a recuperar a David, yo estaré encantada de brindarles la ayuda que necesitan - dijo en un tono de fingida inocencia.

El hada Naranja iba a responder pero en ese momento apareció Azul y la otra hada se retiró sin decir más

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó a la princesa quien asintió mientras Granny y Ruby solo se quedaron en silencio

\- ¡Alteza! - llegó un guardia corriendo, se veía preocupado

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Snow

\- Es él… el genio - se atragantó con sus propias palabras - Está aquí y solicita verla -

\- Iré enseguida - respondió Snow sin titubeo alguno. Quizá esa era la señal de Regina que tanto estaba esperando y estaba más que lista para enfrentarla

\- Snow - dijo la vieja lobo - Ese hombre no… -

\- Todo estará bien, Granny - dijo la princesa - Azul, ¿Puedes acompañarme? - preguntó al hada porque no iría a ver a una persona mágica sin otra que pudiera auxiliarle y al mismo tiempo dejando en claro que no quería que las lobo le siguieran

\- Por supuesto - respondió caminando tras ella y dejando atrás a abuela y nieta quienes solo se tomaron de la mano tratando de apaciguar la angustia que sentían.

* * *

\- Alteza - saludó el genio al ver a la princesa entrar al salón del trono. Snow caminó sigilosa con Azul siguiéndole con su varita en alto por si Sidney intentaba hacer algo - Es un gusto verla de nuevo - dijo

\- Es una sorpresa verte - comentó Snow mientras se sentaba en el trono - Pensé que estarías atrapado en el espejo por siempre. ¿Regina te dejo salir? - preguntó extrañada

\- Logre escapar - respondió él

\- Entiendo… - dijo desconfiada - ¿Que deseas aquí? - preguntó sin darle más vueltas al asunto, estaba casi segura que la Reina Malvada le había enviado con alguna clase de mensaje

\- Una alianza - dijo Sidney y pudo ver la expresión sorpresiva que se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa - Te ofrezco mi ayuda para recuperar a tu príncipe a cambio de Regina -


	17. Chapter 17

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Espero que este año esté lleno de bendiciones, éxitos, paz, salud, amor, mucha magia, felicidad y alegría. Les deseo el mejor de los años de todo corazón.

Sé que me tarde algo de tiempo (del que estamos acostumbrados) en actualizar, pero hubieron algunas situaciones que no me permitían escribir como normalmente lo hago.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus kudos y reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón, en verdad. Me encanta leerlos.

Sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste y que sepan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima  **autumnevil5**

_P.D. Para los lectores de Bonding, muy pronto habrá actualización :)_

* * *

La princesa parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar las palabras del genio. Le había tomado completamente por sorpresa, de todas las cosas que pudo haber imaginado Sidney podía querer en el Reino Blanco jamás imaginó que fuese una alianza con ella.

Volteo a ver al hada Azul quien miraba fijamente al genio con una expresión casi indescifrable en su rostro, no podía asegurar si desconfiaba o no de Sidney, pero tampoco se estaba oponiendo a que esa conversación sucediera

\- ¿Qué es lo que ofreces? - preguntó intrigada, pero a la vez con calma en su voz, no quería sonar demasiado ansiosa pero la realidad era que estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que el genio iba a proponer

\- Ofrezco trabajar juntos para separar a Regina y a tu príncipe - habló el genio como siempre, con semblante y voz serena, algo muy característico en el hombre - Una vez que lo consigamos te quedaras con… ¿David, es su nombre? - preguntó con un poco de desprecio - y por supuesto yo me quedare con Regina y te aseguro que me la llevaré lejos - enfatizó en la última palabra - ...muy lejos, donde no vuelvas a saber de ella jamás - ofreció y la princesa soltó una pequeña risa de incredulidad

\- Sabes que lo único que nos impide hacer algo en contra de ella es su magia - le recordó al genio - Si en verdad lograste escapar de ella y estás aquí ofreciendo tu ayuda, es porque tampoco quieres enfrentarte a Regina porque sabes que es inútil hacerlo - terminó con un tono de fastidio.

En ese momento el genio movió su mano y en ella apareció un fino y hermoso brazalete dorado

\- Una joya de Agrabah - murmuró el hada quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en completo silencio

\- No es una joya común - argumentó Sidney llamando la atención de ambas mujeres - Regina no es ingenua, jamás caería en la misma trampa con la cual pudieron capturarla - bajó su vista hacia la joya en su mano y continuó - Este brazalete le quitará su magia permanentemente - y en ese momento una exclamación de sorpresa se dejó escuchar proveniente de la princesa tomando por sorpresa al genio y al hada

\- ¿Sucede algo, princesa? - preguntó Azul un poco consternada viendo como Snow miraba la joya, pero con la mirada un poco perdida en pensamientos que el hada no podía descifrar.

Snow negó un par de segundos después de escuchar la pregunta y miró al genio de nuevo

\- Continua… - le pidió intentando despejar su mente que la había llevado a una conversación que tuviera hacía no mucho tiempo con alguien en medio del bosque y ahora se sentía tonta por no haber pensado en esa solución antes.

Sidney aclaró su garganta y prosiguió - Regina quedaría sin ninguna posibilidad de recuperar su magia mientras lo tenga puesto. No es cualquier hechizo como el que usaron - miró a Azul y ésta le regresó una mirada nada agradable - no importa qué suceda, no importa el tiempo que pase, no podrá acceder a su magia - terminó con aparente calma

\- ¿Jamás podrá quitárselo? - preguntó Snow

\- No por ella misma, solo podrá hacerlo otro ser mágico y no creo que exista alguien sobre la tierra que quiera ayudar de buena fe a la que alguna vez fuera la Reina Malvada - sonrió de medio lado y con un poco de malicia

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó Azul, porque sabía perfectamente que ese hombre estaba obsesionado con Regina y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella

\- Puedo asegurar que he aprendido que jamás tendré a mi reina siendo completamente fiel a ella - habló con un poco de resentimiento en su voz y es que fue capaz de matar al Rey con tal de estar con ella y a pesar de haberlo conseguido, de haberla ayudado por tantísimos años tenía en claro que Regina siempre iba a elegir a alguien más antes que a él. No había otra forma de estar con la reina - No es mi intención que la reina tenga la manera de hacerme a un lado de nuevo - concluyó mordazmente

\- ¿Qué pasa si no acepto? - preguntó la princesa con un poco de desconfianza, quería saber perfectamente en qué términos estaría formando una alianza con él

\- Conseguiré a Regina con o sin su ayuda, Alteza, aunque me lleve más tiempo - respondió el genio - Pero de hacerlo sin usted, le puedo asegurar que el príncipe no vivirá para contarlo - y ahora sí sonrió de una forma que causó escalofríos en Snow

\- Necesitamos unos días para pensar - respondió el hada rápidamente, pero Snow se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el genio - Snow… - intentó Azul llamar su atención, pero la princesa siguió avanzando mientras le ignoraba hasta quedar frente a Sidney

\- Tienes que prometerme que no dañaras a David - exigió Snow

\- Tiene mi palabra que no me acercaré a ellos - habló el genio - Es parte de mis condiciones - vio la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de la princesa - No quiero que la reina sepa que estamos aliados - explicó - Deseo que se lleve a cabo su captura y que Regina crea que yo la estoy rescatando -

\- ¿Quieres fingir que la rescatas? - sonrió Snow un poco burlesca

\- Son mis condiciones - respondió Sidney, lo único que él quería era que Regina le mirara como lo que siempre había sido, alguien dispuesto a todo por ella, su héroe

\- Bien - asintió - Solo necesito de unos días para pensar - dijo tal cual el hada lo había hecho en un principio, habló con un poco de ansiedad porque sentía que al fin estaba muy cerca de lograr que toda esa pesadilla terminara y de poder recuperar a David

\- Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de confiar en mi si acepta - dijo Sidney mirando fijamente a Snow

\- Nos veremos en unos días entonces, para darte una respuesta - habló Azul con la mirada altiva.

El genio asintió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia desapareció en una nube de humo, de esas que la princesa tanto odiaba.

\- No deberías aceptar - dijo Azul en cuanto se vieron solas

\- ¿Por qué no preparaste un hechizo como el de ese brazalete para detener a Regina la vez anterior? - preguntó Snow con reclamo, se sentía un poco traicionada por la que se suponía era su hada y protectora, si efectivamente había formas de detener por completo a la reina no entendía por qué entonces no fueron usadas desde un inicio - Si lo hubieses hecho no estaríamos en esta situación - dijo enfadada

\- Porque ese tipo de hechizos requieren otro tipo de magia, Snow - argumentó - No podemos aliarnos con Sidney - se acercó a la princesa

\- Ayúdame a dejar a Regina sin magia de nuevo, a conseguir ese hechizo en particular para que jamás pueda usarla de nuevo - pidió Snow - Hazlo y no haremos una alianza con él - habló demandante - Si dejamos a Regina sin magia de manera permanente todo nuestro problema terminara. David será al fin libre del hechizo bajo el cual está, recordará que me ama y la Reina Malvada jamás podrá hacernos daño de nuevo - se sentía un poco desesperada porque temía que tuviera que dejar pasar la oportunidad que Sidney ofrecía, sentía que el brazalete era la única opción

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que si Regina se queda sin magia David se liberará automáticamente del hechizo? - preguntó Azul con desconfianza, se suponía que la princesa no sabía absolutamente nada de cómo funcionaba la magia.

Snow se dio cuenta que Azul sospechaba algo y no podía decirle bajo ninguna circunstancia que había hecho un trato con una hechicera que sin querer le había develado que los hechizos de Regina perdían efectividad cuando se quedaba sin magia

\- Porque ya sin la Reina Malvada como una amenaza encontraremos la forma de que recuerde y podremos romper el hechizo - respondió intentando disimular que ocultaba algo. Azul solo asintió, pero se veía claramente preocupada por lo que la princesa decidió cambiar un poco el tema - No hablamos de lo que pasará con el bebé que Regina espera… -

\- Recuerda que aún no estamos seguras que esté embarazada y en todo caso, aunque no hayamos hablado de eso, no permitiremos que Sidney se lleve a Regina con ese bebé en su vientre - le sonrió con un poco de dulzura intentando calmar las inquietudes de quien fuera su protegida.

No sabía cómo, pero debía impedir que Snow se aliara con Sidney, no podía permitir que la princesa estuviese tan cerca de aquellos que usaban magia oscura.

* * *

En los días siguientes David había logrado hacer un par de diligencias más sin ser visto por nadie. Solía irse muy temprano y como sabía de los escasos días y horas que la guardia del Reino Blanco hacía sus rondas por los pueblos cercanos, se las ingeniaba para poder estar ahí y no ser visto.

Era lamentable lo que la princesa estaba haciendo, descuidando a su propia gente de esa forma, negándoles su ayuda. A David le costaba trabajo creerlo y se sentía de alguna manera responsable de todo lo que pasaba, sabía que eso en gran medida era su culpa.

Se había enterado también que varias personas, que le eran fiel a Regina, habían sido desterradas del reino por la princesa y estaba casi seguro que tarde o temprano esas personas acabarían acercándose a la reina a pedir ayuda y ofrecer lealtad.

Una tarde mientras David caminaba por los pasillos del castillo escuchó sonar una ventana. Volteó de inmediato y vio un cuervo. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y el ave se posó en la misma para que el príncipe pudiera tomar el mensaje que llevaba para él.

Apresurado lo tomó y lo abrió para leerlo. Sonrió, porque era la respuesta que había estado esperando. Apretó el papel en su mano y corrió en búsqueda del príncipe Henry para compartirle la noticia

\- ¡Henry! - llegó corriendo con él hombre mayor que estaba en la cocina vigilando la cena que estaban preparando para la reina

\- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? - le preguntó sonriendo al verlo tan agitado y sonriente

\- Ven conmigo un momento, por favor - le pidió y ambos caminaron hasta el despacho de la reina.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Henry una vez que estaban los dos solos en el lugar, era más que evidente que David no quería que Regina se enterara de lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle

\- Al fin recibí la respuesta de Abigail - dijo emocionado - Dice que a pesar de todo está dispuesta a ayudarme - se mordió el labio inferior

\- ¿A pesar de todo? - preguntó el hombre mayor un poco confundido

\- Tenemos nuestra historia - respondió David - Me regañó un poco por mis decisiones - dijo sonriendo de lado - Pero dice que entiende, que somos amigos y que jamás me dará la espalda -

\- Entonces es una buena noticia - respondió Henry con una pequeña sonrisa sincera en sus labios

\- Si logro hacerlo, Henry, podré ofrecerle matrimonio a Regina y nuestro bebé podrá nacer legítimamente - dijo David con ilusión

\- ¿Piensas casarte con Regina tan pronto te separes de Snow? - preguntó sorprendido

\- Lo haría el mismo día en que me digan que soy libre para ella - respondió sin dudarlo - No me importa lo que la gente piense en ese aspecto. Lo único que me importa es Regina y el bebé. Quiero que ellos estén bien, que estén protegidos y que nunca nadie pueda tacharles de nada - soltó un suspiro, era uno de sus más grandes anhelos, darle todo a ambos

\- De todo corazón espero puedas conseguirlo, David - le sonrió empáticamente. Estaba tan agradecido con la vida, que a pesar de todo lo malo que había sucedido su pequeña niña tenía ahora un compañero a su lado que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella

\- Le responderé a Abigail, quiero que me mantenga al tanto de todo lo que pueda investigar - dijo mientras tomaba papel, pluma y tinta para escribirle otro mensaje a esa que era su única esperanza en su pequeña misión.

* * *

Mientras en el Reino Blanco, Ruby llegó corriendo a la habitación en la que el príncipe había pasado sus últimos días en el palacio.

Era el lugar que ella y su abuela habían elegido para poder hablar sin ser escuchadas por nadie. Cuando se hicieron las investigaciones en el palacio esa habitación fue inspeccionada por las lobo y nadie más entró de nuevo después de que esos días terminaran.

La joven lobo se sorprendió de encontrar a Granny moviendo el fuego de la chimenea del lugar

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó y eso sobresaltó a la mujer mayor

\- ¡Ay hija! - le reprendió - No hagas eso - e intentó desviar la atención de Ruby de la chimenea

\- ¿Estás quemando ropa? - preguntó la lobo y alcanzó a ver un pedazo de tela de lo que parecía ser un vestido que no recordaba haber visto jamás

\- Son solo cosas viejas de tu abuela, niña - refunfuño la vieja lobo - Está haciendo algo de frío y un buen fuego nos ayudará a estar cómodas aquí - tomó la mano de Ruby y la encaminó a la cama para sentarse junto con ella ahí - ¿Querías decirme algo? - preguntó tomando la barbilla de su nieta para apartar su mirada de la chimenea y que le mirase a ella

\- Nada - dijo Ruby decepcionada - No hay forma de hablar con Snow. Pepito grillo piensa igual, cada día es más inaccesible… pero me niego a dejar de intentar - aclaró antes de que como siempre su abuela insistiera en que lo mejor era irse del lugar

\- Vamos por tu té - respondió Granny levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta

\- ¿Por qué siempre insistes en que tome ese té? - preguntó Ruby con curiosidad mientras alcanzaba a su abuela, era una infusión que no hacía mucho había comenzado a preparar para ella especialmente

\- Porque te hace bien y no me cuestiones, soy tu abuela - le reprendió un poco haciendo que la joven lobo desistiera de indagar más.

Granny tenía en claro que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar ese lugar, que el momento se acercaba y temía tanto tener que hacerlo sin su adorada nieta.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Regina despertó y soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que estaba sola, se estiró con ganas sobre la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía al sentir la dolorosa pero deliciosa sensación que le recordaba haber tenido una noche maravillosa con su príncipe.

Se levantó de la cama porque como ya era costumbre las ganas de orinar no le dejaban en paz y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras bostezaba.

Cuando salió volteó a ver la ventana, se percató que debía ser ya casi hora de la comida y se sorprendió un poco. Tal parecía que ahora estaba durmiendo mucho más de la cuenta.

No quiso perder tiempo, se vistió y arregló con magia. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación cuando su estómago protestó por el hambre. Por instinto colocó una mano en su levemente abultado vientre y le acarició

\- También debes tener hambre, pedacito de amor - habló con una bellísima sonrisa - Vamos a buscar comida y a tu padre - dijo mientras salía del lugar con dirección al comedor del palacio.

Cuando llegó al comedor la servidumbre rápidamente le abordó para preguntar por la comida que deseaba en esos momentos, pero no había señal de David por ningún lado por lo que mientras preparaban los alimentos decidió buscarle un poco.

Llegó a su despacho y encontró a su padre en el lugar leyendo lo que parecía ser un informe de las diligencias de David

\- Buenas tardes, hija - habló el hombre mayor a manera de juego, realmente aún era de mañana, pero la hora del desayuno ya había pasado oficialmente - ¿Ya comiste algo? - le preguntó sonriéndole tiernamente

\- No - respondió ella riendo un poco por la pequeña broma de su padre - Estaba buscando a David - se sentó frente al escritorio tras el cual estaba Henry

\- Fue a una diligencia de nuevo - le dijo admirando un momento a su hija. Se veía tan serena y feliz, como tanto había estado añorando verla por muchos años - Dijo que había algo importante que tenía que resolver y sabes que debe salir muy temprano - la vio suspirar y como su rostro se tornaba algo triste pero como siempre trató de disimularlo - No quería despertarte - le dijo rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarla para que no se entristeciera.

Regina asintió y suspiró cerrando sus ojos un momento intentando calmarse y alejar cualquier sentimiento de tristeza por no poder ver a David en ese momento. Entendía que debía ayudar a la gente y también respetaba su decisión de no despertarla, el príncipe era muy considerado con ella, pero había despertado con muchas ganas de verle por lo que no podía evitar sentirse un poquito decepcionada

\- Lo sé - murmuró la reina mientras su padre tomaba una de sus manos por sobre la superficie de madera - No es que quiera que esté todo el tiempo conmigo - suspiró mirando sus manos unidas - Es solo que hay veces no puedo evitar sentirme tan… sensible y quererle a mi lado - intentó explicar a su padre mientras se mordía el labio inferior

\- Por supuesto - respondió él empáticamente - Sabes que es normal sentirte así, que quieras el apoyo de David y también sabes que lo tienes - le sonrió al tiempo que su hija volteaba a verle y le daba un suave apretón a su mano con una leve sonrisa en sus labios - Extrañaba tanto verte así - confesó - Tan feliz y radiante - tomó esta vez con ambas manos la de su hija - Tan llena de vida y esperanza - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hablaba

\- Papá - dijo Regina mirando a su padre entre emocionada y consternada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero hablar del pasado era doloroso para ambos - No llores - le pidió - Los tiempos de oscuridad en nuestras vidas han acabado - le aseguró

\- Y estoy tan feliz por eso, mi preciosa niña - limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por su rostro y soltando las manos de la reina se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia ella - Debes tener mucha hambre - dijo Regina asintió levemente - Vamos al comedor - sugirió y ambos salieron del despacho directo al comedor del Palacio.

* * *

David se entretuvo un poco más de la cuenta en la diligencia, los aldeanos no dejaban de agradecer lo generoso que estaba siendo con ellos y mientras moría de ganas por reunirse con Regina no podía dejar a las personas así simplemente.

Cuando por fin todo terminó emprendió camino de vuelta al Castillo sin sospechar que estaba siendo vigilado de cerca.

* * *

Horas más tarde David por fin llegó. Entró apresurado buscando a su reina y para su sorpresa la encontró muy animada en la cocina, platicando con algunas cocineras que aparentemente le explicaban el proceso para hacer un pay de… fresas para variar.

Se entretuvo unos momentos admirándola desde la puerta, por Dios, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo Regina era una mujer muy, muy sensual que despertaba en él toda clase de oscuras pasiones que a veces le eran muy difícil controlar

\- Hola - saludó en general, pero mirando fijamente a Regina. Ella volteó al escuchar su voz y pudo ver su bello rostro iluminarse al verle, las cocineras hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron retirarse.

Se veía tan bella y era suya, solo suya y la deseaba tanto en ese momento. Esa mujer lograba robarle el aliento con solo mirarle. Inhaló profundo dejándose envolver por todo lo que sentía por ella

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste, encantador? - preguntó coqueta mientras le miraba alzando una de sus perfectas cejas

\- Lo que veo no me gusta. Me encanta - respondió con su voz un poquito oscura, cargada de ese deseo que siempre lograba apoderarse de él cuando se trataba de Regina.

Comenzó a acercarse a la mesa de preparación donde estaba sentada, al tiempo ella se levantó y acudió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron y rápidamente buscaron la boca del otro en un beso desesperado y pasional.

Regina llevó sus manos al apuesto rostro del príncipe para acariciar sus mejillas y su cuello mientras las de él viajaron a su cintura, a sus caderas y tocaron apenas su trasero

\- Te extrañé - susurró la reina sobre los labios de David, volvió a besarlo con intensidad y un poco de arrebato

\- Yo también a ti, hermosa - respondió relamiéndose los labios y se separó un poquito de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente y le acarició - Todo el día estuve pensando en ti - la abrazó fuertemente contra él, pero cuidando de no aplastarla y besó su frente - ¿Cómo están? - le preguntó de pronto, alejándose de nuevo y colocando sus manos en su estrecha cintura para sostenerla. Se inclinó para acercarse a su vientre y depositar un tierno beso en el pequeño bultito

\- Estamos muy bien - respondió la reina acariciando los cabellos de él, atesorando el gesto tan lindo que el hombre que tanto amaba estaba teniendo con ella y su bebé

\- Me da gusto - respondió David con su voz cargada de deseo. Se irguió por completo y le miró un poquito hacia abajo, Regina le miraba expectante y oh Dios, como le encantaba que fuera así - Porque no puedo esperar más, te voy a tomar aquí mismo - y antes de que ella pudiera protestar la besó demandante, sin permitirle que pudiera considerarse siquiera la situación. La quería en ese preciso momento y lugar, su miembro ya había despertado con tan solo haberla estado observando.

Sus manos viajaron desde su estrecha cintura hasta su apetitoso trasero y apretó sus nalgas haciéndola gemir dentro del beso, las delicadas manos de Regina sobre sus hombros empuñaban su camisa.

Comenzó a avanzar haciéndola retroceder hasta que sus manos, aun en el trasero de la reina, hicieron contacto con la mesa

\- D-David - dijo su nombre sin aliento cuando al fin él dejó libre su boca permitiéndole respirar y bajaba por su cuello dejando besos húmedos y ardientes arrancándole pequeños jadeos en el proceso.

Se separó de ella un momento para poderla observar y lo único que podía pensar era lo mucho que disfrutaba verla así, con sus mejillas levemente encendidas, agitada, expectante, pero sobretodo excitada, era simplemente irresistible.

Regina lanzó un gritito sorpresivo cuando se vio volteada de pronto quedando frente a la mesa, las manos de David jalaron un poco sus caderas para apartarla de la mesa solo un poco, luego una de sus grandes manos se posó en su espalda y le guio con firmeza para que reclinara apenas sobre la mesa e inmediatamente la reina puso sus manos sobre la superficie de madera.

Invocó su magia para limpiar el espacio que ocuparían de la mesa, podía permitir que el pastor pervertido la tomara en la cocina y sobre esa mesa, pero no iba a quedar llena de harina. De pronto sintió que David apartaba su largo cabello que portaba en un medio recogido y se acercó a su oído

\- ¿Alguna objeción, majestad? - preguntó con su voz ronca y profunda, llena de excitación y deseo contenido por ella y eso solo hacía que Regina comenzara a sentir su propia humedad

\- No te atrevas a detenerte, encantador - fue la respuesta que David obtuvo de la hermosa reina. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír socarrón y negar con su cabeza un poco divertido a pesar de que ella no podía verle

\- Eso pensé - respondió depositando un beso tras su oreja y pudo sentirla estremecerse por completo y eso le encantó - ¿Estás ansiosa, belleza? - le preguntó y Regina no respondió.

Sonrió de lado, podía llegar a ser increíblemente terca cuando se lo proponía y eso en vez de molestarle le excitaba - Sabes que me gusta que me respondas, Regina - le dijo un poco autoritario y la escuchó inhalar profundo.

Tuvo que apretar sus muslos al escucharlo porque su sexo palpitaba y prácticamente le quemaba, sus pezones estaban duros, su excitación ya mojaba su ropa interior y escucharlo hablarle así la encendía más. Moría de deseo por él, moría por sentirlo apoderarse de ella como siempre lo hacía, como solo él sabía y podía hacerlo.

Tragó pesado y esta vez asintió con firmeza para que al príncipe no le quedara ninguna duda de cuál era su respuesta y eso pareció ser suficiente para David porque la tomó firmemente de la cintura de nuevo y besó su nuca.

Tomó la tela de su largo vestido desde sus muslos y comenzó a subirlo dejando al descubierto sus piernas

\- Inclínate más sobre la mesa - le pidió y ella lo hizo al instante - Más - solicitó de nuevo hasta que la tela del vestido pudo descansar sobre su espalda baja sin caer dejando al descubierto y a su entera disposición su apetitoso trasero aun medio cubierto por la fina y sensual tela de encaje de su ropa interior.

Sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba apoyada en sus antebrazos y no le faltaba mucho para estar totalmente recostada sobre la madera, se mordía el labio inferior para acallar los jadeos que le estaba costando contener

\- ¡Ah! - lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando el príncipe mordió su nalga izquierda - ¿Cuál es tu obsesión por mi trasero, David? - preguntó con curiosidad, pero se escuchaba excitada y un poco divertida

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto tu trasero, Regina? - preguntó él como no pudiendo creer que la reina estuviera haciendo esa pregunta

\- Muchas veces, encantador - respondió la reina volteando a verle - Es mi trasero - recalcó con una expresión de obviedad en su rostro

\- Entonces sabes lo que tienes - alzó su ceja derecha al decirlo viendo fijamente a Regina - No deberías preguntarme eso - tomó la ropa interior y la jaló hacía arriba haciendo que la poca tela que le cubría se metiera entre sus nalgas

\- Mmnh - la escuchó gemir y como por reflejo cerraba sus hermosos ojos, entreabría su preciosa boca y bajaba un poco la cabeza. Sonrió satisfecho y jaló un poco más - Oohh - la vio alzar su rostro mientras lo giraba hacia el frente y escuchó varios jadeos que le parecían de lo más eróticos y como siempre eso tenía un impacto en su erección que seguía atrapada entre sus pantalones.

La vista que tenía era hermosa, la que alguna vez fuera la Reina Malvada, la mujer más hermosa que nadie hubiese visto jamás reclinada sobre una mesa con su trasero ligeramente elevado, excitada y dejándose hacer por él

\- Tu trasero tiene una forma perfecta - con su mano libre comenzó a masajear sus nalgas - Y me encanta - dijo con los dientes apretados y muriendo claramente de excitación - Me encanta que me dejes tocarlo, apretarlo, besarlo, morderlo y me vuelve loco que me dejes hacer esto… - soltó una pequeña nalgada arrancando un gemido audible de esos preciosos labios - Shhh - le dijo jalando un poco más la tela ocasionando que Regina moviera un poco sus caderas y gimiera ahogadamente esta vez - La servidumbre no debe andar muy lejos - le recordó.

Aún tenían tiempo, pero faltaba poco para la cena, todas las personas que habitaban el palacio no eran ajenas a lo que la reina y el príncipe solían hacer por todos los rincones, el detalle del momento era que estaban ocupando la cocina en su totalidad y las cocineras debían regresar a sus labores

\- Entonces apresúrate - habló Regina con un poquito de exigencia - ¿No dijiste que no podías esperar más? - preguntó urgiéndole a tomarla de una vez, David seguía jalando la tela de su ropa interior y eso ejercía una cierta presión en su sexo que le estimulaba de alguna forma, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más fricción, necesitaba que la tocara, ya no podía aguantar.

Impulsada por la sofocante y urgente sensación llevó su mano derecha a su propio sexo buscando el alivio que hasta ese momento el príncipe no se había dignado a darle, apenas logró tocarse cuando la mano de David tomó la suya apartándola y soltó su ropa interior

\- Déjame hacerlo a mi - le pidió, pero Regina ya había esperado suficiente y David no era el único que se había pasado el día pensando en tener sexo.

Se irguió y dio la vuelta sorprendiendo, se abalanzó sobre él atrapando su boca en un beso hambriento y exigente, sus manos encontraron la hebilla de cinturón del príncipe y comenzó a abrirlo, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y metió su mano tomando su miembro haciendo que David gimiera ahogado y cerrara sus ojos.

Pegó su frente con la de ella al sentir su delicada mano sobre su erguida virilidad, se sentía a sí mismo palpitar entre los finos dedos de la reina y su respiración se aceleró en un instante. Regina sacó su erección de entre sus ropas y lo comenzó a estimular, con uno de sus finos dedos acariciaba la punta que dejó escapar un poco de líquido preseminal.

Abrió sus ojos cuando ella dejó de tocarlo, y lo hizo solo para toparse con la imagen de ese pecado de mujer mirándole seductoramente mientras llevaba sus dedos impregnados de su propia esencia hacia sus labios, entreabrió su boca e introdujo la punta de los mismos degustando y David se sintió morir al verla

\- Regina… - dijo con los dientes apretados y sin poderse contener más la volteó de nuevo.

Subió apresurado y con manos temblorosas el vestido al tiempo que la reina se colocaba de nuevo en su posición anterior. Sostuvo la tela sobre su espalda y con su otra mano bajó su ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos, después llevó su mano a su suave intimidad y oh, Dios… - Estás empapada - gimió con ardor en su voz - Siempre tan mojada - siguió mientras metía un dedo en la pequeña y húmeda entrada con algo de prisa

\- Ohhh - gimió Regina al sentir ese dedo penetrarla con rapidez - Mmnnhg - soltó cuando comenzó a mover el dígito dentro de ella, movió sus caderas por instinto - Más - pidió y él concedió al instante introduciendo otro dedo con un poco de dificultad, pero estaba tan húmeda que pudieron entrar sin tener que esperar - Ssssí - siseó al sentir esos enormes dedos de ella.

Movió sus dedos lo más rápido que pudo buscando llevarla al orgasmo, con su otra mano alcanzó su pequeño e hinchado botón de placer - ¡ooh! - gimió audiblemente y David solo rogaba porque efectivamente nadie les escuchara y mucho menos Henry.

Oh, por Dios, ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en el padre de Regina en esos momentos? y de pronto la hermosa mujer sobre la mesa se arqueo un poco y comenzó a temblar presa del orgasmo que le había provocado al tiempo que su ardiente interior se apretaba sobre sus dedos

\- Oh, preciosa - gruñó el príncipe y lamentó no poderse dar el tiempo de ayudarla a disfrutar más de ese orgasmo - Esto será rápido, me encantaría tomarme mi tiempo contigo como siempre, pero sabes que no disponemos de mucho - le recordó y sacó sus dedos de su cálido interior sin esperar más, aún se apretaba en espasmos deliciosos que David ansiaba sentir alrededor de su miembro.

La reina se quejó un poquito porque aún no terminaba de bajar del orgasmo algo que no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe

\- Lo sé, lo sé - le dijo mientras colocaba la punta de su hinchado miembro en su pequeña y apretada entrada y sin perder tiempo comenzó a empujar

\- D-Dioosss - gimió Regina con los dientes apretados al sentirlo porque aun su interior se apretaba involuntariamente a causa del reciente orgasmo y ahora la gran erección David la estaba penetrando sin darle tiempo de recuperarse

\- Siempre tan lista para mi - escuchó al pastor pervertido y se dejó caer por completo sobre la mesa con la confianza de que el príncipe la sujetaba de las caderas firmemente y que con la estratégica colocación que tenía su vientre quedaba en el aire y no sobre la mesa.

Sentía como la iba ensanchando, abriendo sus paredes internas, obligando a su interior a recibirle y cuando por fin lo tuvo por completo dentro un gemido ahogado abandonó sus labios, su cuerpo sufrió un pequeño espasmo y se apretó sobre la enorme erección que la penetraba de manera involuntaria

\- Aaahh, Regina… - jadeó el príncipe al tiempo que cerraba los ojos al sentirla apretarse sobre él. No podía venirse tan pronto, acababa de entrar en ella, no podía venirse así. Se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño y dándose tiempo el mismo de calmarse un poco, pero Regina no se lo permitió

\- M-Muévete - demandó la reina

\- Estás muy exigente, majestad - habló el príncipe como pudo, estaba muy excitado - Me gusta - dijo, pero no se movió.

Regina se apoyó lo mejor que pudo sobre la mesa mientras abría sus piernas todo lo que su ropa interior a la mitad de sus muslos le permitía y empezó a empujarse contra él, comenzando sola el acto de la penetración - Ohhh, reinita… - lo escuchó gemir tras ella con ardor en su voz y eso la impulsó a moverse con más ímpetu buscando tomar todo de él dentro de ella.

David tenía fija su mirada en el precioso trasero de la reina, movió sus manos de las caderas que sujetaba para poder abrir sus nalgas y tener una mejor vista de cómo su erección desaparecía en el delicioso y apretado interior de esa sensual mujer, de la que tanto amaba

\- Eso es - siseó de nuevo el príncipe ante la espectacular vista que tenía - Muévete así, tómame todo -

\- ¡Aahh! - gemía la reina sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo de nuevo, no se sorprendió que fuera tan pronto, el embarazo hacía que estuviera muy sensible y que las sensaciones fueran más intensas -¡Nhgg! - gimió cuando él comenzó a moverse contra ella y ahora se encontraban en sus movimientos buscando alcanzar el orgasmo - Mmh, ¡sí, David! -

\- Estás cerca, lo sé - jadeó él - Puedo sentirte... yo también estoy cerca - informó aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones, soltó sus nalgas y colocó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Regina que estaba cubierta por la tela del vestido amontonada en ese lugar, aprovechó para sujetarla de nuevo y que no fuera a caer en ese momento por los movimientos de ambos

\- M-me voy a venir - lloriqueó Regina en un estado de completa excitación sintiéndose a punto de llegar, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente y el nudo en su vientre, ese que anunciaba la llegada de su orgasmo se hacía cada vez más evidente

\- Y te negaste a decirme que estabas ansiosa - gruñó David - Que querías esto tanto como yo - se empujó con fuerza contra ella

\- ¡Aah! ¡Sí! - concedió con un gritó al sentir la fuerza con la que estaba siendo penetrada ahora - ¡Sí! - repitió - Me encanta - gimió mientras se erguía un poco y volteaba a verle - Vente conmigo, David - pidió y él asintió al instante.

Podía sentir que Regina estaba a nada de llegar al igual que él, un par de estocadas certeras fueron suficientes para lanzarlos a ambos al orgasmo.

La espalda de la reina se arqueó y él apretó su cintura con fuerza mientras su miembro pulsaba derramándose dentro de ella y el interior que se apretaba con fuerza sobre él le estimulaba a vaciarse llenando a Regina de él.

La reina se dejó caer desfallecida sobre la mesa, saboreando el orgasmo, luchaba por aliento y aun gemía sintiendo como David la llenaba de su esencia, como su miembro pulsaba dentro de ella, como su propio interior se aferraba a él y una sonrisa satisfecha se dejó ver en su rostro ante el pensamiento. Sintió un beso tierno en su espalda baja

\- Te amo - escuchó a sus espaldas y eso la llenó de una emoción que era indescriptible, una que siempre le envolvía cuando él le dedicaba ese tipo de palabras.

Salió cuidadosamente de ella, de inmediato subió su ropa interior y bajó su vestido, Regina comenzó a erguirse con sus piernas aun un poco temblorosas, pero David la sujetó y tomándola de las caderas la giró hacia él y después la alzó para sentarla sobre la mesa

\- Me fascina como te ves así, con tus mejillas encendidas y con una expresión de completa satisfacción en tu precioso rostro - besó sus labios con pasión y amor, la abrazó contra su pecho y depositó un beso tierno en su frente sudorosa, Regina de inmediato se abrazó a él. David acarició su espalda por unos momentos y después se aclaró la garganta para hablar - Ya debemos salir - le susurró cariñosamente

\- No - respondió ella - Unos momentos más - pidió alejándose un poquito de él para verlo a los ojos - Te extrañé mucho - confesó mientras él acariciaba su frente para después acomodar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

\- Me pude dar cuenta - rio divertido - De otra forma quizá habrías puesto alguna objeción por hacerlo por primera vez sobre la mesa de la cocina - los brazos de la reina envolvieron su cuello y ella besó su mandíbula

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - preguntó con ironía - A cierto pastor se le ocurren demasiadas cosas pervertidas - dijo fingiendo inocencia

\- Por supuesto - respondió él - Y vas a decirme que no te gustan las ideas de este pastor pervertido como te encanta llamarme - le dio un toquecito en la nariz con su dedo índice haciéndola reír

\- Admito que son ideas… interesantes - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y después sintió la esencia de ambos salir de su interior y quedar en su ropa interior - Arruinaste mi ropa interior, encantador - renegó un poco

\- Es una lástima - dijo David - Me encanta ver cómo sale la evidencia de nuestros orgasmos de tu interior - y rio al sentir una pequeña palmada en su brazo izquierdo

\- ¡David! - le reprendió

\- Ay Regina, si supieras todo lo que me encantaría hacer contigo de seguro hubieras dudado en aceptarme en tu vida - negó divertido dando a entender que sabía perfectamente que no tenía remedio

\- Es en serio, David - dijo la reina un poco seria - Jamás pensé que fueras… así - hizo énfasis en la última palabra

\- Yo tampoco pensé que tú fueras así - respondió dándole un besito en la nariz - Eres maravillosa - dijo tomándola por sorpresa - Y… - se acercó a su oído - Tampoco pensé jamás, que la que alguna vez fuera la Reina Malvada me dejaría cumplir todas y cada una de mis fantasías pervertidas - mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de su oreja al terminar haciéndola jadear - Te amo - susurró en su oído

\- Yo también te amo - sonrió la reina mientras le ayudaba a abrochar sus pantalones de vuelta.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido proveniente de la puerta y la voz de Henry se dejó escuchar con algo de fuerza alarmando a los dos amantes.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, las ropas de David estuvieron en su lugar al tiempo que Regina desaparecía de entre sus brazos y Henry entraba a lugar

\- ¡¿En la cocina?! - preguntó entre alarmado e indignado el hombre mayor y David enrojeció por completo y se sintió morir.

La reina no se iba a salvar de un buen par de nalgadas por no llevarlo con ella y dejarlo ahí.

* * *

Regina despertó de pronto en medio de la noche, estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el príncipe y descansaba su cabeza como tanto amaba hacerlo, sobre su pecho y escuchando su corazón.

Se percató que no fueron las ganas de ir al baño lo que la despertaron esta vez por lo que se extrañó un poco. Sintió de pronto un aire demasiado fresco que entraba por la ventana y bajó de la cama cuidando de no despertar a David.

Llegó hasta ventana para cerrarla cuando entonces lo escuchó. Había escuchado ese sonido muchas veces, pero el aullido de ese lobo era inconfundible. Era el lobo del cazador y si alcanzaba a escucharlo entonces ese hombre estaba rondando el Palacio.

Tragó pesado asimilando que había llegado el momento que tanto había estado temiendo, sabía que sus enemigos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados sin intentar nada más y que no importaba que hubiese puesto un hechizo de protección en los alrededores del Castillo, tarde o temprano algo iba a suceder.

Colocó sus manos sobre su vientre mientras volteaba a ver la figura profundamente dormida del príncipe sobre la cama.

No iba a dejar que nadie les lastimara, estaba dispuesta a defender a su bebé y a David con su vida si era necesario.


	18. Chapter 18

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

 

 

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima  **autumnevil5**  que de pronto le doy mucha lata jeje

* * *

Dos días después muy de mañana, David se dirigía hacia los establos del Castillo para salir de nuevo a una diligencia. Pasó tranquilamente por el jardín y cuando divisó el establo, donde los guardias que le acompañarían le esperaban, se percató que el carruaje real estaba ahí.

Frunció el ceño con incertidumbre caminando hacia Claude para preguntarle el porqué de esa situación, cuando de pronto apareció la preciosa reina vestida con una blusa manga larga color blanco y por encima un chaleco de cuero café que se ajustaba hasta su cintura, donde llevaba un cinturón que podía notar no estaba muy apretado por lo que su pequeño vientre de casi cuatro meses quedaba libre y no era notorio, una falda del mismo material y unas botas. Su largo cabello estaba recogido y trenzado en un moño no muy alto.

Se sorprendió porque él la había dejado profundamente dormida en la cama bajo las cobijas como todas y cada una de las mañanas que salía a las diligencias y normalmente la reina no despertaba, y si lo hacía se dormía de nuevo

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó David extrañado. Era obvio que Regina estaba listísima para salir, no era tonto, pero quería equivocarse y que no pretendiera de ninguna forma ir con él

\- Contigo - respondió ella con naturalidad - A la diligencia - dijo mientras se acercaba al carruaje, un guardia le abría la puerta y le ofrecía su mano para subir.

Apenas puso un pie en el pequeño escalón cuando el príncipe la tomó por la cintura para impedir que subiera - ¡David! - renegó para que le soltara, pero sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería.

El príncipe la sujetó firmemente y la movió hasta que él quedó entre la reina y el carruaje, la colocó en el pasto con cuidado e inmediatamente Regina se soltó de su agarre y volteó para encararlo

\- No vas a ningún lado - le dijo él, serio, muy serio, pero también ligeramente preocupado por esa idea descabellada con la que había amanecido.

Estaba loca si pensaba que David iba a permitir que le acompañara, si bien las diligencias eran con personas que no les harían daño, la situación en la que se ponían cada que iban sí lo era. No podía dejar simplemente que Regina se expusiera de esa manera

\- Quiero ir y punto - respondió ella alzando un poquito su barbilla para resaltar su estatus, no porque quisiera hacer menos a David de ninguna forma, sino porque era la reina y si ella quería ir allá podía hacerlo

\- Regina, es peligroso - intentó el príncipe como un vago intento por convencerla, aunque estaba seguro que sería en vano

\- Precisamente por eso quiero ir - dijo mientras intentaba de nuevo pasar, pero fue interceptada por David una vez más - Hazte a un lado, encantador - exigió

\- No - respondió determinante y mirándola fijamente - ¿Por qué quieres ir ahora? - le preguntó curioso por ese cambio en ella - Las veces anteriores no te preocupó que pudiera haber peligro. Además, pusiste un hechizo en mi para que te alerte si me siento en peligro - le recordó.

La expresión de Regina se suavizó ligeramente al escucharlo y se mordió brevemente el labio inferior para después tomar aire y hablar

\- ¿Qué tal que algo te sucede y no puedo llegar a tiempo? - dijo bajito tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que sentía, era un miedo que se había instalado en su corazón después de que escuchara al lobo del cazador.

David cerró sus ojos entendiendo que era miedo lo que la reina sentía. La rodeo con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él depositando un besito en su cabeza para tranquilizarla

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - preguntó, no se le ocurría qué otra cosa pudiera meterle tan de pronto esa idea en la cabeza a Regina cuando las cosas habían estado tan bien con todo ese asunto de las diligencias. La sintió negar en su pecho y se extrañó - ¿Entonces? - preguntó buscando su bello rostro con sus manos para alzarle un poco y mirarla directo a sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

Le miró por unos segundos, debatiéndose en decirle lo que pasaba o no, porque no quería preocuparlo de ninguna forma, no quería que dejara la labor que estaba haciendo a favor del que alguna vez fuera su propio pueblo, Regina sentía que se los debía y el príncipe se veía tan feliz de poder hacer eso.

Sin embargo, también sabía que debía mantenerlo alerta porque de lo contrario podría suceder lo peor, por eso pensaba que lo mejor era ir personalmente y vigilar

\- Solo quiero estar contigo - respondió alzando sus brazos y rodeando el cuello del apuesto príncipe. No era ninguna mentira en realidad, varias veces en las que David se iba a sus diligencias se la pasaba todo el día extrañándolo a horrores. Le sonrió tiernamente, se alzó de puntitas y le dejó un beso inocente en sus labios - Podemos tener sexo en el carruaje mientras llegamos al Reino Blanco - le propuso en un susurro sobre sus labios para que solo él escuchara.

David inhaló profundo y cerró sus ojos un momento aferrando a Regina por su cintura, permitiéndose imaginar por un segundo lo excitante que podía ser tener sexo con su preciosa reina dentro del carruaje, en medio del bosque, en pleno movimiento.

Entreabrió su boca cuando su respiración se aceleró a causa de sus propios pensamientos, abrió sus ojos fijándolos en los de ella y pudo ver con claridad que los hermosos ojos de Regina brillaban con entusiasmo, seguramente pensando que lo estaba convenciendo, pero estaba muy equivocada. Se relamió los labios y respiró profundo tratando de calmar esas ganas que amenazaban con hacerse evidentes dentro de sus pantalones.

Suspiró como buen enamorado que era disfrutando de las caricias que las delicadas manos de la reina dejaban en su cuello y espalda

\- Buen intento, majestad - pegó su frente con la de ella - Casi me convences, pero no - dejo un besito en su nariz y se acercó a su oído - Si tantas ganas tienes de tener sexo en el carruaje te prometo que lo haremos, pero aquí, mientras esté guardado - se separó de ella dejándola perpleja con su respuesta - Claude - llamó al guardia - Guarden el carruaje, por favor - pidió

\- ¡No! - respondió Regina soltando el cuello de David y estampando su pie en el pasto, haciendo evidente su molestia - Ya te dije que voy a ir - quitó las manos del príncipe de su cintura y retrocedió dos pasos, alejándose de él mientras apretaba sus manos en puños porque estaba sintiendo que la situación se le estaba saliendo de control y no quería, su plan no era discutir con David.

En ese momento los guardias entendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a alejarse lo mejor que pudieran sin perderse de vista por si les necesitaban para salir

\- Regina… - llevó una mano hacia su frente mientras ponía la otra en su propia cintura - Recuerda que estás desterrada de ese reino - explicó y pudo ver la expresión herida que la reina dejó ver por un pequeño momento y sintió su corazón apretarse un poco al verla así - Si bien aceptan que yo esté ahí no estoy seguro de que a todos les parecerá correcto que tú aparezcas en ese lugar. No me gustaría que corriéramos ningún riesgo - intentó razonar con ella

\- ¿Es porque tú eres un héroe y yo una villana? - preguntó en un susurro tragando pesado, estaba comenzando a sentir unas ganas inmensas de soltarse llorando

\- No - se apresuró el príncipe a responder al ver sus ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas - Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú ya no eres una villana - acortó la distancia entre ambos, le tomó de la barbilla y alzó su rostro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa - No es solo la gente, es Snow y la guardia real - acarició su frente con su otra mano - Y estás embarazada -

\- Tú también corres peligro, David - respondió colocando sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de él - Tú también cometiste traición, estás desterrado y no hace mucho Snow te hirió de muerte - argumentó tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por correr por su rostro y maldijo el que siempre estuviera tan sensible a causa del embarazo.

El príncipe dio un largo respiro al escucharla y ver que estaba a punto de llorar - Mi amor - le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente - Sí, me hirieron, pero yo no era el blanco, eras tú - le recordó dejando un beso largo en su frente, además oficialmente él solo se había desterrado del reino pero no era algo que se hubiese tomado como decreto real como el destierro de Regina

\- Y afortunadamente pude salvarte con mi magia - dijo la reina - Puedo cuidarnos a ambos… a los tres - se corrigió a sí misma con una pequeña pero bella sonrisa al pensar en su bebé, en el pequeño ser que creía dentro de su vientre fruto del amor entre ella y el príncipe, sin embargo, David negó con su rostro de nuevo - Entonces lo lamento por ti, porque iré te guste o no - se soltó del agarre del príncipe, lo rodeó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el carruaje.

David se dio la vuelta y no perdió tiempo - No te atrevas a subirte - habló con los dientes apretados, se escuchó muy autoritario, estaba comenzando a molestarse

\- No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer - dijo mientras volteaba a verle, se escuchó molesta también, seguramente impulsada por el tono que él utilizó y en realidad lo último que David quería era hacerla enojar y que tuvieran una pelea

\- Hey - le dijo avanzando hacia ella - No discutas conmigo - la reina le miró frunciendo el ceño y el príncipe tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para no reírse, se veía tan linda - El bebé puede escucharnos - entonces ella torció sus ojos al escucharle y David se mordió el labio inferior divertido. Se acercó hasta ella y colocó una mano en su pequeño vientre oculto entre sus ropas

\- Todavía no nos puede escuchar - respondió fingiendo fastidio y llevando una de sus manos hasta la de él sobre su vientre. La verdad le parecía tierno que hablara así del bebé, que le incluyera de esa forma y por un lado tenía razón, ella sí creía que su estado de ánimo podía afectar a su pedacito de amor - Se está haciendo tarde para salir, mi amor - le dijo con su característico tono burlesco y le miró como retándolo, si seguían en esa discusión no podría cumplir con su agenda del día. No pudo evitar sonreír triunfante

\- Regina… - le llamó David al entender claramente las intenciones de la hermosa reina - No me provoques - le dijo como con advertencia, como cuando las cosas se ponían para que hubiese ese pequeño juego que había entre ellos

\- ¿O qué? encantador… - preguntó acercándose más a él, los guardias estaban rodeando el lugar un poco alejados, pero temía que pudieran escuchar - ¿Te vas a atrever a castigarme esta vez? - le preguntó

\- Te estás aprovechando porque sabes que mientras estés embarazada no puedo castigarte como es debido, ¿cierto? - le preguntó mirándole autoritario e insinuante haciendo que la reina se sonrojara muy, muy levemente.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante esa bella imagen, aunque si era sincero estaba ligeramente confundido, hacía unos pocos momentos Regina estaba a punto de llorar y ahora se estaba burlando de él, lo estaba provocando, esforzándose como nunca en ganarse unas nalgadas. Se inclinó de nuevo para hablarle al oído

\- Cuando dejes de estar embarazada voy a colocarte sobre mi regazo de nuevo y voy a darte todas las nalgadas que te has estado ganando a pulso por altanera, terca y testaruda - comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad Regina deseaba que la pusiera de nuevo sobre su regazo y la nalgueara. Todavía recordaba que a pesar de todo ese acto había terminado siendo placentero para ambos.

Regina contuvo el aliento cuando le escuchó.

Desde que supo que estaba embarazada David había dejado ese pequeño juego de los castigos de lado y era algo que, aunque ella no lo había admitido y él no le había pedido tampoco que se lo dijera, le resultaba extremadamente placentero y excitante. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder con un poco más de intensidad ante el solo pensamiento de que David hiciera eso de nuevo, seguramente estaba más sonrojada porque el príncipe le miraba con ese brillo dominante y ardiente que le hacía humedecerse sin intención ni esfuerzo

\- ¿Y bien, majestad? - preguntó David sacando a la reina de sus pensamientos. Tragó pesado y se relamió los labios recobrando la compostura, miró de reojo a sus alrededores y los guardias se paseaban de un lado a otro fingiendo que no les miraban y solo esperaba que no hubieran escuchado nada

\- Puedes quedarte si gustas - le contestó, dio vuelta una vez más y siguió de largo ahora sí sin detenerse ante la mirada atónita de David

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó anonadado - Regina… - se acercó al carruaje, pero llegó tarde, la reina ya estaba instalada dentro.

Suspiró cansino, sabía que Regina iba a estar alerta y pendiente de todo, sabía que no iba a exponer al bebé de ninguna forma. Para él era mejor que se quedara segura en el Castillo, pero también sabía que no podía prohibirle ir, lo más que podía hacer ya lo había hecho, intentar convencerla de quedarse y no funcionó.

También estaba seguro que serían pocas veces las que le acompañaría, era cuestión de que comenzara a sentirse tranquila de nuevo para que el cansancio no le permitiera despertarse tan temprano y le alcanzara antes de salir

\- ¡Claude! - llamó a su guardia de confianza - Vámonos ya, por favor - ordenó - Lleven ustedes mi caballo, iré con la reina - y entonces resignado subió al carruaje y se sentó frente a ella. Regina miraba hacia un lado a algún lugar de fuera por la ventana - Muy bien… - le dijo tan pronto comenzaron la marcha - Tú ganas - se escuchaba un poquito divertido.

De pronto Regina se abalanzó sobre él, tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos con firmeza y estampó sus deliciosos labios con los de él en un beso fogoso y arrebatado, de esos que le enloquecían de ardiente deseo por ella. No pudo evitar gemir dentro de su preciosa boca

\- No habrá sexo en el carruaje - le habló sobre los labios y pudo ver la cara de casi horror del príncipe y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas - Tengo sueño - le dijo fingiendo inocencia. Movió su mano y el asiento en el que ella había estado se alargó un poco simulando una cama pequeña dejando a David casi sin espacio - Me despiertas cuando lleguemos - dijo acomodándose y cerró sus ojos.

No tenía tanto sueño en realidad, solo lo hacía para que el príncipe entendiera que las cosas se iban a hacer como ella quería.

Por su parte David se removió incómodo en el asiento intentando apaciguar su dureza apretada en sus pantalones.

* * *

\- Hermosa - susurró el príncipe cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amada - Ya llegamos - le dijo un poco más fuerte al verla removerse.

Abrió sus precioso ojos chocolate adormilados y apenas le miró cuando los cerró de nuevo haciendo sonreír a David divertido - Te pudiste haber quedado dormida en el Castillo, pero quisiste venir por terca - y entonces sí la reina despertó casi de inmediato.

Bostezo ante la atenta mirada del príncipe mientras se sentaba y después le sonrió tiernamente - Me voy a quedar aquí - le informó para sorpresa de David - Sé que todo lo que dijiste es verdad y no quiero intervenir en tu labor, pero en verdad quería venir - le miró con un poquito de culpa porque pudieron haber peleado por una tontería y también porque sabía que los estaba exponiendo a los tres con su terquedad de estar ahí pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que había peligro acechándolos

\- Te amo - le besó en los labios y la reina suspiró cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa preciosa en su bello rostro - Pórtate bien - le indicó y Regina solo torció sus ojos una vez más.

Bajó del carruaje y cerró la puerta. Caminó apenas unos pasos y le indicó a tres guardias que se quedaran ahí, que no se movieran bajo ninguna circunstancia y que le informaran de inmediato si la reina intentaba algo más que pasearse a los alrededores del carruaje.

La diligencia transcurrió con tranquilidad para todos, fue un día exitoso y durante ese tiempo que estuvieron ahí Regina no escuchó absolutamente nada, por supuesto que bajó del carruaje para estirar un poco sus piernas y caminó sin alejarse ante la atenta mirada de los guardias.

Sonrió divertida porque de seguro David les había hecho jurar con su vida que no le dejarían de custodiar, algo que le hubiese molestado mucho de no estar embarazada pero dadas las circunstancias entendía la preocupación del príncipe por ella.

Para su grata sorpresa David llegó para comer junto con ella, pero volvió a irse, le faltaban un par de horas para terminar y cuando todo concluyó regresaron juntos y felices al Castillo.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar.

David seguía en comunicación con Abigail y ésta se encontraba investigando la legalidad de su matrimonio con Snow. Lancelot, quien había llevado a cabo la ceremonia, había sido desterrado de Camelot, por consiguiente, dejó de ser un caballero de la mesa redonda y entonces existía la posibilidad de que el matrimonio de David con Snow no fuera una unión válida a causa de ello.

Regina ya estaba sobre su cuarto mes de embarazo. El médico había hecho su visita y les había informado que todo seguía en perfectas condiciones, los malestares en general habían comenzado a disminuir y las emociones de la reina a estabilizarse un poco por lo que se podría decir que estaba disfrutando mucho de ese mes.

El único detalle era que su vientre era más notorio y estaba tomando forma por lo que oficialmente cambió de guardarropa, algo que no le hizo brincar de emoción.

Adoraba estar embarazada y amaba con toda su alma y su ser a su bebé, pero renunciar a su ropa habitual le estaba costando trabajando, más cuando se veía en vestidos de un estilo que no recordaba haber usado en mucho tiempo.

Al principio renegó y se molestó por la situación, pero pronto tuvo que digerir esa realidad y terminar por aceptar que debía cambiar de guardarropa, pero le fue imposible no ponerse a llorar al hacerlo y David la consoló diciéndole que se veía muy hermosa, que aun cuando tuviera un vientre enorme a punto de dar a luz se iba a ver increíblemente hermosa como siempre.

Ambos seguían yendo a las diligencias, Regina iba siempre y cuando lograra levantarse antes de que él se fuera. Había hecho un trato con David, de quedarse en el Castillo si él ya no estaba y la reina lo estaba respetando.

Siempre era igual cuando el sueño no le ganaba a Regina y podía ir a las diligencias, iban y ella se quedaba en el carruaje esperando y haciendo su vigilancia secreta. Aun no le confesaba a David su verdadera razón para ir ahí, por supuesto que al principio él estuvo insistiendo para que le dijera hasta que le concedió la aventura de tener sexo en el trayecto de vuelta a casa y el príncipe no volvió a preguntar, seguramente porque el pastor pervertido quería repetir la experiencia.

Sin embargo, ese día fue distinto, David había hablado con Regina y le contó de una problemática que no tenía forma de solucionar, las tierras de una aldea llevaban un par de años siendo infértiles y eso amenazaba con acabar con el hogar de las personas que habitaban el lugar, lo peor era que el invierno estaba muy cerca de llegar y temía que pudiera suceder lo peor

\- Puedo ayudar - respondió la reina después de escuchar la historia.

Con toda la duda del mundo encima, el príncipe asintió porque podía ver la ilusión con la que ella ofrecía su ayuda y también podía percibir la culpa que sentía en todas esas situaciones. No podía negarle que brindara su ayuda, una que nadie le estaba pidiendo, una que estaba saliendo de ella misma.

* * *

Durante esos días en el Reino Blanco, Snow y Azul seguían debatiendo si Sidney debía ser un aliado o no. Decidieron probar qué era lo que el genio opinaba acerca de posible embarazo de la reina, sobretodo porque quizá, ese hombre podía confirmarlo o negarlo para acabar con la duda.

El genio había vuelto al palacio tal como Snow lo indicó y después de que la princesa le dijera que aún no podía darle una respuesta, Sidney le recordó que si no aceptaba David podría estar en peligro si él actuaba por su cuenta, sin embargo le repitió a Snow su oferta, la garantía de que no volvería a ver ni saber nada de Regina jamás

\- ¿Qué hay del bebé que espera? - preguntó la princesa y vio que el genio abría sus ojos desmesuradamente como con sorpresa. Snow no recordaba jamás haber visto una expresión diferente en el rostro Sidney a la seria que siempre portaba. Tal parecía que la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría y entonces no sabía nada

\- No... ella... - balbuceó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba - No pudo - susurró un poco perdido en el cúmulo de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente a causa de la información que estaba recibiendo. Su reina, embarazada… de un hombre que no era él.

Eran incontables las veces que había soñado con estar con ella por siempre, por tener una familia con ella, esa era una de las razones por las cuales había decidido matar al Rey para no perder a Regina y entonces poder vivir esas fantasías con ella.

Ella lo había traicionado, lo sabía, desde el momento en el que llevó el espejo hasta esa habitación y le impidió el acceso a los espejos del Palacio sabía perfectamente que la razón era porque Regina estaba teniendo una aventura con ese hombre, pero pensó que solo se trataba de su venganza contra la princesa.

Sin embargo los días pasaron y ella ni siquiera le visitaba, ahora entendía a la perfección porqué. No era posible que un hombre que fuera uno de sus más grandes enemigos hubiera llegado como si nada y se hubiera robado el amor de su reina y pensar que había accedido a tener un hijo con él le hacía hervir en furia

\- Estarás de acuerdo que, si eso es verdad, antes de que te lleves a Regina, debemos deshacernos de ese… bebé - dijo la princesa aclarándose la garganta y pudo ver que sus palabras sacaron al genio de sus pensamientos.

Miró a la princesa fijamente por unos segundos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer si en verdad la reina estaba esperando un hijo, pero tal vez si él le salvaba la vida no solo a ella sino también a ese bebé posiblemente Regina le amaría y le dejaría ser el padre de ese niño. Si él participaba en deshacerse del bebé, la reina le odiaría por siempre

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Regina es asunto mío - respondió el genio - Tendrás a tu príncipe, deja de preocuparte por lo que suceda con ella, yo me haré cargo de todo - dijo tragando pesado

\- ¿Quieres hacerte cargo del hijo de otro? - preguntó un poco burlesca la princesa sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, como siempre ese tipo siempre velaría por el bienestar de la reina, pero Snow no podía permitir que Regina siguiera adelante con ese embarazo, ese bebé no debía existir, no podía nacer de ninguna forma

\- La oferta sigue siendo la misma - dijo Sidney recuperando la compostura - Te doy la forma de dejar a Regina sin magia para su captura, el príncipe estará a salvo, te quedaras con él, yo con ella y no volverás a escuchar palabra de nosotros. Regresaré en un par de días más, princesa por una respuesta definitiva, si no, actuaré por mi cuenta - sentenció y desapareció frente a los ojos de la princesa.

En ese momento Azul entró al salón de la mesa redonda donde Snow se había reunido con Sidney y la encontró sola sentada

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el hada sentándose enseguida de la princesa, había estado muy pendiente afuera, cuidando que nadie se acercara y también que el genio no le hiciera daño

\- Creo que quiere que ese bebé viva - respondió Snow pensativa

\- ¿Sí está embarazada? - preguntó Azul intrigada por la respuesta

\- Ni siquiera sabía que existía la posibilidad - dijo la princesa tomando aire profundo - Se sorprendió, pero no accedió a deshacerse del bebé - miró al hada quien se mordía el labio inferior como con conflicto - ¿Qué? - preguntó Snow un poco molesta

\- Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, princesa - sugirió Azul y pudo ver que ésta frunció el ceño como con disgusto

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ofendida

\- Si en verdad Regina está embarazada deberíamos dejar que tenga al bebé - se atrevió a decir

\- ¡No! - respondió la princesa parándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar muy molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía Azul a sugerir que ese bebé debía nacer?

\- Piensa, Snow - respondió el hada sin moverse de su lugar - Ese bebé es un ser inocente. El tiempo está pasando, a Regina se le notará el embarazo, alguien verá que es verdad cuando se le capture y no querrás que se te acuse de matar a un inocente, al hijo de tu marido - trató de hacerla razonar - No importa si está bajo un hechizo, David te va a odiar por matar a su hijo -

\- ¡No me importa! - dijo alterada - Los únicos hijos que David tendrá, son míos - aseguró casi furiosa - De seguro cuando el hechizo se rompa lo odiara también - dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma, aunque sabía que no importaba que la Reina Malvada fuera la madre, lo más seguro era que el príncipe amara a ese bebé solo por ser de él.

Ella sabía por boca de la propia madre de David que una de las cosas que él más deseaba en la vida era tener hijos, esa era la razón por la cual Ruth se había sacrificado para que ella fuera capaz de concebir después de que el Rey George la envenenó. No había manera de que su marido odiara al bebé que tendría con Regina y si ella se deshacía de él jamás se lo iba a perdonar

\- P-puedes ayudarme a que lo olvide - dijo en un susurró tratando de buscar la forma de salir de ese embrollo - O podrías matarle tú - volteó a ver a su hada, a quien había jurado protegerla a ella y a su familia, velar por su bienestar

\- No puedo hacer algo así - dijo Azul - Podría poner en riesgo mi posición como hada suprema. Y si hacemos olvidar a David, cualquier cosa, un hijo contigo, podría detonar que recuerde - le miró con un poco de compasión. Snow en verdad cada día estaba llenando su corazón de odio cada vez más y mentiría si dijera que eso no le preocupaba

\- Sidney no se querrá deshacer del bebé, eso lo tengo claro - dijo la princesa sentándose enseguida de Azul - Si no podemos hacerlo nosotras entonces debemos buscar quien quiera hacerlo por su cuenta, Regina tiene muchos enemigos - suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana.

El hada solo asintió aliviada. Eso era lo que quería, que Snow razonara por su cuenta que la alianza con Sidney no era la respuesta, que alguien más debía hacer el trabajo sucio por venganza propia y no en nombre de ella.

Azul también tenía en claro que ese bebé no debía nacer y era además el motivo perfecto para sumergir a Regina de nuevo en la completa oscuridad, de donde nunca debió haber salido.

* * *

Ese día Regina y David habían decidido ir por la noche a la diligencia. La reina llevaba un precioso vestido color morado de un corte que hacía evidente su pequeña pancita de embarazo, ya no podía ocultarlo.

Regina siempre había tenido una figura divina, complexión delgada y estilizada, los vestidos con los que David siempre la había visto marcaban su estrecha cintura, sus perfectas caderas y su trasero de infarto, ese que lo enloquecía y sus senos, esos divinos y redondos senos que le encantaba tomar con sus manos, mordisquear y chupar, cada día que pasaba se ponían más… grandes y no podía decir que no le fascinaba, que no le excitaba.

Y con el vestido que portaba se le veían más que perfectos, solo que llevaba una capa para cubrirse del frío que no dejaba ver sus senos ni su figura con claridad.

Le ayudó a colocar su hermoso cabello largo bajo la capucha de la capa para que se la pudiera poner. Bajaron ambos del carruaje y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano al lugar donde Regina haría su trabajo.

La aldea estaba en completo silencio, ya todos dormían y hacía algo de frío, pero ambos iban debidamente abrigados y siguieron hasta que llegaron a las tierras.

Entonces ella soltó su mano de la del príncipe, se colocó en medio del terreno, quitó uno de los guantes que portaba y se agachó, aún sin muchas complicaciones por el embarazo, colocó su mano sobre la tierra y cerrando sus ojos comenzó con el hechizo que haría que todo fuera fértil de nuevo.

Sintió esa peculiar magia acudir a ella, su mano brilló de color blanco y el destello comenzó a viajar por las tierras alrededor de la aldea, iluminando todo a su paso dejando a David maravillado porque era un espectáculo hermoso en medio de la noche.

Solo que Regina quiso hacer algo más, decidió adelantar la siembra. Esta vez hizo uso de su magia habitual y todo comenzó a crecer lo suficiente para que antes de que llegara el invierno pudieran tener alimento y qué vender para comprar lo necesario para subsistir.

Cuando terminó se puso de pie y de pronto se tambaleó, en un segundo estaba rodeada por los brazos de un David preocupado

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó asustado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Regina? - le llamó poniendo una mano en una de sus mejillas

\- S-Sí - respondió la reina un poco extrañada, jamás se había sentido así después de usar magia y ya habían pasado los mareos del embarazo por lo que le extrañaba que eso hubiese sucedido. De pronto se vio levantada en brazos e inmediatamente rodeo con los suyos el cuello del príncipe

\- Es hora de volver a casa - dijo David un poco más calmado, pero la verdad es que seguía un alterado. Jamás se iba a perdonar si le pasaba algo a Regina por su culpa. Se suponía que solo haría fértil las tierras no que haría crecer siembra.

La reina cerró sus ojos sonriendo y pegó su fría nariz en la mejilla del hombre que tanto amaba y que demostraba a cada paso que la amaba de verdad

\- Te amo - dijo ella aun con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, el príncipe depositó un dulce beso en su frente y después Regina acomodó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del príncipe dejándose llevar al carruaje por él.

* * *

Llegaron al Palacio entrada la madrugada y durante todo el trayecto estuvieron discutiendo si debían hablarle al médico o no. Regina aseguraba que estaba bien, que solo había perdido un momento el equilibro y que era muy tarde, que quería dormir.

David por su lado no estaba muy convencido, la reina llevaba alrededor de un mes sin sentir mareos o náuseas y Albert había dicho que era casi seguro que no se presentaran de nuevo. Pero sobretodo quería asegurarse que Regina estaba bien, sabía que era muy terca y que posiblemente estuviera diciendo que se encontraba bien cuando no era así, sobretodo porque había hecho algo en lo que no se pusieron de acuerdo.

Y al final el príncipe se salió con la suya, le escribió al médico tan pronto como Regina se durmió y a primera hora estuvo en el Palacio, así que le tocó atender a una reina enfurruñada por no haber dormido casi nada, por haber sido despertada en contra de su voluntad tan temprano y porque David al final le había hablado al médico.

Albert aseguró que todo se veía perfectamente normal con la reina, que solo debía dormir mejor y que lo más seguro es que hubiese sido solo un malestar del embarazo, que seguía siendo perfectamente normal seguir experimentando de vez en cuando mareos.

David sonrió tranquilo y aliviado mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de la reina que estaba sentada sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados haciéndose la indignada.

* * *

A los pocos días Pepito Grillo, los enanos, Ruby, Granny y Geppetto se encontraban en la habitación que había sido de David para discutir sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Colocaron sillas suficientes en la pequeña mesa para simular una mesa redonda

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien logró hablar con Snow? - preguntó Pepito Grillo. Todos se veían preocupados y consternados.

Ruby fue la primera en hablar

\- Las últimas veces que he hablado con ella solo insiste en que quiere recuperar a David, en romper el hechizo, deshacerse de Regina y… - se detuvo por un momento insegura, volteó a ver a su abuela quien asintió con su cabeza incitándola a responder con la verdad, pero no pudo seguir hablando

\- Quiere deshacerse del bebé también - dijo Granny al ver que Ruby no se atrevía a decir lo que ya le había confesado a ella. Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y horror, no todos estaban enterados del posible embarazo de Regina

\- ¿Snow? - preguntó el carpintero confundido - ¿Ella ha dicho eso? -

\- No - negó rápidamente la joven lobo - No lo ha dicho así - miró seriamente a su abuela por haber hablado de algo que ella le había confiado y que no quería decir ahí, frente a todos ellos

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó uno de los enanos claramente consternado por lo que escuchaba de quien alguna vez fuera incapaz de lastimar a alguien inocente

\- S-Solo ha dejado entre ver que si efectivamente la reina está embarazada entonces no querría tener que enfrentar una situación así, de… que David tenga un hijo con Regina. No pueden negar que es algo inconcebible - intentó defender a quien todavía consideraba su amiga

\- El embarazo de la reina no es algo confirmado - dijo Pepito Grillo - Pero en caso de que sea verdadero, estaríamos en una situación muy complicada porque al final, ese bebé sería un ser inocente e hijo del Príncipe -

\- Con la Reina Malvada - dijo otro de los enanos - ¿Se la imaginan de madre? ¿A ella? - preguntó despectivo

\- Tampoco nos imaginamos alguna vez que hubiera enanos en la mesa redonda del Reino Blanco - soltó Granny

\- Yo no pienso quedarme bajo el mismo techo que Snow si en verdad esas son sus intenciones - dijo Geppetto - Tengo un niño pequeño y si la princesa ahora quiere sentenciar a seres inocentes como un bebé, así como lo hizo con todos aquellos a quienes tiene encerrados en los calabazos por haber ocultado que el Príncipe visitó a la reina esa noche, entonces temo por mi hijo - se le notaba muy preocupado y hasta un poco asustado

\- Estoy segura que Snow solo lo dice porque ha sido demasiado para ella, no porque en verdad piense hacer algo así - dijo Ruby

\- Te diré una cosa, hermana - dijo Grumpy - Si las cosas siguen así con Snow, tendremos una nueva Reina Malvada -

\- Eso no sucederá jamás - exclamó la joven lobo asustada porque muy en el fondo sabía que la princesa estaba cada día más lejos de ser aquella joven bandida que ella encontró oculta en el gallinero de su casa buscando alimento

\- Estamos viviendo un tiempo de paz - dijo el carpintero - No hemos sabido nada de la Reina Malvada, aún que Snow fue a atacarla a su Castillo, ella no ha venido a buscar venganza por ello - les recordó

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que buscar una guerra solo porque Snow no puede aceptar que David se enamoró de otra mujer? - preguntó Granny apoyando la postura de Geppetto

\- Aún tenemos dudas en toda esta situación - dijo Pepito Grillo - No debemos adelantarnos - argumentó tratando de calmar las preocupaciones de todo

\- ¿Qué dicen de la visita que hizo el genio? - preguntó Granny estrechando sus ojos - ¿A quién le informó Snow lo que sucedió? - y tal como lo esperaba nadie respondió

\- Intentaré hablar de nuevo con ella - dijo Ruby cerrando sus ojos como derrotada

\- Yo también - dijo Pepito Grillo

Sin embargo Geppetto estaba casi seguro que las cosas jamás serían igual y que muy posiblemente ese Castillo ya no era un lugar seguro para Pinocho.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina estaba de un humor maravilloso, el día anterior se la había pasado dormida todo el tiempo y tal parecía que había despertado con todas las energías del mundo.

Se dio tiempo de visitar a Rocinante y cepillarlo por ella misma, algo que no había hecho prácticamente desde que inició el embarazo por los malestares.

Visitó las cocinas y esta vez pudo terminar el pay de fresas que llevaba tiempo ansiando preparar y ahora estaba en su despacho degustándolo con ganas, era tan placentero sentir el sabor de las fresas en su boca, en su paladar, no podía evitar cerrar sus ojos y soltar un pequeño gemido en cada bocado.

Sonrió de pura satisfacción y se mordió brevemente el labio inferior, abrió sus ojos y frente a ella estaba el príncipe, con sus bellos ojos azules oscurecidos levemente clavados en su boca. Levantó una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas y le miró altiva

\- ¿Sucede algo, encantador? - preguntó

\- Dame - respondió él con la voz ligeramente ronca a causa de la excitación que sentía después de haber entrado sigilosamente y haber atrapado a su hermosa reina comiendo gustosa un pay de fresas, soltando pequeños gemidos que iban a parar directo a su intimidad.

¿Cómo era posible que deseara a Regina siempre, en todo momento y lugar? Todavía no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta que se hacía todo el tiempo, desde que empezó a tener sexo con ella, desde que empezó a desearla y necesitarla como el aire. Desde que ella se volvió más importante que el prometedor final feliz que tenía en otro lugar

\- No - respondió ella parpadeando lentamente y moviendo su apetitosa boca de una manera peculiar que encendía a David. Cerró sus ojos apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y se balanceo hacia ella lo más que pudo

\- Reinita… - habló con advertencia abriendo sus ojos y mirando aún su boca, sus perfectos labios carnosos, esos que se sentían como nada en el mundo en su propia boca, en su piel, en su miembro. Oh, sí, deseaba en ese momento tener esos labios rojizos ensanchándose y deslizándose alrededor de su erección que comenzaba a despertar dentro de sus pantalones.

Por respuesta Regina le dedicó una mirada coqueta, tomó una pequeña porción de pay, llevó el tenedor a su boca y lo chupó como solía hacerlo con su miembro y el príncipe encajó un poco las uñas en la madera del escritorio viendo lo que la reina hacía. Era una malcriada

\- No estés jugando conmigo - dijo David inhalando profundo, intentando controlarse y seguir el juego que ella estaba imponiendo. Le fascinaba cuando Regina se ponía así, despertaba en él toda clase de deseos oscuros, pasionales y posesivos hacía ella, hacía su reina, suya y de nadie más.

Como normalmente sucedía, él era el que perdía ante ella y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Regina cuando un cuervo se posó sobre la ventana abierta del despacho rompiendo el momento.

La reina volteó curiosa a ver al ave y después vio que David se apresuraba a tomar el mensaje que llevaba.

Desde que fueran a la aldea esa noche habían recibido un par de cuervos con mensajes de agradecimiento, los campesinos no eran tontos y sabían que Regina había tenido algo que ver con la siembra que estaban a nada de cosechar.

Solo que vio que el príncipe revisaba el pequeño papel y lo veía con extrañeza

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó al ver su expresión. Normalmente se ponía feliz al recibir un cuervo

\- Es un mensaje de George - respondió el príncipe

\- ¿El Rey? - preguntó la reina incrédula - ¿Qué hace enviándote mensajes? Pensé que no quería saber nada de ti - dijo extrañada al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio

\- No lo sé - dijo mientras desenrollaba el pequeño pedazo de papel y leía.

Regina pudo ver el cambio de emociones que experimentaba conforme iba leyendo hasta que terminó. Volteó a verla con una expresión indescifrable en su apuesto rostro.

Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, no tenía forma de escapar, Regina quería saber el contenido del mensaje y no había forma de explicarle sin tener que confesar lo que había estado haciendo a sus espaldas. Además, para su sorpresa George estaba ofreciendo ayuda y una solución a su problema, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que el Rey supiera algo que se suponía era un secreto

\- Regina… - se relamió los labios un poco nervioso - Sabes que te amo - dijo tomando aire y podía ver como la reina comenzaba a impacientarse, pero sobre todo a preocuparse - Y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y para nuestro bebé. Que ustedes son lo más importante para mi - tragó pesado. Llevó una mano a su rostro y lo frotó un poco frustrado, ella no decía nada, parecía que estaba aguardando con paciencia a que él siguiera explicando - No sé cómo comenzar… - dijo un poco desesperado

\- Me estás preocupado - susurró Regina, sentía el corazón apretado en el pecho, no sabía por qué, pero estaba temerosa de lo que David tuviera que decir, su comportamiento no era normal

\- He estado trabajando con Abigail - dijo inseguro

\- ¿La hija de Midas? - preguntó Regina desconfiada

\- Sí - respondió rápidamente el príncipe - Le pedí que me ayudara a buscar una forma de separarme legítimamente de Snow - confesó

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó la reina sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba - ¡Hablamos de eso, David! - comenzó a alterarse - Quedamos que no íbamos a hacer nada al respecto - le reclamó

\- ¡No puedo! - se desesperó David - Entiende, Regina, por favor - la vio llevar una de sus manos a su frente y la otra a su cintura mientras negaba con su cabeza - Lo que más anhelo en este mundo es ser libre para ti, poderte ofrecer matrimonio, que nuestro hijo nazca legítimamente, que jamás nadie pueda tacharlo de bastardo - se atrevió a decir y eso enfureció a la reina

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! - le gritó mientras volteaba a verlo y apretaba sus manos en puños con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Mi bebé no es un bastardo! - comenzó a llorar mientras llevaba ambas manos a su vientre, bajó su mirada hacia su pancita y comenzó a acariciarle. Le dolía en el alma escuchar esas palabras, como nada en el mundo

\- Lo lamento, perdón - dijo rápidamente David al verla, intentó acercarse, pero ella retrocedió un poco

\- ¡No! - le dijo deteniéndole en seco - Lo que has estado haciendo es muy delicado - se limpió las lágrimas por ella misma - Lo único que estás logrando es echar más leña al fuego, que las personas me odien más de lo que ya me odian - sentía la garganta apretada - Y que odien a nuestro bebé también - se le quebró la voz al decir eso, le pesaba saber que traería al mundo a un niño que sería juzgado solo por llevar su sangre - Me odiaran por siempre por haber destruido el final feliz de Snow - le miró con tristeza y si estuviera en otra situación y fuera la misma de antes se reiría de sí misma porque por años lo único que buscó fue destruir la felicidad le la idiota princesa y ahora todo era tan distinto, era una cruel ironía

\- No es así - se apresuró a decir el príncipe - Sabes que no fue así, fui yo, yo fui quien comenzó todo, fui yo quien… - pero no pudo seguir porque ella soltó una risa amarga que le hizo un nudo en el estómago de tan solo escucharla

\- ¿Y qué harás, David? - preguntó con ironía sorbiendo su nariz - ¿Ir por todos los reinos pregonando que todo inició porque te aprovechaste de que estaba encerrada en una celda y sin magia? ¿Que a ambos nos gustó lo que pasó y seguimos? ¿Que hicimos un trato para follar sin compromiso y terminamos enamorados? ¿Que no planeamos a nuestro bebé? - y ahora sí comenzó a llorar con ganas.

Se sentía como el mayor imbécil del mundo, parado en medio del despacho mientras frente a él la mujer que amaba se estremecía por el llanto a causa de sus acciones. De tan solo verla llorar él comenzó a hacerlo también, se sentía impotente y culpable por verla así, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era algo que debía hacer.

Sí, era doloroso para ambos por muchas razones, pero no estaba dispuesto a desistir, quería mostrarle a Regina que podía existir un final completamente feliz para ellos, que había esperanza de un futuro lleno de felicidad para ambos, para su bebé e inclusive para Henry

\- No voy a rendirme - le dijo sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas - Perdóname si con esto te lastimo, pero no puedo no intentarlo - se sinceró - Los amo demasiado como para no intentarlo por lo menos - se acercó un poquito más y para su tranquilidad ella no se alejó

\- Nunca me van a aceptar, ni me van a perdonar - Regina le miró con una profunda tristeza y con sus preciosos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto

\- Eso no es verdad - habló David - Las personas de esa aldea saben que fuiste tú quien les ayudó, quien les está salvando, han enviado agradecimientos por ello - le recordó - Soy testigo de que hay personas que te son fieles aun -

\- Siempre voy a ser la Reina Malvada, no hay forma en que pueda reparar todo el daño que hice. No importa si les ayudo o no. No puedo borrar todas las cosas horribles que hice - puso el dorso de su mano izquierda bajo su nariz intentando no soltarse llorando de nuevo

\- Al menos tú estás ofreciendo ayuda, Snow la está negando - le recordó y la reina solo rio como con ironía

\- Ay, David - le dijo lamentándose y tomando un poco de aire - Eso no es nada comparado a todo lo que yo hice - se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio - Ella jamás será tan mala como lo fui yo… ella es un héroe, como tú - volteó a verle - Y yo soy una villana y siempre lo seré - volvió a acariciar su pequeño vientre - A veces me pregunto qué haces aquí conmigo por lo mismo - tragó pesado después de hablar - Los villanos no tienen finales felices - susurró al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con dolor y derramaba dos lágrimas.

El príncipe no aguantó más, se apresuró a su lado y se hincó frente a ella

\- Eso no es verdad, ya no eres una villana, dejaste de serlo hace tiempo - le dijo alzando su mano para alcanzar su bello rostro y limpiar las lágrimas que le mojaban, pero la reina ni siquiera se inmuto, tenía sus ojos clavados en su vientre - Hermosa… - le llamó con la voz apretada - Voltea a verme - le pidió, pero ella se negó causando dolor en el corazón del príncipe

\- ¿Qué dice el mensaje? - habló con su voz apagada - Si me confesaste todo esto es porque ese mensaje dice algo al respecto, ¿no? - preguntó

\- George dice que tiene la forma de ayudarnos, asegura que estarás a salvo y que nuestro bebé nacerá legítimamente si acepto. A cambio solo pide que tome mi lugar en su reino de nuevo - y se preocupó al escucharla reír tan extrañamente

\- Por supuesto - dijo ella y ahora sí volteo a verle - La respuesta es no, jamás aceptaré algo así - tragó pesado y volvió a quitar su vista de él, le dolía verlo en ese estado, se veía tan apesadumbrado y preocupado, tenía sus bellos ojos azules enrojecidos y lo único que la reina podía pensar era que ambos se estaban lastimando. Le dolía verlo así pero tampoco podía fingir que no importaba lo que le estaba sucediendo

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó David extrañado, ¿Cómo era que Regina estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de que su bebé naciera en un matrimonio? - Pensé que te pondría feliz si podía existir una forma fácil de hacer ésto - se levantó y puso sus manos en su cintura esperando una respuesta de Regina, ¿Es que acaso ella no quería casarse con él?

\- Es que no hay forma fácil, David - volteó a verle - Te falta mucha experiencia en este ámbito - le sonrió levemente. Estaba orgullosa de él, porque era excelente en su labor de ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba, pero para asuntos reales era más que obvio que no estaba preparado

\- No te entiendo - estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Entonces la reina se puso de pie y le encaró

\- Los hombres como George no dan paso en falso - le dijo - Lo que tu padre... - hizo énfasis en la última palabra porque el Rey no era el padre de David sin embargo bajo el nombre de George era que había comenzado a ser un príncipe - está proponiendo, es que yo me case con él - soltó sin mucha delicadeza y pudo ver que el solo pensamiento le causó horror a David - Es la única forma que él tiene para que nuestro bebé pueda nacer legítimamente -

\- Maldito imbécil - renegó con los dientes apretados y muriendo de rabia al comprender las intenciones de ese hombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponerle algo así?

\- Te sugiero que tomes precauciones, David - dijo Regina mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida - Si George está enterado es porque tu comunicación con Abigail no está siendo de lo más discreta, si él lo sabe y se apresuró a ofrecer su ayuda, es posible que haya más personas que lo sepan - salió sin decir más dejando al príncipe solo con sus pensamientos, sintiéndose culpable por toda la situación.

¿Qué iba a pasar si sus acciones tan impulsivas provocaban que se avivara el odio hacia Regina y eso les ponía en peligro a todos?

* * *

Los intentos de Ruby, Pepito Grillo, los enanos e inclusive de Granny por hablar con Snow fueron en vano. La princesa no parecía querer escuchar razones, argumentaba que prefería no hablar del tema y a pesar de que Pepito lo intentaba de vez en cuando, se negaba a liberar a quienes tenía cautivos.

Ese fue el primer día que decidió salir por su cuenta, se vistió como bandida y cabalgo un poco hasta un lago cercano, el mismo en el cual David y Regina habían tenido su segundo encuentro, algo que Snow ignoraba completamente.

Había ido ahí a pensar un poco, dándole vueltas a la idea de lo que haría con Sidney, no podía simplemente permitir que el genio actuara por su cuenta y matara a David, pero tenía en claro que tampoco podía formar la alianza con él. Además, tenía que buscar a alguien que quisiera acabar con Regina y con ese bebé por su propia cuenta

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, princesa - saludó una voz que le sobresaltó y que no recordaba haber escuchado en mucho tiempo. Volteó rápidamente y se sorprendió de ver a ese hombre ahí

\- Graham… - susurró su nombre

\- A tu servicio, Alteza -


	19. Chapter 19

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Agradezco todos los likes, follows y los reviews que me fascinan como no tienen una idea.

 **Lau:**  Este capítulo está dedicado para ti por tu relativamente reciente cumpleaños jeje, espero que te guste. No tengo forma de agradecerte todo lo que has apoyado mis historias y me has apoyado a mí también. De todo corazón, muchas gracias.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**  Oficialmente se levanta una advertencia por  **POSIBLE MUERTE DE PERSONAJES** , la cual prevalecerá de aquí a que el fic termine, por lo que recomiendo tomar precauciones.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error. ¡Feliz lectura!

Agradecimientos a ** _autumnevil5_**  que contra viento y marea se toma el tiempo de apoyarme y ayudarme siempre.

* * *

Snow sacó rápidamente una flecha y le apuntó con su arco. De seguro Regina le había enviado de nuevo para acabar con ella.

El cazador alzó sus manos tan pronto como le apuntó sin la más mínima sorpresa en su rostro. Era lógico que la princesa pensara que estaba ahí por órdenes de la reina

\- Regresa por donde viniste y dile a esa maldita arpía que no voy a descansar hasta salvar a David de sus garras - habló Snow con los dientes apretados mirando fijamente al cazador de manera amenazante mientras tensaba más su arco, más que lista para disparar

\- No vengo de parte de ella - respondió Graham y vio de pronto que el rostro de la princesa se iluminaba de cierta forma

\- ¿Te envió David? - preguntó esperanzada

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo el cazador haciendo una rara mueca de desagrado. El rostro de Snow se tornó desconfiado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Lograste escapar como el genio? - preguntó

\- ¿Sidney escapó? - se sorprendió Graham - ¿No lo dejó ir ella? -

\- Claro que no - soltó con desdén - Ella jamás dejaría ir a uno de sus más grandes aliados, era quien le permitía espiarme - dijo con los dientes apretados

\- No escapé - respondió - Ella me dejó ir, me regresó mi corazón - y pudo ver la sorpresa en la princesa

\- ¿Te… liberó? - preguntó anonadada - P-pero… - balbuceó - … tiene que ser una trampa - susurró para sí misma, aunque sabía que eso podía ser más que posible, la tonta hada Naranja alguna vez había mencionado que supo que la Reina Malvada había regresado corazones y había liberado prisioneros. Muy seguramente solo lo hacía para intentar limpiar su nombre.

Graham solo puso sus ojos en blanco al escucharla y prosiguió

\- Oye - llamó su atención con impaciencia - Sé que quisiste rescatar a tu príncipe traicionero y q… -

\- ¡David no es ningún traicionero! - alzó su voz al escucharle, no iba a permitir que fuera ahí a hablar mal de su esposo en su propio reino - Está bajo un hechizo de esa maldita mujer - soltó con rabia contenida porque esa sensación de traición por parte de David seguía ahí instalada en su corazón

\- Lo que sea - dijo el cazador con fastidio

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí Graham? - preguntó molesta

\- Sé que quieres recuperar a David y vengarte de Regina - comenzó a explicar - Y yo también quiero mi venganza - dijo entre dientes tratando de contener la ira que sentía por la reina

\- ¿Quieres que ataquemos juntos? - preguntó la princesa tratando de entender la finalidad de ese casual encuentro

\- No, no podemos hacer eso. Hay un hechizo alrededor del Castillo Oscuro - comenzó a explicar - Estuve ahí, no hay manera de traspasarlo. Conozco una entrada secreta, pero no es posible acceder a ella por el hechizo - podía ver la intriga y el interés en los ojos de Snow por lo que fuera que él tuviera que decir - ¿Sabías que David ha estado ayudando a tu pueblo? - preguntó

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la princesa sorprendida

\- Tu príncipe ha estado haciendo diligencias secretas para ayudar a los aldeanos con recursos de Regina - explicó - También sé que ella sale con él de vez en cuando y hace un par de días hizo algo por una aldea no muy lejana de aquí. Solo que no se deja ver por nadie - aclaró

\- Regina está desterrada de este Reino - habló con rabia al saber que esa maldita mujer se estaba atreviendo a pisar sus tierras

\- Eso no le ha impedido venir - sonrió de medio lado de una manera extraña

\- Ordenaré su captura - aseguró alzando la barbilla con porte y voz decidido

\- Se realista - dijo Graham - Necesitas magia para luchar contra ella. Magia y aliados -

Entonces Snow le miró fijamente. Graham tenía su corazón de vuelta, era la misma persona que le había dejado huir a pesar que Regina le había ordenado que le matara. El cazador había desafiado a la reina para salvarla a ella y también a David, con y sin su corazón ese hombre no le había sido fiel a la Reina Malvada y ahora quería venganza sobre ella. Era perfecto…

Se relamió los labios ansiosa saliendo de sus pensamientos y asintió

\- Las hadas están conmigo - aseguró Snow

\- Lo sé - respondió el cazador - Por eso estoy aquí contigo. Son el único medio que veo para deshacernos de ese hechizo y llegar hasta ella - se escuchaba un poco molesto, pero es que en realidad le enfurecia pensar en Regina y en todo lo que estaba haciendo para protegerse a sí misma y al príncipe idiota

\- O podríamos sorprenderla en una diligencia - dijo la princesa medio pensativa. Estaba intentando ver de qué forma podía utilizar lo que tenía a favor para lograr la captura de la Reina Malvada, para recuperar a David y demostrarle a la gente que han estado confiando en la persona equivocada

\- Jamás sale sin él - dijo el cazador un poco escéptico

\- Tenemos que dejar a Regina sin magia - dijo Snow mirando a Graham - De esa forma David volvera a ser el de antes - aseguró

\- No estoy seguro que haya un hechizo sobre David, Snow - se sinceró el cazador, aunque ahora que lo pensaba quizá esa era la explicación por la cual el príncipe lo dejó todo, a su amor verdadero y su final feliz por la más bella de todas las tentaciones. Aunque si era sincero, él también hubiese dejado todo

\- Yo sí - dijo firme - Y solo volverá a mi cuando esa estúpida se quede sin magia, después podré regodearme viendo su cara al perder -

\- Te ayudaré, si dejas que tenga mi vengaza - ofreció

\- ¿Qué planes tienes para ella? - preguntó desconfiada, no quería que pasará lo mismo que con Sidney - ¿Quieres llevartela lejos? -

\- Lo único que deseo es verla sufrir - sonrió socarrón - Quiero que pague por todo lo que me hizo -

\- No toques a David - demandó la princesa

\- No te preocupes - dijo Graham sonriendo de medio lado - También me interesa verlo sufrir. Me gustaría follarla frente a él - pudo ver la cara de desagrado de Snow - Que la escuche mientras lo hago y David no pueda hacer nada - y vio que la princesa sonreía un poco burlesca

\- Eso no pasará. David está bajo un hechizo y para cuando puedas follar a Regina de esa forma, de seguro estará gustoso de saber que le están haciendo lo mismo que ella le está haciendo a él -

\- Estás demasiado segura sobre ese hechizo - se burló ahora él - No te vayas a llevar una desagradable sorpresa - soltó con fingida inocencia

\- El embarazo de Regina, ¿es… real? - preguntó un poco dubitativa

\- Tan real como que tu príncipe encantador no está contigo - le sonrió con superioridad y pudo ver la cara de horror de la princesa. Ahora si se sentía muy cerca de llegar a Regina y cobrarle todo.

Snow se quedó como en un trance al escuchar la confirmación, su mente era un caos porque a pesar que ya sabía que lo más probable es que fuera real, siempre albergó una remota posibilidad que todo fuera una mentira de Regina, que fuera solo un engaño

\- ¿N-no hay forma en que sea tuyo o de alguien más? - preguntó intentando buscar una salida a esa horrible y cruel realidad

\- No - respondió tajante - El hijo que Regina está esperando es de David - aseguró.

* * *

David buscaba a Regina por todo el Castillo. Tan pronto como la reina se fue y le dejó solo en el despacho se apresuró a escribir una respuesta al inepto de George, dejándole muy en claro que primero tenía que pasar sobre él antes de siquiera pensar en tocar a Regina y que desde luego no aceptaba su propuesta.

También escribió un mensaje para Abigail, donde le explicaba que se estaba filtrando información de sus planes y que necesitaban buscar una nueva forma de comunicación. No mandó un cuervo, decidió mandar su carta con un mensajero hasta ese reino. No iba a correr otro riesgo.

Derrotado se dejó caer en una banca del jardín. Esta vez no era como las demás que tenía alguna pequeña pelea con la reina por algún cambio de humor en ella, esta vez era algo serio y podía constatarlo porque Regina siempre se iba a algún lugar donde David podía encontrarla facilmente, pero ahora, había pasado horas buscandole sin encontrarla.

Era más que obvio que Regina no quería verlo.

* * *

Henry caminaba a paso un poco lento y apesadumbrado hacia sus habitaciones. Hacía un par de horas que David había llegado desesperado a buscarle y preguntarle por Regina, le confesó que la reina se había enterado de sus planes y que ahora no le encontraba por ningun lado. El hombre mayor le ayudó a buscar a su niña por algunas habitaciones, pero al igual que el príncipe, no tuvo éxito.

Entró a su habitación y para su sorpresa encontró a Regina acurrucada en su cama. Soltó el aire aliviado al verla bien. Caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo rodeando la cama buscando el rostro de su pequeña, pero cuidando de no perturbarla si es que estaba dormida.

Cuando al fin logró ver su bello rostro se dio cuenta que Regina no estaba dormida, más bien parecía haber llorado por un rato y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido como molesta.

Se sentó en la cama enseguida de ella y comenzó a acariciar su espalda paternalmente

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Había ido a las habitaciones de su padre porque era el único lugar donde sabía que David no se atrevería a buscarle y quizá era donde menos pensaba que la pudiera encontrar. Llevaba un par de horas ahí esperando por su padre

\- Sí - respondió Henry con sinceridad. No quería mentirle. La escuchó soltar una pequeña exhalación de fastidio

\- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? - preguntó sentándose en la cama encarando a su padre

\- Porque sé lo que piensas al respecto y porque quería evitar que esto sucediera - confesó tratando de hacerle ver que ella también hacía las cosas un tanto dificiles

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? - preguntó Regina un poquito sorprendida por la forma en la que su padre hablaba

\- Mientras sea algo en favor de que estés feliz, tranquila y a salvo siempre estaré de acuerdo. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti - le sonrió tiernamente. Pudo ver que sorprendió y desarmó a su hija con sus palabras y sabía perfectamente el porqué, por lo que no podía evitar sentir una especie de culpa y dolor al verla

\- Papi, pero tú sabes que la gente, realeza y aldeanos, no va a aceptar que David rompa una unión matrimonial con Snow para casarse conmigo - se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por agolparse en sus ojos. No lo iba a admitir porque sabía que estaba mal, pero daría lo que fuera porque la posibilidad de formar un matrimonio legítimo con David fuera real, era una de las cosas que ahora más anhelaba en su vida

\- No todos están en contra de ello, Regina - dijo Henry - Abigail está ayudando a David y es casi seguro que Midas lo sepa y esté de acuerdo - vio que su hija cerró sus ojos con dolor negando con su cabeza bajandola - Mi niña… - alargó su mano hacia ella hasta alcanzar su barbilla y alzarla un poco para que le mirara - Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es estar atado a alguien a quien no se ama - le recordó y vio ese inmenso dolor en los ojos de su hija, ese que desde la muerte del Rey no había vuelvo a ver

\- Y también sabes lo que tuve que hacer para liberarme de él - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque ahora la idea de contemplar la muerte de Snow le parecía inaudita

\- No creo que David llegue a pensar en eso - intentó calmar a Regina y alejarla de ese pensamiento - Pero dime, si Daniel no hubiese muerto y hubiera existido una forma de separarte del Rey de manera legítima para poderte ir con él, ¿no lo habrías hecho? - la reina asintió cerrando sus ojos y derramando dos lágrimas

\- Por supuesto que sí - respondió con dolor mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Habría dado lo que fuera por estar con su amado chico del establo y libre del hombre que la hizo vivir un infierno en vida

\- Ahora imagina que hubieras estado embarazada - le sugirió - Lo único que David quiere es saber si existe la posibilidad de ser libre para ofrecerte un matrimonio y que mi nieto nazca legítimamente - le sonrió - Y aunque no lo digas, en el fondo sé que quieres lo mismo - le miró de manera firme, como dando a entender que a pesar de todo la conocía muy bien. La vio morderse el labio inferior culpable - No tortures más a ese pobre hombre que lleva horas buscándote por todo el castillo, anda - le sugirió animandola a ir al encuentro de David - Está preocupado - y Regina sonrió con gentileza

\- Gracias, papá - besó la mejilla de su padre. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en busca de su Príncipe Encantador.

* * *

\- ¡LA ODIO! - gritó Snow con rabia e ira - ¡La quiero muerta junto con esa cosa que tiene en el vientre! - arrojó los vasos con agua que tenían sobre la mesa redonda dejando a Azul perpleja.

La princesa había llegado furica al Castillo después de su pequeña salida e inmediatamente demandó una audiencia con el hada para contarle que ahora sabía que Regina estaba embarazada en verdad y que estaba yendo al Reino Blanco de manera clandestina

\- Calma, Snow - pidió el hada al ver el estado en el que la princesa se encontraba - Ven, siéntate conmigo - señaló el asiento enseguida de ella

\- Regina es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida - dijo mientras se sentaba y ponía una mano sobre su frente - Maldigo el día en que se cruzó por mi camino. Ojalá se hubiera largado con Daniel - soltó con rabia porque sabía que si eso no había sucedido era por su culpa, por su deseo de que Regina viviera con ella y con su padre y su falta de palabra al confesar el secreto a Cora que la reina le había pedido que guardara

\- Tenemos que dejarla sin magia - dijo Azul - Es la única forma en que podemos capturar a Regina y juzgarla por los crímenes que ha cometido - y al ver que Snow iba a respingar se apresuró a decir - El bebé no debe existir para cuando el juicio llegue. Tenemos que trabajar estratégicamente y elegir bien a quienes llevarán a acabo su captura porque deberán guardar el secreto - explicó

\- Graham lo hará - aseguró Snow - Me dijo que a pesar que Regina viene al Reino Blanco no se ha dejado ver por la gente. El embarazo sigue siendo solo un rumor. Le daremos un par de horas para que se deshaga del bastardo y traiga a Regina para entregarla. Será juzgada y dejaré que el cazador la torture a su antojo, si la mata en el proceso, bien; si no ordenaré que la maten cuando me plazca, cuando considere que su sufrimiento ha sido suficiente - habló entre dientes

\- Hablemos con Sidney, entonces - sugirió Azul.

Necesitaban el brazalete que el genio poseía. Dejarla sin magia era la única posibilidad que el hada contemplaba ahora que sabía que Regina tenía magia blanca. No podían enfrentarla porque se defendería con seguridad y entonces todos se entrarían y Azul no podía permitir eso.

Además, sabía que un ser de ese tipo de magia era casi imposible de vencer. Tenía que lograr que Regina volviera a la oscuridad lo más pronto posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Regina llegó a la habitación, pero no encontró a David. Frunció el ceño extrañada y recorrió algunas habitaciones buscandole, pero no había rastro de él. Siguió andando un poquito molesta porque ahora era él quien se estaba escondiendo de ella y cuando menos lo pensó llegó al largo pasillo que conducía a su antigua habitación.

Lo contempló por unos segundos y después caminó por el mismo hasta llegar a la amplia alcoba y ahí, sentado en su sillón cleopatra viendo fijamente a la cama estaba él.

Dio un largo respiro y siguió andando hasta estar frente a David

\- ¿Piensas dormir aquí? - le preguntó un poquito preocupada que esa fuera su idea porque eso significaba que no quería dormir con ella.

Al fin el príncipe alzó su rostro para mirarla, la observó un momento y después negó

\- Cuando comenzamos todo y eran pocas las veces que podíamos vernos, me quedaba horas contemplándote dormir - empezó a hablar mirando de nuevo la cama - Tantas que normalmente era testigo de que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar antes del alba y en todas esas horas lo único que pensaba era que quería quedarme contigo por siempre, que quería que esa fuera mi realidad y pudiera estar contigo sin ningún tipo de límite - suspiró con nostalgia

\- Fue en esta misma cama, mientras dormías profundamente aferrada a mi, que te confesé mi amor y te jure que te iba a proteger y a cuidar de todo, inclusive de ti misma - soltó una risita - No quería nada más en el mundo que tenerte segura y tranquila entre mis brazos, con tu adorable manía de dormir escuchando mi corazón - le miró de nuevo con un poquito de tristeza - No pienso faltar a mi palabra - se puso de pie, prácticamente pegado a ella y la miró hacia abajo encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos chocolate que le tenían enganchado del alma, en esos que adoraba perderse.

Se dio cuenta que no llevaba calzado de tacón y él adoraba que fuera tan bajita - Me he equivocado muchas veces, he hecho cosas que no debí, le he fallado a personas importantes en mi vida, pero no quiero fallarte, no a ti - vio que esos bellos ojos que le miraban atentos se llenaban de lágrimas - No me pidas que lo haga, por favor - le pidió cerrando sus ojos mientras depositaba un beso largo en la frente de la mujer que amaba y por la que estaba más que dispuesto a darlo todo.

Se abrazó a él recargándose en su pecho, buscando su corazón para escucharle con los ojos cerrados tratando de apaciguar su propio corazón. Reprimió un sollozo cuando lo sintió abrazarla pegándola más a él si es que eso era posible, como si quisiera fundirla con su cuerpo, en esa forma tan protectora que tanto amaba y que lograba calmar sus miedos

\- Te amo, David - su voz se escuchó amortiguada porque estaba refugiada entre los brazos y el pecho del príncipe, pero él la oía perfectamente - Y yo también quiero que tú seas feliz - confesó - No quiero nada más en el mundo que compartir una vida llena de felicidad contigo - alzó su rostro buscando el de él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Tragó pesado antes de seguir hablando - Si esto es lo que quieres no me opondré - le dijo firme y en un segundo tenía los labios David sobre los suyos besándole con tanto amor que sentía que todo comenzaba a desaparecer y que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por la emoción.

No pudo evitar prenderse literalmente de sus preciosos labios en cuanto la escuchó, invadió su dulce boca con su lengua y siguió sin darle tiempo de respirar, hasta que sintió que le hacía falta el aire y por fin se separó de ella

\- No quiero que tú estés involucrada en esto - habló relamiéndose los labios mientras la veía tratando de encontrar el aliento que él le había robado. Tenía sus preciosas mejillas ligeramente encendidas haciéndola ver adorable e irresistible - Soy yo el del problema y soy yo quien hará frente a lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo - dijo acariciando tiernamente la espalda de la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos

\- David - dijo la reina tratando de normalizar su respiración - Quieras o no, estoy involucrada. Quieres separarte de ella para unirte conmigo - le recordó

\- Sí, pero no quiero que tú muevas un solo dedo para ello. Es todo - acomodó un mechón de su precioso cabello que llevaba suelto tras su oreja - No quiero que ésto sea una carga para ti ni que te culpen - posó su mano sobre su tersa mejilla - No me perdonaría jamás que te quisieran juzgar por algo que yo estoy haciendo - se inclinó para besar la frente de Regina

\- Sabes que eso no es posible - susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras él besaba su frente. Le hacía sentir tan bien cuando hacía eso - Habrá muchas personas que nunca van a aceptar lo nuestro ¿Pero sabes qué? - preguntó alzando sus brazos para rodear el cuello del príncipe y jalarlo un poquito hacia abajo para lograr pegar su frente a la de él. Sin sus tacones era mucho más bajita que David y no podía alcanzarlo tan fácilmente - No me importa - dijo con una bellísima sonrisa en su rostro y lo escuchó suspirar

\- Lo sé - dijo envolviendo a la reina por la cintura con sus brazos - A mi tampoco me importa que muchas personas no acepten que estoy contigo, pero el hecho de que no me importe no significa que no haré lo mejor para ustedes siempre - besó su sien - Tú y nuestro pedacito de amor son lo que más me importa en el mundo y no dejaré que nadie los señale por algo que yo estoy haciendo mal - colocó su rostro exactamente frente al de ella.

Regina solo asintió conmovida por sus palabras. Le dolía escuchar eso por un lado, porque sabía que su bebé tendría suficiente con ser señalado y juzgado por los crímenes que ella había cometido. No podía negarse a la posibilidad que su pedacito de amor naciera en un matrimonio

\- Y… - hizo una pequeña pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior un tanto indecisa de preguntar. David le miró extrañado con una mueca un poco graciosa y ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al verlo - ¿Qué es lo que han logrado investigar tú y… Abigail? - se aclaró la garganta al pronunciar el nombre de la hija de Midas y pudo ver que el príncipe sonrió divertido y ella inmediatamente frunció su ceño

\- Bueno, lo último que sé es que Abigail está tratando de averiguar si mi matrimonio con Snow es realmente legítimo - confesó con sinceridad e intentando contener la ansiedad que le causaba. Estaba impaciente por recibir una respuesta

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Lancelot fue quien nos casó y todo parece ser que cuando lo hizo ya había sido desterrado de Camelot, por consiguiente, ya no era un caballero de la mesa redonda. Quiere decir que lo más seguro es que no tuviera el poder legítimo para oficiar una ceremonia así - sonrió un poco

\- Oh - exclamó Regina sin poder salir de su estado de asombro. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la posibilidad de que el príncipe fuera libre para ella estuviese tan cerca y sobretodo que fuese algo legítimo - David - se escuchaba entre feliz y ansiosa - Eso sería muy bueno - le dijo sin poder contener una sincera y amplia sonrisa.

No pudo evitar sonreír junto con ella y sintió su corazón inundarse de felicidad al verla tan feliz con la idea. Sabía que Regina jamás lo iba a aceptar porque ya no quería poner más carga sobre sus propios hombros, pero la conocía ya tan bien que estaba seguro que ella quería eso tanto como él, solo que tenía miedo y entendía por qué.

Se sintió jalado de nuevo hacia abajo por una delicada mano de ella y un apasionado beso terminó por sacarlo de sus pensamientos y abrió su boca inmediatamente para permitirle el paso. La reina colocó sus delicadas manos sobre sus mejillas para sostenerlo mejor mientras se alzaba de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Él no pudo evitar masajear su espalda un poco y después bajar sus manos para acariciar su trasero

\- D-David - susurró Regina relamiéndose los labios y no pudo evitar que un jadeo involuntario abandonara sus labios al sentirlo apretar sus nalgas - No me lo vas a creer, pero… tengo sueño - se mordió el labio inferior culpable y por respuesta obtuvo un beso largo en su frente que la hizo cerrar sus ojos y suspirar de puro amor. David era tan bueno y comprensivo con ella

\- Vamos a nuestra habitación entonces - propuso y ella asintió.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos rumbo a su alcoba oficial de momento.

Cuando llegaron ambos se cambiaron para dormir y una vez listos se acostaron en la cama. Regina se pegó al varonil cuerpo de su amado y buscó, como siempre, el punto exacto en su amplio pecho donde podía escuchar su corazón. Deposito un tierno beso en ese lugar y se recostó.

El príncipe llevó su mano a la cabeza de la reina y comenzó a masajear su cráneo como tanto le gustaba hacerlo, la escuchó suspirar gustosa

\- Nuestro pedacito de amor pronto no me dejará dormir así contigo - renegó Regina mientras sentía las caricias de David en su cabeza, su espalda y su brazo con el cual estaba abrazada a él

\- Eso va a ser muy bueno - le dijo acariciándola - Mientras más crezca tu pancita, más pronto estaremos de conocer a nuestro pedacito de amor - sonrió enternecido ante el pensamiento. Moría de ganas por conocer a su bebé, por poderlo tener en sus brazos y ver a Regina con el fruto del amor entre ambos en los suyos

\- De seguro me voy a poner como una ballena - gimió mortificada y enterró su rostro en el pecho de David haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó el príncipe sin poder contener su risa a causa del cosquilleo, pero también por las palabras y el tono de Regina, en realidad se escuchaba angustiada - Te vas a ver hermosa, ya te lo he dicho. Lo único que eres y serás durante todo el embarazo es una embarazadita - bajó su rostro buscando el de ella - Hey - llamó su atención y la reina salió de su escondite para mirarlo también - Y con seguridad serás la más bella de todas las embarazaditas que puedan llegar a existir -

\- No es justo - dijo Regina con sus bellos ojos ligeramente vidriosos

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó David

\- Siempre encuentras la forma de decirme cosas muy hermosas y logras que no les encuentre sentido a mis quejas - explicó soltando un suspiro - Eres tan bueno conmigo qu… - pero no pudo seguir porque un dedo de David se posó en sus labios para que no siguiera

\- Shhh - susurró sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella iba a decir - No te atrevas a decir que no te lo mereces - le dijo serio, pero con suavidad. Ella le miró por unos segundos y después asintió tragando pesado, luego volvió a tomar su posición en el pecho de él - Prométeme una cosa - pidió David

\- ¿Mmh? - preguntó la reina

\- Que nunca nos iremos a la cama estando enojados - dijo el príncipe volviendo a su labor de acariciar lo que estuviese a su alcance de Regina buscando relajarla lo suficiente para que se durmiera tranquila - Que pase lo que pase solucionaremos todo antes de dormir - pidió

\- Lo prometo - susurró Regina adormilada y sintió un beso en su cabeza

\- Descansa mi hermosa majestad - dijo David cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Días después Sidney se presentó en el Palacio como se le había solicitado. Estaba en el salón del trono esperando y no tardó mucho en ver entrar a Snow y para su agrado venía sola, sin la fastidiosa hada

\- Hola - saludó cortésmente la princesa

\- Alteza - dijo Sidney inclinando su cabeza - ¿Y bien? - preguntó con impaciencia, ya no quería perder el tiempo en pláticas que no le estaban llevando a nada. Necesitaba lo antes posible estar con su reina, ya no aguantaba un día más lejos de ella

\- Mi respuesta es sí - dijo Snow con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - Acepto nuestra alianza -

\- Excelente - sonrió el genio viendo como ella se acercaba a él

\- Necesito el brazalete para nuestro plan - extendió su mano y él buscó entre sus ropas hasta sacar la fina joya, Snow no podía negar que era hermosa.

La tomó y la observó con un poco de ansia

\- Es solo colocarlo en su muñeca y quedará sin magia por siempre, ¿verdad? - preguntó sin apartar su vista de la joya

\- Así es - respondió Sidney con su calma habitual

\- Bien - respondió ella mirándole brevemente y después comenzó a caminar hacia el trono

\- Quedaré en espera que me informes cuando pueda venir por mi reina - dijo el genio

\- Solo una cosa más - dijo Snow y espero brevemente a tener la atención del hombre - No puedo confiar del todo en ti - habló y vio la cara de sorpresa en Sidney - Estás dispuesto a todo por ella. Nadie me asegura que después de un tiempo me traiciones y le ayudes con su venganza de nuevo y además, no se me olvida que fuiste tú quien llevó a cabo el asesinato de mi padre - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo.

Sidney no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, algo le atravesó el pecho por su espalda directo a su corazón, pudo ver una luz brillante. Intentó voltear, pero ya no pudo, cayó inerte y sin vida ante los ojos de Snow.

Tras su cuerpo estaba Azul con su varita aun en alto.

* * *

Regina estaba cómodamente sentada rodeada de un mundo de cojines en la gran banca frente a su árbol de manzanas mientras leía unos de los libros de embarazo que su padre le había dado.

Colocó sus manos en su pequeño vientre y comenzó a hablar - Pedacito de amor - bajó su mirada a su pancita - ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar sentirte? - preguntó con una bella sonrisa - Mami está ansiosa por ello y estoy segura que tu papi también - explicó - Te estamos esperando con mucho amor, mi bebé - e iba a seguir, pero se detuvo porque sintió una mirada sobre ella.

Volteó y frente a ella estaba uno de sus Caballeros... ¿Oscuros? ¿Seguían siendo Oscuros?, mirándola con una extraña expresión en su rostro, era de entre asombro y algo más. Se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que enarcaba una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas y eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de su trance

\- Disculpe, majestad - respondió apenado por haberse quedado mirando de esa forma, pero es que no lo pudo evitar, tenía años de estar sirviendo a esa mujer, a la que alguna vez fue la temible Reina Malvada y de pronto encontrársela en el jardín hablando de esa forma tan linda con el bebé dentro de su vientre le sorprendió en exceso

\- No importa - negó Regina con su cabeza acariciando su pequeño vientre - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó

\- Llegaron unos aldeanos - comenzó a explicar

\- Diles que David no tarda en llegar de la diligencia. Pásalos al salón del trono para que le esperen - ordenó, sin embargo, el caballero no se movió. Le miró de nuevo como cuestionando por qué seguía ahí en vez de irse a hacer lo que había pedido y eso pareció alentar al caballero a seguir hablando

\- Es que desean verla a usted - dijo el hombre sin esperar más y vio la cara de sorpresa de la hermosa reina

\- ¿A... mi? - preguntó sin poderlo creer

\- Sí - respondió el caballero - Dicen que, si no les recibe hoy, volverán mañana - espero unos momentos mientras aparentemente la reina lograba asimilar la sorpresa

\- Llévalos al salón - pidió de nuevo - Iré enseguida - el hombre asintió e hizo la debida reverencia.

Cerró el libro mientras veía como el caballero se dirigía a la salida del castillo en busca de los aldeanos.

Dio un largo suspiro preguntándose qué podía querer esa gente de ella. Sabía que no estaban ahí para hacerle daño, de lo contrario no hubiesen traspasado el hechizo, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar en su mente una razón lógica para que estuviesen ahí.

Se paró de su cómodo asiento y comenzó a caminar decidida hacia el interior del Castillo para prepararse.

* * *

En el Reino Blanco, la princesa Snow junto con las hadas armaron una pequeña celebración porque lograron vencer a Sidney.

Tanto Azul como la princesa se ayudaron a mentir mutuamente, argumentando que el genio había llegado para atacar ante la negativa de Snow de formar una alianza entre el Reino y él.

La mayoría de las hadas y algunos enanos festejaban alegremente. Sin embargo, Granny, Ruby, Pepito Grillo y otros pocos de enanos estaban un poco confundidos con el festejo, todo parecía muy extraño.

Desde otro lado del salón, el hada Naranja junto a un pequeño grupo de hadas miraban escépticas la celebración y en especial al hada Azul.

Y mientras algunos festejaban, otros estaban desconfiados, confundidos y preocupados, Geppetto abandonaba el Castillo del Reino Blanco junto con su pequeño Pinocho de la mano.

* * *

Tomó aire y cerró sus ojos exhalando frente a la entrada del lugar intentando calmar su ansiedad y darse valor. Una vez decidida alzó su rostro tomando su característico porte imponente y elegante y las puertas se abrieron con su magia.

Comenzó a caminar por el salón y después por el pequeño pasillo que las personas que le esperaban formaban.

Cuando pasó frente a ellos todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, la debida y pudo escuchar ciertas exclamaciones discretas de sorpresa, seguramente por su embarazo. No iba a ocultar a su bebé, no quería tener miedo, no lo tendría en su propio hogar y si esas personas querían algo de ella de buena fe entonces debían aceptar las cosas como eran y la realidad no era otra más que estaba esperando un bebé junto con David.

Los aldeanos se sorprendieron de primera instancia en ver a su reina después de algún tiempo y la veían diferente, no solo por su maquillaje y peinado que no eran tan dramáticos como solía usarlos. Llevaba su cabello en un elegante medio recogido, un vestido negro largo, ligeramente suelto que dibujaba su silueta casi a la perfección, pero todos pudieron notar su pequeño vientre abultado que era señal de un inconfundible embarazo porque la reina siempre había tenido una figura envidiable, que jamás se limitó de resaltar con sus ajustados vestidos.

Regina pasó de largo sin mirar a nadie y mucho menos atrás, estaba sumida en su propio trance. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había estado en ese salón y que se sentaba en ese trono.

En el único trono que había.

Cuando el horrible de su ex marido murió, mandó quitar el otro trono, el que era de él, tanto ahí como en el Reino Blanco, porque en su mente no contemplaba la idea de que hubiese otro soberano en el bosque más que ella y no necesitaba dos tronos para eso.

Subió los pocos escalones que la llevaban hasta el trono, pero no se sentó, se dio la media vuelta frente al mismo encarando a las personas que estaban ahí buscándole

\- Majestad - exclamaron al mismo tiempo y para la sorpresa de Regina se hincaron en una rodilla mostrando su respeto y lealtad hacia ella

\- ¿Qué desean? - no pudo evitar que la pregunta fuese tan directa, pero debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa y no entendía por qué.

Había estado en esa situación incontables veces, muchas más de las que realmente le correspondía porque el Rey se la pasaba de viaje con la mimada de Snow y le dejaba a ella atrás y al frente de todo.

Desde que Eva murió hasta el peor día de su vida que fue cuando se tuvo que casar con Leopold, el Rey no había movido un solo dedo por su reino, seguramente hundido en la miseria de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba y que amó hasta el último día de su miserable vida.

Por consiguiente, a sus escasos dieciséis años casi diecisiete, tuvo que pararse de esa forma frente al pueblo inconforme que exigía, con justa razón, el apoyo de sus gobernantes, algo que para su propia sorpresa se le dio con naturalidad. Era prácticamente una niña aun y solo contaba con las innumerables enseñanzas de su madre de cómo gobernar un reino, más específicamente ese reino. Le dolía pensar que su propia madre planeó todo eso

\- Majestad - habló una mujer sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos y regresándole a la realidad - Fuimos desterrados del Reino Blanco por la princesa Snow porque… - pareció dudar un momento - Le hemos sido y siempre le seremos fiel a usted - concluyó.

La reina recordó que David le había hablado de esas personas y de lo que Snow había hecho. También recordaba que él dijo que no le sorprendería si en algún momento esas personas se acercaban a ella, pero ya había pasado un tiempo y la verdad es que Regina pensó que jamás les vería, que seguramente habían encontrado otro lugar donde establecerse y sobretodo que no les comprometiera como el estar ahí con ella lo hacía

\- Hemos estado vagando sin rumbo durante todo este tiempo - habló otro aldeano mientras se ponía de pie - Nuestros recursos se han terminado y no tenemos a nadie más a quien recurrir - se escuchaba totalmente sincero y hasta un poco apenado - Nos estamos quedando sin alimento, recursos y solo tenemos un techo provisional… - tomó aire cerrando sus ojos un momento - Supimos lo que hizo por una aldea del Reino Blanco y pensamos que quizá podía ayudarnos - desvió su mirada hacia los escalones que llevaban al trono, como evitando mirarla directamente.

Regina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por no haberse preocupado por buscarles para ofrecerles ayuda a sabiendas que habían sido desterrados del reino, de su hogar, por lealtad hacia ella, aunque recordaba que en esos entonces no le pasaba por la mente ofrecer ayuda a nadie por su propia cuenta. Estaba segura que David podía tener todo bajo control, pero era una tarea casi imposible y no por culpa del príncipe

\- ¿Por qué no vinieron antes? - preguntó, más por curiosidad y esa ligera pero presente impotencia que sentía ante la situación y su omisión

\- No pensamos que quisiera ver a nadie dadas las circunstancias de su nueva condición con… el príncipe - respondió la mujer

\- Mi relación con David no es un secreto - argumentó de inmediato, no porque le molestara escuchar eso sino porque quería dejar en claro que no se estaba escondiendo de nadie. No estaba ocultando que estaba con el príncipe, lo que ellos tenían no era un sucio secreto, era amor, era un nuevo comienzo de un futuro prometedor lleno de felicidad y… esperanza

\- Lo lamento, majestad - susurró la aldeana

\- No - dijo Regina cerrando sus ojos y negando un poco con su cabeza - No hiciste nada malo - aclaró - Es solo que, quiero que no haya duda que no estoy ocultando lo que tengo con él ante nadie - dejó escapar un suspiro.

Y entonces comenzó a pensar en lo que podía hacer por ellos.

Necesitaban techo, cobijo y alimento, el invierno se acercaba y no podía negarles ayuda, además que no quería hacerlo. Eso no estaba a discusión.

Sin embargo, estaba un poco dubitativa, no podía dejar que comenzaran a construir dentro del perímetro que delimitaba el hechizo porque si en algún momento alguno de ellos decidía que ya no quería serle fiel y quería hacerles daño no había forma en que pudiera saberlo. No podía correr ningún riesgo, más que nada por su pedacito de amor.

De pronto recordó que no estaba sola, volteó a verles y todos estaban ya de pie mirándole con respeto, esperanza y un poco de... ¿ternura?, entonces se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había llevado una de sus manos a su pequeño vientre.

Se aclaró la garganta para invocar a la seriedad y uno que otro no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa disimulada por la situación

\- ¿Hay más de ustedes? - preguntó. Era un grupo de aldeanos un poco considerable

\- Sí - respondió otro de ellos - Hay otros tantos esperando no muy lejos de aquí -

\- Bien - dijo Regina alzando un poquito su barbilla - Les prometo que tendrán protección y apoyo mientras me sean fieles - comenzó a exponer las condiciones de su ayuda - Ordenaré que los Caballeros les ayuden a construir viviendas pasando el hechizo que seguramente se dieron cuenta que hay - y pudo ver que todos asintieron - Es solo por seguridad, nada de qué preocuparse - aclaró - De momento serán proveídos con techo y alimento considerando que el invierno se acerca - y pudo escuchar exclamaciones de alegría y uno que otro sollozo - Cuando la estación pase comenzarán los trabajos para que puedan subsistir como una aldea - concluyó

\- Majestad - el primer hombre que había hablado se acercó un poco más con lágrimas en sus ojos y se dejó caer en dos rodillas frente a ella al pie de los escalones - Gracias - y bajó su cabeza - Estamos agradecidos y prometemos serle siempre fiel - ofreció

\- ¡Larga vida a la reina! - exclamaron un par de mujeres sorprendiendo a Regina y pronto todos los presentes se unieron a la efusiva proclamación.

* * *

Tal como la reina lo prometió, algunos caballeros acompañaron a los aldeanos al lugar donde estaban establecidos de momento. Era un lugar algo retirado de las inmediaciones del Castillo donde tenían tiendas en las cuales estaban acampando.

Inspeccionaron el lugar, se retiraron y regresaron con mantas, cobijas y alimento. A la mañana siguiente estaba firme la promesa de que comenzarían la construcción de viviendas.

* * *

Un par de horas después David llegó al Palacio y un sonriente príncipe Henry apareció de pronto para, a grandes rasgos, contarle lo que había sucedido con Regina.

Sin perder tiempo el príncipe se encaminó en busca de su reina. Estaba feliz de que eso hubiese pasado, lo había estado esperando con toda la paciencia del mundo, sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a buscar la ayuda de Regina y esperaba que con eso la reina se diera cuenta que no todo estaba perdido en relación a ella y la gente del pueblo.

Regina seguía en el salón y desde hacía un poco más de una hora se había sentado en el trono y se había quedado ahí, pensando en todo lo que podía hacer por esas personas. Debía revisar los recursos disponibles y lo que David estaba utilizando para buscar un equilibrio y que ambos proyectos se pudieran realizar.

En dado caso que los recursos fuesen insuficientes podían intentar buscar alianzas con otros reinos, aunque estaba segura que nadie querría hacer negocios con la rei... ex reina malvada.

La puerta se abrió de pronto haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver al hombre más guapo del mundo entrar y caminar hacia ella. Aún portaba su capa y su espada

\- Majestad - exclamó el príncipe y se arrodillo frente a ella al pie de los escalones.

Estaba encantado de encontrarla sentada ahí. Desde que había comenzado a vivir con ella se dio cuenta que Regina no entraba a ese salón, le permitía usarlo a él cuando algunas personas del Reino Blanco venían a buscarle, pero ella jamás entraba.

Y de pronto llegar y verla sentada en el trono, en SU trono, le maravillaba de una manera inexplicable, con solo entrar al lugar pudo constatar que era donde ella pertenecía, se le veía imponente e irradiante de respeto

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, apuesto caballero? - preguntó altiva fingiendo superioridad, le divertía cuando David se ponía a jugar de esa forma con ella.

Se removió un poquito ansiosa tratando de reprimir su propio impulso de abalanzarse sobre él, lo había extrañado mucho durante ese día, emocional y físicamente, tanto que pocas horas después de haber despertado sola se tomó el tiempo para darse placer a sí misma pensando en él. Disfrutaba como nada llevarse al orgasmo, pero aceptaba que cuando lo hacía él era mil veces mejor

\- Estoy buscando a la más bella de todas las mujeres y me dijeron que aquí podía encontrarla - respondió alzando su rostro para mirarla fijamente. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente y tragó pesado, al parecer ella le había extrañado de la misma forma que él, lo podía ver en su penetrante mirada - Pero creo que me mintieron - dijo antes de que ella pudiera responder y se levantó subiendo los escalones sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo de la de la reina - No hay manera de describir tanta belleza y majestuosidad - la vio cerrar sus ojos mientras una amplia y sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro y negaba divertida.

Apoyó sus manos en los brazos del trono y se inclinó para darle un beso tierno en los labios.

Regina suspiró al sentir sus tibios labios sobre los de ella y llevó sus manos al cuello del príncipe acariciando su nuca

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó

\- ¿A mi? - preguntó él fingiendo extrañeza - ¡A ti! - exclamó y pudo ver que su expresión cambió a una un tanto confusa de que supiera lo que había pasado - Tu padre me platicó - se adelantó a su pregunta y la vio negar divertida - Cuéntame - pidió separándose de ella.

Regina no pudo evitar reír al verlo tan ansioso y feliz, le causaba una extraña pero reconfortante sensación ver que estuviera tan alegre por ella

\- Bueno - comenzó - Como mi padre te habrá dicho vinieron a buscar mi ayuda y prometí que se les proveería de todo de momento porque el invierno se avecina, pero tan pronto como pase comenzaremos a trabajar en que ellos puedan tenerlo todo por sí mismos - explicó entusiasmada sus propios planes y pudo ver que el rostro de David cambió a uno de total admiración.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y tomó su bello rostro entre sus grandes manos para besar su frente con devoción

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi reina hermosa - habló contra su frente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

La reina cerró sus ojos al sentir ese beso y sintió lágrimas agolparse en los mismos al escucharle. Esas palabras jamás fallaban en hacer estragos en su corazón.

Se separó de ella nuevamente, se quitó el cinto que sostenía su espada junto con la misma y los colocó a un lado del trono, después se quitó su capa y la colgó de uno de los lados del respaldo del mueble. Luego la jaló de una mano para ponerla de pie a lo que ella no se opuso. La tomó por la cintura mientras él se sentaba ahora y la sostenía de frente a él.

Volteó a verla y al tiempo que se acercaba a su pequeño vientre le sonreía de lado. Cerró sus ojos cuando prácticamente nada le separaba de esa bella pancita y dejó un beso tierno ahí y después otro y otro hasta que hizo reír a la reina

\- David… - se escuchaba tan alegre que no podía evitar sentir su corazón ser inundado de una felicidad que estaba seguro jamás había experimentado en su vida, solo con ella, con su hermosa Regina - Me haces cosquillas - le dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre hasta que lo logró, o más bien hasta que él se lo permitió, no estaba del todo segura. Alzó una de sus cejas sugestivamente dispuesta a provocarlo.

Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a descender los pocos escalones para luego caminar con esa elegancia y ese porte que le enloquecía por ella, sobre todo al verla contonear sus caderas y su precioso trasero que jamás iba a dejar de agradecer a todos los cielos que fuera tan afortunado de poder tocar, agarrar, morder y, oh, sí... nalguear también

\- ¿Sabes Regina? - preguntó deteniendo el andar de la hermosa mujer y tomó una posición más cómoda en el trono - Te sienta muy bien esto de ser una reina -

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó ahora ella mientras giraba para voltear a verle cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recargaba en una de sus caderas

\- Sí - contestó el príncipe con su voz ligeramente oscura - No me queda la menor duda que éste… - dijo refiriéndose aparentemente al asiento en el que estaba - es tu lugar - le miró sugestivo y vio como ella sonreía un poquito burlesca. Entonces sonrió socarrón y dijo - Ven a sentarte en tu trono, reinita - mientras palmeaba su regazo.

El cuerpo de Regina se estremeció ligeramente al escucharle y verle. La voz del príncipe había sonado casi como una orden y como siempre había algo en ella que no dudaba ni un solo segundo en atender a su petición. Entreabrió su boca y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse levemente mientras entraba a ese estado de anticipación que encendía ese ardiente deseo por él.

Tragó pesado y sus pies se movieron por inercia hacia a él, caminaba despacio pero sin titubeo bajo la atenta mirada depredadora del príncipe que hacía que su intimidad cosquilleara y que seguramente comenzara a humedecerse. Subió los escalones hasta estar frente a él

\- Vamos hermosa - le dijo abriendo ligeramente sus piernas y acomodando su propia ropa - No me hagas esperar - alzó una ceja al decir eso último y la vio contener el aliento.

Se dio la media vuelta sin prisa mientras con su magia cerraba la puerta del lugar, no se iba a arriesgar a que alguien entrara de imprevisto, especialmente su padre. Se sentó de espaldas sobre las piernas de David quien no pudo evitar gemir de deseo al sentir su divino trasero hacer contacto con su regazo aún sobre las ropas de ambos.

El príncipe acercó su rostro al oído izquierdo de la reina mientras apresaba con sus grandes manos las caderas de ella

\- Aquí es donde perteneces - y aferrando más sus caderas se empujó contra ella para que le pudiera sentir

\- Ahh - un jadeo un poco sorpresivo escapó de sus labios sin que lo pudiera evitar mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo que David estaba marcando empujando su pelvis contra ella mientras la jalaba contra él para intensificar la sensación de sentirlo en sus nalgas.

Sonrió al escuchar ese precioso jadeo y besó su oreja haciéndola estremecer. Siguió sus movimientos y pudo ver que Regina se apoyó con sus manos de los brazos de la silla.

David se detuvo, estaba ya durísimo y su erección reclamaba por más atención dentro de sus pantalones, pero aun no era momento. Tragó pesado y decidió continuar, ese momento era para ella.

Las manos del príncipe comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo acariciando su cintura, su torso hasta llegar a sus senos y apretarlos un momento con la presión justa, esa que tanto le fascinaba. Se relamió los labios mientras movía sus caderas ligeramente buscando provocarlo e invitarlo a que siguiera, que bajara la tela de su vestido para exponer sus pechos y que los masajeara a su antojo, que jugara con sus pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse.

Pero en vez de eso, David bajó sus manos por su pecho, su abdomen, acarició su pancita momentáneamente para después acariciar sus muslos, masajeando un poco y entonces al tiempo que comenzó a dejar besos por su nuca empezó a su subir la tela de su vestido negro hasta que la dejó descansar sobre sus muslos aun cubriendo su ardiente y ya húmeda intimidad. Por Dios, David lograba excitarla a la más mínima provocación y de una manera inimaginable

\- Abre las piernas - dijo al tiempo que depositaba un par de besos en su cuello. Gimió bajito cuando ella hizo lo que pidió sin titubeos. Adoraba que le dejara tenerla de esa forma - ¿Estás ya mojada para mi? - le preguntó acariciando con la punta de su nariz la base de su cuello disfrutando como su hermosa y suave piel se erizaba. Regina se retorció ligeramente haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos y sisear un poco porque volvió a estimular su erección

\- S-sí - habló entrecortadamente, moría porque la tocara, le había estado deseando durante todo el día y sentía su intimidad palpitar impaciente por atención y estaba segura que ya no iba a ser capaz de aguantar más.

Al escucharla David llevó su mano izquierda a su cintura que ya no era estrecha como antes y su derecha la internó bajo la tela del vestido buscando su sexo

\- Ohh - gimió cuando esos dedos que hacían maravillas con ella tocaron su intimidad por sobre su ropa interior

\- Mmhh - gimió David con ardor contra su cuello al sentir la humedad en la tela de encaje - Alguien está ansiosa - se burló y por respuesta ella movió sus caderas con fuerza restregando su trasero en la erección de David haciéndolo gemir profundamente

\- No soy la única - habló con la voz afectada a causa de la excitación

\- Tramposa - le acusó el príncipe. Quería evitar a toda costa venirse en sus propios pantalones, pero si Regina seguía así le sería imposible - No te doy una nalgada porque no tengo acceso a tu precioso trasero - y en pequeña venganza paseó por toda su intimidad su dedo índice apenas rozando, podía sentir el calor que emanaba Regina de ahí y su humedad. Se relamió los labios pensando en su sabor

\- Da-avid - la escuchó pronunciar su nombre con dificultad al tiempo que se removía ansiosa sobre él, seguramente desesperada por más

\- ¿Sí, majestad? - preguntó volviendo a su tarea de repartir besos por su cuello y la reina se empujó ahora contra su mano como intentando obtener más contacto, pero la muy terca se negó a hablar - Solo dime lo que deseas y concederé - le dijo al oído con la voz cargada de pasión al tiempo que comenzó a pasear su dedo sobre su ya erguido y seguramente hinchado clítoris - Lo sabes - atrapó entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja y chupó un poco haciéndola gemir entrecortadamente

\- Quiero tus dedos dentro de mí - pidió en un jadeo

\- Como usted ordene, majestad - respondió.

Y entonces tal cual lo prometió metió sus dedos por debajo de la fina tela desde su ingle sintiendo su tierna intimidad directamente, no pudo evitar jadear él mismo al sentir lo mojada que estaba. Juntó sus dedos y comenzó a pasearlos de arriba a abajo por todo su sexo buscando estimularla

\- Mmnhh, sí - exclamó Regina gustosa porque ya no había nada que se interpusiera en el camino de esos hábiles dedos y su intimidad - Ohh - gimió cuando David trazó círculos de nuevo en su hinchado clítoris con ambos dedos.

El pequeño cuerpo de la reina comenzó a temblar ligeramente sobre el de él y podía sentir que más esencia empapaba su sexo por lo que decidió darle lo que había pedido

\- No - se quejó la reina cuando el príncipe sacó sus dedos - Regresa esos dedos ahí - se escuchaba desesperada

\- Shhh - susurró David tras ella - Ya voy - le dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa por lo demandante que estaba - Voy a darte lo que pediste, reinita -

Entonces colocó su mano sobre su pequeño vientre y después descendió dejando una firme pero suave caricia hasta que llegó al borde de su ropa interior e internó su mano sin detenerse hasta alcanzar su intimidad, tanteó con sus dedos impulsado por los gemiditos que Regina soltaba y comenzó a introducir uno saboreando la estrechez y calidez de su entrada.

Movió sus caderas como reflejo cuando empezó a penetrarla con ese dedo queriendo que fuera más rápido

\- Con calma - dijo divertido el príncipe y la escuchó soltar una queja indignada. Metió y sacó su dedo un par de veces haciendo círculos buscando ensancharla

\- Mete ese otro dedo y llévame al orgasmo, encantador - demandó de nuevo - ¡Ungh! - gimió alto cuando ambos dedos la penetraron de un solo empujón hasta donde fue posible.

El príncipe se acomodó mejor a sus espaldas y abriendo sus piernas obligó con sus rodillas a las de ella a abrirse más. Regina cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando el delicioso vaivén de esos dedos que la ensanchaban comenzó, su cuerpo se agitó involuntariamente y sus paredes internas empezaban a contraerse aumentando la sensación. Oh sí, estaba cerca del orgasmo, últimamente le era mucho más fácil alcanzarlos

\- No importa lo que la gente piense o diga - comenzó a hablarle al oído con la voz profunda - Tú eres y siempre serás la reina absoluta de este lugar - entreabrió su boca dejando escapar un gemido ahogado al escucharlo - Naciste para estar aquí - los dedos del príncipe comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez - ...para ser una reina -

\- ¡Ahhh! - gimió audiblemente cuando curvó sus dedos y ya podía sentirse en la puerta de la cúspide de su placer.

\- Eres majestuosa - le elogió y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás - Única - estimuló con ahínco ese punto especial dentro de ella y los gritos no se hicieron esperar - No quiero que pienses jamás que te mereces menos. Te mereces todo - besó detrás de su oreja con ardor pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella haciendo que su cabeza descansara en su hombro - Eres la reina, pero sobretodo eres mi reina - siseó ardorosamente y en ese momento la sintió deshacerse entre sus brazos.

Su hermosa espalda se arqueó y David de inmediato llevó la mano en que tenía en su cadera a su pecho para sujetarla, un grito de éxtasis abandono sus labios al tiempo que su intimidad se apretaba fuertemente en sus dedos.

\- Y te amo como a nadie en el mundo - dijo besando su mandíbula y siguió estimulando para ayudarla a bajar del orgasmo. Cuando la sintió relajarse y recargarse sobre él, David se recargó en el respaldo del trono llevándola junto con él

\- Yo también te amo - dijo Regina recuperando apenas el aliento y gimió bajito cuando él sacó sus dedos de ella y como siempre lo hacía los llevó hasta su boca para comenzar a chuparlos con ganas

\- Tan exquisita como siempre - alzó sus cejas un par de veces

\- Pastor pervertido - espetó ella. No entendía esa manía de él.

Se puso de pie y mientras miraba a David comenzó a desnudarse, buscó con sus manos el cierre de su vestido y lo deslizó viendo como el príncipe abría sus pantalones para sacar su ya dura e hinchada erección que podía ver reclamaba por atención. Se deshizo de sus zapatillas y bajó su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda frente a él. Lo vio tragar pesado y le sonrió coqueta.

Se subió de nuevo sobre su regazo, pero esta vez apoyada con sus rodillas a un lado de los muslos de David. Se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzar la boca de su príncipe y besarle mientras su mano derecha aferraba su miembro turgente.

Él gimió en su boca y movió un poco sus caderas por reflejo, así que comenzó a estimularlo moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo por toda su longitud y el príncipe echó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás jadeando. Regina llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha de él y empezó a dejar besos en su mandíbula y cuello

\- He-ermosa - gimió el príncipe con un poco de dificultad mirándola a esos bellos ojos chocolate que se veían ligeramente oscurecidos - Si sigues voy a venirme - tragó pesado y cerró los ojos soltando un siseo cuando acarició la punta de su miembro.

Por respuesta la reina acomodó su miembro de manera horizontal bajo su sexo que aún tenía evidencia de su orgasmo, pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y movió sus caderas lentamente, las manos del príncipe le aferraron de las caderas por reflejo, pero no la frenó ni le obligó a acelerar el ritmo, aunque podía ver que se estaba conteniendo.

Buscaba no solo darle placer a él sino estimular su propio clítoris, podía sentir su propia esencia mojar más el miembro de David. Se acercó al oído de él

\- Vente así - le habló bajito y el príncipe sintió toda su piel erizarse.

Movió sus manos hasta sus nalgas, la aferró de ahí haciéndola estremecer y esta vez sí le guio para moverse un poco más rápido, lo necesitaba para venirse. Ella entendió el mensaje y se meció sobre él con más afán, entonces se prendió con su boca de su pezón izquierdo haciéndola gemir y jadear para después intercambiar sus atenciones con el otro pezón

\- ¡Oh, Regina! - siseó soltando su pezón y aferrando más sus manos en sus nalgas alcanzó el orgasmo viniéndose en la nada.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo llegar al orgasmo acarició su cabello con sus dos manos sin dejar de moverse sobre él hasta que el príncipe alzó su rostro y buscó sus labios besándola con arrebato

\- Eres perfecta - le dijo soltando un suspiro satisfecho - Bien, majestad - se acomodó de nuevo recargándose en el trono - Ahora tenemos que esperar a que mi miembro se vuelva a levantar para poder tomarte porque he estado deseándote como a nada durante todo el día - dejó un besito en su hombro - Y no te me vas a escapar - dijo juguetonamente

\- Yo también estuve deseándote todo el día - dijo Regina llamando su atención - Tuve que darme placer yo sola porque era demasiado - renegó un poquito y lo vio sonreír entre socarrón y burlesco - Es el embarazo - se defendió y no era del todo mentira, durante los últimos días había comenzado a sentir que su apetito sexual se elevaba

\- Por supuesto que no - argumentó David divertido - Que no se te olvide que una noche me invocaste para que te viera mientras te tocabas a ti misma y repetías mi nombre - le sonrió de medio lado y las mejillas de ella se encendieron más - una - besó una de sus mejillas y ella hizo su rostro hacia un lado - y otra - buscó su otra mejilla para besarla - y otra vez -

\- Basta - renegó cruzándose de brazos

\- Hey - llamó su atención hasta que ella le miró con su ceño un poquito fruncido - Fue demasiado erótico verte hacer eso - acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja - Y me encanta saber que lo sigues haciendo, aunque admito que me excita la idea de verte de nuevo - confesó

\- ¿Ves? - dijo Regina sonriendo de medio lado - Eres un perverti… - la boca de él se estrelló en la de ella

\- Lo soy, pero solo por ti - dijo acariciando con sus manos la espalda de la reina y ella sonrió divertida.

Movió su mano y toda la ropa de David desapareció dejándole desnudo igual que ella. Se abrazó de nuevo a su cuello y comenzó a besarle con pasión, ya no podía esperar más por sentirlo dentro. Una mano de David se internó en medio de sus cuerpos y buscó su hinchado clítoris para estimularlo

\- Mmahh - gimió sobre su boca al sentirle y movió sus caderas en círculos.

David sintió que su erección comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo, su plan era dejarla al borde el orgasmo, penetrarla y hacerla venirse sobre su miembro para después llevarla de nuevo al orgasmo junto con él.

Sus hermosos gemiditos le tuvieron duro casi de inmediato, listo para tomarla. Se veía preciosa mordiéndose el labio inferior, cada vez más y más cerca de su orgasmo. Por un momento se sintió un poco cruel al pensar que no la dejaría llegar

\- ¡No! - exclamó desesperada cuando se detuvo, estaba muy cerca del orgasmo - No, no… David - lloriqueo, era la segunda vez que hacía eso y ya no le estaba pareciendo de ninguna forma.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para buscar su miembro y lo aferró con algo de brusquedad haciendo sisear al príncipe, se estimuló a sí misma un poco con la cabeza de su miembro, colocó la punta en posición y se empujó un poco hacia abajo para que comenzara a entrar, se estremeció cuando la cabeza entró, se apoyó con sus manos en los hombros de David para descender con firmeza, estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para que no tuviera problemas en tomarlo dentro y ambos gimieron alto cuando estuvieron unidos.

Regina quiso moverse de inmediato pero las manos del príncipe la apresaron por las caderas con fuerza

\- Espera - jadeó casi sin aliento - Tienes que acostumbrarte aunque sea un poco -

\- Dijiste que concederías - le recordó

\- No - respondió él frunciendo su ceño, sí lo había dicho, pero eso no significaba que no sería cuidadoso - Solo un momento más - dijo, pero ella se removió tratando de librarse de su agarre - Regina… - le habló en advertencia sin embargo ella no se detuvo algo que David no apreció mucho, aunque no podía molestarse porque la había dejado muy cerca del orgasmo. Espero solo un poco más y cedió ante sus quejas - Ohh - dejó escapar un gemido audible porque en cuanto aflojó su agarre la reina se movió con rapidez sobre su miembro y por Dios, la estrechez era demasiada.

Se agarró con sus manos del respaldo del trono para poder tomar impulso y moverse con más fuerza sobre él

\- Sí, muévete así preciosa - jadeó el príncipe viéndola subir y bajar fascinado. Sus hermosos senos rebotaban alegremente, sus pezones estaban endurecidos y su piel comenzaba a cubrirse de una pequeña capa de sudor y estaba seguro que la de él igual.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus gemidos se volvían más audibles, comenzaba a sentir su garganta seca, había pasado una eternidad esperando por ese momento y no quería que terminara nunca, pero sabía que estaba a nada de su orgasmo, sus paredes internas apretaban ya fuertemente el miembro en su interior aumentando la presión

\- Déjate ir - dijo el príncipe entrecortadamente al tiempo que llevaba su pulgar a su clítoris para estimularla de nuevo y ella soltó un lloriqueo - Quiero sentirte sobre mi miembro - y la vio asentir con los ojos apretados. En un par de movimientos más se tensó sobre él, su intimidad atrapó su erección y ella abrió su preciosa boca dejando escapar un grito que se escuchó un poco estrangulado - Eso es - elogió el príncipe mirándola desde abajo - Te ves hermosa así, mi reina - le decía mientras le ayudaba a bajar del orgasmo.

Había sido intenso y Regina por un momento se sintió desfallecer, pero él aún no se había venido, sabía que aún no habían terminado y ella ansiaba sentirlo derramarse en su interior.

Luchó por recuperar su aliento y cuando lo hizo, se comenzó a mover de nuevo sobre él.

Sentía su hermoso cuerpo aun tembloroso, pero la idea de pensar que quería más le excitaba tanto que sentía que se iba a venir en cualquier momento. Apretó los ojos tratando de controlarse porque quería venirse junto con Regina esta vez.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentirla acercarse al orgasmo de nuevo

\- David - gimió su nombre sin aliento y pegó su frente con la de él tomando su apuesto rostro entre sus delicadas manos - Mi pastor pervertido - sonrió y después su bello rostro tomó una expresión de ardoroso placer

\- Sí - respondió él como hipnotizado por esa bella imagen - Solo contigo - repitió y entrecerró sus ojos cuando la intimidad de Regina le apretó con fuerza intermitentemente.

La reina se recargó más sobre él, pero cuidando de no pegarse por completo a su cuerpo para no presionar su pequeño vientre, esa pancita no les dejaría hacer eso muy pronto, sonrió enternecida ante el pensamiento

\- ¡Ohhh, sí! - gritó cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella buscando darle el mayor placer posible, cambió el ángulo y - ¡Dios! - sonrió al escucharla sabiendo que estaba estimulando ese punto especial dentro de ella - Voy a venirme - dijo con desespero

\- Yo también - jadeó el príncipe

\- Vente junto con tu reina, encantador - gimió al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás

\- Aaahh - siseó el príncipe con ardor ante sus palabras - Mi reina - atrapó de nuevo uno de sus endurecidos pezones, chupó y mordisqueó un poco

\- Mi príncipe - dijo Regina regresando su cabeza y aferrando el cabello de él en su mano derecha le incitó a soltar su pezón y mirarla, entonces impulsada por lo que David había hecho con ella durante ese primer orgasmo, queriendo que le quedara claro que ella era la reina y sobretodo de él, le besó fogosamente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua reclamando todo de él - Mío, eres solo mío - dijo sobre su boca apretando sus dientes

\- Tuyo - concedió gustoso y casi sin aliento - Soy todo tuyo para la eternidad, hermosa majestad - y en ese momento ambos sintieron que el mundo dejaba de existir por un segundo.

David gritó el nombre de Regina y ella abrió su boca pero no salió sonido alguno, temblaba incontrolablemente y apenas era consciente que el príncipe se derramaba en su interior.

Cayó desfallecida y totalmente exhausta sobre sus brazos y David la envolvió protectoramente de inmediato aun sintiendo los espasmos de su ardiente intimidad sobre su miembro haciéndolo gemir gustoso.

Mientras ambos luchaban por encontrar aliento, el príncipe acariciaba el cabello de la reina junto con su espalda y repartía besos en su cabeza

\- Fue maravilloso, Regina - le dijo cuando su respiración se normalizo un poco y deshizo el medio recogido en su cabello para comenzar a masajear su cráneo

\- Lo sé - dijo ella socarrona haciéndolo reír. Soltó un suspiro ante las tiernas y dulces caricias de su príncipe - Te extrañe mucho - dijo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de David sintiendo que su miembro abandonaba su intimidad

\- Yo también a ti - respondió besando su frente - A los dos - le dijo sonriendo, aunque ella no podía verle.

La sintió estremecerse un poco por lo que jaló su capa que había colgado en una orilla del trono y la arropó, Regina rio un poco adormilada

\- Adoro cuando me tapas con tu capa - confesó acurrucándose más contra él - Como la primera vez - dijo muy bajito, pero David la escuchó

\- Si mal no recuerdo es imposible que te hayas dado cuenta cuando te arrope esa vez, estabas profundamente dormida - se rio burlesco y la escuchó soltar una pequeña queja de indignación

\- Pero lo supe porque cuando desperté estaba tapada con ella - dijo fingiendo fastidio

\- No podía irme y dejarte completamente desnuda - dijo apartando su hermoso cabello de su rostro y dejó una caricia en su frente

\- Fuiste muy caballeroso - negó un poco con su cabeza haciéndolo reír - Era lo menos que podías hacer, aunque he de confesar que antes de ponerme ese vestido tan horrendo que me llevaron hubiera preferido salir de ahí envuelta en tu capa - con su dedo índice comenzó a trazar figuras en el pecho del príncipe mientras sentía la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos resbalar por su intimidad

\- ¿Qué vestido? - preguntó David extrañado. No hubo ninguna orden de que le llevaran nada a Regina después de la visita que él le hizo

\- El que mandaste me llevaran junto con el agua - le recordó ella y se irguió un poco para poderlo ver. No era posible que no se acordara de eso

\- Regina, yo no mandé que te llevaran nada - dijo mirándola con sus bellos ojos azules completamente sinceros

\- Pero… - dijo ella confundida - Cuando desperté estaba tapada con tu capa y en la silla había un feo vestido - arrugó su bella nariz al decirlo - además de una jarra con agua y un vaso en la mesa - se relamió los labios - Y no supe en qué momento llevaron esas cosas - se movió hacia atrás sentándose de nuevo sobre el regazo de David para quedar de frente a él.

La mente del príncipe era un caos, él no había ordenado nada por lo que eso solo significaba que había alguien en el Castillo del Reino Blanco que encontró a Regina en la celda como él la había dejado

\- Si no fuiste tú… - dijo Regina mirando a David igual de confundida que él - ¿Entonces quién? -


	20. Chapter 20

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._ **

Un millón de gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo por sus increíbles reviews.

Este capítulo es uno muy especial, no solo es el capítulo número 20 (todavía me sorprendo del número), sino que también es el que oficialmente celebra un año de The Thing He Desires Most que fue el pasado 24 de Febrero y va dedicado a todos ustedes que leen esta historia y que me alientan capítulo con capítulo a seguir con sus maravillosos reviews.

 

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

 

Agradecimientos a  _ **autumnevil5**_ , que sin ella tampoco sería posible que estuviéramos aquí.

* * *

Lo días siguientes fueron para el príncipe de los mejores que le había tocado vivir en su vida. Regina se la pasaba excitada todo el tiempo y cuando David decía todo el tiempo, era todo el tiempo.

La reina le buscaba a cualquier hora del día y en cualquier lugar, parecía como si conforme se acercara al quinto mes de embarazo sus ganas de sexo incrementaran y no, no es que David se quejara de ninguna forma de ello.

En cuanto Regina lo sentía despertar se abalanzaba sobre él y no aceptaba excusas. A veces se quedaba dormida de nuevo y cuando David regresaba de las diligencias, la reina corría a sus brazos para besarlo con tanta pasión e intensidad que las piernas del príncipe flaqueaban y terminaban en cualquier pasillo del Castillo follando, como solían hacerlo al principio. Había otras, en las que ella le acompañaba a las diligencias y eso solo significaba sexo seguro en el carruaje, ya fuera de ida o de vuelta o, en el mejor de los casos, en ambos trayectos.

Y por las noches… ¿Qué podía decir David de las noches apasionadas que podía tener con Regina sin que nadie les impidiera amarse? Cada día que pasaba pensaba que no podía ser más feliz y la reina lo sorprendía demostrándole que era posible.

Desde luego que no se estaban comportando de la mejor forma, les tocó que Henry les reprimiera un par de veces, hubo otras en las que la reina le dejaba solo para enfrentar el regaño del hombre mayor y David solo sumaba mentalmente las nalgadas que le daría por malcriada en unos cuantos meses más.

* * *

Era muy entrada la noche cuando Regina comenzó a removerse bajo las sábanas. Apenas despertaba cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su mano derecha entre sus piernas, más específicamente en su intimidad y se mordió el labio inferior ondulando un poco sus caderas. Estaba excitada, muy excitada, podía sentir su sexo húmedo y sus pezones duros reclamando por atención y entonces fue consciente que estaba soñando que tenía sexo con su apuesto príncipe y a causa de ello despertó.

Pensó en darse placer ella misma y no molestar a David, pero él era el culpable de que hubiera despertado toda excitada, porque era un maldito pastor pervertido que la tenía enviciada y porque sabía satisfacerla como nadie más. Además su apetito sexual tan elevado era a causa del embarazo y de eso David era también MUY responsable, así que lo correcto era que se hiciera cargo de esa situación, era su deber como su príncipe, su pastor pervertido y padre del pedacito de amor que cargaba en su vientre.

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y torció sus ojos al verlo dormir de espaldas tan tranquilamente, ajeno a la necesidad con la que Regina había despertado. Apartó con cuidado las sábanas y se mordió el labio inferior con gusto al dejar al descubierto el escultural cuerpo del príncipe.

Afortunadamente ambos se habían quedado dormidos desnudos y eso solo iba a facilitar todo el trabajo.

La reina entonces se subió a horcajadas sobre él y el príncipe soltó un suspiro, pero no despertó. Se reclinó hasta alcanzar su apuesto rostro y en el proceso tuvo que reprimir un gemidito que amenazó con abandonar sus labios cuando sus pezones rozaron apenas el pecho de David y entonces empezó a besar su mandíbula al tiempo que acariciaba ese amplio pecho con sus manos, siguió con su boca repartiendo pequeños besos hasta que depositó uno detrás de su oreja y entonces sí lo sintió estremecer, besó de nuevo esmerándose más en acariciar su pecho

\- David... - susurró en su oído y movió ligeramente sus caderas - Mi amor - susurró de nuevo

\- ¿Mmh? - preguntó el príncipe adormilado sin abrir sus ojos aún, por lo que Regina no podía decir que estaba despierto

\- Te necesito - dijo en un jadeó y David soltó un largo suspiro para después envolverla con sus brazos y pegarla un poquito a su pecho

\- ¿Quieres que te mime para que puedas dormir? - preguntó con la voz rasposa para después pegar su mejilla a la cabeza de Regina y moverla un poco como si le estuviera acariciando

\- No - renegó un poquito frustrada porque no estaba entendiendo nada. Logró erguirse zafándose del agarre de David, tomó una de las grandes manos de él y la llevó a su propia intimidad para que le sintiera y…

\- Oh, Regina - gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, apenas había abierto los ojos al escucharla negar y tuvo que cerrarlos de golpe al sentirla tan húmeda

\- Estoy muy excitada y mojada - jadeó con necesidad, tratando de provocarlo para que la tomara de una vez. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en cuanto sintió sus dedos apenas tocar su sexo

\- Vas a ser mi muerte - siseó con ardor el príncipe.

Las palabras de la reina tenían un efecto poderoso sobre él, verla así tan necesitada y excitada, alimentaba su deseo pasional, oscuro y posesivo sobre ella. No sabía qué había hecho de correcto en su vida para poder ser tan afortunado de tenerla.

Incapaz de negarle lo que pedía e impulsado por su necesidad de satisfacerla y poseerla, sacó la almohada de debajo de su cabeza, por supuesto que se ganó una queja cuando dejó de tocarla, algo que le hizo sonreír de lado. Después la tomó de las caderas con ambas manos

\- Ven acá arriba, belleza - le urgió moviéndola con sus manos para que entendiera lo que pedía. Su miembro había comenzado a despertar al instante que sus dedos rozaron su húmeda intimidad y ella le dijo explícitamente que estaba mojada y excitada.

Regina se dejó guiar, la hizo moverse hacia arriba mientras él se acomodaba mejor, de tal manera que las piernas de la reina quedaron a cada lado de su cabeza y su sexo ardiente y palpitante quedó sobre su boca, listo para que David lo devorará. Se relamió un poco mientras con sus manos masajeaba un poco los muslos de ella.

Volteó hacia abajo mientras con sus manos se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama, él le miraba intensamente con sus bellos ojos azules oscurecidos, como si quisiera penetrarle el alma, tanto que Regina sintió que su esencia comenzaba a brotar de su intimidad por la anticipación

\- Hueles exquisito - siseó el príncipe inhalando profundamente para embriagarse del aroma femenino de su reina. Pudo sentir que Regina se estremeció con su acción y sus palabras - Ahora sí, mi insaciable majestad. Toma todo lo que necesites - cerró sus ojos y la jaló un poquito hacia su boca colocándolos a ambos en la posición correcta.

De esa forma Regina podía tener el control y el príncipe estaba dispuesto a dejarla de momento, solo tenía que sacar su lengua y permitir que ella se moviera a su antojo.

La reina jadeó pesado cuando esa lengua hizo contacto con su necesita intimidad, David lamió un par de veces y después hizo pequeños círculos con la punta en su hinchado clítoris

\- Ohh - gimió bajito y entonces comenzó con un vaivén ligero pero cadencioso, frotando su palpitante botón de placer en la lengua del príncipe y era sumamente delicioso.

Pronto las manos de David viajaron de sus muslos a su vientre, le acarició un poco para después subir más hasta alcanzar sus senos que conforme el embarazo avanzaba se iban poniendo más grandes y sensibles - Mnnh sí - gimió cuando los masajeó un poco y en ese momento se empezó a sentir muy cerca del orgasmo.

La estimulación que ella misma tomaba de la lengua de David estaba siendo ejercida directamente en su clítoris y era maravilloso poder acelerar y desacelerar el ritmo, no le faltaba mucho para llegar por lo que se esmeró moviéndose un poco más fuerte, los hábiles dedos del príncipe buscaron sus pezones, los apresó, los jaló un poco y eso fue suficiente para Regina, se vino jadeando pesado y estremeciéndose. David la estimuló un poco con su nariz ayudándola con su orgasmo sin dejar de estimular sus pezones.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando las caderas de la reina comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, por Dios, tal cual se lo había dicho, estaba insaciable y lejos de molestarle le encantaba, saber que siempre estaba tan excitada y necesitada de él, tanto que ahora hasta le había despertado en medio de la noche porque quería sexo, le hacía sentir tan bien y afortunado.

Dejó que se moviera un poco de esa forma de nuevo, esperando a que su orgasmo comenzara a formarse una vez más, se estaba guiando solo por los gemiditos y jadeos que dejaba escapar mientras él regresaba sus manos a su vientre acariciando para después pasar a su divino trasero y lo masajeó, hasta que pudo sentir que Regina se acercaba al orgasmo de nuevo entonces sí, la aferró del trasero y empezó a enterrar su lengua en su dulce intimidad arrancando gemidos altos de esos preciosos labios y de pronto la reina se estaba viniendo de nuevo

\- Oh, Diosss - siseó Regina cerrando sus ojos fuertemente con ese nuevo orgasmo, la lengua de David hacía maravillas en su sexo y a ella le encantaba, era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Tragó pesado mientras jadeaba e intentaba recuperarse un poco de ese clímax cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos y su boca en un gemido mudo porque David se prendió de su hinchado botón de placer y comenzó a succionar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Regina sintió sus piernas temblar a cada lado de la cabeza del príncipe y su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar y lo único que podía pensar era que era demasiado pronto para un nuevo orgasmo, pero de nuevo concluía que David era un experto en darle placer con su boca y por Dios que casi sentía que comenzaría a llorar del placer.

Por su lado el príncipe estaba perdido en el sabor de la reina, bebió toda su esencia de ambos orgasmos y quería más, quería seguirla saboreando y quería, como siempre, darle más placer. Su miembro estaba ya totalmente erguido y daba tirones con cada gemido que Regina soltaba, como reclamando por atención, pero aún no, debía aguantar un poco más.

La escuchaba gemir y lloriquear mientras la penetraba incansablemente con su lengua, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, se tensaba por momentos y podía sentir en su lengua que su entrada se contraía de pronto y gimió en su sexo cuando la escuchó gritar llegando al orgasmo una vez más

\- D-David - lloriqueó la reina al tiempo que su cuerpo era azotado por una nueva oleada de placer. Apenas fue consciente que dejó de sentir al príncipe y de un momento a otro estaba recostada en la cama.

David tomó sus piernas, las elevó un poco y las abrió, las sostuvo de esa forma. La reina tenía sus preciosas mejillas encendidas y jadeaba en busca de aliento con sus ojos apretados y la boca entreabierta. Hubiera querido esperar a que se recuperara un poco, pero ya no podía contenerse.

Así que sin perder el tiempo colocó su miembro en la pequeña y palpitante entrada y la penetró de una sola y certera estocada

\- Ohhh, belleza - siseó con ardor al sentirla tan apretada sobre su miembro, estaba ardiente, se contraría sobre él y estaba tan, tan húmeda.

Regina se arqueó lanzando un gemido estrangulado al sentirle atravesarla prácticamente con su enorme erección. Sin darle tiempo a nada comenzó a penetrarla fuerte y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue retorcerse de puro y delicioso placer.

David soltó sus piernas y se reclinó sobre ella para prenderse de su pezón izquierdo

\- A-ah - soltó un gemidito tan erótico que por puro instinto David mordió la pequeña protuberancia en sus labios y la jaló un poco haciéndola sisear ardorosamente. Después subió para besarla, introdujo su lengua en su linda boca y luego bajó de nuevo para concentrarse en su otro pezón, lo lamió y luego le envolvió con su boca chupando - Mmhhh, David - jadeó ella casi sin aliento, podía escuchar lo excitada que seguía, pero ya había aguantado demasiado y necesitaba venirse.

Se irguió de nuevo, la tomó de los costados y empezó a arremeter en ella, fuerte y duro, procurando golpear ese punto especial dentro de ella. Regina comenzó a gritar y a soltar lloriqueos, pidiéndole que la hiciera venir una vez más y él no la iba a defraudar, le había despertado para eso, para satisfacerla, para hacerla venir una y otra vez, todas las que su hermosa reina quisiera

\- Vente, Regina - ordenó con su voz profunda, oscura y posesiva - Vente para mí - exigió y simplemente, como si David fuese dueño de su cuerpo, la reina se vino tensándose por completo y gritando el nombre de su príncipe. Le sintió aferrarla con sus manos por donde la tenía agarrada y Regina gimió gustosa cuando empezó a derramarse dentro de ella. Jamás se iba a cansar de esa sensación, sentirlo palpitar dentro de su intimidad, sentir su ardiente semilla llenándola.

Salió cuidadosamente de ella cuando terminó y cuando la sintió relajarse un poco. Se dejó caer en la cama enseguida de ella y besó su frente

\- Te amo - susurró Regina adormilada y buscó sus labios para besarle con mucho amor. El sexo había sido maravilloso como siempre y la excitación con la que había despertado al fin de había ido dejando solo esa deliciosa sensación que le dejaba tener sexo con David

\- Te amo también. Mucho - la besó de nuevo mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su pequeño vientre y le acariciaba con ternura. Ella sonrió sobre su boca ante su acción.

David buscó las cobijas, les tapo a ambos mientras la reina se acurrucaba en sus brazos y por fin, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Durante esos días en los que Regina se la pasaba encima de David, los trabajos que la reina prometió se estaban llevando a cabo, los aldeanos estaban siendo muy respetuosos y pacientes, no habían vuelto a cruzar el hechizo que protegía el castillo porque estaban siendo proveídos de todo lo necesario y ellos no podían estar más que agradecidos por la buena voluntad que la reina estaba mostrando.

Por su parte a la reina le había tocado ayudar un par de veces más a los aldeanos del Reino Blanco cuidando de no ser vista, aunque, así como los habitantes de la primera aldea que ayudó, éstos lo sabían.

Mientras que, en el Reino Blanco, Azul decidió mandar al hada Naranja junto con otras hadas, las que siempre apoyaban a esa hada y otras tantas que le apoyaban a ella misma para no levantar sospechas, al reino de las Hadas, con la excusa de que no podía seguir solo aquel lugar. Además había asegurado que la princesa estaba ahora más tranquila y que confiaba que pronto comenzara a acercarse a su gente.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Naranja lo tuvo que hacer, de lo contrario, no solo ella sino las hadas que eran sus aliadas, corrían el riesgo de ser desterradas.

Snow y Graham se habían visto un par de veces con la finalidad de armar un plan para poder capturar a Regina.

* * *

David, Regina y Henry se encontraban en el comedor terminando de charlar después de haber tenido una comida amena como las que siempre solían tener.

Henry no dejaba de darle gracias a todos los cielos por haber permitido que su niña tuviera la fortuna de cruzar camino con un hombre como David, no dejaba de agradecer tampoco que, bien o mal, el príncipe al final se había decidido por Regina y anhelaba con todo su corazón que ese matrimonio con la princesa Snow no fuera válido. Nada le iba a hacer más feliz en el mundo que ver a su pequeña caminando hacia el altar por amor, no como había tenido que hacerlo tiempo atrás, siendo tan solo una niña de dieciséis años y recordaba con culpa que él no hizo nunca nada para salvarla

\- ¿Todo bien, papá? - preguntó Regina un poco consternada al ver la cara de su padre, parecía como si estuviese pensando en algo que le causaba nostalgia

\- Estoy bien, mi niña - dijo tragando pesado al verse descubierto - Solo estoy un poco cansado. Iré a recostarme un rato - le sonrió tiernamente - Todavía tengo que revisar los últimos informes de las diligencias de ambos - después se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta donde Regina estaba sentada y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente

\- Descansa, papi - dijo la reina cerrando sus ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de ese tierno y protector beso de su padre

\- Compórtense - pidió Henry mirando con seriedad al príncipe quien solo abrió sus ojos grandes, como asustado, haciendo que Regina riera casi a carcajadas - Va para ti también, niña - le reprimió solo un poquito y la reina paró de reír al instante y esta vez fue David quien sonrió triunfante, abrió su boca, pero no logró articular ninguna excusa.

Henry sólo torció sus ojos, tal cual lo hacía Regina y salió del lugar dejándolos a solas por completo

\- Regina, necesito decirte algo - tardó más en decir esa frase que en tener a la reina sobre él besándole con arrebato, había logrado hacer espacio para subirse a horcajadas encima del príncipe

\- No puedo esperar más - jadeó Regina sobre su boca mientras bajaba sus manos para buscar la hebilla de su pantalón

\- Regina… - le llamó de nuevo sintiendo pequeñas mordidas y besos en su mandíbula - Hey - intentó una vez más, la reina había logrado abrir sus pantalones, pero antes de que le pudiera tocar con su delicada mano él la detuvo

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con un poco de fastidio. Necesitaba sexo en ese momento y el maldito pastor no se lo estaba dando, o bueno, se estaba resistiendo a dárselo

\- Ahorita tendremos sexo encima del comedor si quieres, pero primero escúchame - pidió el príncipe besando su cuello, causando un pequeño estremecimiento en la hermosa mujer - Un mensajero del reino de Midas llegó poco antes de la comida - posó su mano derecha en el trasero de infarto de la reina y la otra en uno de sus muslos

\- Seguro es de ella… ¿Y? - preguntó Regina alzando una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas, muy, muy seria, podía percibir el fastidio en su voz y el príncipe no se sacaba de la cabeza una idea que le rondaba respecto a lo que le pasaba a la reina cada que hablaban de Abigail.

David no pudo evitar sonreír, negando un poco con su cabeza y eso pareció molestarla un poquito más porque se aclaró la garganta

\- Me pide que nos veamos a solas en un punto intermedio entre el Castillo y su reino - dijo acariciando entre una nalga de Regina y su espalda baja

\- No - fue la respuesta automática de la reina

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó él sorprendido por la rotunda negativa

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ir a verte a solas con ella en medio del bosque? - reclamó sorprendiendo aún más al príncipe

\- Porque nos está ayudando y seguro lo que tiene que decirme debe ser en persona - respondió un poco divertido de verla celosa, porque eso era lo que le pasaba a Regina y si era sincero se veía muy linda así

\- Sí, por supuesto- dijo sarcásticamente torciendo sus ojos con dramatismo

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó comenzando a descolocarse por la actitud de la reina

\- No quiero que te veas a solas con ella - no sabía qué le estaba pasando, solo sabía que los celos y el enojo la estaban consumiendo

\- ¿Estás celosa? - preguntó procurando no sonar burlesco

\- ¡No estoy celosa! - exclamó muy molesta, se levantó del regazo de David y éste no la detuvo - ¡No irás a verla! - sentenció, como dando a entender que esa era la última palabra

\- Dame una buena razón - dijo serio levantándose de su asiento y parándose frente a ella, la situación se estaba acalorando y el príncipe solo quería hacerla entrar en razón. Por un momento se remontó a la celda donde todo empezó, cuando precisamente para darle una buena lección la había puesto sobre su regazo y la había nalgueado por portarse como una niña malcriada y por Dios que tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso ahora

\- ¿Sabes qué? - estaba tan furiosa que no estaba pensando en nada de lo que decía y sabía que estaba mal pero no podía detenerse - Lárgate con ella si quieres - dijo entre dientes y apretando sus manos en puños

\- Regina… basta - pidió ahora sí ofendido, trató de acercarse a ella, pero Regina le detuvo con magia sorprendiéndolo. Hacía tiempo que la reina no usaba su magia contra él de esa forma y eso le molestó. Forcejeó apenas un poco y después decidió que no quería llevar eso más lejos - ¡Bien! - exclamó también con algo de enojo, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar sin decir más, dejando sola a la hermosa y celosa reina.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina llegara a la habitación, a donde David se había ido después de salir del comedor.

El príncipe suspiró cuando la escuchó entrar, estaba a punto de ir de vuelta para hablar con ella, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado así, estaba embarazada y sabía que no todo era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, estaba molesto y dolido porque sentía que de alguna forma la reina no estaba confiando en él, eso dolía y le asustaba que Regina pensara que, así como le pasó con ella, le pudiera pasar con otra mujer.

Tomó aire cuando llegó a la alcoba, entró y lo vio parado de espaldas a la puerta enseguida de la chimenea. Caminó hasta él sin decir palabra y le abrazó por detrás enterrando su rostro en su espalda, dejó un besito ahí.

David tomó una de las manos de Regina y la llevó a su boca para besarla, pero no dijo nada. La reina frunció su ceño extrañada y preocupada, se separó de él rodeándolo para pararse enfrente de él

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? - preguntó tragando pesado al ver que él no le miraba, sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Ese embarazo iba a acabar con ella en todos los aspectos

\- Dime la verdad - dijo serio y entonces volteó a verla. Su hermosa reina, se veía tan preocupada - ¿Piensas que voy a engañarte con Abigail? - preguntó rogando porque la respuesta fuese negativa, tenía mucho miedo que en verdad Regina no confiara plenamente en él

\- ¡No! - exclamó la reina dándose cuenta lo que sus palabras habían causado realmente

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó David, se le veía tan dolido que el corazón de Regina se estrujó. Sus bellos ojos azules se veían muy tristes y eso le hizo sentir inmensamente culpable, lo único que quería ver en esos ojos, que le tenían atrapada, era felicidad

\- Es que… - y se abrazó a él enterrando su rostro ahora en su pecho. El príncipe la envolvió inmediatamente en un abrazo entre posesivo y protector - No sé qué me pasa - confesó soltando un sollozo - Me causa rabia pensarte a solas con otra mujer - sintió un beso en su cabeza.

David buscó con sus manos el rostro de Regina, lo tomó y le alzó para que le viera

\- Eres la única - le dijo muy serio, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, los tenía un poco vidriosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar, quería que le quedara en claro que sus palabras eran ciertas - Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo, vas a darme un hijo - su voz iba cambiando a una de emoción al decir eso - No hay otra mujer para mí, más que tú - besó su frente - Soy tuyo, te lo he dicho incontables veces - buscó sus labios para besarla - No me arriesgaría jamás a perderte a ti y a nuestro bebé. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí - pegó su frente con la de ella cerrando sus ojos - Créeme cuando te digo que te amo. No desconfíes nunca de mí, por favor - pidió en un susurro

\- Nunca desconfiaría de ti, David - tragó pesado luchando por no derramar lágrimas después de escucharlo

\- ¿Entonces por qué los celos? - preguntó sonriendo con un poco de tristeza tratando de entender

\- Es en ella en quien no confío - dijo muy bajito y después se mordió el labio inferior como con culpa

\- Abigail está enamorada de Frederick, es la última mujer de la que deberías preocuparte - y rió un poco al ver la mirada poco amigable que la reina le dedicó - Nos íbamos a casar y no me quiso, pudo haber demandado que nos casáramos, pero no me quiso y yo tampoco a ella, le ayudé a rescatar al hombre que ama y ahora están juntos. Fin de la historia - terminó.

La vio meditar sus palabras, asintió como con duda, abrió su preciosa boca para hablar, pero él no le dejó

\- Aunque ella intentara algo yo no aceptaría. Jamás - recalcó dejando un besito tierno en la nariz de la mujer que tanto amaba, la que iba a darle un hijo y con la cual deseaba con el alma algún día poder casarse - Si no fuera importante ir a verla no lo haría - acarició con su nariz la de ella juguetonamente

\- David - dijo Regina - Es que si ella o alguien supiera que eres un pastor pervertido no te dejarían ir jamás - el príncipe comenzó a reír al escucharla y ella no pudo evitar reír junto con él

\- Ya te he dicho, es solo contigo - respondió acariciando la espalda de la reina con ambas manos logrando que ella lanzara un pequeño suspiro

\- Más te vale, encantador - dijo poniendo las manos en el amplio pecho del príncipe y alzando una ceja como con advertencia. Él le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que le mataba de amor y que la hacía suspirar involuntariamente - Siento haber usado mi magia - alargó su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de David y él inmediatamente se rindió ante su delicado toque

\- Lo sé - respondió con calma y ella se alzó de puntitas mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello para jalarle un poquito hacia abajo y besarle con algo más que amor.

Regina se estremeció completamente cuando David la aferró del trasero apretando con ganas, no pudo evitar soltar un gemidito de sorpresa en la boca del príncipe.

Se separó de su dulce boca y se acercó a su oído para hablar

\- Ahora sí debería azotar tu precioso trasero sin piedad por portarte así de mal - besó su oreja haciéndola estremecer aún más - Por ponerte celosa sin razón y hacerme enojar - la volteó de pronto, su brazo izquierdo la sostuvo por debajo de sus senos mientras su mano derecha acariciaba sus nalgas.

Tragó pesado sintiendo ese cambio en él, sabía que no podía llegar muy lejos y que debía ser cuidadoso pero la idea de dominar un poco le excitaba de sobremanera, se relamió los labios al escucharle jadear poquito ante sus caricias, se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltarle una buena nalgada, podía sentir como sus pantalones comenzaban a sentirse más apretados y sonrió porque no había en el mundo mujer que lograba excitarlo de esa forma más que su maravillosa y única Regina

\- Sube tu vestido - ordenó, la sintió tensarse levemente entre sus brazos, pero movió sus manos hacia la falda de su vestido color púrpura para subirla como él lo solicitó - Quiero que tu precioso trasero quede descubierto - dijo y sonrió cuando vio que Regina llevó el vestido hasta donde él indicó - Me encanta cuando te pones así de obediente - siseó con ardor y dejó caer una pequeña nalgada que alcanzó a hacer que el cuerpo enteró de la reina temblara.

Tomó aire profundamente intentando controlarse, su miembro ya había despertado por completo y por Dios que se estaba conteniendo de nalguear a la reina. Llevó la mano en su trasero hasta las de ella que sostenían el vestido, la hizo colocarse de nuevo de frente a él, bajó el cierre del vestido y lo sacó por encima de su cabeza, ella alzó sus brazos sin protestas

\- David... - le llamó y después se relamió los labios, se sentía un poco insegura de lo que quería decirle, pero lo estaba anhelando tanto

\- ¿Sí, belleza? - preguntó arrojando el vestido hacia un lado, después se agachó para desatar las zapatillas de la reina y ayudarle a bajarse de ellas. Tomó uno de sus pies, quitó el calzado y besó su tobillo masajeando un poco mientras ella se sostenía de sus hombros - Siempre tan fríos - dijo hincándose y cambiando de pie para darle el mismo trato.

Subió sus manos acariciando las piernas de la reina en el proceso haciéndola suspirar y después la sostuvo de la cadera. Acercó su rostro a su sexo y aspiró su exquisito aroma - Ohhh - gimió con ardor y se relamió los labios. Volteó hacia arriba y se topó con la pequeña pancita, aun así, lograba ver el bello rostro de su reina, tenía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, sus pezones estaban ya duros - ¿Reinita? - le llamó, esperó hasta tener su atención - Ibas a decirme algo - le urgió a hablar alzando una ceja.

Las mejillas de Regina se encendieron casi al instante y le pareció un poco extraño, así que se puso de pie para observarla mejor, se veía increíblemente indecisa de hablar

\- ¿Y bien? - demandó, podía percibir que lo que quería decirle sería algo interesante. La vio relamerse los labios de nuevo y pasar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo al instante. ¿Por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil? No era como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes, aunque siempre era por iniciativa del príncipe, pero había pasado ya un muy buen tiempo desde la última vez y el hecho de sentirse excitada todo el tiempo hizo que se despertara en ella ese deseo, era algo que llevaba días rondando por su cabeza y por Dios que lo quería, lo ansiaba.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, David se veía tan imponente, dominante y protector en esos momentos, seguramente por el estado en que la veía y eso fue lo que terminó por convencerla de pedírselo, confiaba plenamente en él y quería demostrárselo

\- Quiero que me castigues - dijo al fin y pudo ver la sorpresa en su apuesto rostro ante su petición.

El príncipe cerró sus ojos, apretó el agarre en sus caderas e inhaló profundo, la reina pudo percibir que él temblaba ligeramente

\- Regina… - la voz se le escuchó un poco temblorosa también y estaba segura que se iba a negar, sabía que no lo hacía solo porque estaba embarazada, pero ella aun así lo anhelaba, David iba a hacer cuidadoso, siempre lo era y muy seguramente lo iba a ser más esta vez, pero no le importaba, solo quería sentirlo de esa forma

\- Serás cuidadoso, lo sé - le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de él, David abrió sus ojos y pudo percibir el fuego y deseo en él - Confió en ti - le sonrió con amor y dio un suave apretón en sus brazos.

La tomó de una mano y caminó con ella hasta la cama, se sentó y la hizo sentarse encima de él. Estaba rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha se posó en su pancita, buscó sus labios y la besó con un poco de arrebato.

Estaba muy excitado, no iba a negarlo, hubiese jurado que se iba a venir en sus pantalones cuando la escuchó pedirle que la castigara, pero quería estar seguro que de verdad ella quería eso porque lo deseaba, no porque sintiera la obligación sólo porque él lo quería o que tenía que hacerlo por el pequeño percance que habían tenido

\- No necesitas hacer ésto para demostrarme que confías en mí, te creo - le besó de nuevo ahora con intensidad, introdujo su lengua en su boca acaparando todo y robándole el aliento

\- No es por eso - jadeó Regina luchando un poco por aire, David la había a ahogar un día de esos - En verdad lo deseo - dijo removiendo un poco sobre él, podía sentir en su muslo la dureza atrapada en los pantalones del príncipe

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó luchando porque sus ojos no se cerraran involuntariamente al sentir sus movimientos sobre él

\- Sí - respondió torciendo sus ojos - Además tú también quieres hacerlo - le miró alzando una ceja - De lo contrario no me habrías intentando provocar hace unos momentos -

\- Me atrapaste - dijo cerrando un ojo y apretando un lado de su boca solamente - Es solo que me sorprende que me lo pidas - confesó relamiéndose los labios - Jamás lo habías hecho y bueno… lo que acaba de pasar -

\- David - tomó con ambas manos el apuesto rostro del príncipe - Lo quiero, lo deseo - habló con una firmeza que causó escalofríos en él - Llevo días ansiando que insinuaras que quieres nalguearme. ¡Algo! - exclamó apretando un poquito el rostro de David en sus manos haciéndole reír - Sé que no quieres por el embarazo, pero… - tragó pesado y apretó sus muslos y los movió un poco tratando de obtener un poco de estimulación, su clítoris comenzaba a punzar - siempre estoy muy excitada y pensar en que me castigues de nuevo me calienta más de lo normal - cerró sus ojos al hablar y su rostro tomó una expresión de anhelo y placer que casi hizo que el príncipe la tomara, la arrojara sobre la cama y la poseyera sin importarle nada

\- ¿Más de lo normal? - preguntó un poquito burlesco cuando pudo reponerse

\- El solo pensarte me calienta, encantador - dijo con los dientes apretados - Tanto, que, si te dieras placer tú mismo y te vinieras, me vendría contigo sin que me tocaras - acabó con un tonito de desesperación

\- ¡Majestad! - exclamó el príncipe como con sorpresa al escucharla hablar de esa forma, pero era obvio que estaba jugando, la vio reír un poco y negar con su cabeza divertida - ¿Sabes? - preguntó con una sonrisita socarrona en sus labios - No eres tú quien debería ponerse celosa. El reino entero debería estar celoso de mí - le miró con deseo - Si supieran que te gusta estar debajo... - dijo con un tono posesivo en su voz, quería probar un poco el dominio y control que le dejaría tener sobre ella.

Para su sorpresa Regina sonrió de medio lado coqueta y acercó su bello rostro al de él

\- No te equivoques, pastor pervertido. Solo me gusta estar debajo de ti - susurró sobre sus labios, lo vio cerrar sus ojos y tragar pesado. De pronto se sintió rodeada por ambos brazos del príncipe y él enterró su rostro en medio de sus pechos

\- Eres maravillosa - siseó con ardor. No la iba a defraudar, le iba a dar lo que estaba pidiendo

\- Castígame entonces, encantador - pidió y lo sintió aferrarla un poco más - Quiero que me nalguees - sintió como inhalaba muy profundo en medio de sus pechos y se atrevió a morder un poco su piel en ese punto, Regina cerró sus ojos cuando lo sintió lamer entre medio de sus pechos y subir por su cuello, su barbilla e introducirse de nuevo en su boca en un beso apasionado y dominante

\- Nalgadas no - pasó su brazo derecho bajo sus piernas y se puso de pie alzándola con él, después la depositó con cuidado en la cama

\- ¿Por qué no? - renegó Regina

\- Porque es algo que te gusta - dijo David - Y no quiero arruinarlo -

\- No lo arruinaras - intentó convencerle y el príncipe la tomó por la barbilla alzando su rostro para que le mirara

\- Es algo demasiado intenso y por tu estado... - dijo refiriéndose al embarazo - puede resultar mal y entonces jamás lo querrás de nuevo - le habló con firmeza y pudo ver la decepción en su bello rostro - Y yo no quiero renunciar a la posibilidad de azotar tu precioso trasero por el resto de mis días - la vio cerrar sus ojos y negar divertida, se mordió el labio inferior al verla, se veía tan hermosa

\- Es solo que quería sentirte como la primera vez - se mordió el labio inferior y después alzó un poquito sus hombros como dando a entender que estaba bien

\- Haremos algo como la primera vez - concedió y pudo ver que los ojos de Regina brillaron de una manera especial - Y tendrás una que otra nalgada - le guiñó el ojo y la reina le sonrió - Híncate sobre la cama, belleza - su voz se escuchó profunda, la vio tensarse levemente pero después se colocó como pidió.

Sin apartar su mirada penetrante ni un segundo de ella se desvistió por completo, su hinchada y dolorosa erección se alzaba orgullosa a la espera de poder estar enterrada en el húmedo, apretado y cálido interior de la reina.

Podía ver la anticipación y la excitación en sus preciosos ojos chocolate, le miraba expectante porque él actuara y no la iba a defraudar, jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. Alzó su mano derecha para acariciar su cabeza y su cabello, soltó el elegante moño que traía dejando su cabellera suelta, llevó luego su mano izquierda a su miembro y lo acercó a su bello rostro.

La vio relamerse los labios y después, sin apartar su vista de él depositó un tierno beso en la punta de su miembro haciéndole sisear y mover un poco su cadera, se contuvo de aferrarla del cabello y obligarle a tomar su miembro en su preciosa boca.

Se relamió los labios saboreando lo poco que quedó impregnado de la esencia del príncipe en sus labios y después tomó la cabeza con los mismos y chupó un poco, lo vio cerrar sus ojos y sisear, sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Llevó su mano derecha al miembro de David y lo envolvió en la base, de esa forma marcaba un límite que él respetaba para no ir más profundo de lo que ella le permitiera. Ahuecó un poco sus mejillas y empezó a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia delante

\- Oh, mi Regina - gimió con deseo el príncipe, era maravillosa con su boca. Metía y sacaba su erección de su dulce boca tomando un poco más en cada movimiento y más, siseó con ardor cuando Regina empezó a estimularlo con su mano derecha y de pronto bajaba a sus testículos para después volver a su miembro y era simplemente delicioso.

Apoyó su mano izquierda entre la cadera y la ingle de David para sostenerse mejor, estaba decidida a tomarlo por completo en su boca esa noche, mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba sentirlo bajar por su garganta y derramarse ahí, no dejando más opción que tragar su esencia.

Era un débil y un vil pervertido por ella, apenas había comenzado y él ya se sentía casi al borde del orgasmo.

Por su parte Regina sentía que su ropa interior se humedecía más al verlo y escucharlo, saber que a David le gustaba tanto que hiciera eso, le proporcionaba un placer inexplicable. Se concentró en tomar todo lo que ella misma se permitió hasta que se sintió con la confianza de ir más lejos.

Sacó el miembro de su boca para respirar un poco y el príncipe le acarició la cabeza, lamió su longitud arrancándole gemidos ardorosos y después regresó a la punta, abrió su boca para tomarle y muy lentamente comenzó a introducir el hinchado y ardiente miembro en su boca, le gustaba sentir esa presión en sus labios que rodear la gruesa erección del príncipe le causaba

\- Ahhh, eso es hermosa - siseó David, alentándole a seguir - Me encanta ver como tus preciosos labios se ensanchan alrededor de mi miembro - habló con un toque de lujuria en su voz. Regina sonrió porque aparentemente habían estado pensando lo mismo, lo sentía temblar bajo la palma de su mano izquierda y entonces quitó su mano derecha del miembro que aferraba

\- Carajo - gimió el príncipe desde lo más profundo de su garganta al ver que quitaba el límite, le permitiría adentrarse por completo, apretó los dientes tratando de controlarse y no arremeter en su linda boca, también de no venirse en ese mismo momento.

Regina se apoyó con ambas manos en las caderas de David, tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir, cerró sus ojos y siguió, tratando de amoldar su boca para que pudiera bajar, relajó su garganta y no se detuvo hasta que lo sintió apenas tocar su garganta. Se movió hacia atrás, más y más, tomó aire un par de veces de nuevo y se movió hacia delante para esta vez lograr tenerlo por completo dentro de su boca y el sonido que el príncipe lanzó, no sonó muy propio que digamos, la reina pudo sentir su propia intimidad palpitar porque la situación era maravillosa.

Se retiró hasta que solo la cabeza quedó en su boca y regresó hasta el final, comenzando a marcar un ritmo cadencioso de penetración, donde sacaba y metía su miembro y de pronto le dejaba bajar por su garganta

\- V-Voy a venirme - gimió David con un poco de desesperación, al ver que Regina seguía en su tarea y no se quitaba o protestaba entendió que le dejaría venirse dentro. Empezó a mover sus caderas ligeramente para encontrarse con los movimientos de ella, fueron apenas un par de segundos, ya se sentía que iba a llegar, estaba a nada, en eso la reina se detuvo y dio un suave apretón en sus caderas y el mensaje era claro, se movió de forma controlada pero ahora era él quien estaba penetrando su linda y dulce boca, procurando llegar hasta donde no pudiera más.

Se sintió llegar, se metió hasta el fondo y aferró un poco la cabeza de Regina para mantenerla en su sitio mientras se derramaba en su garganta prácticamente obligándola a tragar su esencia. Cuando terminó salió de ella, la escuchó tomar aire como con un poco de desesperación, tomó su bello rostro y le obligó a alzarlo para besarle con arrebato y pasión, pudo saborearse a sí mismo de su preciosa boca.

La soltó y fue al buró por agua, le ofreció el vaso y después lo regreso para luego estar parado frente a ella de nuevo

\- Misma regla - habló David - Solo pídeme que me detenga y lo haré - se inclinó para besar su frente

\- Lo sé - murmuró Regina cerrado sus ojos con ese beso, amaba los besos de David en su frente, le hacía sentir tan protegida y cuidada por él

\- Sé que lo sabes - dijo el príncipe, se escuchaba orgulloso de ella - De otra forma me habrías pedido que me detuviera la primera vez y no lo hiciste - besó su mejilla escuchándola inhalar profundo - Solo pediste que me detuviera con las nalgadas. Para mí es importante que sepas que me detendré al momento que lo pidas - y entonces la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella - Te amo -

\- También te amo - dijo la reina acariciando una de las mejillas de David.

Él asintió y después se volvió hacia uno de los doseles de la cama donde unas de las ligeras cortinas estaban atadas, las desató para poder tomar la fina soga que las amarraba. Volteó a ver a Regina, estaba atenta y se mordía el labio inferior, seguramente entendiendo lo que haría, después de todo ya sabía que sería algo como la primera vez

\- ¿Puedes volver la soga más suave? - preguntó, tenía que aprovechar que Regina tenía magia y no quería lastimar sus muñecas más de lo necesario. La reina movió su mano y la soga cambió por una muy fina tela que le encantó - Gracias, majestad - le sonrió agradecido - Date la vuelta y dame la espalda. Así, hincada - Regina se movió como él lo indicó.

Se pegó a la cama para alcanzarla mejor, apartó su largo cabello hacia un lado y empezó a besar su cuello con calma haciéndola suspirar bajito, acarició sus hombros un poco, después bajó por sus brazos hasta que llegó a sus manos, sostuvo ambas con una sola de sus grandes manos y tomando la fina tela comenzó a atarlas por las muñecas estratégicamente, de esa forma ella podría mover sus brazos hasta cierto punto.

La jaló hacia él de uno de sus brazos y el pequeño cuerpo de Regina se pegó a su pecho al instante, el movimiento fue un poco menos que delicado, pero no brusco. Llevó sus manos a su vientre, le acarició y después subió lentamente, erizando la hermosa y suave piel a su paso hasta que llegó a sus redondos e increíbles senos, los acarició, cada uno con sus dedos índice, rodeándolos por completo, subiendo por los mismos, paseando alrededor de la areola con delicadeza y después regresó a rodear el seno, repitió la acción un par de veces mientras sentía a la hermosa reina estremecer por momentos y le veía moverse ligeramente como con ansia.

Al fin llegó a los endurecidos pezones, les acarició un par de veces de la misma forma

\- Mmhh - gimió Regina muy quedito

\- ¿Están muy sensibles hoy? - preguntó besando detrás de su oreja

\- S-Sí - respondió entrecortadamente y después se relamió los labios. Le estaba encantando lo que estaba haciendo con sus senos, ese toque delicado era perfecto. Con sus manos atadas acarició el vientre del príncipe que era lo que tenía a su alcance

\- Lo que hiciste con tu boca fue maravilloso - le elogió besando su cuello de nuevo al tiempo que seguía acariciando con delicadeza sus senos

\- David… - su voz se escuchó afectada

\- Dime, hermosa - demandó y sintió sus manos jugar con el vello cerca de su miembro - Quieta - le tomó de la mandíbula y alzó su rostro para que le mirara - Nadie ha dicho que puedes tocarme -

\- Tampoco dijiste que no podía - se defendió con un poco de picardía y de pronto sintió una nalgada que la hizo quejarse - Ahh - gimió con un poquito de ardor con la sensación punzante que le dejó

\- Basta de juegos - dijo David con los dientes apretados.

Le sostuvo por la tela que ataba sus delicadas muñecas haciendo un poco de tensión y con su otra mano empezó a guiar a Regina hacia abajo hasta que su rostro y su pecho quedaron recostados en la cama con su trasero en el aire, justo donde el príncipe le quería.

Se hizo hacia atrás para observarla un poco y permitirse arder de deseo por esa imagen tan erótica, la imponente y elegante reina del bosque encantado, con sus manos atadas, su cabeza abajo y su trasero de infarto elevado para él. Llevó una mano a su miembro que estaba semi erecto por inercia y se estimuló un poco jadeando.

Inhaló profundo y se acercó de nuevo a ella, se inclinó para besar su espalda baja, justo por encima de la tela de encaje de su ropa interior

\- ¿Crees que te mereces un castigo por ponerte celosa y hacerme enojar? - preguntó con la voz profunda y oscura, dominante y posesiva. La escuchó empezar a respirar más pesado - Responde -

\- Sí - jadeó la reina con ardor en su voz, como si estuviese completamente entregada a él y a sus deseos - Merezco que me castigues por hacerte enojar - pudo sentir sus mejillas arder al decir eso y sin poderlo evitar enterró su rostro en las suaves cobijas de la cama, estaba muriendo de excitación y anticipación

\- Por supuesto que lo mereces - sonrió David de lado, aunque ella no podía verle. Gozaba como nada en el mundo que se comportara de esa forma con él, que le dejara tener así, alimentando su oscuro deseo por ella y cumpliendo sus más oscuras fantasías donde Regina llevaba años siendo la protagonista de las mismas.

Tomó la ropa interior de la reina para bajarla con lentitud, dejando poco a poco al descubierto su precioso trasero, amaba esas carnosas y fabulosas nalgas, besó la izquierda y después gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta al ver que la fina prenda estaba empapada de la esencia de Regina.

Tragó pesado tratando de contenerse, se le hacía agua la boca por la anticipación de poderla probar, se apresuró a dejar la prenda lo más abajo que la pudo llevar por la posición que tenía la reina.

Después regresó su atención a su húmedo sexo, con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda abrió un poco sus nalgas, la sintió removerse y después abrió un poquito más sus piernas como acomodándose mejor y él negó divertido.

Regina estaba muy ansiosa porque eso sucediera y David iba a esforzarse por darle todo el placer posible en ese erótico juego. Con su mano derecha tocó apenas su intimidad para que sus dedos se impregnaran de su esencia. Inmediatamente las caderas de la reina se movieron haciéndolo morderse el labio inferior divertido

\- Ohhh - gimió la hermosa e indefensa reina, bueno, lo de indefensa era un decir, tenía su magia y en el momento que quisiera podía deshacerse del amarre de sus manos y detenerle también, estaba a su merced por elección

\- Mmhh - gimió David por igual - ¿Toda esta humedad es por mí? - preguntó

\- Sí - respondió sin perder el tiempo, necesitaba que le diera placer

\- ¿Te calentó tener mi miembro en tu boca, Regina? - se atrevió a preguntar y la escuchó gemir ahogadamente y después movió su cabeza asintiendo como pudo desde su posición - ¿Te calienta pensar que te voy a castigar? -

\- D-David… - gimió como en una queja

\- Solo quiero un sí o un no, belleza - acarició ese punto entre su entrada posterior y el comienzo de su intimidad

\- Sabes que sí - concedió con un poco de dificultad, se sentía al borde de pedirle que la tocara, estaba jugando con ella y eso era cruel porque David sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba, sentía su clítoris hinchado y un poco entumecido por la espera

\- Esta vez haremos algo diferente - comenzó a explicar el príncipe mientras bajaba para acomodarse mejor al pie de la cama y poder hacer lo que quería con ella - No voy a negarte los orgasmos, esta vez voy a ser muy generoso porque reconoces tu falta y sabes que mereces un castigo - su miembro daba pequeños tirones, tenía su intimidad frente a su rostro, olía maravilloso y estaba tan mojada, que él solo podía imaginarse lo apretada y caliente que estaba con seguridad - Esta vez, vas a darme todos los orgasmos que tengas - dijo paseando su nariz por toda su sexo en un toque ligero y esas perfectas caderas se movieron hacia atrás como buscando más contacto pero él se hizo hacia atrás ganándose una queja frustrada

\- E-encantador… yo - se escuchaba tan desesperada que David casi avienta su propósito por la borda y la folla de una vez

\- ¿Entendido? - preguntó demandante

\- Sí, sí - gimoteo - Solo hazlo ya, por fa…¡Aaaah! - lanzó un jadeo necesitado cuando presionó directamente su clítoris con un dedo e inmediatamente empezó a trazar círculos

\- No hace falta que lo pidas, ni que me ruegues - dijo David con fingida inocencia concentrado en su labor, tenía la mirada clavada en la intimidad de la reina - El punto de todo esto es darte placer - y entonces usó dos dedos para acariciar toda su intimidad, abriendo sus pliegues, después rodeando su pequeña entrada. Soltó sus nalgas y con esos mismos dedos abrió ahora los pliegues de su intimidad para tener mejor vista, tanteó su entrada con la mano derecha, colocó un dedo en posición y empezó a empujar - Ohh, estás tan lista para mí - soltó al darse cuenta que podía introducirlo sin dificultad, la reina soltó también un gemido un poco alto y se retorció un poco.

David empezó a meter y sacar su dedo con calma, no quería acelerar las cosas… aún. Sacó su dedo ganándose una protesta que cambió por un gemido agudo cuando se prendió de su pequeño botón de placer, chupando, mordisqueando y lamiendo.

Estaba tan exquisita como siempre, podía pasarse la vida entera bebiendo de ella, quería vivir con su cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de su divina tentación. Dejó su clítoris para lamer toda la intimidad de la reina de abajo hacia arriba y siguió más arriba moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda por delante de su lengua hasta posicionarse como estaban con anterioridad, abriendo sus preciosas nalgas para exponer su entradita posterior.

Oh sí, ese lugar prohibido de la reina que ya sabía que nadie, absolutamente nadie había tenido el placer de penetrar. Recordaba que casi se viene en sus pantalones cuando la reina le confesó que nunca nadie había estado dentro de ella en ese lugar, David había sido el primero en explorar y el príncipe sintió que dejaba de funcionar cuando fue consciente que Regina era virgen de ahí y habían acordado que le permitiría tomarla por su entrada posterior ya que el bebé naciera.

Con el pensamiento de que pronto tomaría esa virginidad de su reina en mente, llevó su lengua hasta ese pequeño y apretadísimo orificio para empezar a lamer

\- Mmhhgg - gimió Regina. Ay por Dios, el pastor pervertido había llegado a su entrada prohibida y ella no podía evitar ser tan vocal cuando la estimulaba ahí. Le encantaba sentir su lengua en ese lugar, era sumamente delicioso y placentero, todavía se preguntaba cómo es que era posible sentir placer en esa parte de su cuerpo, antes de él la sola idea de permitir que alguien tocara siquiera esa parte de ella le horrorizaba, pero como en todo con David, todo era distinto y se sentía correcto.

De pronto el príncipe colocó ambas manos en cada una de sus nalgas y las abrió por completo - Oh, oh Diooos - gimió ahogadamente contra la cama cuando él empezó a forzar su entrada con su lengua, tratando de llegar a lo más profundo, luego empezó a penetrarla y la reina podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse, sentía sus mejillas arder con intensidad, sus piernas temblaban por momentos, su sexo se contraía de pronto sobre la nada.

Tenía su rostro enterrado en su divino trasero, buscando llegar más profundo dentro de su entrada posterior con su lengua, adoraba los gemiditos, lloriqueos y jadeos que su perfecta reina soltaba cuando la tocaba en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Su miembro comenzaba a expulsar líquido preseminal gracias a los hermosos sonidos que Regina soltaba y saber que podía hacerle eso le traía una satisfacción inexplicable, saber que dentro de poco su miembro estaría ahí enterrado robándose la última virginidad de la reina le hacía sentir tan orgulloso y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que, de una forma u otra, Regina le había estado esperando durante toda su vida

\- Oh, oh, ohhh - lloriqueaba la reina retorciéndose de puro placer, su vientre se apretaba, estaba a nada de llegar, podía sentir que su esencia salía de su intimidad y seguramente iba a parar directamente a la cama en caso de caer, no podía parar de gemir alto, sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de puro y exquisito placer

\- ¿Vas a venirte así para mí? - preguntó con ardor en su voz y después volvió a enterrar su lengua en su trasero, podía sentir como esa pequeña entrada se apretaba de pronto alrededor de su lengua dificultando un poco su tarea

\- N-no… no lo sé - lloriqueo la reina con un poco de desesperación, jamás se había venido solo por tener estimulación ahí, aunque sí sentía su orgasmo muy cerca.

Deseaba con su alma hacerla y verla venirse solo por tener esa estimulación, pero sabía que no era momento de intentar que sucediera, lo dejaría para otro momento, eso se trataba de que Regina tuviera orgasmos.

Se alejó un poco de ella para observar su intimidad y una sonrisa socarrona atravesó su apuesto rostro al verla

\- Reinita… - su voz se escuchó muy juguetona - Pero mira nada más - se escuchaba tan pervertido en esos momentos - Tu deliciosa esencia está a nada de caer en la cama - y era verdad, un hilo de flujo pendía de su intimidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y siseó con ardor - ¿Te gusta tener mi lengua dentro de tu trasero?, ¿eh? - preguntó

\- Mnnjjjh - afirmó la reina, en otras circunstancias se habría sentido quizá un poco avergonzada por estar admitiendo que le gusta la lengua de David en su entrada posterior, pero estaba tan excitada que no le importaban

\- Ohh, belleza - gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta - Si supieras cómo excita escucharte, como me prende saber que esto te gusta tanto que no puedes evitar mojarte toda - sin previo aviso enterró su rostro y su lengua de nuevo arrancando un gemido ardoroso de la boca de la reina y llevando su mano derecha abajo, penetró su intimidad con dos dedos de un solo empujón

\- Ohh, Dios - el gemido se escuchó ahogado y entrecortado, curvó sus dedos haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de la reina se retorciera deliciosamente por completo al estimular ese punto especial dentro de ella, metió y sacó un par de veces sus dedos sin dejar de penetrarla con tu lengua, podía sentirla contraerse de ambas entradas y - ¡Aaaahhh! - gritó Regina su orgasmo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por completo.

Su entrada posterior se cerró fuertemente sobre su lengua obligándole a salir por la extrema estrechez y sus paredes internas se cerraron sobre sus dedos con fuerza también

\- Eres tan ardiente y sensual - elogió mientras la ayudaba a bajar de su orgasmo y besaba ahora su entrada posterior, pudo sentir que Regina tembló de nuevo y lloriqueo. Cuando la sintió relajarse, se puso de pie, tomó su miembro, lo posicionó en su entrada y comenzó a adentrarse

\- Oh, sí - dijo Regina con la voz afectada por su reciente orgasmo, las manos de él pronto estuvieron en su cadera - Por favor… ¡oh! - gimió cuando la cabeza estuvo dentro, se relamió los labios y después tragó pesado cerrando sus ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de cómo poco a poco el miembro de David la iba ensanchando y llenando, apoderándose de todo de ella a su paso

\- Tan apretada como siempre, majestad - gruñó viendo como su erección desaparecía dentro de su intimidad, la sensación de entrar en ella siempre era maravillosa, veía cómo Regina apretaba sus manos en puños, seguramente a causa del placer. Ambos gimieron alto cuando estuvo por completo dentro y espero un poco a que se amoldara a su tamaño. Se inclinó sobre ella para repartir besos en su espalda haciéndola soltar pequeños gemiditos gustosos.

Cuando sintió que estaba lista empezó a entrar y salir de ella a un ritmo cadencioso, estaba concentrado en no terminar tan pronto. Escuchaba atento como su reina jadeaba entrecortadamente y decidió aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones, sonrió satisfecho al escucharla gemir ahora.

Se detuvo, tomó la tela que apresaban sus manos y la jaló alzando el cuerpo de Regina en el proceso, como si estuviese en cuatro, pero sin poder usar sus brazos para sostenerse, su torso estaba suspendido en el aire en un ángulo perfecto y de esa forma arremetió contra ella al tiempo que la jaló por los brazos

\- ¡Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! - empezó a gemir la reina y era simplemente maravilloso escucharla así, tan entregada a él, tan íntima y tan suya. Sus preciosas nalgas temblaban cada vez que se estrellaban con su pelvis.

Podía sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba de nuevo, estaba penetrándola con fuerza y le encantaba, sentía sus pezones endurecidos y su desatendido clítoris pulsar.

Una ligera capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir el escultural cuerpo de la reina y muy seguramente la de él también, las suaves paredes internas que penetraba se apretaban de pronto sobre su miembro, cada vez con más intensidad y sabía que Regina estaba cerca. Aumentó un poco más el ritmo y sí, efectivamente estaba cerca.

Gritó con los dientes apretados y arqueó su espalda mientras su sexo convulsionaba sobre la erección de David y su cuerpo temblaba por completo e inmediatamente empezó a luchar por aire.

Salió de ella sin darle tiempo a bajar de su orgasmo, colocó dos dedos en su entrada y los metió de un empujón haciéndole lanzar un pequeño gritito, podía sentir aun los remanentes de su orgasmo sobre sus dedos

\- Abajo de nuevo - ordenó y ayudó a Regina a bajar de nueva cuenta. Curvó sus dedos hasta dar con ese punto especial dentro de ella y se ganó un gruñidito ahogado. Entonces empezó a penetrarla con sus dedos con rapidez, con toda la fuerza y velocidad que tenía

\- Mmmhh ¡ahhh! - gritó la reina, sus piernas patalearon un poco, sus dedos de los pies se retorcían y su cuerpo temblaba casi sin control - ¡Nnnhhaah! - gimió alto cuando él dejó caer una fuerte palmada en su nalga derecha

\- Vente otra vez - demandó afanándose en estimularla correctamente para que pudiera hacerlo, no había podido evitar soltarle esa nalgada y escuchar lo mucho que le gustaba le encendía más. Llevó su otra mano a su pequeño botón de placer

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! - jadeó y gimió la reina al sentir sus dedos sobre su excesivamente sensible e hinchado clítoris, sentía que le quemaba un poco y de pronto el orgasmo la alcanzó, abrió su boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de la misma.

Sacó sus dedos y los llevó a su boca para chuparlos y degustar

\- Jamás me voy a cansar de tu sabor - se relamió los labios.

Después se inclinó para voltearla, la dejó recostada de espaldas, tomó su ropa interior y la sacó por completo arrojándola en algún lugar de la habitación.

Su miembro dio un tirón al ver sus pezones tan erectos, su frente sudorosa, sus mejillas rojísimas, sus ojos apretados, jadeando en busca de aliento, estaba toda temblorosa y su precioso sexo hinchado y sonrosado. Era todo un espectáculo verla así y por un segundo contempló la posibilidad de derramarse sobre su hermoso cuerpo, pero eso solo significaba renunciar a llenarla con su semilla.

Caminó de nuevo al buró por el agua, bebió un poco y literalmente le ayudó a la reina a beber un par de tragos. Después volvió y se recostó enseguida de ella, Regina estaba con sus rodillas dobladas y sus pies apoyados al borde de la cama, tal cual David la había colocado

\- ¿Estás bien? - acarició su hermoso rostro y ella sonrió, al menos ya había dejado de temblar

\- Muy bien, encantador - respondió Regina mirándole con sensualidad y después lo vio inclinarse hacia ella para besarla, abrió su boca permitiéndole el paso y pronto la mano izquierda de David se posó sobre su pequeña pancita para acariciarle mientras seguía besándola, luego subió al tiempo que él bajaba para tomar un pezón entre sus labios y chuparlo gentilmente y el otro acariciarlo con su mano

\- Ohhh, mi amor - gimió gustosa la reina ondulando sus caderas casi imperceptiblemente, era tan placentero que estimulara sus pezones, pronto empezó a besar sobre su pecho y subió repartiendo besos hasta llegar a su cuello mientras su mano bajaba a acariciar su abultado vientre de nuevo y luego bajaba para acariciar un poco arriba de su intimidad, eso hizo que Regina moviera con más intensidad sus caderas, como tratando de hacerle entender que quería que la tocara.

David sonrió contra su cuello, abrió su boca y tomó un poco de piel y chupó apenas bajando su mano para encontrarse con su clítoris y comenzar a estimularlo. Regina comenzó a gemir bajito y a agitarse ligeramente con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. No se pudo resistir, subió para robarle un beso demandante y luego volvió a bajar repartiendo besos hasta llegar al pezón que había acariciado con su mano y lo envolvió con sus labios para succionarlo de la misma forma que había hecho con el otro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina comenzara a retorcerse, mordisqueó un poquito su pezón

-Nnhhg - gimió la reina - ¡Oh, David! - soltó alcanzando nuevamente el orgasmo, no había sido tan fuerte, pero fue suficiente para dejarla temblorosa de nuevo.

A partir de ese momento todo comenzaría a volverse más intenso, jamás había hecho que Regina se viniera más de cuatro veces.

Bajó repartiendo besos por su hermoso cuerpo, sonrió contra su abultado vientre y metió su lengua en el ombligo

\- Mi pedacito de amor - susurró contra su piel con emoción. Afortunadamente su bebé no se daba cuenta de nada y por un momento pensó cómo sería todo cuando estuviera ahí con ellos. ¿Iban a tener menos sexo? Se sintió estúpido por sus propios pensamientos.

Inhaló profundo regresando a la realidad y bajando de la cama de nuevo, se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de su reina y la observó

\- El embarazo te sienta tan bien - comenzó a decirle y pudo ver un estremecimiento ligero en ella - Tu cuerpo sigue siendo perfecto - se inclinó apoyándose con sus manos en la cama a cada lado del vientre de Regina - Me encantaría que el reino entero viera lo hermosa que te ves con tu pancita - bajó para besar su vientre - Pero sobretodo me encantaría que sepan que eres mía - habló posesivo - que tuviste que haber dejado que te llenara de mí, para que tu vientre esté creciendo con el fruto del amor entre ambos - y la escuchó inhalar profundo al tiempo que cerraba sus preciosos ojos, como si estuviera aceptando sus palabras llenándolo de satisfacción - Porque eres mía, ¿verdad Regina? - preguntó y la respuesta no se hizo esperar

\- Sí, soy tuya - las palabras abandonaron su boca sin que quisiera o pudiera evitarlo, cada que David le hablaba así no podía controlarse, empezó a respirar con más rapidez, necesitaba más de él - Te quiero dentro de nuevo - se atrevió a decir. No estaba segura que se pudiera venir de nuevo, sabía que el príncipe quería que tuviera todos los orgasmos posibles, pero no era algo tan sencillo ni que pudiera pasar solo porque él decía, sin embargo quería intentarlo

\- Soy yo quien decide, no tú - besó debajo de sus pechos y después se retiró de encima de su hermoso cuerpo. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la aferró de su precioso trasero, apretó un poco sus nalgas haciéndola estremecer, empezó a alzarle de esa forma y se inclinó un poco hasta que su intimidad estuvo frente a su rostro. Inhaló profundo sobre su sexo embriagándose de su delicioso y fuerte aroma una vez más.

Sin perder el tiempo introdujo su lengua arrancando un gemido ahogado, chupó sus pliegues, su clítoris, mordisqueo por todos lados y volvió a introducirse en su entrada.

La posición era incómoda en realidad, lo único que soportaban en la cama a Regina eran sus hombros, de tal forma que si David aflojaba su agarre o le soltaba caería, la imposibilidad de usar sus manos le estaba causando un poco de desespero.

Esa lengua la estaba torturando de una forma muy insistente, estaba muy sensible, cada que chupaba su clítoris no podía evitar temblar sin control, cuando la penetraba su vientre se contraía y no estaba segura de poderse venir de nuevo y quería, en verdad quería, pero no creía poder hacerlo y eso le hacía desesperada y decepcionada porque él quería que sucediera.

Empujó a Regina más hacia su boca para llegar más profundo y con su nariz procuraba estimular su seguramente ya muy sobre estimulado clítoris, su plan era, si es que podía, hacerla venir al menos dos veces más

\- E-es demasiado - lloriqueo la reina y él paró de inmediato, la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama de nuevo, podía sentir su botón de placer punzar y doler, las manos de David acariciaron sus caderas un par de veces, sus piernas seguían sobre sus brazos.

El príncipe se agachó un poco más de tal forma que ahora sus piernas quedaron sobre sus hombros, la jaló hacia él hasta que su trasero quedó al borde de la cama. Posicionó su miembro en la húmeda entrada y se metió con algo de rapidez haciendo a la reina removerse y arquear un poco su espalda, seguramente por la repentina intromisión.

No quiso darle tiempo, empezó a moverse obligándola a recibirle una y otra vez, se inclinó de nuevo apoyándose en la cama con sus manos a cada lado de Regina

\- Vas a venirte una vez más para mí - demandó en un gruñido, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

\- No sé si pueda - confesó gimiendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por respuesta él cambió el angulo de sus caderas, empujó con fuerza y rudeza dentro de ella golpeando con precisión ese punto especial - ¡Aaah! – gritó y se arqueó de nuevo ante el cambio.

Y a partir de ese momento fueron solo gritos de doloroso placer los que se escuchaban de Regina y los jadeos pesados de David en toda la habitación.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás abandonándose al ritmo castigador con el que la estaba penetrando, tratando de concentrarse en la ardiente sensación de sentirlo entrar y salir con rapidez de ella, ensanchándola y dejándole vacía, una y otra vez y ella ansiaba poderse venir, estaba agotada, sentía su rostro mojado por las lágrimas involuntarias por el placer tan intenso, pero no le importaba, necesitaba hacerlo.

Pasó un poco de tiempo en lo que se concentró en penetrarla fuerte y duro, tratando de llevarla al orgasmo una vez más, él mismo se estaba conteniendo, estaba seguro de que podía aunque por momentos pensaba en detenerse al ver el rostro contraído de la reina y sus venas saltadas en su frente y cuello prueba de lo tensa que estaba.

Hasta que de pronto empezó a sentir que se apretaba sobre él, fue algo casi repentino, las paredes de su intimidad se apretaban de pronto con fuerza y luego le soltaban haciendo que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás, Dios, era delicioso. Entonces considero que era el tiempo perfecto, sabía que podía hacerla llegar de nuevo

\- Que te quede claro que vivo para ésto, Regina - empezó a hablarle - Jamás nadie podría darme lo que tú me das - siseó con ardor - Eres perfecta, fuiste hecha para mí y solo para mí - habló con los dientes apretados tratando de contener su propio orgasmo, las piernas de Regina temblaban sobre sus hombros y su interior se apretaba tan fuerte sobre su erección que por momentos pensaba que no le sería posible.

David se escuchaba tan posesivo que la reina no podía evitar excitarse y sus palabras estaban acercándola más y más al orgasmo sorprendiéndola

\- Dime que soy tuyo - ordenó - ¡Dilo! - demandó empujándose dentro de ella con toda la fuerza que tenía

\- ¡E-eres mío! - dijo Regina en un lloriqueo necesitado, por Dios, el príncipe la iba a matar, sus brazos los sentía entumecidos y se estaba muriendo por tocarlo. De pronto empezó a sentirse temblar y luego tensarse, justo en la puerta de su orgasmo

\- Así es. Soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Demuéstrame que lo sabes. Vente para mí. AHORA - gritó y se enterró con fuerza y precisión dentro de ella.

Y el hermoso cuerpo la reina se arqueó, sus piernas se cerraron sobre sus hombros, su boca se abrió en una "O" perfecta y su orgasmo llegó de forma líquida mojando al príncipe.

David se retiró como pudo de su apretadísimo sexo para no perder detalle de la cantidad de flujo que salía de la intimidad de la temblorosa reina, las piernas de ella quedaron de nuevo en sus brazos, estaba emocionadísimo, lo había conseguido, había hecho que Regina se viniera una vez más y además la había hecho venirse de forma líquida. Tomó su miembro y lo presionó contra el hinchado clítoris, la escuchó lloriquear, se retorció y más fluido escapó de su sexo

\- Ohh, rienita - gimió de ardoroso placer. Se enterró de nuevo en ella forzando un poco su entrada porque aún se apretaba con fuerza, no dejaba de temblar y se retorció como incómoda ahora sí cuando la penetró - Shhh - intentó calmarla y pudo ver su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas. Entró y salió de ella un par de veces y después comenzó a venirse bien enterrado dentro de ella.

La escuchó soltar un suspiro mezclado con un lloriqueo

\- Siénteme pulsar dentro de ti... estoy llenándote de mí - decía con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados mientras se derramaba dentro de ella con satisfacción, una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre tratando de brindarle confort.

Tomó aire profundamente y salió de ella con suavidad. La volteó de costado para desatar sus manos y luego la tomó en brazos, Regina apenas reaccionaba.

La recostó a lo largo de la cama con su cabeza sobre las almohadas y bajo las cobijas, se recostó enseguida de ella, tomó sus manos y besó sus muñecas repetidas veces mientras la sentía temblar aún. Acarició su frente sudorosa y su cabello hasta que por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos, se veía completamente exhausta

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó con suavidad

\- Bien follada - respondió Regina sonriendo con la voz ronca y un poco temblorosa a causa de los gritos y los orgasmos. Escuchó a David reír y de pronto la estaba besando mientras ella sentía la esencia del príncipe abandonar su intimidad

\- Estuvo maravilloso - dijo sobre sus labios y se mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo ver increíblemente guapo - Gracias por confiar en mí así, belleza - y besó sus labios de nuevo - Por dejarme tenerte de esta forma -

\- Abrázame, David - pidió Regina y él inmediatamente la rodeo en un abrazo protector, sintió un beso en su cabeza mientras ella se abandonaba a la inconsciencia sintiéndose tranquila y relajada escuchándolo el corazón de su príncipe

\- Te amo - susurró David sobre su cabello sintiendo las caricias imperceptibles de la reina en su pecho, la verdad es que él también se había estado muriendo durante todo el acto por sentir sus delicadas manos sobre su piel, pero había gozado lo que habían hecho - Tanto que moriría por ti mil veces si fuera necesario - tomó aire y cerró sus ojos permitiéndose dormir con Regina segura entre sus brazos.

* * *

Dos días después tuvieron que ir a una diligencia, Regina se sentía cansada por el embarazo, pero aun así había insistido en acompañar a David.

Llegaron y como siempre la reina se quedó alejada del lugar donde el príncipe y los guardias harían su labor. Era una aldea muy cercana al Castillo del Reino Blanco, así que esa diligencia en particular era más riesgosa que de costumbre.

David se encontraba ayudando en la construcción de un granero cuando de pronto, una pila de vigas de madera cayó en su dirección, el príncipe se sintió por un momento en peligro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue empujado por Damián, el campesino que había ido a hablar con él por primera vez para pedir ayuda.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el príncipe apenas se estaba queriendo levantar cuando la hermosa reina estaba enseguida de él, se veía preocupada, traía su capa puesta con la capucha

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos, tenía una herida en la frente que sangraba, iba a curarlo cuando él habló

\- Damián… - dijo David angustiado tratando de levantarse y mirando hacia las vigas - Me salvó -

Entonces Regina se volvió hacia las vigas, invocó su magia habitual y retiró la madera colocándola de una forma en la que eso no volviera a pasar. Se volvió hacia el hombre que había quedado debajo y David ya estaba con él. El campesino agonizaba.

La reina apartó al príncipe e invocando de nuevo su magia empezó a sanar las heridas del hombre y cuando terminó se sintió muy mal, tanto que David tuvo que sostenerla

\- ¿Regina? - preguntó preocupado, se desvaneció en sus brazos un poco y después pareció recuperarse, pero la capucha de su capa había caído revelando su rostro a todas las personas que habían estado observando atentas desde que apareciera a un lado del príncipe en cuando fue arrojado por Damián.

La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras veía a todas las personas, tratando de protegerla y reconocer si alguien quería hacerle daño. Los caballeros de la reina habían entrado en guardia también.

David levantó a Regina en brazos quien se abrazó inmediatamente a su cuello y enterró su rostro en su pecho, se sentía muy débil para usar su magia y sacarlos de ahí, ni siquiera sentía que pudiera ser capaz de caminar por lo que no protesto ante las intenciones del príncipe de llevársela en brazos. Solo quería cerrar sus ojos y recostarse. Ahora estaba más que segura que algo sucedía cuando usaba su magia habitual y no la del color de la luz.

Los aldeanos vieron como el príncipe se retiraba con la reina en brazos y los caballeros tras ellos. Por supuesto que no todos los presentes estaban contentos de ver a la Reina Malvada ahí.

Un hada curiosa había sido testigo de ver a la reina ayudando a salvar a un hombre y no solo eso, había visto con sus propios ojos el vientre abultado de la que ahora dudaba fuese siquiera la sombra de la Reina Malvada.

El hada regresó al Castillo para hablar con Azul y explicarle lo que había visto. Esta decidió también mandar a esa hada junto con Naranja y las demás a su reino para que no dijera nada de lo que había visto. Después de ese episodio, envió a algunas hadas a ayudar al pueblo en nombre de la princesa Snow. No podía permitir que la reina siguiera apoyando a la gente de un pueblo que ya no era el de ella, debían evitar a toda costa que tuviese gente de su lado y que la princesa dejará de perder la lealtad de su pueblo.

* * *

Regina le explicó al príncipe lo que pensaba estaba sucediendo con ella y su magia, confesó además no entender el por qué. Al escucharla David le hizo prometer que no volvería a usar esa magia hasta que encontrara la razón por la cual se debilitaba al hacer uso de la misma. La reina no tuvo otra opción que acceder torciendo sus ojos obviamente al hacerlo.

El día en que David debía partir llegó y antes de hacerlo estuvo alrededor de una hora con la hermosa reina llorando sobre su regazo porque se iría por tres días. Había acordado con Abigail que ella se acercara más a donde él estaba porque no quería dejar a Regina tanto tiempo sola. El viaje hasta el reino de Midas era de aproximadamente dos semanas, pero la princesa accedió a moverse lo más que pudiera acortando lo que debía ser para David un viaje de al menos una semana por ser justos, a solo tres días.

Aun así, Regina había vuelto a enojarse con él porque se iría y le dejaría excitada y necesitándole por todo ese tiempo, así que para contentarla le había dado de comer fresas en la boca y le había prometido que la follaría hasta el amanecer por tres días seguidos cuando regresara.

Lo que todos ignoraban es que había alguien vigilando muy de cerca todo lo que pasaba con el príncipe.

Abigail le había informado que todo Camelot ya sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, habían descubierto a la persona que había filtrado información, era un enviado de George.

Además, le contó que por órdenes del Rey Arturo oficialmente estaban buscando a Lancelot para aclarar todo. El Rey tenía la firme convicción de anular cualquier ceremonia que el ex caballero hubiese oficiado y habría decretado se llevaría un juicio formal para hacerlo. Así que era cuestión de esperar para que David fuera libre por todas las de la ley.

El príncipe no quiso decirle todo a la reina, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, prefería aguardar para darle la sorpresa.

Tal cual lo había prometido, el príncipe cumplió con follar a Regina cuando regresó de su viaje. Obviamente para la tercera noche la reina no aguantó por su embarazo y se quedó profundamente dormida antes de que pudieran comenzar siquiera.

* * *

Días después Regina estaba sentada en el bosque a las afueras del palacio, recargada en un gran árbol sobre una manta acolchada y un mundo de almohadas, sobre sus piernas estaba la cabeza de un príncipe profundamente dormido.

La reina acariciaba los rubios cabellos del apuesto hombre mientras ella leía atenta uno de los libros de embarazo de su padre. Ambos habían ido ahí a pasar un rato y leer, pero David se había quedado dormido de un momento para otro.

El médico había hecho su visita el día anterior, oficialmente estaban en el quinto mes de embarazo, les había asegurado de nuevo que todo marchaba con normalidad y les explicó que muy posiblemente la reina comenzaría a experimentar más fatiga y pesadez, que obviamente su vientre crecería más.

Regina torció sus ojos porque ahora leía que sus pechos también lo harían, seguramente el pastor pervertido iba a estar encantado y de pronto abrió sus hermosos ojos un poco espantada ante el pensamiento de lo que ocurriría cuando comenzara a producir... Ay, no. Arrugó su bella nariz en una mueca desagradable. No, no quería pensar en eso.

Dejó el libro a un lado y recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada entre ella y el árbol, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de ese maravilloso momento y de pronto dio un saltito involuntario y abrió sus ojos al sentir que algo se movía en su vientre

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó espantado y un poco desorientado el príncipe, desde que había sucedido lo de Snow dormía alerta a cualquier movimiento o quejido de la reina

\- Se movió - dijo Regina con emoción llevando ambas manos a su vientre en el punto donde había sentido el movimiento esperando sentir a su bebé de nuevo y pasados unos momentos frunció el ceño - Estoy segura que se movió - suspiró decepcionada

\- Está bien, no te preocupes - le intentó consolar David. Puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella en su vientre y besó su frente - Estoy seguro que pronto no dejarás de sentirle -

\- Ya quiero que nazca - confesó Regina - Cada día que pasa pienso más en lo maravilloso que va a ser cuando lo tengamos en nuestros brazos - le sonrió con emoción a David y después suspiró, bajó su rostro hacia su vientre - Pedacito de amor - empezó a hablarle a su bebé - Déjame sentirte de nuevo - movió un poco su mano sobre su pancita pero nada sucedió.

Por su parte David se había quedado mudo al verla así, hablándole de esa forma tan tierna al bebé, soñando despierta con el momento en que su pedacito de amor llegara al mundo para alegrar más sus días

\- ¿David? - preguntó al ver que se había quedado como ido, o más bien, le miraba a ella pero parecía perdido, como embobado.

La hermosa reina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, negó un poco con su rostro y después le miró, llevó una de sus manos de nuevo a su vientre, cuando regresó de ese viaje de tres días juraba que estaba más grande, su bebé crecía día con día y por lo que Albert decía, lo hacía de forma sana y él no podía estar más que feliz de saber que Regina estaba sana, que el embarazo se desarrollada de forma normal y en excelentes condiciones

\- ¿Has pensando en que pudieran ser dos? - preguntó de pronto, no había pensado en esa posibilidad

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - preguntó Regina casi espantada. No, por supuesto que no había pensado en eso y el solo pensamiento la hacía sentir hasta mareada

\- Calma - pidió el príncipe divertido al verla exaltarse de esa forma por su inocente pregunta - Recuerda que soy gemelo - le dijo mirándola a sus bellos ojos espantados - La probabilidad de que tengamos gemelos es alta - le sonrió casi con disculpa

\- No - dijo la reina recobrando la compostura - Es uno - alzó su barbilla rodeando su pancita con sus brazos y volteando su torso hacia un lado, como si quisiera esconderla de David - Sé que es uno, si fueran dos, Albert ya nos hubiera dicho - le miró frunciendo el ceño.

Ay Dios, el príncipe tenía razón, pero no, no podía ser, no estaba preparada para eso de ninguna forma, no porque no quisiera tener dos bebés con David sino que, si con un embarazo iba a ponerse muy gorda no quería saber cómo iba a verse con dos bebés en el vientre y el solo pensamiento hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

\- Hey - llevó su mano hasta su rostro para tomarlo de un lado y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar - No llores - le dijo con ternura - Solo lo decía porque no había pensado en ello - suspiró - Me habría gustado conocer a mi hermano - dijo con tristeza - Sé que no era precisamente una muy buena influencia, pero jamás supe de su existencia hasta después que murió -

\- Lo lamento - dijo Regina abrazándose a él, tomó una mano de David y la colocó sobre su vientre dejando la suya sobre la del príncipe, se recargó en su pecho mientras acariciaba la mano de él - Nosotros nunca vamos a permitir que los separen, así sean gemelos o no, todos nuestros niños van a crecer juntos con sus padres - y escuchó una suave risa del príncipe.

Se separó de ella al escucharla, puso sus manos en la espalda baja de la reina y le miró divertido

\- Casi lloras ante el pensamiento de tener gemelos y ahora estás hablando de gemelos y muchos hijos conmigo - le sonrió con emoción

\- Todo depende de qué tan grande me ponga con este embarazo - dijo Regina y lo hizo reír - Si me quedan ganas tendremos otro, si no, no - le miró con seriedad

\- Lo que tú quieras, majestad - le sonrió David de forma insinuante - Lo bueno de que estés embarazada, es que de momento no corremos el riesgo de hacer otro bebé - coqueteó con ella y la vio relamerse los labios y removerse un poquito ansiosa - ¿No querías follar conmigo en el bosque? - le preguntó al oído ocasionando un escalofrío

\- Sí - respondió Regina - Pero no he ordenado a los guardias que se vayan - dijo un poquito asustada ante la idea de que les vieran - Además recuerda a los campesinos que pueden acercarse al Palacio - se escuchaba un poquito mortificada

\- Recárgate de nuevo en el árbol - pidió

\- David… - le dijo volteando hacia todos lados un poco nerviosa

\- Anda, belleza. Solo te daré placer, concédeme esto - pidió. Rogaba internamente porque le dejara hacerlo.

Fueron apenas unos segundos en los que pareció estarse debatiendo, pero al final asintió para deleite de David.

Se recargó en el árbol de nuevo, vio al príncipe tomar una manta grande de las que llevaban, se la echó encima de sus hombros y se acercó a ella, por inercia la reina abrió sus piernas, se pegó a ella cubriendo su cuerpo bajo la manta

\- Sube tu vestido - pidió mirándola hacia abajo y cuando ella lo hizo sonrió satisfecho, besó una de sus encendidas mejillas y bajó hasta recortarse entre las piernas de la reina a lo largo

\- ¿De verdad piensas que nadie se va a dar cuenta? - preguntó Regina divertida moviendo su mano para que el cuerpo de David quedara completamente bajo la manta.

Seguía nerviosa, pero no podía negar que le excitaba tener algo de sexo al aire libre, sobretodo porque el pastor pervertido todavía se la debía de esa vez cuando ella lo puso celoso por el cazador

\- Tú te vas a encargar de que nadie se dé cuenta - dijo David moviendo a un lado la ropa interior de Regina para dejar al descubierto su sexo y sonrió socarrón al sentir que estaba un poco húmeda ya - Abre más las piernas - susurró y ella lo hizo.

Besó su sexo con ternura mientras se dedicaba a olerla, haciéndose esperar a sí mismo probarla, sacó su lengua y lamió apenas, las caderas de Regina se movieron como por reflejo, volvió a hacerlo y obtuvo el mismo resultado, una vez más y entonces chupó un poquito sus pliegues, los abrió con su lengua y trazó círculos en su pequeña entrada, sintiendo como se iba humedeciendo más. Subió para lamer su clítoris y la reina tembló

\- Mmhh - la escuchó gemir suavemente. Siguió lamiendo y golpeteando la pequeña protuberancia con su lengua, trazando círculos y dando lametazos certeros, la escuchaba ahora jadear ahogadamente pero bajito, se estaba controlando con seguridad, no podía ponerse a gritar en medio del bosque.

Y entonces, se prendió de su clítoris chupando con ganas haciéndola retorcerse, penetró su intimidad, luego llevó dos de sus dedos a su sexo, la penetró primero con uno y luego metió el otro y mientras la penetraba así, chupó su clítoris hasta hacerla llegar.

Se tapó la boca con sus propias manos cuando su orgasmo empezó a acercarse y las apretó con fuerza cuando lo alcanzó, sintiendo su cuerpo entero temblar. David salió de debajo de la manta sonriéndole socarrón

\- Pastor pervertido - le dijo sonriendo de medio lado y él la besó con arrebato y amor.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y con sus piernas rodeó las caderas de David

\- Ah - dijo David alzado una ceja sugestivo - Mi reina hermosa quiere más - le sonrió con perversidad haciéndola reír y empezó a moverse de nuevo hacia debajo de la manta llevando a quien era el amor de su vida consigo e ignorando sus lindas protestas.

Regina se sentía completamente feliz y enamorada.

* * *

Algunos días después otra carta del reino de Midas llegó, nuevamente Abigail solicitaba la presencia de David en el mismo lugar donde se habían visto.

De nuevo hubo un poquito de drama, Regina ahora estaba experimentando que se le dificultara un poco el respirar, se sentía más pesada, su vientre estaba creciendo más, sus senos también y para colmo de pronto se encontraba con que los tobillos se le hinchaban levemente, todavía se sentía excitada y caliente casi todo el tiempo y le era muy difícil separarse de su príncipe

\- Prométeme que te vas a portar bien - pidió y ella asintió aferrada a él - Te voy a extrañar, mi belleza - besó su cabeza

\- Por favor, vuelve pronto - pidió apretando en sus puños la capa del príncipe, no quería dejarlo ir

\- Te amo - buscó su rostro y lo tomó entre sus manos, le sonrió y depositó un beso tierno en sus labios

\- También te amo - le abrazó por el cuello y le besó con todo el amor que sentía por él, su beso era un poco desesperado y suplicante.

Podía sentir en ese beso que la reina le suplicaba porque no se fuera, pero era importante que lo hiciera, esperaba con ansias que Abigail le dijera que ya habían juzgado a Lancelot y que era libre, libre para poderse casar al fin con su reina.

Pegó su frente con la de ella, Regina tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tragó pesado decidido, eso lo hacía por ella y por su bebé. Se inclinó para depositar un beso con devoción en su redondo vientre

\- Te veo pronto, pedacito de amor, pórtate bien con mamá - y dejó otro beso ahí. Se irguió y besó a Regina de nuevo sin quitar una de sus manos de su vientre - Volveré pronto. Los amo - le sonrió con nostalgia y con unas ganas inmensas de no irse y quedarse con ellos, pero tenía que partir.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pudo escucharla sollozar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también por ello. Iban a ser solo unos días, no era para tanto, pero saber que dejaba a la reina en ese estado le destrozaba el corazón.

Regina se sintió de pronto rodeada por los brazos de su padre, quien no podía evitar sentirse triste al ver a su niña así, quizá era una exageración, pero era natural que su pequeña se sintiera tan sensible, así que le tocó que llorara desconsoladamente en su hombro porque estaría separada por tres días del hombre que amaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina estaba sentada en el jardín solo observando su árbol de manzanas mientras esperaba sentir a su bebé moverse. Llevaba un medio recogido y su cabello caía en perfectas ondas sobre su espalda, estaba ataviada en un vestido gris plata con mangas de encaje que cubrían sus brazos por completo.

La paz fue interrumpida por un caballero que venía seguido de un hombre que se veía desesperado

\- ¡Majestad! - corrió hasta donde estaba pasando por delante del caballero sin darle tiempo a introducirlo y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella - Por favor - pidió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas sorprendiendo a la reina - Mi esposa está muriendo… está embarazada y el médico dice que no puede hacer nada. Ayúdeme, se lo ruego por favor - se atragantaba con el llanto al hablar - Salve a mi mujer y a mi hijo, se lo suplico -

Regina tragó pesado al escucharlo y acarició su vientre. No podía negar la ayuda, además sentía empatía porque, según lo que el campesino decía, la mujer que estaba muriendo estaba embarazada y el bebé moriría junto con ella. Se mordió el labio inferior como en conflicto, jamás había ido a una diligencia sin David y de seguro el príncipe, su padre y los guardias no le dejarían ir sola, pero por cómo veía al hombre que pedía ayuda se notaba que no había tiempo, era algo de vida o muerte que no podía esperar otros dos días a que el príncipe regresara.

Además solo iría a salvar la vida de la mujer y volvería, sabía que era verdad y que no corría peligro porque ese hombre había podido cruzar su hechizo.

Lo veía llorar desconsolado y suplicante, como si ella fuese la única persona en el mundo que podía ayudarle y eso le hacía sentir responsable. No quería imaginar el dolor del hombre si llegaba a perder a su esposa embarazada y entonces se decidió. Tomó al hombre de un brazo llamando su atención

\- Piensa en tu esposa - pidió y de un momento a otro ambos se vieron rodeados de una nube de color casi completamente blanca.

Atrás dejaron a un caballero con los ojos como platos al ver que la reina se había ido seguramente a una aldea del Reino Blanco... sola. Estaba en problemas, el príncipe lo iba a matar.

* * *

Regina apareció con el hombre en la casa del mismo. Ahí dentro estaba el que era el médico y la moribunda e inconsciente mujer con un vientre enorme, todo parecía indicar que estaba cerca de terminar el embarazo

\- He hecho todo lo posible - dijo el médico al verles llegar, no parecía sorprendido de verla ahí - Pero nada ha funcionado, no puedo salvar a ninguno de los dos - se escuchaba ligeramente apesadumbrado.

La reina asintió, se acercó a la cama y se concentró para invocar su magia del color de la luz. Cuando lo consiguió dirigió sus manos hacia la mujer embarazada tratando de salvarle la vida a ella y al pequeño en su vientre y sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio que el semblante de la mujer cambiaba y que se removía hasta que por fin comenzó a parpadear

\- ¡Amanda! - sollozó el hombre al ver que su mujer despertaba. Regina se apartó de inmediato - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó y ella asintió. Ambos se abrazaron mientras sentían a su bebé moverse.

Regina no pudo evitar suspirar al verlos

\- Gracias - dio un saltito involuntario porque ese hombre la asustó - Sin su ayuda esa mujer y su hijo hubiesen muerto - agradeció y después hizo una pequeña reverencia - Majestad - dijo alargando su mano hacia Regina.

La reina le observó detenidamente, aun no se acostumbraba a que le agradecieran las buenas acciones que llegaba a hacer, sobretodo porque no las hacía por obtener méritos. Más por cortesía que por otra cosa, alargó su mano hacia él un poco dubitativa y pensando que debía volver ya. No era seguro permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, podía arriesgarse a que alguien la viera.

El hombre sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, la llevó hasta sus labios y depositó un beso en la misma y en un movimiento rápido, que no dio tiempo a la reina de reaccionar, con su otra mano colocó un brazalete dorado sobre la muñeca derecha de Regina y mientras ella trataba de zafar su mano asustada él sonrió con malicia.

Apretó más su agarre en ella y la sacó de la casa casi arrastrándola. Desesperada, la reina trató de invocar su magia, aunque sabía que no tenía, se sentía igual que cuando le habían dejado sin magia aquella vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras forcejeaba con el hombre, estaba muerta de miedo, más por su bebé que por ella y lo único que quería en ese momento era a David.

\- Suéltala - se escuchó la voz del hombre que había ido a pedir su auxilio

\- Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por salvar a tu mujer ¿No? - preguntó burlesco - Éste es el precio. En tu conciencia quedará que gracias a ti pudimos capturar a la Reina Malvada -

\- ¡Suéltame! - exigió Regina golpeando la mano del hombre que le tenía sujeta con demasiada fuerza

\- ¡Calla! - le gritó y se volvió de nuevo hacia el otro hombre - Apártate de mi camino sino quieres que ahora sí mate a tu mujer y a tu hijo - le amenazó - Como podrás ver - dijo señalando con su mano libre hacia Regina - ya no tendrá ayuda para salvarla de nuevo - y el otro solo bajó su mirada apretando sus manos en puños sintiéndose impotente.

El hombre jaló bruscamente a la reina acercándola a él y le clavó una mirada que le causó escalofríos

\- ¡Larga vida a la reina! – exclamó con burla y luego soltó una carcajada que dejó helada a Regina.

 


	21. Chapter 21

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Mil gracias a todos por leer, por sus kudos y por sus maravillosos reviews. De todo corazón, muchas gracias a todos.

Ya sé que han estado en suspenso durante todo este tiempo por ese cliffhanger al final jeje.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida  ** _autumnevil5_**

* * *

\- ¿Qué ocurre, majestad? - preguntó el hombre agachándose un poco para estar a su altura y la observó a su antojo.

Era preciosa, no había mejor palabra para describirla, recordaba haberla llegado a ver un par de veces en sus días en los que causó terror en el reino, con una expresión dura en el rostro, vestida siempre para matar y una mirada que te hacía doblegarte en un segundo, pero también había escuchado que una aventura con el príncipe David había cambiado todo en ella y ahora podía comprobarlo.

Los ojos de la reina le miraban casi con ira, como si quisiera matarle, pero su expresión no era dura, definitivamente no era la misma mujer, aun así no podía ignorar todo lo que había hecho. Le parecía divertido verla mirarle así porque sabía que gracias al brazalete no podía hacerle absolutamente nada

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - se burló, era satisfactorio sentirla temblar bajo su agarre y ver en su bello rostro los rastros que dejaron un par de lágrimas que derramó, pero que la muy orgullosa de seguro se negaba a limpiar

\- N-No - dijo Regina, tratando de sonar convincente, aunque estaba aterrorizada - Si me dejas ir ahora, me olvidaré de ésto - ofreció, no quería amenazarlo como comúnmente lo haría, no podía arriesgarse a provocarlo por su bebé, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a su pedacito de amor.

Por respuesta el hombre solo comenzó a reír de nuevo como desquiciado.

Algunas personas curiosas salieron de sus casas al escuchar la discusión y se sorprendieron al ver al hombre que era el médico del lugar sujetando de un brazo a la… ¿Reina Malvada? mientras ésta trataba inútilmente librarse del fuerte agarre al que era sometida.

A ninguno se le escapó que estaba embarazada, especialmente a un hombre mayor acompañado de su hijo, que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado a vivir al lugar. Inmediatamente entró a su casa con su pequeño de la mano.

La reina solo trataba de calmarse, de no mostrarse asustada ni vulnerable, aunque sabía que estaba completamente perdida, que si los aldeanos decidían ejecutarla podrían hacerlo con facilidad, sin su magia no podía hacer nada… Sin su magia no era nada y ellos lo sabían

\- Basta de juegos - Regina escuchó la voz tras ella y entonces lo entendió todo, o eso creyó. El médico se irguió, la reina volteó y sonrió casi con amargura al ver la figura que habló, claro que era él - Aquí está tu parte del trato - dijo Graham aventándole al hombre que sujetaba a Regina un saco con lo que podía escucharse, eran monedas - Entrégamela - exigió

\- Lo pensé mejor - dijo el médico - No me dijiste que estaba embarazada y que me estén viendo entregarte a una mujer indefensa con un bebé en el vientre, es más costoso - argumentó mordazmente y el cazador solo sonrió socarrón

\- Por favor - la mujer a la que la reina acababa de salvar salió de su hogar, su marido estuvo a su lado de inmediato - Me ha salvado, a mí y a mi hijo - lloró la aldeana volteando a ver a todos los demás y después a su esposo. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada por ayudarla?

Eso pareció impulsar a algunos aldeanos a querer entrar en defensa de la reina, esa aldea había sido beneficiada por la ayuda del príncipe David quien ahora estaba con esa mujer y muchos de ellos se sentían en deuda, otros, no.

Sin embargo, todas sus intenciones de ayudar o no, fueron desechadas cuando lobos amenazantes comenzaron a hacer su aparición en el lugar

\- Solo entrégamela y todos nos iremos, lo prometo - aseguró Graham y el otro hombre no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, empujándola un poco hacia el cazador.

Por supuesto que en cuanto se vio libre del agarre Regina intentó huir, pero la alcanzó fácilmente

\- Graham… - trató de hablar con él al verse sujeta de nuevo

\- No quiero escucharte. Camina - dijo el cazador y comenzó a avanzar llevándose a Regina con él.

Y mientras se alejaban, desde la casa de Geppetto salía un cuervo en búsqueda de David con un mensaje importante. No pasó mucho tiempo para que al menos media docena de cuervos salieran con el mismo rumbo y misión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Regina, todo era pánico. El guardia que vio a la reina desaparecer en su nube de humo lila, prácticamente blanca, había dado parte al príncipe Henry y al caballero de confianza de David.

El hombre mayor había pedido que aguardaran solo un poco, con la esperanza de que Regina regresara; aun así la guardia oficial de la reina estaba lista para salir en su búsqueda en cuanto se diera la orden formal.

Estaban aguardando cuando de pronto comenzaron a ver que el hechizo que protegía al castillo comenzaba a caer y Henry sintió que el mundo se le iba encima

\- ¡Den aviso al príncipe de inmediato! - gritó Claude y después dio la orden de que la guardia oficial saliera en búsqueda de la reina, Henry se apresuró con la intención de salir junto con ellos, pero fue detenido por el hombre de confianza de David

\- Alteza… - intentó hacerle razonar sin discutir con él

\- Tengo que ir - dijo el hombre mayor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Mi hija puede estar en peligro o… - se le cortó la voz, no pudo seguir, el solo pensamiento le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho, su niña tenía que estar bien - No puedo quedarme aquí y no hacer nada - argumentó

\- Lo siento, Alteza - dijo Claude mientras dos guardias sujetaban a Henry sorprendiéndolo - Hay órdenes estrictas de la reina y el príncipe de ponerlo a salvo en caso de una situación como esta - concluyó.

Henry fue llevado a sus aposentos donde permanecería custodiado hasta que todo estuviera con más calma.

* * *

Graham caminaba llevando a Regina tomada del antebrazo por un camino del bosque, por supuesto que se resistía a caminar, había intentado hablar con él un par de veces y librarse de su agarre, pero el cazador no quería escucharla y tampoco era tan tonto como para bajar la guardia y permitirle escapar

\- Para - dijo Regina casi sin aliento - para… estoy embarazada - y se detuvo tratando de hacer que él lo hiciera también, pero solo consiguió que prácticamente comenzara a arrastrarla por el camino

\- A las mujeres embarazadas les hace bien caminar. ¡Anda! - gruñó el cazador, jalando un poco obligándola a moverse a su ritmo

\- Habíamos quedado en que no harías nada hasta que mi bebé naciera - le reprochó tratando de hacerlo razonar y que le dejara ir

\- No quedamos en nada - respondió Graham sin voltearla a ver

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? - preguntó temerosa de la respuesta que pudiera obtener

\- Pronto lo sabrás - respondió sin dejar de andar

\- ¿Vas a matarme? - tragó pesado al hacer esa pregunta

\- Camina - fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo por parte del cazador.

Regina sabía que las intenciones de Graham no eran de lo más buenas con ella, era obvio que la odiaba por todo lo que había sucedido y la prueba era que ahora portaba un brazalete que le había dejado sin magia y había una sola pregunta que rondaba por su mente cuya respuesta podía darle un giro a esa situación

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el brazalete? - preguntó. Estaba segura que no era casualidad, se trataba de un artefacto mágico, el cazador nunca había sido partidario de la magia y de pronto aparecía con esa joya para usarla en ella, aunque ya sabía para qué, sin su magia podía despedazarla si quería

\- No tiene importancia - respondió sin detenerse y comenzó a apresurar su andar, algo que solo hizo que Regina comenzara a desesperarse porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba con exactitud, pero podía sentir que cada paso que daba la alejaba más y más de estar a salvo, pero sobretodo de David.

Así que no tuvo más opción que intentar una vez más liberarse de él. Comenzó a forcejear y a tratar de golpearlo inútilmente con su otra mano

\- Basta ya, Regina - dijo el cazador, la situación no le divertía en lo absoluto, le molestaba que intentara liberarse para seguramente alejarse y correr a los brazos del príncipe traicionero, lo ponía de mal humor

\- ¡Suéltame! - gritó al tiempo que le rasguñaba el rostro haciéndole sisear por la sensación de ardor, por un segundo se vio totalmente libre de las manos de Graham, pero el gusto de duro poco

\- ¡Ya cállate! - le gritó tomándola ahora por los dos antebrazos con cada una de sus manos, apretó su agarre y pudo ver como su hermoso rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor.

Y de pronto, ahí en medio de la inmensidad del bosque, Graham se sintió en realidad mucho más poderoso que ella, que la que alguna vez fuera la Reina Malvada, que esa mujer que le había quitado su corazón sin piedad y le había tenido como prisionero y a su servicio por tantos años, que se había encargado de seducirlo a su antojo hasta que logró llevarlo a su lecho y que después, cuando se aburrió de él, simplemente lo desechó, sin detenerse a pensar ni un solo segundo en él.

Regina le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba asustada, pero también reflejaba una determinación asombrosa, aun en ese momento donde tenía todo que perder, le desafiaba con la mirada, como si de verdad pudiera hacer algo si él decidía matarla y eso solo hacía que Graham sintiera más y más furia dentro de él

\- Me estás lastimando - dijo la reina con los dientes apretados, sin apartar su mirada retadora del cazador

\- Me alegro - respondió Graham sorprendiéndola - No está de más regresarte un poco del daño que has causado - acercó su rostro a su bello rostro, casi pegando su nariz con la de ella

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - preguntó Regina echando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poner más distancia entre ambos - ¿hacerme daño? - y el cazador la miró de una forma indescifrable por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos

\- Sí - respondió tajantemente

\- Eres un cobarde - le escupió las palabras en la cara - Ni siquiera eres capaz de buscar venganza por ti mismo y me dejas sin magia porque sabes que es la única forma en la que puedes hacerme daño - y lo vio sonreír con amargura conforme le hablaba. Cerró los ojos aparentemente divertido y después los abrió de nuevo para clavarle la mirada.

Se relamió los labios con coraje al escucharla, por supuesto que se sentía como un maldito cobarde al haber hecho que el médico con el que hizo el trato hubiera puesto en peligro de muerte a una mujer embarazada con tal de capturar a Regina, había sido algo bajo y cruel, porque tanto la madre como el hijo, ambos inocentes, pudieron haber muerto en ese intento y entendía también que era poco honorable el haber dejado a Regina, quien también estaba embarazada, indefensa.

Pero lo que la reina no entendía era que con su magia ella era realmente inalcanzable…

\- Llámame como quieras - espetó el cazador - Ambos sabemos que jamás ibas a permitir que me acercara lo suficiente para obtener mi venganza, no por nada pusiste ese hechizo alrededor del castillo. Pero en cambio sin tu magia, puedo hacer lo quiera contigo - se burló y pudo ver que las pupilas de la reina se dilataron un poco ante sus palabras, podía sentir el temor en ella y eso le gustaba - …hasta ésto - murmuró y la jaló hacía él para estampar sus labios en los de ella de una forma brusca.

El instinto de supervivencia de Regina la hizo salir rápido de su asombro y no lo pensó, simplemente alzó su rodilla en un movimiento rápido y lo más fuerte que pudo lo golpeó en la entrepierna. Si el cazador pensaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin realmente intentar huir, estaba equivocado.

Graham se separó del beso y apenas una queja ahogada fue audible, la soltó mientras se doblaba y luchaba por no caer de rodillas, pero si lo hizo o no, fue algo que la reina no se quedó a ver.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a internarse en el bosque avanzando lo más rápido que podía dado su embarazo, afortunadamente ese día había optado por ponerse zapatillas de piso y eso le permitía moverse con más agilidad. Mientras lo hacía trató de quitarse el brazalete, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era imposible.

Las lágrimas de pronto empañaban su vista, pero no dejaba de avanzar, no podía sentarse a llorar por más que quisiera porque su bebé corría peligro, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño porque eso significaba que su pedacito de amor podía morir y eso era algo que Regina jamás iba a dejar que sucediera

\- ¡REGINA! - escuchó la voz furica del cazador, no se escuchaba muy lejana, pero sabía que tampoco estaba cerca.

La reina seguía avanzando hasta que, por accidente, pisó una rama seca que resonó por todo el bosque y entonces entendió que debía buscar donde esconderse

\- ¡En verdad no pensé que fueras tan ingenua de tratar de huir de mí en el bosque! - hablaba alto porque sabía que Regina no podía estar muy lejos y con seguridad le escuchaba.

La reina era astuta y el bosque no le era ajeno, pero tampoco era realmente conocedora del mismo, siempre su magia la llevó y la trajo de donde quiera que se metiera y ahora, sin magia, no tenía escapatoria

\- No puedes esconderte de mí - tarareo un poco - Sabes que no puedes… - dijo con un poco de coraje.

Regina se había quedado oculta bajo una pequeña colina tras unos árboles, su respiración era agitada y sentía su corazón casi en la garganta, podía escuchar sus pasos acercarse cada vez más y no sabía con exactitud de qué lado provenía el sonido.

De pronto tras ella escuchó un gruñido, se dio la vuelta lentamente solo para encontrarse de frente con el lobo de Graham, en cuanto cruzaron miradas el animal comenzó a aullar.

La reina retrocedió un poco por instinto mientras el lobo mostraba ahora sus dientes amenazantes, colocó una mano sobre su vientre y de pronto gritó porque de entre los árboles a lo alto de la pequeña colina había saltado el cazador espantándola.

Se le acercó amenazante haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda se encontró con un árbol. Graham le sonrió de medio lado casi con placer y Regina, a pesar de estar asustada de lo que ese hombre pudiera hacer con ella, sintió su sangre hervir en furia al saber que el muy desgraciado se estaba divirtiendo con ello

\- Ésto solo me recuerda a cuando me mandaste con Snow al bosque - alargó su mano para tomar un mechón de su largo y ondulado cabello, pudo ver que ella se agitó un poco con preocupación - Naturalmente la princesa también huyó en cuanto le fue posible - le sonrió de medio lado y después soltó un suspiro - y cuando la encontré, me di cuenta que era incapaz de matarla y por ese simple acto tan… humano - dijo con fastidio - fue que todo comenzó verdaderamente entre nosotros - la miraba hacia abajo porque no llevaba zapatillas de tacón y mientras, la reina le miraba con sus bellos ojos grandes, tratando de disimular lo asustada que estaba y era sumamente satisfactorio verla así.

No, no solo verla, sino el estar así con ella, tan cerca, como hacía tanto tiempo que ella misma le había arrebatado el derecho de estar.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, acercando su cuerpo y Regina reaccionó pegándose más al tronco, como si en verdad pudiera alejarse de él o huir de esa forma. Una de sus delicadas manos se colocó contra su pecho, deteniéndole, o al menos intentándolo y la otra rápidamente se posó sobre su pequeño vientre, evitando que él hiciera contacto con esa parte de su anatomía.

Y ese pequeño gesto defensivo, junto con la realidad de que estaba embarazada y esperando un hijo de otro hombre le recordaba el golpe final que le había dado antes de regresarle su corazón y echarlo de su vida como si no fuera nada y toda la ira y furia que sentía por ella se avivaba con esos pensamientos y le hacía ansiar más su tan anhelada venganza contra Regina y David.

Tragó pesado tratando de controlar sus impulsos y no hacer nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, no podía arruinar el plan

\- Vamos - la tomó del brazo de nuevo rumbo al camino del bosque del cual se habían salido

\- Si no vas a perdonarme a mí, al menos perdónale la vida a mi bebé - trató la reina de intervenir por la vida de su hijo. No quería suplicar, desde que el Rey había muerto jamás le había suplicado nada a nadie, pero por su pedacito de amor se sentía capaz de eso y más

\- En eso hubieras pensado antes de abrirle las piernas a David y dejarte preñar por él - argumentó con los dientes apretados tratando de contener la ira que sentía por esa situación. Se detuvo y la volteó con brusquedad hacia él - Fuiste muy tonta al permitirlo, sabías que esto no iba a salir bien para ti. Nunca - le dijo a la cara y pudo ver el dolor en sus bellos ojos. Tomó aire y siguió avanzando con ella.

Cuando encontraron el camino, la guardia real les estaba esperando con un vagón completamente cerrado y entonces sí, Regina estuvo segura con quién se había aliado el cazador para hacer todo eso y sabía hacía donde le llevaban y para qué. Llevó su mano libre a su vientre y comenzó a retroceder, a tratar de huir de nuevo, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Abrieron el vagón y Graham comenzó a llevarla hacia allá

\- No - forcejeó Regina, sentía que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, pero no podía no intentarlo - Graham, por favor… - pidió con lágrimas ya cubriendo su rostro, sabía que la iban a llevar ante Snow y que ésta no tendría piedad, estaba segura que la estaban esperando para ejecutarla antes de que David pudiera enterarse siquiera que la habían capturado.

Por respuesta el cazador la entregó a los guardias y desde luego que la reina forcejeó contra ellos

\- Quieta, bonita - se burló uno de ellos al sentirla tratar de oponerse a lo que sucedería.

El otro guardia la jaló con brusquedad y Regina le pisó con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre se retorció un poco pero no la soltó, la reina intentó quitarle la espada y entonces el guardia la tomó de la mano aplicando fuerza excesiva

\- Maldita bruja - le dijo con los dientes apretados y la hizo lanzar una queja de dolor y de pronto se vio empujado lejos de ella.

La reina sostuvo su mano lastimada con la otra al tiempo que en su espalda sentía el pecho de Graham

\- Tienen órdenes de llevarla intacta - su voz se escuchaba amenazante y el guardia que había hablado primero se acercó a ellos

\- Coopera con nosotros, majestad - le dijo con calma - No querrás que algo le pase a tu criatura - y eso pareció hacerla desistir de forcejear por un segundo y aprovecharon para subirla.

Cuando cerraron la puerta del vagón, Regina supo que lo siguiente que vería era la cara de la princesa. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, no se podía ver nada, pero sabía que la estarían llevando al castillo del Reino Blanco y sonrió con amargura. De seguro la estúpida de Snow le juzgaría por estar en ese lugar cuando se suponía que estaba desterrada.

Se hizo un ovillo contra una de las esquinas de esa jaula, llevó ambas manos a su vientre y cerró sus ojos derramando lágrimas cuando percibió ese ligero movimiento dentro de ella… su bebé…

\- Perdóname, pedacito de amor - y comenzó a llorar abiertamente, reprochándose el haber sido tan tonta e ingenua de ofrecer su ayuda sin segundos pensamientos, sin ver más allá y al menos intuir que podía ser una trampa.

Y lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, era poner su lastimada fe y esperanza en él, en el hombre que le había demostrado que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo de todas las formas posibles, que había vuelto a traer a su vida felicidad, amor e ilusión, pero sobretodo luz

\- David - sollozó en medio de la oscuridad, sintiendo esa asfixiante, pero conocida sensación que la falta de luz le traía.

* * *

En el Reino Blanco, la princesa se paseaba un poco ansiosa por el jardín. Azul sabía el por qué, ese día se suponía que se ejecutaría el plan que habían estado orquestando para capturar a Regina y estaban esperando una noticia favorable del suceso.

Una que no se hizo esperar mucho. Vieron a un cuervo llegar y Snow se fue inmediatamente sobre él asustando un poquito al ave, tomó el pequeño pergamino que portaba y el cuervo voló de inmediato.

Lo abrió y sonrió de oreja a oreja al leerlo, era un mensaje que había sido enviado desde las inmediaciones del Castillo Oscuro

\- El hechizo cayó - no cabía de la felicidad al saber que era real, que al haber dejado sin magia a Regina todos sus hechizos habían perdido efectividad y eso sólo significaba que de seguro David ya se encontraba cabalgando de vuelta a ella y que no faltaba mucho para que estuvieran reunidos por siempre

\- Preparemos todo - sonrió Azul con un poco de escepticismo, queriendo creer que todo saldría como tanto lo habían planeado.

Se encaminó para ordenar a otras hadas que dentro de un par de horas debían mantener a los aliados alejados del lugar donde tendrían a Regina para que no notaran su presencia tan pronto.

* * *

David se había detenido a descansar un poco cerca de un lago, tomó un poco de agua y se enjuagó el rostro, después sumergió el recipiente que portaba dentro del lago para que se llenara. Suspiró preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía exactamente qué era, pero poco antes de detenerse había considerado la posibilidad de volver al Castillo.

De pronto un cuervo hizo su aparición y el príncipe sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Se apresuró hacia el ave, tomó el mensaje y conforme leía sentía que se le iba la vida.

El mensaje venía de un viejo amigo y aliado, Geppetto, informándole que habían capturado a Regina, que seguramente le habían dejado sin magia puesto que había visto que ella no pudo defenderse y que otro hombre, el cual describió brevemente y David supo de inmediato era el cazador, se la había llevado.

Corrió hacia su caballo, se subió y emprendió un veloz viaje hacia el Reino Blanco, seguro de que Snow estaba detrás de todo eso y mientras lo hacía podía sentir las lágrimas correr por su rostro ante el pensamiento de no lograr llegar a tiempo y que lo peor pudiera suceder con Regina y su bebé.

Conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta que otros cuervos comenzaban a hacer su aparición, seguramente con mensajes con el mismo contenido y eso solo hacía que se sintiera impotente y desesperado, porque sentía que no llegaría jamás, que cada segundo que pasaba podía significar no volver a verla nunca más.

* * *

Las puertas del Castillo del Reino Blanco se abrieron y el vagón entró seguido del cazador, a su paso no encontraron a nadie, uno que otro guardia que no prestaba mucha atención, se sabía que habían salido por un prisionero de alguna aldea cercana que estaba causando destrozos en nombre de la Reina Malvada, así que ignoraban que se trataba de la mismísima reina a quien traían encerrada.

Dentro de vagón, Regina ahora tarareaba bajito una melodía mientras acariciaba con lentitud su vientre. Se sentía muy agotada, sus brazos y manos dolían, había llorado la mayor parte del trayecto y solo quería cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse de todo, aunque no había mucha diferencia si los cerraba o no, todo estaba tan oscuro que por momentos podía sentir todos sus demonios querer arrastrarse sobre ella de nuevo, amenazando con consumirla y era cuando pensaba en él con todas sus fuerzas… en David y en el bebé que ambos esperaban que tenía mucho miedo de no poder proteger.

Todo movimiento cesó y la reina supo que iban a abrir esa puerta para sacarla de ahí. No se equivocó, la luz entró de pronto cegándola por unos momentos, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, dolían al tener la claridad del día sobre ellos

\- Ven acá, bonita - dijo el guardia que había sido más amable, por supuesto que Regina no se movió, ni siquiera volteó a verle.

Graham suspiró cansino, se recargó en el vagón alargándose lo más que pudo hasta que logró tomar un pie de la reina que de inmediato trató de zafar y entonces apretó su agarre

\- Si no vienes por las buenas, lo harás por las malas - dijo y comenzó a jalar hacia él, arrastrando a la reina hasta la salida del vagón.

Regina pronto se movió un poco desesperada al verse apresada una vez más, comenzó a jalarla y ella trató de sujetarse de algo, pero no había nada a qué aferrarse. Quedó prácticamente sentada a la orilla de la jaula y entonces el cazador la tomó por la mandíbula con una de sus manos sosteniéndola con firmeza

\- No hagas esto más difícil - le susurró, casi como una súplica que descolocó un poco a Regina.

Estaba hermosa, con sus preciosos ojos chocolates enrojecidos por haber llorado con seguridad por un largo rato, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos, respirando ligeramente agitada. Cerró sus ojos por un momento repitiéndose que había tomado la decisión correcta, que quería a toda costa su venganza y que esa era la única forma de conseguirla, solo debía aguardar un poco más a que el príncipe idiota hiciera su aparición

\- No lo hagas, por favor - le pidió la reina muy bajito. Aún estaba a tiempo de liberarla de ese cruel destino, podía fácilmente deshacerse de ambos guardias y ayudarla a salir de ahí

\- Ya es tarde - respondió Graham recobrando la compostura y la jaló para obligarla a ponerse de pie.

Los guardias la tomaron de nuevo de cada uno de sus brazos y comenzaron a llevarla al interior del castillo con el cazador por delante.

Regina conocía muy bien ese lugar, era por donde transitaban con los prisioneros, era por donde la habían llevado y traído aquel día en el que habían decidido ejecutarla y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar ese momento.

* * *

\- Ya están aquí - anunció una de las hadas cómplices del hada suprema, se le veía un poco extrañada y ansiosa

\- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Azul confundida y al ver que la princesa comenzaba a andar por los pasillos como si todo estuviera bien, se preocupó. Comenzó a caminar tras ella y le llamó - Snow… - pero ella ni se inmutó, siguió andando.

Cuando el hada se dio cuenta que la princesa se dirigía a la torre donde encerrarían a Regina, supo que efectivamente las cosas no marchaban de acuerdo al plan.

Logró alcanzarla, la sujetó con fuerza por el codo para detenerla y le clavó la mirada cuando tuvo su atención

\- ¿No le hicieron perder al bebé? - preguntó agitada, temerosa de una respuesta positiva, eso iba a echar a perder todo

\- No - respondió Snow, moviendo con brusquedad su brazo librándose del agarre de la que se suponía era su protectora

\- Q-quedamos en que perdería al bebé antes de llegar aquí - habló exasperada y la princesa hizo una mueca de fastidio - Ordenaré a Graham que lo haga ahora mismo - dijo con determinación

\- Tú no ordenarás nada - respondió Snow dejando perpleja al hada

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédula por esa rebelión por parte de su protegida

\- Esa cosa se quedará en el vientre de Regina hasta que yo lo decida - dijo Snow mirando retadora al hada - Y tú, no lo impedirás, porque si lo haces entonces diré que Regina puede hacer magia blanca - le amenazó y después sonrió con superioridad, algo poco característico en la princesa y sin más siguió andando.

Azul entreabrió su boca al escucharla, no lo podía creer, Snow la estaba amenazando con algo que se suponía era un secreto entre ambas… y le fue inevitable pensar por un segundo en la que había sido, hace mucho tiempo atrás, una joven princesa llena de vida y esperanza, que había caído en el camino de la oscuridad porque la princesa no había cumplido con su palabra de guardar un secreto…

* * *

Mientras llevaban a Regina por los pasillos del Palacio, ésta no podía evitar que todo lo que había vivido en ese mismo lugar viniera a su mente. No tenía ni un solo recuerdo feliz en ese Castillo, ese jamás fue su hogar, solo recordaba lo infeliz y miserable que fue durante los años en que vivió ahí, como la reina de un rey desgraciado.

Pensó que la llevarían al calabozo, o a la misma celda donde la habían tenido la vez anterior, pero se equivocó. La estaban llevando por esa misma sección que no era muy utilizada, pasaron por la habitación donde David se había instalado para no compartir el lecho con la princesa, siguieron de largo por el pasillo, doblaron un par de veces hasta que llegaron al pie de una escalera que conducía a una torre.

Se quedaron ahí por unos segundos y antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo, apareció la princesa seguida del hada Azul

\- Alteza - hicieron la debida reverencia, tanto el cazador como los guardias, la reina, ni siquiera se inmuto, solo le miró con sus ojos estrechos, tratando de aparentar que no estaba asustada de lo que fuera que planearan hacer con ella.

Por su parte la princesa a Regina observó a sus anchas mientras la reina le miraba retadora. Se veía tan distinta, no parecía que alguna vez hubiese sido la Reina Malvada, le recordaba más bien a la joven que le había salvado de caer de su caballo muchos años atrás.

Estaba ataviada en un vestido gris plata, que a pesar de verse un poco sucio, no reflejaba por ningún lado la maldad de la que alguna vez fue poseedora. Su maquillaje y peinado, tampoco tenían nada que ver con aquella malvada mujer que recordaba.

Tragó pesado y sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando su mirada se topó con el pequeño vientre abultado de la reina. Apretó sus manos en puños y su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y Regina debió interpretar sus gestos porque trató de llevar sus manos hacia su vientre, pero le fue imposible.

Snow avanzó hacia ella y por supuesto que la reina reaccionó tratando de retroceder. Tenía miedo y la princesa lo sabía. Sabía que sin magia, Regina era incapaz de defenderse, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo y que seguramente le preocupaba que quisiera hacerle daño al niño que estaba engendrando y con el cual pretendía amarrar a David de por vida. Hizo un ademán de alargar su mano para tocarla, pero la voz de la reina le hizo desistir

\- ¡No! - exclamó Regina con firmeza y le miró amenazante, no quería que esa mujer tocara a su pedacito de amor.

Azul se había quedado sin palabras desde que llegaron y vieron a la reina, debía tener alrededor de cinco meses de embarazo y eso solo le recordaba que tenía encima una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano estallaría si las cosas no regresaban a su curso.

Regina tenía que perder a esa criatura

\- Enciérrenla - dijo Snow alzando su barbilla y mirando a todos altiva. Después se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse con Azul tras ella

\- ¡Te vas arrepentir de ésto! - por supuesto que la reina no se iba a quedar callada. Trató de quitar las manos de los guardias de encima de ella pero fue inútil, cada que forcejeaba apretaban más su agarre

\- Yo la llevaré - dijo Graham tomando a Regina del antebrazo derecho haciendo que los guardias la soltaran. Después comenzó a subir los escalones llevando a la reina con él.

Abrió la puerta del lugar para que ella entrara, por supuesto que se resistió, pero el cazador avanzó arrastrándola con él y la dejó en medio del lugar

\- Su alcoba, majestad - se burló un poco abriendo sus brazos mostrándole el lugar como si realmente fuese algo digno de ver.

El lugar era lúgubre, había solo una pequeñísima ventana por donde apenas alcanzaba a colarse la luz del día. El resto se veía como su anterior celda, solo una cama, una pequeña mesa con una silla donde había hago de alimento y agua

\- Te aconsejo que comas un poco y duermas - dijo Graham mientras se acercaba a la puerta

\- ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? - preguntó sin voltearle a ver. Para ese punto sabía que era inútil tratar de escapar de lo que tuvieran preparado para ella

\- Mañana lo sabrás - sonrió de medio lado - La habitación tiene un hechizo de insonorización, así que no importa cuánto grites y pidas por auxilio. Nadie te va a escuchar - salió cerrando tras de él la puerta dejándola encerrada.

Un sollozó fue todo lo que se escuchó en el lugar. Regina había estado conteniendo las ganas de llorar durante todo ese tiempo, estaba aterrada, sobretodo porque sabía que no había nada más qué hacer. Caminó hasta la pequeña cama y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. No tenía hambre ni sed, aunque sabía que debía comer, pero desconfiaba de todos ellos, no podía arriesgarse a que la comida tuviera algo que pudiera lastimar a su bebé.

Se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo en el incómodo lecho y llevó su mano derecha para acariciar su vientre

\- No tengas miedo, pedacito de amor - sorbió su nariz - Te voy a cuidar, no dejaré que nada te pase y ya verás que… - tragó pesado - ...que papá vendrá - susurró porque se quería convencer a sí misma de que eso era lo que iba a suceder, que de alguna forma David iba a saber que estaba en peligro, que estaba ahí y llegaría para… rescatarla.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante el pensamiento. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Que algún día la Reina Malvada necesitaría que le salvaran. Aunque no sería la primera vez que el príncipe lo hacía, ya le había ayudado a salvarse a sí misma de caer en la completa oscuridad y le había salvado aquella noche en que Snow les había atacado.

Enterró su rostro en la cama mientras dejaba que el llanto se apoderara de ella, su cuerpo se sacudía y de pronto sentía que no podía respirar. Por Dios, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de bajar la guardia de esa forma? Se comenzó a reprochar una y mil veces el haber intentado ayudar a alguien, el no haberse ido en cuanto salvó a la mujer y al bebé, de haber dejado que ese hombre, que ni siquiera conocía, besara su mano en agradecimiento, de no haber podido ver que era una trampa.

Después de muchos años, Regina había confiado lo suficiente para salvar la vida de alguien y tal como aquella vez, eso había puesto en peligro su felicidad, había terminado de cierta forma condenada, separada del amor de su vida y con la vida de un ser amado de por medio.

Aquella vez había sido Daniel quien pagó el precio con su vida y esta vez, le aterraba pensar que pudiera ser su bebé quien lo tuviera que hacer.

* * *

La noche había caído y David no dejaba de cabalgar, hacía un par de horas que había cambiado de caballo porque el suyo estaba agotado después de haber ido a todo galope por horas.

Para ese punto, ya había dejado de llorar, ahora era más la ansiedad y la desesperación por no poder ir más rápido, lo único que el príncipe sabía, era que no podía detenerse ni un solo segundo, que debía seguir y llegar lo antes posible.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

* * *

La mañana llegó junto con un cuervo con un mensaje que anunciaba que David ya había entrado en el terreno del Reino Blanco y eso solo significaba que dentro de poco estaría llegando.

Snow estaba de muy buen humor a causa de ello, se le veía emocionada y hasta ilusionada. Se atavió en su antiguo traje elegante de bandida, el mismo que usó ese día en que todo comenzó, cuando le perdonó la vida a Regina y le pusieron esa prueba que no pasó.

Sin embargo, era el mismo con el cual se había casado con David clandestinamente, el mismo que portaba cuando recuperó la posibilidad de concebir gracias al sacrifico de la madre de su príncipe.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, tomó aire profundamente y sonrió, había llegado la hora de recuperar su final feliz.

* * *

Las hadas se encargaron de llevar a los aliados al jardín con la excusa de un desayuno formal para todos.

Desde luego que Granny sabía que algo estaba pasando. Si era cierto lo que sospechaba, entonces el día que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo al fin había llegado y no habría ningún té para su nieta que le hiciera no darse cuenta de la verdadera situación. Esta vez quería que Ruby fuera completamente consciente de la realidad.

* * *

La puerta de la prisión se abrió y Graham se sorprendió de encontrar a Regina parada en medio de la misma donde la había dejado la noche anterior, solo que ahora tenía la mirada fija en la pequeña ventana que estaba hasta lo alto del lugar

\- Ven conmigo - le dijo alargando su mano, esperando a que ella la tomara. Pero desde luego que eso no sucedió.

La reina no había dormido prácticamente nada, quizá un par de horas cuando el cansancio por llorar tanto la venció. Sabía que el día había llegado solo por la poca luz que se colaba por la diminuta ventana.

En ese tiempo a solas, había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en la trampa que le habían tendido, se habían asegurado que David estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que ella estuviera sola y llevar a cabo su plan

\- ¿Le hiciste algo a David? - le preguntó. Su voz se escuchaba ligeramente rasposa por todo lo que había llorado y porque no había tomado ni siquiera agua.

Al escuchar su pregunta el cazador sólo cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos en puños tratando de tranquilizarse. Le parecía inaudito que aún en peligro, Regina se estuviera preocupando por el maldito príncipe traidor.

Abrió sus ojos respirando agitado, caminó hasta ella y la tomó bruscamente del brazo para voltearla hacia él, haciéndole soltar una pequeña queja, quizá de dolor, sorpresa o ambas. No le importó

\- Vamos - siseó sobre su bello rostro y por un momento se sintió como un completo miserable al ver sus hermosos ojos entre dolidos y asustados.

Graham odiaba esa sensación, odiaba que le hiciera sentir de esa forma. Odiaba que Regina le hiciera sentir...

Lanzó una pequeña queja frustrada y comenzó a caminar arrastrando de nuevo a la reina junto con él a pesar de sus protestas.

* * *

Entraron por una puerta de servicio a un salón, era el mismo en el que se había celebrado el banquete aquel día en habían regresado de capturar al Oscuro, el mismo día en que David se había proclamado traidor del reino a causa de su desliz con la reina.

Ahí dentro, estaba la princesa esperando, ataviada en su traje elegante de bandida y algo que no pasó desapercibido tanto por la reina y el cazador, era que aparentemente portaba su espada.

Graham dejó a Regina después de hacer una pequeña reverencia ante Snow y se fue, dejando a las más grandes enemigas del Bosque Encantado frente a frente y completamente solas.

Regina tenía su mirada clavada en la princesa. No se iba a dejar intimidar, pero sabía que tampoco estaba en posición de hacer lo que había hecho la última vez, de hablar y amenazar sin miramientos, ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

Aquella vez, que estuvo frente a esa misma mujer y sin magia, no le importó jalar todos los hilos aun sabiendo que eso podía costarle la vida, no le importó arriesgar todo con tal de infringir dolor con sus palabras y acciones, aquella vez no tenía ninguna razón para vivir más que su ira y su rabia contra Snow.

Pero ahora todo era tan distinto. La reina ahora tenía mucho por qué vivir, ahora era realmente feliz, tenía el amor incondicional de David, tenía la protección de su padre y estaba esperando un bebé.

Ahora Regina tenía mucho que perder y no podía arriesgarse

\- Hoy es un día muy especial, Regina - dijo Snow rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había creado en el salón - Hoy es el día en el que por fin toda esta guerra que has causado terminará - y sonrió, con esa sonrisa triunfal que siempre usaba cuando de "vencer el mal" se trataba

\- ¿Cuál guerra, Snow? - preguntó la reina casi con ironía - Cumplí mi palabra de no lanzar la maldición, de dejarte vivir en paz y tú, claramente no has hecho lo mismo - le dijo

\- ¿Vivir en paz? - preguntó ahora la princesa casi ofendida - Hechizaste a mi marido para que esté contigo, lo has estado utilizando para llevar a cabo la labor de limpiar tu imagen ante MI reino - le acusó - Te atreviste a… a engendrar un niño por venganza - su voz le tembló ligeramente mientras volteaba a ver el vientre abultado de la reina.

De inmediato Regina llevó sus manos a su vientre protegiéndolo y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, insegura de lo que esa mujer, que la había mandado secuestrar, podía hacer en contra de ella y su bebé. Sabía que sin su magia llevaba todas las de perder

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo - dijo la reina con los dientes un poco apretados, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Le estaba acusando de algo que ella no había hecho, David estaba con ella porque quería estarlo, él la había buscado, si estaba embarazada fue algo que se salió de las manos de ambos y era algo que indirectamente Snow había ayudado a provocar. Las labores con el pueblo eran el trabajo arduo del príncipe y eran su mérito, no de ella

\- Por supuesto que lo sé - respondió la princesa - No hay otra explicación para que David haya hecho lo que hizo, para que se haya proclamado traidor, para que se haya acostado contigo - sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordar las lágrimas - para haberte… e-embarazado - y limpió con furia las lágrimas que cayeron en contra de su voluntad

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le preguntó. Estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente había perdido la cabeza, era más que obvio que no podía creer que realmente alguien la pudiera amar después de haber sido la Reina Malvada y esta vez Regina no dudo ni un solo segundo de lo que David sentía por ella y ella por él, se amaban y estaba dispuesta a defender su amor y su bebé, fruto del amor entre ambos que llevaba en su vientre

\- Recuperar lo que es mío y que pagues por todos tus crímenes de una vez por todas - dijo regresando su atención a ella - Esta vez no habrá segundas oportunidades, ni perdones, esta vez tu sentencia se cumplirá - y alzó su barbilla tratando de verse altiva sin lograrlo realmente

\- Fui juzgada por mis crímenes y tú, decidiste perdonarme y darme una segunda oportunidad - no le quedaba de otra más que tratar de hacerla entrar en razón - Decidí tomarla, aun así fuiste a MI castillo a atacarme, casi matas a David y decidí dejarte ir. Vida por vida - lo dijo lentamente para que lo entendiera - Desde entonces te he dejado en paz - terminó con algo de rabia en su voz

\- Serás juzgada por haber vuelto al Reino Blanco sabiendo que estás desterrada, por corromper al futuro Rey y por estar interviniendo en asuntos de gobierno para anular mi matrimonio con el príncipe David - y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa en Regina ante sus palabras. Sonrió triunfante al verla así.

Con eso la reina supo que el príncipe había salido ese día del castillo como parte de la trampa que le tendieron para dejarla sin magia y poderla capturar

\- David… - dijo Regina y se relamió los labios un poco ansiosa por el estrés que la situación le causaba - lo engañaron - sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! - preguntó exaltada

\- ¡Nada! - respondió Snow - Yo jamás dañaría a mi marido como tú lo estás haciendo - le reprochó

\- Eres tú quien le está haciendo daño con ésto - dijo la reina tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran, no quería darle esa satisfacción a la idiota de Snow

\- ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar que estás buscando la forma de que David se separe de mí, para poderte casar con él y que tu hijo no sea un bastardo? - le preguntó un poco despectiva y pudo ver la expresión dolida en el rostro de Regina y eso la llenó de satisfacción.

Avanzó un poco hacia ella y la reina retrocedió colocando ambas manos sobre su vientre de nuevo

\- Esa cosa no puede nacer - dijo Snow clavándole la mirada - Aunque a veces pienso que sería gratificante que naciera y que viva con la sombra de lo que hiciste, que todo el mundo sepa que es un bastardo -

\- ¡Cállate! - le gritó Regina y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no lo pudo soportar más

\- Nunca te detuviste a pensar en todas las vidas que destruiste mientras llevabas a cabo tu caería en nombre de tu venganza y el destino es muy caprichoso, Regina, porque ahora el precio de tus errores lo va a pagar tu hijo - sentenció

\- No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi bebé, ni a ti, ni a nadie - le dijo con rabia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - No es mi culpa que David te haya dejado de querer, que me haya buscado y me haya elegido a mí para compartir su vida - y soltó un suspiró al terminar, se sentía tan bien decirle eso.

Los ojos de Snow se llenaron de lágrimas al instante al escucharla, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así?

\- ¡Estoy cansada de que arruines mi vida! - le gritó furiosa

\- ¡¿Yo arruine tu vida?! - respondió Regina con la misma energía - ¡Fuiste tú quien no se pudo quedar callada, por tu culpa Daniel murió y me condenaste a una vida de miseria! - le reprochó

\- ¡Sí! - le gritó temblando de la misma ira que sentía - Le dije a tu madre todo porque pensaba que merecías ser feliz con el chico del establo - sorbió su nariz y después sonrió extrañamente - pero también lo hice porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Cora pudiera detenerte y te obligara a casarte con mi padre - confesó - pero mi intención no era que Daniel muriera -

\- Eres una estúpida - le dijo casi ahogada por su propio llanto - ¡Siempre has sido una maldita desgraciada igual que tu miserable padre! - le gritó dando un paso amenazante hacia ella

\- ¡Tú eres la villana de esta historia, no yo! - en un movimiento rápido y poco coordinado a causa de su estado, la princesa desenfundó su espada alcanzando a rozar el brazo derecho de la reina, cerca de su hombro, abriendo la tela y lastimando apenas su delicada piel.

Regina retrocedió en cuanto vio que Snow sacaba la espada, sintió un ardor en su brazo, llevó su mano izquierda ahí y cuando la retiró había un poco de sangre. Sin embargo cuando regresó su atención a la princesa se quedó paralizada. Le estaba apuntando directamente al pecho con la espada y entonces empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

Por su parte, Snow no podía describir la satisfacción que la invadía al ver a Regina así, sin magia, indefensa, vulnerable y a su completa merced, como tantas veces ella había estado ante la Reina Malvada y una parte retorcida de sí misma entendía ahora a esa mujer

\- ¿Sabías que Sidney quería aliarse conmigo para poderte llevar muy lejos con él? - le preguntó y la vio fruncir su ceño - Quería hacerse cargo de tu… bebé - se rio un poco causando un escalofrío en la reina.

No, no le sorprendía escuchar eso, quizá la parte de que pretendía hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero no de querérsela llevar lejos

\- Así conseguimos el brazalete para dejarte sin magia - dijo señalando con su mano libre la joya en la muñeca de Regina. La vio tragar pesado y un poco temerosa, eso la hizo sonreír con un poco de malicia - Podría atravesarte con mi espada en este momento y tú no podrías hacer absolutamente nada - se rio divertida, como si estuviera disfrutando burlarse de la reina - Sin tu magia no eres nada, no puedes defenderte, eres una inútil - le dijo

\- Y tú eres una cobarde al estar usando una espada cuando sabes perfectamente que no tengo cómo defenderme - le miró altiva, con ese porte tan elegante que la caracterizaba algo que solo hizo enfurecer de nuevo a la princesa - Es verdad que siempre usé mi magia para hacer lo mismo contigo, pero yo nunca fui una maldita hipócrita como tú - le miró con desprecio

\- Vas a pagar muy caro todo lo que has hecho. Si piensas que Graham solo está aquí para tu captura, estás muy equivocada - alzó sus cejas al hablar y vio la confusión en el rostro de la reina - Quiere su venganza y le voy a dejar tenerla - le dijo con los dientes apretados.

El corazón de Regina se apretó un poco ante el horror que las palabras de Snow le causaban. Estaba segura que el plan que tenían era torturarla hasta que su bebé y ella murieran.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las puertas del Palacio del Reino Blanco se abrieran para que David pudiera entrar. Nadie hizo preguntas, todos tenían órdenes de no detenerle y dejarle llegar hasta la princesa.

Paró en seco al caballo, el tercero o cuarto que tomaba en ese viaje, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que cambiar. Se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras se acercaba a las puertas para tumbarlas y entrar al lugar donde una vez había vivido, pero para su suerte, más que su sorpresa, se abrieron y él entró corriendo sin voltear a ver a nadie.

En cuanto estuvo en el lobby algunas hadas y aliados ya estaban ahí, se les veía preocupados y eso lo asustó y lo enfureció por igual

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! - preguntó desesperado y amenazante

\- A-ahí - respondió Pepito Grillo apuntando hacia el salón que el príncipe conocía muy bien.

Corrió al lugar con algunas personas tras él que fueron detenidas por algunas hadas, desde luego que eso a David poco le importó.

Empujó las puertas del salón y se encontró con Snow de frente hacia donde estaba él, vestida como el día en que habían decidido ejecutar a Regina y con una espada apuntando a su preciosa reina. Oh Dios, estaba seguro que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse

\- David… - dijo Snow cambiando su semblante por esa estúpida expresión bondadosa que tanto odiaba la reina.

Al escuchar su nombre Regina volteó, lo vio e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su alma de alivio y emoción. Estaba ahí, su príncipe había llegado cuando pensó que jamás le volvería a ver.

La princesa caminaba hacia David y éste hacia ellas, pero tenía su mirada fija en Snow, mientras lo hacía desenfundó su espada y la alzó descolocando un poco a la que desafortunadamente era su esposa.

Regina también había comenzado a avanzar, no pudo evitar correr hacia él pasando por delante de la otra mujer, David extendió su brazo izquierdo sin apartar su mirada asesina ni un segundo de la princesa, y sintió su desasosiego esfumarse cuando su bella reina se refugió en su pecho, la envolvió protectora y posesivamente de inmediato con su brazo, soltó un suspiro de alivio cerrando por un segundo sus ojos y sintiéndose desfallecer porque había logrado llegar, estaba viva, todo parecía indicar que estaba bien y que su pedacito de amor también.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y alzó a tiempo su espada contra la garganta de la mujer que alguna vez había sido su amor verdadero y que ahora estaba seguro que odiaba como a nadie en el mundo.


	22. Chapter 22

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los kudosy reviews! Disfruto leerlos como no tienen una idea.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y puedan disculpar cualquier error…

Agradecimientos a la maravillosa  ** _autumnevil5_**

* * *

\- Suelta la espada - siseó David entre dientes mientras empuñaba la propia con firmeza contra la garganta de la princesa y ésta lo hizo de inmediato. Tal parecía que estaba en un estado de shock - Retrocede - exigió presionando ligeramente, pero de forma controlada. La princesa hizo lo indicado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Rápidamente el príncipe alcanzó la espada en el piso con uno de sus pies y la lanzó lejos del alcance de Snow quien ni siquiera se inmuto en ver dónde paraba, les miraba fijamente de una forma indescifrable. Tomó aire profundamente y después volvió su atención a la hermosa reina que se abrazaba con fuerza a él al tiempo que bajaba su espada

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó David y ella asintió - ¿El bebé? - la reina asintió de nuevo y él soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo - Ya, ya están a salvo - susurró cerrando sus ojos un momento tratando de calmar y tranquilizar a Regina con sus palabras, pero la verdad era que las decía para él mismo también.

Podía sentirla estremecerse contra él de pronto, tal cual su propio corazón lo hacía en esos momentos porque fueron horas de infierno las que vivió pensando que no iba a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

Besó su cabeza repetidas veces y la escuchó sollozar, después con su brazo izquierdo buscó su bello rostro y lo alzó. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, David le sonrió con sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas, igual a los de Regina y sin perder ni un segundo más, la besó.

El beso era un poco desesperado por parte de ambos y lleno del miedo que cada uno había estado sintiendo durante todo ese tiempo, esa angustia y terror de pensar que jamás se iban a ver de nuevo, que podían perderse el uno al otro y que podían perder a su bebé.

Snow no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. No había forma en que realmente David hubiera cabalgado todo un día solo por Regina y no por ella como se suponía debía ser. Los hechizos habían caído, estaba segura por el mensaje que recibió, entonces la única explicación era esa pequeña espina que se había instalado en su corazón y que muy en el fondo siempre supo que podía ser verdad: Traición.

Apretó sus manos en puños y sus dientes ante la realización. David la había traicionado en verdad, se había enredado con su peor enemiga por voluntad propia y no porque ella hubiera hecho algo...

No, no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber un error. El príncipe jamás haría algo así, ellos eran amores verdaderos y ella la Reina Malvada y jamás iba a dejar de serlo. Alguien debía estarle ayudando,... sí, de seguro el Oscuro seguía de su lado y así como le había ofrecido ayuda a ella, se la estaba ofreciendo a Regina. ¿Habrá sido porque no hizo lo que él pidió?

\- ¿Tu magia? - preguntó David preocupado y sorbió su nariz. La reina alzó su brazo derecho mostrando el brazalete

\- Ésto no me permite usarla - dijo sorbiendo su nariz por igual - No lo puedo quitar - le miró con tristeza y rápidamente el príncipe trató de quitarlo con un poco de desespero, pero pronto desistió al escucharla quejarse un poco, seguramente porque le lastimaba por la fuerza que estaba aplicando.

Se relamió los labios y con su mano izquierda tomó a Regina del antebrazo, un poco abajo del hombro derecho y esta vez la hermosa reina siseó de dolor. La soltó de inmediato preocupado y su mirada se topó con su propia mano un poco ensangrentada. Estaba herida

\- Estoy bien - dijo Regina tratando de tranquilizarlo al verlo tan preocupado y a punto de perder la calma - Es solo una pequeña herida - dijo volteando a ver su hombro el cual aun sangraba un poco y ensuciaba el encaje de la manga de su vestido.

El príncipe enfureció, Snow se había atrevido a lastimar a su reina. Alzó su mirada furica hacia esa mujer que era su maldita esposa y por la cual ahora sentía un odio inexplicable, mucho más del que alguna vez llegó a sentir por Regina cuando las cosas eran muy distintas

\- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de Regina! - exclamó David con enojo alzando de nuevo su espada contra Snow

\- ¡Ella estaba en MI reino! - dijo la princesa sorprendida por las palabras del príncipe.

Tras David y Regina estaban algunos guardias listos para atacar, además de Azul y alguna de las hadas. A los aliados se les había contenido a las afueras para que no vieran lo que sucedía

\- No me importa - respondió él con firmeza

\- David… - la reina trató de llamar su atención. No podían darse el lujo de provocar a nadie, lo mejor era tratar de encontrar una forma de salir de ahí en completa paz con ellos, pero él la ignoró y siguió intercambiando palabras con Snow

\- Si ella estaba ahí es porque de seguro alguien fue a pedirle ayuda, la misma que tú has estado negando - le acusó. Sabía que lo más probable era que le hubieran tendido una trampa a Regina aprovechando que él estaba fuera del palacio, ella no habría ido sola a una diligencia a no ser que fuera algo muy importante y era demasiada casualidad que habían logrado no solo capturarla, sino dejarla sin magia, justo en ese momento.

Snow buscó con su mirada a Azul quien le veía con un poco de reproche por las decisiones tomadas, como dando a entender que se había equivocado.

Y era verdad, en su afán por demostrarle a Regina que no podía destruir su final feliz y restregarle en la cara que el príncipe la amaba solo a ella, había permitido que ese bebé siguiera viviendo, porque quería que la reina sintiera la humillación de ser rechazada por David aun con ese bastardo de por medio que muy seguramente había concebido sólo para retenerlo

\- Es ella la culpable de todo ésto - gruñó Snow entre dientes acusando a Regina una vez más. Se sentía confundida, sentía la traición de David por un lado, pero no sobrepasaba el odio que sentía por la reina, porque aún que el príncipe hubiera decidido serle infiel, Regina había accedido a estar con él con premeditación para atraparlo y hacer que le dejara a ella - No hace mucho tiempo me culpaba por la muerte de Daniel, por haber destruido la posibilidad de su final feliz y de pronto, tú decides enredarte con ella, me dejas, te largas a vivir junto a ella, engendran un bastardo y… -

\- ¡No hables así de mi hijo! - exclamó David acercándose amenazante a la princesa, quien retrocedió de inmediato, arrastrando a Regina con él. No la iba a soltar, no quería separarse de ella ni un solo segundo, tenía miedo que se aprovecharan de un descuido para alejarla de él y hacerle daño

\- Tú y yo estamos casados - dijo Snow recobrando la compostura - Eso convierte a ese niño e… - pero nuevamente él no la dejó hablar

\- ¡CALLATE! - está vez no pudo evitar gritarle con furia - Eso del matrimonio está por verse - gruñó entre dientes con odio

\- Si crees que ibas en camino con Abigail para recibir una buena noticia, estás muy equivocado - explicó la princesa, vio como él tragaba pesado y pudo ver la realización en sus ojos ante lo que había ocurrido

\- Una trampa - susurró sintiéndose un idiota.

Recordaba haberse sentido extrañado de que la princesa Abigail le hubiera mandado llamar tan pronto de nuevo, pero era tanta su emoción por recibir la noticia que tanto había estado anhelando que no dudo ni un segundo del mensaje.

Le habían sacado del palacio para que Regina estuviera sola y así poder emprender su plan de tomarla como prisionera. Por Dios, se quería morir, la había dejado sola, recordaba también lo mucho que ella lloró cuando se iba a ir, mucho más de lo que lo hizo la primera vez que había hecho ese viaje y él, había conteniendo sus ganas de quedarse con la reina e ignoró su instinto protector sobre ella facilitandoles el trabajo. Era un idiota. Todo era su culpa

\- Por supuesto que era una trampa - dijo Snow mirándole con reproche. El príncipe apretó su espada e hizo un ademán de alzarla de nuevo contra ella, pero la reina puso su mano sobre la de él deteniendole

\- Solo vámonos, por favor - susurró Regina bajito, solo para que él la escuchara. David estaba tenso y furioso, y la reina sabía el por qué, de seguro se estaba culpando por todo eso al igual que ella lo estuvo haciendo desde que le capturaron - ¿Mi amor? - llamó su atención y lo logró, David volvió su rostro hacia ella, le miró con intensidad, sonrió un poco y asintió, después besó su frente y luego alzó su mirada hacia la princesa

\- Snow, por el amor que nos tuvimos, déjanos vivir en paz - solicitó disimulando lo mejor que pudo su furia.

Al no escuchar respuesta, Regina se volvió hacia Snow y vio que ésta estaba como conteniendose, apretaba sus manos en puños y les miraba a ambos con ira

\- Esto no es una venganza por lo de Daniel - dijo la reina con calma - David y yo nos enamoramos, encontré el amor de nuevo gracias a él. Alguna vez dijiste que había esperanza para mi y tenías razón - explicó.

Una parte de ella no podía creer la ironía de sus propias palabras, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que la princesa desistiera de lo que sea que planeara hacer. Moría por largarse de ahí junto con David, por regresar a su palacio y dedicarse a ser feliz al lado de su príncipe, su pedacito de amor y de su padre

\- Pero yo estaba equivocada - dijo la princesa sin emoción - No hay esperanza para ti, no puede haber nada porque eres y siempre serás una ¡VILLANA! - alzó la voz recalcando la última palabra.

David enfureció al escucharla y lo hizo aún más porque vio que su reina se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente, pero él la conocía tan bien que sabía que esas palabras la herían, aunque ella sabía muy bien cómo disimular.

Tomó una delicada mano de Regina y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella logrando tener su atención, cuando sus bellos y preocupados ojos se posaron en los suyos, le sonrió levemente dando un suave apretón a su mano, como dándole a entender que no importaba nada de lo que esa mujer frente a ellos dijera

\- No lo diré de nuevo - comenzó a hablar David. Esperaba que las hadas presentes intercedieran, se suponía que ellas estaban de parte del bien y no había nada malo en el amor que sentía por Regina, de ninguna forma lo que había nacido entre ellos había sido con la intención de lastimar a alguien.

Al contrario, gracias a que la reina había preferido el camino del amor al de la venganza, la paz estaba reinando en el bosque y era la princesa quien la estaba perturbando

\- Siento lo que pasó porque sé que no debió haber sido. Aún así, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, me enamoré de Regina y decidí compartir mi vida con ella. Esto no es una venganza, no se trata de villanos ni héroes. Se trata de amor - y Snow soltó una risa entre amarga y burlesca para después negar con su cabeza

\- No hay forma de que eso… - y alzó sus manos señalándoles a ambos - sea amor - terminó apretando sus labios un poco - No puedes sentir por ella lo mismo que sentiste por mi. Somos amores verdaderos - sonrió de medio lado

\- Éramos - reviró el príncipe - Y tienes razón, esto no se compara a lo que sentí por ti, es mucho más grande y poderoso - afirmó y la reina volteó a verle ligeramente sorprendida, pero se veía emocionada y feliz aun en medio de esa terrible situación.

Las palabras de David causaron un fuerte impacto en Snow quien se renovó de la ira y el odio que sentía por Regina y de sus deseos de venganza, no sólo contra ella sino contra él también y en vez de sorprenderse por sus propios pensamientos, porque se suponía que amaba al príncipe, se sintió más firme que nunca de lo que iba a hacer

\- Guardias - dijo simplemente y en ese momento los caballeros comenzaron a acercarse a ellos.

El príncipe rápidamente colocó a la reina tras él para protegerla y empezó a luchar contra los guardias.

Regina se sentía impotente tras el príncipe, se sentía como una inútil tal cual Snow se lo había dicho, sin su magia no había forma en que pudiera protegerlos a los tres, desde luego que eso no iba a ser tan sencillo, nunca nada era sencillo para la reina.

De pronto, su mirada se fijó en la espada que había portado Snow y trató de caminar hacia ella, no se dio cuenta que el cazador había entrado por la puerta de servicio al escuchar el alboroto

\- No tan rápido - le dijo de forma extraña y en ese momento, Regina se dio cuenta que se había alejado un poco de David

\- ¡Regina! - le llamó el príncipe al ver a Graham frente a ella. Ese maldito hombre también había participado en todo eso y David quería matarlo, quería matarlos a todos por lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin embargo perdió todo el control que pudo haber estado teniendo cuando la vio tratar de correr hacia él y el cazador alargó sus manos como si fueran garras y la apresó por detrás pegándola a su cuerpo

\- ¡NO LA TOQUES! - gritó David dando vuelta de inmediato y comenzando a correr hacia ellos desesperado mientras veía a Regina tratar de quitar las manos del cazador de ella. Era el momento de descuido que había estado temiendo que pasara, y en su desesperación, bajó de cierta forma la guardia y los caballeros lograron someterlo

\- ¡David! - la voz de Regina se escuchó angustiada y desesperada mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre de Graham

\- ¡Te voy a matar! - dijo el príncipe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Como la lastimes te juro que te voy a matar! - le amenazó con furia al tiempo que forcejeaba contra los guardias que lo sujetaban y por un momento, logró zafar uno de sus brazos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde Regina estaba, necesitaba llegar hasta ella, pero fue detenido de nuevo de inmediato.

Los caballeros empezaron a llevarlo a arrastras hacia la puerta de servicio por donde habían ingresado a Regina. Tras ellos iba Azul e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Snow

\- ¡No! - gritó la reina desesperada empujando con sus antebrazos los brazos de Graham que la seguían apresando por detrás - ¿A dónde lo llevan? - sollozó viendo como se llevaban a David lejos de ella

\- Pronto lo sabrás - respondió Snow con un poco de burla - Te dije que hoy era un día muy especial - sonrió acercándose a ellos - Hoy voy a recuperar mi final feliz - informó sonriendo de esa forma tan estúpida y propia de ella.

Regina sintió un nudo en el estómago al escucharla decir eso porque sabía perfectamente que la princesa pensaba que lo que se interponía en el camino de su final feliz eran ella y su bebé, aun así decidió no mostrarse asustada ni vulnerable ante ella, se mantuvo firme

\- ¿Y sabes que es lo primero que haré, Regina? - le preguntó acercándose un poco más hasta que la vio tensarse y hacerse hacia atrás recargándose un poco en Graham. Tenía miedo, por supuesto que lo tenía, era tan satisfactorio verla así, sin magia y sin posibilidad de defenderse - Voy a recuperar el Castillo de mi madre - la vio fruncir su ceño con evidente molestia - Me desharé de todo aquel que te sea fiel - en un movimiento rápido y preciso apresó a la reina por la mandíbula y apretó un poco haciéndola soltar un quejido - pero sobretodo, ten por seguro que matare a tu padre - y la soltó comenzando a caminar por donde se habían llevado a David

\- ¡No! - dijo Regina desesperada - No le hagas daño a mi padre - pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus rodillas flaquearon un poco, pero el cazador la sostuvo con firmeza para que se mantuviera de pie

\- Es justo que te quite a tu padre como tú me quitaste al mío - la miró de reojo disfrutando de verla llorar - El bien siempre triunfa, Regina. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie - enfatizó sus palabras - Los villanos no tienen finales felices - sonrió de medio lado y salió del lugar

\- ¿Por qué están haciendo todo ésto? - preguntó la reina a Graham mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas. Iban a matar a su padre, ella estaba muy lejos para poderlo impedir y aun que estuviera cerca, sin su magia no tenía forma de defenderlo

\- Se trata de venganza - le dijo el cazador un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la princesa, nunca hablaron de quitarle la vida al príncipe Henry - Snow quería recuperar a David, y yo… - suspiró al tiempo que con el dorso de una de sus manos acariciaba una de las mejillas de Regina quien al sentir el contacto se hizo a un lado evitando el roce - Te quería a ti - murmuró con enfado al verla rechazar su caricia.

Se relamió los labios con un poco de coraje y trató una vez más de convencerse que lo único que quería era ver al príncipe idiota y traicionero retorcerse al verle follar a Regina frente a él.

Tomó aire y lo intentó de nuevo, hizo su largo y sedoso cabello hacia un lado, la reina comenzó a temblar causando una sensación extraña en él.

Aun así, no se detuvo, depositó un beso detrás de su oreja como tanto sabía que le gustaba y la sintió estremecer. Sin embargo el estremecimiento fue todo lo contrario al placer y Graham lo sabía perfectamente, y para empeorar todo, estuvo acompañado de un sollozo angustiado que se clavó justo en su corazón.

* * *

Snow entró al salón oficial de eventos y caminó a paso decidido hasta el centro del lugar donde, en un espacio redondo y un poco elevado, con columnas adornadas con flores, estaba David con una mirada asesina clavada en ella, tras él estaba Azul y otro par de hadas con sus varitas en alto, era obvio que estaban reteniendo al príncipe con su magia, podía ver la tensión en él y cómo luchaba por liberarse de las cuerdas invisibles que le apresaban

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! - le gritó con fuerza asustando a uno que otro caballero. Sentía unos enormes deseos de írsele encima para matarla con sus propias manos de ser necesario, si algo le había pasado a Regina o a su bebé, no iba a dudar ni un solo segundo en hacerlo

La mayoría de los guardias estaban a un lado de ese lugar con unas hadas que auxiliaban a quienes habían sido golpeados por el príncipe

\- ¡¿Qué hicieron con ella?! - preguntó con desespero. Se estaba muriendo de la angustia porque el cazador se había quedado con Regina y le aterraba pensar en lo que pudiera hacerle

\- Está viva si es lo que quieres saber - respondió Snow con un poco de fastidio al pie de los escalones

\- Por Dios que si ese maldito hombre o alguien le hace daño, a ella o a mi bebé, te juro que nadie vivirá para contarlo - le amenazó

\- ¿De verdad te atreverías a hacerme daño? - preguntó con un poco de incredulidad. Aunque él había sostenido su espada contra su garganta no pensó que realmente David se atreviera a lastimarla

\- Sí - respondió sin titubeo alguno. Las hadas, algunos guardias y Snow dejaron escapar un jadeo de sorpresa - Si le haces daño a Regina, por supuesto que sí -

Hubo un momento de silencio, Azul miraba de reojo a la princesa y después ésta trago pesado para hablar

\- Ahora compruebo que Regina realmente destruye todo lo que toca - dijo mirándole con recelo - No te reconozco - le miró reprobatoriamente y con reproche. Lo vio sonreír de medio lado

\- Solo que fui yo quien la tocó primero - confesó y la princesa abrió sus ojos enormes, podía ver lo furiosa que esas palabras le pusieron - Deja de culparla por lo que no ha hecho - apretó sus manos en puños al decir eso. Estaba tan harto de escuchar a Snow buscando excusas para hacer a la reina responsable de todo lo que sucedía

\- ¿Lo que no ha hecho? - preguntó la princesa negando con su rostro - Se robó mi final feliz - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Esto siempre ha sido por la guerra interminable entre Regina y yo, el bien contra el mal. Tú, solo eres una pieza para su venganza, te robó para restregarme en la cara que te tiene y no conforme con eso encontró la forma de concebir, además planeaba casarse contigo cuando se suponía que era lo que yo debía tener. Lo único que siempre ha querido es destruir mi final feliz - le dijo mientras lágrimas de coraje comenzaban a caer mojando su rostro - Tú mejor que nadie lo sabías, y aun así ¡te metiste entre sus piernas cuando las abrió gustosa para enredarte! - le acusó con rabia recordando muy vívidamente cuando les vio follar a escasos pasos de ella

\- ¡Eso no fue así! - le dijo con enojo

\- Y tú de idiota creyendo que ella te ama - se burló mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo - negó con su cabeza un poco e intentó tranquilizarse. De nada servía pelear con la princesa y sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, que un paso en falso podía poner la vida de su amada reina y su bebé en peligro - Regina no hizo nada, fui yo quien se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad para estar con ella, fui yo quien la buscó.

Ella dejó su venganza de lado para poder estar conmigo y nos enamoramos - tragó pesado - Regina ha cambiado, no es la misma de antes, no está interesada ya en ninguna venganza y me ama, sé que me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella - dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a que hubiera duda de sus palabras - Regina me hizo descubrir quien soy realmente, me hizo sentir vivo, libre, real… - se relamió los labios - Con ella no tengo que guardar apariencias ante nadie. No tengo que fingir ser algo que no soy - trató de avanzar hacia ella pero las hadas no se lo permitieron

\- ¿Q-quieres un final feliz con ella? - preguntó con seriedad y lo vio asentir con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Es lo que más deseo - respondió mirándola con sinceridad - Snow… - se relamió los labios y ésta le hizo un ademán al hada para que soltaran a David. Él suspiró al verse libre - Por favor, déjanos ir - le pidió - Te prometo que jamás sabrás de ninguno de nosotros de nuevo, te dejaremos el Castillo si así lo deseas. Solo te pido permitas que me vaya con Regina - pidió casi en un susurro

\- Todo suena muy bonito - sonrió levemente de lado - Es una lástima que Regina sea una villana. Es imposible que tenga un final feliz - suspiró cansina al decir eso

\- ¡Ya no es una villana! - respondió él apretando los dientes

\- Lo es y siempre lo será, tiene el alma tan oscura que es imposible que ame a alguien. No hay nada bueno que pueda venir de esa mujer - dijo despectiva - Merece lo peor -

\- No te atrevas a ponerle ni una sola mano encima. Si dices no me reconoces, te puedo asegurar que te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz - se relamió los labios y tomó aire profundamente ante la mirada de la princesa - Por Regina soy capaz de lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a todo por ella - aseguró

\- ¿Lo que sea? - preguntó Snow de una forma muy extraña que causó desconfianza en David, aun así él asintió - Bien… - dijo tragando pesado y después alzó su barbilla altiva - Entonces aceptarás gustoso casarte conmigo - le miró retadora, algo poco característico en ella

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó él contrayendo un poco su rostro, incrédulo ante la locura que escuchaba

\- Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo por ella - dijo Snow con fingida inocencia

\- No - respondió el príncipe frunciendo su ceño ahora. Estaba por librarse legítimamente de ese maldito matrimonio que ya no significaba nada para él, por supuesto que no iba a aceptar atarse a ella para que no hubiese duda de que la unión era legal

\- Lo harás, de lo contrario Regina y ese bebé pagarán las consecuencias - le amenazó - Sé que querías separarte de mí y casarte después con ella para que ese bebé no sea un bastardo - le sonrió con burla al ver su cara de sorpresa - Quiero entonces que no haya duda de que lo es - vio como sus palabras enfurecieron a David, pero también pudo ver que causaron dolor - Nos casaremos, subiremos al trono y viviremos nuestro final feliz como siempre debió haber sido antes de que tú y ella lo arruinaran todo - le habló con superioridad y como si fuese un decreto.

David se quedó mudo ante lo que escuchó. Le había acorralado, no tenía escapatoria, no había forma en que él solo pudiera vencer a caballeros y hadas para salir de ahí con Regina a salvo e irse a vivir una vida feliz a su lado.

Apretó sus manos en puños y tragó pesado tratando de contener su dolor e ira contra esa mujer y la situación. No podía negarse, Snow tenía todo a su favor y era obvio sabía que él iba a ceder fácilmente a su demanda porque por supuesto que no iba a permitirle que dañara a Regina y a su bebé, eso no estaba a discusión, ellos eran su vida entera y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo malo les pasara mucho menos por su culpa.

Se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan ingenuo al creer que todo podía ser tan sencillo, que podía separarse de Snow para unirse a Regina y con ello lograr que su pedacito de amor naciera dentro de un matrimonio legítimo, pero sobre todo lleno de amor.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, le dolía, le dolía mucho pensar que no iba a poder cumplirle a Regina todas las promesas que le había hecho, que no podría darle ese final feliz que ella, en el fondo, tanto anhelaba, que tendrían que separarse por siempre, que no iba a estar presente cuando su bebé naciera ni le vería crecer.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las lágrimas correr, lo más importante era la vida de Regina y del bebé en su vientre, no le importaba mucho lo que pasara con él, no si sabía que ellos estarían bien

\- Quiero ver a Regina - tragó pesado mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y miró a la princesa con todo el odio que sentía por ella - No voy a casarme contigo si no me aseguro que ella y mi bebé están bien. Quiero verla con mis propios ojos - exigió

\- No te preocupes - le sonrió Snow con fingida ternura - Ella es nuestra invitada de honor - y su sonrisa cambió a una extraña

\- Prométeme que no le harás daño y que le dejarás ir - le miró sin emoción

\- Lo prometo - dijo la princesa.

David contuvo las ganas de llorar. Snow iba a llevar a Regina para que presenciara todo, para que viera como él aceptaba unirse en matrimonio con la princesa, uno que esta vez no dejaría lugar a dudas que eran marido y mujer y eso convertiría a su pedacito de amor en un bastardo de por vida.

Derramó más lágrimas sintiéndose impotente y derrotado al darse cuenta que le había fallado a Regina, en su afán por ser un hombre libre para ella lo había perdido todo. Pudo haber sido feliz con su reina y su bebé, como tantas veces ella le sugirió que lo fueran, aunque no estuvieran unidos en matrimonio, su bebé iba a nacer rodeado del más puro, grande y sincero amor y él, tenía que arruinarlo todo.

Si tan solo se hubiera dejado llevar por su instinto protector sobre Regina y se hubiera quedado en el palacio ese día, con su amada reina y su pedacito de amor seguros entre sus brazos…

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una hora y Regina estaba en una esquina del salón abrazándose a sí misma protegiendo su pancita. Seguía acompañada de unos guardias y hadas que bloqueaban estratégicamente las salidas, Graham había salido furico después de que ella no respondiera favorablemente a ninguno de sus intentos por tocarla.

Había llorado un poco, no pudo evitarlo, sin embargo estaba tratando de contenerse. No podía sentarse a llorar abiertamente, aunque moría por hacerlo, era demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que debía mantenerse alerta para proteger a su bebé y encontrar una forma de reunirse con David y podrían irse a ser felices con su pedacito de amor y su… su padre.

Las lágrimas nublaron su vista y rápidamente las limpió. Iban a matar a su padre, o quizá ya estaba muerto y no podía sacarse de la mente que no volvería a ver a David y que ninguno de los dos conocería a su pedacito de amor.

Acarició su vientre reprimiendo un sollozo, estaba segura que los días que le quedaban a ella de vida estarían llenos de sufrimiento y dolor, de seguro la iban a torturar, ya sabía ahora exactamente lo que el cazador quería y estaba segura que su bebé no iba a sobrevivir.

Se tensó cuando vio que otros guardias entraban e intercambiaban palabras con los demás y se sintió estar a nada de entrar en pánico cuando comenzaron a acercarse a ella

\- Aléjense de mí - les dijo mirándolos altiva y de forma determinante, como la reina que era, sorprendiendo a los guardias y a las hadas por igual

\- Ven con nosotros, majestad - dijo uno a manera de burla cuando recuperó la compostura. Alargó su mano para agarrarla, pero ella trató de impedir que la sujetaran con sus manos

\- ¡No me toquen! - se defendió lo mejor que pudo tratando de alejar las manos de esos hombres de ella, pero era obvio que no podía hacer mucho.

La agarraron y se resistió, pero no hacía falta que aplicaran mucha fuerza para sujetarla y comenzar a llevarla hacia fuera de ese salón a pesar de sus protestas. Se sentía agotada, física y emocionalmente, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar y estaba muerta de miedo por lo que sea que fuera a suceder ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Reina, los guardias se dieron cuenta que algunos caballeros de la guardia real estaban rondando el castillo por lo que, por orden de un molesto Henry custodiado en sus aposentos, abrieron las puertas del palacio para que los aldeanos, fieles a la reina y al príncipe, se refugiaran ahí ante la posibilidad de un ataque.

Claude estaba preparado por si eso sucedía, tenían custodiadas todas las entradas del palacio, inclusive la secreta que el príncipe le había develado por si algún día se llegaba a necesitar.

* * *

Los aliados de la princesa fueron llevados al salón de eventos donde pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían ahí. Snow se estaría casando con un príncipe David que no se veía muy feliz y convencido de estar ahí. Lo habían ataviado en un traje gris plata y una capa del mismo color, mientras que la princesa había optado por casarse con su atuendo de bandida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las puertas se abrieran y los guardias entraran con Regina quien al ver a David sintió su corazón tranquilizarse un poco y en su desesperación porque toda esa pesadilla terminara, su mente ignoró que el salón estaba debidamente decorado para la ocasión.

Los caballeros la soltaron y ella avanzó un poco apresurada por el pasillo, donde hadas, aliados y gente del pueblo estaban. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera las exclamaciones de sorpresa, seguramente por verla y ver que estaba embarazada, pero Regina solo quería llegar hasta su príncipe, pero antes de poder llegar a los escalones del centro dos guardias cruzaron sus espadas frente a ella para impedirle el paso

\- ¿David? - preguntó un poco insegura cuando se dio cuenta que él no volteaba a verla.

Fue Snow quien lo hizo, le miró de forma despectiva y triunfante como disfrutando de la confusión de Regina

\- Podemos comenzar - dijo la princesa y se volvió al frente enseguida de él.

Entonces, cuando Azul se paró frente a ellos fue que Regina se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasado. David se estaba casando con Snow.

El corazón se le apretó y ella sintió que dejaba de respirar y pensar por un segundo ante la realización. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sintiéndose enormemente desdichada, cerró sus ojos mientras dos gotas saladas corrían por su rostro.

Estaba segura que el príncipe estaba haciendo eso en contra de su voluntad, no podía ser de otra manera, sabía que él la amaba, no tenía ninguna duda y de seguro la princesa idiota lo estaba obligando.

Alzó su mirada con furia contra la figura de la princesa y habló

\- ¿Vas a obligarlo a casarse contigo? - preguntó apretando sus manos en puño y armándose de valor

\- Él aceptó hacerlo - respondió Snow volviéndose hacia ella y después volteó a ver a David - ¿Verdad, encantador? - preguntó fingiendo inocencia

\- Sí - respondió él tajantemente y cerró los ojos con dolor cuando escuchó la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa de su reina

\- Que le quede claro a todo el mundo que David se casará conmigo por voluntad - dijo para todos los presentes - Mi príncipe encantador ha decidido reivindicarse, por lo cual hemos decidido por fin oficiar la boda ante todos ustedes para después subir al trono, como debió haber sido desde que logramos vencer a la Reina Malvada - dijo mirando a la reina fijamente y alzando una ceja.

Pudo ver que algunos de los presentes comenzaban a hablar entre sí, algunas caras cambiaron por unas de extrema preocupación, otras de incredulidad y desaprobación

\- Eso no es verdad - dijo Regina mirando retadora a la princesa - David no puede estar aceptando por voluntad casarse contigo porque me ama a mí - aseguró

\- Cállate - dijo Snow con los dientes apretados - Si no lo haces… - quiso amenazarla, pero una mano del príncipe sobre su antebrazo llamó su atención. Volteó a verlo y él le miraba con odio

\- Déjala - le dijo muy bajito como tratando de aparentar, pero apretó su agarre al hablar haciendo que ella jalara su brazo con brusquedad para liberarse

\- Continuemos - dijo volviendo su atención de nuevo al hada suprema.

La boda se comenzó a oficiar.

David se sentía muerto por dentro al saber que mientras se casaba con una mujer que odiaba con todo su ser, detrás de ellos estaba la mujer que amaba presenciando el momento.

Sabía que ella debía estar destrozada al verle aceptar casarse con Snow y saber que subiría al trono con ella, por supuesto que sabía que eso significaba que no volverían a estar juntos y le dolía en el alma no poderla consolar, no poderla abrazar y besar y decirle que todo estaría bien.

No quería voltear porque sabía que se iba a quebrar de tan solo verla y que intentaría llevársela muy lejos para que nadie volviera a hacerle daño y dedicarse a hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero estaba seguro que no podría siquiera salir de ese salón, que sería un intento que terminaría en fracaso que podía condenar la vida de Regina y la de su bebé. Los amaba tanto que no podía arriesgarse a nada.

Por su parte Regina miraba incrédula la escena. No estaba escuchando en realidad la ceremonia. Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, recordando todas y cada una de las veces que perdió en sus intentos por ser feliz, por supuesto que esta oportunidad con David no iba a ser la excepción y tenía unas ganas enormes de burlarse de sí misma por haber sido tan tonta e ingenua de creer que las cosas podían salir bien para ella.

Tomó aire profundamente y fue consciente de las personas a su alrededor, los aliados de la princesa, aldeanos que de seguro estaban contra ella y un puñado de hadas… Las miró abiertamente, todas parecían conformes con lo que sucedía y recordó lo mucho que, de niña, les pedía con todas sus fuerzas que le salvaran y como ellas, nunca, jamás le dieron una respuesta, solo hubo más sufrimiento y esta vez no era la excepción, de nada servía pedir ayuda con el corazón o tener fe.

Y no podía evitar pensar que quizá Snow tenía razón, que no importara lo que pasara o qué tanto se esforzara, siempre era una villana y por eso no podía tener un final feliz, ni siquiera lo hubo cuando en su corazón y su alma reinaba la luz, mucho menos ahora que acababa de dejar atrás un episodio de oscuridad donde causó terror y sufrimiento

\- Acepto - fue lo único que escuchó de la voz del hombre que amaba y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Cuánta razón había tenido Rumplestiltskin, tal parecía que no había esperanza para ella en esa tierra, no importaba si cambiaba, no importaba si ahora decidía hacer el bien y desistía de su venganza, era tanto el daño que había causado que no había posibilidad alguna de ser feliz, no merecía ser feliz.

Bajó su mirada hacia su vientre y llevó sus manos ahí mientras sorbía su nariz. Lo que más le pesaba en el alma era que su pedacito de amor pagaría las consecuencias de su intento por ser feliz

\- ¡Larga vida al Rey David y la Reina Snow White! - la proclamación la sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó su mirada solo para encontrarse con el amor de su vida y su peor enemiga tomados de la mano y ambos usando una corona. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los guardias que le habían bloqueado la pasada habían bajado sus espadas y colocado un poco alejados de ella.

Los gritos no eran de júbilo total, pero eso poco le importó a Snow, todos hicieron una reverencia, excepto esa mujer que le miraba retadora y altiva. Se colocó frente a los escalones sin bajarlos, le miró hacia abajo y de la misma forma que ella lo hacía, o al menos eso intentó

\- Inclínate ante tu reina - le ordenó con desprecio

\- Nunca - respondió Regina irguiéndose orgullosa y elegante, los ojos de Snow se abrieron enormes y se encendieron con furia - No importa que lleves esa corona, jamás serás reina - le dijo como alguna vez lo había hecho en sus días de maldad

\- Lo harás… - dijo apretando los dientes y después comenzó a hablarle a la gente presente - Regina está aquí porque fue encontrada en el Reino Blanco -

\- Snow… - David trató de detenerla, pero ella aun así siguió

\- Algunos campesinos han reportado su indeseada presencia en sus aldeas donde se ha dedicado a seguir causando terror - mintió y antes de que el nuevo Rey o la "ex" reina para ella, pudieran desmentir habló - Será juzgada por ello - y se dio cuenta que no causó precisamente sorpresa en la reina, era como si esperara eso

\- Snow… - le llamó Pepito Grillo con la intención de hacerla desistir, Regina estaba embarazada y juzgarla con la posibilidad de condenarla junto con el pequeño ser inocente en su vientre no era algo bueno y bondadoso. Además, ninguno de ellos había escuchado que la reina estuviera perturbando la paz de nuevo

\- ¡Ya basta! - dijo David autoritario - No será juzgada, como Rey, lo prohíbo - le escupió las palabras en la cara. Si ella quería hacer alarde de su título y poder, él también lo haría

\- No - respondió la ex princesa - Ella mere… - pero no pudo seguir porque él la interrumpió

\- Ya tienes lo que querías. Hice lo que me pediste - le dijo con reproche y se acercó a ella casi pegando su nariz con la suya - Soy tu marido legítimamente, subimos al trono y ahora soy Rey. Déjala en paz - habló con los dientes apretados y clavándole la mirada llena de odio.

Después bajó apresurado los escalones ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes, y con un poco menos de delicadeza de la que le hubiera gustado tener, pegó a Regina a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

Al verse envuelta entre los protectores brazos de David, la reina no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alzó su rostro desesperaba buscando sus labios y compartieron un beso en medio del llanto de Regina y las lágrimas del ahora Rey

\- Te amo - dijo David sollozando sobre sus tersos labios - Eres lo más importante para mí, no olvides eso jamás - y la reina cerró sus ojos con dolor al escucharle - Perdóname. Esta fue la única forma que encontré para que puedas irte - le dijo besando su frente y cerrando sus ojos con dolor al igual que ella

\- No me voy a ir sin ti - respondió Regina en medio de su llanto - No te voy a dejar - le aseguró

\- Tienes que hacerlo - susurró el Rey buscando su mirada - Tienes que irte y seguirte cuidando mucho para que nuestro bebé nazca muy sano - le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y colocó su mano en la pancita de la reina.

Dejó escapar un suspiró sin dejar de mirar esos bellos ojos color chocolate que reflejaban una inmensa tristeza y dolor. Su hermosa y amada reina se veía tan devastada que le partía el corazón verla así y no poder hacer nada.

Sorbió su nariz y con su mano libre pasó un mechón de su precioso cabello tras su oreja, como tanto le gustaba hacerlo y saber que sería la última vez le destrozaba el alma, acarició su frente levemente haciéndola soltar un suspiro angustiado porque ella también lo sabía, también se sentía igual que él.

El Rey se relamió los labios y de pronto abrió sus ojos azules un poco más, ella le sonrió entre emocionada y desdichada. David había sentido por primera vez a su bebé. Ambos se sonrieron y soltaron un sollozo

\- Pedacito de amor - dijo el Rey pegando su frente con la de ella y derramando más lágrimas - Los amo con todo mi ser y solo quiero que sean felices - tragó pesado tratando de contener los sollozos y evitando soltarse a llorar. Su bebé, lo había sentido por primera y única vez, sabía que no habría más, que jamás le iba a conocer.

Había soñado tantas veces con la imagen de Regina con su pedacito de amor entre sus brazos, desde que se enteró del embarazo había estado ansiando con todo su corazón poder presenciar ese momento y saber que nunca lo iba a hacer le hacía sentir miserable, desdichado e infeliz

\- Tienes que estar con nosotros, no puedo ser feliz si no estás conmigo - habló apretando los dientes y luchando porque no se le quebrara la voz. David tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

Quería decirle que lucharía por escapar para poderse reunir con ella y su bebé, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta de pedirle que le esperara porque quizá pudiera perder la vida en el intento y quería que Regina fuera feliz, con o sin él, solo le importaba la felicidad de su amada reina.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo en un beso lleno de amor, arrepentimiento, tristeza y dolor.

Mientras ellos vivían ese último momento juntos, Ruby junto con Granny, Pepito y algunos enanos se habían acercado a Snow cuestionado lo que sucedía. La joven lobo trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga mientras Gruñón le reclamaba abiertamente por separar a dos personas que claramente se amaban y la vieja lobo solo observaba con profunda tristeza a la pareja que seguía llorando entre besos y caricias llenas de amor.

Snow no les escuchaba, se mente la llevó a esa plática que tuvo con su ahora Rey, cuando le contó su plan para capturar a la Reina Malvada, recordó como él le había solicitado ser quien se hiciera cargo de Regina una vez que la tuvieran y sintió su sangre hervir en furia e ira, ante la realización de lo que eso significaba realmente. Le estuvo engañando durante todo ese tiempo mientras ella solo intentaba acabar con la oscuridad, estuvo fingiendo amarla y ser un aliado cuando lo único que buscaba era salvar la vida de esa maldita mujer

\- ¡FUERA TODOS! - gritó la ex princesa sin poder contener la humillación de ver a David defender, besar y proteger a Regina de esa forma frente a todas esas personas y por encima de ella cuando acababan de contraer matrimonio.

Las hadas inmediatamente comenzaron a sacar a todos los presentes, excepto a algunos guardias

\- Tienes que irte ahora - dijo el Rey aprovechando que las puertas se habían abierto. Regina estaba aferrando su ropa en puños con sus manos, entonces él, tomó con las suyas las de ella - Mi amor… - le dijo con suavidad porque ella se resistía y tuvo que forzarla a soltarle

\- ¡No! - renegó sollozando tratando de liberar sus manos de las de él, enojada con David por obligarla a separarse de él mismo

\- Shhh - trató de calmarla - Todo va a estar bien - trató de convencerla, aunque sabía que era algo inútil, Regina no era tonta, su hermosa y enigmática reina era muy inteligente y por supuesto que sabía que nada iba a estar bien

\- ¡Dije que no! - espetó la reina con un poco de molestia y frustración - No me importa que te hayas casado a la fuerza con ella, me amas y te amo - dijo reprimiendo un sollozo - No te voy a perder como perdí a Daniel, no voy a descansar hasta que estemos juntos - le dijo mirando como el apuesto rostro de su príncipe, que ahora era un rey, se contraía en una mueca de profundo dolor

\- Regina. No - le habló autoritario y le miró con advertencia y la vio mirarle herida por sus palabras. Dolía tener que hablarse así, pero sentía que era necesario, no podía permitir que la misma reina se pusiera en peligro con sus palabras.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Snow se decidió a dar ese paso final que había dudado tanto de dar. Tenía que deshacerse de la Reina Malvada de una vez por todas e impedir que ese bastardo naciera, siempre serían un obstáculo para su final feliz con David.

Desde luego que sería más fácil solo matarla y ya, pero todo el mundo la había visto, indefensa y embarazada, no podía solo cortarle la garganta o atravesarle el corazón ahora. Además matarla significaba que Regina no tendría sufrimiento y era lo que Snow más deseaba, que sufriera y no había mejor forma que esa

\- ¡Graham! - llamó la ex princesa y por las puertas tras ella, entró el cazador con un pequeño cofre en sus manos y caminó hasta el centro. Snow lo tomó y sonrió triunfante

\- ¿Snow? - preguntó el hada Azul al verla con ese cofre, insegura de lo que la ex princesa iba a hacer, nunca había visto esa pequeña caja y no se veía como algo que hubiese sido fabricado en el reino

\- Éste es mi pequeño regalo de bodas, mi amado encantador - le dijo a David quien inmediatamente se puso alerta y se preocupó por lo que fuera que ella pretendiera hacer.

Tomó aire y abrió el pequeño cofre que hacía no mucho tiempo, la hechicera llamada Maléfica, le había entregado aquella noche en el bosque. Dentro del mismo solo había un pequeño pergamino que sacó entregándole el cofre al cazador, lo desenvolvió para leerlo.

"Di su nombre" era todo lo que decía. Levantó su vista y se encontró con la absurda pareja frente a ella

\- Regina - dijo y entonces el pergamino se disolvió en una nube de humo verde que fue creciendo alertando a todos los presentes.

David y Regina comenzaron a retroceder al ver que la nube se expandía

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho!? - dijo el hada horrorizada, sabía que era una maldición. ¿Cómo demonios Snow había conseguido una maldición? Quiso detenerla, pero la mirada de la ex princesa le hizo desistir, le miraba como recordándole que diría su secreto si se atrevía a intervenir.

El humo avanzó con rapidez hacía la reina, el Rey tomó de la mano a Regina, trató de correr con ella pero la nube les alcanzó.

Se metió por la nariz y boca de la reina en cuanto ésta respiró y de pronto, no supo más de ella

\- ¿Regina? - preguntó David preocupado tomándola de un brazo cuando ella comenzó a avanzar de vuelta. La reina no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida y aparentemente fija hacia el frente, volteó y en el centro redondo, enseguida de Snow, había una rueca.

Desesperado la tomó con una mano poco arriba donde no hacía mucho había estado su estrecha cintura y con la otra tomó su bello rostro

\- Regina… - le sacudió un poco - Reacciona, por favor - le pidió angustiado y muy asustado. Los hermosos ojos de la reina se veían como apagados, no le miraba, no se movía ni hablaba, parecía como si estuviera bajo un hechizo de hipnosis

\- Guardias - dijo la ex princesa y éstos se acercaron a David para que soltara a la reina.

Hubo resistencia, gritos, jaloneos, pero al final, lograron hacer que el nuevo Rey soltara a la reina. En cuanto lo hizo ella comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia la rueca

\- ¡NO! - gritó desesperado luchando con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse - ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! - le preguntó a Snow - ¡LO PROMETISTE! - le reclamó -¡REGINA! - intentó una vez más hacerla reaccionar pero todo era inútil, ella seguía avanzando sin signos de reconocimiento a nada

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Graham desconfiado

\- Tendrás tu venganza - aseguró Snow, aunque realmente no le preocupaba si él conseguía su venganza o no, la de ella era la importante.

Condenaría a Regina a pasar una eternidad en ese horrible cuarto con llamas sin escapatoria, donde estaría sola con sus pensamientos y sus demonios, sabiendo que ese bastardo en su vientre jamás iba a nacer, tendría mucho tiempo para arrepentirse de todo lo que le había hecho, de haberse atrevido a enredarse con David, pero sobretodo, pasaría días interminables sabiendo perfectamente que nadie podría despertarla del sueño eterno porque no tenía un amor verdadero.

Por eso se desharía del príncipe Henry, porque quizá él era el único que podía despertarla, Maléfica había asegurado que Regina no tenía un amor verdadero, pero Snow, no se iba a arriesgar a nada.

Y en realidad, David no le preocupaba, estaba segura que era imposible que él la despertara porque era el amor verdadero de ella y no de Regina, no había forma en que pudiera ser él quien rompiera esa maldición.

Así que, la Reina Malvada estaría condenada por una eternidad bajo una maldición del sueño. La situación era por demás irónica y a la ex princesa, le parecía divertida, al fin se desharía de Regina por siempre.

De pronto el Rey, no supo de dónde, pero sacó fuerzas y logró liberarse de los hombres, golpeó a uno y corrió tratando de alcanzar a Regina, alargó su mano, pero en ese momento el hada Azul le detuvo obligándole a caer de rodillas

\- ¡No, no, no, no, nooo! - gritó derramando lágrimas sintiéndose impotente y desesperado. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía qué era lo que le harían a Regina y tenía mucho miedo.

Cuando por fin la reina llegó hasta la rueca, alzó su mano derecha hacia el huso de la misma ante la mirada atónita del cazador y la expectante de Snow

\- ¡Regina! - le gritó David - ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, reacciona! - pidió desesperado y aterrorizado, sin embargo, ella acercó su dedo índice hasta la punta del afilado objeto y lo tocó.

Al instante la reina se desvaneció ante los ojos de todos los presentes y su cuerpo fue sostenido por el cazador, quien reaccionó rápidamente antes de que cayera al suelo sin ceremonias

\- ¡NOOO! - se escuchó el grito desgarrador del ahora Rey y comenzó a llorar abiertamente sintiéndose morir al pensar que habían matado a su reina

\- ¿Qué demonios has hecho? - le preguntó Graham poniéndose de pie después de haber recostado a Regina en el suelo

\- Es solo una maldición de dormir - le dijo sonriendo triunfante. Regocijándose al ver que había conseguido su venganza

\- ¿Qué? - la tomó del brazo bruscamente - No habíamos quedado en ésto - le reclamó con molestia

\- Suéltame - le ordenó - Soy la reina ahora y debes obedecerme - le dijo causando confusión en el cazador - Si no lo haces, te estarás proclamando traidor - entonces Graham le soltó – Míralo… - le dijo alzando su mano hacia David como mostrándoselo - Está destrozado. ¿No era eso lo que querías? - le preguntó

\- Sí - dijo Graham con impotencia - Pero no así – le reprochó

\- No está muerta, sólo estará dormida por la eternidad. Puedes follarla así si gustas - le sonrió con un poco de ironía.

Desde luego que David había escuchado esa conversación y se sintió volver a la vida al saber que era solo una maldición de dormir, que en realidad no la había matado, estaba viva y eso significaba que había esperanza, solo tenía que llegar hasta ella para despertarla, desde luego que sabía que podía hacerlo, amaba a Regina sin duda alguna, le amaba mucho más de lo que había amado a Snow y sabía que ella le amaba por igual.

La sonrisa de ex princesa se desvaneció al ver ese brillo de esperanza en los ojos azules del que seguía considerando su príncipe y ahora Rey, de seguro pensaba que podía despertarla con un beso de amor verdadero, pero eso, era imposible. Sentía un odio profundo por él en esos momentos, tanto como el que sentía por la mujer inerte a sus pies

\- Es imposible que la despiertes - le dijo con saña, tratando de destruir cualquier esperanza que David tuviera de despertar a Regina

\- Sé que puedo hacerlo - le respondió el ex príncipe mirándola con esperanza y fe - Nuestro amor es verdadero - aseguró

\- No - dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia él - Tú y yo, somos amores verdaderos y lo seremos por siempre, aún que ya no me ames como antes, no es posible que ahora ella... - dijo con desprecio y apuntando a la figura de la reina con su dedo índice - y precisamente ella, sea tu amor verdadero. Soy yo y nadie más, encantador - le sonrío

\- Eso no es verdad - dijo el Rey con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, le asustaba pensar que la ex princesa tuviera razón y que un beso suyo de amor no fuera suficiente para traerla de vuelta solo porque alguna vez había sido el amor verdadero de esa mujer

\- ¿Azul? - preguntó Snow, buscando apoyo del hada que había jurado protegerla a ella y a su familia de todo mal y a la cual tenía amenazada

\- Es cierto… - respondió Azul tragando pesado y tratando de guardar la compostura. Las hadas a su lado se tensaron al escucharla

\- Es que eso no puede ser - dijo David confundido, enojado y desesperanzado - ¡Yo la amo, nuestro amor es fuerte y poderoso, por supuesto que puedo despertarla! - dijo alterado

\- ¡Cállate! - le ordenó la ex princesa - No puedes. Eres mi amor verdadero y de nadie más - respondió enojada al escuchar las palabras de David - Llévatela - dijo sacando una daga y aventándosela al cazador. Era la misma daga con la que habían puesto a Regina a prueba aquel día, una que la Reina Malvada no había pasado, una que marcó el inicio de toda esa situación - Llévatela muy lejos, follala todo lo que quieras y después, cuando te canses, sácale el corazón y esa cosa que tiene en el vientre -

\- ¡NO! - gritó David, Graham ni siquiera se inmutó - ¡Por favor Snow, no hagas ésto, no lo hagas, ya déjala en paz! - estaba tan desesperado y Snow solo lo miraba compasivamente - Soy yo quien te hizo daño, no ella. Ya basta - suplicó

\- No te preocupes mi príncipe encantador - se acercó hasta él - Con ella fuera del camino podremos retomar lo nuestro. Estoy dispuesta, ya verás que me amaras de nuevo - le dijo acariciando su rostro y David inmediatamente se apartó de la caricia

\- Llévatela - gruñó Snow con los dientes apretados al verlo rechazarla - ¡DESAPARECELA DE MI VISTA! - le gritó a Graham quien inmediatamente se guardó la daga y tomó a Regina entre sus brazos.

Volteó a ver a David de reojo quien le gritaba y suplicaba a él que no le hiciera daño a Regina ni a su bebé. Aferró bien el cuerpo de la reina y se dirigió a las puertas por las que había entrado

\- Snow te lo suplico - dijo el ex príncipe atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas, lloraba desconsolado… su reina y su hijo, los estaba perdiendo y él no podía hacer nada - ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Me enamoré de Regina, la am.. - una bofetada le volteó la cara

\- No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a esa maldita mujer. Olvídate de ella David, tu mujer soy yo y no tendrás hijos con nadie más que no sea yo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevas sin tocarme? ¿Eh? - le preguntó y tomando su rostro le besó a la fuerza - Así funciona ¿no? Me follas y te enamoras de mi de nueva cuenta - le sonrió con odio y sin importarle ver lo devastado que se veía el hombre al cual decía amar

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo ésto? - preguntó David derrotado y el rostro bañado en lágrimas

\- Porque este es mi final feliz - respondió


	23. Chapter 23

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y por dejarme saber que les gusta, así como sus pensamientos, preguntas, inquietudes y pequeñas teorías. Disfruto mucho de sus reviews.

Lamento la demora, pero la vida sucede y últimamente no dispongo de tanto tiempo como antes para escribir, pero tengan la seguridad que no abandonaré ni esta historia, ni Bonding aunque me esté tardando con las actualizaciones. Ambas historias tendrán un final llegado su momento.

De verdad les agradezco enormemente su paciencia, que estén pendientes de las actualizaciones, que me sigan acompañando con cada capítulo, que confíen en la historia que se está contando y sobretodo que me dejen saber lo que piensan al respecto a lo que se escribe.

Espero que les guste y puedan disculpar cualquier error

Agradecimientos a mi querida  _ **autumnevil5**_ , que no tienen idea cómo me estuvo presionando para esta actualización jaja

* * *

Graham salió veloz del castillo del Reino Blanco con Regina en brazos sin mirar atrás. Estaba muy impresionado por lo que había sucedido y no sabía exactamente qué hacer o a dónde ir, lo único que tenía en mente era que debía alejarse lo antes posible de ahí.

Se detuvo de pronto al mirar hacia abajo y ver el hermoso rostro de la mujer que cargaba en sus brazos, sumida en un sueño eterno; y su corazón, ese que no estuvo en su pecho por tantísimo tiempo gracias a ella, se apretó dolorosamente al saberse responsable, entonces una culpa y arrepentimiento inmensos lo invadieron.

¿Por qué demonios no se había hecho caso a sí mismo y a su corazón y la sacó de ahí cuando pudo? Cuando ella se lo pidió… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras, sobre el cabello de la reina, caía el primer copo de nieve que anunciaba la llegada del invierno.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y después alzó su vista hacia el camino que tenía enfrente convencido que debía buscar un lugar seguro para Regina porque desde luego que no la iba a matar como la ex princesa se lo había ordenado, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así, matarla nunca fue su plan y mucho menos su intención.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque con la finalidad de perderse lo antes posible por si Snow llegaba a arrepentirse de dejarle ir con la reina. Sin embargo tuvo que parar en seco al ver la figura de la mujer mayor, que sabía Snow llamaba Granny, en medio del camino con una ballesta apuntándole sin titubeo y Graham apretó más a la reina contra su cuerpo como intentando protegerla de esa mujer

\- ¿Qué le han hecho? - su pregunta sonó a reproche y lo era, estaba enojada apuntando a la cabeza de ese hombre que sabía se llama Graham.

Le había logrado ver con una pequeña caja en sus manos antes de ser llamado por Snow y entrar al salón, donde se había llevado a cabo esa burla de matrimonio. No se le escapó que el muchacho era prácticamente un lobo y hubiese jurado que iba a arrepentirse de lo que fuera que haría, pero tal parecía que se había equivocado

\- ¿La mataron? - preguntó angustiada al percatarse que la reina yacía inerte en los brazos del cazador. Granny sintió un nudo en el estómago ante su propia pregunta y se horrorizó aún más al contemplar de nuevo el vientre abultado de Regina. Si ella estaba muerta lo más seguro era que el bebé también estuviera muerto o por morir.

Al ver que la mujer mayor comenzaba a angustiarse y le reprochaba el haber lastimado a Regina, Graham supo que no estaba ahí para hacerle daño a la reina y se relajó un poco

\- Una maldición de dormir - respondió al fin tragando pesado después y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro afligido por todo lo que estaba pasando

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Granny intrigada al escucharlo porque ese hechizo solo había sido utilizado por esa misma mujer que ahora estaba bajo esa maldición y si no estuviera tan preocupada se habría reído por la ironía

\- Snow - respondió el cazador volviendo su rostro hacia abajo para contemplar a Regina de nuevo y solo escuchó el jadeo sorpresivo de la mujer frente a él

\- Pero… ¿cómo? - preguntó sin poderlo creer.

Es verdad que la princesa, que ahora pretendía ser reina, estaba lejos de ser la mujer bondadosa que conoció tiempo atrás, pero de eso a usar una maldición era algo inaudito. Snow siempre había defendido el bien sobre el mal, la luz sobre la oscuridad, las hadas estaban con ella y no entendía cómo es que de la nada había conseguido una maldición de dormir, se suponía que las hadas no usaban magia negra.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que realmente no sabían nada de Snow ahora, era como si fuese una persona totalmente diferente y por consiguiente desconocida, que era capaz de usar una maldición por venganza.

Le quedaba muy en claro que eso era lo que la ex princesa había hecho con la dichosa boda y esa maldición, vengarse de Regina y David por haberse enamorado. Y las hadas… De seguro ellas estaban al tanto de todo eso y entonces, por primera vez desde que la Reina Malvada fuera desterrada, Granny realmente temió por todo el reino

\- No lo sé - respondió Graham recobrando la compostura y mirando a la mujer frente a él con más detenimiento. No tardó casi nada en darse cuenta, era una lobo, una verdadera lobo - No sabía que en la caja había una maldición de dormir - se excusó un poco exasperado aunque sabía que no servía de nada, que era tan culpable como la ex princesa de que ahora Regina estuviera bajo ese maleficio

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien la dejó sin magia y la trajo aquí? - preguntó Granny de pronto frunciendo su ceño y sosteniendo de nuevo con firmeza su ballesta apuntando a la cabeza del joven lobo. Él solo asintió apretando sus labios entre avergonzado y arrepentido. Lo observó un poco con detenimiento y entonces la vieja lobo entreabrió su boca sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía con el cazador - ¿Por qué lo hiciste si estás enamorado de ella? - susurró su pregunta sin poder creer que se atreviera a hacerle daño a Regina teniendo esos sentimientos hacia ella, porque si en verdad la quería entonces debió haberla dejado ser feliz con el ex príncipe.

Los ojos de Graham se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al escuchar la pregunta de la vieja lobo porque ahora sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Una que había estado acallando durante todo ese tiempo porque le era muy difícil de aceptar y antes de siquiera permitirse asimilar lo que realmente sentía por la reina, prefirió dejarse llevar por la ira y el enojo que cargaba contra Regina y también contra David

\- Ven - le dijo Granny bajando su ballesta y alargando su mano izquierda haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara. El cazador avanzó un poco inseguro, pero se dejó guiar por ella hasta unos arbustos y árboles que proveían un pequeño escondite - Volveré enseguida. No te muevas de aquí - le pidió; y confiada en que ese contrariado hombre no le haría daño a Regina porque realmente la amaba, se fue dejándole ahí.

Graham tragó pesado mientras inhalaba profundo tratando de calmar su respiración cuando se vio solo y se negó a voltear a verla de nuevo, sentía que si lo hacía iba a ser incapaz de contenerse y no podía echarse a llorar, tenía que estar alerta. Así que solo aferró bien a Regina entre sus brazos y aguardo.

Hasta que por fin Granny llegó junto a un guardia que se veía más que dispuesto a ayudar, venían con un carruaje modesto y un par de caballos que le jalaban

\- No hay nada que temer - aseguró la vieja lobo cuando se percató que el cazador veía al caballero con desconfianza - Vete Graham. Lleva a esta niña con su padre y ponla a salvo - le pidió mientras destendia en sus manos una capa para Regina y vio que él negó rápidamente con su cabeza

\- No puedo - respondió un poco más tranquilo de saber que ese guardia les ayudaría - Snow amenazó con matar a Henry. Si la llevo al palacio corremos el riesgo que sus guardias tengan ordenes de hacer el trabajo que no haré si llegan a verla - confesó con preocupación. Sabía que el príncipe mayor era una oportunidad para que la reina despertara, pero no podía arriesgarse a que asesinaran a ambos

\- ¿Qué trabajo? - preguntó Granny extrañada mientras se acercaba al cazador para quitarle el arco y el carcaj con flechas que portaba en su espalda. Después, Graham subió al carruaje con cuidado de no lastimar a Regina y luego la mujer mayor le siguió al interior para ayudarle a colocar la capa en el cuerpo de la reina

\- Quiere que le saque el corazón y… - dijo mientras colaboraba con la mujer para colocarle la capa a Regina. Tragó pesado antes de continuar - ...al bebé - y pudo ver la cara de horror del guardia fuera del carruaje y de la vieja lobo frente a él

\- Se volvió completamente loca - murmuró Granny negando con su cabeza mientras acariciaba con cuidado el cabello de la reina.

Regina estaba prácticamente muerta y aun así Snow estaba pensando en asesinarla a sangre fría, y no solo a ella, sino al pequeño ser inocente que crecía en el vientre de la reina y la vieja lobo no pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre la notoria pancita, quizá con la esperanza de sentir al bebé, aunque lo más lógico era que estuviera bajo la maldición junto con su madre. Soltó un suspiro decepcionado y solo esperaba que cuando Regina despertara, porque tenía que hacerlo, ese pequeñito lo hiciera también y pudiera nacer.

Cuando menos lo pensó, estaba sonriendo tenuemente acariciando el vientre de la reina y entonces fue que reaccionó

\- Debes decirme a dónde irás - urgió Granny al cazador mientras quitaba su mano de la pancita de Regina - De esa forma podré informar a David dónde debe ir a buscarla - y pudo ver la molestia en el rostro de Graham ante la mención del ahora Rey, pero sí el padre de la reina no iba a ser quien la despertara, entonces tenía que hacerlo David

\- De momento solo se me ocurre el Castillo del Oscuro - respondió Graham mientras se relamía los labios y reacomodaba el cuerpo de Regina sobre su regazo - Está desolado y dudo mucho que sea un lugar donde Snow piense que la puede encontrar fácilmente - argumentó exhalando ruidosamente.

La vieja lobo asintió al escucharle - Enviaré un cuervo al príncipe Henry para que abandone el Castillo lo antes posible - le informó

\- Gracias - se apresuró a responder porque tampoco quería que el hombre mayor muriera. Si en verdad David podía despertarla, estaba seguro que la reina no iba a ser capaz de soportar la pérdida de su padre - Dile que Regina está a salvo, pero no menciones la maldición de dormir y mucho menos le informes su paradero. Sé que querrá buscarla y podrían matarle, o seguirle para llegar hasta ella y matarlos a ambos - pidió con preocupación - Después buscaremos la forma de reunirlos, de momento no creo que sea seguro - comentó consternado

\- Si llego a saber que piensan ir a ese lugar te avisaré - le dijo mirándole por encima de sus gafas y Graham solo asintió a modo de agradecimiento

\- Toma mis flechas - sugirió el cazador a la vieja lobo - Las puntas tienen un extracto que adormece a la víctima al correr por su sangre - y ahora fue ella quien asintió agradecida y tomó parte de las flechas del cazador.

Después, Granny bajó del carruaje y éste emprendió el rumbo de inmediato. Volteó hacia el palacio y después comenzó a caminar hacia el mismo completamente decidida de lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Snow ordenó a los guardias que se llevaran a un renuente y desconsolado David a la habitación que el ex príncipe había ocupado antes de autoproclamarse traidor y confesar que estaba follando con Regina.

Por su lado, Azul se había ido con el par de hadas que le estuvieron acompañando y que fueron testigo de que la ex princesa había lanzado una maldición de dormir. Debía asegurarse que estuvieran convencidas que lo había sucedido era lo mejor y que no se corría ningún riesgo de que Snow volviera a usar magia negra.

Cuando se vio sola, la mujer que ahora pretendía ser la reina, mandó llamar al capitán de la guardia real del Reino Blanco

\- Envía refuerzos al Castillo de mi madre - le dijo - Quiero que lo tomen y se aseguren que cada persona que habita el lugar muera. Pero sobretodo quiero que se aseguren de matar al príncipe Henry - y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de su capitán

\- Alt… M-Majestad - titubeo al hablarle, no estaba seguro de cómo debía dirigirse a ella ahora

\- ¿Te vas a negar a mis órdenes? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño

\- ¡No! - exclamó rápidamente el guardia ligeramente asustado, no reconocía a la mujer que tenía enfrente

\- Entonces has lo que te digo - gruñó molesta y el capitán salió inmediatamente a preparar todo para atacar el Castillo de la reina.

Y mientras Snow se encaminaba hacia el encuentro con el ex príncipe y la guardia real hacía lo ordenado, un cuervo salía con un mensaje importante hacia el Palacio de Regina.

* * *

El carruaje se movía lo más rápido posible rumbo al Castillo que había pertenecido al Oscuro. Graham había acompañado a Regina un par de veces ahí, y gracias a su sentido de lobo había memorizado a la perfección un atajo que llevaba hacia el mismo. Era un camino que les llevaría hasta el lugar mucho más rápido que los demás caminos conocidos.

Afuera seguía nevando tenuemente y conforme se adentraban en el bosque el frío se pronunciaba, así que el cazador arropó más el frío cuerpo de la reina con la capa como si de verdad eso pudiera brindarle algo de calor.

Regina... en una maldición de dormir, amenazada por Snow de muerte y él, con la consigna de sacarle el corazón. Al menos la loca de la ex princesa no pidió el corazón como trofeo como la no muy en sus cabales de Regina lo hizo en su momento.

No pudo evitar reír ante la ironía. No podía creer que un hombre hubiese logrado invertir los papeles entre esas dos mujeres.

Soltó un suspiro cansino echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos con un poco de rabia al pensar en David. De alguna u otra forma todo eso era por culpa del príncipe traicionero que ahora era Rey para variar.

Estuvo así por unos momentos y después, tragó pesado al tiempo que, un poco dubitativo, bajaba su cabeza y se atrevió a descubrir por completo el rostro de la reina.

Por un momento se sintió como hipnotizado por la bella imagen, Regina se veía hermosísima, mucho más de lo que recordaba haberla visto, la expresión en su rostro era serena, parecía que solo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y Graham tragó pesado.

Pudo sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a quemarle mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en los mismos porque sabía que no estaba dormida, que estaba prácticamente muerta y que él era responsable.

Pero es que le había causado tanta rabia saber que en verdad sentía algo por Regina a pesar de todo, que prefirió convencerse a sí mismo que lo único que quería era venganza contra ella y David, porque sí, estaba enojado con la reina por haberle dado la oportunidad al príncipe traicionero y no a él, por haberle echado de su vida sin consultarlo como si fuera un estorbo y haberle abierto las puertas de su vida a David sin límites ni restricciones.

Pero sobretodo porque, a pesar de haberle regresado físicamente su corazón, Regina realmente se lo había quedado.

Comenzó a hiperventilar ante la aceptación de sus sentimientos hacia ella y pudo sentir las lágrimas correr por su rostro

\- Por Dios ¿qué hice? - sollozó Graham rodeando el cuerpo de Regina con sus brazos para llevarla hasta su pecho y apretarle con algo de fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía. Lloró por un rato amargamente, con intensidad y arrepentimiento mojando el cabello de la reina en el proceso.

Se separó de ella sollozando y acarició su frente con ternura, después bajó su mano hasta su tersa mejilla para sostener su hermoso rostro e impulsado por el amor que sentía por Regina, cerró sus ojos mientras se inclinaba para estampar sus labios con los de la reina, deseando con todo su corazón poder ser él quien la despertara con ese beso que no tenía ya la menor duda que era de amor, de amor verdadero.

Algo que, desde luego, no sucedió y lo único que Graham pudo hacer fue lanzar un grito de impotencia y rabia por entre sus dientes apretados mientras lloraba abiertamente con su frente pegada a la de Regina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Castillo del Reino Blanco, David no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar desconsolado ante el pensamiento de lo que el cazador haría con Regina y su bebé.

Desde luego que había intentado escapar de ese lugar pero era imposible, las hadas habían usado su magia para colocar rejas en las ventanas y sellar la puerta.

Respiró profundo y entrecortadamente buscando calmarse, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mente lo llevara a esa maravillosa noche que había pasado con la reina en ese mismo lugar y cerró sus ojos abrazándose a sí mismo deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a cualquiera de esos momentos donde tuvo la dicha de tener a Regina segura entre sus brazos, donde su preocupación no era otra más que la felicidad de la reina y esperar junto a ella la llegada de su pedacito de amor.

La puerta se abrió de pronto sacándole de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente se puso de pie a la defensiva. Desde luego que era ella

\- Mi Rey - le saludó fingiendo alegría por verle.

La verdad era que no podía quitarse de la mente que ese hombre al que ya no estaba tan segura de amar, que se suponía era su amor verdadero y final feliz, le había traicionado de la peor de las maneras acostándose con su peor enemiga y mientras que por un lado le satisfacía verlo llorar de esa forma por haber perdido a la Reina Malvada también le causaba fastidio que estuviera tan afectado por esa maldita mujer

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó apretando sus manos en puños tratando de contenerse.

Snow tomó aire profundamente decidida. Sabía que la magia venía con un precio y estaba segura que el Oscuro tenía interés en que ella tuviera un hijo con el ahora Rey y ya que había usado la maldición de dormir, a pesar de que Rumplestiltskin le había solicitado que no lo hiciera, quizá podría compensar el haber roto el trato que hizo con él si quedaba embarazada de David.

De cualquier forma, sabía que su bebé ya no sería necesario para vencer a Regina, afortunadamente la Reina Malvada estaba condenada a vivir el resto de sus días en ese horripilante cuarto en llamas, en el mismo infierno donde la muy desgraciada pertenecía

\- Es… - se aclaró la garganta y después se irguió lo mejor que pudo juntando sus manos y pegándolas a su cuerpo por debajo de sus pechos - Fuimos coronados como Rey y Reina del Reino Blanco - comenzó a hablar, vio como David cerró sus ojos y negó reprobatoriamente con su cabeza al escucharla - Nuestro reinado debe ser glorioso como el de mis padres, como debió haberlo sido desde el día que logramos recuperar el reino - habló con un poco de fastidio y reproche porque obviamente nunca pudieron hacer eso por culpa de él y Regina - Necesitamos darle un heredero al reino - concluyó alzando su barbilla más de lo necesario.

David soltó una risa incrédula al escucharla. No podía creer que estuviera pensando que en verdad él iba a seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Snow no le hubiera arrebatado a su reina, a su bebé, y junto con ellos su vida entera. Estaba completamente sorprendido de escucharla insinuar que debían tener un hijo.

La observó un poco antes de responder, la ex princesa seguía portando la corona que ahora le distinguía como reina, estaba erguida lo mejor que podía tomando una pose por demás fingida y poco elegante, nada parecida al porte natural, imponente y por demás elegante de Regina cuando adoptaba su papel de reina

\- Eso no va a ocurrir jamás - fue la seca y tajante respuesta que le dio

\- Hicimos un trato - le recordó Snow apretando los dientes con algo de furia

\- ¡Uno que no cumpliste! - le reprochó dando un paso amenazante hacia ella y de inmediato la ex princesa retrocedió un poco - Además tener un hijo no fue parte de nuestro trato - argumentó

\- Me pediste que la dejara ir y fue lo que hice - habló un poco dubitativa porque sabía que David tenía razón, ella había prometido algo que no cumplió y ahora se sentía como una completa idiota al haberse dejado llevar por la rabia tan pronto, quizá debió haber aguardado un poco más para usar la maldición de dormir. Ahora estaba en desventaja porque sin Regina en su poder, no tenía forma de amenazar a David para que hiciera lo que ella quería

\- Te pedí que no le hicieras daño y que le dejaras ir a cambio de casarme y subir al trono contigo y lo hice - le recordó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Y tú… ¡La pusiste en una maldición de dormir y le ordenaste al maldito cazador que la matara, a ella y a mi bebé! - le gritó de nuevo con rabia e impotencia

\- Graham fue quien se encargó de su captura. Él también quería su venganza y se la merecía - habló Snow tragando pesado tratando de guardar la compostura y vio como David se limpiaba furioso las lágrimas - Su plan era follarla enfrente de ti y que no pudieras hacer nada - lo vio respirar hondo y profundo como tratando de contenerse cuando dijo eso - Deberías estar agradecido, no te vas a enterar de lo que haga con ella - le dijo haciendo una mueca despectiva - Mi plan no era lanzar la maldición de dormir, pero cuando interviniste por ella y me humillaste frente a todos los invitados de nuestra boda, decidí que la quería fuera de mi vida para siempre - habló con serenidad - Tú no cumpliste con la parte de nuestro trato al defenderla - reviró

\- No iba a permitir que la condenaras por venir al auxilio de las personas que tú te niegas a ayudar y que son tu responsabilidad - le habló apuntándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a modo de advertencia y vio que ella sonrió de lado a modo de burla

\- Todavía no puedo creer que haya sido lo suficientemente ingenua y tonta para haber ido sola a ayudar a una mujer embarazada. Debo darle el mérito por ello - expresó más a modo de extrañamiento que de burla porque cuando Graham le comentó su plan, ella estaba segura que Regina no movería ni un solo dedo para salvar la vida de alguien que ni siquiera conocía y sin nada a cambio.

Recordaba que el cazador le comentó que se sorprendería de lo mucho que la reina había cambiado y tal parecía que no se había equivocado

\- Te puedo asegurar que has condenado a la misma mujer que te salvó la vida - le dijo consternado y la vio mirarle de manera indescifrable, como si de alguna forma el recordar a Regina así le hiciera flaquear - Snow… - aprovechó el estado ligeramente ausente de la ex princesa - Por favor, déjame ir, déjame salvar a Regina. Todavía es tiempo - pidió con el corazón en la mano. Si bien odiaba a la mujer frente a él, sabía que no todo estaba perdido aún, que ella podía desistir y dejarle ir para rescatar a su hermosa reina y despertarla, porque desde luego no dudaba que él fuera capaz de traer a Regina a la vida de nuevo con un beso de amor más que verdadero.

Se quedó perplejo cuando ella asintió lentamente y su corazón latió furioso por la ansiedad de poderse ir a buscar a su reina antes de que Graham le hiciera daño. El solo pensar que ese maldito hombre se la había llevado le ponía muy mal, no quería ni imaginarle encima de Regina lastimándola y no solo a ella sino a su pedacito de amor también

\- Podrás irte - Snow buscó la mirada de David. Podía ver lo consternado y ansioso que estaba por poderse reunir con Regina y despertarla, como si de verdad eso pudiera ser posible - Cuando quede embarazada - dijo condicionando su oferta

\- Estás loca si crees que voy a tocarte siquiera - le habló con rabia

\- ¿No era uno de tus más grandes sueños, David? - preguntó la ex princesa - Tener hijos - aclaró

\- Ya voy a tener un hijo - dijo el Rey a esa mujer que pretendía ser reina - Con Regina - aclaró orgulloso de sus propias palabras

\- No creo que un bebé pueda sobrevivir a una maldición de dormir - habló solo para lastimarlo porque no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba ese hechizo, además estaba segura que jamás iba a nacer porque Regina no iba a despertar nunca y cuando pudo ver que la duda se instaló en el corazón del ex príncipe, siguió - Además es un bastardo - apretó sus manos en puños al decir eso porque odiaba con su alma saber que David había embarazado a Regina

\- ¡Te prohíbo que llames así de nuevo a mi hijo! - alzó la voz esta vez y retrocedió acercándose un poco más a la cama

\- Solo conmigo podrás tener hijos legítimos - ahora fue ella quien dio un paso decidido hacia a él

\- ¡No voy a tener un hijo a costa de la vida de mi madre! - y vio la cara de sorpresa en Snow

\- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó asombrada

\- Sé que fuiste tú y no mi madre quien bebió el agua del lago Nostros para que pudieras concebir de nuevo - había comenzado a llorar una vez más, le dolía hablar de su madre

\- Ella me la dio sin que yo supiera, yo no sé lo pedí - se defendió inmediatamente porque era la verdad, no estaba mintiendo y él no podía acusarla de la decisión que Ruth había tomado sin consultar a nadie

\- Mi madre era la mujer más buena del mundo, Snow - dijo David sorbiendo su nariz - Ella solo quería mi felicidad, sé que lo que dices es cierto, pero fuiste muy injusta al ocultarme que MI madre sacrificó su vida para que tú pudieras tener hijos. ¿Crees que fue correcto y honorable que no me lo dijeras? ¿Pretendías tener hijos conmigo ocultando que el precio para ello fue la vida de mi madre? - le reprochó - ¡Eres una hipócrita! -

\- ¡Y tú un maldito traidor! - le acusó de vuelta - Debí haber matado a tu bastardo antes de traer a Regina al castillo y dejar que Graham estuviera follándola cuando llegaras - escupió con rabia sus palabras sin meditarlas.

Entonces David no aguantó más al escucharla. Se agachó rápidamente, metió su mano debajo de la cama y se irguió de nuevo con una espada empuñada. Mientras estuvo solo inspeccionó un poco la habitación buscando la manera de salir y había encontrado esa espada en el armario, era una de le pertenecía a él y que había dejado ahí cuando se fue del Palacio, así que la colocó debajo de la cama con el fin de usarla para escapar en cuanto le fuera posible.

Sin darle tiempo a la ex princesa de reaccionar, se abalanzó contra ella, la tomó por el cuello con su mano izquierda y la estrelló contra la pared sin delicadeza haciéndola soltar una queja sorpresiva, le sujetó firmemente mientras acercaba la espada a su rostro

\- Te dije que no volvieras a llamar a mi hijo así - le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le dolía en el alma saber que ahora no había forma en que su bebé pudiera nacer legítimamente, le aterraba pensar en lo que Graham pudiera hacerle a Regina, le mataba saber que no estaría ahí para protegerla e impedir que ese desgraciado hiciera con ella y su bebé lo que quisiera y podía sentirse a un paso de perder la cordura ante la posibilidad de perderles a ambos para siempre.

Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, podía atravesarle la garganta a Snow en ese mismo momento y terminar con todo de una buena vez, con esa estúpida guerra entre todos ellos, acabar con esa burla de matrimonio que ahora formaba con la ex princesa, salvar a Regina antes de que fuera tarde y asegurarse que su pedacito de amor naciera legítimamente.

Snow tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba de miedo porque podía ver la determinación en los ojos azules de David. La odiaba, no le quedaba ni la menor duda de que ahora le odiaba y tampoco tenía duda que era capaz de matarla por haber hecho algo en contra de la estúpida Reina Malvada

\- ¡Ahhh! - lanzó un grito frustrado mientras hacía su brazo hacia atrás y lo regresaba con todas sus fuerzas para encajar la espada en la pared de piedra a un lado de la cabeza de Snow espantándola.

No podía hacerlo, Regina y su bebé no se merecían que él quisiera darles el mundo entero con la sangre de la ex princesa de por medio. Los amaba demasiado como para hacer algo así.

Snow logró zafarse del agarre de David y camino sin darle la espalda hacia la puerta de la habitación. De pronto el ex príncipe jaló la espada para zafarla de la pared y se volvió hacia ella apuntándole de nuevo

\- Decidiste nombrarme Rey - le dijo caminando hacia ella decidido - No me interesa por qué lo hiciste, pero ahora se tiene que hacer mi voluntad - se quedó quieto a unos cuantos pasos de Snow - Cualquiera que intente detenerme se estará proclamando traidor a la corona y no responderé - le dijo con firmeza

\- Si decides ir tras ella te estarás proclamando traidor a la corona - reviró de inmediato y lo vio sonreír de lado un poco burlesco

\- Nada que no haya hecho ya y no me importa que me consideren de nuevo un traidor - habló con una determinación impresionante - Amo a Regina y lucharé contra quien sea por ella hasta el final -

\- ¡Guardias! - gritó Snow pidiendo por auxilio e inmediatamente los caballeros que custodiaban la habitación entraron con sus espadas en alto

\- ¡Soy su Rey, no se atrevan a levantar sus armas contra mí! - les exigió con autoridad y los guardias se detuvieron bajando dubitativamente sus espadas porque era verdad. La ahora reina había decidido nombrar a David como el nuevo Rey y por esa simple razón tenía más autoridad que ella

\- ¡Yo soy su gobernante legítima! - dijo Snow sorprendida de que los caballeros estuvieran atendiendo la exigencia de él

\- Estamos casados, querida - exclamó David a modo de sarcasmo - Legítimamente soy tu esposo y decidiste que fuera el Rey - reviró con un poco de burla. Aunque la realidad era que estaba muriendo porque todo eso terminara, lo único que quería era irse de ahí para encontrar a Regina lo antes posible y si el maldito cazador le había hecho algo a su reina o a su bebé estaba seguro que le iba a matar sin titubeo alguno

\- Azul - pronunció Snow dándose cuenta de la idiotez que había cometido en su afán por humillar a Regina de todas las formas posibles y demostrarle que aún que ella se hubiera atrevido a meterse con su príncipe y se hubiera embarazado, de igual forma iba a tener su final feliz como siempre debió haber sido, con David a su lado, reinado ambos el bosque encantado como Rey y Reina, con ella, y solo ella, dándole a David y al reino hijos legítimos herederos al trono.

El hada apareció inmediatamente y entonces el Rey supo que no podría escapar fácilmente de ahí, que sería imposible hacerlo sin ayuda.

* * *

Poco después de eso, el cuervo que Granny había enviado llegaba al Castillo de Regina en busca del príncipe Henry y los guardias no se opusieron a que recibiera el mensaje.

El hombre mayor tomó el papel del ave, se apresuró a abrir el pequeño pergamino para leer el contenido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio cuando supo que Regina estaba bien y a salvo, sin embargo el sentimiento de preocupación no le abandonó del todo.

El mensaje, enviado por una mujer que se hacía llamar Granny, venía en realidad de parte de Graham. A grandes rasgos explicaba que el cazador se había aliado con Snow para capturar a Regina, que al final se había arrepentido y ahora estaba ayudando a salvarla, alertaba también de un posible ataque para matarle a él y le urgía a abandonar el castillo lo más pronto posible.

Desde luego que el primer impulso de Henry fue salir inmediatamente a buscar a su niña, estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Regina y no confiaba del todo en el cazador ahora que sabía que se había atrevido a actuar en contra de ella, tenía miedo por su hija y por su nieto, el mensaje no decía nada respecto al bebé y eso le ponía muy nervioso. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, los guardias le detuvieron a la fuerza y Claude trató de razón con él.

Hasta que por fin le hizo desistir y acordar que lo mejor era buscarle un refugio de inmediato. El único problema era que no podían salir por la entrada principal por la presencia de algunos guardias del Reino Blanco y tampoco podían usar la secreta, ya que Graham había estado aliado con Snow y pudo haberle hablado del pasadizo oculto.

De pronto Henry recordó que Regina le había hablado de otra salida que había creado recientemente ante su temor y preocupación por la posibilidad de que, precisamente Graham, hiciera algo contra ellos.

La reina le explicó que era un hechizo de sangre, que solo ellos dos podían abrir la puerta, sin embargo Henry dudaba que funcionara porque su hija había quedado embarazada gracias a que el hechizo que usaba falló cuando la dejaron sin magia y estaba seguro que había sucedido de nuevo porque el hechizo que protegía el castillo se había desvanecido y el hecho de que la hubieran podido capturar solo significaba que le habían dejado sin magia una vez más

\- No podemos salir por ahí - les dijo el príncipe mayor cuando sugirieron que podrían usar la puerta secreta - Graham conoce esa entrada y pudo haberles hablado de su existencia - dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar seguido de los caballeros de la reina.

Los llevó hasta uno de los pasillos más ocultos del castillo y se paró frente al lugar donde Regina le había indicado que se abría la puerta, sin embargo la misma no estaba visible por lo que todos los guardias comenzaron a verse mutuamente extrañados

\- ¿Alteza? - preguntó Claude un poco consternado y desesperado porque debían ponerlo a salvo lo antes posible y estaban perdiendo tiempo

\- Es otra salida - confesó Henry - Regina dijo que nadie más que ella y yo podríamos abrirla porque estaba sellada con un hechizo de sangre - murmuró pensativo

\- ¿Cómo está seguro que este hechizo sí está funcionando? - preguntó Claude extrañado porque el príncipe Henry, ante la preocupación de la guardia al ver caer el hechizo y el temor porque hubiesen matado a la reina, les explicó a grandes rasgos que cuando Regina se quedaba sin magia sus hechizos caían, que no necesariamente estaba muerta porque el castillo se había quedado sin protección

\- Dame tu espada - le dijo al guardia de confianza y éste se la dio.

El hombre mayor se causó una herida superficial en la palma de su mano ante la mirada atenta de los guardias, la colocó contra la pared y ésta brillo intensamente revelando la puerta que les sacaría de ahí sorprendiéndoles a todos, inclusive al hombre mayor al confirmar que ese hechizo sí funcionaba

\- Pongan a mujeres y niños a salvo primero. No cierren esta puerta hasta que la última persona abandone el palacio - pidió Henry saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, no era momento de ponerse a divagar en cuestiones mágicas de su niña

\- Con todo respeto, Alteza - dijo Claude - Nuestro deber es defender a la Reina con nuestra vida sin importar qué suceda. Hicimos un juramento a su majestad - e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su propia mención de la reina. Henry le sonrió agradecido y abrumado por la lealtad de los caballeros hacia su hija.

Después de eso, el príncipe mayor se internó en el pasadizo junto con algunos guardias que se encargarían de ponerlo a salvo y protegerlo.

* * *

Snow se había quedado en la habitación llorando en cuanto Azul desapareció con David. Estaba hincada frente a la chimenea apagada mientras su mente divagaba.

No importaba qué sucediera, ni si Regina moría, no iba a poder tener su final feliz al lado de David jamás, en verdad el Rey estaba dispuesto a todo por la maldita Reina Malvada y todavía le costaba trabajo creerlo, creer que ese hombre, que había luchado tanto por ella contra la mujer que ahora decía amar, le hubiera traicionado enredándose con su peor enemiga.

Nunca los iba a perdonar, ni a él y mucho menos a ella. Le satisfacía pensar que la reina estaba bajo una maldición de dormir, que nunca iba a despertar y solo espera que en verdad Graham cumpliera con sacarle el corazón y la cosa, que afortunadamente había dejado de crecer en su vientre, cuando se cansara de hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de Regina.

Soltó un suspiro afligido y de pronto algo entre las cenizas llamó su atención. Alargó su mano para sacar un pedazo de tela que claramente había sido incinerada pero aún alcanzaba a distinguirse con claridad cómo había sido antes de ser quemada.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por la misma, entró el hada Azul claramente molesta y después la cerró de golpe

\- ¡¿Cómo conseguiste una maldición de dormir?! - preguntó exaltada

\- No tiene importancia - respondió Snow en un murmuro cansino y apretó el pedazo de tela entre su mano asegurándolo. La realidad era que la maldición la había tomado solo como un arma en caso de emergencia, se suponía que David estaba bajo un hechizo y que en cuanto Regina quedara sin magia estaría libre del mismo y vendría a ella para quedarse a su lado porque la amaba. Claro que al darse cuenta que no había ningún hechizo, todo se había salido de control

\- ¿Te la dio el Oscuro? - preguntó el hada dubitativa y mortificaba ante la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta positiva

\- No - respondió. Era una verdad a medias, porque sí había ido con Rumplestiltskin pero no era él quien le había dado esa maldición de dormir, al contrario, le pidió que no la usara a cambio de la posibilidad de recuperar a David

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó de nuevo urgiéndole a que le diera una respuesta

\- La conseguí de alguien que también tenía interés en que la Maldición Oscura no fuera lanzada - respondió para que dejara ese tema por la paz

\- ¡Usaste magia negra! - le recriminó el hada - ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - preguntó exasperada

\- No hice nada que no haya hecho ella ya - respondió con molestia, porque sentía que de alguna forma estaba de parte de David y Regina en eso

\- ¡Exacto! - reviró Azul - ¡Te estás comportando como ella! - apretó sus manos en puños al decir eso

\- Lo que hice fue ponerle fin a esta absurda guerra, hice que el bien ganara, que la oscuridad por fin se acabara - dijo volteando a verla desde su posición y después se puso de pie para encararla - ¡Los libere por siempre de la Reina Malvada! - alzó la voz - He salvado al reino entero, a todo el Bosque Encantado como es mi deber - argumentó alzando su barbilla

\- No - respondió el hada dando un par de pasos hacia ella - Lo que hiciste fue poner a Regina como un a víctima, atentaste contra la vida de una mujer a la que le habías perdonado la vida a pesar de todos los crímenes que había cometido, una que estaba indefensa y embarazada, totalmente vulnerable ante los ojos de todos y que lleva en su vientre al hijo del hombre que dices amar y que decidiste coronar como Rey - sonrió de medio lado de forma irónica ante la mirada penetrante de la ex princesa

\- Esa cosa es un bastardo - dijo Snow con desprecio - Y de seguro está lleno de oscuridad por llevar la sangre de esa maldita mujer - gruñó entre dientes y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Me alegro que no vaya a nacer jamás. David no se merece tener un hijo así -

\- Lo que hiciste fue oscurecer tu corazón y de eso Snow, no hay marcha atrás - dijo Azul como derrotada - Ya no es el deber de las hadas protegerte - le informó y pudo ver la cara de entre sorpresa e ira de la ex princesa

\- Si no me sigues protegiendo diré que Regina puede usar magia del color de luz y diré también que tú sabías de la maldición de dormir - le amenazó de nuevo y el hada soltó un suspiro cansino sonriendo tenuemente

\- Lo sé - le respondió sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo, ni siquiera le sorprendía que la ex princesa le quisiera acusar de algo que no había hecho. Lamentablemente estaba hundida junto con Snow en todo ese embrollo

\- ¿Qué hiciste con David? - preguntó mirando altiva al hada

\- Le encerré en los calabozos subterráneos - respondió el hada soltando un suspiro largo - Tendrás que decir que le dejaste ir. Muchos fueron testigos de que David y Regina se aman en verdad - explicó y vio la cara de molestia en el rostro de la nueva reina, pero después pareció meditar sus palabras y entonces asintió

\- Necesito que pongas un hechizo sobre mí para que David no pueda dañarme, como el que uso el Oscuro - dijo y el hada rio irónicamente - Intentó matarme hace rato - tragó pesado al decir eso

\- Esa es magia negra, Snow - respondió negando con su cabeza por la estúpida idea de la nueva reina y no le sorprendió saber que el Rey le quería hacer daño, es más, se sorprendía de verla viva y sin un rasguño

\- Haz que se olvide de esa maldita arpía entonces - pidió con los dientes apretados y sus manos en puños ante la impotencia - Necesito que David acceda a tener sexo conmigo - le dijo al hada - Necesito quedar embarazada. Debo darle un heredero al reino y a David lo más pronto posible - se aclaró la garganta.

No lo decía porque quisiera que el Rey volviera a amarla y todo fuera como antes, solo era su deseo y sus ansias de demostrarle al mundo entero que le había ganado a la Reina Malvada a pesar de todo

\- Tampoco puedo hacer eso - respondió con fastidio el hada

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer entonces? - preguntó con el mismo tono la ex princesa, tal parecía que esas hadas eran una inútiles - ¿Para qué tienes magia si no es para usarla a mi favor? - preguntó tratando de presionar y al ver que el hada se relamió los labios un tanto nerviosa siguió - De ti depende que nadie se entere jamás de la magia de Regina - le chantajeo de nueva cuenta para obligarla a hacer lo que ella quería

\- Me llevará tiempo preparar la poción - murmuró Azul. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían logrado vencer al hada oscura y el hada suprema tenía resguardado todo aquello que le perteneció en vida, entre esas cosas, libros que contenían toda clase de hechizos oscuros y mentiría si dejara que nunca les leyó y hasta llegó a practicarlos - Debo ir al reino de las hadas - le informó y después se aclaró la garganta - Respecto a Regina… -

\- Lo sé - respondió interrumpiendo al hada - Diré que Graham la secuestró - dijo con fastidio. De esa forma si alguien había visto al cazador salir con Regina en brazos sabrían que era porque había logrado robársela y ya no sería su responsabilidad lo que sucediera con ella y el bastardo en manos de Graham.

Azul solo asintió dubitativa. En verdad esperaba que todo ese plan funcionara y la paz pudiera reinar al fin en el Bosque Encantado como era su misión. No era partidaria de la magia oscura, pero no veía ya de qué otra forma podían volver las cosas a su curso, no podía permitir que Snow hablara sobre la magia de Regina porque indudablemente perdería su posición como hada suprema y tampoco podía negarse a preparar esa poción para ella porque no tenía duda ahora de que la ex princesa era capaz de ir a buscar ayuda con el Oscuro si no accedía a su demanda y eso era algo que tampoco podía permitir.

* * *

Estaba por llegar el día cuando al fin llegaron al Castillo del Oscuro. El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada y el guardia abrió la puerta del mismo para que Graham bajara con Regina.

Sin embargo el cazador descendió sin la reina

\- Debemos abrir la puerta primero - dijo reparando en que el guardia era un joven muchacho - Asegurarnos que podemos entrar - y el caballero asintió.

Ambos se acercaron y forcejearon un poco con la cerradura, pero era imposible. Así que Graham dejó al joven a cargo de la reina y se aventuró a buscar una entrada por los alrededores del castillo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla por una de las ventanas, entró y caminó perdiéndose un poco en el enorme y a la vez lúgubre lugar hasta que por fin encontró la entrada y sin perder el tiempo abrió la puerta.

Se apresuró para tomar a Regina en brazos, después entró al Castillo buscando una habitación para ella con el joven caballero siguiéndole de cerca.

Encontraron una a la mitad de una de las torres que se veía había pertenecido a una mujer, no era muy elegante, pero definitivamente estaba debidamente decorada y Graham consideró que era perfecta.

El caballero se apresuró por delante del cazador para sacudir todo el lugar que estaba lleno de polvo como era de esperarse ya que el castillo estaba desolado.

Cuando terminó, Graham recostó con todo el cuidado del mundo a Regina en el centro de la cama y con después procedió a despojarla de la capa con el mismo trato, acomodó su cuerpo, vestido, cabello, brazos y manos

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - se escuchó la pregunta del joven y el cazador negó con su cabeza.

No quería que alguien más la tocara, no es que pensara que la reina era de él, aunque moría porque esa fuera la realidad, pero aunque pareciera absurdo tenía miedo de que algo más le ocurriera, era tanta la culpa que cargaba y lo mucho que la amaba que no quería arriesgarse a que alguien más le volviera a lastimar. Suficiente con lo que él mismo había hecho y dejado que le sucediera

\- Oculta el carruaje y a los caballos - pidió mientras revisaba la herida en el brazo derecho de Regina - No debemos alertar que estamos aquí - afortunadamente seguía nevando y la nieve ocultaría pronto sus huellas

\- Sí - respondió el guardia - Vigilare y si veo que alguien se acerca te dejaré saber para que tengas tiempo de ponerla a salvo - le sonrió a pesar de toda la situación

\- ¿Por qué estás ayudando? - le preguntó por curiosidad y la expresión del muchacho cambió a una seria y de tristeza

\- Mi aldea fue beneficiada por el príncipe desde un inicio y muchas personas sabemos que gran parte de sus trabajos fueron con el respaldo de la reina - dijo alzando su mano hacia el cuerpo de Regina dejando en claro que era de ella de quien hablaba y no de Snow, él no consideraba a la ex princesa como la nueva reina - La princesa mandó llamar a mi hermana una vez, porque ella había sido quien estuvo a cargo de la reina cuando la tuvieron cautiva. Inés jamás regresó a casa - soltó un suspiro afligido

\- Fuimos a buscarla pero los guardias dijeron que decidió quedarse a trabajar de nuevo en el Castillo y que no quería volver a vernos jamás - contó con fastidio - Desde luego que no creímos, entonces me enliste como caballero para poder entrar al Palacio y buscarle - hizo una pausa mientras Graham le miraba atento - La encontré encerrada en las celdas junto con otros guardias porque supieron que esa noche el príncipe David había ido a la celda de la reina - dijo tragando pesado y vio que el cazador se tensó ante sus palabras - Desde entonces he estado buscando la forma de liberarlos. Ellos no hicieron nada malo, hicieron lo que se les ordenó - habló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- Lo lamento - fue todo lo que pudo decir Graham. Le sorprendía de cierta forma darse cuenta que Snow había estado actuando indebidamente desde tiempo antes que ellos se aliaran

\- Gracias - respondió el joven - Ya estando en el palacio me di cuenta que Granny y algunos otros de los aliados habían solicitado varias veces a la princesa liberar a mi hermana y a los guardias. Confío en ella y cuando me pidió que te acompañara para poner a la reina a salvo, no lo dude - confesó - Se lo debo al Rey David - sonrió tenuemente ante sus palabras

\- Ve entonces - sugirió Graham - Te relevare en un par de horas para que puedas descansar - ofreció. El guardia asintió y se fue dejándole solo con Regina.

No quería seguir escuchando a ese guardia hablar tan bien de David, como si el ex príncipe en verdad se lo mereciera, a su punto de vista David no había pensado en Regina nunca, la había tomado como amante sabiendo que ya tenía un compromiso con otra mujer, no conforme con eso, la había embarazado a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba para la reina y el bebé. No pudo evitar voltear a ver el vientre notablemente abultado de la mujer sobre la cama y alargó una de sus manos para tocar la pancita, pero al final, se arrepintió.

Se hincó frente a la cama por uno de los lados y alargó su mano para alcanzar una de las frías y delicadas de Regina, era la que portaba el brazalete y por Dios que se sintió como un miserable de nuevo, tal como se estuvo sintiendo cuando la llevaba a la fuerza por el bosque, viéndola luchar por liberarse a pesar que no tenía idea de cómo defenderse, pidiéndole que le perdonara la vida a su bebé.

Apretó los labios con coraje e intentó quitar el brazalete con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que era imposible y tal como lo esperaba, fue inútil.

Llevó la mano de Regina a sus labios y depositó un beso ahí con arrepentimiento

\- Te amo - confesó llorando con el rostro agachado sin soltar la mano de la reina - Me equivoqué y lo siento, lo siento tanto – sollozó - Haré todo lo posible para que tú y el bebé regresen, solo quiero tu felicidad, Regina - sorbió su nariz - y si es posible, también tu perdón - susurró casi en un hilo de voz.

* * *

Azul llegó al reino de las hadas y no todas estuvieron contentas de verla, especialmente el hada Naranja quien se acercó rápidamente a ella para saber a qué había ido ahí.

Habló con todas las hadas para informarles que se quedaría un par de días, aseguró además que todo marchaba de maravilla en el Bosque Encantado, que Snow al fin había logrado recuperar a David ya que habían conformado que el príncipe estuvo bajo un hechizo de la Reina Malvada y vio con satisfacción como Naranja parecía aturdida y podría jurar que un poco decepcionada por la información.

Después de eso se acercó a sus hadas aliadas a quienes había enviado junto con Naranja y las demás hadas de vuelta al País de las Hadas. Con satisfacción escuchó que el hada que había enviado luego de que fuera testigo de ver a Regina embarazada y ayudando a salvarle la vida a un hombre en una de las aldeas, había sido despojada de sus alas y desterrada sin que las demás supieran.

Cuando el recibimiento acabó, Azul se dirigió a sus aposentos dispuesta a buscar el hechizo que necesitaba para satisfacer la demanda de Snow y asegurarse que jamás perdería su posición como hada suprema.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un completo caos en el Castillo del Reino Blanco, había mucha incertidumbre.

Granny se dio cuenta que absolutamente nadie se enteró que Snow había lanzado una maldición de dormir contra Regina y que había ordenado a Graham que le matara a ella y al bebé. Decidió compartir lo que sabía con Gruñón porque era al único que había visto reconocer que David y Regina se amaban y que debían estar juntos por lo mismo.

El enano se mostró molesto y sorprendido cuando la vieja lobo le dijo de la maldición e igual que ella aseguró que Snow lo había hecho por venganza.

Sin embargo la ahora reina había informado, o más bien mentido como acordó con Azul, que Graham había secuestrado a Regina, que ella reconoció que David ya no la amaba así que le había dejado ir.

Aclaró además, que no importaba si se había ido tras la "ex" Reina, no se le consideraba un traidor ya que ella, de buena voluntad, había sido quien le dejó libre porque era tan buena y bondadosa que solo le importa la felicidad de todo su reino.

Algo que desde luego Granny y Gruñón no creyeron, así que se dedicaron a buscar a David por todo el palacio cuidando de no ser vistos por nadie. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que un par de guardias custodiaban a capa y espada la entrada a los calabozos subterráneos donde se suponía no había ningún prisionero.

Eran unas celdas que oficialmente Snow había clausurado porque pensaba que era cruel castigar a quien fuera con la completa oscuridad y oh, la ironía, porque ambos juraban que era ahí donde tenían a David.

* * *

Como era de esperarse la guardia real del Reino Blanco se encontró con la guardia real de la Reina en el camino y para sorpresa de muchos, los mismos campesinos de las aldeas cercanas habían salido al auxilio de la guardia de la reina.

Para esos entonces, todos estaban enterados que Snow había ordenado la captura de la ex Reina Malvada, que había obligado al príncipe a casarse con ella, sabían además que la reina estaba embarazada y que esperaba un hijo de su ahora Rey.

Lamentablemente, algunos caballeros de ambas guardias y campesinos murieron. Los guardias de la reina sobrevivientes fueron capturados por los del Reino Blanco, lograron vencerlos porque les superaban en número.

La guardia del Reino Blanco siguió hasta el Castillo Oscuro e inmediatamente se ordenó el ataque. Sin embargo cuando intentaban penetrar el palacio sucedió algo que, sobretodo el capitán de la guarida blanca, no esperaba.

Casi la mitad de los guardias que conformaban su ejército se rebelaron contra ellos. Eran hombres, que como el joven que se había ido con Graham, eran fieles a David y reprobaban el comportamiento actual de la ex princesa, y al saber lo que había hecho Snow contra el Rey, le estaban dando la espalda en un momento inesperado.

Ante la alianza de esos caballeros con los caballeros de la Reina y los aldeanos que le eran fieles, la guardia blanca no tuvo oportunidad. Hubo muertos, heridos y prisioneros.

Claude se limpió sudor y sangre de su frente respirando aliviado al saber que habían logrado defender el Castillo en nombre de su reina

\- ¡Larga vida a la Reina Regina! - proclamaron los vencedores fieles a ella

\- ¡Larga vida al Rey David! – se dejó escuchar la proclamación por quienes le eran fieles al ex príncipe.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa celda y en completa oscuridad. Le llevaban comida cada cierto tiempo y David no sabía si era una vez al día o dos, para él el tiempo era eterno.

Sentía que moría con cada segundo que pasaba, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas al hacerle pensar en horribles escenarios donde Graham lastimaba a Regina y a su pedacito de amor y se sentía tan impotente porque no podía correr a salvarla.

Cuando se cansaba de llorar y la inconsciencia comenzaba a llevarle, soñaba entonces que el cazador desgraciado cumplía con sacarle el corazón a su reina y después a su bebé del vientre provocando que David despertara inmediatamente aterrado, sobresaltado y sudoroso. Era la pesadilla más horrible que jamás había tenido en su vida y se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez cada que su cuerpo se agotaba tanto por llorar que le obligaba a dormir.

Y oh Dios, le atormentaba pensar en Graham desnudando el cuerpo de Regina, tocándola, introduciéndose en ella con violencia lastimándola. Su hermosa reina ni siquiera podía defenderse porque estaba bajo una maldición del sueño y por Dios que les odio a ambos, a Graham y a Snow con todo su ser y por momentos se arrepentía de no haber matado a la maldita ex princesa cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sus muñecas estaban adoloridas porque la maldita hada le había encadenado a la pared de la celda y mientras más tiraba de las cadenas tratando de liberarse más se lastimaba, estaba seguro que se había causado heridas y que éstas sangraban.

Cerró sus ojos sollozando mientras se recargaba en la pared de la celda, tenía tanto miedo de darse por vencido, no quería hacerlo, tenía que aguantar por ella, por su hermosa reina y por su pedacito de amor.

De pronto algo en medio de la oscuridad le sobresaltó, eran pasos y se puso un poco alerta, siempre esperaba el momento en que uno de los guardias que bajaba a dejarle alimento y agua se descuidara un poco para poderle someter y escapar de ahí.

Pudo vislumbrar que algo se acercaba rápidamente con una luz tenue. Era una figura encapuchada que cuando estuvo frente a él, bajó el gorro de la capa y David abrió sus ojos enormes por la sorpresa al ver el rostro de la persona frente a él.


	24. Chapter 24

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, gracias por los kudos y los reviews.

No me canso de decirles que me fascina leerlos y saber todo lo que piensan, lo que esperan y esas pequeñas teorías particulares sobre la historia. 

Espero que el capítulo les guste.

Como siempre, agradecimientos a  _ **autumnevil5**_.

* * *

\- Granny - murmuró David con sorpresa y alivio porque sabía que estaba ahí para ayudarle, no podía ser de otra forma

\- Majestad - dijo la vieja lobo con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras colocaba la antorcha en uno de los soportes

\- Necesito salir de aquí, por favor - pidió el ex príncipe con angustia y algo de ansiedad viendo a Granny sacar un juego de llaves de entre sus ropas y cómo se acercaba a la puerta para comenzar a probarlas buscando abrir la celda - Tengo que salvar a Regina antes de que sea tarde - dijo sollozando esta vez, tirando una vez más de las cadenas que le apresaban como si de verdad pudiera liberarse, logrando solo lastimar más sus maltrechas muñecas

\- Ella está bien - aseguró la mujer mayor al tiempo que probaba otra de las llaves, sin embargo el Rey negó rápidamente y sorbió su nariz

\- Ese maldito desgraciado la va a matar después de que se canse de hacerle daño. Snow se lo ordenó - dijo con rabia y con los ojos inundados mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro ante el pensamiento

\- No hay tiempo de explicar - susurró Granny y después sonrió triunfante cuando al fin la puerta cedió. Abrió y se acercó rápidamente a David para tratar ahora de encontrar la llave que abriría los cerrojos de las cadenas que le apresaban. Se horrorizó un poco al ver lo lastimadas que tenía las muñecas - Solo tienes que saber que Graham no le hará daño a Regina ni al bebé. Ambos están a salvo - le aseguró de nuevo, pero obviamente el Rey no le creyó, podía ver que no confiaba en el cazador y no podía culparlo, después de todo Graham había sido partícipe en la captura de la reina

\- Snow puso a Regina en una maldición de dormir - dijo David con angustia y tristeza, pero se podía percibir el odio con el que hablaba de la ex princesa - Y Graham… -

\- Lo sé - se apresuró Granny a decir, interrumpiendo al ex príncipe quien le regresó una mirada sorprendida y un tanto esperanzada - Está arrepentido y ha llevado a Regina al Castillo del Oscuro donde podrás ir a… - se detuvo porque al fin encontró la llave de las cadenas. Después alzó su mirada, la cual se cruzó con la azul de David y no pudo evitar mirarle casi de forma maternal al ver el estado de ese hombre - ...despertarla - terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de darle ánimos al ahora Rey - Tienes que romper esa maldición - y él asintió de inmediato

\- Mi amor por Regina es más que verdadero, estoy seguro que puedo despertarla - respondió David con una determinación y seguridad indiscutibles.

No hacía falta que le explicara a la vieja lobo que lo que sentía por la reina era mucho más fuerte y poderoso que lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir por Snow, por eso no tenía ni la menor duda de que podía hacerlo y estaba seguro que el hada Azul había mentido en favor de la ex princesa cuando aseguró que no podía despertar a Regina porque había sido alguna vez el amor verdadero de Snow.

Por otro lado se sentía un poco más calmado ahora que sabía el cazador idiota estaba arrepentido. Desde luego que no confiaba en él, jamás lo haría, no después de todo ésto, pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que no dañaría ni mataría a Regina ni a su bebé. Llevó su mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda y siseó de dolor al tocarla.

La vieja lobo le sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo y después se preocupó un poco al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de David. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano derecha para revisar un poco las heridas que tenía, las cuales, por fortuna, no eran profundas ni sangraban copiosamente

\- Sabía que, si esa niña tenía alguna oportunidad en la vida de enderezar su camino, eras tú - le dijo soltando su mano y después salió de la celda para tomar la antorcha seguida de un ligeramente perplejo ex príncipe por sus palabras - Ahora vamos. Pronto - le urgió y ambos comenzaron a caminar apresurados hacia la salida de los calabozos

\- ¿Cuándo y cómo lo supiste? - preguntó un curioso David recordando que Granny acordó guardar su secreto cuando vivía en el Castillo y también todas esas veces en que ella le salvó de ser descubierto

\- Desde que la vi profundamente dormida, desnuda y cubierta solo con tu capa en esa celda - le sonrió astuta al ver de reojo la cara de incredulidad y sorpresa en el apuesto rostro del Rey - No hace falta que te diga a qué olía el lugar - dijo un poco divertida y estaba segura que cuando salieran de esos pasadizos oscuros podría ver que David se había sonrojado, de momento solo alcanzó a ver que se mordía el labio inferior un tanto apenado.

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido por la confesión de Granny y también un poco abochornado por su puntualización respecto a lo que había pasado entre él y Regina en esa celda.

Y de pronto recordó esa pequeña plática que tuvo con su hermosa reina después de una tarde espectacular de sexo en el salón del trono, o bueno, más específicamente sobre el trono

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien le llevó el vestido y el agua? - preguntó alcanzando ya a divisar un poco de luz, señal inequívoca que se acercaban a la salida

\- No podía dejarla así - respondió Granny tragando pesado y recordando con una mezcla de sentimientos ese momento – Se veía tan frágil, casi como… - susurró, pero se detuvo y después recobró la compostura - No puedo explicar ahora, debes irte lo antes posible - le aclaró. Ya habría tiempo de platicar con David sobre todo eso, o al menos eso esperaba.

Al fin pudieron salir de los calabozos subterráneos y David pudo ver a los guardias que le llevaban de comer, sentados en el suelo

\- Están dormidos - aseguró la vieja lobo caminando apresurada

\- ¿Les está ayudando un hada? - preguntó extrañado mientras seguía a Granny

\- ¿Acaso me ves alitas, hermano? - dijo un molesto Gruñón saliendo de la nada con un pequeño saquito en sus manos, sorprendiendo al ex príncipe.

Aprovechando que el hada Azul no estaba en el reino, el enano se había vuelto a acercar a Nova con la intención de pedirle ayuda. Sin embargo, terminó por arrepentirse, no quería ser el causante de que ella perdiera su posición de hada como estuvo a punto de hacerlo no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Por lo que prefirió fingir tener problemas para dormir a fin de saber dónde tenía ese polvo y obviamente lo había tomado sin su consentimiento en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Gruñón lidereó el camino, y los llevó por los pasillos por donde llevaban a los prisioneros comúnmente, por los mismos por dónde habían llevado a Regina las veces que la tuvieron cautiva. David pudo ver por las ventanas que era de noche, quizá de madrugada a juzgar por lo silencioso del lugar, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que hubieran puesto a dormir a todo el mundo

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - preguntó de pronto con ansiedad. Quería saber cuánto tiempo llevaba separado de Regina y de su pedacito de amor, pero sobretodo cuánto tiempo llevaban ambos en manos del maldito cazador

\- Algunos días - respondió Granny - Snow mandó atacar el Castillo de Regina con la intención de matar a Henry y tomar el palacio de vuelta - y pudo ver el rostro de total preocupación del Rey - Graham fue quien me dijo y envié un cuervo al príncipe, estoy segura que debe estar a salvo también - contó rápidamente para calmar a David, la prioridad era que despertara a Regina

\- Snow dijo que te dejo ir, hermano - relató Gruñón - Según porque no la amabas y argumentó que solo quería tu felicidad - y escuchó una pequeña risa sarcástica por parte de él y el pequeño resoplido de fastidio de Granny - También dijo que el cazador secuestró a Regina, pero no mencionó la maldición de dormir -

\- Por supuesto - murmuró David - ¿Dónde está ella ahora? - preguntó con rabia al tiempo que salían del lugar por fin.

Vio con sorpresa que había ya un caballo esperando por él con algunas provisiones para el camino, había un par de enanos que cargaban su capa y su espada, y que al verle hicieron una reverencia ante él. Era tan raro saber que era el Rey

\- Debe estar durmiendo - dijo la vieja lobo - No falta mucho para que amanezca, debes irte ya - le urgió mientras David se colocaba la capa y el cinto con su espada en su gruesa cintura - Debes estar alerta porque podrías encontrarte con algún guardia que quiera detenerte - dijo un poco angustiada

\- Gracias - dijo David en general a quienes le estaban ayudando y después se dirigió a la vieja lobo - Jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros - y después subió apresurado a su caballo - Eres como mi hada madrina - le sonrió agradecido y sin decir más emprendió el camino rumbo al Castillo de Rumplestiltskin en búsqueda de su amada reina.

La vieja lobo soltó un suspiro esperanzado al verlo partir, deseaba con todo su corazón que el amor que se profesaban el ahora Rey y la mujer, que hacía tiempo dejó de ser la reina malvada, fuera más que real y verdadero y pudiera despertar con un beso de amor.

Estaba convencida que ambos merecían esa oportunidad de ser felices

\- ¿Granny? - la voz de Ruby se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas y la mujer mayor volteó de pronto sorprendida

\- ¡No! - detuvo a Gruñón quien se había acercado sigilosamente con la intención de dormir a la joven lobo

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - preguntó viendo como un caballo salía a todo galope del Castillo del Reino Blanco

\- Hija… - dijo Granny soltando un suspiro cansino. Era obvio que Ruby no se había tomado el té que dejó para ella con la intención de que no despertara y no se diera cuenta de lo que harían - Hemos liberado a David - confesó

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Ruby confundida - Eso no puede ser, Snow le dejó ir - le recordó con el ceño fruncido y se sorprendió al ver negar a su abuela

\- Lo encerraron en los calabozos subterráneos y dijeron que Graham secuestró a Regina cuando en realidad Snow la puso en una maldición de dormir y le ordenó que la matara junto con el bebé - y vio la mueca de horror e incredulidad en el rostro de su nieta - Ella mintió - aseguró

\- Granny eso no puede ser verdad - dijo Ruby con lágrimas en sus ojos - Snow no es así, tú lo sabes -

\- Date cuenta, hija - dio dos pasos hacia ella - Snow no es la misma, está fuera de sí y se ha atrevido a hacerle daño a la persona que decía amar verdaderamente - intentó hacerla razonar, pero sobretodo convencerle - Tú lo viste en esa farsa de boda - dijo tratando de hacerla reaccionar

\- Es ella - aseguró Ruby negándose a creer - El hada Azul, estoy segura que es ella quien está detrás de todo ésto y nos está haciendo creer que es Snow - dijo tratando de buscar una excusa para el comportamiento de la que, a pesar de todo, seguía considerando su amiga

\- Ruby, por Dios - dijo Granny extrañada, no dando crédito a la reacción de su nieta - Es obvio que el hada está trabajando con Snow en ésto, pero es ella quien está causando el daño. Es verdad que David cometió un error e hizo algo que no debió, pero eso no justifica que ella haya reaccionado de esta manera después de haber luchado tanto en contra de Regina por lo mismo. ¡Se atrevió a lanzar una maldición en contra de una mujer indefensa y embarazada! - dijo exasperada

\- ¡Pero es Regina de quien estamos hablando! ¡La ex Reina Malvada, la causante de toda esta guerra! - dijo en el mismo tono que su abuela - No es justificación para que Snow haya hecho eso, pero también hay que entenderla, Regina hizo mucho daño - dijo defendiendo o al menos tratando de defender a su amiga

\- Ya deja de culpar a esa niña por los errores de Snow - le pidió entre molesta y cansina - Puede ser feliz sin David y dejarlo ser feliz a él con Regina, pero no quiere hacerlo - dijo con fastidio - Cuántas veces dijo que le gustaría arreglar todo entre ellas, que Regina dejara atrás su venganza y encontrara un motivo para ser feliz - le recordó - David es ese motivo, es parte de la razón por la cual Regina dejó atrás sus deseos de venganza, está empezando una nueva vida y él quiere ser parte de eso porque la ama, ¿Por qué Snow no puede aceptarlo y dejarles ser feliz? - preguntó.

Ruby la observó fijamente por unos segundos con las manos apretadas en puños como tratando de contenerse y después estrechó sus ojos

\- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? - preguntó la joven lobo de pronto, recordando cómo su abuela se mostró siempre de cierta forma a favor de la idea de que todo fuera real entre David y Regina, pero sobretodo a favor de la idea de que la reina había decidido cambiar y dejar su venganza por fin

\- Porque fueron muy crueles con ella cuando la tuvieron cautiva - dijo Granny con determinación y apretando sus manos en puños muy segura de lo que decía

\- ¿Crueles? - preguntó con incredulidad - ¿Qué dices de todo lo que dijo Regina cuando la iban a ejecutar? - preguntó con reproche, no podía creer lo que su abuela decía

\- Eso no justifica que le hayan tendido una trampa haciéndole creer que le estaban dando la oportunidad de ser libre - reviró la vieja lobo y al ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión en su nieta, prosiguió - La dejaron sola, con todos sus demonios en esa celda con una daga y la elección entre matar a Snow o irse. Estaba asustada porque no tenía magia, se sentía indefensa, acorralada y vulnerable porque estuvieron a punto de ejecutarla, sabían que lo único que tenía para aferrarse a la vida era su deseo de ver a Snow muerta. Le pusieron una prueba que sabían perfectamente no iba a ser capaz de pasar porque no tenía ningún otro motivo para vivir y ser feliz - dijo con tristeza - Querían condenarla al olvido y al abandono exiliándola. Era más bien una trampa, ¿no crees? - preguntó

\- Tiene a su padre - argumentó Ruby - Él pudo ser ese motivo para seguir adelante y ser feliz - reprochó

\- Sabes que no - respondió Granny mirando con nostalgia a la joven lobo - Siempre has sabido que te amo con todo mi corazón y que te he protegido por sobre todas las cosas. Aun así decidiste huir de mi lado porque pensaste que estaba equivocada y que no quería lo mejor para ti - los ojos de la vieja lobo se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar

\- Pero ella causó mucho daño, yo no sabía que era el lobo y no tenía forma de controlarlo - dijo señalando su propio pecho

\- Ruby, sabes que mientras no pudiste controlar al lobo causaste muchas muertes de inocentes, incluida la de Peter - y sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de su amada nieta - ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el lobo y la Reina Malvada? - preguntó Granny acercándose más para quedar justo frente a la joven lobo - Tú misma dijiste que Snow habló de Regina como si estuviera hablando de ti, como un animal salvaje que acechaba en la oscuridad listo para atacar, que no cambian nunca y que es mejor deshacerse de ellos - le recordó - Nadie le enseñó a Regina a controlar a la Reina Malvada, siempre estuvo rodeada de personas que la empujaron a la oscuridad una y otra vez - tragó pesado alargando su mano para tomar una de Ruby - Y nosotros también lo hicimos cuando accedimos a esa dichosa prueba. No hay mucha diferencia entre ella y nosotras - escuchó a la joven lobo sollozar y la estrechó entre sus brazos - Además fue David quien inició todo por voluntad - le recordó - Regina solo se dio la oportunidad de elegir el amor por sobre su venganza como tanto quería Snow que lo hiciera - se separó de ella y después limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su nieta - No hizo nada malo - recalcó - Regina se merece esta oportunidad - y suspiró cansina al ver a Ruby negar

\- Ha tenido muchas oportunidades y nunca quiso tomar alguna de ellas, ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué con el amor verdadero de Snow? ¿Por qué no pudo ser otro hombre? - preguntó afligida y un poco de impotencia por la situación. Le dolía pensar que todo eso estaba causando que la ex princesa se perdiera a sí misma

\- No lo sé - respondió Granny con sinceridad - Quizá Snow le debía un amor verdadero a Regina - dijo alzando su poco sus hombros - Después de todo fue ella quien le pidió a su padre que se casara con Regina, contó su secreto ocasionando que ese joven, que era su amor verdadero, muriera. Regina vivió una vida miserable como reina y esposa en este mismo castillo por un capricho de la princesa Snow - le recordó - Y en todo caso, deberías preguntarle a David, por qué, de entre todas las mujeres con las que pudo decidir cambiar el rumbo de su vida, eligió precisamente a Regina - reflexionó un poco

\- Tú lo supiste desde un principio, ¿no es así? - preguntó la joven lobo sorbiendo su nariz y no se sorprendió al ver a su abuela asentir lentamente

\- Sé que debí decírtelo - dijo Granny - Pero es que estaba tan esperanzada en que David fuera la verdadera oportunidad de Regina para cambiar y dejar atrás la oscuridad, que temía todo se arruinara si alguien más se enteraba - contó a modo de disculpa - Por eso te hacía tomar los té - confesó con culpa ahora - No es que fueras una mala lobo, es solo que yo impedí que te dieras cuenta - dijo acariciando el cabello de su nieta y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- ¿Crees de verdad que David pueda despertar a Regina con un beso de amor verdadero? - preguntó Ruby un poco insegura

\- Oh, hija - dijo Granny sonriéndole tiernamente a la joven lobo - Creo que David ha hecho muchas más cosas por Regina de las que llegó a hacer por Snow. El amor verdadero, es como cualquier otra clase de amor, puede transformarse, morir y nacer de nuevo –

\- ¿Pensabas irte con ellos? - preguntó Ruby de pronto viendo la capa que portaba su abuela

\- No. No quiero irme sin ti, Ruby - respondió Granny con determinación tomando de los brazos a su nieta

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? - preguntó la joven lobo un poco perdida y abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando y la información que estaba recibiendo - Si Snow se entera que sabías todo y que has dejado ir a David te encerrará como a los guardias y a la doncella - dijo con preocupación, porque a pesar de que la ex princesa quería mostrar una actitud bondadosa, seguía teniendo a esas personas como prisioneros sin motivo aparente, porque si se suponía que había dejado ir al ahora Rey porque ya no la amaba y no le consideraba traidor a la corona, no había excusa para que esas personas siguieran cautivas por un crimen que no habían cometido

\- Esperaremos a que David despierte a Regina - dijo muy segura de sí misma e ignorando la incredulidad con la que su nieta le miraba. Tal parecía que seguía dudando que el ex príncipe fuera capaz de despertar a la reina con un beso de amor verdadero - Si aun así Snow sigue en su plan de querer venganza contra ellos por eso, entonces ya no habrá nada que hacer aquí - le dijo con firmeza y para su alivio Ruby asintió muy despacio

\- Solo… - se relamió los labios un poco insegura - Solo quiero una segunda oportunidad para ella - le dijo a su abuela quien le miró ligeramente sorprendida - Si Regina ha tenido tantas oportunidades y al fin ha encontrado la que le ha salvado, entonces puede que también haya esperanza para Snow, quizá cuando vea que lo que hay entre ellos es amor verdadero desista de todo - Granny pareció dudar un poco pero al final, asintió

\- Debemos encontrar el momento de liberar a los prisioneros, también - dijo la vieja lobo soltando un suspiro.

No se le olvidaba que la doncella se había culpado de algo que ella había hecho, aunque de igual forma la joven estaría encerrada por el simple hecho de haberle ocultado lo que encontró a Snow en esa celda, la única diferencia es que ella también lo estaría.

Ruby solo asintió con resignación.

Se sentía apesadumbrada y decepcionada, porque Snow le había ayudado cuando ella también estuvo equivocada, había sido una muy buena amiga que le ayudó a encontrar su camino y la joven lobo había luchado a su lado sin titubeo alguno porque sabía que la ex princesa pelaba por lo justo en ese entonces.

¿Pero ahora? Snow era quien había declarando una guerra, igual o quizá peor, contra la misma mujer que alguna vez juzgó y tachó de malvada por hacer eso mismo.

Tragó pesado asimilando que su "amiga" no estaba ya muy lejos de convertirse en eso contra lo que por mucho tiempo luchó y se propuso destruir, una nueva Reina Malvada.

* * *

El día había llegado y por los caminos del Bosque Encantado solo se escuchaba el incesante galope de un caballo.

En esos días en los que el ex príncipe estuvo encerrado, las nevadas habían continuado e intensificado un poco por lo que, los senderos por los que andaba, estaban mojados, con rastros de nueve y el ambiente era frío.

Sin embargo David no podía sentir la temperatura, llevaba horas cabalgando a todo galope con un solo pensamiento acaparando todo su ser... Regina. Y solo era consciente de que sentía una desesperación asfixiante por no poder ir más rápido, ya no aguantaba ni un solo segundo más sin ella.

Sus ojos se humedecían al pensar en su hermosa reina, en lo asustada que debía estar en ese horrible cuarto en llamas que tantas veces le había descrito Snow. No quería ni imaginarla sola, sabiendo que su pedacito de amor jamás nacería si ella no lograba salir de ahí, pensando que él jamás iba a llegar para despertarla.

Y a pesar de que no quería, no podía de pronto pensar en que Regina dudara que él podía amarla verdaderamente, no porque no se lo hubiera demostrado, sino porque por momentos temía que su amada reina, aun pensara que no era merecedora de un amor así.

Cerró sus ojos derramando un par de lágrimas y después apartó esos pensamientos de su mente clavando la mirada al frente del camino. Tenía que despertar con un beso suyo, Regina sabía que él la amaba y David sabía que ella lo amaba por igual, la reina debía estar esperando por él, no podía ser de otra forma.

De pronto tuvo que hacer parar en seco al caballo que relinchó levantándose en dos patas y el ex príncipe casi cae del mismo porque en medio del camino apareció un lobo que estaba seguro había visto ya algunas veces…

Era el lobo de Graham que no estaba amenazante frente a ellos, les miraba fijamente, pero no parecía tener intención de atacar, aun así, tuvo que calmar a su caballo que se mostraba inquieto.

El Rey tragó pesado respirando de forma agitada, le ardía la garganta y podía sentir claramente su corazón acelerado por todas las horas que llevaba cabalgando. El animal no parecía querer nada en particular, así que tomó las riendas del caballo firmemente, con la intención de seguir adelante, pero fue el momento en el que el lobo por fin caminó solo unos pasos y después le volteó a ver. Caminó un poco más y repitió su acción.

Así que David hizo que el caballo se acercara lentamente hacia el lobo y pronto se dio cuenta que había un camino que podía verse no estaba muy bien definido y que los restos de nieve ayudaban a cubrir un poco.

El lobo avanzó con más confianza al ver que el ex príncipe se acercaba y después volteó a verle de nuevo. Entonces David entendió, quería que le siguiera y no dudo en hacerlo porque estaba seguro que ese animal le llevaría directo a Graham y por consiguiente a su reina.

No podía esperar por el momento en que pudiera tener otra vez a Regina segura entre sus brazos.

* * *

Durante esos días en que David había estado cautivo, Snow se enteró que la guardia, a la que ella seguía considerando y llamando oscura, había logrado vencer a la blanca.

Uno de sus guardias había logrado huir del enfrentamiento y le contó que, no solo caballeros de la misma guardia se habían rebelado y lucharon a favor de la guardia oscura, sino que campesinos lo habían hecho también.

Entonces, Snow decidió que debía idear un plan para deshacerse de todo aquel que le fuera fiel a Regina, esperaría a que David estuviera a su favor para que, quienes le eran fieles a él, volvieran a serlo del reino.

De momento había enviado otro guardia con la misión de dar con el paradero de Graham y Regina y prevenir que el príncipe Henry se acercara a ella para despertarla. Claro que su intención era además, poder decidir cuándo era el momento en que la maldita mujer esa y su bastardo murieran, ya no quería dejar a la suerte, ni al cazador, esa decisión.

Ese día Snow mandó llamar a primera hora a la doncella que había estado a cargo de Regina la primera vez que le tuvieron cautiva, la misma que subió a esa celda la mañana siguiente de que David follara con la maldita Reina Malvada en su propio hogar y que se había declarado culpable de llevarle ropa y agua como si de verdad la muy desgraciada se lo hubiera merecido, pero eso era algo que la, ahora nueva reina, dudaba fuera cierto.

Estaba casi segura que había un traidor más en ese castillo y quería descubrirlo.

La muchacha fue llevada por dos guardias hasta el salón de la mesa redonda del Palacio donde ya esperaba la ex princesa y en cuanto entraron al lugar, obligaron a la doncella a arrodillarse ante la nueva reina

\- Déjenos solas - ordenó Snow y los caballeros se retiraron haciendo la debida reverencia.

Inés estaba temerosa porque no entendía para qué le había mandado llamar la nueva reina, la última vez la había encerrado sin miramientos cuando hubiera jurado que la, en ese entonces, bondadosa princesa era incapaz de hacer algo así, por lo que ahora no podía evitar temer por su vida y algo le decía que ese encuentro estaba relacionado con la mentira que había osado sostener.

Snow se acercó hasta ella, la doncella seguía arrodillada, con su cabeza agachada como una plebeya común, y vaya que lo era

\- ¿Reconoces este pedazo de tela? - le preguntó alargando su mano hacia el frente y mostrando el retazo que había logrado rescatar de la chimenea - Levanta la cabeza - dijo con fastidio al ver que la doncella ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la vista. Cuando al fin lo hizo pudo ver el fugaz reconocimiento en los ojos de la muchacha - Es del vestido que le llevaste a la Reina Malvada, ¿cierto? - preguntó e Inés asintió apresurada y con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos

\- En verdad lo lamento - susurró asustada porque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sostener esa mentira y tenía miedo de que si hablaba, alguien más fuera encerrado como todos ellos por su culpa

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Snow

\- I-Inés - respondió la doncella un poco titubeante

\- Inés - repitió la ex princesa - Si no me dices la verdad respecto a ti y este vestido ten por seguro que me encargaré de que no solo tú sigas encerrada. Traeré a toda tu familia para que te haga compañía - le amenazó y la vio horrorizarse - Estoy segura no querrás que ellos paguen por tener una hija traicionera a la corona - le chantajeó

\- Por favor, no - pidió angustiada comenzando a llorar, rogando con todo su corazón que su hermano estuviera muy lejos de ese Castillo y que no volviera nunca más

\- ¿Entonces? - le urgió a responder lo que tanto quería saber

\- C-cuando yo llegué esa mañana a la celda - comenzó a relatar tratando de no atragantarse con su propio llanto - Todas esas cosas ya estaban ahí junto con la capa del prín… de, del Rey - susurró eso último haciendo referencia a David con respeto.

La ex princesa apretó sus manos en puños con impotencia e ira. Había alguien más en ese lugar que se había estado burlando de ella durante todo ese tiempo y lo primero que pensó es que había sido el carpintero que se había ido del Castillo un día sin decir nada con su pequeño hijo. Seguramente huyendo antes de que ella se enterara de lo que había hecho

\- ¡Guardias! - llamó exasperada y escuchó que la doncella lloraba más fuerte

\- Por favor, Alt… Majestad - se corrigió a sí misma poniéndose de pie con rapidez y trató de avanzar hacia ella, pero los guardias la apresaron de nuevo - Le juro que no sé quién fue - dijo desesperada - No le haga daño a mi familia, se lo suplico - rogó ahora con angustia

\- No estás en posición de pedir nada - dijo Snow sin mucha emoción en la voz - De cualquier forma me mentiste y has estado encubriendo a alguien más - tragó pesado y se reprendió a sí misma por titubear de su decisión, necesitaba que todos entendieran que ella era la reina y que todo aquel que estuviera en favor de David y Regina no podían formar parte de su reino de ninguna forma - Llévensela. Y cuando la noche de hoy llegue, se les ejecutara a todos los prisioneros por traición a la corona - sentenció

\- ¡No! - gritó desesperada la doncella mientras los guardias la llevaban a la salida del salón rumbo a su celda - Se lo pido por favor, Majestad. No haga ésto - fue lo último que Snow alcanzó a escuchar.

Soltó un suspiro satisfecho por la decisión que había tomado y se encaminó al encuentro del guardia que se había quedado al mando de los Caballeros para ordenar que buscaran a Gepetto de inmediato y lo llevaran ante ella.

* * *

Graham estaba un poco desesperado ya, había pasado más de una semana y no tenía idea sí David iba a llegar o no y la angustia de pensar que jamás lo haría le incitaba a salir en búsqueda de Henry para que despertara a su amada Regina.

Soltó un suspiro cansino mientras se sentaba en la cama enseguida de ella. No le gustaba que llevara ese vestido que estaba sucio por todo lo que anduvo caminando en el bosque, en ese horrible vagón y en la mazmorra donde fue encerrada. Se dio a la tarea junto con el joven caballero de buscar ropa para ella y a pesar que encontraron algunos vestidos, ninguno era de embarazada, esa pequeña pancita prevenía que la reina entrara en cualquiera de esas prendas para mujer.

Se relamió los labios un poco ansioso y por fin, después de tantos días, se atrevió a tocar el vientre abultado de Regina. La sensación fue extraña, saber que ahí dentro estaba el fruto del amor entre la reina y el ex príncipe, que la mujer que amaba llevaba en su vientre al hijo de un hombre que no era él

\- Me pregunto si de verdad en algún momento, existió una posibilidad para nosotros, Regina - murmuró su idea mientras acariciaba la pancita de la reina y se permitía pensar en lo maravilloso que pudo ser que fuera él quien tuviera la fortuna de ganarse el corazón de Regina, que estuviera embarazada de él, que ese bebé, fuera suyo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino de las hadas, Azul por fin terminaba la poción para hacer que David olvidara a Regina y todo lo que había vivido con ella, la intención era, que le volviera a odiar como antes.

Se preparó para salir y cuando estuvo lista, le informó a las hadas que regresaría al Bosque Encantando porque era importante que siguiera acompañando a Snow y protegerla de cualquier posible ataque de la Reina Malvada.

Desde luego que, al irse, Naranja sospechaba más que nunca del hada suprema, porque, si de verdad Regina seguía siendo una amenaza, ¿por qué Azul había dejado todos esos días a la ex princesa sola?

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando Snow llegó a la habitación que fue de David antes de irse del palacio. Fue ahí porque era el lugar donde encontró el retazo de tela que ahora sabía había sido el vestido que le llevaron a Regina ese día a su celda.

Gepetto era su sospechoso principal, pero no podía ignorar que era algo poco usual que él, como hombre, tuviera un vestido disponible para llevárselo a la Reina Malvada.

Buscó más pedazos del vestido entre las cenizas de la chimenea, pero no había nada rescatable. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se percató que sus manos estaban llenas de polvo que se negó a limpiar con su propio vestido, así que abrió el armario buscando algo para sacudir las cenizas y entonces pudo ver, que ahí dentro había otros vestidos, telas e instrumentos para tejer y coser.

Movió un poco los lienzos de tela y, al fondo del armario, encontró la misma tela del pedazo de vestido que había encontrado. Fue ese momento en que recordó que las lobo habían tomado esa habitación provisionalmente después de que David se fue, ellas fueron las encargadas de inspeccionar el lugar en búsqueda del dichoso vestido cuando supieron de la existencia del mismo.

Apretó sus manos en puños con rabia sintiéndose terriblemente traicionada por esas dos mujeres que quería como si fueran su familia

\- ¿Snow? - se escuchó la voz de Ruby sorprendida de verla ahí. Granny había decidido salir por algunas provisiones a uno de los pueblos cercanos y la joven lobo quiso aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar con la nueva reina, pero no le encontraba por ningún lado y a pesar de haber ido ahí buscándola, realmente no esperaba verla en ese lugar

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué es ésto? - le preguntó sacando el lienzo de tela y mostrando el pequeño pedazo del mismo material que se veía había sido quemado.

Ruby abrió sus ojos enormes y sorprendidos al percatarse que era el vestido que había visto a su abuela quemar no hacía mucho tiempo en ese mismo lugar y no necesitaba de un gran análisis para entender que entonces, había sido Granny quien le llevó el vestido y el agua a Regina ese día

\- Era mío - respondió rápidamente Ruby con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se agolparon de inmediato. No podía dejar que Snow le hiciera daño a su abuelita, sabía que la iba a encerrar y prefería ser ella quien estuviera tras las rejas - Yo le lleve el vestido a Regina y después lo quemé porque sabía que si Granny se enteraba iba a estar muy decepcionada de mi - mintió, tal cual la doncella lo había hecho.

Ahora entendía por qué la vieja lobo le ocultó todo y se había esforzado tanto porque ella no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía, su única intención era protegerla y mantenerla a salvo

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Snow con reproche sintiéndose profundamente traicionada por la que consideraba su amiga. Apretó la tela entre sus dedos tratando de contener la rabia

\- Porque pensé que Regina necesitaba otra oportunidad - argumentó con las mismas palabras que su abuela había usado para defender sus acciones

\- ¡Tú sabes que ella me hizo mucho daño, a mí, a mi familia y a mi pueblo! - le reclamó con furia y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda donde aún tenía el retazo de tela quemado

\- Lo sé - sollozó Ruby - Pero… ¿No era ésto lo que querías? - preguntó sorbiendo su nariz - ¿Que Regina encontrara un motivo para ser feliz? ¿Que dejara atrás su venganza? - intentó hacerla razonar, pero Snow negó con rapidez

\- Jamás voy a aceptar que quiera construir un final feliz con el hombre que me pertenece - dijo con rabia y alzando su barbilla - Estoy segura que solo lo hace por su maldita venganza por lo de Daniel - sorbió su nariz y después se la limpió con el dorso de su mano - Por eso se ensañó en quitarme a David - aseguró y después soltó las telas que traía entre sus manos y se tapó el rostro con las mismas volteándose un poco quedando frente al armario, permitiéndose llorar por la traición de su amiga

\- En verdad lo siento - dijo Ruby insegura de acercarse a ella al verla llorar de esa forma, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo.

Al escucharla, Snow destapó su rostro mirándole de reojo indescifrablemente, después volvió su cara hacia el armario y sus ojos brillaron con un poco de ansiedad ante el objeto que tenía en frente.

Tomó aire profundamente y entonces alargó su mano tomando la misma espada con la que David trató de matarla y que aparentemente había sido colocada de nuevo ahí. Se volvió hacia Ruby y se fue sobre ella sintiéndose dolida y traicionada por su amiga lobo.

Encajó la espada con precisión en el abdomen de Ruby, quien no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar

\- Yo tenía razón - dijo sollozando mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de la joven lobo que parecía no poder articular palabra - Eres igual que Regina - le acusó - un animal salvaje que acecha y solo está esperando la oportunidad para traicionar y lo mejor, es deshacerse de ellos - dijo sin emoción sacando la espada ensangrentada y viendo cómo Ruby alcanzaba a caer sobre la cama llevando sus manos a la herida que sangraba.

Arrojó la espada al suelo y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin importarle nada.

* * *

David estaba desesperado. La noche comenzaba a caer, llevaba todo un día siguiendo a ese lobo y ahora se estaba convenciendo que había cometido un error al seguir al animal por ese camino. Sentía que no le estaba llevando a ningún lado y lo peor era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, por lo que se podía decir, estaba perdido en la inmensidad del Bosque Encantado

\- Maldita sea - renegó con los dientes apretados creyendo que solo era una trampa del maldito e inmundo cazador.

De pronto, el lobo comenzó a aullar y correr un poco más apresurado, David le siguió el paso rápidamente por temor a perderlo, los árboles comenzaron a escasear y entonces pudo divisar a lo lejos el Castillo que había pertenecido al Oscuro.

Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y los ojos húmedos a causa de la ansiedad que inundó todo su ser y jaló las riendas del caballo obligándole a ir lo más rápido posible. Mientras se acercaba alcanzó a divisar a un caballero del reino blanco que entró corriendo al lugar y se asustó.

Saltó angustiado de su caballo frente a la entrada del Castillo, que ese hombre había dejado abierta, y entró al tiempo que sacaba su espada listo para hacerle frente a lo que fuera

\- Majestad - dijo el Caballero haciendo la debida reverencia sorprendiendo a David - Por aquí - le invitó a seguirle

\- ¿Dónde está Regina? - preguntó el Rey con desconfianza poniéndose en posición para atacar

\- Por fin llegas - se escuchó la voz de Graham y David tuvo que hacer gala de su, casi inexistente autocontrol, para no irse sobre él y atravesarlo con su espada. Por Dios, odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser y después de saber lo que había hecho solo quería una mínima excusa para matarlo

\- Eres un maldito desgraciado - le dijo con rabia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Si le tocaste un solo cabello, te juro que… -

\- Juro que no la toque de esa forma - dijo el cazador con seriedad mientras apretaba sus manos en puños.

Estaba molesto de verle ahí y una parte de él quería prevenir que David se acercara a Regina de nuevo, pero también quería que la reina despertarla. Le había prometido que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso sucediera

\- No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo - dijo el Rey acercándose amenazante al cazador con su espada bien empuñada. Lo vio retroceder como sorprendido por su actitud - Llévame con ella. Ahora - le ordenó con los dientes apretados y apuntándole con su arma.

Graham tragó pesado al verle, David se veía en mal estado y podía percibir que su tolerancia era nula de momento, no quería provocarle, quería estar vivo para cuando Regina despertara, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Dio vuelta sin responder y comenzó a caminar apresurado por los pasillos hasta la torre que había elegido para Regina. Soltó el aire ruidosamente frente al lugar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, David entró empujando las puertas de la habitación.

Casi se derrumba al verla… Por fin, su hermosa y amada reina. Se acercó rápidamente con lágrimas ya corriendo por su rostro y el cuerpo entero temblando. Dejó la espada sobre la cama y luego metió su mano derecha bajo el delicado cuello de Regina y le alzó un poco mientras colocaba la izquierda sobre su abultado vientre. Su pedacito de amor…

\- Por favor despierta - le pidió con todo su corazón sollozando y sin la más mínima duda del amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro.

Se inclinó hacia ella cerrando sus ojos, juntó sus temblorosos labios con los rojizos de Regina y al instante, una potente ráfaga del color del arcoíris se empezó a expandir por todo el Bosque Encantando y los reinos existentes.

Pero a David eso poco le importó, se separó de ella sollozando y con su corazón paralizado al ver que Regina no despertó de inmediato. Estaba por comenzar a entrar en pánico cuando al fin, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, se empezaron a abrir poco a poco

\- Mi amor - le dijo abrazándola y no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Se separó con una sonrisa en los labios viendo que Regina soltaba un suspiro y sonreía tenuemente.

Cerró sus ojos con alivio derramando más lágrimas al sentir una de sus delicadas manos sobre su mejilla

\- Viniste por mí - dijo Regina suspirando de nueva cuenta mientras limpiaba una de las lágrimas del apuesto rostro de su prín… del ahora Rey

\- Por supuesto que sí - le sonrió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas - Te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, desde luego que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por llegar a ti y romper la maldición - la besó de nuevo ahora con desespero - Jamás voy a soltarte de nuevo - le prometió abrazándola fuerte, protectora y posesivamente contra su pecho y suspiró con alivio al sentirla aferrarse a él por igual.

* * *

En una cueva en medio del Bosque Encantando, el oscuro ser que yacía encerrado en una celda en lo más profundo del lugar, se alertaba al sentir la poderosa e inconfundible oleada del color de la luz, que solo un beso de amor verdadero podía crear

\- ¡NOOOO! - se dejó escuchar el grito de rabia y desesperación de Rumplestiltskin por toda la cueva mientras jalaba con fuerza los barrotes de su celda.


	25. Chapter 25

**a serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus kudos y por sus maravillosos y amables reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida  ** _autumnevil5_**

* * *

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, los prisioneros del Castillo del Reino Blanco fueron llevados al lugar donde serían ejecutados por órdenes de la nueva reina.

Snow llegó poco después para presenciar el acto y lo hizo con una tranquilidad impresionante, como si lo que estaba por acontecer fuese algo normal y cotidiano, como si no estuvieran a punto de asesinar a personas que poco tiempo atrás le estuvieron sirviendo y como si no fuese ella misma quien les había condenado.

Se sentó en uno de los tronos y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar recordar lo imbécil que había sido algunos meses atrás en ese mismo lugar, cuando el remordimiento le ganó y detuvo la ejecución de Regina a pesar de que merecía morir por todo el daño que había causado.

Recordó con amargura que inclusive David se molestó con ella por perdonarle la vida a la Reina Malvada y pretender darle una oportunidad más. Simplemente no podía creer cómo es que el ex príncipe había pasado, así tan rápido, de querer muerta a Regina a revolcarse con ella en esa inmunda celda donde la tuvieron cautiva.

Era algo inconcebible.

Tomó aire profundamente repitiéndose a sí misma que estaba ya muy cerca de recuperar su final feliz, aunque debía admitir que ahora tenía otro tipo de significado para ella, no era amor lo que le movía, no era que quisiera recuperar a David porque lo amaba profunda y verdaderamente, era solo el deseo de tenerlo de vuelta y quitárselo a Regina, para demostrarle a todo el mundo, que el bien siempre triunfa y que los villanos no son merecedores de ningún tipo de felicidad, mucho menos un final feliz.

Esa maldita mujer no merecía nada.

Sonrió soltando un suspiro triunfante porque prácticamente se había deshecho de Regina para siempre y esperaba con todo su ser, que la reina estuviera muriendo en vida encerrada en ese cuarto en llamas con todos sus demonios, sabiendo que ese ese maldito bastardo en su vientre, jamás va a nacer.

Volteó hacia los verdugos y asintió en señal de que comenzaran con la ejecución.

La primera fue la doncella, quién lloró y suplicó de nueva cuenta por su vida y la de los demás prisioneros. Sin embargo, la ex princesa ni siquiera se inmutó, no volvería a cometer el error de perdonarle la vida a quienes merecen morir.

Después siguieron con los guardias y era indescriptible la satisfacción que Snow sentía de verlos pagar con su vida por desleales, por haber osado a de cierto modo encubrir a la maldita arpía de Regina en lo que Snow consideraba, la peor de todas las atrocidades que esa despreciable mujer había cometido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que algunos aliados del reino y hadas hicieran su aparición en el lugar. Todos estaban sorprendidos e incrédulos ante lo que la ex princesa estaba haciendo sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

En ese momento de conmoción Granny regresaba de su pequeña salida, le había dicho a Ruby que iría por provisiones a uno de los pueblos cercanos y era verdad, pero la razón principal de su salida fue para investigar si alguien había visto a David y el rumor de que le habían visto salir del Castillo del Reino Blanco se estaba corriendo, pero afortunadamente nadie sabía nada.

De inmediato se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo a las afueras del Castillo y buscó con la mirada a su nieta rápidamente, pero al no verla decidió entrar en su búsqueda

\- Snow, es momento de parar - dijo Pepe Grillo, y contrario al tono de voz entre preocupado y consternado que siempre usaba, se escuchó molesto y horrorizado esta vez. Nadie se sorprendió por ello, era de esperarse que intentaran por todos los medios detener a la ex princesa de lo que estaba haciendo

\- No - respondió con firmeza mirando al consejero con forma de insecto que volaba frente a ella - No voy a volver a cometer el error de detener una ejecución - aclaró

\- Hermana, ellos no hicieron nada - se aventuró a intervenir Gruñón y tenía unas ganas inmensas de escupirle en la cara lo que había hecho con David y Regina para que todos se enteraran de una vez por todas, pero le había jurado a Granny con su vida que no lo haría.

En cuanto escucharon la discusión, los verdugos se detuvieron

\- ¡Cometieron traición a la corona al ocultar información importante de lo que mi peor enemiga había hecho con MI marido - enfatizó el hecho de que el nuevo Rey tenía un compromiso con ella

\- Ellos siguieron las ordenes que David les dio - le recordó Pepe Grillo acercándose un poco más a ella

\- No voy a discutir con un insecto - dijo Snow y movió rápidamente su mano lanzando al consejero hacia uno de los postes de madera que soportaban la estructura en la que estaban debajo.

Pepe Grillo se estrelló contra la madera y cayó maltrecho al suelo

\- ¿S-Snow? - preguntó un titubeante Doc mientras se acercaba al consejero y lo tomaba entre sus manos

\- Soy su reina y deben respetar mis decisiones - les dijo - A no ser que quieren terminar como todos ellos - dijo apuntando hacia los prisioneros que quedaban y después se puso de pie - Quiero que esta sea una lección para todos, para que no piensen siquiera en traicionarme alguna vez. No toleraré la deslealtad, ni ninguna falta - dijo tratando de sonar altiva.

Hubo un momento de silencio y fue el momento en el que Snow se percató que algunos campesinos que se veían horrorizados estaban en el lugar, quizá se sintieron atraídos por la excesiva iluminación que había en el área de ejecución del palacio y fueron a ver qué sucedía

\- Sigan - dijo entre dientes mirando a los verdugos quienes acataron la orden de inmediato. Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

Estaban ya por ejecutar a otro de los guardias, pero en ese momento una potente ráfaga de magia del color del arcoíris se dejó sentir por todo el lugar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero mucho más a la ex princesa

\- No… - fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras estaba incrédula con los ojos desorbitados ante la realización de lo que eso podía significar. Comenzó a hiperventilar y a temblar ligeramente.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y confundidos porque sabían que eso había sido un beso de amor verdadero, pero nadie tenía conocimiento que alguien estuviera bajo una maldición de dormir. A excepción claro, del par de hadas que fueron partícipes de poner a Regina bajo esa maldición y de uno de los enanos.

Pero todas las hadas, junto con las cómplices de Azul, estaban perplejas porque sabían perfectamente que esa clase de magia, que la ráfaga dejó a su paso, había sido algo verdaderamente poderoso, algo que nunca habían visto en sus vidas.

Desde luego que Gruñón sonrió triunfante al estar seguro que David logró despertar a Regina con un beso de amor verdadero. Por otro lado, la potente oleada de magia pura logró que Pepe Grillo se recuperara totalmente. Voló feliz, aunque también sorprendido, de las manos del enano Doc.

Snow se levantó de su asiento y salió veloz hacia el interior del Castillo ignorando los murmullos de todos los presentes. Necesitaba ver a David con sus propios ojos y comprobar que seguía encerrado en los calabozos subterráneos y estar segura que no había sido él, sino el príncipe Henry, quien había roto la maldición.

No podía ser de otra forma.

* * *

Granny no encontró a Ruby en la habitación que compartían y su instinto le urgió a buscarla en la alcoba que habían tomado como provisional después de que el ex príncipe abandonara el Palacio.

Y cuando entró, su mundo se derrumbó. Ruby yacía sobre la cama pálida y apenas se movía

\- ¡Hija! - dijo angustiada y se acercó rápidamente a la cama - Mi niña, Ruby - le llamó desesperada. La sangre brotaba de la herida que tenía en el abdomen y Granny quitó la mano de su nieta para colocar la suya ejerciendo presión en ese lugar - Por Dios, no te mueras - le pidió con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos - ¿Quién te hizo ésto? - preguntó sollozando.

Ruby apenas pudo abrir sus ojos para mirar a su abuela al escuchar su pregunta

\- Snow - dijo en un susurro, su voz era débil.

La vieja lobo solo le miró espantada porque desde luego que le tomó por sorpresa la respuesta de su nieta, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura, eso era algo de vida o muerte

\- Aguanta hija, iré por ayuda - le dijo acariciando su cabello, pero la joven lobo movió apenas su cabeza negando

\- N-no hay tiempo - dijo Ruby - Granny… te amo. Perdóname por no haberte escuchado - sollozó y su abuela tomó su mano ensangrentada

\- Y yo a ti, mi niña - lloró la vieja lobo y Ruby apenas pudo apretar su mano.

Besó la frente de su nieta y en ese momento el agarre que la joven lobo tenía sobre su mano se dejó de sentir. Buscó su rostro y le miró desesperada

\- Ruby… - le llamó sacudiéndola un poco - ¡Ruby! - gritó al entender que su nieta había muerto - ¡No te puedes ir, hija! - y empezó a llorar desconsolada abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de la joven lobo.

Y en ese momento, una potente ráfaga del color del arcoíris se dejó sentir, una que Granny conocía perfectamente, solo que había sido mucho más poderosa que la que había sentido con anterioridad.

Pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir llorando por la pérdida de su amada nieta y no se percató, que la magia que esa ráfaga esparcía por todos lados, cerró la herida de Ruby.

Sin embargo, había llegado tarde para salvar la vida de la joven lobo.

* * *

David tomó con ambas manos el hermoso rostro de su reina y le besó de nueva cuenta con todo el amor que sentía por ella, pero también con desesperación porque fueron muchos días los que pasó sin Regina, con la angustia instalada en su alma al pensar que jamás le vería otra vez, que Graham le haría daño y que le mataría junto con su pedacito de amor.

Se separó del beso y junto su frente con la de ella. Cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro mezclado con un sollozo mientras escuchaba a la reina sollozar por igual

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado separándose un poco de ella para poderla mirar a los ojos. Regina le regresó una mirada nostálgica, pero llena de amor y asintió sorbiendo su nariz.

Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero la voz del cazador interrumpió el momento

\- Regina - le llamó acercándose un poco. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado, decirle que estaba arrepentido, pero sobretodo quería confesarle su amor.

El Rey apretó los dientes al escucharlo, en un movimiento rápido se levantó mientras tomaba su espada que había dejado sobre la cama, se volvió con una velocidad impresionante hacia Graham y en un segundo tenía la punta de su espada contra la garganta del cazador

\- No te vas a acercar a Regina. Te lo prohíbo - dijo con firmeza. Aunque la verdad era que se estaba conteniendo de atravesarle la garganta por lo que había hecho, pero sabía que él ayudó a poner a la reina a salvo y reconocía además que no le puso ninguna traba para llegar hasta ella y poderla despertar

\- Necesito hablar con ella - dijo Graham entendiendo la postura del nuevo Rey. Era obvio que David sabía todo lo que él había hecho y no era para menos que quisiera defender a Regina de esa forma.

El ex príncipe sabía que Graham cuidó de su amada reina y de su bebé durante ese tiempo en el que él estuvo cautivo, que decidió custodiarla y no dañarla como era su plan original. Pero nunca, jamás le iba a perdonar que fuera él quien no solo dejó a Regina sin magia e indefensa a sabiendas que estaba embarazada, sino que además la raptó y la entregó a Snow

\- David… - le llamó la reina muy, muy bajito.

David la escuchó y titubeó por un momento, sin embargo decidió seguir intercambiando palabras con el inmundo cazador, lo quería fuera de su vista y muy lejos de su reina

\- No. No tienes nada que hablar con Regina - respondió tajantemente presionado un poco más contra la garganta del cazador quien retrocedió al menos un paso, como si estuviera convencido que David le mataría sin miramiento en cualquier momento.

Por su parte Graham entendía perfectamente al Rey, si era sincero él haría lo mismo, no permitiría que el hombre que capturó a la mujer que ama y la entregó a su peor enemigo se acercara o le dirigiera la palabra siquiera. Soltó un suspiro resignado retrocediendo un poco, al menos en ese momento iba a desistir de hablar con Regina

\- David - volvió a llamarle la reina y esta vez se escuchó angustiada.

El corazón del ex príncipe se apretó al escucharla llamarle de esa forma y se volvió hacia ella de inmediato.

Regina estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama con una mano aferrando el filo del colchón, la otra sobre su vientre y le miraba asustada con sus bellos ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas.

Corrió en ese instante y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella sintiendo el corazón ahora latirle con fuerza

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó temeroso por la respuesta de Regina, porque desde luego sabía que eso tenía que ver con su pedacito de amor. No era tonto

\- N-no lo siento moverse - sollozó con desespero cerrando sus ojos y derramando las lágrimas que se estuvieron agolpando en los mismos.

David tragó pesado al escucharla y no pudo evitar recordar que Snow le había asegurado que un bebé no podía sobrevivir a una maldición de dormir. Sin embargo no podía entrar en pánico, no cuando su hermosa reina estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa

\- Tranquila - le dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre su pancita enseguida de la de ella y con la otra tomó su rostro para que le mirara - Estoy seguro que está bien - dijo tratando de convencerla y de tranquilizarla - Estás en el quinto mes, es muy pequeñito aun y no tienes mucho que has comenzado a sentirle. Es normal que algunas veces percibas sus movimientos y otras no - se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, aunque sentía la garganta apretada porque él también tenía miedo, mucho. Acarició su pancita sin despegar sus ojos de los ella tratando de transmitirle seguridad y calmarla.

Regina no pudo evitar escucharlo atenta, necesitaba tanto de las palabras de su amado príncipe, las cuales tenían un poderoso efecto en ella. Sabía que David no podía estar completamente seguro de lo que decía, pero agradecía tanto que se estuviera esforzando por hacerle pensar que todo estaría bien

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? - le preguntó sonriendo ligeramente divertida a pesar de su estado de nerviosismo y preocupación

\- Lo leí en los libros - le respondió David sonriéndole con mucha más confianza y la reina soltó una pequeña risa seguramente porque le causaba gracia pensar que él pusiera atención a lo que leía en esos libros que Henry le había dado a su hija.

Sin embargo ese pequeño momento, no duró mucho. Regina cerró sus ojos negando ahora con su cabeza

\- Necesito mi magia para asegurarme que mi bebé está bien - dijo con impotencia y sollozando. Llevó su mano izquierda a su derecha tratando de quitarse el brazalete con todas sus fuerzas y desespero

\- Hey, no - le dijo el ex príncipe tomando sus manos tratando de hacerla parar - Te vas a lastimar - forcejearon un poco hasta que por fin, Regina desistió.

Le miró a los ojos respirando entrecortadamente por su preciosa boca y después se abrazó a su cuello llorando desconsolada.

David no pudo hacer otra cosa que envolverla entre sus brazos, sintiéndose ahora él impotente ante la situación mientras la escuchaba llorar y sentía como su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto.

Acarició su espalda y besó su cabeza. Regina se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, en verdad estaba asustada y le dolía verla así. No había forma de comprobar que su pedacito de amor estaba bien después de la maldición si no se movía, al menos no sin magia como su reina lo había dicho.

Volteó a ver al cazador idiota quien les veía preocupado y le fulminó con la mirada. Todo eso era culpa de él, por haberle puesto ese brazalete a Regina, por dejarla sin magia y llevarla con Snow. Por Dios que tenía unas ganas inmensas de matarlo con sus propias manos

\- Tengo mucho miedo - confesó muy bajito, solo para que David le escuchara. Era consciente que no estaban solos aunque realmente, no le importaba en esos momentos - Mi papá está muerto, Snow me dijo que le mandaría asesinar y no voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir si algo le ha pasado a nuestro bebé también - habló tratando de no ahogarse con su propio llanto

\- Tu padre está bien - le aseguró el Rey besando su hombro ahora - Granny le envió un cuervo para que huyera antes de que Snow mandara matarlo - Regina se separó de él buscando su rostro, como tratando de comprobar que no le estaba mintiendo - Estoy seguro que logró escapar y debe estar a salvo - le sonrió tiernamente mientras limpiaba con delicadeza las lágrimas que corrían por su bello rostro.

Regina asintió levemente y con un poco de alivio al saber que lo más seguro era que su padre estuviera bien y a salvo. Sorbió su nariz y miró con tristeza a David.

Si algo le había pasado a su pedacito de amor no iba a ser capaz de perdonarse nunca. Sabía que eso era en gran medida su culpa, por no haber pensado las cosas y haberse arriesgado de la forma en que lo hizo para salvar a personas que ni siquiera conocía. Todavía no podía entender cómo es que había sido tan estúpida y estaba tan arrepentida de no haber pensado que también estaba arriesgando a su bebé

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si el bebé… ? - trató de preguntar pero David estampó sus labios con los de ella para detenerla de terminar, como si no quisiera escuchar esa posibilidad. La reina no pudo evitar besarle de vuelta con desespero, el Rey podía sentir la angustia y el dolor de Regina en ese beso que se estaban dando

\- Seguramente nuestro pedacito de amor estuvo bajo la maldición de dormir y ha despertado junto contigo con nuestro beso de amor verdadero - le dijo conteniendo sus propias ganas de llorar. Él también necesitaba saber que su bebé estaba bien

\- Quisiera estar segura - dijo la reina tragando pesado y colocó ahora sus dos manos sobre su pancita - No sé si eso es así, jamás me importó lo que fuera a suceder con mi única víctima cuando use la maldición - confesó sin arrepentimiento, ahora más que nunca no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento por todo lo que llegó a hacerle a Snow en sus días como la Reina Malvada.

De pronto le vino a la mente una persona que sabía podía ayudarle. Abrió su boca para decirle a David, pero en ese preciso momento, sintió por fin a su pedacito de amor en su vientre

\- ¡Se movió! - exclamó con alegría volteando a ver su pancita - Se movió - repitió derramando ahora lágrimas de felicidad. Regresó su mirada al apuesto rostro del ahora Rey quien miraba también hacia su pancita con mucho amor y había colocado sus manos sobre las de ella ahí.

Regina quitó su mano derecha y la llevó hasta la mejilla izquierda de David moviendo su cabeza para que le mirara. El ex príncipe tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se veía feliz, extremadamente feliz

\- Te amo - le dijo y la besó con devoción, pero sobretodo con amor, con todo ese amor puro, firme y verdadero que sentía por ella. Se separó del beso y besó la sien derecha de su reina para después juntar su frente con la de ella - Eres el amor de mi vida - le sonrió abiertamente haciéndola sonreír por igual

\- También eres el amor de mi vida - respondió la reina cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro.

Regina tomó las manos de David con las suyas mientras le sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior con alegría y el corazón del ahora Rey revoloteó feliz en su pecho al verla así. Volteó momentáneamente a ver las manos de ambos y se percató que las heridas que las cadenas habían causado en sus muñecas ya no estaban. Frunció su ceño extrañado pero la reina buscó sus labios para besarle haciéndole olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

El caballero del Reino Blanco se limpió una lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos al no poder contener la emoción del momento. Estaba feliz de saber que el Rey David logró recuperar a la reina Regina y que el bebé de ambos, estaba bien.

Tenía la firme convicción de que, aunque sonara irónico porque se trataba de la mismísima ex Reina Malvada, Regina y David eran la verdadera oportunidad para que el Reino Blanco volviera a ser un lugar próspero, lleno de luz, paz y armonía. Y quizá se estaba adelantando, pero no podía evitar pensar que eran una pareja perfecta para gobernar, sobretodo porque la reina ya llevaba en su vientre el que podía ser el heredero y futuro gobernante de todo el Bosque Encantado.

Por su parte el cazador observaba apesadumbrado a la pareja que compartía besos, sonrisas y caricias frente a ellos. Y a pesar de que estaba contento de ver a Regina bien, de verla tan feliz y radiante después de toda esa pesadilla que él mismo ayudó a causar, no podía evitar sentirse celoso de no ser él a quien la reina le sonreía, a quien ella besaba y acariciaba, de no ser él quien podía besarla y tocarla.

Graham se sentía realmente desdichado al saber que su amor no era correspondido. Desde que David se metió en la vida de Regina de la forma en que lo hizo, el cazador supo que su reina sería de ese hombre y de nadie más y después de ese beso de amor verdadero que logró romper la maldición, no le quedaba la menor duda de que el maldito príncipe traicionero, que ahora era el Rey, correspondía a los sentimientos de Regina y que la amaba como se lo merecía.

Al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que su reina estaba con una persona que la amaba realmente, pero le dolía en el alma tener que aceptar que no se trataba de él

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Regina de pronto, reparando que el lugar donde se encontraban, no era uno que ella recordara haber visto jamás

\- En el castillo del Oscuro - respondió David y al verla fruncir el ceño entre preocupada y extrañada le dijo - Graham te trajo aquí para ponerte a salvo - le costó trabajo decir eso y darle el mérito al maldito cazador.

Regina se volvió hacia Graham y se levantó caminando un poco hacia él con David tras ella con todo y su espada empuñada. El cazador se mostró algo nervioso al ver que se acercaba

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le preguntó. Se escuchaba molesta, en realidad su pregunta era un reclamo

\- Tenía que ponerte a salvo, no podía permitir que te hicieran más daño - fue todo lo que el cazador pudo decir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas inmensas de llorar

\- No - dijo la reina - ¿Por qué me hiciste todo ésto? - le preguntó mostrando el brazalete y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- Sé que no tengo perdón - se apresuró a decir - Me equivoqué - susurró casi en una súplica porque ella entendiera de alguna manera

\- ¿Te equivocaste? - preguntó Regina con resentimiento y un poco incrédula - ¡¿Cómo que te equivocaste?! – preguntó ahora exaltada - ¡Me iban a matar, a mí y a mi bebé! - le dijo con rabia y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

David estaba odiando con su alma presenciar esa escena, odiaba ver a su reina sufrir, pero sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse y reclamarle al cazador

\- ¡No! - respondió con desespero tratando de acercarse más

\- No - dijo Regina retrocediendo al verlo avanzar. No lo quería cerca de ella.

Inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo del ex príncipe pegado en su espalda, quien pasó una mano posesiva sobre su torso por arriba de su pancita y alzó su espada contra el cazador con la otra

\- Regina, no iba a permitir que te mataran. Yo no te quería muerta porque te a-... -

Pero no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a la reina porque en ese momento, se vieron envueltos en una nube de magia color gris.

* * *

Granny estaba devastada tarareando entre lágrimas la canción con la que dormía a Ruby cuando esta era pequeña, mientras mecía el cuerpo inerte de su nieta entre sus brazos

\- Te amo, Ruby. Mi pequeña Ruby - le dijo mientras dejaba un beso largo en su frente con mucho amor - Te prometo que esto no se va a quedar así - se levantó de la cama recostando con cuidado a la joven lobo y trató de acomodarla lo mejor que le fue posible. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que la herida en el abdomen de Ruby ya no estaba.

Abrió su boca un poco sorprendida y lo único en lo que pudo pensar es que se pudo deber a la oleada de magia que el beso de amor verdadero entre David y Regina. Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes quizá Ruby hubiera sobrevivido. Sollozó ante su pensamiento cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Tomó aire y antes de salir, dio un pequeño vistazo a la escena del crimen. En el suelo estaba la espada aún ensangrentada con la que Ruby había sido herida y un poco más allá, cerca del armario, estaba un lienzo de tela que Granny pudo reconocer de inmediato, entonces supo la razón por la cual, Snow había atacado a la joven lobo.

Se agachó para tomar la espada y salió de la habitación dispuesta a vengar a su nieta.

* * *

Snow caminaba desesperada por los pasillos del Castillo hasta que por fin llegó a la entrada de los calabozos subterráneos. Se detuvo de pronto y sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta que los guardias que aparentemente custodiaban el lugar, no eran los que recordaba eran sus cómplices.

Recobró la compostura y pasó entre ellos para entrar a los túneles. Tomó una de las antorchas y comenzó a caminar apresurada hacia la celda donde se suponía David estaba cautivo.

Era tanta su desesperación que terminó corriendo hasta que llegó al lugar indicado y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

Dentro de la celda, en lugar de David estaban los guardias que sabían del secreto

\- No - dijo con la voz temblorosa al comprobar que el ex príncipe no estaba, había logrado huir y seguramente era quien había despertado a la maldita de Regina con un beso de amor ver… No, no podía ser - No, no, no, no - comenzó a repetir en total negación, desesperada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

No era posible, Regina era una villana y no podía tener un amor verdadero, mucho menos podía ser el mismo hombre que había sido de ella

\- Majestad - habló unos de los caballeros dentro de la celda - Déjenos salir, por favor - pidió con desespero

\- Usaron polvo de hadas para dormirnos - argumentó el otro, tratando de justificar el hecho de haber fallado en la misión que les había sido encomendada.

Sin embargo la ex princesa no les escuchaba. Se sentía perdida en esos momentos porque no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba a Azul para que le ayudara a acabar con la maldita Reina Malvada de una vez por todas.

Empezó a caminar de vuelta hasta la salida de los calabozos, pensando en la forma para llamar al hada para que viniera en su auxilio lo más pronto posible.

Salió del lugar y tuvo que parar en seco porque afuera, le estaba esperando una furica Granny con su ballesta en una mano y en la otra, la espada con la que había atacado a Ruby y que aún tenía rastros de sangre

\- Maldita infeliz - le dijo apretando los dientes con rabia. Arrojó la espada a un lado y le apuntó firmemente con su ballesta

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - dijo Snow cuando pudo salir de su asombro y en ese momento varias hadas y aliados llegaron al lugar

\- Mataste a mi Ruby - respondió la vieja lobo con la voz un poco quebrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales trató de frenar porque las mismas nublaban su vista y la necesitaba para lanzar una de las flechas que Graham le había dado. Su objetivo era el corazón de la ex princesa.

La exclamación de sorpresa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, inclusive de las hadas que sabían Snow había lanzado la maldición de dormir. Una cosa era que atacara a Regina por ser su peor enemiga y otra a la joven lobo, que había sido casi como una hermana para ella

\- Baja esa arma - le ordenó tratando de sonar autoritaria. Aunque el intento fue inútil, estaba en muy mal estado por lo que estaba pasando. Además, muy en el fondo reconocía que era un fracaso para eso de ser una reina y el reparar en ello solo hacía que su ira y rabia, contra esa otra reina que ella seguía considerando malvada, creciera más y más.

La quería muerta, muerta junto con la cosa que llevaba en su vientre. ¿En qué momento se le había escapado todo de las manos?

\- ¿Mataste a Ruby? - preguntó uno de los enanos con extrañeza y algo de horror ante el pensamiento

\- Me traicionó - respondió Snow apretando sus manos en puños y los dientes. Le dolía pensar que su amiga se atrevió a traicionarla de esa forma tan baja - Ella fue quien le llevó a la Reina Malvada el vestido y el agua a la celda ese día - dijo tratando de justificarse

\- Te equivocas. Fui yo - dijo Granny apuntándole con más precisión. La cara de sorpresa de la ex princesa, no tuvo precio

\- T-tú… - dijo titubeando, comenzaba a sentirse aturdida por la verdad que todo ese tiempo estuvo ante sus ojos y fue incapaz de ver - ¿Por qué? - le preguntó con reproche

\- Porque ese día que le perdonaste la vida a Regina solo para ponerla a prueba con el afán de humillarla y condenarla a una vida de olvido, me di cuenta que eras una verdadera hipócrita - explicó - Siempre hablando de lo correcto, del bien sobre el mal, la luz sobre la oscuridad, navegando con una bandera de buena y bondadosa, cuando lo que haces realmente es apuñalar por la espada a la primera oportunidad. Eres egoísta, te mueves a tu propia conveniencia sin importar a quién te lleves en el camino - le acusó con desprecio

\- Regina es una maldita arpía desgraciada que se merecía eso y más - reviró con furia la ex princesa

\- Sabes que no - dijo la vieja lobo - Tú contribuiste a condenar a Regina a una vida de miseria desde que la conociste. Sí, tenías doce años y eras una niña, pero no eras estúpida. Sabías perfectamente lo que hacías - continuó acusándola - Por eso cuando David logró acercarse a ella, de una forma que nadie lo había logrado, estaba segura que él sería esa oportunidad que Regina necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad, la oportunidad que tanto se merecía - dijo con convicción - Y ese beso de amor verdadero es la prueba - aclaró volteando a ver de reojo a las hadas que se veían más que sorprendidas de saber que el beso de amor verdadero había sido entre Regina y David

\- De seguro fue Henry quien lo hizo - dijo Snow, más que nada buscando convencerse a sí misma que su ahora Rey no tenía nada que ver con eso

\- Sé que no - dijo Granny con calma - Yo misma le avisé al príncipe Henry que se ocultara porque le mandarías matar y también fui yo quien liberó a David - y era tan satisfactorio ver la cara de horror de la ex princesa

\- Y yo le ayudé - habló Gruñón acercándose un poco a la vieja lobo para demostrar su apoyo. Pudo ver de reojo que Nova le veía asombrada.

La nueva reina no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Todos la estaban traicionando

\- Snow dejó a Regina sin magia con la ayuda del cazador y obligó a David a casarse con ella para humillarla y lastimarla. No conforme con ello, puso a Regina bajo una maldición de dormir sin importarle que está embarazada. Encerró a David en los calabozos subterráneos, mintió diciendo que le había dejado ir y que Graham había secuestrado a Regina, cuando en realidad le mandó matarla, a ella y al bebé - contó Granny con la intención de que todos supieran la clase de persona en la que la ex princesa se había convertido

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí preocupados

\- Es una nueva reina malvada - se alcanzó a escuchar en el lugar y la cara de Snow se desfiguró al oír eso, pero no se supo con precisión quién lo dijo

\- Te abrí las puertas de mi casa y te acogí como si fueras una hija cuando más lo necesitaste - siguió diciendo Granny con reproche - Y tú… Mataste a mi niña. ¡Asesina! - le gritó y disparó contra la ex princesa no dando tiempo a nadie de reaccionar.

La flecha se incrustó justo en el pecho de la nueva reina quien bajó su mirada hacia el lugar donde le habían herido con los ojos desorbitados y perpleja, como no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía.

Se tambaleó un poco y de inmediato, algunas hadas cómplices de Azul, corrieron a su auxilio. Snow era la protegida del hada suprema y no podía pasarle nada bajo el cuidado de ellas. Recostaron a la ex princesa en el suelo y contra una columna, quitaron la flecha y sanaron la herida.

Snow comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada a causa del extracto que la flecha contenía y que las hadas no pudieron detectar

\- Pasaré por sobre todas ustedes de ser necesario hasta llegar a ella. No me importa - dijo Granny llamando la atención de las hadas que protegían a Snow. Disparó de nuevo, pero esta vez, detuvieron la flecha con magia

\- Granny. Debemos irnos - dijo el enanito que estornudaba cada cierto periodo de tiempo. No había nada qué hacer ahí, jamás podrían ganarle a las hadas porque ellos no tenían magia y si la ex princesa ahora se estaba volviendo malvada, ellos no podían seguir siendo sus aliados

\- No me voy a ir sin Ruby - respondió la vieja lobo con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas que se negaba dejar caer

\- La llevaremos con nosotros, hermana - dijo Gruñón acercándose a Granny y colocando una mano sobre la ballesta para que la bajara.

La vieja lobo se resistió mientras miraba con ira a una adormilada Snow, hasta que por fin desistió. Sabía que eso no era lo que Ruby hubiese querido.

Los aliados dieron media vuelta comenzando a retirarse y fue ese momento en el que Nova decidió hacer aquello que por tanto tiempo estuvo temiendo hacer

\- ¡Esperen! - les dijo comenzando a avanzar tras ellos

\- Nova - le llamó una de las hadas buscando detenerla - ¿Qué crees que haces? - le preguntó

\- Me voy con ellos - dijo sonriente y caminó hasta el enano que había robado su corazón tiempo atrás - Con él… si él quiere - se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa mientras miraba al enano a los ojos

\- Desde luego que sí - respondió Gruñón emocionado y sin poderlo creer

\- Nova, estás equivocada - dijo un hada amarilla acercándose a ella - Nosotras no amamos, no nacimos para ello - le recordó las absurdas reglas que tenían en el reino de las hadas

\- Si la mujer que alguna vez fue la Reina Malvada pudo encontrar el amor verdadero, entonces yo puedo amar - respondió tomando las manos de Gruñón y dando pequeños saltitos emocionados

\- ¿Quieres renunciar a tus alas? - preguntó con intriga una de las hadas aliadas de Azul

\- Solo quiero amarlo a él. No me importa el precio, su amor lo vale - respondió totalmente convencida y los ojos del enano enojón se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharla

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó al hada rosa

\- ¡Sí! - respondió ella con emoción.

Entonces el hada levantó su varita para despojarla de sus alas, pero otra hada intervino

\- No tienes derecho a hacer eso - le dijo deteniéndola - Sólo el hada suprema puede decidir - le recordó. Aunque estaba comenzando a dudar del hada azul

\- Azul me dejó a cargo - respondió ella

\- Nova - le llamó al hada rosa mientras alzaba su varita contra la otra hada - ¡Váyanse! - les gritó.

Y en ese momento, se desató un enfrentamiento entre las hadas presentes en el Castillo del Reino Blanco mientras Snow yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Los aliados se movieron veloces y con la ayuda de Nova, pudieron trasladar el cuerpo de Ruby con facilidad. No pasó desapercibido para el hada que la herida de la joven lobo había desaparecido y no sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba, pero estaba segura que la magia que el amor verdadero entre David y Regina era la respuesta.

Salieron del Castillo abandonando a la que ellos consideraban la nueva reina malvada.

* * *

David y Regina aparecieron en otra habitación, una que la reina conocía perfectamente, y frente a ellos se encontraba Maléfica.

El Rey empuñó su espada rápidamente y trató de colocar a una perpleja reina tras él. La hechicera rio un poco burlesca por la reacción del ex príncipe

\- Tus amigos están en otra habitación. Descansen, pequeña reina - dijo el dragón mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba a la salida del lugar - Mañana hablaremos - salió y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Regina corrió tras su amiga, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba sellada

\- ¡Ay, Maléfica! - renegó cual niña pequeña al tiempo que estampaba su pie derecho contra el suelo en clara señal de frustración.

David no pudo evitar reír al verla, pero trato de disimular para no molestarla. Entonces se dio cuenta, que en cuanto la hechicera salió de la habitación había aparecido comida en la pequeña mesa del lugar y ropa de dormir para ambos sobre la cama

\- ¿Confiamos en ella? - preguntó el ex príncipe un poco incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Recordaba perfectamente su pequeño encuentro con el dragón y lo más seguro era que no estuviera en un plan muy amigable con él

\- Sí. Estamos en su Castillo - respondió Regina caminando hacia donde estaba David. Se sentó en la silla que él le ofrecía y suspiró cansina cerrando un momento sus ojos - Debe estar molesta conmigo, pero no creo que quiera hacernos daño - le sonrió tiernamente

\- Le dio una maldición de dormir a Snow para que la usara contra ti - le recordó el Rey como no pudiendo creer que la reina estuviera favoreciendo a la hechicera. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de lo que decía pero era lo más lógico, que de esa forma la ex princesa consiguiera esa maldición

\- Estoy segura que lo hizo para impedir que yo lanzara la Maldición Oscura - dijo Regina empezando a comer. Moría de hambre y de seguro su pedacito de amor también.

El ex príncipe asintió resignado porque no quería discutir con su reina y prefirió dedicarse a verla comer. Regina comía con un apetito voraz y no era para menos, no quería siquiera saber con precisión cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer.

No podía evitar que la angustia le invadiera al pensar en lo mucho que debió estar asustada cuando la atraparon y la dejaron sin magia, cuando la llevaron con la desquiciada de Snow.

Y todo porque él de idiota la dejó sola.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro restregándolo frustrado, recordando con amargura que, ahora sí, estaba casado legítimamente con esa horrible mujer

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Regina haciendo una pausa en su comida. David se veía un poco triste e inquieto

\- No pasa nada, mi amor - le dijo tomando una de sus delicadas manos y le sonrió amorosamente - Sigue comiendo - le alentó y ella se mordió el labio inferior agachando un poquito su cabeza y mirándole desde abajo por entre sus largas pestañas. Y oh Dios, se veía entre adorable y sensual, era una mezcla exótica que le fascinaba y le seducía

\- Si sigo comiendo así, me pondré enorme - dijo recargándose en la silla por completo y echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su abultado vientre

\- Tonterías - exclamó David divertido de escucharla decir algo así - Llevas muchos días sin comer y tanto tú, como nuestro pedacito de amor, lo necesitan - suspiró tranquilo y Regina le sonrió agradecida por sus palabras.

Cuando acabaron, se dispusieron a tomar un baño. Todo estaba listo en el lugar y la reina no podía evitar extrañar su magia. Miró el brazalete con nostalgia mientras David le ayudaba a desvestirse

\- Tu herida - dijo el ex príncipe tocando el punto donde la muy estúpida de Snow le había lastimado con una espada - No está - Regina volteó a verse el hombro y efectivamente, no había rastro alguno de la herida

\- Maléfica debió sanarla - dijo sin prestar atención. Su vestido cayó al suelo junto con su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda

\- Tenía heridas en mis muñecas - relató el ex príncipe y Regina volteó a verle preocupada - Pero ya no están - le enseñó sus manos y la reina tocó con sus dedos el lugar haciendo suspirar al Rey con su delicado toque

\- ¿Por qué tenías heridas? - preguntó la reina clavando su mirada aun preocupada en la azul de él.

David la rodeó con sus brazos por su, ya para nada, estrecha cintura y Regina puso sus delicadas manos sobre sus brazos

\- Snow y Azul me encerraron y encadenaron en los calabozos subterráneos - relató tragando pesado

\- David… - dijo Regina con angustia. Le dolía saber que su príncipe estuvo encerrado en la completa oscuridad. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo horrible que era estar así

\- Me lastime en intentos inútiles por escapar - se relamió los labios - Lo único que quería era llegar hasta ti a como diera lugar - cerró sus ojos que se humedecieron contra su voluntad y besó la frente de su reina

\- ¿Y cómo lo lograste? - preguntó curiosa disfrutando de ese beso protector

\- Granny, Gruñón y un par de enanos más me ayudaron - le contó sonando agradecido y pudo ver la sorpresa en el bello rostro de su amada - Por cierto, fue Granny quien te llevó el vestido y el agua a la celda después de nuestro… - se aclaró la garganta y sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de incredulidad en ella - ...maravilloso y fogoso primer encuentro - alzó una ceja sugestivo, mientras bajaba sus manos para acariciar las nalgas de la reina

\- Pastor pervertido - sonrió Regina de lado y después torció sus ojos. Ese hombre no iba a cambiar jamás y lo agradecía en el alma. Alzó sus brazos y le abrazó por el cuello para después jalarle un poco hacia abajo - Les voy a estar eternamente agradecida - susurró contra los labios del ex príncipe. Después le besó con amor y pasión, haciendo que él apretara el agarre en sus nalgas

\- Oh, Dios - gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta respirando entrecortado sobre los tersos y rojizos labios de Regina quien esbozaba una bellísima sonrisa - El punto es, que mis heridas desaparecieron después de que despertaste - le dijo tratando de hacer gala de su autocontrol, aunque su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse haciendo que todo fuera más ajustado dentro de sus pantalones.

Y es que quién lo iba a culpar, con ese divino pecado de mujer entre sus brazos, desnuda y besándole de esa forma tan apasionada

\- De nuestro beso de amor verdadero - dijo Regina sonriendo emocionada. Era indescriptible la sensación que decir eso le traía, estaba segura que era la más pura y verdadera felicidad

\- No solo eres mi amor verdadero - le dijo David con seriedad - Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito en la vida para ser feliz - la besó de nuevo subiendo su mano izquierda por su espalda acariciándola

\- Te prometo que mañana hablaré con Maléfica - le dijo para después besarlo de nuevo - Quiero hacer el amor - dijo Regina con ardor en la voz, ya comenzaba a sentirse muy excitada. Tal parecía que sus ganas elevadas de sexo seguían ahí - Necesito que me hagas tuya - gimió bajito buscando provocarle

\- Estoy todo sucio - dijo David entre divertido, excitado y desesperado, sintiéndose en un pequeño conflicto - Tomemos un baño y después hagamos el amor - ofreció, pero la reina se negó

\- Lo quiero ya - le dijo demandante besando la mandíbula del Rey mientras que con sus manos le desabrochaba los pantalones

\- Mi amada reinita, ¿estás caliente y deseosa? - le preguntó juguetonamente, pero después cerró sus ojos de golpe gimiendo alto cuando una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos acarició su endurecido miembro

\- Estoy ardiendo de deseo por ti - respondió sugestivamente, no dejándose intimidar por su juego

\- Vas a ser mi muerte, Regina - siseó entre dientes disfrutando de las atenciones de la reina en su erección, mandando al carajo su intención de primero bañarse y después tomarla.

La tomó del rostro y la besó fogosamente. La volteó hacia la pared y ella se recargó con sus manos sobre la misma abriendo sus piernas ansiosa. Tanteó con los dedos de su mano derecha, su pequeña entrada y la encontró muy húmeda

\- Dios, estás empapada - gimió de deseo y acarició su intimidad un par de veces mientras acariciaba su espalda con su otra mano.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos con suavidad y la reina soltó una pequeña exclamación de placer ante la sensación. Metió y sacó su dedo al tiempo que besaba su espalda hasta que consideró que podía meter otro.

Subió hasta su cuello y ahí le besó repetidas veces en el mismo punto mientras la penetraba ahora con dos dedos

\- Ohh - gimió Regina deseosa abriendo sus piernas un poco más y haciendo sonreír al ex príncipe socarrón. Apretó la nalga izquierda de la reina - Mnnah - se ganó otro sensual gemido de su preciosa boca.

Curvó sus dedos estratégicamente para estimular con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella y la escuchó soltar un gemido ahogado esta vez

\- ¿Es ahí? - le preguntó. Ya lo sabía, pero le encantaba hacerla hablar cuando estaban así, le provocaba una sensación de dominio y posesión sobre Regina que le encendía por completo

\- S-sí - respondió la reina con la voz estrangulada. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y cuando el ex príncipe empezó a penetrarla con rapidez golpeando ese punto especial una y otra vez, tuvo que apoyarse con sus antebrazos en la pared y de pronto tenía los dedos de la otra mano de David estimulando su necesitado clítoris.

Era exquisito, simplemente exquisito

\- Vente, vente para mí - le empezó a decir cuando sintió sus suaves y ardientes paredes internas comenzar a apretarse sobre sus dedos anunciando el orgasmo de la reina - Quiero que te vengas para poderte tomar - siseó con ardor en la voz y en ese instante Regina llegó a la cúspide de su placer, lanzando gemidos y jadeos altos.

Dios, se excitaba tanto cuando la veía y la escuchaba llegar al orgasmo. Y bueno, no podía evitar que una parte de él deseara que el imbécil de Graham no estuviera muy lejos y pudiera escucharlos.

La ayudó a bajar de su orgasmo sin sacar sus dedos de su apretado interior mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con su otra mano. Masajeó sus senos haciéndola gemir quedito, después hizo lo mismo con su espalda, sus caderas y sus preciosas nalgas

\- Vamos a la bañera - besó su hombro derecho, le dio una pequeña nalgada haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario por la sorpresa y por reflejó se apretó sobre sus dedos.

Después los sacó para chuparlos y poderla probar, le encantaba su sabor.

Ya recuperada del delicioso orgasmo que había tenido, Regina miró sugestivamente al Rey mientras caminaba hacia la tina de baño y él se quitaba la ropa. Se sumergió en el agua que tenía una temperatura exquisita. No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y soltar un gemido largo y gustoso por la sensación. Era tan reconfortante y agradable.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate mientras veía al ahora Rey del Bosque Encantado, entrar, ya desnudo, a la bañera sentándose al otro extremo frente a ella. Era increíblemente apuesto y desde luego que no pudo evitar mirar con atención su endurecida erección, se mordió el labio inferior por reflejo admirándolo

\- Ven aquí - dijo David sonriendo divertido al ver que la mirada de Regina estaba fija en su cuerpo, pero más específicamente sobre su miembro. La reina volvió su vista hacia él y pudo ver un brillo casi inocente en esos bellos ojos, como si fuese una niña que había sido atrapada haciendo alguna travesura. Extendió sus brazos y ella comenzó a acercarse - De espaldas a mí - solicitó.

Regina se subió sobre el regazo de David y pudo escucharlo gemir suavemente cuando entre sus nalgas se acomodó el hinchado y endurecido miembro. Volteó su rostro hacia él y se besaron con pasión, la reina abrió su boca para permitirle el paso al ex príncipe y que la invadiera con su lengua, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas ligeramente haciéndole gemir a él dentro de su boca y de inmediato las grandes manos de él se posaron sobre su abultado vientre y comenzó a acariciarle mientras seguían compartiendo besos.

El Rey subió sus manos acariciando todo a su paso, su pancita, su torso hasta llegar a sus preciosos senos y los envolvió apretando firme pero delicadamente. Sabía que, dado el embarazo, sus pechos estaban sensibles y no quería incomodarla.

Los sensuales movimientos de la reina se intensificaron y de pronto la erección de David quedó por debajo de la intimidad de ella. Empujó su cadera contra su divino trasero buscando estimularlos a ambos.

Regina no aguantó más, llevó sus manos a cada orilla de la bañera y se levantó un poco del regazo del hombre que tanto amaba

-Te quiero dentro - soltó en un gemidito que enardecido a el ex príncipe quien de inmediato tomó su necesitada erección con su mano derecha y la colocó contra su pequeña entrada.

Se alzó un poco para pegar su pecho contra la espalda de su reina y alcanzar su oído y mientras que con su mano derecha seguía sostenido su miembro listo para penetrarla, colocó su mano izquierda en la cadera de ella y empezó a jalarla hacia él, guiándola para que bajara.

Ambos gimieron bajito cuando la cabeza entró y Regina jadeó mientras bajaba su cadera penetrándose sola en ese ardiente e hinchado miembro que pulsaba de anticipación.

Gozaba como nada en el mundo sentirle dentro, deslizándose en su interior y adoraba escucharlo gemir en su oído

\- Te amo - le dijo con emoción besando detrás de su oreja cuando estuvo por completo dentro. La escuchó gemir y la sintió estremecerse por completo.

Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados con lágrimas agolpadas y es que la emoción era demasiada, después de todo lo que pasó estaba de nuevo entre los protectores brazos de su príncipe, estaba donde pertenecía, en el único lugar donde se sentía plena, segura y feliz

\- Oh - soltó una pequeña exclamación cuando él empezó a mover sus caderas ligeramente, se empujaba todo lo que podía dentro de ella y hacía movimientos de rotación aumentando las sensaciones. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina empezara a moverse junto con él y el agua empezaba a agitarse con intensidad amenazando con salirse de la bañera.

La reina se impulsaba hacia arriba y bajaba de nueva cuenta mientras David la sostenía por el torso para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, pero estaba dejando que fuera ella quien llevara el ritmo

\- Te extrañé tanto, belleza - besó su hombro izquierdo con amor - Tanto… - repitió y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. Después, enterró su rostro en el cuello de la reina.

Regina detuvo sus movimientos al escucharlo sollozar, trató de levantarse, pero el Rey la abrazó jalándola hacia él y empujando su cadera para enterrarse en ella

\- David - le llamó tratando de que soltara el agarre al que la sometía. Necesita asegurarse de que estaba bien, quería ver su rostro

\- Estoy bien - el ex príncipe se aclaró la garganta. No quería que ella desistiera de hacer el amor, la necesitaba mucho en esos momentos

\- Quiero verte - dijo la reina girando su torso. El Rey salió de su escondite al sentirla moverse de esa forma, alzó su mirada y se topó con ese par de ojos chocolate que le robaban el aliento, en los que amaba perderse por un largo rato.

Asintió soltando un suspiro y ayudó a Regina a colocarse sobre él pero ahora de frente. Fue ella quien tomó su sensible miembro y lo colocó justo sobre su entrada esta vez.

Empezó a bajar con calma, a un ritmo lento pero constante

\- Mmhh, reinita - gimió David saboreando del momento y la sensación. Se dejó caer recargándose por completo en la orilla de la bañera y la reina se sostuvo de la misma a cada lado de la cabeza de él.

Se inclinó para besarlo con arrebato y pasión cuidando de no presionar su pancita contra el estómago de David. Las manos del ex príncipe acariciaron su espalda y sus nalgas.

Ambos gimieron en medio del beso cuando estuvieron unidos por completo

\- Te amo - fue ella quien le dijo a él ahora. Le sonrió y después le besó empezando a moverse de nuevo sobre su ardiente erección provocando que el agua se agitara una vez más.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aumentara el ritmo, sobretodo porque David apretaba sus nalgas deliciosamente

\- ¡Mnnah! - soltó un gemido agudo cuando el Rey se prendió de su pezón derecho, succionando y mordisqueando

\- Ohhhh, sí… así - jadeó David cuando ella se empezó a mover con más ímpetu. El agua se salía de la bañera pero por Dios que no se iba a detener por eso ni por nada del mundo - Me encantas, hermosa - siseó con ardor en la voz - Adoro cuando me montas y te clavas tu sola en mi miembro - se mordió el labio inferior con gusto comenzando a sentirla cerca

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah.. Oh, oh… ¡Nngh! - gemía más y más alto la hermosa reina confirme él le hablaba, no se podía controlar cuando lo hacía, era sumamente excitante.

Acarició con su mano izquierda desde su abultado vientre, su torso, su seno derecho hasta sostenerle por ese lado de su cabeza, su otra mano se posó sobre su cadera izquierda y se alzó besando la mandíbula de la reina quien hizo su cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de moverse sobre él

\- V-vente junto con... ¡Ah! - gritó porque David se empezó a empujar contra ella - ...migo - terminó con la voz aguda. Se agarró con fuerza de los hombros del Rey mientras apretaba sus ojos sintiéndose en la puerta del orgasmo - ¡Por favor! - le pidió lloriqueando y en ese momento, llegó.

Su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo se agitó con fuerza. El ex príncipe rodeó a la reina con su brazo derecho para sostenerla mientras la sentía apretarse con fuerza sobre su miembro y eso provocó que él se viniera también.

Gruñó de placer, derramándose dentro de la mujer que tanto amaba sintiéndola convulsionar aún sobre su erección. Se recostó de nuevo con ella exhausta sobre su pecho y besó su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus muslos, sus caderas, nalgas y espalda.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que el miembro de David salió de la intimidad de la reina seguido de la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos

\- Tuve mucho miedo cuando me dejaron sin magia y me encerraron en un vagón oscuro para llevarme con ella - sollozó Regina rompiendo el silencio e inmediatamente se vio envuelta por los brazos del Rey - Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a nuestro bebé - sintió un beso en su cabeza - Lo único que quería era que estuvieras conmigo y me abrazaras muy fuerte - confesó con un nudo en la garganta

\- Shhh - dijo David acariciando su espalda buscando brindarle confort - Ya estás aquí - la apretó un poquito entre sus brazos - Estás a salvo. Te tengo y te prometo que no te voy a soltar de nuevo - besó su cabeza un par de veces.

Regina asintió al escucharlo y después se irguió para luego inclinarse para besarlo, pero él le ganó el movimiento, se alzó capturando sus labios en un beso entregado.

Terminaron de bañarse y después, David ayudó a Regina a secar su largo cabello. La reina frunció su ceño un poquito molesta porque con su magia no batallaba para nada con ese tipo de situaciones, tenía mucho que no se secaba su largo cabello por su propia cuenta y era sumamente tardado.

Cuando acabaron, se acostaron sin ponerse la ropa para dormir. Ambos deseaban sentirse por completo. El Rey abrazó a Regina por la espalda besando cariñosamente su mejilla, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su pancita.

Soltó un suspiró relajándose, porque por fin, volvía a tener a Regina y a su pedacito de amor, seguros y tranquilos entre sus brazos. La sintió relajarse hasta que su respiración se volvió apacible y supo que la reina se había quedado dormida.

Y antes de caer en un sueño profundo, David se juró a sí mismo, que no permitiría jamás que los separaran de él de nuevo.


	26. Chapter 26

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Mil gracias por leer, por los likes, follows y por sus maravillosos reviews. Me encanta leerlos y saber todo lo que piensan, opinan e imaginan de la historia.

 

Para mi querido  **guest del 17 de Agosto**  que me hizo una pregunta: Disculpa por no responder en la nota del capítulo anterior. Cuando lo hice andaba apurada y olvidé agregar la respuesta a tu pregunta. Y bueno, la respuesta es, que no hay una canción en específico que me recuerde al fic o que me inspire, aunque sí ha habido algunas canciones que han servido para escribir, pero más para ciertas escenas y capítulos que para el fic en general. Si tú tienes alguna, me encantaría saber.

 

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño para  ** _dore88_**. Espero que te guste y muchas, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 

Espero que puedan disculpar cualquier error. ¡Feliz lectura!

Agradecimientos para mi querida  **Autumnevil5**

* * *

Regina despertó en medio de la noche por culpa de las ganas de orinar. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo acurrucándose más contra el tibio y desnudo cuerpo de David negándose a lo que ya sabía era inevitable.

Fueron apenas unos segundos los que se resistió y sólo se permitió a sí misma soltar un pequeño suspiro afligido cuando se rindió de sus intenciones porque no quería hacer ningún ruido que pudiera perturbar el sueño del Rey.

La reina se levantó con calma, sin embargo pudo notar, que cada día que pasaba, esas acciones que parecían tan sencillas como levantarse de la cama, comenzaban a dificultársele por el embarazo.

Mientras se dirigía al baño colocó sus manos sobre su pancita acariciándola con ternura y sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de saber que su bebé estaba bien después de todo lo que les había sucedido. Jamás se habría perdonado si algo malo le hubiera pasado a su pedacito de amor por su descuido.

Cuando regresó del baño, se subió a la cama de nuevo buscando acercarse a David y se movió con un poco de dificultad, algo que la hizo torcer los ojos

\- Hey - la voz adormilada del ex príncipe se dejó escuchar y Regina volteó a verle con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro - ¿Todo bien? - preguntó un poco preocupado parpadeando un par de veces buscando enfocar bien a su hermosa reina.

Ella asintió

\- Solo fui al baño - susurró sonriéndole tiernamente. Como dándole a entender que estaba bien y que siguiera durmiendo. David suspiró y luego abrió sus brazos invitándola.

Regina de inmediato se refugió en los mismos. Colocó su cabeza en el amplio pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Amaba estar rodeada por los fuertes y protectores brazos del… Rey.

Tragó pesado cuando pensó así en él y en todo lo que, ser el Rey del Reino Blanco, implicaba. Cerró sus ojos con dolor cuando sintió un beso largo en su frente.

No quería pensar en eso, no quería que le afectara, pero era inevitable no recordar en lo doloroso y horrible que fue verlo casarse con Snow cuando sí, tenía la ilusión de ser ella quien se uniera en matrimonio con David, de ser su esposa legítimamente y habría sido lo más maravilloso del mundo ser su Reina. Algo que ahora sí, era imposible.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y de inmediato llevó su mano izquierda al rostro del ex príncipe y alzó el suyo buscando sus labios con algo de desespero. Lo besó con intensidad y con mucho, mucho amor, porque no importaba que se hubiera tenido que casar a la fuerza con otra mujer, lo amaba y eso no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - preguntó David extrañado cuando al fin se separaron porque el aire les comenzó a hacer falta. Esa era una preocupación que comenzó a tener cuando estuvo encerrado en los calabozos y tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Después de la maldición, Snow tenía pesadillas del cuarto en llamas donde estuvo y despertaba en medio de la noche alterada y él encendía una vela para que sus sueños no ser vieran perturbados. Con la ex princesa lo pudo manejar bien, pero mientras estuvo encadenado en la completa oscuridad supo que no iba a poder hacerlo con Regina.

El solo pensamiento de que su reina regresara a ese horrible lugar en sus sueños, que volviera a estar sola y asustada le hacía sentir impotente. No quería que Regina sufriera de ninguna forma, pero ¿cómo podía protegerla de ese horrible lugar en sus sueños? Era imposible y el hecho de pensar que su pedacito de amor quizá también tuviera que vivir con eso, le mataba

\- No - le respondió relamiéndose los labios mientras acariciaba su apuesto rostro y después inhaló profundamente buscando tranquilizarse. No quería perturbar a David por algo que no tenía solución. Además sabía que el ex príncipe había accedido a casarse con la idiota de Snow solo por salvarla a ella y a su bebé. No había sido su culpa - Debes seguir durmiendo - dijo después, recordando que mientras ella estuvo bajo la maldición, él había estado solo y encerrado en la completa oscuridad. Le dolía saber que tuvo que pasar por esa horrible experiencia.

David le sonrió con cariño y, con su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar su bello cuerpo desnudo, desde su cuello, pasando por su hombro, brazo, costado, su ya para nada estrecha cintura, sus preciosas caderas que estaba seguro se habían ensanchado ligeramente y después se pasó a su trasero, a ese divino y tentador trasero que le enloquecía. Lo masajeó mientras un besito era depositado en su cuello por la reina y después apretó su nalga izquierda y la sintió sonreír contra su piel

\- Pastor pervertido - dijo divertida y después rio del mismo modo. Hasta que sintió una pequeña nalgada en su trasero que la hizo dar un saltito involuntario

\- Cuando se trata de ti y tu precioso trasero, soy el peor de todos - le dijo alzando sus cejas un par de veces y apretó de nuevo su nalga

\- Menos mal que lo reconoces - dijo ella alzando una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas a modo de advertencia, pero era obvio que solo estaba jugando con él.

Se vio invadida de pronto por la lengua del ex príncipe dentro de su boca mientras la besaba apasionadamente y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder al demandante beso.

Acarició su cuello y su fuerte hombro disfrutando del beso que compartían mientras la mano del Rey seguía acariciando su trasero. Posó su mano sobre el amplio pecho y gimió dentro de la boca de David cuando sus dedos tocaron su intimidad. Abrió un poco sus piernas facilitándole el trabajo.

Y oh Dios. Desde luego que lo deseaba, mucho, pero sabía que ambos debían descansar. No estaba del todo segura qué les deparaba el día siguiente, pero sí sabía que no se quedarían en el Castillo de Maléfica por mucho tiempo. Se retorció un poco cuando empezó a acariciar toda su intimidad buscando excitarla

\- Ahh - jadeó bajito cuando él lamió su sensible y ligeramente endurecido pezón izquierdo. Después gimió cuando se prendió del mismo y comenzó a succionar con gentileza.

Regina quería reunirse con su padre y regresar al Palacio lo antes posible. Le preocupaba la gente que lo habitaba, así como también las personas que vivían a los alrededores y no sabía con qué se iban a enfrentar una vez que estuvieran ahí.

Se arqueó levemente cuando uno de sus grandes dedos comenzó a penetrar su estrecha y ya húmeda entrada y se relamió los labios para después tragar pesado por la sensación. Era sumamente delicioso, tanto que no pudo evitar comenzar a mover sus caderas antes de que él empezara a meter y sacar su dedo. Su acción, lo hizo sonreír contra su endurecido pezón pero fue solo un pequeño momento, porque de inmediato se prendió de nuevo chupando ahora con ganas.

Frunció su ceño molesta consigo misma porque, a pesar del placer que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar.

Dudaba que la idiota de Snow y la polilla azul desistieran de hacerles la vida imposible y sabía perfectamente que sin su magia y embarazada, seguía siendo un blanco fácil. Odiaba no tener su magia, odiaba ese maldito brazalete en su muñeca derecha con todo su ser y sin darse cuenta, soltó un quejidito a causa de esos pensamientos, uno que el ex príncipe malinterpretó.

Soltó su pezón y sacó su dedo deteniéndose de inmediato

\- ¿Te lastimé? - preguntó preocupado y se movió con rapidez colocándose entre las piernas de la reina

\- No - respondió Regina dándose cuenta de su pequeño error. Lo sintió abrir más sus piernas y ella se alzó un poco apoyándose con sus antebrazos en la cama - David, no me lastimaste - aclaró porque el Rey ahora abría con sus pulgares su sexo exponiéndolo, revisando que estuviera bien.

Suspiró con alivio al escucharla y al constatar, que efectivamente, no la había lastimado. Soltó sus pliegues que estaban ya un poco hinchados a causa de la excitación y después colocó un beso sobre su húmedo sexo

\- ¿Qué sucede entonces? - preguntó con suavidad. Sin intentar presionar, pero sí necesitaba que le dijera qué la perturbaba

\- No tiene importancia - dijo alargando su mano derecha para agarrar el brazo del Rey y acariciarlo - Sigue, por favor - le pidió con ardor en la voz buscando convencerlo, aunque estaba segura que sería inútil. Su amado y protector David no iba a continuar hasta que ella hablara.

Y no se equivocó

\- Regina… - le habló con advertencia y ella se dejó caer sobre la cama soltando una exhalación inconforme - Si no me dices no voy a continuar - se movió hasta recostarse enseguida de ella y la abrazó depositando un beso en su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa, mi hermosa majestad? - preguntó comenzando a sentirse muy preocupado

\- Quiero mi magia de vuelta - confesó con tristeza - Me desespera no tenerla. Tengo miedo que las hadas, junto con Snow, intenten algo contra nosotros de nuevo y sé que no podré protegerlos, ni a ti, ni a mi padre, ni siquiera a nuestro pedacito de amor - empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta recordando la desesperación que vivió cuando la dejaron sin magia y le capturaron - David, si cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido matar al bebé, no habría podido hacer nada - sollozó y él de inmediato besó su frente estrechándola más entre sus brazos buscando tranquilizarla

\- Ya no pienses en eso, mi amor - le pidió. Le dolía escucharla y saber que esos angustiosos pensamientos la invadían. La entendía perfectamente, porque él también sufrió todos esos días pensando que los había perdido para siempre, que no iba a estar para protegerlos de lo que el idiota cazador quisiera hacerles - Te prometo que buscaremos la forma de que puedas recuperar tu magia - dijo buscando su mano derecha para después llevarla hasta sus labios y besó la suave piel de la reina justo donde el brazalete terminaba - No debes tener miedo. No voy a permitir que nada les pase a ninguno de ustedes dos ni a tu padre. Yo los voy a cuidar y a proteger. Siempre - besó ahora su sien derecha

\- Te amo - dijo Regina agradecida y cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de ese beso que le estaba dando. Soltó un suspiro relajándose entre sus brazos

\- También te amo - respondió David y después suspiró con alivio al sentirla relajarse y bueno, consideró que era mejor no intentar seguir con lo que estaban.

Estar en una maldición de dormir no debía ser igual a estar dormida y descansando y los días previos a caer bajo la misma, Regina había pasado por mucho, debía descansar, estaba embarazada y se tenía que cuidar mucho, no solo por ella misma, sino por su pedacito de amor también.

Aunque claro sabía que la había dejado excitada y podía darle un orgasmo nada más y ya. Estaba inmerso en su pequeño debate interno, cuando de pronto se percató que la respiración de su hermosa reina se había vuelto apacible y David supo que se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió divertido y se acomodó mejor con cuidado para poder dormir. Adoraba estar así, ambos desnudos y con ella segura y tranquila entre sus brazos

\- Descansa, belleza - dijo muy, muy bajito, sintiéndose adormilado de nuevo. Besó su cabeza una vez más y después se quedó dormido junto con Regina.

* * *

Los ex aliados del Reino Blanco caminaban por el Bosque en medio de la noche llevando consigo el cuerpo de Ruby.

Se dirigían al lugar donde la joven lobo enterró tiempo atrás a su madre, Anita, la hija de Granny. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambas, desde luego que la vieja lobo amó a su hija con todo su corazón e hizo lo mismo con su adorada nieta y le pesaba en el alma saber que las había perdido a las dos.

En cuanto llegaron, los enanos se dispusieron a cavar el hoyo que habría de ser la última morada de la joven lobo.

Granny besó la frente de su nieta con mucho amor y después dejó que ellos se encargaran de enterrarla.

Nova apareció con su magia una bella lápida con una luna en la tumba de Ruby, era similar a la de Anita y después hizo crecer hermosas flores alrededor de ambas tumbas. Unas que se habrían de conservar por la eternidad

\- Que siempre corras libre bajo la pálida luz de la luna, mi Ruby amada - sollozó la vieja lobo, despidiéndose de su nieta.

Se quedaron ahí por unos momentos y después emprendieron el camino rumbo a la aldea donde Gepetto ahora vivía. Intercambiaron con él un par de cuervos en cuanto salieron del Palacio del Reino Blanco y el carpintero les ofreció con gusto su casa para que se quedaran ahí en lo que todo volvía a estar en calma o decidían qué hacer.

* * *

Snow despertó desorientada y sintiéndose todavía muy mal. No solo física, sino emocionalmente también.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. No podía creer que Granny se hubiera atrevió a dispararle, no podía creer que los aliados le habían dado la espalda, pero sobretodo no podía ni quería creer que David en verdad amara a Regina de la misma forma en que la amó a ella alguna vez.

No podía creer que hubiera roto la maldición y esa maldita mujer, junto con la cosa que tenía en el vientre, estuvieran despiertos de nuevo. Y lo único que podía desear con toda su alma era que el cazador se hubiera cansado de follar brutalmente el cuerpo de la reina y eso hubiera hecho que el engendro que gestaba se muriera antes de que David llegara.

Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba y en la cual estaba segura no se había acostado. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de los calabozos después de constatar que el Rey había escapado, después la vieja lobo le disparó, las hadas le salvaron, los aliados se revelaron proclamándose con ello traidores a la corona y después recordaba brevemente haber visto un enfrentamiento entre las hadas.

Salió de su habitación y no quiso saber qué había sucedido con ninguna de ellas. No le importaban y la estúpida de Azul ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer. Así que evitó esa sección del Castillo donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea buscando salir sin ser vista.

Llegó a los establos y tomó un caballo para después salir veloz del Palacio.

La ex princesa no podía permitir de ninguna manera que una villana como Regina, estuviera por comenzar a vivir un final feliz que le pertenecía a ella. No se merecía nada, ninguna clase de felicidad, pero sobretodo no se merecía lo que se suponía debía ser SU final feliz.

Snow en verdad estaba desesperada y ya nada le importaba, estaba dispuesta a todo ahora sí con tal de detener a la Reina Malvada. Esa maldita infeliz iba a pagar muy caro el haberse atrevido a robarle su final feliz. Lo que quería era hacerla sufrir hasta que la tuviera de rodillas rogándole que la matara para acabar con su sufrimiento y haría hasta lo impensable por conseguirlo.

* * *

David despertó a primera hora por la mañana. Se estiró despacio y con cuidado en la cama para evitar molestar a la hermosa mujer que descansaba junto a él.

Soltó un suspiro y después se acomodó de lado detrás de su bella reina que dormía plácidamente. Pensó en besar su hombro, pero no quería despertarla. Así que se bajó con cuidado de la cama y se acostó enseguida de ella por el otro lado para tenerla de frente.

Regina se había movido durante la noche hasta quedar prácticamente en medio de la cama y ahora dormía sobre su costado izquierdo.

Sonrió enternecido al verla. La reina tenía su brazo izquierdo debajo de la almohada y el derecho pasaba por el frente de su hermoso rostro cubriéndolo. Sus piernas estaban juntas, pero estratégicamente colocadas en una posición que de seguro le era cómoda, porque se veía que estaba muy agusto.

Y su bella y prominente pancita estaba totalmente al descubierto. Se mordió el labio inferior levemente y después se movió hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al redondito vientre.

Suspiró colocando con delicadeza una de sus manos ahí, acariciando casi imperceptiblemente. Se acercó más para depositar un beso lleno de amor en la pancita y se quedó así, con sus labios pegados contra la suave piel de Regina hasta que de pronto, pudo percibir bajo la mano que tenía sobre ella, el ligero movimiento de su bebé y una sonrisa emocionada adornó su apuesto rostro

\- Hola, pedacito de amor - le saludo muy, muy bajito. Y oh, Dios, las lágrimas de absoluta felicidad se agolparon en sus ojos al sentirlo de nuevo - Te amo - le dijo. No tenía idea si el bebé ya podía escucharle, pero el Rey esperaba que sí, aunque de cualquier forma el poderlo sentir, aunque fuera así, lo inundaba de alegría, de amor y de mucha emoción.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar ese horrible sentimiento que le invadió cuando pensó que les había perdido a los dos y también cuando Regina pensó que algo le había sucedido después de la maldición. Tragó pesado para después cerrar sus ojos y besar repetidas veces la pancita con algo de intensidad y desespero. Pegó su frente ahora contra el redondito vientre y respiró profundamente un par de veces buscando calmarse.

Una delicada mano acariciando su cabello le regresó a la realidad. Alzó su rostro y se encontró con la dulce y amorosa mirada chocolate de su hermosa y amada reina

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente - le saludó David sonriéndole desde su posición y una preciosísima sonrisa adornó su bello rostro

\- Buenos días, apuesto pri… - su sonrisa se desvaneció y tragó pesado - Rey - dijo con algo de seriedad ahora

\- No soy el Rey en realidad - dijo subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de ella. Alargó su mano para acomodar un mechón de su hermoso cabello tras su oreja - Menos para ti - dijo - Tú eres la Reina, MI Reina - aclaró - Y yo solo soy y siempre seré tu pastor pervertido - le sonrió socarrón y ella asintió, pero la vio morderse el labio inferior como no muy convencida y sabía perfectamente el por qué - Lo lamento mucho - fue todo lo que le pudo decir

\- No, David - dijo Regina acomodándose mejor y él de inmediato hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama, uno frente al otro - Estamos bien y juntos - dijo y después tomó sus manos con las de ella - y eso es todo lo que me importa - se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzarlo y poderlo besar

\- Fui un idiota, Regina - se lamentó David agachando su rostro - Me tendieron una trampa para poder llegar a ti y hacerte daño. Y yo caí como un completo imbécil por mi afán de liberarme de ese maldito matrimonio para poder ser libre para ti y mira ahora - dijo mirándola con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Ahora en verdad no hay forma en que pueda ofrecerte un futuro completamente feliz, eso siempre será una sombra para nosotros - agachó su rostro de nuevo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza ahora tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran

\- David - le llamó Regina con firmeza - Tú hiciste hasta lo imposible por poder ofrecerme un matrimonio y no es tu culpa lo que sucedió - soltó la mano izquierda de David para llevar la derecha de ella hasta su apuesto rostro e intentó levantarlo pero él se resistió. Alzó su mano izquierda y sostuvo la de ella por debajo del brazalete para después llevarla a sus labios y besarla

\- Cada segundo que pasé en esa celda en completa oscuridad, sentía que la vida se me iba junto contigo. No sabes el miedo que tuve de pensar que quizá jamás podría salir para llegar hasta ti y evitar que te hicieran daño.

También tenía mucho miedo de lograr escapar pero no llegar a tiempo para salvarlos - se alzó en un movimiento rápido, tomó el rostro de la reina con sus manos y la besó con ese dolor y desesperación que llevaba en el alma

\- Me duele saber que estuviste en ese horrible cuarto en llamas pensando que jamás iba a llegar por ti, o que no iba a poderte despertar, pensando que nunca ibas a ver nacer a nuestro pedacito de amor - llevó su mano izquierda a su redondito vientre y la besó de nuevo

\- ¿Qué cuarto en llamas? - preguntó Regina confundida separándose del beso

\- En el que estuviste durante la maldición - respondió David un poco confundido también por su pregunta

\- No estuve en ningún cuarto en llamas - dijo la reina extrañada y lo vio sorprenderse

\- Cuando estuvo bajo esa misma maldición, Snow dijo que era ahí donde había estado y después tenía pesadillas de ese mismo lugar - contó y desde luego que Regina se tensó ligeramente ante la mención de la ex princesa, recordando sin querer esos días en los que David estaba con ella y ellos, eran los más grandes enemigos

\- Entiendo - dijo y después sonrió tratando de olvidarse de esos pensamientos - Estuve en el jardín del Palacio - acarició el brazo izquierdo de él - Con mi árbol de manzanas como compañía - torció los ojos divertida mientras él rio por la ironía que seguía resultando que esa fruta le causara malestar durante el embarazo - Esperaba tu llegada junto con nuestro pedacito de amor, justo así como estoy - dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre la de él en su vientre - muy feliz, enamorada y embarazada, sabiendo lo mucho que me amas - le besó con ternura y amor.

El ex príncipe llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de la reina para intensificar el beso, con su lengua solicitó permiso para entrar en su boca y ella de inmediato se lo concedió. Se besaron sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición para estar en ese hermoso momento que estaban compartiendo.

Aunque, bueno, en realidad no podían quedarse así por más que ambos quisieran. Tenían una vida y un futuro prometedor por delante, uno que se morían por comenzar a vivir juntos

\- Debemos buscar a tu padre para reunirnos con él - dijo David cuando se detuvieron y se relamió los labios. Regina asintió

\- Estoy preocupada también por las personas que viven con nosotros y los aldeanos - y efectivamente, se escuchó preocupada, pero es que no podía sacarse de la mente la amenaza que había hecho Snow de matar a todo aquel que le fuera fiel

\- Regina - le llamó el ex príncipe buscando su completa atención y no siguió hasta que tuvo los hermosos ojos chocolate fijos en los azules de él - Sé que Snow quiere ese Palacio porque le perteneció a su madre y creo que lo mejor es dejarlo e irnos lejos, muy lejos - le dijo y pudo notar que su proposición, no fue del agrado de la reina

\- Pero… - dijo removiéndose incomoda un poco en su lugar provocando que él quitara su mano de su pancita - Ese es nuestro hogar - le miró frunciendo el ceño tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

\- Uno que ella seguramente no va a descansar hasta tener de vuelta y si fuera ella sola contra nosotros no me importaría, pero están las hadas - le recordó - Si tuvieras tu magia las cosas serían diferentes, pero la realidad es que no la tienes y mientras sea así corremos peligro - la vio abrir su preciosa boca para contradecirlo con seguridad, pero no se lo permitió - No voy a exponerte, no voy a ponerte en peligro. Te hice hace tiempo la promesa de que te iba a proteger y a cuidar de todo, inclusive de ti misma - argumentó dejándole en claro con ello, que estaba tomando la decisión por ambos.

Y desde luego que eso la enfureció, así, de pronto, a causa de una discusión que estaban teniendo como pareja. Pero es que ella también tenía derecho a decidir y el hecho de que quisiera quedarse en ese Castillo, que era suyo por derecho legítimo, no significaba que estuviera poniéndose a sí misma en peligro o al bebé. Además, en realidad no había lugar para ella en ninguna parte. A donde quiera que fuera sería reconocida como la ex Reina Malvada.

Las ganas de llorar la invadieron de pronto y se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que la pancita se lo permitió

\- Regina… - le llamó David, pero la reina le ignoró. Tomó la bata para dormir que Maléfica había dejado para ella y comenzó a vestirse - Mi amor - se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia ella dándose cuenta que había logrado hacerla enojar - Hey - le dijo tomándola del brazo derecho buscando su atención - No estoy pensando que es tu intención ponerte a ti misma o al bebé en peligro - aclaró y se colocó frente a ella. Regina volteó altiva y elegante su rostro hacia un lado evitando mirarle y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho claramente molesta. A decir verdad, se veía adorable, pero el Rey sabía que no era momento para eso. Soltó un suspiro - Perdón. No fue mi intención insinuar eso - se disculpó y ella volteó a verle de reojo.

Se mordió brevemente el labio inferior. Sabía que David era sincero, sabía que tenía razón en pensar que lo mejor no era quedarse en el Castillo, sabía que solo estaba buscando protegerla a ella y a su pedacito de amor y que jamás pensaría que ella los expondría con intención. Porque claro que ya lo había hecho cuando sin pensar se fue a ayudar a esa mujer embarazada.

Volteó a ver su pancita y soltó un suspiro. Después alzó su mirada y se encontró con la azul, preocupada y arrepentida de él

\- Lo sé - dijo Regina tranquilizándose y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así de la nada - No sé por qué me pasa esto a veces - sollozó

\- Oh, mi amor - dijo el ex príncipe envolviéndola entre sus brazos y estrechándola contra su pecho - Estás muy sensible por el embarazo - sonrió enternecido cerrando sus ojos mientras recargaba su mejilla en su cabeza y moviéndose ligeramente para mecerlos a ambos un poco

\- Esto no me gusta de estar embarazada - renegó Regina contra el pecho de David quien sonrió ahora divertido al escucharla

\- Te propongo algo - le dijo haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para poder ver su bello y sonrosado rostro - Decidiremos qué hacer cuando estemos con tu padre y estemos seguros que las personas del palacio y los aldeanos están bien. ¿Sí? - le preguntó y ella asintió sorbiendo su nariz la cual, él beso haciéndola parpadear un par de veces

\- David, solo quiero que estés consciente que no importa a dónde vayamos. Siempre voy a ser la ex Reina Malvada - le dijo con un poco de tristeza, pero necesitaba que él realmente estuviera consciente de ello

\- Iremos al fin del mundo de ser necesario - le dijo acariciando una de sus tersas mejillas - Y cuando recuperes tu magia y nuestro pedacito de amor haya nacido, volveremos por el Castillo si así lo deseas - le dijo y pudo ver reflejado en sus bellos ojos, el efecto positivo que sus palabras causaron en ella.

Llevó sus delicadas manos a su rostro y lo jaló un poquito hacia abajo mientras ella se alzaba de puntitas para besarlo

\- Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo - le dijo separándose brevemente de él y mirándole a los ojos con intensidad para después volverlo a besar con pasión. Las manos de David de inmediato la aferraron por las caderas, después subieron por su espalda y luego bajaron hasta llegar al inicio de sus nalgas y la reina sonrió en medio del beso - Debemos salir de aquí, pastor pervertido - le dijo divertida y el Rey soltó un quejido afligido que la hizo reír

\- Anoche te quedaste dormida excitada, no puedes decirme que no quieres que te de al menos un orgasmo ahorita - le dijo fingiendo incredulidad y tratando de convencerla

\- No voy a caer. Si te dejo hacer eso terminaremos teniendo sexo y la verdad es que no solo quiero irme ya de aquí. Tengo hambre - le miró a modo de disculpa mordiéndose el labio inferior y él sonrió para después besar su frente con cariño

\- Está bien, majestad - dijo separándose de ella y buscando la ropa que había sido dejada para él. Comenzó a vestirse - Lo que tú ordenes - le sonrió de manera pervertida y la reina torció sus ojos

\- Eres imposible - le dijo colocando sus manos sobre su ya para nada estrecha cintura y cuando lo vio terminando de vestirse, se dio la vuelta caminando lo más sensualmente que pudo rumbo a la puerta de la habitación, la cual esperaba estuviera ya abierta.

Gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta al verla caminar de esa forma tan sensual, contoneando su divino trasero y sabía que lo estaba haciendo para provocarlo.

Oh Dios, era una malcriada y una parte de él deseaba que el día en que su pedacito de amor naciera llegara ya, solo para poder colocar a Regina sobre su regazo y darle todas esas nalgadas que llevaba ganándose a pulso.

Avanzó con rapidez y la alcanzó antes de que pudiera intentar siquiera abrir la puerta y la volteó con firmeza, pero procurando ser delicado, y la recargó contra la madera. Le miró dominante mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Regina quien le miró con intensidad.

Acercó su rostro al precioso de ella y habló sobre sus tersos labios

\- Te estás portando muy, muy mal, reinita - le dijo a modo de advertencia y los hermosos ojos chocolate de la reina brillaron expectantes - No te vas a salvar de un buen castigo cuando todo esté en calma - y dejó un beso tierno en su nariz, algo que fue totalmente contrario al tono de voz que estaba usando. Sonrió satisfecho al ver la confusión en el rostro de Regina - Vamos - le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y separándose de ella.

La reina tragó pesado y cerró sus ojos encajando sus uñas momentáneamente en la puerta de madera al darse cuenta que había caído en su propia trampa y era ella la que había terminado excitada. Por Dios que ansiaba con cada fibra de su ser que David la castigara, pero más que nada moría de anticipación y de deseo por verse de nuevo sobre su regazo, sintiendo esa grande y firme mano, dejar caer fuertes y certeras nalgadas en su trasero para darle una lección.

El solo pensamiento provocó que se humedeciera un poco y también que se sonrojara, llevó sus manos a su rostro tapándolo un segundo intentando con ello evitar la mirada socarrona del Rey

\- ¿Mi bella reinita está excitada? - preguntó de manera sugestiva y ella descubrió su rostro para después tragar pesado

\- Sí - respondió renegando

\- Te prometo que follaremos como tú quieras y todo lo que quieras a la primer oportunidad que tengamos - la vio dudar por un momento mientras volteaba a ver la cama, su respiración era ligeramente agitada y sabía que estaba a nada de ser ella ahora quien quisiera que tuvieran sexo.

Besó su sonrosada mejilla sonoramente y después la movió de su sitio para abrir la puerta, lo cual pudo hacer sin problemas esta vez

\- Anda - le dijo urgiéndola a salir de la habitación y Regina soltó un suspiro resignado avanzando.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta su ropa cambió. Se vio de pronto vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo con bordados dorados que le quedaba a la perfección, su cabello caía libre en perfectas ondas por su espalda. Volteó a ver a David y éste llevaba también elegantes ropas que hacían juego con las de ella

\- Maléfica - sonrió Regina por la atención de su amiga.

Tomó una mano del aún sorprendido Rey para empezar a caminar juntos en búsqueda de la hechicera.

* * *

El Oscuro se dejó caer en la silla de su comedor con un pequeño frasco en sus manos, uno que no hacía mucho contuvo aquello que por mucho tiempo le fue imposible conseguir.

Era la pequeña botella donde había logrado tener amor verdadero y ahora, no era más que polvo inservible.

Después de sentir esa peculiar oleada de magia producto del amor verdadero, supo de inmediato que se trataba de Regina, no podía ser de otra forma, reconocería su magia donde fuera y esa ráfaga, estuvo inundada de la misma. Lo peor de todo es que había sido mucho más poderosa que la que lograron David y Snow, y Rumpelstiltskin sabía el por qué.

Lo supo desde que pudo cargar por primera vez a Regina, cuando era una diminuta, indefensa e inocente bebé. Aun podía recordar lo maravillado que se sintió cuando la pudo sostener en sus brazos, había esperado por ella por más de doscientos años y al fin, estaba ahí

- _Dentro de pocos años, tú harás algo muy especial por mí_ \- le dijo a la pequeñita que bostezaba sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

Sonrió con malicia pasando su mano derecha por encima del bultito que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo y se sorprendió al sentir la magia de ese pequeño ser.

Era sin lugar a dudas muy poderosa y eso era perfecto. El detalle era que no podía creer que esa criaturita, que tenía a esa cruel mujer por madre y que había sido concebida por intereses, poseyera ese tipo de magia tan rara, única y especial. Era pura y brillante, como la luz…

-  _No_  - susurró en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y sus ojos, clavados en la hermosa princesita que dormía en sus brazos, brillaron con intensa maldad.

Sonrió con amargura al recordar.

Solo fue cuestión de colocar un hechizo para que la pequeña Regina, como había escuchado a Cora llamarla, no pudiera usar su magia hasta que el momento indicado llegara, también fue necesario un trato para tener el camino libre y poder convertir a esa inocente bebé en un ser lleno de maldad, casi tan oscuro como él.

Y tal como en los cuentos de hadas, dieciséis años después, la joven y sumamente hermosa princesa viviría la peor de las tragedias, una que habría de marcarla por el resto de sus días y que la convertiría en lo que él necesitaba.

En la mismísima Reina Malvada.

En la pieza clave de su macabro plan para poder llegar hasta su hijo. Era ella quien le llevaría a la tierra sin magia donde Bae estaba. Ella y nadie más.

Apretó con ira el frasco en su mano reventándolo mientras lanzaba un furioso gruñido.

Regina lo había arruinado todo, al ser tan descuidada y dejar que el príncipe encantador entrara en su corazón y con ello, dejara ir por siempre al chico del establo, que era la razón que la mantenía en el camino de la venganza y la oscuridad.

Después de tantos años no podía creer que Regina seguía siendo esa niña estúpida que creía en el amor, en el amor verdadero, en los príncipes de cuentos y en las segundas oportunidades.

¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo David había logrado convencerla de que podía haber esperanza en su vida? Que podía haber algo más que oscuridad, que podía amar y ser amada, cuando a él le costaron años quebrarla hasta hundirla y alejarla de la luz para que pensara que no había más oportunidad de ser feliz que la Maldición Oscura.

No iba a descansar hasta lograr llegar a su hijo, pero por el momento quería vengarse de todos por arruinar su plan.

Por eso había salido de la celda con la tinta de calamar que llevó consigo como una vía de escape por si algo llegaba a salir mal. Aturdido por la sorpresa que sentir esa magia le causó, fue de inmediato al Castillo en búsqueda de Regina, después fue al Castillo del Reino Blanco y se encontró con un enfrentamiento entre las hadas.

Perfecto, pensó, mientras menos hubiera mejor.

Después de eso comenzó a buscarla en la casa de sus padres, en la cabaña del inútil pastor, en los reinos cercanos, le buscó hasta en el de George y después por el bosque, pero no la encontró

\- No importa dónde te hayas escondido, Regina. Voy a encontrarte y me las vas a pagar - dijo con rabia hacia la nada en medio de la soledad de su Castillo.

* * *

El Castillo de Maléfica era inmenso y por fin, lograron encontrar el comedor donde el joven caballero y el cazador estaban sentados. Ya habían terminado de comer pero se les veía un poco espantados a ambos y David no pudo evitar sonreír burlesco al ver a Graham así

\- Majestades - dijo el guardia del Reino Blanco al verlos entrar y se levantó para hacer la debida reverencia.

Regina no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar eso y se abrazó al cuerpo del ex príncipe casi por reflejo cerrando sus ojos un momento.

El cazador hizo lo mismo pero en completo silencio. Lo hacía solo por ella, no por David. Estaba feliz de verla de nuevo y suspiró porque se veía muy hermosa.

La reina prefirió ignorar su presencia y quiso avanzar hacia la mesa que estaba repleta de comida porque moría de hambre, pero el Rey no soltó su mano ni avanzó impidiéndole a ella hacer lo mismo. Le volteó a ver confundida y pudo ver que su mirada azul, casi asesina, estaba clavada en la figura del cazador.

No se iba a sentar en la misma mesa que ese inmundo hombre y tampoco iba a permitir que Regina lo hiciera. Pero antes de que se pudiera suscitar algún tipo de pelea, Graham simplemente desapareció de la mesa en una nube de color gris, señal inequívoca de que el dragón estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en su hogar.

Soltó un suspiro molesto mientras la reina acariciaba su pecho como buscando tranquilizarlo y él volteó hacia ella para depositar un beso largo y protector en su frente

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó el Rey al caballero, mientras avanzaba ahora sí hacia la mesa, llevando a la reina consigo

\- John - respondió el joven con respeto.

David impidió que un sirviente jalara una silla para que Regina se sentara para poder hacerlo él. Le gustaba tener esos gestos caballerosos con su reina

\- John - repitió su nombre sentándose enseguida de Regina, quien ya había comenzado a comer - Te estaré eternamente agradecido por haber colaborado en poner y mantener a salvo a Regina y a mi bebé - le dijo con gratitud y sinceridad

\- Hice lo correcto - respondió el caballero - Granny me lo pidió y no dudé en aceptar. Ella ha sido muy gentil conmigo, al igual que usted - dijo agachando un poco su mirada.

Regina volteo a ver curiosa a David después de escuchar quien miraba un poco confundido al joven que quería recordar haber visto alguna vez

\- ¿De dónde nos conocemos? - preguntó. No quería quedarse con la duda

\- Soy hermano de Inés - respondió John y pudo ver el reconocimiento reflejado en el rostro del Rey - Usted ayudó a mi familia con nuestra granja - le contó para ayudarlo a recordar

\- Sí - dijo David - Lo recuerdo - le sonrió empáticamente - ¿Dónde está tu hermana? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Inés… - tragó pesado - La ex princesa - enfatizó la forma de dirigirse a ella - Le mandó llamar después de que usted se fuera del Palacio. La encerró junto a los caballeros que estuvieron… - se aclaró la garganta y se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por lo que iba a decir - esa noche, en la que usted subió a la celda de la reina - y las mejillas de Regina se encendieron levemente por lo que implicaba lo que el joven decía - Les consideró traidores por no haber dicho nada y ahora son sus prisioneros - relató afligido

\- Pero ellos no hicieron nada. Yo les ordené que no mencionaran nada al respecto - dijo David muy molesto ante lo que escuchaba.

También estaba sorprendido de saber que inmediatamente después de que él se fuera, Snow había comenzado a actuar mal y en contra de su propia gente. Ahora entendía el por qué terminaron buscando la ayuda de él.

Por su parte Regina también estaba impresionada al saber eso. Tal parecía que Snow había caído mucho más rápido en la tentación de la oscuridad que ella, le era difícil de creer. Aunque claro que después de todo lo que había hecho, no le quedaba la menor duda que la ex princesa estaba muy lejos ya de ser buena y bondadosa, aunque la reina siempre estuvo convencida, que Snow no era tan pura de corazón como presumía serlo

\- Me enliste en la guardia Blanca para saber qué había sido de ella, porque jamás regresó y nos dijeron que había vuelto a sus labores en el Castillo y que no quería saber nada de nosotros. Ahí fue donde me enteré de lo que había sucedido y de inmediato me di cuenta que Granny estaba en desacuerdo con la ex princesa aunque no lo dijera - contó soltando un suspiro

\- Lamento escuchar lo de Inés - dijo el ex príncipe - Te prometo que en cuanto nos sea posible buscaremos la forma de liberar a tu hermana - no podía hacer menos. La doncella le había ayudado a mantener su secreto cuando lo necesitó y gracias a ese joven, nada le había pasado a Regina ni a su pedacito de amor. Estaba en deuda con ellos

\- Gracias - dijo John agradecido y con lágrimas emocionadas en sus ojos.

Sostuvieron una charla amena mientras comieron y cuando acabaron, un sirviente se acercó a Regina para informarle que Maléfica deseaba verla.

La reina asintió agradeciendo por el mensaje y después se levantó de su asiento. David saltó de inmediato de su silla y la tomó de nuevo de la mano para impedirle ir

\- No vas a ir sola - le dijo algo nervioso pero a la vez autoritario al ver su mirada de extrañeza sobre él. No quería perderla de vista, no podía, se sentía temblar a sí mismo por el terror que le causaba no verla y saber que iba a estar sola con esa hechicera

\- Voy a estar bien - le dijo Regina sintiendo el temblor de la mano que la sostenía - Mi amor - le llamó llevando su mano libre a una de sus mejillas para acariciar su rostro - Ella no me va a hacer daño. No te preocupes - le dijo buscando tranquilizarlo

\- Es que si algo… - pero no pudo seguir porque ella habló de nuevo

\- Confío en Maléfica - le dijo mirándole con firmeza.

El Rey tomó aire profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, apretó sus dientes por un momento y después asintió soltando la mano de la reina dejándola ir

\- Te amo - le besó con amor y él sonrió en medio del beso aunque se seguía sintiendo nervioso.

Se quedó mortificado y angustiado viendo como su hermosa reina desaparecía tras una puerta y de inmediato supo que no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que la tuviera de vuelta.

* * *

Regina entró al salón donde había visto a Maléfica por primera vez en ese mismo lugar. Cuando ella le había ido a buscar emocionada por conocer a una poderosa hechicera que esperaba pudiera enseñarle de magia. En esos entonces, la reina admiraba al dragón

\- Acércate, pequeña reina - le invitó sentada en el mismo sillón donde había estado aquella vez.

La reina se acercó despacio hasta que estuvo frente a Maléfica quien le miró de pies a cabeza para después sonreír de medio lado y luego se levantó con rapidez sorprendiendo un poco a Regina quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás por la impresión

\- Después de tantos años vuelves a ser esa joven reina llena de vida y esperanza que vino a buscarme y me salvó de mi propia miseria - le dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de Regina admirándola. Se paró frente a ella, llevó su mano derecha a su rostro para sostener su mentón y alzar su bello rostro - Mi pequeña paloma - le sonrió y después le soltó

\- Mal, muchas gracias por habernos traído contigo y por tu hospitalidad. Pero ahora quisiéramos regresar a nuestro Castillo - le dijo a modo de petición y el dragón solo asintió, pero pareció ignorar su comentario

\- ¿Quién lo diría? - dijo sonriendo de nuevo de medio lado - Que la que alguna vez fuera la Reina Malvada dejaría atrás la oscuridad, encontraría el amor verdadero y estaría esperando un bebé - colocó sus manos sobre el redondito vientre - Te dije que podía haber algo más para ti que la Maldición Oscura - le dijo mirándola fijamente

\- En verdad soy muy feliz - dijo Regina con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos - Y sí, admito que tenías razón - rio un poco y Maléfica la hizo girar con firmeza hasta tenerla de espaldas a ella

\- Me encanta verte así - le dijo mientras, con sus elegantes dedos, comenzaba a trenzar el largo cabello de la reina. Cuando terminó, la hizo girar de nuevo frente a ella admirando su trabajo - Sin lugar a dudas, la más hermosa de todas. Siempre - le dijo y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír agachando momentáneamente su rostro por el cumplido

\- Lamento lo de la última vez - dijo la reina disculpándose con sinceridad

\- No tiene importancia, Regina. Solo quiero la Maldición Oscura de vuelta - aclaró y la reina asintió - Sé que sabes que fui yo quien le dio esa maldición a la princesa boba - le dijo

\- Desde luego que fuiste tú - dijo torciendo sus ojos

\- Deberías agradecerme - le dijo relamiéndose los labios - Gracias a mi es que descubriste que David es tu amor verdadero - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior con emoción - Y ahora - dijo volviendo a llevar sus manos a la pancita de la reina - Este pequeñito es producto de ese amor verdadero, tan puro, único y especial. Como tú - le dijo y le miró astuta porque sabía que Regina no tenía ni idea de lo que decía

\- ¿Por qué no fui al cuarto en llamas en el que Snow estuvo durante la maldición? - preguntó mirando con sospecha a su amiga

\- Cree la maldición del sueño para que fuese un horror para la víctima - le contó - Pero cuando pensé que quizá era la única forma de detenerte de lanzar la Maldición Oscura, decidí que no quería eso para ti. La diseñe especialmente, en vez de ir a es horrible lugar habrías de estar en el lugar que te trae más paz y soñarías con tu único amor - aunque en ese tiempo Maléfica pensaba que Regina pasaría la eternidad solo estando en paz porque se suponía que no tenía un amor verdadero

\- Gracias - dijo Regina ligeramente extrañada mientras tomaba las manos del dragón con las suyas - Supongo - murmuró arrugado su bella nariz y eso hizo reír a la hechicera.

Maléfica bajó su rostro para mirar las manos de ambas y se percató del brazalete que la reina portaba. Tomó su mano y la alzó para poder ver mejor la joya

\- Me impide usar mi magia - dijo afligida - Me tendieron una trampa para hacerme salir del hechizo que protegía el Castillo y poder capturarme ¿Crees que haya forma de quitarlo? - preguntó esperanzada de que su amiga pudiera hacer algo

\- En verdad que Snow demostró que pude pensar - pasó su mano por encima del brazalete comprobando el sello mágico del mismo. Recordaba que confesó a la ex princesa sin querer que los hechizos de Regina caían cuando se quedaba sin magia - Hay algo importante que debes saber sobre tu magia, pequeña reina. Pero primero, vamos a tu hogar - le sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión en el bello rostro de su amiga.

Y ambas, junto con David, Graham y John, desaparecieron del Castillo del Bosque Prohibido en la nube color gris de la hechicera.

* * *

Snow llegó sin aliento hasta la entrada de la cueva donde estaba cautivo el Oscuro. Se encargó de hacer fuego para encender una de las antorchas que estaban a disposición y se adentró en la oscuridad del lugar.

Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver el agujero en el centro de las rejas que conformaban la celda que suprimía la magia de Rumplestiltskin y de la cual se suponía que era imposible que escapara.

Salió asustada de la cueva y a la salida de la misma estaba el mismísimo Oscuro esperando por ella

\- ¿Me buscabas, princesa? - preguntó con los dientes apretados en un vago intento por contener su ira

\- Sí - respondió Snow de inmediato ignorando el hecho de que le había dicho princesa y no reina - Necesito tu ayuda de nuevo - dijo con desespero

\- Oh, no, no querida - dijo con su habitual voz irritante - Sabes perfectamente que no cumpliste con nuestro trato - habló con frialdad ahora

\- Esta vez haré lo que me pidas - ofreció la ex princesa - Necesito vengarme de Regina - pronunció su nombre con rabia.

Rumplestiltskin rio con maldad y burla

\- Jamás podrás hacerlo - le dijo apuntándole con un dedo - Ella no es como tú y tú, no eres como ella - apretó los dientes al decir eso - Todo lo que tenías que hacer, princesa, era mantener a David contigo y embarazarte de él para engendrar al Salvador - le dijo acercándose a ella quién se asustó al verle y retrocedió varios pasos como espantada - Pero ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer - le recriminó - Aunque hayas subido al trono, jamás podrás ser una reina de verdad - empezó a decirle - No tienes idea del potencial que Regina tiene, es poderosa en muchos sentidos no solo en el mágico, lo es para odiar, pero también para amar - recalcó con enfado recordando la potente ráfaga de magia producto del amor verdadero entre la reina y el ex príncipe - Inclusive como mujer, es mucho mejor que tú - le escupió las palabras en la cara - No por nada tu príncipe encantador terminó debajo de su falda - le dijo con odio y saña buscando herir su orgullo por haber sido tan bruta de no hacer lo que se suponía debía haber hecho

\- ¡Ella no es mejor que yo en nada! - gritó Snow con furia al escucharlo y el Oscuro le miró divertido

\- Si tan solo hubieras cumplido con nuestro trato, no estaríamos aquí - le dijo mirándola con frialdad de nuevo y pudo verla comenzar a temblar del terror que le causaba

\- P-puedo hacerlo ahora - dijo titubeando sintiéndose nerviosa y pensando que había sido una pésima idea el ir a buscar su ayuda

\- Oh no, querida - respondió el oscuro ser - Ya es demasiado tarde. Nadie rompe un trato con Rumpelstiltskin y vive para contarlo - le sentenció.

Snow abrió sus ojos espantada al escucharlo y dio la vuelta tratando de huir, pero el Oscuro apareció enfrente de ella y en un movimiento rápido, metió la mano en su pecho tomando su corazón y se lo sacó.

Observó por unos momentos el órgano encantado en su mano y sonrió con malicia al ver que tenía ya manchas oscuras, señal inequívoca de que la princesa había obscurecido su propio corazón.

Entonces, clavó su dura mirada en la espantada de ella

\- Larga vida a la reina - le dijo con repudió y burla al tiempo que apretaba el órgano encantado en su mano hasta que no hubo más que polvo que dejó caer al suelo del bosque mientras, frente a él, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Snow White.


End file.
